Personal Jesus
by DeansMuse
Summary: Slightly song inspired. Mainly PWP. Destiel AU S70E02, so that all my fav characters don't die. M/M, mpreg. VERY MATURE, GRAPHIC Destiel. Slight brief dub-con Sabriel. Don't like. Don't read. Chapter 47 - Gabriel agreed wholeheartedly. "If I see Lucifer make out with Sooki one more time, I will barf over both of them."
1. Chapter 1  The Trap

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own._

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

**Chapter 1 - The Trap**

"Well, well, well. All hail the conquering hero, or, you know, god," Crowley taunted with a nonchalant shrug. "Or . . . Whatever."

Castiel materialized and slowly turned to face Crowley in the old abandoned warehouse. He narrowed his eyes at the obnoxious, self-important bug and seriously thought about smiting the cocky, little insect. He drew himself up into his normal rigid posture and taunted menacingly in his standard rough voice, "Crowley. Why have you called me here? Do you really think to challenge me?"

A low, almost inhuman moan sounded softly in the darkness to Castiel's far right. Castiel searched the shadows with his eyes in the hopes of identifying the source. He suspected that the source might have more to do with why he was here than the so-called, King of Hell.

Meanwhile, Crowley offered briskly, "Yes, well, see, _that_ is the problem. Thought you might want to know about that." Crowley motioned to the direction of the sound and a soft light flared on above the formerly shadowed figure, illuminating the scene below.

A bare, humanoid creature knelt positioned on a padded bench with its arms hidden behind its back. Two stiff, but flexible, black poles were secured to the floor below. They stood straight and tall until the creature's shoulders then they bent inwardly toward the creature and appeared to be attached to something out of view, behind the creature. Around the creature's waist appeared to be a three inch black leather belt that allowed additional chains to secure the creature to the poles, once again limiting the creature's movements.

The creature flinched at the sudden light and tried to move but all that resulted was the sound of the chains rattling softly. The harnesses that held the creature were apparently too tight to permit much movement. The creature slowly raised its head, moaning at the light as if the soft radiance pained it. The tight black leather one inch collar showed strikingly against the light skin bathed in the white light. The gag over its mouth now became noticeable as well which explained why the noise seemed so muted. It blinked at the light then its head fell back with another muffled moan.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed, unable to hide his surprise. It took less than a millisecond to see that Dean had been totally stripped of all dignity. He was a little bloody, a lot sweaty and appeared to be running a fever. Even from where Castiel stood, he could see that Dean's eyes were glazed over with a multitude of raw emotions.

"Yes," Crowley confirmed with satisfied relish, trying, quite unsuccessfully, to disguise his glee at the eldest Winchester's current predicament. He always found Dean extremely mouthy and annoying so having the man gagged, at all, rated major plusses all around. Having the obnoxious toad on display award him the highlight of Crowley's current dark period.

Castiel growled menacingly at the demon and took a step forward, only to be jumped from behind. Before he could react, he felt a deep bite of razor sharp teeth the base of the back of his neck where his neck met his left shoulder. An instant later, a sharp pain stabbed him right through his vessel's heart, sending searing pain throughout his body.

He swiftly grabbed and yanked the unknown creature off of his back then threw it across the room and into the wall opposite where Dean was chained. He looked down and saw the tip of an angel blade sticking out of his chest. He motioned with his hand and sent the new creature careening into Crowley who barely managed to dodge it.

With both of his adversaries on the same side of the room, he reached behind him and pulled out the angel's blade before dropping it to the ground beside his feet. He smirked mirthlessly, "If you had stayed longer that first night, you would have realized as Sam Winchester did that this blade cannot harm me as I am no longer an angel. You were a fool, Crowley, to dare this with me."

Crowley quickly threw up his hands and backtracked faster than he'd ever done before. "Whoa. Whoa, there, Oh Powerful One. I had _NOTHING_ to do with that!" He denied adamantly as he motioned to Dean. "I heard a rumor and came to check it out then called you. You know, since he's your big, little boy toy and all. Figured you'd want to know. That. Is. All!"

Castiel frowned slightly as he attempted to determine whether or not the demon was lying. While he stood there debating, he started to feel a warm sensation spreading through his body, replacing the previous pain that he'd easily healed. When Crowley motioned to Dean, Castiel couldn't help another glance in his human's direction, noting that Dean was still moaning behind the gag and moving in a way that caused Castiel to feel vaguely disturbed in a way that he hadn't earlier.

Castiel refocused his attention on the creature that was now trying to slink away. He warned Crowley, "If what you say is true, detain that while I check on Dean."

Crowley held out his hands in a gesture of supplication then motioned with one hand and the creature froze in place. Crowley sent Castiel a questioning look then taunted begrudgingly, "At your command, as always."

Castiel watched them for a moment longer before he turned back to check on Dean. He moved with his normal purposefulness but his steps seemed to slow as he approached his once friend and compatriot. He felt his head and blood buzzing with something unusual that he could not readily identify. His attention to his surroundings seemed to be slipping but it remained extra sharp as long as he focused all of it on Dean. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it but it didn't really help anything.

Dean's head fell back again. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly and panted in obvious distress. Sweat trickled down his face, sliding tantalizingly slow down the sleek muscles of his neck. His hands were bound behind his back at an angle that pushed his chest out in an appetizing display. His tanned, lean body shone with sweat as his muscles rippled while he repeatedly tested the constricting bonds.

Without conscious thought, Castiel's eyes moved lower, taking in Dean's toned six-pack abs, narrow waist and curved hips. He wondered idly how long Dean had been kneeling here, in this position, while his eyes slowly traveled down and then back up Dean's muscular thighs. Finally, well, he had definitely saved the best part of Dean's anatomy, besides his amazing green eyes, for last.

Castiel's mind didn't acknowledge anything except Dean at that point. He stepped right in front of Dean, eyeing the most artfully arranged, erotic display of the human male he'd ever seen. He stared down at the man then down at himself as he could no longer ignore his vessel's heated blood racing southward. He knew he was very interested in this scene, despite his previous angelic nature, and was reminded of the last time he had something like this happen to him. Dean, however, was a much better specimen than the pizza man had been.

He stepped directly in front of Dean and into his charge's personal space then reached a hand forward, intent on removing Dean's gag. He wanted to hear his human's moans without any interference. He gently pulled the gag down and greeted with a husky rasp, "Hello, Dean."

Dean's eyes flew open wide and he slowly raised his head to search out the very familiar voice that called to him. "Cass," he whimpered brokenly.

Castiel's heart shuddered in empathy at his charge's distress while his arousal grew exponentially. Only Dean could make torture seem so sensuously decadent. The knowledge that he found this so very arousing set off warning bells in his mind. He frowned slightly and wondered if this feeling came from the souls he'd absorbed while he responded reassuringly to his friend, "I am here, Dean."

In the seemingly far off background, muted voices sounded. Castiel very reluctantly turned to spy Crowley and another being standing side by side, facing the wall closest to them and the furthest from Castiel. Deep down, he knew this was a plot against him and that he should put a stop to it immediately. But he found it extremely hard to move away from Dean which in itself set off even more warning bells in his mind. Before Castiel could force his body to move, the middle section of the wall fell away to a doorway and Castiel felt his entire life force being sucked into the doorway.

_**Purgatory!**_ He heard through the panicked shouts of millions of souls as they were yanked back out of his being. He felt some of them hold on tight inside of him, digging into him with such evil intent that he shuddered inwardly. His grace recoiled in horror at the creatures that tried to destroy it in an effort to bury themselves deeper into his being.

He attempted to force them out of him but it was too late. He had already allowed them inside. He couldn't remove them after giving in the first time. They were so much stronger than him and had him vastly outnumbered. He felt them laughing at him maniacally, just as Dean had foretold.

He felt his knees give under the stress of holding himself together then felt a stronger force sucking and yanking the evil things out of him. He forced his weary eyes up to see the other creature advancing on him while chanting. It moved its hand and he felt the evil inside him shift, losing its grip. The creature increased its chanting and it motioned with its hand again, harder.

Castiel screamed in immense pain as he felt part of his being rip open before the evil finally lost its grip completely. Castiel fell forward to his hands and knees. He panted with pained breaths and focused his grace inward to seal the rip. He moaned slightly when he realized that he no longer had the power to do even this simple task.

_**How did I go so wrong? What have I done?**_ He thought with regretful despair. Now, looking back, he could see the error of all that he did and had allowed to be done for the sake of his war with Raphael. He finally saw how the road to Hell could actually be paved with good intentions.

He felt a gentle, warm hand touch his left shoulder then the healing power of grace flowed through him. He felt his own grace heal with the help of his brother, his long dead brother. His head jerked up in surprise and he exclaimed, "Gabriel."

Gabriel smiled softly at him and greeted casually, "Hey there, bro. How's it hanging? Still hanging with Tweedle Dee and Dumber over there, I see. You should know by now that they are nothing but trouble."

"But . . . How? . . . You . . . You were," Castiel stumbled under the shock of the past events.

"Dead?" Gabriel clarified laughingly. "Yeah, well, what can I say? Guess the old man finally decided I wasn't so bad after all, huh?"

Castiel stood slowly with a frown before he verified with dread, "The 'old man'?"

Gabriel grew solemn and nodded slowly before he confirmed softly, "Yeah. Castiel. Dad's back. And definitely _**NOT**_ a happy camper."

"Oh, Father," Castiel prayed softly as all color left his face. "I . . . I . . . Oh, why? Why didn't you just kick me in there with them?" Castiel cried out guiltily.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and commented with pained disgust, "Oh, Father. Talk about a drama king. I liked the stick-up-the-ass Castiel better. No emotion is definitely better than too much. Anyhoo, in answer to your question, I did what I was told and I kept that stuck up Scottish spaz of a demon from taking advantage of the situation. Oh, and by the by, Balty is back, too, and looking to have some words with you but that's for later. For now, you might want to release your boy toy over there."

Castiel flinched a number of times during that information overload then thankfully remembered Dean. He shook his head and argued with increasing frustration as he turned back toward his charge, "He is _**NOT **_my boy toy. I don't even know what that is but he . . ."

Gabriel smirked when Castiel suddenly trailed off and stopped talking. "You know, I could show you what a boy toy is that way at least you'd know why everyone calls him that," Gabriel offered mockingly. When he got no response, he walked forward to check on his little brother.

He saw Castiel stare at Dean with desperate hunger and . . . Wait. What? Hunger? Gabriel paused with concern then saw something shift in Castiel's expression. "Oh, crap," Gabriel cursed lightly as Castiel strode purposefully to Dean. "Uh, Cass? Cassie? Castiel?" Gabriel called out uncertainly and received a total lack of response from his brother then quickly flew over to Dean whom he studied closely, taking extra care not to touch the human in any way.

Castiel growled menacingly when he saw Gabriel appear in Dean's personal space bubble. Gabriel spun around quickly and, after a very swift glance at Castiel's face, he threw his hands up and backed away from Dean as fast as he could. He knew what that growl meant, even though he hadn't heard it in centuries, and knew what the best move was here.

Gabriel placated easily, "Calm down there, little brother. No need to go all 'alpha' on me."

He snapped his fingers. A TV with a DVD player popped into the room in front of the two men. It was already playing the DVD. With another snap, a luxurious king size bed with black silk sheets appeared in the near vicinity of the men. The final snap signaled the disappearance of the archangel.


	2. Chapter 2  The Heat

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own._

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

**Chapter 2 – The Heat**

Castiel dismissed Gabriel from his mind as soon as the archangel moved out of his field of vision. He ignored the snaps and was only vaguely aware of the noise that sounded after the second snap. His whole being fixated on the man before him, the man he had such a profound bond with.

Somewhere way deep down in the back of his mind, he knew something was very wrong with him but, for once, he didn't care. His Father apparently was back and he had been a very bad angel. He was certain that he would not live past this night so he determined that he was going to follow his best friend's previous advice and allow that same friend to make good on his previous promise.*

Castiel closed into Dean's personal space, all the while his eyes hungrily devoured the delectable feast placed before him. He had always felt drawn to Dean in so many ways, including ones that he didn't understand. His human's soul sang out to Castiel and brightened Castiel's day whenever it was around. Dean's eyes always shown with such raw emotion. They always made Castiel feel so much, and made him want to feel more, so much more. His whole personality was an addictive drug that Castiel knew no cure for so he willingly succumbed.

Castiel slowly caressed Dean's left cheek as he stared into the brilliant green, dazed eyes before him. He moved his whole body within a couple of inches of Dean's erotically displayed body. He lowered his head forward and whispered reverently, "Dean."

Dean leaned into the soft, comforting touch then begged with a desperate moan, "Cass . . . please . . . please. . ."

Castiel shushed him softly and gently touched his chapped lips to Dean's dry ones. Cass slowly ran his tongue along Dean's lips, wetting them while taking in their shape and texture. He moaned softly as Dean's mouth opened to him.

Dean automatically opened his mouth to Castiel's kiss and tried to drink Castiel in. He was a mass of sensation. He was past the phase of wanting. He had also passed the phase of needing. He was in physical pain from the desire coursing through his veins and the hours, or days, he'd been stuck here as demon's plaything. Nothing seemed to be enough for the burning inside of him.

All that he really knew was that Castiel was with him now and Castiel would help him, no matter how much of a dick he had been before when he was on his god trip. Deep down, he'd always relied on Castiel and trusted him to take care of him. After all, Castiel had saved him from Hell. That was like the ultimate sign of faith and, for Dean, Castiel was the ultimate embodiment of faith.

The fact that he was currently French kissing a dude never crossed his fevered mind. He knew that Castiel was in a dude's vessel but Cass was Cass. That's all there was to it. And, deep down, he needed this so, so much. He needed his angel. How his angel wanted to be there for him didn't matter to Dean, although Dean did suspect that he would have at least asked a few questions, if it wasn't for the frantic desire coursing through his blood.

Castiel moaned longingly as Dean's slick tongue thrust into his mouth and proceeded to map out every inch of Castiel's mouth. He quickly copied Dean's movements as they fought for dominance that had already been dictated based on Dean's position. Castiel growled low at the knowledge that he had '_**The**_ Dean Winchester' at his mercy. Dean's reply moan sounded so wanton and submissive that Castiel's carnal lust spiked higher.

He delved deeper into Dean's mouth, pushing Dean into submitting everything to him. He mapped out Dean's mouth with the same thoroughness that Dean had applied to his. They continued to kiss in an intense mesh of lips and tongues until Dean had to break away to avoid passing out from lack of oxygen.

Castiel allowed Dean only a centimeter of room to breathe while Castiel nipped and tugged on his lower lip, causing louder moans and whimpers to force their way out of Dean's being against his permission. Castiel kissed his way down Dean's cheek and on down to Dean's neck while Dean panted and twitched within his bonds. Castiel licked the spot behind Dean's ear that he knew always turned Dean on. So what if Castiel enjoyed watching his human enjoy himself in his spare time.

"Please . . . Cass . . .," Dean begged breathlessly. The burning heat of desire reduced his abundant pride to shreds. "Please. . . hurts. . ."

Castiel moved back up to Dean's lips and claimed them again for a long, deep kiss. He reluctantly pulled back then gently nipped and tugged on Dean's lower lip. He knew that he was causing Dean's lip to swell with blood, giving his charge a more pouty expression, but Dean tasted so very good to him.

In between the playful nips, Castiel wondered aloud vaguely, "What hurts?"

Dean groaned again and leaned forward to capture Castiel's lips again with another kiss. They kissed again and there was another brief battle for dominance before Castiel pulled back and demanded, "What hurts, Dean?"

"My . . .," Dean started in an almost whine then flushed bright red with embarrassment. He had thought he was past pride but apparently not yet. There was still a little in him somewhere.

"Your what?" Castiel asked with confusion.

Dean swallowed thickly and licked his lips nervously then looked down. Castiel followed his eyes while his hand smoothed the way down Dean's sweaty neck then his sleek chest and abs, over the leather strip that circled his waist. Castiel heard Dean moan softly but could tell that was from pleasure this time. As his hand moved past Dean's abs and on down to the slightly courser trickling of hair in his groin area, Dean's moan became more edged and sharper. Castiel glanced back up into Dean's eyes and saw that he had reached the right conclusion.

"Please," Dean whimpered brokenly. "Please . . . I . . . I need . . . to . . . have to. . ."

Castiel leaned over and captured Dean's lips with another deep kiss before he lowered himself to his knees before his charge. The padded bench that Dean knelt on kept Dean at the right height for this. He reached out and slowly wrapped his hand around Dean's very swollen, hard cock. From his millennia of human observation, he could honestly say that Dean's size was impressive, both in length and girth. He was obviously fully erect but Castiel didn't think that the purplish color was exactly right for this particular body part.

Dean's head fell forward while he gave out a shuddering whimper at the touch. He'd been touched a lot over the past few hours without relief and he was so not looking forward to another round of that. He stared down at Castiel's intense expression and felt an immense bolt of arousal shoot through him as _**HIS**_ angel studied him with such concentration. His heavy, sore cock twitched involuntary, transmitting its excitement over the audience that it now had.

Dean barely smirked and rasped out with slow sluggishness, "You gonna kiss it and make it better?" Castiel glanced up at him with a look that suggested that he was thinking about it. Dean wondered why this whole scene wasn't weirding him out.

In fact, it was having the complete opposite effect which made him wonder how he really felt about this angel. He was pretty sure that he'd never thought of kissing Cass before, or, at least, not when he was sober. He sighed heavily and wished he had the energy to figure this out. Hell, he wished he had the energy to shake his head but instead advised hoarsely, "Just . . . just untie me . . . so I can . . . take it off."

Castiel turned his gaze back to the flushed cock in front of him and saw the ring at the base that seemed to bind it up and cut off blood flow. He leaned in closer to examine the ring and Dean groaned with unfulfilled desire as Castiel's warm breath wafted over his very sensitive skin. Dean whimpered hoarsely, "Please, Cass."

Castiel huffed out impatiently in a light breath, "In a moment, Dean."

Dean felt more warm air ghost over his increasingly sensitive, needy cock and couldn't help another shudder of desire that shook his whole body. Castiel moved his hand up onto Dean's cock to move it a better position in order to continue his examination. Dean moaned and whimpered at the sensation, unconsciously his hips thrust forward into Castiel's hand. As his head fell back at the pleasure the motion invoked, he missed Castiel's very obvious smirk.

Castiel quickly figured out the contraption around Dean's cock and balls. He gave Dean's needy cock a couple of gentle tugs before leaning in close to breathe on it again. It twitched and hit Castiel in the face, causing Dean to glance down quickly. He saw Castiel's face right next to his cock then saw Cass's small pink tongue dart out and lick the tip of his cock. His eyes dilated and wanted to roll back in his head but he couldn't, wouldn't, look away from this once in a lifetime experience.

Castiel lightly tested the flavor of Dean's precum that oozed out of his abused cock. He rolled his eyes up to check on Dean and found intense, disbelieving green eyes staring down at him with lust blown pupils. He gave into his urge and swallowed the head of the cock down, giving it slow, swiping licks on the way. He'd seen enough in porn and over the millennia to know the basics of this act, even if he'd never actually tried it before.

"Cass," Dean mewled wantonly and tried to thrust deeper into the wet, intense heat that surrounded him but once again, he was too tightly bound. Pleasure swelled up within him again and he prayed that Castiel would release him soon. He couldn't take another _**not**_ orgasm. He had to come this time. He just had to.

Castiel rolled his eyes slightly at the pleasure Dean's taste, actions and sounds were giving him. He knew what he was doing and hoped that Dean would understand later because this was major taking advantage of. He knew Dean didn't swing this way and was way too tied up in his macho identity to do any of this willingly.

None of that mattered to him right now. He needed this from Dean and doubted that he would be able to explain when the time came later, mainly because he doubted that he would still be alive at that point. This was his one chance to do this so he wasn't going to fight what he wanted. In fact, he was taking full advantage of the situation. After all, what did he have to lose at this point? As far as he was concerned, he was already dead.

Castiel sucked on Dean's thick cock, memorizing its heaviness on his tongue and the bitter salty taste on his tongue, before he moved his head up then down, allowing his tongue to map out every crevice and vein that blossomed on the perfect appendage. He hollowed out his cheeks and moaned lightly at what was coming as he tripped the mechanism on the cock ring binding Dean's cock. He felt it release and gently massaged Dean's balls as well as the base of his cock where the ring had made its marks.

"Oh, fuck," Dean exclaimed in loud ecstasy when he felt Castiel's massage in the perfect spot as well as all the sensation returning to his overly sensitive, engorged dick. Castiel moaned again and the vibrations were enough to send him over the edge.

"Holy shit. Oh, God. Cass! Fuck," Dean cursed hoarsely and rambled alternately while a massive orgasm shot throughout his body. He felt his balls tighten painfully then the intense painful pleasure as cum shot down his angel's throat, and, oh, God, if just thinking of how right, and wrong, that sounded didn't just make him cum more, he didn't know what would.

He felt like he was going to orgasm for the next hour as aftershocks kept oozing out of him. He felt Castiel swallow slightly around him in the beginning, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. White and black dots spotted his vision and his head slowly lulled down since he didn't have the energy to hold it up anymore.

He vaguely half opened his eyes when he felt the wonderful, moist warmth leave his cock. He whimpered in disappointment as he saw Castiel slowly lean back on his heels. His angel's lips glistened with saliva and his own cum. His angel cheeks reddened and slightly puffed out from sucking him off. That knowledge combined with the satisfied look on his angel's face caused his cock twitched with another aftershock and it shot another small load of cum in Castiel's face.

"Oh, geez," Dean moaned helplessly while his body trembled out of control. He felt one of the reasons for the additional shocks behind him, inside him, and insisted impatiently, "Cass. Untie me." Castiel glanced up at him curiously when Dean got hit with another shock and groaned in frustration, "Cass. Please. They . . . behind . . . shit, just untie me, damn it."

Castiel arched an eyebrow and stood gracefully, not bothering to wipe the cum off of his face, which Dean couldn't help but notice. Castiel moved behind him and noticed the slight, intermittent buzzing sound he'd been too oblivious to pay attention to before. He knelt down again and slowly moved his hand down Dean's muscular back that was actually more relaxed than it normally was. Dean sighed in soft pleasure at the soothing touch.

The buzz went off again, causing Dean to whimper slightly again. Castiel's eyes followed in the direction of the noise. His hand gently caressed the perfectly rounded globes of Dean's muscular ass. He carefully placed both hands on his charge's perfect ass, one on each cheek, then gently pulled them apart to peruse more of Dean.

Castiel found the cause of Dean's discomfort in the butt plug vibrator that had been placed up inside Dean. He gently pulled it out and Dean sighed with relief that he didn't know was short lived. Castiel leaned forward to view the reddened, puckered ring of muscles. He lightly touched the ring out of curiosity, causing Dean to moan in confused pleasure, plus a little pain from soreness.

"Cass?" Dean questioned weakly with weary confusion. Who knew that it could feel so good? Dean certainly didn't until now. Of course, that part of Dean had been played with for hours as well. If Cass had just looked to his left he would have seen a whole kit of 'toys' that had been used to play with Dean.

Castiel felt the lubrication that had been on the vibrator and found that most of it had been worn away. He cleaned the area with a touch and eased some of the soreness at the same time then he was ready to finish what he had started.

He moved his right hand back up to Dean's upper back and pressed forward between Dean's shoulder blades. Amazingly enough, the contraption that Dean was attached to shifted then locked into place with Dean leaning forward on his knees but supported by the ties across his shoulders which was also what his hands had been chained too.. Dean would have been on all fours if it wasn't for the ties holding his arms in place.

Castiel smiled slightly as he parted Dean's cheeks again and stared at that reddened, abused ring of muscle again. He took some of the soreness away but not all of it. Not yet. He reached behind his back and gently massaged some oil from his wings. He knew that he needed lubrication for what he was about to do and this was the best type to use. He wasn't about to use anything on Dean that the demon thing did.

"Uh, Cass," Dean started hesitantly. "Um, what are you doing, man?" As a response, Dean felt the tentative touch of something wet and warm, almost heated, on his abused entrance. "Cass?" Dean tried again as he jerked then attempted to ignore the delicious sensations starting to course through him again. The warm moistness coated the outside of his abused entrance then dripped sensually down inside his body, causing his softened cock to harden again.

Then he felt a warm, moist muscle circle his entrance and sink inside his body. Immediately he realized what it was and shuddered with overwhelming desire. Cass's tongue continued to thrust inside him and he would have hit the roof from the shock of it but his bindings didn't allow for that.

"Oh, shit," Dean mewled with delicious ecstasy as blood once again raced through his body, setting his being on fire. He felt himself become rock hard again. "Oh, man, no way." He hadn't had reaction time like this in some time, like years, like since he was a teenager.

He felt something else wet and warm drip inside him as Cass's tongue continued to stab into him, loosening the muscles inside him. Pleasure filled him to the brim so he stopped asking questions. He tried to thrust back onto the tongue that teased him but he couldn't move much with his bonds. He whimpered and moaned desperately, "Fuck, Cass, untie me. I want . . . I want to touch you. I . . . I want you . . ."

Castiel slipped a finger into Dean as he continued to tongue him open. His finger slipped in easily so he slipped in another up to his second knuckle. He pressed them in further with his tongue opening the way. He flexed his fingers and scissored them to make sure Dean was open enough for what was about to happen.

"Oh, shit, damn," Dean mewled wantonly. "Castiel. Cass. Oh, man, please tell me you are using lube or something." He clenched his muscles slightly, trying to keep the fingers in him. He felt so empty when they left, especially with the butt plug and everything else that had been up in him during the last few hours.

A third finger slipped into him and the fingers flexed again, brushing against that already abused spot deep inside him. He was already mindless with the driving need to be fucked and that sent him over the edge. He didn't care anymore if how he sounded as he begged hoarsely, "Damn it. Enough, Cass. Just stop teasing me. Fuck me already. Please. Fuck. I want you in me. Now. I want to feel you. Deep. God, Cass. Please."

Castiel pulled back and verified with a deeper, hoarser voice, "Are you sure, Dean?"

"Shit. Yes. God, yes. Anything. Please. Cass," Dean panted, mindless with arousal. "Want you in me. Please, man. God. Need to be fucked so bad."

"As you wish, Dean," Castiel intoned emotionlessly and completely at odds with the winning smile on his face. He mentally willed away his clothes and used more of his wing oil to slick up his own swollen cock. He moaned low in his throat at the pleasure that coursed through him at the motion. Castiel pulled his slick fingers out of Dean who whimpered and trembled with need underneath him.

Castiel paused for a moment to admire the trembling man before him. His muscular back tensed with anticipation while his thighs and ass shook slightly with the unfulfilled desire to be claimed. His human shuddered like a mare in heat waiting to be mounted by a stallion. The analogy caused a smirk to form on Castiel's face.

Dean whimpered again and tried to force his hips backward, like an impatient little mare, or bitch. Castiel held Dean's sweet ass cheeks open and lined the head of his oil slick cock up with Dean's well prepared entrance. He stared hungrily at the reddened, puckered hole that had been worked so open and couldn't wait to fill it. He watched it clench unconsciously with the need to be filled and pressed forward into Dean's slick entrance.

Dean felt a definite larger than three finger cock at his sore entrance but he didn't care anymore. He moved his hips back as far as his bonds would allow, desperate to be filled, but only managed to get the very tip into him. He moaned in unison with Castiel while Castiel slowly pushed himself further into Dean's hot, tight hole. Castiel's hands gripped Dean's hips tight enough that they both knew that he would have bruises for days after this. Neither one of them would admit that they were turned on even more by that fact.

"Dean," Castiel breathed out. "So tight. So hot and tight. Oh, Father. Thought you were opened up but . . . you feel like a skin tight glove. Heavens."

"Shit," Dean groaned roughly then mewled unconsciously, very conflicted at the moment. Pleasure filled him at Cass's massively, thick cock entering him but he was sore and, geez, he never thought he'd ever catch but, God, did he wish Cass would just give him what he wanted, Cass's cock shoved all the way into him. "How big are you, man? You feel like a freakin' tree trunk." He rolled his head back, arching unconsciously, and panted lightly through the soreness. "At least, touch my cock or something."

Castiel smirked slightly and challenged breathlessly, "What? Can't take it? Bitch." Dean couldn't help the tremor that went through him at that rough, sexy voice calling him that name in that tone. God, that's exactly what he felt like. A needy, slutty bitch in heat. What the hell did they do to him? He clenched again unconsciously and moaned at the feel of his muscles grabbing Cass's cock. "Shit, Dean. So tight. Do that again."

Castiel thrusted forward abruptly and bottomed out then paused to let Dean adjust to his size and feel. He was sickly thankful that Dean had been opened up at least as well as he had been by the demon and its vibrator, even though he wanted to smite the creature for touching his hunter. He shook off the feeling as he waited for a signal from Dean, slowly caressing his human's back and ass while he waited.

He knew that he used enough of his wing oil that it should be taking hold within Dean's tight ass. It would be stimulating it while numbing some of the pain at the same time. It had a hormone in it that acted like an aphrodisiac to humans, or so he had heard. He slowly started to pull back out when Dean pushed back on to him.

"Holy crap," Dean exclaimed incredulously, feeling desire burning within him from right where Cass was. "What the hell?" Castiel smirked and pulled his hips back then thrust his hips all the way forward again. Dean keened wantonly, as pleasure shot through his body from that special spot inside him, and everything else within him. He begged desperately, "Again. Do that again. Just like that."

"As you wish," Castiel agreed cockily while he pulled back and pounded into Dean again, harder this time.

"Yes. Oh, God. Yes. Harder," Dean begged like a bitch in heat, losing himself in the deep seeded pleasure pulsing throughout his body as he felt Cass thrust balls deep inside him again. "More, Cass. Fuck. More. Fuck me hard."

"As you wish," Castiel taunted again but more smugly then pounded harder into Dean. If he used a bit of his grace to make it feel even harder and deeper, then who was to know? He groaned at the pleasure flowing through him and his vessel. Including his grace in this act made it immensely more pleasurable to him since he wasn't only feeling it through a filter now. Between his grace and vessel, he felt it twice as much and it still wasn't enough.

"Quit quoting 'Princess Bride', will you? I'd rather hear porn then chick-flicks right now," Dean groaned softly while he tried to hold on to his sanity. So much pleasure built up inside him that he felt himself losing control. He felt his balls and stomach tighten as Cass continued to quite literally pound his ass, and he loved every second of it. He started to feel a tingling sensation all around his skin like electricity in the air but he fought it. He didn't want this to end yet. Hell, he wanted it to continue forever. It felt so freakin' amazing.

"Bitch. My little bitch," Cass mumbled behind him as he pulled Dean back hard on to his cock. "Is that better, Dean? Calling you my little bitch because that's what you are right now."

Dean moaned wantonly, unconsciously tightening his channel every time Castiel called him that and completely unaware that he leaned over even more offering more of his ass up to Cass to pound, just like a good little bitch. He panted through his moans and mewls, wishing Cass would go deeper, harder. He wished he was free so he could climb on top of that massive cock and ride it, cowgirl style. He couldn't ever remember being this horny in his entire life.

Castiel leaned back slightly and watched Dean's tight hole grip his cock as he pulled back out. "That's it, bitch. Pull my cock back into that hot, tight hole. You should see how greedy your hole is for me, Dean. How it grips me and pulls me back in, like the greedy little slut you are. You are so beautiful, panting for air while you grind your ass on my cock like a starved bitch in heat. You can't get enough of my cock, can you?"

Dean mewled with desperation and need while Castiel talked, oh, so dirty to him. Who knew an angel of the Lord could have such a filthy mouth? And, damn, if that didn't just turn Dean on all the more so that he was thrusting back to Castiel as hard as he could within his bonds.

"Dean," Castiel moaned desperately, feeling the end coming way too soon. He slapped his hand over his mark on Dean's shoulder. He gripped Dean's shoulder tight then ordered harshly. "Come, Dean. Come for me. Now!"

"Oh, Fuck!" Dean exclaimed incredulously as white hot pleasure filled his entire world, vision and all. Immense ecstasy, the likes of which Dean had never known before, flowed through him, infiltrating in entire body. His best orgasm ever ripped from him with the mind numbing intensity of a class five tsunami. "Cass," he yelled in pleasure when his cock shot out all the cum it had left in it. Vaguely, he felt some hit his chin but he didn't care anymore.

Castiel felt Dean's muscles contract and pulse around him, forcefully milking all of the cum out of him that it could. He tried to hold on while he continued to thrust hard into the increasingly tight, hot, spasming body below him but he didn't have the experience to fight it. He growled with pure animal instinct then leaned over and bit Dean on shoulder where his neck met up with it, right under the black leather collar.

Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Castiel bit down hard on his shoulder and he shot another wad of cum out in response to being so marked before falling limp, drained past the point of exhaustion. Only his bonds held him in the same position that he had been in. Otherwise, he was completely boneless. Even his eyes unwillingly closed in utter exhaustion.

Castiel continued to bite down hard while his vessel's body squirted cum into his charge's body, completely coating Dean's insides with the paint of his essence. Castiel's eye rolled back in his head at the pleasure coursing through his body. Now, Castiel had marked his charge three times over.

"You are thrice marked. By me. You are mine. Completely," Castiel intoned religiously, completing the long forgotten ritual then adding his own personal touch, thanks to the influence of the cocky, mouthy hunter that he was currently buried balls deep in. "My. Little. Bitch."

_(*) = Let me know if you remember what promise Dean made Cass that he is referring to in this chapter? What episode was it?_

**_Please read and review. Again this is my first time for this type of graphic fic so please be nice._**


	3. Chapter 3  The Ultimatum

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own._

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

**Chapter 3 – The Ultimatum**

Heavy metal rifts penetrated his consciousness. He opted to ignore them and snuggled down deeper into the best sleep he'd had in ages. The warmth that surrounded him called to him like a siren's song. He felt comforted, almost loved, a very rare feeling for him. He fell back to sleep easily.

Heavy metal rifts penetrated his consciousness. Again. He groaned slightly with the knowledge that he would have to wake up and answer his phone. He knew by the tune that it was Sam calling which meant that he couldn't ignore the phone any longer.

Right about the time he had convinced himself to wake up already he heard a voice, his voice. Images flashed through his mind at the deep, gravelly voice that he knew as well as any of his family's. Some images made sense and he knew were memories, like Cass in his trench coat. Others, like Cass without any clothes, made no sense whatsoever and disturbed him greatly but the worst of it all was Cass submerged in a lake then exploding.

Dean's eyes flew open at those images, clearly spooked. He looked down toward the foot of his bed where the voice was but flinched as he moved. For the most part, he felt great, revived and rearing to go. But when he moved, he felt the pull of several nonstandard muscles and a very disturbing sensation in his lower back area. No, not lower back. Lower than . . . reminded him of . . .

"Hello, Sam," Castiel greeted with his usual impersonal voice as he answered Dean's cell phone.

Even Dean could hear Sam's exclamation from his position on the bed. He flinched for Cass whose eyes met Dean's when he turned toward the bed. Castiel saw that Dean's eyes opened so wide that Castiel feared they might actually pop out. Castiel cocked his head to the side in his typical questioning fashion. So when Dean's shocked eyes slowly traveled downward, Castiel followed their path down his own body and noticed for the first time what had freaked Dean out.

"Cass?" Sam exclaimed then growled menacingly, "Where's Dean? Where is my brother? If you have hurt him . . ."

A _**now fully**_ clothed Castiel answered with calm abruptness, "I have not hurt your brother, Sam. He was . . ." Castiel trailed off uneasily then edited, "He has been ill. Since I did not know if it was contagious, I kept him with me until he recovered."

"What do you mean you didn't know? What does it matter what it is? Can't you just heal him? Aren't you god?" Sam snarked sarcastically.

Castiel continued to stare at Dean while he answered slowly, "Crowley and another entity set a trap for me, using Dean. They have returned the souls to Purgatory."

Sam paused for a moment then questioned hesitantly, "Are you sure that Crowley didn't keep the souls for himself?"

"I am sure," Castiel replied easily.

"Yeah, well, excuse . . ."

Castiel interrupted impatiently, "If Crowley had captured the souls, you would have seen definite signs. He would not have laid low. He would have shown a demonstration of his power by now. Have you seen such a sign?"

"Uh," Sam stalled slightly then admitted, "No. No, we haven't." He sighed reluctantly. "Fine. I guess you're right. So how is Dean? Is he awake?"

Castiel studied Dean for a moment while he evaded slowly, "I will have him call you after he wakes up and showers."

Sam sighed heavily again but relented with obvious reluctance, "Yeah, okay. Have him call me then. Take good care of him, Cass."

"I will, Sam. I promise," Castiel vowed solemnly then he hung up and moved to place the phone on the bedside table. He turned to stare at Dean who shifted uneasily then winced and flushed slightly. Castiel offered slowly, "If you wish to shower now, I will get you some breakfast."

'Um, okay," Dean answered uncertainly. "But, uh, Cass . . . do you know . . . um, where . . ." Castiel cocked his head to the side curiously but Dean just flushed with immense embarrassment before backtracking quickly, "Um, . . . you know what, never mind. Go ahead and get the food."

Dean felt like an immature school boy who'd been caught with his pants down by his father. He couldn't for the life of him voice what the problem was because dudes didn't talk about this sort of thing with other dudes. That was firmly in the guy code and Dean was definitely a guy code kind of guy.

Suddenly, he felt fabric and a waistband circling his waist where there had been none and knew that Cass has mojo'd Dean's boxers back on him. Dean slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the instinctive embarrassment over the fact that Cass had been aware of his problem. He also ignored the numerous disturbing sensations that sitting up had caused.

An overwhelming need for a very long, thorough shower became a driving force within him, especially when he felt something inside of one of his orifice's that shouldn't ever have anything in it. He carefully tossed back the covers and slowly lowered his legs to the floor. He gradually eased his weary body up wondering why everything felt so . . . not right, or, definitely not normal, even for him, which said a lot.

He almost passed back out when he felt a strong arm behind his back and another pulling his arm over Castiel's shoulders, even though Castiel had been on the opposite side of the bed. He didn't fight the hold in spite of his instincts to not accept any form of help from anyone. He knew he couldn't stand on his own at the moment.

"Uh, Cass," he started nervously, "Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but, what the hell, man?"

Castiel slowly led him to the bathroom. On the way, he answered noncommittally, "I am uncertain of your actual question, Dean."

"Of course, you are," Dean muttered sarcastically under his breath while rolling his eyes slightly. "Okay, first of all, what the hell is wrong with me? I mean, I'm not in pain, like real pain, so why do I feel so . . ."

"Unsteady?"

"Yeah, let's go with that," Dean evaded vaguely.

"You were infected with a substance, possibly a type of venom, and are still recovering. You have been ill for three days. This is the first day that you have actually been coherent at all," Castiel informed him impersonally.

They had made it to the bathroom door when Castiel paused and wondered hesitantly, "Do you wish me to assist you inside or wait here for you to call if you need it?"

Dean leaned against the door frame slightly, letting go of Castiel. He eyed the angel uncertainly and answered honestly but tried to make it sound like his normal cocky self, "I need a little 'me' time, you know, but . . ."

Castiel inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement then advised, "I will be right here if you need any assistance. I will get breakfast after you are out."

Dean pressed his lips together tightly, seriously wanting to deny the need, but deep down he felt much better knowing Cass had his back right now. At least until he figured out what the hell had happened to him. So he nodded then entered the bathroom closing the door firmly behind him.

Castiel's posture relaxed slightly when Dean did not lock the door that now stood between them. It was better than Castiel had hoped for. He unconsciously prayed that he'd at least have time to explain things to Dean and make what amends he could to Bobby and Sam.

Inside the bathroom, Dean limped over to the toilet, dropped his boxers, and sat down on the open seat. He closed his eyes briefly, steeling himself for what he was about to do. He leaned to the left side, using the wall for balance, and reached behind him. He felt the end of the object, gripped it and slowly pulled it out of his ass.

He flinched at the feeling and then again when he felt warm liquid flow out of his now unplugged opening. He shuddered slightly at the knowledge of what had been done to him. He vaguely wondered why he didn't remember it, although he was pretty happy about that fact at the moment. God knew, he remembered enough of that from the Pit.

He was also glad that he wasn't in actual pain because he knew how painful it was to be raped, especially repeatedly. Hell wasn't called Hell for kicks and down there it happened a lot. A whole lot more than he'd ever wanted to remember. The only difference was what was happening now. In hell, he didn't have to deal with the clean up because he always ended up dying in the end then being remade whole without all of the extra semen.

He wondered vaguely if Cass maybe healed him. But, if he did, then why didn't Cass remove the plug? Would Cass know what the plug was? After all, the guy, angel, was kind of a vanilla virgin. Or, at least, he was, Dean mentally amended as memory of Cass kissing Meg flashed through his mind. He felt the anger that the memory caused and quickly shook off the image.

Dean shook his head slightly and tossed the plug in the trash. He did his business and wiped up what he could before turning on the shower full blast and as hot as he could take it. He stepped into the shower and leaned his hands against the front wall where the knobs were. He bowed his head and let the hot water wash away all the soreness in his muscles.

He stayed in that position, keeping his mind clear of everything but the feeling of the hot water soothing him. After all, he was the king of denial and ignoring troubling feelings was first nature to him. He felt the water start to cool down then grabbed the soap and washed himself thoroughly. He rinsed off and shut down the water then dried off.

He heard the faint sound of voices in the other room. He quickly wrapped his towel around his waist and moved swiftly to the door. He noticed the voices lower in volume but not urgency. He knew they could tell he was on his way out of the bathroom.

He already had enough questions in his head. He had no desire to have any more. He did not hesitate to barge into the room and find out what was going on. He stopped abruptly in shock at what he saw in the main room.

"Well, lookee what we have here," Gabriel taunted mockingly. "What a fine specimen of human manhood you have found for yourself, bro. About time you had your millennia plus old cherry popped but did you have to use such a manwhore to do it?"

"Fuck you, asshat," Dean snapped irritably. "And . . .What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be dead or something?"

"Only the good die young, Deanie-boy," Gabriel mocked easily. "Besides, Daddy heard that someone had gotten too big for his britches."

"Yeah, you," Dean snarled angrily.

"Think again, bucko," Gabriel countered then turned to Cass with a solemn expression. "One day. It's all I could do. Sorry, bro." Cass nodded in understanding then Gabriel snapped his fingers and blinked out of the room.

"What the hell was that all about? Wasn't he dead?" Dean demanded with a total lack of patience.

"It is not of import," Castiel evaded emotionlessly. "I will get you breakfast." With a flutter of feathers, he was gone.

Dean pursed his lips in irritation then stomped over to his bed and sat down a moment to gather his thoughts. He knew something big was going down just by Gabriel's attitude. That dick was never serious unless it was about his family and it was the first time that he had heard about God from either angel on their own.

_**If God was back, then . . . oh, crap**_, Dean concluded with dread as a few things actually clicked into place. He narrowed his eyes as he replayed the entire conversation in his mind. "One day."

The flutter of feathers sounded again and Dean easily honed in on the spot. He was up and in Castiel's face as the angel appeared before him. He grabbed the angel and slammed his back against the nearest wall. "What the hell is going on, Cass? And don't you dare lie to me this time."

Castiel dropped the bag of food but managed to blink the coffee over to the table. With his mind occupied and not expecting Dean to attack him this way, he didn't fight Dean at all. Now that those things were done he could focus on Dean. He looked into his charge's face and found that Dean's eyes had lost focus. He frowned slightly at this unusual occurrence.

Dean, meanwhile, fought against images that showed this wasn't a new thing for them. The very graphic images were very, very graphic and he found himself wanting to . . . _**No**_, he blinked and shook his head then refocused on Castiel and the problem at hand.

"Why is Gabriel back and what the hell did he mean by 'one day'?" Dean demanded hotly, desperately trying to ignore sensations coursing through his body. He smelled Cass's warm clean scent and felt his blood heat up. Something about that scent, Cass's scent, . . .

He stared at Cass's slightly chapped lips and had the sudden desire to taste them but, contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a slave to his body, even if all his blood seemed to be heading south at the moment. And even though he was so not gay in any way shape or form, Cass was Cass and . . . so good . . . Wait, what? He shook his head and inhaled automatically in a bid for control.

Bad move as once again, he smelled Cass and he felt himself hardened even more. His cock twitched with interest as his blood started to burn. He felt an overwhelming desire to do something that he never thought he'd ever want to do. His mind silently begged, _**Cass!**_

Castiel's back stiffened at the question but his nose flared at Dean's scent he smelled now that Dean was in such close proximity with him. He had seriously hoped that the bath would have erased it so that he could ignore the things that had happened between them, the amazing . . . delicious things. He didn't know if he could stand this scent in addition to the knowledge that Gabriel had imparted to him. Too bad, Dean had heard it as well.

"I told you, it is not of import," Castiel still evaded firmly.

"Bullshit," Dean exploded hotly. "Your Dad's back and you have one day left. How in the hell is that not of import?"

Castiel inhaled deeply to calm his irritation at his charge's normal stubbornness then quickly realized his mistake as that wonderful scent filled his entire being. It had grown stronger over the last few seconds. He narrowed his eyes while he stared deep into Dean's eyes then realized that Dean was giving off pheromones, lust-filled pheromones. Dean wanted to mate with him, again, or at least his body, his tanned, muscled body wanted him, Castiel.

He tried to swallow a lusty moan this knowledge but knew he didn't succeed when he saw Dean's eyes flare with more heat in response. He cleared his throat and told him in a slightly huskier voice, "It is not of import because it is a family matter that has nothing to do with you. There is nothing that you can do about it so it is _**NOT**_ of import."

Dean frowned heavily, understanding everything that Castiel had pointed out, but once again, his angel didn't comprehend things correctly. Dean leaned forward until they were chest to chest and nose to nose. He ignored the shudder that ran through both of their bodies as well as the flare of intense heat and desire that raced through his body.

Up close and in his angel's face, Dean enunciated slowly but firmly, "Cass, you are of import! You, and anything that happens to you, is of import to me. And my family, because you are my family."

Dean paused a moment to let that sink into his angel's thick skull then clarified menacingly, "Now, I'm going to ask one more time. What is going on?"

Castiel swallowed thickly, fighting surprisingly strong, base instincts. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner . . . He couldn't let himself finish that thought. He sighed heavily, "Our Father is apparently back . . . home. And not happy." He paused for a moment in an attempt to figure out how to explain this. "According to Gabriel, he said something along the lines of 'just because the little could, doesn't mean that he should', I think."

"Oh, great," Dean commented sarcastically. "So now Daddy's back and pissed at the only son that actually tried to do the right thing? You have got to be kidding me!"

Dean pushed off of Castiel, intent on pacing off his anger, but Castiel quickly grabbed Dean's wrists and turned them so that Dean's back hit the wall and his wrists were pinned above his head. In the struggle, Dean's towel fell to the floor unnoticed.

Dean's eyes flew wide in surprise and he groaned slightly at the sharp pain in his back. Cass pressed in close and suddenly Dean's anger dissipated quickly. Confusion and desire warred within his body.

"Cass, what the hell?" Dean questioned huskily, feeling even more sensations, more desires. It was rare for another person to be able to overpower him so easily. The forcefulness reminded him once again of how powerful his friend was, and how powerless Dean was against him. That restrained power should not turn him on. It should piss him off but his whole, stupid body received a different message.

Castiel's entire body shuddered slightly and he exhaled slowly, still attempting to fight his baser nature. Dean's flashing green eyes, his incredible passion, his husky voice and Cass's scent mixed with Dean's pheromones . . . Castiel swallowed thickly and lowered his head. Maybe if he didn't look Dean in the eyes, he thought vaguely, only to find himself staring at . . .

Dean intently watched all the subtle movements Castiel made, searching for some clues as to what the hell was going on with his angel. No, wait, _the _angel, he meant, the angel. How long had he been calling Cass . . .

Castiel looked down and froze. Curiously, Dean followed Castiel's eyes down, still looking for clues, and found them both staring at Dean's very erect, very visible cock. It wasn't until then that Dean noticed the slight chill in the room.

"Uh," Dean started nervously then his eyes clashed with Castiel's very intense blue eyes. Dean had always noticed that the angel's eyes were extremely blue but now, God, they were so very, very . . . Dean nervously wet his lips and felt Castiel's eyes laser focus on them with so much heat that Dean unconsciously whimpered softly.

"Dean," Castiel started hoarsely. "How are you feeling?"

"Um," Dean stalled uncertainly. "Wha- . . . what do you mean?"

"How do you feel?" Castiel annunciated firmly.

Dean pressed his lips together, stuck between wanting to answer Cass's questions and not wanting to admit it. It being the sudden, intense attraction he felt toward this angel. He didn't remember feeling this much the last time that they had met but he'd always wanted . . . something from this being, this amazingly pure creature of light that thought he was actually worth something.

"Dean," Castiel prompted impatiently. It was getting harder and harder to hold back. He wanted, no, needed Dean's permission this time. He had to have it and he didn't think he could hold out much longer.

Dean nervously wet his lips again, remembering images that had been flashing through his mind all morning. "Cass," Dean started uncertainly. "Uh . . . wha-." He cleared his throat then continued doggedly, sounding only slightly stronger. "What happened while I was, you know, infected?"

Castiel stared deep into Dean's eyes and confirmed knowingly, "You already know that, Dean."

Dean swallowed thickly and tried but failed to suppress the small shiver that went through him at in depth knowledge those words held and that husky sex voice. No angel should ever possess that type of voice. He also remembered some of Gabriel's earlier taunting. Dean groaned softly in pleasured relief at the knowledge in his angel's eyes, "So it was you."

Castiel cocked his head to the side and observed with surprise, "You seem almost . . . relieved."

"Well, yeah," Dean verified slowly. "I thought it was a demon spawn or monster or something that did it. If I had to have gay sex with something, you'd so be my choice. But, dude, what's with the butt plug? That seems a bit kinky for a vanilla, virgin angel like you."

Castiel pressed his body against Dean's, sandwiching it tightly between the wall and himself, at the mention of that device. He drew in a shuddering breath and relished the intoxicating scent permeating the air around them. He could feel his wings fighting their bonds in their bid to help dominate the creature against him. He commanded huskily next to Dean's ear, "What are you feeling right now, Dean? Tell me."

Dean felt Cass's warm breath ghost over the sensitive skin on his neck and moaned wantonly, unable to hold back anymore, "Shit, Cass. I want . . . I want . . ."

"Want what, Dean?" Castiel breathed heavily.

**_Please read and review. Again this is my first time for this type of graphic fic so please be nice._**


	4. Chapter 4  The Act

Oh,_ yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own._

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

_**Addtional warning: This is a very long chapter. My muse wouldn't be quite. I tried to cut it but couldn't find a good cutoff spot so sorry.**_

**Chapter 4 – The Act**

"Ah, hell, just kiss me already, bird brain," Dean relented with resignation and his usual snark, all the while feeling like a total girl. He honestly couldn't admit how much he wanted this man before him, his angel. His throbbing desire had reached heights he'd never felt before.

Castiel's lips slammed into Dean's immediately and Castiel's tongue dominated Dean's mouth before Dean could get his hands free to make it happen. Dean moaned with heat as all of his body instantly responded to Castiel's domination, like his body instinctively needed, wanted to submit to Cass. He was already achingly rock hard and their first kiss hadn't even finished yet.

No, not first, he knew that deep down, but this was the first one he was really conscious for.

Dean slid his tongue against Cass's and purred softly while he drank in Castiel's taste, loving the familiarity of it. He knew this taste and loved it, desired it, hell, he honestly craved it more than he thought was possible. No chick had ever had this effect on him. No one had.

He tried to bring his hands down again to run them through that soft, silky, sex hair that Castiel always seemed to have. But he couldn't budge them. Eventually, he felt the need for oxygen, even though he really thought it was crazy to need that element more than the man in front of him.

Castiel seemed to realize his very human problem and reluctantly relented on his current need to map out every centimeter of Dean's succulent mouth. He worked his mouth to the side to kiss his way down Dean's lightly stubbled cheek and jaw then attached to the side of Dean's neck. He sucked on it hungrily, marking it, feeling Dean moan and wither while leaning his head over to give Cass even more access at the same time.

Cass lightly nipped at the spot and sucked harder until he was certain that his mark would last for days. Cass then moved up to nibble on Dean's ear lobe. He finally moved to that spot behind Dean's ear that always got Dean' extra excited.

"Oh, shit," Dean groaned heavily. He felt white hot desire burning through his veins. Lust sparked insanely within him as Cass sucked on his neck. He couldn't believe how willingly he offered even more of his neck to his angel. His eyes rolled back in his head and he felt his body tremble with arousal. He panted with intensive heat but vaguely suspected that something was off here. At the same time, everything felt so very, very right and, God, he wanted this so very much.

"Cass," he whimpered at the prodding of another memory. He groaned harshly, overwhelmed with increasing sensations and desires, "What's happening?"

Castiel stopped exploration of Dean's neck a long moment later and pulled back slightly. He closed his eyes briefly, steeling himself. He admitted with heavy disappointment in his raspy voice, "I was afraid of that. You need more sleep, Dean."

Castiel moved two fingers of his free hand toward his forehead but Dean evaded with a slight head bob and argued disgruntledly, "What? No! No, no, no. I don't need sleep. I need answers. I need . . . Cass, just tell me already."

Castiel sighed but warned him pointedly, "I will. I promise but I think it would be better if you sleep for a while first."

"Why?" Dean demanded irately, still very hard, aroused and, mainly, unsatisfied.

"I am trying to do the right thing here," Castiel explained with exasperated patience. "I . . . I have to . . . look, can you stand on your own?"

"Why?" Dean repeated irritably.

"Because I need to get away from you while you are . . .," Castiel trailed off.

"Horny," Dean guessed accurately and cast a quick glance down Cass's body then returned his eyes to Castiel, surmising easily, "We were both infected, weren't we?"

Castiel sighed heavily, "Yes. We both were infected."

"With what? Lust demon?"

Castiel frowned, showing how very disturbed he was by the question. "We are not sure. A normal lust demon would not have enough power to affect an angel and I was healed by Gabriel right after but it did not cure this. So we think it might have been a new creature that Eve made while she was out."

Dean mulled this over a moment then prodded, "You said we both _**were**_. Are you not affected anymore?"

Castiel lowered his eyes and head quickly but not before Dean saw something in his eyes. Dean tried to move his hands again, and then rolled his eyes when Castiel still wouldn't loosen his hold. "Cass, what are you hiding now? And why the hell can't I have my hands back?" Dean caught a glimpse of the slight smirk Castiel made before Cass ducked his head down to hide it and tried to surmise the cause.

"Dude, are you getting off on dominating me?" He noticed Castiel's self-conscious twitch. "You are, aren't you? You kinky SOB. So, what? Is that what the butt plug was about, too? How many times did we do it anyway because there was a lot inside me and, I mean, _**a lot**_?"

Dean smirked over the fact that each question seemed to impact the angel in some way. Castiel's breathing had increased dramatically and he had actually started sweating. Considering the angel had never done either the whole time Dean knew him, he knew that Castiel was getting really excited over his questions.

"Dean," Castiel rasped out in acute distress, using all of his willpower to fight the driving instinct to mate with the beautiful creature in front of him. He reached up two fingers again, intent on putting Dean out of his misery. But once again his human stunned him, when Castiel glanced at him to make sure his touch hit the right spot. The absolute last thing Castiel's weakening control needed was for his fingers to land in Dean's mouth by mistake. He could still remember how arousing Dean sucking on them felt.

"Of course, if I had known that you wanted to keep your spunk inside of me," Dean teased seductively, wondering where this was coming from because this was not normal for him at all. He watched Castiel's hand pause in midair and Cass's eyes flare wide while they stayed glued to his face, waiting for the ending of that statement. "I would have never let it out," Dean promised suggestively, "Maybe you should start all over. After all, I should still be pretty loose back there, don't ya think? Pretty opened up. Stretched out. . ."

Dean's head hit the wall hard as Castiel's mouth reattached to his and their tongues once again met in the age old combat for dominance, even though, apparently Castiel's right had already been assured. This time, Dean thrust his hips forward to move against Castiel's. Castiel slammed his hips back into Dean's in response, letting Dean feel the very hard evidence that his angel was far from sexless. Dean moaned with heat, feeling his desire growing ever stronger.

"Dean," Castiel moaned in response then warned harshly, "You have to stop. I can only . . . I can only take so much."

"I want. . . I want . . . you," Dean whimpered softly.

"No," Castiel denied breathlessly. "No, you don't. It is the infection."

"I don't care what it is," Dean snapped dismissively. "I want it. I want you. You want it. So stop fighting it, damn it."

"I cannot allow myself to take any more advantage of you than I already have," Castiel argued honorably.

"Damn it," Dean cursed vehemently with increasing frustration. "Then let me go and I'll take advantage of you."

Castiel barely smiled at that typical Dean statement. He stared into his charge's expressive eyes and saw what he needed. He leaned in and gently ran his tongue over Dean's lips while Dean immediately opened his mouth for his angel. Yes, in times like these, Castiel was _his_ angel, damn it.

"I don't want you to regret this," Castiel breathed against Dean's lips.

"I won't," Dean promised, not really knowing if that was true or not. It definitely felt true right now but he also knew he had his issues, like a butt load. Oh, God, was that the wrong analogy. He whimpered and really wanted his promise to be the true. 'One day,' came back to his mind, quickly followed by that strange image of Cass in a lake, and he knew right then that it actually was the truth.

Dean leaned forward and nipped Castiel's lower lip before dragging it into his own mouth, tugging at it the whole way. Castiel growled with increased heat and Dean knew that Cass was through fighting it. That became even more obvious when Dean felt skin on skin. He guessed Castiel had finally mojo'd away his own clothes.

Castiel grabbed the back of Dean's head in his free hand and turned Dean's head to deepen the kiss. They meet each other in a melding of lips and tongues, each man drinking the essence of the other like they were dying of thirst. Dean mewled and groaned as he kissed Castiel and his angel ground their hips together. Their swollen, leaking erections slid smoothly against each other, increasing their need for completion.

When Castiel finally moved his mouth back to Dean's neck, Dean had given up on breathing at all and panted for whatever oxygen he could get. Castiel licked and kissed his way down Dean's neck, leaving marks, as he went. Dean felt his cock against Castiel's and felt some precum oozing out of him by this point and dripping on to the angel, marking the angel as his, with his cum, his scent. That knowledge made him even harder. He ached so badly with desire that he thought he'd lose his mind soon. Needy whimpering escaped him constantly between pants.

Castiel leaned up to whisper his ear, breathing warm moist air over it, and coaxed seductively in that sexy, raspy voice of his, "That's right, Dean. Pant and whine like the needy little bitch you are." On cue, Dean mewled at heat wave that Cass's voice, breath and words caused.

"Such a needy little bitch you are. Heavens, you crave my cock so much," Cass cajoled huskily. Dean's cock twitched again and leaked more while Castiel continued to rub their cocks together, keeping the pleasurable sensations flowing over both of them. "I feel you, leaking all over me. Marking me. Making my cock slick with your own personal juice. But what you really want . . . what you really crave . . . is my cock, slick up with your cum, thrusting deep inside you, sliding balls deep in your sweet, tight ass."

"Oh, shit," Dean mewled wantonly as he felt his knees give out. Castiel's hold was the only thing keeping him upright. He couldn't believe he was so close to coming and they really hadn't gotten past the kissing stage yet. He had much more control than this. Or, at least, he thought he did.

"Know how I know, Dean?" Castiel continued to whisper seductively in his ear, letting his breath flow over that very sensitive spot on his neck. Dean wanted to know but also didn't want to know because he was barely holding on as it was. He felt Castiel's hand caressing down the other side of his neck and on down to his chest.

Castiel playfully flicked and teased his right nipple a couple of times before moving lower. "I know because I've had that perfect, hot, tight ass of yours. It's milked my cock so long and greedily, begging it for all of the cum I could possibly make."

"Oh, fuck," Dean whined desperately as his eyes rolled back in his head and he felt his orgasm approach.

"No," Castiel denied sharply, pulling back to stare into Dean's eyes. "You cannot come until I tell you to."

"Holy shit," Dean exclaimed softly, letting his head fall back, while his eyes rolled around in his head. He swallowed hard as he mentally attempted to get some control back. "You've got to be freakin' kidding me. I get the only virgin angel who's into D/S sex." He panted slightly then felt Cass's hand on his cock. "Cass, man, if you don't want me to come, you really . . . oh, hell, no!"

Dean winced slightly and tried to jerk away when he felt a cock ring being put on him. "Hey, I didn't sign up for any type of S & M sex," Dean argued weakly but they both knew it was only token resistance.

"Who _**ever**_ gave you the option?" Castiel demanded rhetorically then he gave a slow smile as he announced smugly, "You are my little bitch now, Dean. You have been since you so willingly gave me your ass last time. You begged for me to pound it. You are mine now, bitch. I can do whatever I want to you."

"Now how in the hell do you figure that?" Dean protested vehemently. "I ain't nobody's bitch." His pride refused to accept what Cass was saying, even though, deep down, he sensed that Cass was right.

"No?" Castiel challenged with ill-disguised amusement. He took a step back and dared patronizingly, "If you are not my bitch, prove it. Make me submit to you."

Dean stared Cass with dread that he tried to hide as he noticed that both of Castiel's hands were folded in front of his chest and yet Dean's were still being held above his head against the wall. _**Stupid angel mojo**_. Dean glared sullenly for a long moment then finally looked down, still pouting.

Castiel's eyes flamed red hot as he stared at Dean's submissive demeanor. His charge with his back pressed hard against the wall and his hands raised was hot enough but, add to that, his totally nude form, his taut abs, his large leaking erection and pouty lips. Cass drank in the sight of his amazing erotically displayed human.

He smirked slightly while he cajoled teasingly, "Do you have any idea how hot you look right now? In fact . . ." He pulled out his camera phone and as Dean's eyes turned to find out why Cass had stopped talking, Castiel took a picture.

"You son of a bitch," Dean snarled with outrage and an enormous amount of embarrassment. "I'd better not find that anywhere. Ever!"

Castiel arched an eyebrow and assured him confidently, "You are _**MY**_ bitch, Dean. No one else gets to see you like this. Ever."

"Still," Dean sulked sullenly, unwilling to acknowledge that he knew Cass was telling the truth. He also ignored the fact that his dick twitched in interest again at the fact that Cass had wanted him enough to have a picture of him like this in his phone. So he was a kinky bastard who had corrupted an equally kinky angel, like that was news to anyone. Well, Cass was, maybe.

Castiel stepped in close and leaned forward to grab Dean's pouty lower lip between his teeth. He sucked it into his mouth and nipped before letting go to give Dean a deeper kiss. He felt Dean's token resistance melt away within seconds.

When he let Dean breathe again, he cajoled huskily, "You are so sexy, especially when you pout. Those lips are so plump and soft. They taste so good. _**YOU**_ taste so good. I can't get enough of you. They also look extremely delicious around my cock as you suck me down."

"Damn it, Cass," Dean moaned hoarsely. "Please let me free."

"Why? So you can try to dominate me? I don't think so. You'll only hurt yourself," Castiel argued lightly.

"No," Dean disagreed weakly. "I want to touch you. I want to feel your hair. I want, I want you . . ." Dean hadn't even finished when his hands were released. His hands immediately dived into that silky, soft black hair and he was pulling Castiel back up for another kiss.

Dean's tongue pressed into Castiel's mouth as he aggressively asserted his sexual expertise and manhood. Castiel allowed it for a few long delicious moments. Dean took that as consent and walked Castiel back toward the bed, not relenting even a little on the kiss.

Castiel fell back on the bed when he felt it hit the back of his legs. He held on to Dean so that Dean climbed on top of him as he fell. He felt Dean's hands on his body, exploring him. Castiel moaned softly.

Dean's lips followed his hands down his angel's beautiful dark body. When he came to Castiel's cock, he gave a soft whistle while his hand slowly closed around the large, engorged erection. He tried to distract himself from the fact that this felt so familiar to him, holding another man's cock in his hands. He actually enjoyed the weight and feel of it in his hands but knew it was only because it was Cass's. "Man, Cass. I'm no slouch but, dude, you put me to shame. Are you sure this thing fits? I so should be feeling that still."

Castiel cocked his head and wondered curiously, "Why would you think that? You never had this type of sex before. Your body . . . Hell."

Dean winced slightly but continued to lightly stroke Castiel to distract himself even more from the conversation. He gently gripped Cass and gave him a slight twist on the upward motion while he answered nonchalantly, "Well, what can I say? Alistair was extremely thorough. Extremely. But I never had the clean up because I would eventually die and come back for round two, or, two thousand."

Castiel groaned slightly in pleasure and answered, or attempted to, while Dean softly stroked him, "I . . . I didn't know. I wouldn't . . . I healed some but it was mainly soreness. The oil I use helps with avoiding any pain, or damage."

"What oil?" Dean asked curiously, quickly latching on to any distraction.

Castiel flushed slightly and shook his head dismissively then segued, "Doesn't matter." He closed his eyes, enjoying Dean's hands on him. "You can be, uh, top, as humans call it. I never would have if I had . . ."

"Shhh." Dean moved up then kissed him long and slow, keeping his hand moving in a slow rhythm over Cass's arousal. "I know you wouldn't have. It's cool. I . . ." Dean swallowed thickly, unable to believe how far he was going with all this. "I . . ."

"Dean," Castiel objected immediately.

"No, Cass," Dean interjected quickly. "Let me get this out. Look, I'm not having any flashbacks or anything from this so, . . . shit. Look, man, honestly, if there's anything that could make that better, it would be doing this with you, okay? I mean, I trust you obviously, and I want you, and . . . shit."

Cass smiled slightly then, toward the end of Dean's ramble, he ordered abruptly, "Dean, shut up and kiss me. You think entirely too much for this!"

Dean paused in shock then smiled really big. "See, now this, this right here is why I love you, Cass," Dean commented sagely before doing exactly what Cass demanded.

Their lips meet in another hot, wet kiss with dueling tongues and Castiel flipped Dean onto his back. He kissed down his human's sleek chest, pausing to lick and tease Dean's nipples until Dean was a quivering mess under him. He moved onto Dean's thick, neglected cock.

Dean moaned helplessly when he felt the kittenish licks on the head of his heavy, overly engorged cock. Cass lightly lapped up all the precum that had leaked out of Dean during all their foreplay. Dean's hands flew to Castiel's hair only to be forced back onto the bed on either side of his head.

"CASS!" Dean complained with a needy whine.

Castiel smiled around the top of Dean's cock and Dean groaned at seeing that image. "I love you all needy and desperate, Dean."

"Bite me, Cass!"

"I'd rather blow you but if you insist," Castiel teased lightly, showing teeth.

"Okay, okay, you win. Please blow me, Cass," Dean begged reluctantly and groaned deeply when he felt Castiel's lips close around his sensitive organ. "Oh, shit. God."

Castiel pulled off of his cock with a loud pop and asked forcefully, "Please do not bring my Father into this, Dean."

"Oh, sorry. Sorry, man. My bad," Dean apologized quickly, only to moan again when Cass went back to sucking him off.

Dean almost came twice only to be stopped by the stupid cock ring before Castiel finally took the ring off then Dean was finally able to grab Castiel's head and forcefully thrust into his mouth. Dean whimpered continuously while he shot his load down Castiel's throat. His hands slowly fell back to his sides as he bonelessly laid on the bed, panting for all the oxygen his starved body could get.

He vaguely felt Cass turn him over onto his stomach with his pelvis resting on the hotel pillows, pushing his ass a little into the air. In his post orgasmic bliss, he didn't care what Cass did to him now. He felt Castiel slowly massage his back and on down to massage both cheeks of his ass. He moaned softly at the gentle pleasure that pulsed through him in response to Castiel's soothing touch. It mellowed him out even more. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into blissful pleasure.

He felt his ass being slowly parted by the firm hands clenching both of his lean, muscular cheeks. The warm breath ghosting over his entrance had his outer ring of muscles pucker slightly. He heard rustling only slightly before he felt a warm, wet sensation lick around his entrance. He groaned in pleasure as he hid his face in the bed. Oh, God, did that feel so good!

Castiel's strong tongue moved from Dean's surface muscles to his internal muscles. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head at the desire coursing through him and felt his cock start to fill again. He moaned and tried to keep his hips still while his body cried out to thrust back on to that long, pleasure-giving muscle.

First Cass's left hand was removed from that cheek while the tongue kept stabbing at him. When the left hand came back, it was coated with something slick and warm. The right hand followed in the same pattern but, by the time, it returned Dean was trembling slightly with the effort to not thrust back.

Both thumbs slid slowly down into the crevice of Dean's ass while the rest of the hands splayed his cheeks wide open, allowing ease access to his aroused, puckered entrance. When they both slid into his entrance to hold him open, for the tongue's deeper penetration, Dean gave up his inner struggle against his baser instincts. He moved his hips back on to the tongue, feeling it go deeper along with the thumbs.

"Oh, fuck," he whined desperately, unable to believe the pleasurable waves resulting from this act. It was already hands down the best sex he'd ever had and they hadn't even gotten near the end. He couldn't wait for more. He needed more. And he needed it now!

He froze at the feeling of something warm and wet dripping into his ass. He turned his head and looked back but all he saw was the top of Castiel's head. He never would have thought it would be so hot to see some guy's face buried in his ass but, damn, if his cock didn't twitch with interest and reach full arousal at the sight. He groaned lustily then asked huskily, "What are you doing, Cass?"

Castiel glanced up briefly but the minute his eyes met Dean's, Dean pressed his hips down to get friction on his needy cock. Castiel's all-knowing eyes made Dean blush uncontrollably. Castiel answered roughly, "Tasting you. Preparing you. I want to bury myself so deep in you but you have to be prepared because you have such a nice tight ass."

Dean loved the way those words got his blood pumping but couldn't resist a cocky, "So, is my ass sweet? I've always thought I had a sweet ass."

"Damn, Dean," Castiel swore slightly, as he pushed a finger into the tight ring of puckered muscles and felt Dean contract around it. Dean moaned softly and pressed back onto the finger automatically. "Your ass is so sweet . . . you have no idea . . . the things I want to do to it . . . even now, it's clinging to my finger. I can feel it needing more so I give it more." Cass narrated as he slipped another finger into Dean's tight, clinging entrance. "But it's never enough for you."

Dean pressed back while he mewled louder, unable to help himself.

"Listen to yourself, Dean. You're like a bitch in heat, and your ass wants even more, doesn't it?" Castiel cajoled dirtily while his teeth nipped lightly at Dean's ass cheek.

"Oh, fuck," Dean moaned desperately, thrusting his hips back. "Shit, yes. More, Cass. Feels so good."

Castiel smiled and added another slicked up finger. He pressed into the withering body beneath him and watched as Dean's moved his hips back, searching for more. Dean whined wantonly but Castiel was already adding another finger.

Dean sucked in air slightly in reaction to the tiny burn, resulting from having three fingers in him. He automatically tensed his anal muscles and heard Castiel purr behind him, "Yes. That's it, baby. So tight."

Castiel spread his fingers slightly and scissored them slowly to stretch the loose opening wider. Dean withered and moaned hotly, "Cass. Shit, that feels . . . oh, hell." He trailed off and reached a hand down, intent on giving his own needy erection a few tugs to take some of the edge off. He felt like he was going to explode at any minute now, which was highly unusual considering he'd already come once already.

A sharp crack sounded and pain flared on the side of one ass cheek. Dean automatically tensed around Castiel's fingers again and Castiel groaned then warned him, "You are not allowed to touch yourself, Dean. If you try it again, you will be punished and I will put a cock ring on you. Understand, Dean?"

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Dean snapped in shocked surprise while he turned to check his partner's face. His other ass cheeks flared with pain as Cass slapped it in retaliation for ignoring his question. Cass's eyes half closed with pleasure at the feel of Dean tightening around him again.

"Do you understand me, Dean?" Cass repeated harshly with underlying menace, intent on making Dean understand his place in this. "I will not repeat myself again."

Dean whimpered softly, fighting how much more turned on he was getting over being controlled by his angel, "Okay, okay, okay. Yes, I understand, but Cass . . ."

"No," Castiel interrupt briskly. "You will come when I tell you only. You will come from being 'fucked' by me, and my cock only. Understand?"

"Seriously, dude, what kind of pornos have you been watching?" Dean mouthed hotly, forgetting to think before he spoke as usual.

_**Crack!**_ Dean moaned low in his throat at the burn of Cass's sharper slap on top of his already abused cheek. He clenched tighter at the fingers then whimpered with need under his breath at the image of more punishment from his angel. He ordered tightly, "Quit playing around and fuck me already, Cass." Luckily, inspiration hit quickly and he added, "Please."

"Such a needy, little bitch," Castiel leaned over and growled in his ear then continued with the warning. "You need more prep."

At that point, Castiel's finger rubbed over Dean's prostrate, causing Dean's eyes to roll back in his head. Dean let out a keening moan and mewled with desperation, "I don't care. Fuck me, Cass. Just fuck me already. I need . . . shit . . . I really need . . ."

"As you wish," Castiel intoned emotionlessly, reminding Dean's mind of the very graphic images that had previously flashed him earlier today, while Castiel moved into position behind him. Castiel lightly slapped the inside of Dean's left thigh, signaling Dean to spread his legs for Cass. Dean whined and pressed his hips down against the pillows, looking for friction.

"Dean," Castiel warned and slapped Dean's other cheek hard in punishment then slapped inside of his other thigh lightly, again signaling Dean to make room for Cass.

Dean's response was to tighten up again at the slaps but his legs automatically obeyed Cass, spreading as far apart as they could, like any good, obedient, needy cockslut. Dean's mental image rebelled at this position but his body willingly opened him up, allowing Castiel to line up his cock with Dean's entrance.

Dean felt the blunt tip of Castiel and whimpered, immediately thrusting back to get Castiel deep inside him. He managed to capture the head of Castiel's cock into the first ring of muscles where he unconsciously clenched up at the sharp, sudden burn. Castiel's cock head was bigger than the three fingers that had been in there before.

"Such a slut," Castiel praised warmly. "Wanting my cock so bad but I wasn't ready for that so . . ." Castiel thrusted his hips forward only slightly and slapped Dean's ass hard at the same time.

Dean hissed at the outside burn while his internal muscles contracted then he moaned in unison with Castiel. Dean shivered slightly in an attempt to control his desire to have more cock inside him. He thought and quickly figured out what to do. "Please, Cass," he begged breathlessly, even though it went against every man instinct he had. For Cass, for this, he'd make an exception. "Please. More. I need more of you."

Castiel groaned in pleasure at the neediness in Dean's voice. He pulled back slightly and made slow shallow thrusts, teasing him. He saw Dean wither and whimper with needy pleasure. His hunter was coming apart around his cock. He kept Dean from thrusting back on him again. He questioned teasingly, "How much, Dean? How much of my cock do you want inside you?"

"Shit. All of it, Cass. I want your whole cock shoved so deep in me that I will be able to feel you in my throat, that I can taste your cum," Dean trailed off with a deeply pleasured moan at that image, vaguely remembering the taste.

Castiel made his image come true within the next second as he shoved his hips forward, driving his thick cock all the way into Dean. "Holy . . . shit, shit, shit," Dean cursed under his breath at the sharp sudden burn and the sensation of being way too full. "So friggin' big. Fuck."

Castiel's thick cock had almost ripped him open which only made Dean purr and tremble with more desire. Dean was torn between pleasure and pain but even the pain felt awesome to him so pleasure was definitely winning out. Castiel loosened his bruising grip on Dean's hips for a second and gently massaged Dean's back and ass to help Dean relax.

Dean moaned in pleasured delight now that he had adjusted to the feel of being so very full of Cass. He pressed back against Cass but there was nowhere to go. Cass was already balls deep in Dean's ass which caused Dean to unconsciously clench in pleasure.

Castiel moaned slightly behind him, "Heavens, Dean, so tight. Your ass is freakin' tight, like a skin tight glove. Geez, love your sweet, tight ass."

Dean mewled in pleasure at those words of praise and felt himself almost preen with pride over Cass's praise. He was more than slightly shocked at how much of a cockslut he was being. He wondered vaguely if it was just Cass or if Hell had turned him into this. Then he was so freakin' horny that he really didn't care anymore as long as Castiel continued to fuck him.

Castiel pulled all the way back until only his head was inside that last group of muscles then thrusted forward hard and fast. Dean felt the burn again but this time it was more pleasurable than the last. In fact, Castiel hit the right bundle dead on first thrust. Dean rolled his eyes back in his head and praised with immense pleasure, "Yes, Cass. Shit, yes. Again. Please. Harder."

Castiel thrusted back in harder and Dean raised his hips to meet him. They repeated the motion with Castiel slamming in harder in response to Dean's mindless litany of pleas and praise. "Oh, shit, Cass. Yes. So good. Harder. Please. Harder. Fuck. So freakin' good. More, Cass. I need more. So big. Shit."

"That's it, Dean," Cass coaxed lustily. "Beg for it, like such a good slut for my cock."

Dean groaned in agreement and continued eagerly, "Yes. Just like that. So big. Cass, oh, fuck me. Fuck me hard. Oh, so good . . ."

Castiel looked down with half lidded eyes and watched his cock slam into Dean's body. He knew his grip was leaving bruises on Dean's hips but he didn't care. If anything, he wanted to make Dean in as many ways as he could.

He watched Dean's entrance try to keep his cock inside and saw how Dean's muscles gripped him tight. Castiel moaned, "You should see yourself, Dean. I might have gripped you tight and raised you from perdition but your ass, Dean, is gripping my cock tight and milking me inside your body. It wants me to paint you with my seed, my essence. You want that, too, don't you? Want me to coat your insides with my cum."

"Oh, shit, Cass. Yes. Damn it, Cass," Dean mewled in delight. "All of it. Shit. What the hell? Sex has never been this fuckin' good. Shit. I'm getting close."

"No, you aren't," Castiel argued firmly and Dean felt a ring around his cock.

"Aw, man, come on," Dean whined uneasily, needing to orgasm.

"First, I want you to ride me," Castiel leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"What? Ride you? You mean like . . . as in . . . like cowgirl . . ." Dean couldn't finish asking for clarification because Castiel leaned back onto his ankles and pulled Dean down into his lap to thrust even harder into Dean's tight warm body.

Before Dean knew it, he started pressing himself down on Castiel's thick cock, mindless of everything except pleasure. Castiel leaned back further then laid down on the bed. He stopped Dean with his mojo and Dean whimpered desperately, "Cass."

Castiel directed with a calm voice that totally belied his immense arousal, "I want you to rise up and turn around. I want to see your face as you ride me. I want to watch how much you enjoy bouncing your sweet ass on my thick cock. Want to see you fuck your brains out me."

Dean whimpered and whined with desperate need at Cass's husky words but followed Castiel's instructions. He lifted up and swung his legs around so that he faced Castiel who now laid back on a pillow by the headboard of the bed. He licked his lips nervously then glanced down at the huge cock that had been inside him. He shuddered lightly at how very much he wanted that back inside him, filling him so completely. He glanced back at Castiel uncertainly and caught Cass moving his hand out from behind his back.

Castiel figured that this was a good time to add some more oil so he quickly reached behind his back and moved his hands over his oil glands. His hand was soaked instantly from being so aroused. He gripped his cock and coated it with the oil.

Dean swallowed thickly at the arousing sight of Castiel oiling himself up. Dean wet his lips hungrily then asked softly while his eyes glazed over with lust at the soft, fresh scent of Cass, "Is that oil from your wings?"

"Yes," Castiel answered with a bit of embarrassment. "It works well for this."

"Yeah," Dean agreed with glassy eyes as he devoured the scene of his angel lubing himself up for Dean.

Castiel dropped his hand down and cocked an eyebrow at Dean, prompting him.

Dean shifted nervously and moved forward after he realized that Castiel wasn't going to help him with this. He gripped Castiel's cock to hold it in place then slowly lower himself down onto it. He felt the blunt tip nudge his entrance and gently slid down on to it, impaling himself on the rock hard instrument of pleasure.

He moaned loudly at the once again extremely full feeling. He didn't stop until he was all the way seated on that awesomely large cock. In fact, he grounded his ass down, trying to get every bit of Cass inside his hot hole. He growled slightly when he raised back up experimentally then dropped back down on Cass quickly, loving the almost ripping feeling. He did it again shifting slightly. He whimpered again when he found the right angle and hit that special spot inside of him.

"Oh, shit, Cass," Dean rambled before leaning over and forcefully kissing Castiel. "So good. So deep and hard. Fuck. No wonder girls love this so much. Need more, so much more."

Castiel's eyes rolled slightly back in his head at the tight passage's movements on him. "Damn it, Dean. So freakin' tight. And hot. Shit." They both rambled to each other in a highly aroused state of mind.

Castiel refocused his eyes on the man riding him like a wild stallion. He watched Dean lift up and slam down on his cock repeatedly, impaling himself almost violently, while Dean's own overly engorged erection bounced excitedly at each motion, oozing precum in the process while still held prisoner in its cock ring. Cass felt drops fall onto his heated body. He reached up and gripped Dean's tip lightly then swiped his thumb over the leaking slit. Dean moved a hand up and teased his own nipple while tossing his head back and moaning lustily at all the sensations.

Castiel watched Dean arch his back and slam down harder on him while Castiel thrusted up into Dean, feeling the clench and pull of Dean's internal muscles. He wished that he could have recorded this because Dean looked a thousand times better than anything in that pizza man movie or any of the others like that. Cass stared into Dean's half open, glazed eyes then slowly licked Dean's precum off of his thumb before sucking it clean.

Dean groaned deep in his throat, letting his head lull for a moment, before he blinked through his passion hazed vision and begged hoarsely, "Cass, please. Please. Let it go. I, I need to come, man. Fuck, I need to come so bad."

Castiel eyed his human, taking in the lust blown, emerald eyes and needy expression. In less than a second, Castiel tossed Dean on to his back and slammed hard into him with his cock, taking back any space lost between them during the move. Castiel demanded in a rasp, "Are you ready to come from my cock pounding your ass alone?"

"Yes! Shit, yes," Dean admitted franticly.

Castiel smirked slightly then prepared himself and unlatched the ring with a quick twist of his wrist. He slammed into Dean's tight channel two more times then he slapped his hand over his mark on Dean's shoulder before Dean threw his head back and his back arched off of the bed while he shouted in ecstasy, "Fuck! Cass. Oh, God. Shit."

Dean had felt his orgasm build with each thrust of Cass's hips and knew it wouldn't take long. Cass knew where his spot was and loved slamming it with that huge cock of his. He was going to be so sore after this but he didn't regret a thing, except not doing this sooner. Cass's hand over his scar caused Dean's orgasm to shoot over the edge of oblivion.

He saw blinding white light and in the midst of that he could have sworn that he actually saw the dark outline of Cass's wings. Then mind numbing pleasure killed all thoughts in Dean's head. All of the nerves in his body hummed with such intense feeling that he only vaguely felt Castiel paused, pull out, flip him over and then thrust back into his body all the way to the hilt, trying to find his own orgasm.

Sometime later, Dean slowly became aware of someone behind him, pressed against his back, and up inside of him. He felt that someone rut against his ass which in turn moved something deeper within him. Then he felt it, the warm squirt from Cass's cock. Instead of being disgusting or grossed out like he had thought he would be, it actually turned him on. There was another squirt and he felt blood trying to head south again.

He softly moaned in pleasure, despite his disbelief at being able to be aroused again this soon after such great orgasms. He wasn't even sure he had it in him to get it up again. Then he felt a slick hand slide down his chest and eventually wrap around his half hard cock. Pleasant sensations swelled up with desire.

Amazingly, in seconds later, he was fully erect and horny as hell. He felt another splash of cum pant his insides, amplifying his already turned up libido. The knowledge that his angel had marked his outside body completely and was now painting his insides with the same thoroughness filled Dean with more pleasure than he had thought possible.

Another squirt pulsed and he frowned slightly in concern. "Dude, how much do you have in there anyway?"

Cass's hand continued its slow slide up and down Dean's thick cock. Cass buried his face in to Dean's neck. He kissed it and sucked on it, marking Dean yet again. Dean mewled wantonly again, still finding it hard to believe that he was becoming aroused again after such a cosmically, mind-blowing orgasm.

When Cass finished marking his human's neck again, he whispered into Dean's ear, "When I have reduced in size enough to pull out without causing you pain, I will but I can continue this for . . . awhile."

"What? What is awhile? How long have . . ."

"You sort of blissed out about ten minutes ago," Cass informed him, lazily kissing on his neck some more.

Dean blinked for a moment as his brain slowly tried to make sense of all this but it was difficult to think with so much blood flowing elsewhere, among other things. He closed his eyes wearily then the disturbing thought struck him. He exclaimed in shock, "Dude, are we tied? Like mated? Like dogs and . . . stuff? Like tied tied?"

Cass didn't answer. He didn't have to because he successfully distracted Dean enough that Dean wasn't sure that he really cared as more warm liquid flowed into him. It was actually a very pleasant sensation, which really should have freaked him out. But it was hard to be freaked out with Cass holding him this way, and did he really just think that?

Between the lazy kisses and the slow jacking off that Cass was doing to him, Dean had a hard time keeping thoughts in his head long enough to act on. He moaned and gently pushed his hips back onto Cass's cock. Castiel moaned in reply and a bigger shot of liquid poured into him. "Dean."

Dean gripped Castiel's hand to speed up the slide on his cock. When it encountered the slick oil on Cass's hand, Dean curiously brought that hand back up to his nose while his other hand covered Cass's to speed up the rhythm. He smelled the oil on his hand, which reminded him of lightning and thunderstorms, but also all the best in nature, like freshly cut grass and the smell of spring in the air.

It was clearly everything Cass. The mouthwatering smell compelled him to taste it which he did with a tentative lick that quickly led into full-fledged sucking his fingers clean. The indescribable taste was out of this world and made him ravenous for more.

Too late, Castiel noticed the smell and sucking sound. His eyes popped wide open and growled low, "No. Dean, please tell me you didn't taste my oil." In contrast, the actual thought of Dean tasting his oil caused more cum to shoot out of his erection and into Dean.

Dean's mouth continued to explode with intense feeling, like every nerve sung out with ecstasy. He moaned wantonly and only vaguely heard Cass's question. He hedged nervously, "Um . . . well."

Castiel sighed in resignation and voiced without the slightest reluctance, "Here we go again."

_**Please read and review. I will get back to the plot next chapter because all good thing must come to an end. Right?**_


	5. Chapter 5  The Deadline

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own._

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

_**In this chapter, no smut, only swearing and adult subject matter. As much as I enjoy smut, I figured it was time to add a little plot.**_

**Chapter 5 – The Deadline**

Heavy metal rifts penetrated his consciousness. He opted to ignore it and snuggled down deeper into the best sleep he'd had in ages. The warmth that surrounded him called to him like a siren's song. He felt warm, comforted and very loved which until recently was a very rare feeling for him. He fell back to sleep easily.

Meanwhile, Castiel's eyes popped open and he turned his head to encounter the back of Dean's head. Castiel mojo'd Dean's cell phone over to his hand while he gently pushed Dean's shoulder. He inquired hesitantly in a raspy voice, "Dean. Did you ever call Sam?"

"Oh, crap," Dean rasped drily. He really needed to hydrate badly. He took the phone that was offered him and opened the line, clearing his throat. "Hey, Sammy. What's up?"

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam exploded loudly. "Why didn't you call me earlier?"

Dean sighed heavily in anticipation of a difficult conversation then felt Cass pull back away from him. As he pulled out of inside of Dean, Dean had to lower the mouthpiece away from his mouth because he couldn't contain a disappointed moan at the now very empty feeling. He mentally steeled himself to focus on Sam and started to answer Sam's call when he felt something else being shoved up inside his very sorely abused entrance.

He winced and frowned in confusion. He glanced over his shoulder but he saw that Cass had already turned his back and was completely dressed. Dean sighed again and answered quickly as Sam's tirade increased, "Damn it, Sam. Calm down. I just woke up. Okay? And stop yelling, damn it. I have a killer headache."

"I will be back with food and water," Cass informed him emotionlessly.

Dean nodded to Cass to show that he'd heard Cass and continued to focus on Sam's bitchy attitude. "What's the problem, Sam?"

"The problem, Dean, is that my brother disappeared during a demon hunt and has been missing for over five days now! And now I find out that you could have call but didn't so forgive me if I'm a tad bit upset," Sam ranted hotly.

"Why don't you control your OCD, Samantha? You are blowing this all out of proportion, you know. I just became conscious a while ago, thanks for asking, by the way. I still need to eat, drink and shower but I'm sure Cass will bring me back as soon as I'm done," Dean snapped irritably. He tried to forget what was supposed to happen to Cass after that.

"Yeah," Sam started hesitantly, "About that. Is he really . . . you know, just him?"

"Yeah, Sam, he is. Oh, and also, Gabriel's back," Dean added with disgust.

"What? When?"

"Apparently their Dad is back and not happy so He brought Gabriel back to get things in order. It really says something when that dick is the best alternative that you have."

"Well, at least He didn't bring back Michael or Raphael," Sam countered logically.

Dean sighed heavily, "True dat. Look, let me shower and eat then I will call you back with ETAs. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Really. Just completely wiped. Talk to you later. Take care, Sammy," Dean signed off and hung up then slowly eased up and moved his legs off the bed.

At about the same time that he started to rise, he heard Cass. He looked over and saw Cass place a bag on the table then walk swiftly over to Dean. He helped Dean to stand up then waited. Dean tested his legs before letting go of Cass and slowly making his way toward the bathroom.

"Dean," Cass called out curiously.

Dean waved a dismissing hand then turned to lean against the bathroom door frame to tell him. "I'm good, Cass. Just really tired and sore but I'm good. I was wondering, though, why you, uh . . ." Dean trailed off as he felt heat flow to his face.

Castiel actually caught on this time and answered calmly, "I did not think that you wanted it getting all over you and the bed while you conversed with your brother."

Dean thought for a moment then nodded gratefully. "Good thinking. I'll be out in a bit." Dean closed the door and quickly cleaned up for the second time today. Or, at least, he hoped it was still today, even though he sincerely doubted it.

He came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist again and felt a tremendous amount of relief that there were no new visitors and that Cass was still there. Cass stood by the window, looking out through the thin white curtain. The heavier ones were pulled back out of the way.

Dean quickly got dressed, ignoring the soreness all over his body, especially in a certain part of his body's lower region. He moved over to the table and decided that eating standing up would be preferable to sitting down at the moment. He knew that he should be freaking out about the gay sex thing but honestly he was a lot more worried about Cass.

He smelled the burger and fries inside then his stomach tried to eat its way out of his body to get at the food. He knew he seriously needed food so he grabbed his burger out of the bag and bit into it ravenously. His eyes rolled back as he let out a loud pleasured moan. He couldn't remember when a burger had ever tasted so good.

Castiel turned when he heard Dean eating but didn't move from his spot. At Dean's pleasured moan, Castiel's eyes blazed with heat at the memories it stirred. He wished he had more time but he knew they both had to get on with what they had to do.

Dean's chewing slowed when he opened his eyes and they clashed with Cass's heated ones. He swallowed thickly, staring at the angel before him. He knew that look, having seen it a lot over the last several hours. He drank some of his coke to wash down the rest and asked regretfully, "How much time?"

Castiel glanced down a moment before he met Dean's eyes again. He intoned solemnly, "A little under an hour now. Enough time to get you to Sam at Bobby's." A memory flashed in Dean's mind, making him pause in his next bite. Castiel cocked his head curiously and wondered, "What is it, Dean?"

Dean swallowed thickly and asked hesitantly, "Is Bobby with him? I mean, is Bobby, you know, . . . okay?"

Castiel frowned heavily but answered slowly, "As far as I know he is well. Why?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Dean dismissed distractedly then segued. "So what's the plan?"

"After you are done eating and drinking, I will send you back to them then I will . . ." Castiel trailed off vaguely.

"Right." Dean nodded and lowered his head a moment then met Castiel's eyes again and begged softly, "Promise me that you will let me know what . . . you know. Even if that dick, Gabriel, has to be the one to tell me."

Castiel promised honestly, "I will do my best, Dean."

Dean nodded again then focused on finishing his meal quickly. He always hated long goodbyes. He couldn't take the emotion involved here a lot less than most. He downed his coke and two bottles of water then found Castiel standing right next to him.

"Are you ready?" Castiel asked softly.

"Um, yeah," Dean confirmed hesitantly.

"Do you want me to heal you?"

"What?" Dean asked distractedly then flushed with embarrassment and some heat. "No," Dean answered thickly. "No, I'm good."

"Dean, I can tell you are sore," Castiel argued guiltily.

Dean flushed even more and knew he was probably bright red at this point. He still shook his head and countered, "Yeah, well, I'm still good." Castiel studied him doubtfully. "Really. I am good," Dean reinforced firmly.

"You want to feel this?" Castiel clarified slowly, trying to ignore the warmth growing within him at the thought that Dean wanted to keep this uncomfortable physical reminder.

"Cass," Dean warned but under the weight of Cass's unbending stare, he relented. "Yeah, actually, I do," Dean admitted reluctantly, just because he felt like a girl saying it aloud and he always hated talking about his feelings with anyone.

Castiel's face lit up with pleasure and heat before he nodded and let the subject drop. Castiel gave Dean his cell phone and they both made sure all of their belongings were taken care of. Finally, he looked at Dean and informed with his normal monotone, "I will 'zap' you over there. Goodbye, Dean."

Dean shook his head and knocked Castiel's outstretched hand out of his way. He moved in close with his angel, because Cass was his angel now. They had spent a lot of time the past few days making sure of that.

He taunted lightly, "You really suck at goodbyes, dude. You know that? But, first, according to everyone else, this . . .," Dean motioned to the hotel room before continuing, "never happened, especially as far as our brothers are concern. It stays between us two. Clear?" Castiel nodded solemnly. "Second, this is how you tell your latest fling goodbye."

He grabbed Castiel by the neck and pulled him in for a long, deep sensual kiss that defiantly turned both of them back on. He finally pulled away several long moments later. He instructed Cass hoarsely, "That's how you say goodbye after what we did the past day."

Yeah, Dean was totally chick-flicking out. He actually felt like he might be growing female parts. It wasn't that he didn't feel this stuff. It was that he didn't want to acknowledge it, much less admit it aloud. But Cass was different. He didn't have the human experience so he had to be told all this. Honestly, part of Dean got a huge kick out of teaching the angel, and it made Dean feel extra special to be able to do it. Mostly, though, this could be Cass's last day and Dean's last chance to do this. The vision of Cass's watery grave was more than enough to break Dean's barrier on this.

"Five days, fifteen hours, forty minutes and twenty seconds," Castiel corrected.

Dean smirked and countered adamantly, "Whatever. My point is that the last part was all us, not that other demon crap."

"As you wish," Castiel intoned solemnly.

"That's it. No more unsupervised TV for you, especially if you are going to insist on sounding this gay," Dean growled irritably. Castiel smirked and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead.

Dean blinked and saw he was standing outside of Bobby's house in the early morning hours. Only the darkness spread like wildfire. Inky blackness replaced the soft glow of dawn. Day became night which darkened the old, chipped off white pain of Bobby's home. Shadows consumed the entire second floor and parts of the first floor. Dean could see burned remains of books and papers fluttering softly in the wind as black ooze filled his mind.

_**Please read and review.**_


	6. Chapter 6  The Aftermath

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own._

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

_**In this chapter, no smut, only swearing and adult subject matter. As much as I enjoy smut, I figured it was time to add a little plot.**_

**Chapter 6 – The Aftermath**

Dean blinked and saw he was standing outside of Bobby's house in the early morning hours. For a moment, a burned out, hollow version of this flashed in Dean's head. It seemed so real that his knees almost buckled under the misery such a sight had caused him. He shook his head in denial and to clear the image out. Luckily, it worked and Bobby's house was back in the pre-dawn light, chipped paint and all.

Dean sighed in relief then closed his eyes and actually said a long prayer on his friend's behalf because he had nothing else that he could do for Cass. He also prayed that Cass met up with the forgiving, New Testament God and not the Old, full of wrath one. He sincerely hoped that his prayers were actually heard and listened to this time. With a final heavy sigh and a heavier heart, Dean slowly made his way up the steps to Bobby's house then knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Bobby's voice growled from behind the door. Dean smiled slightly in relief that his previous unrealized fears were completely unfounded. Bobby opened the door and griped irritably, "What the hell are you doing knocking on my door for? You know you are always welcome here, son."

"I just wanted to make sure of my welcome. Last time something like this happened, you greeted me with a silver knife," Dean joked morosely.

"Well, you are going to get your normal belt of holy water. You know the drill. Now, come on in so that your idjit brother will stop trying to wear a path through my floors," Bobby answered staunchly before turning and dodging Sam who was headed straight for his brother.

Sam grabbed Dean in a huge bear hug, causing Dean's muscles to become even more sore. He pulled back and slapped Dean on the back. Sam joked, "You look like hell warmed over. What happened to you? I thought you said you were okay."

Dean slapped Sam back on the shoulder harder, just because he had to, big brother rules and all that macho stuff, then he observed laughingly, "Well, we would definitely know what hell looked like, wouldn't we? I'm pretty sure that I don't agree with you, though. My hell was a lot worse that what I look like."

"Come on into the kitchen, you idjits," Bobby called out from that room. "We still have some coffee in here."

Dean led the way to the kitchen and saw that Bobby was filling three coffee mugs. Dean called out, "I'd rather have that holy water right now, Bobby." Bobby arched an eyebrow at the unusual comment but Dean answered easily, "What? I'm really dehydrated right now. Don't think coffee will help that any _AND_ I don't plan on staying up very long." Bobby shrugged and handed Dean his flask.

"What happened to you, Dean?" Sam pried with concern.

Dean leaned back against the kitchen countertop while Sam and Bobby stood by the kitchen table. Dean drank down several swallows of the flask before shrugging and replying, "I honestly don't know a whole lot. Most of it, I got from Cass. Apparently the demon thing we were hunting intentionally drew us out. Once it grabbed me, it subdued me by infecting me with something, and before both of you ask, no, I don't know what. I don't remember much, except waking up a little bit yesterday then passing back out. Cass said that was the first time I was actually aware of my surroundings."

"Cass," Sam spit out suspiciously.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam and demanded calmly, "You gonna let me finish?" Sam reluctantly nodded so Dean continued firmly, "According to _**Cass**_, I was used as bait and a distraction in a trap to get to Cass. Once Cass showed, the demon thing infected him as well and, the combination of the two, allowed Crowley and Gabriel to open Purgatory and yank all the souls out of Cass then put them all back where they belonged. I'm pretty sure that Gabriel stopped Crowley from getting them, too. So, Cass is officially denuked."

"But you don't remember any of this?" Bobby confirmed uneasily.

Dean paused thoughtfully then admitted readily, "No, not really."

"He's playing you, Dean," Sam snapped irritably, unable to keep quiet anymore and amazed at his brother's gullibility. "And is this a totally honest 'I don't remember a thing' thing or a lying-through-your-teeth-right-back-from-Hell's 'I don't remember a thing' thing?"

"Okay, first of all, Cass is not playing me. He doesn't have the souls anymore. I can tell. He's not power tripping, or god tripping, at all. Second, I. Do. Not. Remember. I was infected with something that even Gabriel, an archangel, couldn't clean out of Cass, an angel. Cass was just as infected as I was which means it was some serious stuff so pardon me if I don't have the energy to join you on your witch hunt, Sam," Dean finished harshly.

"Well, what do you expect, Deano, when you expend all your energy in dubious, vigorous activities instead of resting and healing like you were supposed to?" Gabriel taunted lightly from his position standing beside Sam all of the sudden.

"Gabriel," Dean hissed with intense dislike. "What the hell would you know of it? You weren't even there, dickhead."

"How do you know that?" Gabriel pointed out skeptically. "That is, if you don't remember anything."

Dean growled menacingly, "Don't you have someone else to annoy to death?"

"Why, Dean," Gabriel exclaimed with injured shock. "I thought you wanted to see me. That you were, in fact, waiting on me, even."

Dean tensed immediately and stared meaningfully at Gabriel. In fact, Dean's eyes expressed so much emotion that Gabriel couldn't consciously take advantage of this particular power play. His shoulders dropped slightly and shook his head once.

Dean slumped against the countertop again and ran a hand over his face before he asked reluctantly, "Then why are you here?"

"On orders, Deano," Gabriel quickly fell into taunting again. He touched two fingers to Sam's temple and Sam jerked slightly then stared at Gabriel in wonder.

"Oh, please," Gabriel protested with totally insincere modesty. "Thank Cass. He begged to be able to rectify the wrongs he did while he starred as the 'little engine that could'. But he doesn't have that kind of power anymore so I'm subbing for him."

"What did you do to him?" Dean demanded menacingly.

"Who?" Gabriel prodded vaguely, irritating Dean to no end. "Cassie or Sammy?"

"Either," Dean snapped back irrationally then amended with some confusion. "Both."

"Well, Cassie, nothing. In fact, haven't seen him since our last talk. But Sammy . . . For Sammy, we, and I mean the royal We, really didn't want to put the wall back up because it could fall again so it was decided to put a screen, or filter, so that Sam can tell the difference between hallucination and reality. Now the Lucy hallucinations cannot torment him as much as they used to. He actually now views his sauna trip down under pretty much the same as you, thanks to little ol' me, but with a lot less guilt because Sam is, well, Sam and you are . . . you."

Dean processed slowly then verified uneasily, "Lucy hallucinations? Lucy?"

"As in Lucifer," Gabriel clarified easily.

"You are having Lucifer hallucinations, Sam?"

"Dean," Sam started slowly with a heavy sigh but Dean already knew the truth and interrupted tightly, "How long?"

Sam sighed and reluctantly admitted, "Since the wall fell."

Dean compressed his lips tightly then acknowledged sarcastically, "Of course. Of course, you are." Dean glanced at Bobby and saw that he hadn't known, either. Dean sighed and shook his head then mumbled to himself sarcastically, "That's great, just great. Just like old times."

"Dean," Sam started again but Dean waved him away and focused on Gabriel.

Dean verified through Gabriel, "Did all the souls go back into Purgatory or did Crowley get them?"

"That douchebag," Gabriel insulted lightly. "As if." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Crowley appeared while in the midst of yelling at someone, or something.

Crowley's mouth snapped shut as he viewed his changed surroundings and found Bobby then Sam and Gabriel. "Oh, for the love of all that's evil, can't you people just leave . . ." Crowley trailed off when his eyes spotted Dean then he smirked evilly and Dean straightened up to prepare for the assault he could tell was coming.

"Well, well, well, you, Mister Elder Winchester, have looked much better and did look perfectly delectable last time we all viewed you. All of you," Crowley crowed with delight, knowing he'd gotten to the man as Dean's face flushed lightly.

"Whatever, dickhead. At least, I'm not short and fat with an obnoxious over inflated ego," Dean replied angrily, knowing his mind was way too tired for this conversation.

Crowley frowned slightly before Gabriel chimed in helpfully, "Unfortunately, the boy toy here doesn't remember a thing from that night. Sad, isn't it?"

Crowley chuckled lightly then taunted with undisguised relish, "Definitely. Oh, that's too rich for words. I must find the best way to enjoy this for maximum torture. Some things are meant to be more memorable. Poor Cassie. You know, as his older brother, it's up to you to educate the man. Or, even both of them, if necessary."

"True," Gabriel allowed easily, playing along just to get under Dean's skin, then sighed with a heavily put upon air. "I must plan the best revenge, oh, oops, I meant, lesson for this. After all, cherries are too good to be wasted on unappreciative gluttons."

Luckily for Dean, Sam and Bobby didn't seem to be following the conversation but he knew his own face was probably beet red. God knew, it felt hot enough for it. He decided to play it off as anger instead of the completely uncomfortable embarrassment that it was. He tried to storm out of the room, grumbling, "Whatever, asshats. I'm going to bed."

"Didn't you just leave there?" Gabriel called out tauntingly.

"Oh, hey, TMI, featherbrains," Crowley objected with obvious annoyance before continuing to insult Dean, "It must be hell to be so old and yet so young. In fact, I have to tell you that you are the youngest grumpy old man I've ever seen but, hey, at least, we all now know a trade that you are smashingly good at. I'm sure you learned quite a few of those tricks from -"

"That's it," Dean cut off Crowley viciously and snarled, "Where the hell is my sawed off, Sam?" His eyes swiftly searched the kitchen for the nearest available salt container.

"Temper, temper, temper, tiger," Crowley admonished easily. "You seem awfully tense. Aren't you getting any? Or was it just not that good? Why one would have thought it would have been an almost ang-"

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed then got a clue and realized he still had some holy water in the flask so he splashed it in Crowley's direction but the bugger disappeared with his laughter ringing in the air. Dean slammed the flask down on the table and stormed into the study, yanking up a bottle of whiskey on his way through, so that he could get smashed beforehand. He stormed up the stairs and made it to the guest room before he encountered Gabriel.

"Buzz off, chuckles," Dean growled irately, beyond pissed at the moment.

Gabriel shook his head slightly and snapped his fingers. Dean's bottle disappeared instantly which caused Dean to curse, charge and swing at the archangel. Gabriel caught his fist easily and ordered abruptly, "Stop that. Cassie will be upset if you damage yourself this way. You are plenty tired already and the last thing you need right now is alcohol."

Gabriel paused then determinedly cut Dean off when he attempted to snarl. Gabriel vowed softly, "I will let you know about Castiel as soon as I can. I promise, Dean."

Dean stopped fighting once he realized he was talking to Gabriel, the archangel and older brother, and not the cosmically annoying trickster. He slumped and sighed wearily, "Yeah. Okay. Just. . . help him, Gabriel. . . please. Just help him."

Gabriel promised solemnly, "I will do my best. Now sleep." Gabriel ordered as he quickly pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead then caught the exhausted, passed out hunter easily and laid him on the bed. He had just straightened up when Sam and Bobby came into the room to check on them. Gabriel motioned them out and they all headed back down to the study.

Once in the study, Sam demanded aggressively, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay, Sam," Gabriel assured him. "He's just exhausted. The . . . infection took a lot out of him. Even though he slept, he didn't really rest. Just give him a day or so in bed. Make sure he eats and drinks lots of water. He should be good to go."

"Was the infection really that bad?" Bobby asked with concern. "Do we need to watch for any symptoms or side effects? Are you sure that he's over it? Because he really looked like something the cat hacked up and dragged in."

Gabriel frowned thoughtfully then answered honestly, "Really don't know. Never encountered this before which is part of the reason we didn't want to risk infecting you two. Just pray to me if anything seems off or unusual and I'll come check it out. Later, chuckleheads." Gabriel snapped his fingers and left.

Sam threw up his hands in exasperation and rounded onto Bobby, questioning impatiently, "What the hell was that all about, Bobby?"

"Do I look like I know, boy?" Bobby snapped irritably at the unsolicited attack. After almost a week of Sam's prissy mood swings, he'd had enough. "What makes you think I know more now than I did twenty minutes ago? We both heard and saw the same thing, didn't we?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam relented remorsefully. "Sorry, it's just . . . I don't know. After Cass, then the Trickster and Crowley, I don't know. Seems like there's a lot more going on than they are saying. I hate not knowing, especially if it's something that happened to Dean, you know."

"Yeah, I get that, Sam," Bobby admitted honestly. "But what do you think it is that's got you so hot and bothered?"

"I don't know," Sam countered with frustration. "That's the problem. All of it seems highly unlikely, almost . . . I don't know. I just can't buy it all." Sam ran his hands through his hair irritably.

"Well, knowing _**is**_ half the battle," Bobby sighed as he leaned back against his desk. "Pick it apart like any other case. Start at the beginning and figure out where it doesn't make sense." Sam nodded willingly but didn't say anything so Bobby started, "Okay, first off, why set you boys up to get Dean? Why Dean? What does Dean have to do with Cass?"

Sam paced slightly while he thought and related aloud, "I tried to get hold of Cass for over a year after I came back from the box but he never responded until Dean called him on that Staff of Moses case. Cass really came down because that was one of Heaven's weapons but he did say that he and Dean shared a 'profound bond', whatever the hell that meant. He also implied that he didn't think Dean wanted me to know about it."

Bobby looked at him with disbelief and confusion. "What the hell is a 'profound bond'?"

"I don't know and Dean didn't look like he did, either, at the time. He just shook it off and we continued the case," Sam remembered succinctly. They both stared at each other a moment, mulling it over.

Bobby shrugged then suggested, "Okay, so say this bond thing was why they used Dean."

"Plus, I really think that they were friends," Sam added thoughtfully. "He was really devastated when he found out what Cass was up to."

"So they used Dean to get him there," Bobby continued. "Why drug him so badly that he doesn't remember? It's pretty easy for a demon to hold a human at bay, especially one as powerful as they are implying."

Sam arched his eyebrows in agreement and agreed, "True." He couldn't help but add, "Do you believe that he doesn't remember?"

Bobby stared hard at Sam and answered honestly, "Yeah, Sam, I do."

Sam's shoulders slightly in relief before he also admitted, "Yeah, I do too. With the Hell thing, I could tell he wasn't being totally honest but here, yeah, I think he was."

"Good, now, do we believe that Cass has been powered down?" Bobby carried on to the next subject.

"Do we?" Sam countered. After a moment, they agreed together that they both believed it. Sam interjected openly, "And Crowley obviously doesn't have them so . . ."

"So . . .," Bobby prompted. "So what?"

Sam frowned and wondered at a loss, "So what exactly do we need to work on?"

Bobby gave a small smirk but responded easily enough, "Getting your idjit brother well again and hunting that demon down, you idjit?" Bobby shook his head as he wondered around to his chair to sit down. He added, "It's a wonder sometimes that you are considered the brains of you two."

Sam smirked at the insult but couldn't resist a deflection. "So what does that say about Dean?" Bobby rolled his eyes and they got back to work researching the demon.

_**Thank you for taking the time to read my fantasy. Please review. Dean's in the shower next chapter. Currently it is G-Rated because I've never written one of those scenes that way before. Do I need to be more descriptive? What would you like?**_


	7. Chapter 7 The InLaw

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own._

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Overall Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

_**In this chapter, no gratuitous sex, only swearing and adult subject matter, although there is this shower scene involving only Dean and another item previously mentioned, thanks to a suggestion from Lokigodric (I'm not sure this will happen again but it really worked in this scene). Feel free to skip ahead if you aren't interested in very nude, wet Dean having fun in the shower.**_

**Chapter 7 – The In-law**

Electricity shot painfully through his shoulder and raced through his body, causing him to jerk up with a shout of outrage. He panted through the now receding pain with wide eyes as he searched out his attacker. He immediately spotted the irritant.

"Gabriel," he growled irately through clenched teeth. "What the fuck!"

"It's about damn time!" Sam exclaimed with enormous relief from the other side of the bed from Gabriel.

Dean's eyes swung around and he grimaced slightly when his head felt like it was going to explode. He spotted Sam's worried gaze then Bobby's at the foot of the bed. He leaned back on his elbows and was surprised to feel them shake slightly under the strain of his weight. To cover it up, he wondered casually, "So what's going on? Should I sell tickets or something?"

"Nah, that only works when . . .," Gabriel started tauntingly.

Dean cut him off abruptly and demanded irately, knowing he was so out of it that he'd given the Trickster the perfect opening to insult him, "What the hell are you doing here, short bus?"

"Waking your lazy Cro-Magnon ass up," Gabriel snarked cockily.

"What? Why? Was a couple hours without my awesome personality really too much for you guys? Get life already and let me sleep," Dean grumbled wearily as he fell back on the bed to rest his exhausted body.

"Couple of hours?" Sam exploded with disbelief. "Try three days, dude."

"Wha- What?" Dean sputtered with surprise. "No way, man. It's only been a couple of hours, tops."

Bobby shook his head and verified solemnly, "It's been over three days, Dean. We were worried that you weren't waking back up. We called Gabriel because we couldn't get you to respond at all."

"Crap!" Dean cursed weakly. "Seriously? Sorry, guys. I don't know. Didn't feel that long to me. Guess I was more wiped than I thought."

Gabriel suggested sagely, "Why don't you guys go on downstairs? Deano here is going to need some good food ASAP, along with lots of water."

Bobby left immediately but Sam hesitated uncertainly then offered, "I'll get him cleaned up and ready."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow then mocked tauntingly with a hint of an edged undercurrent, "Well, well, well, so you two are homoerotically involved. Who knew? Wait. Oh, yeah, I did see that coming. Oh, yeah, as well as everyone else in the cosmos."

"What?" Dean exclaimed in protest. "Aw, hell, no!"

Sam hand palmed his head and griped with outrage, "Seriously?"

"Why else would you be jealous of me helping him? Whoa! Look at that. Bitchface #72. That dig must have been good," Gabriel drawled out proudly.

Dean scoffed lightly in amusement, unable to help himself, "Not that good, although he does generally reserve that one for me."

"Seriously? Well, then I feel even more like one of the family," Gabriel teased Dean meaningfully which caused Dean to wince and flush slightly. Sam just cocked his head slightly in question, wondering if he missed something.

Dean growled self-consciously and segued irritably, "I don't need anyone to hel-"

Gabriel cut him off abruptly with a very thinly veiled threat to Sam. "Either make your own way downstairs or I will zap you and my current level of irritation always messes up my aim. It would be a shame for you to wind up in Fallujah. I heard it's not a good time to vacation there but, hey, it happens."

"Sam, just go," Dean ordered tightly, not taking his eyes off of Gabriel for a second. "Go now. I'll be down in a minute." Sam sighed with resignation then nodded and left reluctantly.

Gabriel slammed door shut with a flick of the wrist after making sure that Sam wasn't just outside the room eaves dropping. Dean started to speak but Gabriel shut him up quickly. He leaned over then got up close and personal in Dean's face. He questioned Dean intently but in a very soft, steely voice, "What did you do, you moron? Besides, my little brother, that is."

"What-" Dean sputtered in confused dread of the current subject.

"I can still smell my brother on you. Like you reek of him. Why is that, Dean? Haven't you showered since?" Gabriel growled menacingly.

Dean jerked back in shock and started to deny but saw the certainty in Gabriel's eyes. He sighed heavily then flinched slightly in remembrance of something that he did, in fact, consciously do. He so wasn't going to tell anybody about that. Ever. He denied thickly, "I showered."

"Really?" Gabriel prodded doubtfully. "Then why is that I can still smell Castiel so strongly? Did you use soap? Wash thoroughly?"

"Of course, I used soap," Dean bit out angrily. "What's with the freakin' third degree, asshat?"

"If I can smell him, other creatures will as well. You will be even a bigger target than usual, dumbass, and with your Winchester luck . . . not a good combination," Gabriel explained impatiently. "And if you did wash thoroughly, with soap, how come . . ." Gabriel trailed off as a sudden inspiration hit him. "Oh, no way," he denied unbelievably with an enormous smirk on his face.

Dean groaned low in his throat but couldn't stop the knowledge now that it was out.

"You caught!" Gabriel exclaimed with highly amused disbelief. "The Dean freakin' Winchester, every man's man actually . . ."

"Shut the hell up!" Dean snarled menacingly.

"Man, Cassie must be good," Gabriel continued, ignoring the beet red faced man in front of him. "Considering he was a virgin, wow. Just wow!"

"Butt the hell out of my business, jackass," Dean warned menacingly. He sat up quickly then felt the world spin out of control so he fell back with another painful groan. His stomach rebelled at the sudden movement and he fought to keep his bile down. Gabriel's taunting wasn't helping a damn thing.

Gabriel laughed aloud, causing Dean to grab his head and whimper unconsciously. "Yeah, not such a smart move when you are so nutrient weak. And it is _**my**_ business since it concerns one of my little brothers." Gabriel shook his head in disgust over the entire predicament. "Just go shower. Clean everywhere, and I do mean, _**everywhere**_. Inside and out. Be. Thorough. Got it?"

Dean winced self-consciously but nodded once which seemed to satisfy Gabriel because the next thing he knew he was poofed into Bobby's shower, completely naked, he realized with some shock. Hot water beat down on him which was another shock but quickly became very pleasurable. He sighed and leaned forward, bracing his hands on the wall that contained the knobs. He bowed his head and let the hot water soothe his bed sore muscles.

As the water became cooler, he turned his attention to actually washing everything thoroughly. He wished Gabriel didn't know so much about his and Cass's thing but apparently the damn Trickster did, which only irritated Dean even more. He really hoped he could figure out a way to make the angel forget it all, especially the last part that Gabriel had guessed very accurately.

Little did he realize at that moment, that the said angel had completely searched the bed Dean had just slept in and wondered now if he had pegged the elder Winchester wrongly. The physical evidence he expected to find left over in the bed was conspicuously absent. He frowned heavily when the only reasonable explanation was that he, Gabriel, had made a mistake, a wrong assumption

Dean grabbed the soap and worked it into lather then quickly washed and rinsed his hair. He ran the soap over his torso, feeling his nipples deliver sharp pleasurable shocks at the contact. He paused at them and gently rubbed them which caused more delicious sensations. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at his body's sensitivity.

A smirk grew on his face as he closed his eyes and turned so that his back was to the shower. He let a soapy hand wander down over his taut abs then further down over the crisp short hairs of his groin. His soapy hand encountered his very hard erection and he groaned softly in pleasure.

Part of him wished that Cass was there with him then he wondered if that was what had actually gotten him so aroused. After all, Gabriel's prodding had brought back some pretty stimulating memories of the last time he was with his angel. That thought reminded him of what he was here to do.

Allowing his soapy hand to coat and massage his rock hard cock, he rinsed his other hand and reached behind him. He slowly moved his clean hand down to his rear end and he leaned over a little bit while his soapy hand glided up and down on his cock, slowly jacking himself off. His clean hand pressed in between his wet ass cheeks and he found the item he was searching for. He gripped it and, ignoring his first idea to just yank and get it over with, he slowly pulled on the ring of the plug he had left in him from the last meeting.

He had to apply more force than he thought he would have to for it to budge even a little. He felt his ass muscles pucker in reaction at the sudden sting resulting as the plug becoming unstuck from his skin. Pleasure from the down stroke on his cock combined with the clench of his ass around the plug caused a low moan to escape as Dean's head fell back in delighted surprise and an image of his angel thrusting into Dean combined perfectly with everything else going on within Dean's body.

Suddenly, he didn't want to just remove the plug, even though he knew he needed to. Instead, he pulled the plug out until it reached his outer ring of muscles then shoved it back into his loosened channel while stoking his even harder cock. He couldn't stop the thrust of his hips in reaction if his life depended on it. His eyes rolled up in his head as the pleasured waves washed over him and he knew he couldn't stop now.

Before he knew it, he came hard over his hand with Cass's butt plug shoved all the way up his ass. He barely kept his exclaim of ecstasy too low to be heard over the shower. Unfortunately, in his weakened condition, his knees buckled. He leaned back quickly to compensate so that he slid down the wall to land on his ass in the tub part.

He flinched and his hips shuddered forward before shuddering in response to the plug being shove deep enough to ram over Dean's already abused prostrate. He cupped his hands over his spurting cock to protect its sensitive head from the pounding water. His ass clenched again in pleasure around Cass's toy while he leaned his head back to bliss out for a moment.

Once his breathing returned to normal, he noticed the frigid temperature of the water and remembered what he had come in here to do originally. He leaned over slightly, raising one knee and leaning it over to protect his cock. He reached behind him again and pulled out his plug and stared at it a moment before cleaning it off.

He wondered what the hell was happening to him because he so wasn't gay. He had been a definite 'ass' virgin until Cass so why was he now using a butt plug to jack himself off? Yeah, it had been amazing. Hell, it had been much better than awesome, mind-numbing . . . okay, fine. The only thing that had felt better than this was Cass buried deep inside him.

He shook his head over this train of thought and once again said a prayer for Cass. While he was praying, he focuses on cleaning himself up. He could still feel stuff leaking out of him so he soaped up a couple of fingers.

Once again, he reached behind him and found his very sore entrance. He gently pushed a finger inside. The soap stung a little bit but everything still felt loose so he added another finger, wondering how long his ass would be this loose. The second finger didn't sting anymore, plus it didn't feel too tight against either finger. Dean slowly spread his entrance apart, feeling liquid leak out more easily.

Dean wiggled and squirmed as he alternately held his ass open and curled his fingers to scoop Cass's scent out of him. Remembering how they had lain together for over thirty minutes at a time while Cass continued to come gave Dean the idea that he might have to help gravity. And, of course, all of these sensation and memories had Dean already sporting a half hard cock.

He glanced at the plug again and realized there really was only one way to get really cleaned, with soap, all the way up inside him. He continued to alternate with his fingers for another couple of minutes while his other hand soaped up the plug. Then he moved the plug back to his entrance and spent another ten pleasure-filled minutes cleaning himself, inside and out.

By the time he cut off the ice cold water, he'd cleaned himself completely and, if he was a bit more thorough than normal, especially in certain places that reminded him of his best friend. Well, it's not like he hadn't jacked off in the shower before. Of course, he'd never used a plug to do this before but then he never knew how good one could feel.

Oh, hell, there he was thinking about gay sex again. After all, look had what he'd just done. If that wasn't gay, he didn't know what was. His rational mind, especially his inner psyche, totally rebelled at this. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't rebelling over what happened with Cass. This, what had just happened, what he had just done to himself, that's what had him almost freaking out.

Part of the reason was for that was the fact that it had felt much better than ever jacking off before, probably because of some leftover infection stuff. Memories of Cass and their time together might also have something to do with that, too. One thing that he was very sure of was that it didn't have anything to do with the fact that he had been cleaning his ass out while he was jacking himself off. He so didn't need gay sex now any more than he had previously. Right? Well, that was his story and he was sticking to it.

_Stupid Cass and his stupid plug._

He found clean clothes on the bathroom counter and started to dressed swiftly, trying to ignore how extremely shaky his legs were now. He did feel really weak and out of sorts. He brushed his teeth and turned to open the bathroom door when suddenly he was in the kitchen and Gabriel pushed him into a chair at the table. At that point he was really glad he had taken care of that extra item before he was teleported. At least now, Bobby and Sam wouldn't happen on to it and have disturbing questions.

He leaned back with a grimace when Gabriel once again invaded his personal space. As much grief as he'd given Cass about that tendency, he'd much rather have Castiel do it to him than anyone else. Gabriel just reminded him how much he felt that way as he watched the angel sniff him. Finally, Gabriel nodded approvingly and Dean let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Here he is, the guest of honor," Gabriel leaned back and announced with dramatic relish.

"Well, he looks a little better," Bobby observed drily from the other side of the table where the hunter-mechanic was eating. "Dig in, boy."

Dean surveyed the steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, salad (for Sam, of course) and some other sides. He quickly filled his plate with steak, potatoes and gravy. He saw his brother eating as well. Gabriel was also eating with them.

Once Dean had finished one serving and was working on his seconds, he asked casually, "So, what's news from above?"

Gabriel flicked his eyes over to Dean and answered honestly, "Not much. At least, not much as far as you're concerned." Dean stared very hard. Gabriel sighed heavily, "He's doing penance, attrition, if you will."

"Attrition?" Dean prodded insistently.

Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly and elaborated, "He is righting some of his wrongs. Bring back some people back that he'd previously dispatched."

"Like Raphael?" Dean snarled.

"No," Gabriel snapped irritably. "Like Balthazar, Rachel and several other brothers and sisters who just got in the way. Of course, they will probably get their pound of flesh in the process but . . . them's the breaks, right?"

"What?" Dean demanded sharply.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and ordered, "Calm down, Chuckles. They won't hurt him permanently. Probably." Dean clinched his silverware tightly and Gabriel sighed heavily. "Look, it's a process. The committee is out on a final verdict but he does have to make amends. At least, as much as he can."

Dean glared and growled out knowingly, "What? You don't think he feels bad enough about everything. Do you even know him?"

"Yeah, I do," Gabriel snapped back. "Which means I know that he would be doing this anyway, regardless if he was told or not. Just like he insisted on fixing your brother."

Gabriel glanced at Bobby and told him, "They are still debating about your doctor friend just because she wasn't supposed to be here anyway but they haven't forgotten about it." Bobby only nodded briefly then kept his head down as he continued to eat.

Dean watched the exchange then stabbed his food and focused on eating again.

"He has a good point, Dean," Sam pointed out emotionlessly. "Cass did a lot to us, and others. How can you just let it all go because he went to save you?"

Gabriel frowned slightly and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, he broke down the wall Death set up," Sam explained.

"No, not that. I know what all Cass did. I meant the part of saving Chucklehead over here," Gabriel elaborated.

"I was part of the trap to get the souls from him," Dean recited briskly in a very low tone. Gabriel arched his eyebrows in surprise then narrowed his eyes. Dean rolled his eyes briefly then demanded irritably, totally out of patience with the archangel, "What?"

"Who told you that?"

"Cass," Dean answered curiously. "Why?"

Gabriel thought for a long moment before he told them, "You weren't part of the plan as far as I knew. Crowley was supposed to call Cass since they had a deal going and he knew that Cass would respond. I only showed up when Crowley called me and Cass was . . . oh." Gabriel face palmed his forehead.

"You never asked how Cass was going to be detained for the ceremony, did you?" Dean surmised knowingly.

Gabriel sighed reluctantly, "No, although to be fair, I had just been resurrected and wasn't totally sure what was really going on anyway." Gabriel glanced up at the ceiling then back at Dean.

"You are being called," Dean once again concluded correctly.

Gabriel smirked, "I'm very much in demand. Everybody wants me."

"Not me," Dean countered gruffly.

"I should hope not," Gabriel returned in a highly offended voice. "That would cause all kinds of problems and therapy bills. Catch you later, big boy. Be good and there will be lasagna tonight."

Dean's face lit up at that fact but he couldn't help asking, "And pie?"

Gabriel stood with a smirk and added, "Only if you stay away from the alcohol." Dean gave him a 'WTF' expression then shrugged and nodded. It was a small sacrifice to pay for pie. Gabriel winked then snapped out of sight.

Dean shook his head once then went back to finishing his plate. He only got a bite in when Sam snapped again.

"You never answered my question, Dean."

Dean eyed Sam briefly before evading, "What question?"

Sam glared menacingly before playing along. "How can you forgive him so easily?" Bobby glanced up at this to keep a watchful eye on the potentially explosive conversation. "I mean, I know you and Cass have this 'profound bond' thing, whatever the hell that is, but he tortured and killed Bobby's friend then broke down my wall. How is that all gone now?"

Dean chewed slowly, trying to figure out what to say here. He swallowed and responded tightly, "Nothing is 'all gone'. I never said everything is all good. Nothing is good here, okay? Nothing's been forgotten. And I don't know crap about any 'bond'. All I do know is that he is my friend and was an important part of Team Free-will, if you will remember."

"I mean, the dude sacrificed everything for us. He full on rebelled, Sam. Gave up his family, fought his family, killed siblings, lost his grace and even his life. A couple of times plus. Did he royally screw up? Hell, yeah. But who here at this table can say that they haven't? That they haven't done something bad for the greater good, or what they _**thought **_was the greater good, even though others kept telling them it wasn't," Dean ended, staring meaningfully at Sam.

Dean took another bite and continued, "Hell, I don't even think I ever thanked him for half the shit he's helped us with, including the stuff when he was fight a civil war with his own family to save us, and this world a second time, only this time all alone."

"I'm not saying that he gets a free pass. I want to beat the crap out of him for some of it but I can't if his family . . . hell. If his Father . . ." Dean stumbled slightly and looked down at his half full plate. Bobby and Sam exchanged a confused, concerned look between them before looking back at Dean.

"Dean," Sam started with concern.

Dean slowly raised his head, swallowing tightly, fighting back the unshed tears. "He disobeyed, Sam. More than once. For us. Every time, for us," Dean hissed out thickly. "The penalty for that is . . ."

"Death," Sam finished sadly.

_**Please feel free to enjoy and review. Thank you for all your very kind, detailed reviews, especially The Ashes Fan, silmarlfan1, Rraz45, darkphoenix2345, Alyson1.0 and others. They really inspire me.**_


	8. Chapter 8  The Aftershocks

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own._

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Overall Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

_**Mainly swearing in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 8 – The Aftershocks **

Dean looked down at his food again but really didn't feel like eating anymore. He grabbed his plate and scrapped it off into the trash. He placed it on the countertop before grabbing his water bottle and heading for the couch in the study.

"So we got a case or something?" He called out as he passed the men still sitting at the table on the way to the study. He desperately needed a distraction and hunting always calmed him down. His back was to Sam and Bobby so he totally missed the exchange of glances between the two men at the table as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Not really," Sam returned reluctantly, following along with the change in conversation topics. "We were trying to find the demon that infected you to find out more about it but got sidetracked when you wouldn't wake up." Both Bobby and Sam got up and quickly straightened up the kitchen.

"Yeah, okay," Dean called out easily then vetoed harshly, "and I vote to never set eyes on that SOB as long as I still breathe. Oh, yeah, and why did it take you guys three days to call Gabriel to wake me up?"

Sam loped into the room while he responded irritably, "We didn't wait that long. The first two days he popped in and told us to let you rest, that you apparently needed the rest, but today he actually looked confused and assessed you. He touched your shoulder and it seemed to shock you awake."

"Huh," Dean commented.

"So why don't you want to hunt this thing down?" Bobby wondered in confusion as he sat down behind his desk and leaned back in his chair. He had a hard time seeing Dean let this go. It was very uncharacteristic of the normally eager hunter.

Dean blinked with a slightly confused look on his face then pursed his lips thoughtfully before shrugging, "Don't know. Just don't want to. Have you even found a trail for it or anything?" He so was not going to explain his real reasons for this. That was need- to-know information and no one but Cass needed to know. Besides, the absolutely last thing he needed was another dose of venom from this creature while Cass was decidedly unavailable.

Wow! That was a weird thought. Cass? Whoa. Wait. Why did his mind immediately go to Cass and not chicks? What the hell was he thinking anyway? Maybe it was because Cass was the one with him last time. Oh, yeah, and the sex, and the sex was like, beyond awesome! Holy crap, did he really think that? He so needed to find a chick, like yesterday.

"No, not really," Sam admitted dejectedly as he sat down in the chair in front of Bobby's desk. "It just disappeared. You don't remember anything about it?"

Dean stared at Sam and thought back to their previous hunt then admitted, "Just what you already know about the case, stuff that we went over during the hunt. Most of it came from you and your research. You know that's never my thing."

"What about when you were waiting for Cass to show up?" Sam prodded doggedly.

Dean frowned intently while he searched his memory and tried to remember anything but his mind kept shying from it, like it knew better than to remember. He shook his head and sighed in frustration, "I really don't, but somehow I know that I don't want to either, which is weird, right?"

Bobby frowned with concern but agreed, "Yeah, that's weird. Anything else you can tell us?"

Dean cocked his head while he thought. After a long minute or two, he shook his head. "Sorry, guys. Everything is blacked out."

"What about when you woke up with Cass?" Sam continued questioning.

"What about it?"

"How did you feel? What were your symptoms?" Bobby prodded, picking up the questioning.

"Weird. Confused and fuzzy. Killer headache. Exhausted and sore," Dean recited honestly. "Man, it was like the withdrawal from eating those Turducken sandwiches from Biggersons."

"The what from Biggersons?" Sam wondered with confusion.

"Withdrawal from a sandwich?" Bobby clarified at the same time.

"You know, that turducken sandwich. The sandwiched that roofied me in . . .," Dean prodded in return then trailed off uncertainly. "What was that hunt?"

Bobby and Sam exchanged another concerned glance before Sam told Dean, "Dude, what the hell are you talking about? You've never had that at Biggersons."

"Sure, I did," Dean argued firmly. He snapped his fingers. "The Jersey Devil Hunt with Bobby, remember?"

After another glance exchange, Bobby leaned forward onto his desk and denied firmly, "I've never hunted the Jersey Devil with you boys. There's no such thing as the Jersey Devil."

Dean stared unblinkingly at both of them, waiting for a punch line but it never came. "Seriously?"

Sam nodded and affirmed, "Seriously. Never."

"Huh?" Dean scratched his head in confusion. "Oh. Whatever. Good. That's good. That means that I didn't eat all that nasty gray goo, although those sandwiches were pretty awesome. Felt good for hours after . . .," he trailed off with a vague smile on his face.

"Any other hunts you suddenly remember that never actually happened?" Bobby wondered uneasily.

A flash of Castiel submerging in water then exploding into black streaks in the water raced through his mind. Another flash of Bobby flat lining quickly followed. Killing a beautiful young woman while her son looked on flashed after. Jo blowing him up. All of these images raced ending with the first one again. And again.

Dean reacted instantly. He jumped up and headed toward the door, fishing for his keys in his pockets. He paused and turned around to see Sam leaning against the study door frame, dangling Dean's keys in his outstretched hand. Sam taunted knowingly, "Looking for these?" Dean snatched them away quicker than Sam was expecting. "Hey!"

Dean turned abruptly to leave but Bobby's voice stopped him cold. "What are you running from this time, Dean?"

"Nothing," Dean argued irritably. "I just want to check on my baby. Make sure Sammy didn't wreck her again. Want to take her for a spin."

"Sam's going with," Bobby commanded wisely.

Dean rolled his eyes but agreed huffily, "Fine. Whatever. Just do not mess me up, Sammy. Need to be one with my girl."

Sam rolled his eyes and glanced at Bobby. Both men could tell Sam didn't want to be anywhere near Dean and his lovefest with his car. Sam sighed, "Fine. Just don't creep me out too much. Keep it first base level max."

"Oh, hell, no way. Definitely third base, at least. Bitch," Dean argued adamantly on his way out the door.

"No way, jerk," Sam countered stubbornly. "Second base is the tops that my nausea level can take."

Bobby shut the door on their bickering and breathed a heavy sigh of relief that they were out of his house for the moment. He loved them like his own but the stress of the past weeks had been getting to him and he really needed some quiet time. "Thank you, God," he prayed softly. "Please don't let them get into too much trouble." Then he remembered who he was praying for and sighed heavily. Although he hated to admit it, there were some things that were just too big, even for God.

Sam let out a very heavy, resigned sigh as he watched his brother take a long drink of his beer while Sam played with the label on his. He should have known based on Dean's reaction in Bobby's study that they would end up here. Dean was definitely hiding from something because this is what he always did when he tried to hide. He got drunk and had sex with as many girls as he could.

Sam eyed the pert, blond thing that his brother was currently flirting with. The poor girl was obviously way out of her league as she seductively rubbed her lithe body against Dean's left side. Sam really couldn't tell what Dean's reaction was from where he sat because Dean faced away from Sam as he leaned against the bar on his right side.

Dean's latest victim leaned up to whisper in Dean's ear, or nibble on it. Sam sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He resigned himself to a long wait, expecting Dean to disappear with his latest conquest for awhile.

He heard Dean laugh and smiled with relief at the sound. At least, his brother was alive and having a good time. He really shouldn't begrudge Dean that when Sam had been so worried about him all week. Sam took a long drink of his beer while he went back to surveying the room.

The sharp slap on his back between his shoulder blades caused him to spew some of his beer and choke. Dean laughed loudly in his ear then taunted mockingly, "You, my brother, have a serious drinking problem. You are supposed to swallow, not spew. It's sad. Really. There's no way we are related."

Then Dean changed the subject and urged lazily, "Come on. Bobby's probably worried by now."

Sam finally stopped choking and stared at Dean with disbelief as he listened to his brother's disappointment in him. Sam was still in shock when Dean turned and headed out of the bar after a wink in his previous conquest's direction. Suddenly realizing he was about to be left, Sam quickly snatched up his jacket and headed out the door. He barely got into the Impala before it peeled out of the parking lot.

Once he was settled, he turned to Dean and wondered, "Dude, what the hell?"

"What?" Dean huffed defensively.

"Don't 'what?' me, Dean. I know she offered . . ."

Dean smirked cockily, "Of course, she offered. I'm me. Who wouldn't want some of this?"

"Uh, me," Sam argued easily.

"Oh, man, that's gross," Dean snarked. "Even if you weren't my brother, I am not gay." Dean shuddered with disgust.

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to start again but Dean cut him off, knowing he couldn't deter Sam on questioning this. "Look, Sam, it's really simple. I just woke up from being infected with who knows what. There's no way I'm going to possibly pass something on that condoms cannot stop. Plus, just from a health stand point, I'm nowhere near my normal energy level. I need to recover a lot more before I do anything that might jeopardize my rep with the ladies. Know what I mean?" Dean finished with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"No, not really," Sam argued with his usual stuck up distain.

"Of course not," Dean muttered under his breath. "Anyway, why are you ragging on me about this anyway? I would have thought you would be relieved I'm actually doing something smart for a change."

"I am," Sam exclaimed calmly. "I really am. It's just . . . I don't know. Not what I expected maybe?"

Dean shrugged and warned easily, "Just don't get used to it."

"Fine, jerk."

Dean smirked and replied with bite, "Bitch."

When they walked into the kitchen, they were quickly confronted with an irritated Bobby and a very, pissed off Trickster. Bobby growled out, "There they are. Have at them. I'll be in the study. Stupid idjits." Bobby stomped out of the kitchen before either Winchester could say anything.

"So what the hell have you two boys been up to?" Gabriel growled menacingly as he approached the boys with the air a very upset wife, or mother. "Never mind, I can smell the smoke and alcohol from here. No pie tonight."

"Hey, don't punish me because Sammy has to drink," Dean argued hotly.

"What?" Sam exploded at the unjust accusation. "You had at least four while we were there, Dean."

"Oh, yeah? You sure about that, buddy boy?" Dean challenged smugly. "Did you actually see any empties?"

"What? Of cour-," Sam trailed off then paused at the knowing smirk on Dean's face. "Wait. What?"

"Pie, Sammy," Dean reminded tauntingly. "Pie. When have I ever done anything to jeopardize my pie intake?"

Sam's jaw dropped open in stunned shock then snapped shut firmly as he, too, stomped off into the other room to calm down from Dean's trick and taunting. He commented irately as he went, "You are such a freakin' dick, Dean."

Dean chuckled lightly then startled slightly when he suddenly found Gabriel in his personal space, sniffing him. "Dude, what the hell?" He hissed uncomfortably as he tried to put some space between the two of them.

"Have fun, _**dick**_?" Gabriel pried softly but with underlying disgust and menace.

"Some," Dean admitted with discomfort, "but not what you're thinking. Just a little flirting and messing with Sam's head. Not that it matters."

"What does that mean?" Gabriel wondered guardedly. Dean carefully scanned the area to make sure that Sam and Bobby were far enough away but Gabriel just blinked them outside. "Talk," he ordered briskly. "We are far enough away."

"Why are you going all Glen Close on me over this?" Dean questioned uneasily, "You do know that we were both infected, right? You know what the infection caused, right?"

"Of course, I do," Gabriel scoffed dismissively. "It was damn obvious from what I saw in the warehouse but, in the hotel, after ward, you were sane again. Or, at least, sane for you. _**That's**_ what this is about. Well, mostly."

"What do you mean?" Dean demanded with dangerous overtones.

"What? Are you trying to tell me that you and baby brother didn't bump uglies again after I left?" Gabriel taunted knowingly.

"What makes you think that? Did you stick around and watch? I know you didn't so what makes you think that?" Dean bluffed arrogantly with practiced ease.

Gabriel smirked knowingly and he prodded, calling Dean's bluff, "How do you know I didn't?"

"Because Cass checked to make sure that you had left," Dean lied with such ready knowledge and certainty that he saw he'd convinced Gabriel.

"Huh?" Gabriel stalled, watching Dean's every move, but the hunter stared back at him with such a guileless expression that Gabriel was completely stumped, again. "So you and he . . . didn't . . . not even . . . even once?" The only change in Dean's expression was an arched eyebrow that continued to challenge Gabriel's assumptions. "Huh."

Dean stared at him a moment more, hoping that he'd gotten his point across and that this wouldn't come back to bite him even more in the ass than usual. Finally, he cleared his throat and wondered hungrily, "So . . . lasagna tonight, or what?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes irritably for a moment then shrugged. "Sure. Promise is a promise but, if you're not an in-law, don't get used to this, Tweedle Dumber."

"Whatever, asshat," Dean insulted back, easily falling back into a rhythm.

After supper, Dean yawned and bid everyone good night. He took a quick shower to wash away the sickly, sweet perfume that clung to him for the pretty blonde in the bar then made his way to his bed. He threw on a pair of boxers then climbed thankfully into his bed. He was so tired that he quickly succumbed to the darkness with a contented sigh, with a fully sated stomach that included pie. Other than his concern over Cass's situation, things didn't get much better than this.

Of course, his worst nightmares ever started plaguing him that night.

_**Please read and review. **_


	9. Chapter 9  Mind Astray

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own._

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Overall Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

_**Mainly swearing in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 9 – Mind Astray**

Sam sighed heavily at the figure outside the window. His brother sat on the trunk of the Impala, facing away from their room. His shoulders slumped under the weight of something Sam didn't know. His brother appeared totally defeated and it frustrated him to no end.

Sam pressed a speed dial button on his phone and waited for the gruff answer, "Yeah?"

"Bobby, it's Sam," Sam greeted redundantly.

"Of course, it is, you idjit," Bobby snarked lightly before he got down to business. "How is he?"

"Hard to say," Sam hesitated briefly. "He's definitely not better and I don't know if he could get any worse."

"Sleep?"

"Not since we left our last job four days ago, to my knowledge, and still no drinking. I never actually thought I would _ever_ find something wrong with that."

"Yeah, know the feeling," Bobby agreed reluctantly. "Food?"

"Less than normal but not enough to be concerned with. But, I found some blood in the bathroom and it wasn't mine," Sam reported lightly.

"Maybe he cut himself shaving, Sam," Bobby cautioned reasonably.

"No," Sam argued. "There are no visible cuts anywhere I can see."

"Well," Bobby hesitated awkwardly before plunging forward quickly. "Maybe he shaves somewhere where you can see."

"No way. Oh, and totally gross, Bobby," Sam complained primly.

Bobby huffed wearily, "Fine. Obviously you aren't going to let this go so suck it up and say a prayer. Let me know what happens." Bobby hung up then insulted to the dusty air around him, "Idgits." He tried to hide his concern but he couldn't stop remembering how haunted Dean had looked before he'd left on their previous hunt which was quickly followed by their current hunt.

Sam sighed again as he hung up then he relented with an irritated huff. "Gabriel," he prayed softly, "I really need your help with Dean right now so if you're not too busy or something . . ."

"Aw, come on," Gabriel complained with a loud shout right in Sam's ear. "I know you missed me, big boy, but I was finally wearing Kali down. Again. I'd actually made it to first, first base." Gabriel leaned back and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam rolled his eyes slightly before he snapped irritably, "Are you done now?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes in response and bitched more sarcastically, "Oh, that's right. I forgot. It's always all about you Winchesters. Angels are only around to perch on your, oh, so muscular shoulders. We have nothing better to do but be at your beck and call. Indentured servants get more gratitude than you . . ."

"Gabriel," Sam snapped tightly.

"Okay, okay, fine," Gabriel placated playfully. "I was supposed to check in with you muttonheads anyway. What is it, Thursday?"

"Friday," Sam growled impatiently.

"Really?" Gabriel clarified with disbelief. Sam gave a tight nod and Gabriel continued, "Where does the time go? Okay, Sasquatch, what's the emergency? Where's Deano?"

Sam stabbed a finger to point outside the window which Gabriel walked up to and looked out. Dean jumped off the trunk and slammed into the Impala before peeling out of the parking lot. Sam cursed and pulled out his phone again. He pressed speed dial through the speaker portion of the phone and waited.

"What, Sam?" Dean snapped with obnoxious ire into his cell phone. "I'm going for a drive. No need to panic. Okay? I'll call you on the way back. Now go finish your nap, you freakin' mother hen. Just leave me alone for two freakin' minutes, Samantha." Dean hung up the phone angrily.

Gabriel glanced up at Sam. Sam nodded then confirmed verbally, "That's the problem."

"Okay," Gabriel drawled out hesitantly then clarified, "I'm going to need a little more detail than that."

"Look, since the last time we saw you, over four weeks ago, Dean's been having some pretty nasty nightmares. Like every night. He woke us up screaming more that once a week. Then he tried to stop sleeping. I don't think he's slept more than an hour this week. He's haunted, like seriously haunted, by something."

"Well, he did go to Hell," Gabriel pointed out with redundant seriousness.

"Yeah, but he dealt with that," Sam stated dismissively until Gabriel gave him a stern stare. "Didn't he?"

"Did you?" Gabriel taunted then continued when Sam started to argue. "Yeah, yeah, yours is the more recent experience, blah, blah, blah . . . but I modified it to match your brother's. So how are those memories, Sam? And exactly how did your brother deal with them when he first came back?"

"Well," Sam stalled as he searched his memory. "I know he drank a lot, like, really, a lot. Like constantly, night and day. Whenever he breathed."

"Okay, okay, got the picture. So is he now?" Gabriel prodded clinically.

"No," Sam frowned. "Which is part of the reason I don't know what this is?"

"What else did he do back then?" Gabriel prodded relentlessly.

"Um, I . . . uh, I don't know. He just got better," Sam finished off quickly.

Gabriel smirked sadly and translated, "Which means you weren't around enough to know how he dealt with it, or if he ever did." Sam started to argue but Gabriel cut him off with another question. "Did he give you any pointers on how to deal with your memories?"

"Pain," Sam admitted readily. Gabriel arched an eyebrow in question so Sam elaborated, "He said he could always tell what was real and what wasn't by whether or not he could actually feel the pain and not just the memory of it." Sam swallowed thickly before adding, "And I found blood in the bathroom this morning that wasn't mine. I couldn't see any cuts on him. Oh, crap, tell me he isn't cutting."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow but said nothing to reassure Sam. He only prompted quietly, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, he keeps making random comments about hunts that never took place," Sam informed him quietly.

Gabriel gave him a look of confusion before commanding, "Come again."

"Like the day he woke up at Bobby's and we went out to the bar, remember?" Sam waited for a nod before continuing, "Well, he had stormed out of the house earlier because we were asking him how he felt and he said it was the same as eating a turducken sandwich at Biggersons during the Jersey Devil hunt. But he's never had that sandwich and we've never hunted the Jersey Devil. We asked him if he had any other memories like that and he turned so pale that we thought he was going to pass out. Then he was up and charging out of the house, like something awful was after him that he needed to escape. That's the night that the nightmares started."

"A bit coincidental, huh?"

"Ya think," Sam commented sarcastically.

"So where do you think big brother has run to now?"

"Well, normally, I would say a bar but he's not drinking so I have no . . . oh, crap," Sam trailed off with dread.

"What?"

"Our hunt," Sam explained quickly. "We are hunting a water nymph that's been luring men into the local lake to drown them. It got a hold of me yesterday. I got enchanted or something because the next thing I remember is Dean leaning over me, crying. He kept saying, 'not you, too. Can't lose you, too.' He was totally freaked and couldn't even look at the lake when we pulled out. Like really couldn't look at it."

"So what? You think he went back there alone," Gabriel concluded.

"There's a bar off the lake there with some really rough clientele," Sam started hesitantly but Gabriel caught on quickly enough.

Gabriel sighed and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Let's go."

They appeared in the trees a few yards from the parking lot. Sam quickly spotted the Impala toward the back, carefully parked. He quickly made his way across the lot while Gabriel not far behind.

By the time they reached the steps, they could hear the sounds of the brawl inside. Several scared patrons rushing past them on their way out were another definite indication. They scooted past them and pushed open the door to hear Dean yell angrily, "Come on, you big pussies."

Sam walked inside and stopped an instant to take stock of the situation. He quickly found Dean in the back of the bar, the part that hung out over the water, naturally. He was surrounded by six of the biggest bikers that he'd ever seen. Everyone could tell that they knew their way around a street fight.

"Shit," Sam cursed softly, knowing none of them were going to come out of this unscathed unless Gabriel used some angel mojo.

"Ditto," Gabriel huffed then cursed as the insane Winchester charged the nearest man. Sam rushed forward, even though he knew he couldn't stop the fight or Dean from getting hurt. Gabriel quickly assessed his options but half of him wanted to allow Dean his pound of flesh since it might make the stubborn ass more reasonable after this.

Dean went down quick and hard with three of the men working him over. Sam could only distract two of them while the last one watched Gabriel suspiciously. Gabriel shrugged and slowly sauntered down the steps, questioningly loudly, "Can't we all just get along?"

"Hell, no," One of the three on Dean answered angrily. He was obviously the leader. "This pansy ass, pretty boy tried to come on to my girl, the bastard," he explained then kicked Dean hard in his stomach.

No one really could say what exactly happened next but there was an eerie "crack" sound quickly followed by a crash. Everyone near Dean flew back about three feet while Gabriel and his opponent were merely knocked off of their feet. As they all slowly sat up groggily, Sam snarled, "What the hell was that?"

Gabriel stood first and agreed softly, "Good question." Gabriel couldn't find Dean at first glance so he quickly put all the bikers to sleep while he demanded hotly, "Where's Dean?"

"He was right there," Sam pointed then both of them noticed the man sized hole in the lower outside wall of the bar. "Oh, no, no, no, no." Sam ran to the hole and looked down. He didn't see anything but peaceful, undisturbed lake water.

"Sam?" Gabriel wondered what was going on that had Sam panicked so badly. "Little help here."

Sam turned and reminded Gabriel abruptly, "Water nymph."

"Oh, crap," Gabriel sighed then snapped and disappeared.

Sam cursed and quickly made his way out of the bar then down to the water. He hated waiting but he didn't know what else to do. He paced up and down the bank.

Five minutes later, he saw a bright light flash under the water in the middle of the lake then felt someone standing next to him. He turned startled and spotted Gabriel beside him. Gabriel smiled cockily and taunted with amusement, "Only you would enjoy moonlit walks by a lake. Can we hold hands like real lovers, Sammy baby? Please be gentle with me. I don't handle rejection well."

"Oh, shut up, wise ass. Where the hell is Dean?" Sam snapped aggressively.

"Oh, Sammy, I get all tingly when you explode with passion like that." Sam growled irritably and Gabriel shuddered delicately before laughing, "Relax, Giagantor. He's in the back seat of his baby under a blanket. Shall we?"

Sam glowered but quickly made his way to the Impala where he opened the driver's door then looked in the back seat at Dean. Dean had a black right eye and a cut on his forehead that was sluggishly bleeding. Those were the only visible signs that Sam could check right now.

Sam climbed into the driver's seat while Gabriel climbed into the passenger side. Sam questioned, "Is he alright?"

"He's passed out, unconscious. He's got some cuts and bruises but nothing that won't heal naturally. A couple of ribs are fractured and he has a definite concussion. Not too shabby for a man who really wanted to feel some pain," Gabriel recited analytically.

"Why didn't you heal him?"

"What part of 'a man who really wanted to feel some pain' did you not understand? He wanted this, Sam. If I heal him, he'll just try this again and may not end up with so favorable an outcome. I did dry him off, though," Gabriel counseled wisely. "Now, the nymph is toast so want me to drop you both at Bobby's that way both of you can gang up on him?"

Sam thought for a moment before he acknowledged, "Actually that might be a good idea. I didn't think he was this far gone but we still have some things at the motel."

"Pffft," Gabriel dismissed and requested. "I'll take care of it. Just keep Tweedle Dumber under control."

Sam shut his eyes and, when he opened them, they were back in Bobby's Salvage Yard but Gabriel was gone. Sam sighed heavily then called Bobby to come out and give him a hand with Dean. Bobby grumbled but they managed to get Dean upstairs without waking him up.

They stripped him of his boots and jacket but left the rest of his clothes on. Once that was done, they both settled down in their own beds, intent on getting some rest. Sam planned on waking up in an hour to wake Dean up but his alarm didn't sound, leaving them all to get a good night's sleep, theoretically.

_**Please read and review. **_


	10. Chapter 10  The Paradox

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own._

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Overall Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

_**Mainly swearing in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 10 – The Paradox**

Insistent nausea brought Dean around to consciousness. He swallowed thickly but quickly realized that it wasn't helping. He needed to hurl, like yesterday. He didn't even have time to debate upstairs or downstairs. His only choice was nearest.

Still he moved as quietly as he could and make sure to close the door. It was not easy to throw one's guts up without making a lot of noise but Dean did the best he could. Mentally he cursed the watery bitch and her stupid suction like lips. He could still taste her which started another bout of nausea.

When the nausea had passed and he was positive that there was absolutely nothing left in him. He flushed the toilet and washed his face off. He brushed his teeth and rinsed out his mouth before peeking out of the bathroom into the hallway.

After not hearing another sound, he quickly dressed completely, including all his normal concealed weapons, and then headed downstairs, carefully avoiding the squeaky part of the stairs. He booted up Bobby's computer and did the standard search that he'd done for the past two weeks. His previously failed results didn't deter him as the images kept coming to him.

He grabbed a ginger ale from Bobby's refrigerator and brought it back to the desk to start his day. He surfed the web for any hints of the case or any case. He knew it was pointless to try to go back to sleep at this point.

He heard Bobby stirring in his bedroom so he got up and started the coffee brewing. He knew they would want some as soon as they got up. He had finished his drink and grabbed another. He didn't know if coffee would set well at this point.

He settled back down at the desk when his latest search came back. He checked the results and clicked on the link that seemed to be what he was looking for. He quickly scanned the article then closed his eyes with resigned dread. It was true. It was all true. He wasn't going crazy, but, man, did he wish that he was.

"You'd better not be looking at porn," Bobby warned gruffly as he entered the room with a cup of coffee in hand.

Dean glanced up at his second father with a cocky smirk. He closed the window and search down before pulling up the porn window he had minimized for just this purpose. How sad was his life that he actually would rather have other people think he was surfing porn. He whined pathetically, "Aw, come on, Bobby. A man has needs. Or, at least, some of us do."

"Not on my computer," Bobby reinforced firmly. "Now get that crap off and erase any history or links to it. If my computer crashes, it'll be your ass."

"Aw, man," Dean complained then begged incorrigibly, "Just give me five minutes. I'll be quick."

Bobby rolled his eyes slightly and turned back to the kitchen, muttering under his breath, "That's why you only have one night stands."

"Ouch!" Dean acknowledged with a hand over his heart. "That hurts, Bobby. It really does. Now I need me time more than ever to erase that sting."

Bobby turned back toward him and promised meaningfully, "You get any of your DNA anyway near any of my stuff and you won't have an outlet for it anymore."

"That's harsh, Bobby," Dean recoiled back in feigned fear. "Don't you want grandchildren one day?"

Bobby rolled his eyes again at Dean's antics, secretly glad Dean finally seemed okay. He turned back to the kitchen with the pointed vow. "Don't say I didn't warn you, boy."

Dean smirked then quickly copied down all the information he needed before erasing everything he did this morning. He stuffed it in his pocket then shut down Bobby's computer. He needed to disable Sam's, too. But he'd do that later.

Dean walked into the kitchen to smell toast and bacon cooking. He buttered the toast while Bobby asked him about the hunt. Dean shrugged slightly then admitted wryly, "To tell you the truth, I don't remember driving here. I don't remember wasting the bitch either so I have no idea what happened. You'll have to ask Sam."

"Ask Sam what?" Sam wondered sleepily as he shuffled into the room and headed for the coffee pot.

"What happened on the last hunt?" Dean offered easily.

Sam cocked an eyebrow at him over his cup of coffee and prodded, "What do you remember?"

Dean shrugged but replied testily, "I remember you having yet another lip locking moment with yet another monster and me trying to revive your sorry ass. I mean, come on. Can't you find a normal chick for once? And I don't mean Becky because that was just weird. Sarah was cool but marrying Becky . . ." Dean shuddered in immense distaste.

"What?" Sam exclaimed with distressed shock. "Aw, hell, no way. Never, Dean. Have you totally checked out or what?"

Dean paused, very thankful that it was another false or alternate reality memory, then smiled and teased, "Psych."

"So not cool, jerk."

"Bitch."

"What do you remember after that?" Sam wondered, returning to the original conversation.

Dean shrugged and admitted freely, "Not much. Everything seems to blur after that until I woke up in my bed here."

"That's it?" Sam clarified incredulously.

Dean thought for a long moment then easily returned, "Yeah. Pretty much." He saw Sam and Bobby exchange a meaningful glance so he prodded, "What? What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Sam evaded uneasily. "We wasted the bitch the next day then headed home."

"Bullshit," Dean called then added honestly, "but I really don't care what you are trying to hide this time as long as we wasted the bitch." He really couldn't get on to Sam for lying when what he was about to do was ten times worse. He saw Bobby finishing up the eggs and suggested with fake hunger, "Let's eat."

They all settled down and ate breakfast with their normal banter. Bobby and Sam were relieved that Dean seemed to be back to normal. Bobby frowned slightly as he studied Dean and Dean really hated that so he finally snapped, "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Bobby ignored the snap and verified slowly, "Sam, didn't you tell me that he had a hell of a shiner last night?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, turning to Dean and finding that all of the previous injuries were healed. Sam shrugged and guessed, "Gabriel must have healed him after all, even his mood seems better."

"Gabriel?" Dean asked quietly, freezing all motion for a moment.

"Yeah, he helped last night then brought us back here," Sam admitted nonchalantly.

Dean nodded and smirked. "Good ol' AA, Angel Air. The only way to fly."

Sam shrugged again and allowed, "He'll probably check in soon."

Dean heard the distinct sound of wings and moved faster than he'd ever had before. He had Raphael's archangel blade out and against Gabriel's throat after shoving the angel into the wall behind him. Gabriel managed a "Miss m-" before he was thrown and trapped.

"It's about damn time," Dean gritted out angrily.

"Dean!" Both Bobby and Sam shouted as they stood up quickly.

"Back off," Dean snarled. "This is between me and him. Now, where the hell is Cass? Huh? Where is he?"

Gabriel started and tried to answer, "He's –"

Dean didn't let him finish before he continued his rant, "How do you know he's there? Have you seen him? With your own two eyes? Or, whatever?"

"No-"

Dean interrupted again, "Because he's dead! They killed him. I've seen it. He's dead. He's been dead. They tore him apart from the inside."

"No, they haven't. My siblings – "

"Not them! Leviathans. They took him. Tore him up and . . ." Dean trailed off in despair before he snapped his eyes back up and warned hotly, "You get me back to my reality or so help me I will find a way back myself. I don't give a damn if you are a trickster, djinn or whatever, I will kill you and get myself back."

"What about Cass?"

"He's DEAD! Now, get me the hell out of here and back where I belong."

Gabriel stalled quickly, "What if I can get Cass here? Will that prove it to you?"

Dean paused momentarily, "Cass here? Alive?"

"Yes, alive."

Dean narrowed his eyes then conceded reluctant desperation, "What do you want from me? My soul? My life? To bleed me dry while living my greatest wish? What do I have to give for that?"

"Just let me go and give me a couple of days," Gabriel bargained with exasperation.

Dean stared hard at the angel then his shoulders slumped heavily downward and suddenly Gabriel felt like he'd stolen the human's entire being, his heart, soul and life. Gabriel knew he'd won but it left a very sour taste in his mouth.

At this point, Dean didn't believe anything he saw or heard but knew the benefits of playing along. Dean mandated hollowly, "A week. You have one week to bring Cass to me alive. If he's not here by then, I will find a way to kill you and get back."

Dean slowly released his grip on the angel and turned to leave. He spotted Sam and Bobby standing there in shock. Dean's heart hurt as he met Bobby's eyes so he quickly looked away. He muttered huskily as he passed his second father, "I'm sorry, Bobby. I . . . I . . . you . . . I have to get back to Sammy." Dean stormed out of the kitchen then the house and in seconds he had the Impala peeling out of Bobby's driveway on his way to Bozman, Montana.

Inside the kitchen, Gabriel turned to fix Sam in his stern, irritated gaze. He mimicked Ricky Ricardo when he stated unbendingly, "Sammy, you have some explainin' to do."

_**Please read and review.**_


	11. Chapter 11  Black Water

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own._

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Overall Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

_**Mainly swearing in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 11 – Black Water**

Three days later, Dean pulled into Bobby's Salvage Yard at dusk. He really wished he had somewhere else to go but the pull of family even if it was a dream or something was too strong to ignore. He was just too connected to them.

He hadn't slept since he'd left Bobby's and had barely ate. He kept hydrated as much as his stomach would allow. Unfortunately, he'd suffered waves of nausea the whole three days. He just couldn't figure out why. Not because there was no reason for it. On the contrary, there were too many reasons for it.

He sighed heavily while he shut off his baby's engine and leaned his head down on his steering wheel for a moment. He dearly wished that he could sleep if only for a little bit but knew better. His dreams, nightmares, would consume him if he closed his eyes too long.

He pushed off the wheel and got out of the car. He grabbed his duffle and headed inside. He walked through the door and immediately spied Sam and Bobby staring at him from their places in the study.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Bobby snarked irritably.

"Glad you're in one piece," Sam commented reluctantly in a very pissed off voice. "Although a phone call or two would have been nice, you know, just to have a clue that you're alive."

Dean rolled his eyes and bit back, "Oh, just get off the rag, Samantha. I had something to check out, okay. I didn't need my mother and father along because I'm a big boy now." Dean was going to put his stuff up in his room but figured that it would be a bad idea considering the way that Sam was acting.

He sighed and lowered his bag to the ground then walked into the study doorway. He leaned casually against it and wondered, "Do you want me on the carpet for this dressing down or will here suffice? Oh, yeah, and while you're at it, let me know how much longer you're going to be PMS'ing so I can disappear until it's over."

"Don't turn this back on me, Dean," Sam growled irately. "You have been missing more these past two months than present. You get kidnapped. You're acting totally wack. Don't you understand that you're losing it? How would you feel if this was happening to me?"

"Well, I wouldn't know since you didn't tell me about the Lucy visions. No, I had to hear about it from that dick archangel." Dean blinked at the intensity of his ire, especially over this alternate reality Sam but he was so much like the real one that it really pissed Dean off. He drew in a deep calming breath then shook his head. He moved away from the doorway and announced firmly to the room at large, "I need a drink."

"You ain't touching my alcohol with the way you've been acting," Bobby warned with a growl.

Dean rolled his eyes and dismissed the warning easily, "Wasn't going to. Just wanted some water. Geez."

Sam shot up and stopped him with a hand on his arm. "You aren't leaving this room, Dean, not until we have an actual conversation about what is going on with you."

"I'll get it," Bobby grumbled ungraciously as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Nothing's going on with me," Dean yanked his arm free and argued tightly. "And you _**can**_ follow me into the kitchen, you know."

"Dean," Sam demanded, desperately trying to keep control of his rising temper. "Just sit down and shut up. You are going to tell me everything and you are going to tell me everything right now."

Dean started to respond with all the ire that was escalating within him when he heard the faucet in the kitchen turn on. His brain clicked over to autopilot. He remembered hearing a glass being taken out of the cabinet. Glass plus faucet equals water, drinking water, from the faucet.

Dean didn't think it through. He couldn't. He just reacted. He charged into the kitchen, yelling, "Bobby, no!"

He met Bobby at the doorway and grabbed the glass of water out of Bobby's hand while he charged pass the stunned man and smashed the glass into the sink. He didn't notice the glass shards that cut into his hand from the broken glass. He just watched the water go down the drain. It was starting.

In his mind all he saw was black water. Black water was bad. Black water was death. Black water was them.

"Dean?" Bobby called out from his position on the right side of the hunter. He'd grown very concerned when Dean slammed the glass in the sink then didn't move. He hurried over and saw Dean staring hard into the sink which now had glass shards in it, Dean's blood and water droplets.

Sam reached Dean's other side at about the same time. He saw the same thing as Bobby but couldn't understand what it meant. Sam demanded, "What the hell, Bobby?"

Bobby looked at him with wide, confused eyes. "Like I know. If he didn't want water, he could have just said so." Bobby frowned and leaned forward as he thought he heard Dean saying something. Sam noticed, too, and did the same thing.

After a few moments, Bobby verified, "Is he saying, 'black water'?"

Sam nodded and agreed, "Over and over." Sam shook Dean's shoulder and shouted, "Dean, snap out of it. Dean!"

Bobby reached in and grabbed Dean's clenched hand, intent on taking care of Dean's cut hand.

Dean snapped out of it then and clenched his fist tightly, digging the shards in even deeper. Pain flared in his hand and penetrated his brain. Dean jerked away from both of them with wide eyes.

"Back off," he warned shakily. "Just . . . back . . . off," he trailed off, swallowing thickly, as he tried to regain some equilibrium but it was too much. Pain and nausea warred very briefly in his body. Nausea was the clear winner.

"Damn it," he cursed then raced upstairs to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. He hurled into the toilet, throwing up everything he had eaten this morning. He fell back against the wall behind him and ran his unbloodied hand down his face, still clenching the hurt hand into a tight fist, intent on the pain it gave him, as he curled in on himself.

"Dean!" Sam yelled through the door. "Dean. Are you okay?"

Dean tried to respond but couldn't. His body trembled violently. He tried to get it to stop but he couldn't. His mind had drawn away from the present to the other place and time.

He was stronger than this, he knew, but the visions were too sharp, too intense, too real. They had been with him for too long without relief. He hadn't been eating right or sleeping which weakened him too much. Now the images had him. Bobby dead, Jo killing him, Cass dead, all his friends dead. . . Cass dead.

In the distance, like in a movie he was watching, he heard the door splinter. He heard Sam calling him. He heard Bobby. He heard everything but nothing penetrated the fog around him. Nothing touched him where he was at.

"What the hell?" Gabriel exclaimed with concern when he materialized within Bobby's bathroom after hearing Sam's call. He stared in shock at Dean who was curled into fetal position, trembling in shock with tears running down his face. Gabriel snapped in surprise, "Alright. Who broke the boy toy?"

Sam turned to Gabriel and demanded hotly, "Is this still the infection?"

"What? What infection?" Gabriel asked in confusion.

"From the demon over a month ago," Sam explained quickly. "Bobby and I figured out that was when he started acting strange. So is this a side effect?"

"I have no idea," Gabriel bit out before commanding, "Back away so that I can get to him. This bathroom is way too small for this."

Both men backed away as Gabriel moved next to Dean and gently stroked his sweaty hair back from his forehead. Gabriel grimaced at Dean's vomit breath and quickly mojo'd that away. Dean didn't react in any way to any of it. Gabriel grabbed Dean's chin and stared into Dean's unfocused eyes. He placed a couple of fingers on Dean's forehead and frowned heavily.

"What the hell? How is Cass dead?" Gabriel demanded with outrage.

"What?" Sam cried out. "Cass is dead? No way. When?"

"No. No, he's not," Gabriel snapped irritably. "Neither is Bobby but Dean seems pretty cerrtain about that one, too. What the hell? Damn it. This whole thing is wrong." He stood up with a heavy sigh. "I can't fix this."

"Why not?" Sam snarled.

"Because I don't know what _**this**_ is," Gabriel huffed out. "It's like he's reliving his worst memories but they aren't memories. Or, at least, they're not as far as I know. I wonder . . .," he trailed off slowly. He shook his head. "I need to borrow him for a while."

"What? Why?"

"I think I know someone who can help him so I am going to take him there. I'll be back as soon as I know something," Gabriel promised before he touched Dean and they both blinked out of sight, leaving a cursing, concerned Sam and a very worried Bobby.

_**Please read and review.**_


	12. Chapter 12  The Respite

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.** Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Overall Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

_**Author's**__** note:**__** Sorry but Dean was very, VERY uncooperative this chapter! With that in mind, this is a very long chapter that could be skipped without losing anything in the storyline as there is not much of a plot here, since Dean absolutely would NOT behave. He so needs a time out, or spanking, but he's had such a hard time lately that I couldn't tell him, 'No!' He so has me wrapped around his finger. And, I guess I needed this as much as he did.**_

_**Once again, I apologize and promise to make sure the plot is continued in the next chapter. **_

**Chapter 12 – The Respite**

"What happened?" Castiel snapped irritably as he appeared in response to Gabriel's call and viewed his shuddering charge on yet another normal, nondescript motel bed. He didn't see any indication that Dean even acknowledged his presence in his wide, unfocused green eyes. He turned to the only other occupant in the room.

"Like I know," Gabriel snarked with the same level of irritation. "All I know is that Sam called and, when I got there, Mister Macho here was like this on the bathroom floor. I scanned his mind and he seems pretty sure that you and Bobby are quite dead, killed by Leviathans."

Castiel's gaze shot over Gabriel's and he quickly verified, "You did put them _**all**_ back, did you not, Gabriel?"

"Yes. I did," Gabriel confirmed easily. "Just like Dad told me to."

"Every one of them," Castiel confirmed sternly.

"Yes," Gabriel huffed then amended reluctantly, "As far as I know."

Castiel frowned heavily and arched an eyebrow in question at the amendment. Gabriel exclaimed defensively, "What? It's not like I was given a roll sheet or told to take attendance. I'm not even sure how many there were and there was no way to count them flying back inside as fast as they were. Do you even know how many there were inside of you?"

"No. I do know there aren't any inside me now, though," Castiel admitted reluctantly and sighed then wondered aloud, "Why does Dean believe they escaped?"

"That's the $1,000,000 question," Gabriel joked. Castiel glared menacingly at him.

"I have no clue, brother," Gabriel admitted with honest concern. He mentally shook himself and taunted with false nonchalance, "Well, anywho, my work here is done. He's your boy toy so _**dayenu**_. Kali's calling . . . so later, lover boy." With a snap, he blinked out to search out some answers because, regardless of how much he acted like he didn't care, he knew he needed to get to the bottom of this, for all their sakes. Dean's visions had not bid good fortune to any of them so they definitely needed to prevent them from happening.

Castiel started to argue but quickly realized that it wouldn't do any good, considering Gabriel was already gone. He sighed heavily then turned back to his practically comatose charge, _his_ human. He removed his trench coat and suit coat, tossing them both into a nearby chair.

He sat down on the bed to the left side of Dean's still form. He called out gently, "Dean." He got no response so he called louder as he gently cupped Dean's cheek. "Dean." He noticed Dean's bloody hand and healed it with a simple touch which once again solicited no response from his friend.

He sighed with frustration and thought for a moment before he leaned over and softly pressed his dry, chapped lips to Dean's unresponsive ones. He lightly ran his tongue over Dean's dry lips, wetting them. He pulled back and stared into Dean's eyes again. There still weren't any lights on in Dean's mind.

Castiel expelled his breath in an exasperated huff then used his powers to mojo Dean's shirt away so that he could clearly see his mark on Dean's shoulder. He leaned forward again and captured Dean's lips hungrily, determined to push the man below him into responding. He quickly pushed his tongue through the unresponsive, lush lips below his and growled low in his throat, demanding a response. Impatiently, he placed his hand directly over his mark on Dean's shoulder and gripped tightly. At the same time, he gently blew some of his grace into Dean's mouth.

Dean's moan started out low and guttural but quickly gained in intensity and volume as sensation, immense pleasurable sensations, slammed through the mental wall he'd built up in his mind. He reached out and one hand grabbed the back of Castiel's neck while the other dived into Cass's soft, silky black hair. His tongue immediately fought back against the dominant one in his mouth.

Castiel rumbled deep in his chest with relieved pleasure as he felt Dean finally respond to his passionate embrace. He growled with desire at Dean's attempted fight for a superior position. They both knew that would only happen if he allowed it which was definitely not happening at this moment in time.

He smiled slightly at the thought and pulled back as he felt Dean's instinctive fight for oxygen. He moaned low with desire and greeted huskily, "Hello, Dean. Welcome back."

"Cass?" Dean gasped with dazed disbelief and heat. His whole body burned with unrelenting warmth and his blood craved the angel before him. Cass's hand over his mark pulsed with pleasure-filled, white hot passion. His confusion over what was real and what wasn't gave way to much more desirable activities.

This reality felt so much more real now that he really didn't want to return to the heart-rending, depressing reality he had been trapped in. With Castiel here with him, this reality won, hands down. Here, he had Cass and Bobby, alive, as well as a sane, well, mostly sane, Sam. He had his family back with him. He never wanted anything more.

"Castiel," Dean practically purred as he pulled his angel down for another consuming kiss. He captured his angel's lips demandingly while he gripped his angel tightly to him. He felt Cass lose balance slightly and fall against his bare chest. Dean moaned with want and tried to roll Cass under him but Cass wouldn't budge.

Cass shifted so that he completely covered the needy man below him but a thought caused him to pause. He leaned back slightly to question and clarify. "Dean. You are well aware of what is about to happen, are you not?"

"Yes," Dean breathed heavily against Cass's lips then darted his tongue out to lick both of their lips at the same time. He tilted his head up quickly and captured Cass's bottom lip with his teeth, taking care not to sink them in too deep. Instead, he only gripped it and gently tugged to get his angel closer to him.

Cass groaned then pulled back reluctantly. He rasped out, "Dean, stop. Just stop." He felt Dean inch toward him again and used his angelic power to force Dean flat on the bed. He shuddered slightly as he fought against both his and Dean's desires.

Dean groaned with severe disappointment, "Come on, Cass. What's the problem? You are here now. I want it and I know you want it."

Cass closed his eyes for a moment to gain more control then stared deep into Dean's eyes. He stated firmly, "Dean, you need to calm down."

"Why?" Dean demanded harshly, desperately wanting to follow his body dictates. He wanted to feel good, or better than good. He needed to feel this, if only for a while. Anything to keep the inky, blackness away. To keep his sanity. So many things had been lately had been making him doubt his sanity. Visions, Sam's wall, Castiel's punishment, being Castiel's bitch . . . well, yeah, that was weird, wrong, for him, but that one he could live with if the awesome, mind-blowing sex went with it.

"Because," Cass started then paused, trying to word things right. "Because this," he motioned between them, "this is not you. You, of all people, know it's not."

Dean stared at him a moment, attempting to follow what Cass was getting at. He clarified dismissively, "What's not me? You mean the dude on dude thing?"

Cass nodded solemnly and Dean scoffed without concern, having just finished that debate in his mind, "Look, man, I know I'm not gay, and, believe me, I have been double checking since I last saw you, especially after everything that happened then. But, I am _**not**_ gay. This," he copied Cass's motion but could only use his head to do it. "This is not a gay thing. This is you, Castiel. Not your vessel, not Jimmy, just you. Only you."

Dean unconsciously reached forward and found to his surprise that Cass had released him. He grabbed Castiel by the neck and pulled him towards him. He told him in a low voice, "You are here, _**alive**_, and I'm not letting you go, Cass. I never thought I'd be thankful to be infected by a demon skank but I am. I'm glad that I didn't talk myself out of being with you while you're still here just because of the vessel you're in. I'm especially glad that I am able to tell you now, before . . . aw, hell, just shut up and kiss me already, damn it."

With that, Dean lurched up and flipped their positions so that Dean was on top. He leaned over and captured Cass's lips in a consuming kiss. He forced his way through Cass's lips and took time to map out all of Cass's mouth with his tongue. He swallowed down Cass's pleasured moan before returning it.

Suddenly, Dean wanted to get this show on the road. He felt his desire swell and groaned as his lips traced a line over the stubbled cheek and neck. He reached a spot on the top of Cass's collar bone and sucked on the skin, intent on marking his angel, as said angel withered impatiently beneath him.

Dean finished and smiled against the skin before working his way up to Cass's ear. He hinted in a husky whisper, "Cass, clothes. Gone. Now." He smiled wider when he felt the breeze against his heated skin then he moved to cover the angel with his body.

Their heated erections brushed against each other and they groaned then ground against each other. Dean closed his eyes in pleasured bliss and moved back to Cass's lips. He blindly captured Cass's lips and sunk his tongue into Cass's wet, hot mouth again. Castiel met him more than halfway as their tongues slid against each other easily in a dance older than time. They no longer cared who was dominant over whom. They just wanted to enjoy the feel of the other's body pressed against theirs.

Their tongues wrapped around each other lazily as they slid their firm, muscled bodies together. Their smooth, hard erections rubbed against each other as they lightly ground their hips together. Precum leaked out and lightly coated both erections, increasing the smoothness and silky feel of the glide.

Dean moaned hotly and slid his mouth down Cass's cheek and on to his throat. He lightly sucked on Cass's collar bone, enjoying the inviting moves his angel was doing beneath him. He whimpered helplessly at his body's desperate need for completion warring with his desire to slowly drive his angel crazy with lust. He wanted everything immediately but couldn't choose what to actually do first.

Castiel growled in response to his human's needy moan and felt the instinctual response fire his blood. He reached up and gripped the short hairs on the back of Dean's neck and yanked on them lightly. His warmed blood frenzied at the submissive mewl Dean let escape his slightly parted lips.

Castiel glanced up at the flushed face of his charge. He quickly took in the heat flushed cheeks, the half-closed lust-blown black pupils framed with emerald green, and finally the blood reddened, lush, pouty parted lips. Every feature of Dean's face clearly yelled at him, "Come fuck me. I'm yours for the taking. I need it. Badly."

Castiel rolled Dean beneath him with a quick motion and captured those well-kissed lips. Dean eagerly met his attack and Cass's chest rumbled in pleasure at the beautiful creature below him. Cass's hands slowly mapped out Dean's muscular body again, feeling like it had been way too long since the last time he had done this.

Dean responded eagerly until he had to break away for oxygen. Cass kissed down his neck which Dean willingly bared for him. Dean moaned wantonly but argued huskily, "Isn't it my turn to top, Cass?"

Cass breathed warmly across the sensitively reddened skin where he had just marked Dean once again. Dean whimpered and ground his hips against Cass's thigh. Cass smirked wickedly while he questioned seductively, "Are you sure you want to top? I thought you desperately craved my thick cock deep inside you, so deep inside you that you could taste my cum."

"Holy crap," Dean moaned, "Both. I so want both."

"As you wish," Castiel intoned in a very familiar tone, making Dean groan in amused irritation. Cass flipped onto his back on the bed next to Dean and pulled Dean to lean up and over him. He grabbed the back of Dean's neck and pulled him in close so that their lips meet in a long, leisurely kiss.

Dean felt Castiel's easy submission and accepted it for what it was. His body reacted instantly while he met his angel in a deep kiss of desire and gratitude. His thick cock filled with even more blood and he felt its weight as gravity forced it into a downward angle. It twitched with excitement and Dean couldn't stop his hips from thrusting against Castiel's hip.

Dean groaned with intense arousal and excitement. It pulsed through his blood and he wished he could slow it down but knew that he couldn't. It had been almost two months since the last time he had sex, any sex, especially amazing sex with his angel. To top that off, he'd been under so much stress from these visions and worry about his angel. He needed relief like yesterday.

He groaned again as he reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Cass's and slowly peppered kisses down the angel's stubbled cheeks then down to his collarbone. He paused to mark his angel in a couple of places while he slowly explored Cass's lightly furred chest. He knew he should have a problem with the soft hair and lack of curves but the moaning creature under him made it impossible not to feel arousal.

He moved back slightly to eye the red welts he'd sucked onto his angel's unblemished skin. He gave Castiel another quick kiss on the lips before moving his mouth down to the angel's already hardened nipples. He laved them with his tongue while he slowly slid in between the angel's spread legs. He lightly sucked them into pointy nubs then gently ran his teeth over the top.

His angel hissed and bucked his hips up to ground his erection into Dean's trim abs. Dean knew that his angel was losing it and smiled in reaction. He gently gripped Castiel's hard, twitching erection then slowly pumped the blood-thickened organ. Castiel purred in reaction and pushed on Dean's shoulders, shoving him further down to the angel's groin.

"Dean, please," Castiel panted heavily, causing Dean to smile at the knowledge of what he'd done to this heavenly creature.

Dean moved willingly in the direction that Castiel wanted him to. His arousal was such that he swore he was almost seeing double. He leaned over and lightly touched his tongue to Castiel's flushed cock head, tasting Castiel's cum.

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head slightly as his mouth exploded with delicious sensations that had a slight salty bitter aftertaste. It was still, hands down, one of the best things that Dean had tasted. It was better than his own cum tasted. Yeah, he had tasted himself, just like every other guy had because they all wanted to know. It was just one of those things.

It was hard to say which one of Cass's tastes was more heavenly, his wing oil or his cum. Both were equally fantastic, Dean decided quickly before he stopped thinking at all. His mouth easily closed over Castiel's cock while Dean sucked down the other man's cock more hungrily than he'd ever imagined himself doing, not that he'd ever imagined doing this.

"Oh, shit!," Castiel exclaimed in ecstasy when he felt Dean's wet, hot mouth close over his cock then proceed to try to suck his every thought out of his body through his very erect organ. His cock ached at the immense pleasure and pressure applied to it. He stared down at his charge's lush, blood-reddened lips stretched wide and tautly over his massive erection. Dean's tongue massaged the sensitive underside of his cock while giving kittenish licks to the head.

"Dean," Castiel mumbled as he thrusted his hips slightly, trying to get deeper into the demanding mouth on top of it. "Damn, Dean. You suck like you're dying of thirst. Like you'll die without my cum shooting down your throat."

Dean whimpered wantonly and opened his throat to the sweet, thick cock in his mouth. Who knew he would so love that thick weight sliding along his tongue, filling his mouth, and . . . damn, this might replace his craving for pie . . . oh, no, now he was imagining Castiel's cock covered in pie. His throat opened up at the image and that thick cock slid all the way back to his tonsils as he swallowed the saliva and cum pooling in his mouth. He gave a needy moan at all the sensations coursing through him.

Castiel could barely hold on while Dean sucked him like a starving baby. He sensed Dean's need for him, any of him, and had a hard time keeping his vessel's body under control. Dean's needy moan caused such pleasurable sensations that he could barely stop his orgasm. As it was, some of his cum did escape down Dean's throat, feeding his starved mate.

Dean mewled at the splash of Castiel's cum on his tongue and down his throat. He almost came himself at the sensation. He was only able to hold on by driving his cock into the bed harshly and not moving another inch, keeping steady pressure on it, until he regained control over it. He swiftly swallowed every drop of salty cum in his mouth then lapped up all evidence, licking Castiel's massive cock clean instinctively. It wasn't enough. He wanted more. Oh, crap, now he was addicted to Cass's cum, too.

"Dean," Castiel rasped hoarsely then pulled his human up to his lips. They lazily exchanged tastes in their mouths before Castiel shifted under Dean while keeping Dean's lips firmly locked with his. Dean tried to pull away to see what was going on but Castiel's lips tasted way too good to pull away.

Dean felt a very slick hand on his blood-heavy cock and moaned with pleasure as the oiled hand lubed up his cock. It twitched with excitement at the knowledge of what it was about to do. Dean kissed Castiel harder in gratitude for Castiel's gesture. Then he felt Castiel spread his legs wider and shift so that Dean's cock lightly touched Cass's entrance.

Dean yanked his mouth away and panted heavily, "Wait, I have to . . ."

Any further words were lost as Castiel grabbed his hips and pressed them down, forcing Dean's cock head into Castiel's body. Dean groaned in ecstasy at the warm damp tightness that surrounded and pulsed at his sensitive head. It was too much when he was already so close.

"Cass," Dean whimpered apologetically while his body instinctively thrusted his hips forward, burying his cock deep inside his angel.

His angel's body clamped down tightly around him at the burning pain that only slightly hid the raging pleasure pulsing through his vessel's body. His grace had quickly allowed his vessel's body to adjust to Dean's size within him. Dean buried his head deeper into Castiel's neck and sucked in a difficult steadying breath to pause a moment. Unfortunately, he could only hold on for a very brief moment before he lost control at the insistent pressure in Castiel's tight, hot channel.

Unable to stop himself, he pulled back out of the tight, clenching channel before thrusting back in, deeper than before. He mewled in pleasure at the deeper thrust then mindlessly repeated the cycle. Ecstasy coursed through him, making it impossible for him to stop.

By the third thrust, he was balls deep inside his angel. He tried to pause and savor the immensely pleasurable feeling but he was too close to his orgasm. He also really wanted to stop and make sure that Castiel was okay but he couldn't. His body was past listening to his logical mind. All that mattered was the pulsing desire coursing through his body, desperate for relief.

Had it really been that long since he'd been inside someone? He had more control than this. He knew that he did. Didn't he?

Three thrusts later, he flew over the edge of his orgasm before he even knew it started and flooded his angel's insides with his cum, painting his insides, marking the angel as his. Dean groaned in sated relief and slight disappointment over the speed of it as his body finished its orgasmic contractions. He slumped bonelessly on top of his angel.

"Cass," Dean mumbled in pleasure slurred relief. "You 'kay?"

He felt the chest under him rumble with laughter and smiled vaguely in response. Then he felt the hard cock twitch slightly, under his body, and knew Castiel hadn't come yet. Considering Dean came every time Cass had done this to him, he must have done something wrong. He sighed heavily and promised lazily, "Just a minute and I'll . . ." Castiel quickly flipped them, preventing Dean from finishing his sentence.

Castiel sat down on Dean's chest then leaned forward bracing himself against the wall with one hand while his other hand pushed his cock down to lightly graze Dean's slightly parted lips. He painted those lush lips with his leaking precum before he gently pushed his wet cock through them and ordered huskily, "Suck it, Dean. Put those lush lips of yours to work at their true purpose."

Dean automatically opened his lips wider to allow that delicious cock back into his mouth, lightly licking the drips of cum off the head as it passed over his tongue. When Cass's words actually penetrated his pleasure dazed mind, he arched an eyebrow in question even as he sucked on the cock Cass worked in and out of his mouth. He sighed in pleasure while he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder, enjoying Cass using his mouth this way.

"That's it, just like that," Castiel praised in pleasure while he watched his mate suck him down through half open eyes. "Those lips, stretched so tautly around my cock. Beautiful. They were made to do this. Suck cock."

Castiel continued to thrust into the wet, warm, very willing mouth as he reached down and grabbed Dean's hair then yanked just enough to get Dean's attention. He didn't stop fucking Dean's mouth as he warned, "But only my cock, Dean. Only mine. Understand? You will only suck my cock from now on. Only me."

Dean whimpered slightly but not at the pain, not it was because of the total dominance of his angel. He could only barely nod his acquiesce around Cass's cock but it was enough. He figured Castiel liked his answer as the cock shoved further down, almost to his throat. He felt his throat constrict at the attack and tried to swallow in order to soothe it but his throat shut down automatically. He tensed slightly at the sudden lack of air but then Castiel shifted position so that his angel laid down flat on top of him. The only difference was that Castiel's head now rested near Dean's groin while his cock was still deep inside Dean's mouth.

Dean whimpered with hopeless desire and unconsciously spread his legs wide as he could, inviting Cass to use him like the cock slut he now acknowledge was (but only to himself mentally). He felt Cass thrust his cock further into Dean's mouth in response to Dean's instinctive submission. Then Dean sensed Castiel's wet tongue lapping at his entrance. Dean mewled in response, spreading his legs even wider, to the point just this side of pain. He bent his legs so that he could thrust his hips up and give Castiel as much access as he could.

He felt that wet, slick muscle stab into his entrance and felt himself harden, in spite of his previous orgasm. Cass always seemed to get more out of him than any chick ever could. He knew it was because this was Cass, someone who he really cared for and cared for him in return.

He moaned around Castiel's thick cock and felt it twitch within his mouth. He sucked it harder in response while an oil slick finger slid into his body. He mewled wantonly in response, ignoring the slight burn, as the slick muscle stabbed his entrance around the submerged finger, loosening the tightened muscle protecting Dean's body from invasion.

Dean automatically relaxed at the remembered pleasurable sensations. His fully erect cock leaked precum over his stomach while Castiel's thrusts into his mouth, grinding Dean's cock harder into his abs. His hands gripped Castiel's hips, uncertain whether to push him off in order to get some desperately needed oxygen or pulled him further into his mouth to savor the taste of his angel. Dean groaned with indecision as he sucked at the cock in his mouth even harder and then thrusted his own tongue into the slit of Cass's cock head.

Castiel groaned in reaction as some cum squirted down Dean's throat. Castiel quickly gripped his cock tightly at the base to stave off most of his orgasm but not before Dean drank down all that he could get. He licked and sucked the tip clean seconds before it was removed from his mouth. He whined in disappointment, unable to stop himself.

"Hush, baby," Castiel consoled softly as he flipped himself to kiss his mate. He shoved his tongue deep into Dean's mouth, tasting himself on Dean's tongue. He groaned with satisfaction while his oil slicked hand lightly gripped Dean's heavy cock then started pumping it slowly. He swallowed Dean's needy moan of pleasure.

Castiel pulled away but Dean reached up to pull him back then found his arms once again forced to the bed by Castiel's mojo. Dean groaned in disappointment then growled irritably, "You so have got to get help for this stupid dominance kink/addiction you have."

Castiel smirked slightly before leaning over to whisper knowingly into Dean's ear, "You love it and you know it. Otherwise, your cock wouldn't be leaking so much in response."

Dean whimpered at the warm, damp air that brushed over his ear and the raspy, sexy voice that set every one of his nerves on fire. He bucked his hips needily, trying to get Castiel's attention. He felt the grip on his cock tighten in response then change speed from slow to extra slow, as in barely moving. "Cass," Dean pleaded unconsciously, but didn't not whine, definitely not, because Dean Winchester does not whine. Ever.

Castiel smiled contentedly at his mate's needy whine, loving how expressive his mate was in these situations. He moved back down the bed and settled between his mate's spread legs. His eyes ate up his mate's lust-blown pupils, his heat-flushed face and torso, his damp, swollen, lush lips that had sucked his cock so well that he couldn't even hold back a slight orgasm in spite of his angelic control. His eyes traveled down the deliciously, erotic displayed body hungrily. Dean's heavy cock leaked on his hand and Dean's stomach. Finally, the widely spread legs beaconing him to fill the empty, slightly opened hole nestled under Dean's balls.

Castile leaned forward and pressed his oil-slicked finger into Dean's entrance then watched it as it eagerly swallowed the digit without the slightest hesitation. His mate mewled and he quickly added another finger watching that one slide in just as easily. The hungry channel clenched slightly before allowing his fingers deeper inside Dean's body.

"Geez, Dean," Castiel hissed slightly then praised with another slow tug, "So tight. Your ass feels as virgin tight as the first time I entered it, in spite of how much I opened it with my thick cock all of those five days."

Dean whimpered slightly, feeling himself unconsciously clench the fingers inside it in remembrance. Pleasured sensations continued to pulse through him while he felt Cass's hand pump his cock faster. He heard Cass praise his ass again then slightly worried how much the praise made him preen and want to offer himself up full to be taken by his very appreciative mate, just like a bitch in heat.

"Such a tight, sweet ass. Can't wait for it to milk my cock again," Castiel rambled slightly, loving the way this dirty talk got Dean so hot. He could tell because with every compliment Dean's ass clenched tighter around his fingers, like what just happened again with his last compliment. Dean really gripped his fingers tightly now but he added another finger anyway. Dean hissed slightly in reaction to the slight burn before mewling like the bitch in heat Castiel knew he was.

He worked Dean's ass open slowly but sped up his hand pumping Dean's cock. Dean alternately hissed and moaned, withering uncertainly under Castiel's contradictory motions. Castiel smiled with sadistic pleasure at his mate's unraveling. He wondered huskily, "You remember what it felt like? When you were inside me? My virgin ass? Was I tight? Did I grip you, squeeze you, milk you for your cum the way that you always milk me?"

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head at the remembered pleasure he'd received from being buried balls deep in Castiel's very tight, very virgin, channel. It was so fresh in his mind that when Castiel described it, mimicking the actions he described with his tightening hand on his cock perfectly that Dean couldn't control his self. He couldn't even move to reach a hand down to grip his cock and stave off his orgasm. Unable to move at all, his stomach and balls tightened, pulled up and pulsed with heated pleasure. His cum squirted into Castiel's waiting hands.

Castiel pumped Dean through his orgasm gathering up as much cum as he could before he slicked his own cock up and shoved it deep inside of Dean's still tight channel. Castiel groaned at the tight but relaxed channel. He made it halfway in before he had to pull back. The second time, he made it all the way in. He bottomed out inside Dean about the time Dean was finally able to move his arms to hold Castiel tightly against him.

Dean only vaguely felt Castiel's cock enter him, still riding the waves of his second orgasm in less than an hour. He felt a small burn then tensed slightly but by then, Castiel's wing oil had done its thing and the burning quickly passed. Castiel's second thrust elicited nothing but pure unadulterated pleasure. He gripped Castiel's body tightly against him and slightly moved his hips to take even more of Castiel inside.

He moaned with pleasure and let the angel ride him at will. He loved the feel of Castiel deep inside of him and, after two very good orgasms, was content to enjoy the feeling while he could. He moved his body in time with Castiel's thrust and soon he was getting hard again. He mentally shook his head over that, suspecting that it wasn't natural and that it couldn't be healthy to have this much pleasure overwhelming him so much in so little time.

After a while, their passion grew and Castiel finally got serious. Castiel's first hard passionate thrust nailed his prostrate dead on, causing him to shudder with pleasure. His nerves were already so overworked with pleasure that the intensity was almost painful. His eyes flew open and grew unbelievably wide at the scene before him.

The black shadow of Castiel's wings shone behind the radiance coming from Castiel's body, illuminated by the angel himself. All of his skin glowed with a soft white light buried deeply within Castiel's vessel. It was the most beautiful thing Dean'd ever seen. His eyes greedily devoured the scene as he leaned forward and yanked the angel down on top of him. He reached around and caressed his angel's slick back. He felt the oil mixed with sweat then slowly drifted up to lightly touch one of his angel's wings.

Castiel shuddered at the intensely raw pleasure that coursed through him at Dean's touch and hid his face into Dean's neck. He slammed his hips forward into Dean's body again, burying his cock as deep as he could inside of his mate's body. He felt his pleasure spiraling out of his control again.

Dean lightly caressed the slick feathers of Castiel's wings then felt Castiel shudder again above him. He stilled and questioned huskily, "Cass?"

Castiel couldn't stop what was happening again, any more than he could have stopped it the other times. There was just something about this human that undermined all of his control. He reached up and gripped Dean's shoulder, swiftly matching up to his burned handprint perfectly. He felt Dean immediately arch his back and grip the feathers below his hands tightly. Castiel instinctively bit down on the only thing close to him, Dean, as his vessel's body and his grace spasmed through the almost painfully intense ecstasy that flowed through him and his mate.

White, hot pleasured sensations burned through his body, his soul and his mind. Dean arched his back in reaction while his cock exploded, yet again, with another orgasm, although this one was so forceful that it actually hurt slightly. But, oh, God, was it so good!

He swore that he'd felt Castiel's essence actually enter his body this time then merge with him, his soul, and he welcomed it. He welcomed it so much so that he barely felt the teeth piercing his neck. Nor, did he realize that he had actually bit Castiel's neck in response, just barely enough to draw blood. At that point, he'd sworn that Cass had actually pleasured him to death.

Castiel felt his grace enter Dean then he felt Dean's cum that squirted in between their bodies. He kept his hand over his handprint, keeping the connection open, while he worked on autopilot. He barely realized what he was doing as he repositioned himself and reentered his human, intent only on receiving his relief now that his human was fully sated.

Sometime later, Dean vaguely became aware of movement behind him and inside him. The now familiar warm chest and hips pressed harder against him and he felt the tight, slightly painful shift within him, quickly followed by the large, warm squirt of cum. He sighed in contentment that he knew he so should not be feeling. After all, he had a male penis shoved seriously deep inside his ass that was leaking a great deal of cum and had actually knotted with him, like he'd seen some animals do.

_At least, it wasn't barbed like a cat's_, he thought wryly.

"Dean," Cass greeted huskily in a soft whisper by his ear.

Dean smiled with pleasure at the soft voice then realized he was actually feeling Castiel's pleasure through the bond Castiel kept open with his hand on his handprint. "Cass," Dean replied hoarsely then swallowed to wet his throat before continuing. He felt more liquid squirt into his body. "You're going to kill me with pleasure one day, but, man, what a way to go."

"That's not funny, Dean," Castiel replied with lazy disapproval.

"Sure it was," Dean countered facetiously. "I mean, first of all, I'm blind. I can't see a thing." He actually felt Castiel roll his eyes at that and smiled wider in reaction. He really loved this bond thing right now.

"Your eyes are closed, Dean. You are not blind," Castiel pointed out with slightly amused patience.

"Huh? Can't really hear you, either. Must be deaf, too," Dean continued, enjoying his game too much to stop now. And, honestly, his ears were still ringing.

"What?" Castiel clarifed with startled surprise then lifted his head up and saw that there was some blood leaking from Dean's eyes. Castiel blushed then ducked his face down into the back of Dean's neck to hide it. "Sorry," he offered with a great deal of embarrassment as he sent healing grace into his mate.

Dean moaned slightly in pleasure at the warm feeling of the healing grace, clearing up his vision and hearing. He easily surmised, "Couldn't contain the orgasm, huh? Man, I'm good."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Castiel intoned with distracted dryness, frowning slightly at a faint brush of a slightly different grace against his. He wondered what it was so he searched for it again but couldn't find it. He figured that he must have imagined it, or it was from opening his and Dean's bond which he'd never experienced before. After all, it did feel slightly familiar but Dean pressed back onto Castiel's deeply, embedded cock, refocusing Castiel's attention on their presently, pleasurable activities.

"Cass," Dean mewled wantonly at yet another splash of cum against his sensitive insides, causing them to contract and pulse with desire. "Shit, why do you always fill me up with so much cum?"

Castiel groaned with renewed desire at Dean's very visual question. He shoved his hips forward to bury his knot even deeper inside his mate. He tried to respond but his mate blew his mind once again during the next splash.

"Oh, fuck," Dean moaned desperately and pushed back so hard that he almost sat on top of Castiel's cock. "And why does it turn me on so freakin' much? Shit." He cursed weakly as his body wiggled and squirmed, attempting to find the best position for maximum penetration.

"Oh, heavens," Castiel cursed in response as well while he gripped Dean's hips hard enough to leave deep bruises once again. "If you keep moving like that, we could be here for days, Dean."

"Days? Really?" Dean verified with a very conflicted awed voice.

"Yes, Dean. Days," Castiel clarified with a certain amount of dread. He looked over to see Dean's thoughtful expression and could sense where Dean was going with this. "This is not the time, Dean."

Dean sighed heavily with regret but reluctantly acknowledged, "You are probably right. So what should I do to help you with this?" He felt Castiel's hand reach around and find his semi-hard cock then groaned slightly. "I really don't think I should do that again, Cass. Last time kinda hurt. But in a very good way," he added wistfully.

"I'm not going for that," Castiel dismissed. "Just relax and enjoy the feeling. As soon as I can, I will pull out."

Dean smirked slightly then asked wryly, "Would it be better for me to just sleep through it?"

"I would reduce in size quicker that way. Lack of movement adds in that process. But you are awake now," Castiel admitted easily.

Dean smirked then yawned abruptly, "I could pass out again, though."

He felt Castiel smirk against his neck and offered generously, "You could if you want. I will not stop you." His hand, however, continued to gently massage Dean's slowly hardening cock.

Dean smiled as he rolled his eyes slightly and questioned, "But you aren't stopping that, either, are you? You do know that what you are doing will make it very hard . . ."

"That is the purpose from what I understand," Castiel admitted against Dean's neck, intentionally misunderstanding, before sucking slightly on the sweaty skin under it.

Dean continued questioning, as if Castiel had never spoken, ". . . make it very hard for me to go back to sleep."

"Oh, well," Castiel stalled slightly before wondering innocently but with a very wicked undertone, "Whatever will we do to pass the time?"

"I wonder," Dean commented sarcastically, knowing both of them understood exactly what would happen to pass the time. He slightly shook his head then with a sigh turned his head and met Castiel's demanding lips in a heated kiss. Eventually, exhaustion over took the very human Dean who fell into a very sated sleep in the arms of his equally satisfied angel whose presence kept all Dean's nightmares away.

_**Hopefully I will have the next chapter up this weekend. It hasn't been written yet so I am not sure but that is my goal. Sorry for the delay but life is being a real B**** right now. Hope you enjoyed the respite above as much as Dean and Cass did!**_


	13. Chapter 13  The Summons

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.** Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Overall Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

_**Author's**__** note:**__** Okay, Dean seems a little better now, and so I am. I am posting this a lot sooner than I expected because I felt bad about the last chapter. Hopefully this will make it up to you and I will still try to get another chapter out this weekend.**_

**Chapter 13 – The Summons**

Dean startled awake slightly as he felt clothes cover his body once again seconds before Cass lightly touched his forehead and fell back into a restful sleep.

Gabriel appeared in the motel room not far in front of Cass who now stood at Dean's bedside, dressed only in his white undershirt and black slacks. Gabriel glanced at the bed and saw that Dean had fallen into a peaceful sleep. He smirked slightly then observed drily, "Well, at least, you got him to sleep. Learn anything new?"

"Not yet," Castiel answered vaguely then added wryly, "I just now got him calm."

Gabriel sniffed slightly, noticing the slight tensing of Castiel's shoulders at the action, as a scent that Gabriel thought he'd caught when he'd initial entered the room completely disappeared. Gabriel narrowed his eyes suspiciously and studied his younger brother intently but continued briskly, "Well, I haven't found out anything yet, other than the fact that Dad's not answering, again."

Castiel barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the not so unexpected news and suggested, "Have you had any luck finding _**the**_ demon'?"

Gabriel frowned slightly then admitted, "Haven't really looked. Was kind of busy upstairs then with your boy toy there?"

"Do not call him that," Castiel warned sternly.

"Why not?"

Castiel paused briefly then evaded, "I do not like it. I do not believe he will, either."

"You don't even know what it is, do you?" Gabriel challenged with amusement.

"No," Castiel huffed out reluctantly. "But if you like saying it, I highly doubt that it is appropriate." Gabriel let out a loud bark of laughter at Castiel's trademark honestly, causing Dean to jerk upright into a sitting position on the bed.

"What the -?" Dean started in surprise then quickly spotted Gabriel. "Oh, it's you. Wonderful," he stated sarcastically while his body sagged slightly in relief over the lack of danger.

"See, everyone loves me," Gabriel stated easily, totally ignoring Dean's tone.

"That's sarcasm, asshat," Dean growled irritably while he shifted slightly to alleviate the uncomfortable pressure and soreness of his upright, seated position. He made a mental note to have a serious talk with Cass about the addition he kept making to Dean's clothing items, although he probably should be thankful for it as he remembered what had been happening when he'd last passed out. "What the hell do you want?"

"To fix you since you flew over the cuckoo's nest," Gabriel snarked. "Now that Cassie here was able to get you phone home again, how about you tell us how long you've been glimpsing the B side?"

Dean sighed heavily, very reluctant to go there in his mind again, but Castiel reinforced, "How long have you been having these 'visions', Dean?"

Dean cut his eyes to meet Castiel and saw the resolve there. He huffed reluctantly, "I don't know. The first time I remember having them was when I woke up, after Cass was denuked."

"After the demon venom?" Castiel confirmed meaningfully.

Dean thought for a moment then nodded, "Yeah."

"Nothing before that?" Gabriel clarified clinically.

"No, nothing," Dean admitted then questioned, "you think the thing caused this, whatever this is."

Gabriel turned to Castiel and wondered, "You had any visions, Cassie?"

Castiel paused then relented hesitantly, "Just one."

"Which one?" Dean prodded.

Castiel stared hard at Dean a long moment then admitted, "My death. In a lake."

"Exploding underwater," Dean verified softly. Castiel nodded solemnly.

"When, Castiel?" Gabriel continued clinically.

"After the demon, as Dean stated," Castiel answered in the same manner.

Gabriel nodded and concluded logically, "So we definitely need to find the demon."

"Wait," Dean challenged uncertainly. "Shouldn't that have died out with the other effects?"

Gabriel arched an eyebrow and interrogated knowingly, "Are _**all**_ of the other effects gone, Deano?" Dean flushed with heated embarrassment and not a little irritation while Castiel redirected protectively.

"Gabriel, we need to find that demon," Castiel insisted firmly.

"Agreed, but, boy toy here has a point," Gabriel countered mockingly, intentionally pushing Dean.

"Cram it with walnuts, short bus," Dean insulted hotly.

"Better than cramming someone's little brother with more questionable items," Gabriel returned testily.

"Gabriel," Castiel commanded sternly.

"Fine!" Gabriel relented with an irritable huff then warned menacingly, "This isn't over, Deano." With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

"I wish you two would get along," Castiel mumbled softly.

"Hey, that was getting along," Dean argued defensively. Castiel gave him a firm, disbelieving stare. Dean rolled his eyes and amended, "Well, it's getting along for us."

Castiel glared and started to respond when his eyes shot to the ceiling. Dean sighed heavily, knowing their time was over. He stated emotionlessly, "You have to go."

Castiel's deep blue eyes returned to him and he nodded before vocalizing, "Yes, I have to go. Technically, I'm not supposed to be here at all."

"Right. Atonement and all that," Dean scoffed derisively.

"Dean," Castiel started but Dean wouldn't allow it.

"No, Cass," Dean interrupted abruptly. "Don't you dare try and console me on this. Don't tell me that you have to do this. Don't tell me you deserve to . . ." He trailed off, unable to continue.

Castiel's face softened and he acknowledged solemnly, "You are right. I don't know what is going to happen. But I do know that if the sentence was death, it would have already happened. That I do know, for sure." He put a hand on Dean's shoulder and stared into his brilliant emerald eyes. "Look, if He didn't kill Lucifer, after all that he did then He will not kill me."

"But He could put you in the box, too," Dean argued hoarsely. "That's worse."

Castiel sighed heavily, unable to argue with him on that point. Since he couldn't honestly alleviate Dean's worry, he focused on his own. He cautioned hesitantly, "Dean, I have to go but I need to know what you have been seeing quickly. May I?"

Dean saw Castiel raise his hand in gesture towards Dean's forehead. Dean swallowed thickly. He really hated his mind being messed with but knew that Castiel would be quick. It would be better than the constant barrage of black, icky things that have inhabited it so far. Finally, he gave a brief nod.

Castiel lightly touched his forehead with two fingers and Dean felt warmth flow from them then into his brain and body, relaxing him. He concentrated on the visions so that Castiel wouldn't have to search his mind for them. He tried cycle through them in the order that they came to him but they had always been confusing.

Less than a moment later, Castiel pulled his hand back and told him with a great deal of concern, "I have to go. We will find out what it going on, Dean. I promise, but call Gabriel or me if they get too bad again. Please promise me that you will."

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed irritably at the overt concern. He didn't want anyone to know how good it felt that someone that wasn't family was actually concerned for him. In the back of his mind, he acknowledged, only to himself, that what really made him feel so good inside was the fact that Cass was the one who was so concerned. That warm bubbly feeling, while it made him feel like such a girl, also warmed him from the inside out.

"Dean," Castiel insisted warningly.

"Fine," Dean huffed again, just to be difficult. "I promise. You just remember your promise to me, too."

"I remember," Castiel acknowledged solemnly.

"Good, good," Dean stated in a slightly hoarse voice then cleared his throat before he continued firmly. "Now that that's out of the way, can we stop growing female parts and close scene on this chick-flick?" Dean snarked playfully, only because he felt like he had to say it in order to keep up his tough guy image. After all, he was still a bad ass hunter and had to return to Bobby and Sam after this. Last thing he needed was for them to think he'd gone soft in any way.

Castiel arched an eyebrow and snarked with a taunt, "I don't know. Can you? After all, you're the one who loves being on the receiving end so much, just like all 'chicks' do."

Dean sputtered indignantly at the unexpected snarky taunt from his innocent, vanilla angel but Castiel didn't give him a chance to gather his thoughts. He grabbed Dean and shoved him against the nearest wall in a forceful dominance display before capturing his lips and mouth in a mind-numbing kiss. Just when Dean was getting with the program and responding enthusiastically, Castiel pulled away and stated huskily, "Goodbye, Dean. Hopefully that satisfied your requirements for a goodbye."

"Not quite," Dean argued with a slight rasp then yanked Castiel back down and continued the soul-searching kiss. Castiel responded by pressing Dean's body flush against the wall so that their bodies melded into each other. Dean mewled in pleasure and felt his legs shift apart, subconsciously inviting Cass to use him however the angel wanted. With a clearer mind, Dean might have worried that he was becoming a sex addict but then again, he'd always been relatively easy and very active in the sport.

With a supreme effort of willpower, Castiel yanked his head up and away, only to feel Dean kiss, lick, then suck on his neck. Castiel groaned in disappointment, "Dean. Stop. I have to go."

"Not yet," Dean argued huskily, only to find his whole body pinned against the wall. He objected loudly, "Cass! This is definitely becoming an addiction for you. You need help."

Castiel smirked mockingly and gave Dean another quick kiss before stating firmly, "When I say I have to go, I have to go. They will send others after me, Dean, and if you want to keep this between us, we cannot be busy when they arrive."

Castiel quickly turned and stepped away from Dean, unconsciously releasing him, to face the incoming angel. Dean stumbled slightly against Castiel as he was suddenly free. He heard the flutter of wings then saw Balthazar appear about four feet in front of Castiel. Castiel greeted his old comrade with caution, "Balthazar."

Balthazar eyed the two, taking in their close proximity to each other, while he returned easily, "Cassie. Why so formal? One might think you don't trust me or something?"

"Should I?" Castiel countered cautiously while making sure that he stayed between the angel and Dean.

Balthazar pointed out quickly, intently studying the two men, "I'm not the one who stabbed his best friend in the back, now am I?"

"You've already taken your pound of flesh for that," Castiel dismissed warily, feeling Dean tense behind him. He wasn't sure what part of the conversation had Dean on edge. He just hoped that Dean stayed out of it. "Or did you require more?" Dean definitely tensed more over that offer.

"What? And have your little attack human come after me?" Balthazar countered sarcastically then dismissed. "Please. No, I've received my atonement, considering I was helping your charge in his fight against you. As long as you don't go on another power trip, we're good. Maybe not BFFs but you get the idea."

In the next instant, Balthazar disappeared and reappeared behind Dean. He quickly touched Dean's forehead and allowed the human to fall unconscious onto the floor. Castiel growled and crouched to pounce when Balthazar's next words gave him pause.

"What the hell are you thinking, Cassie?" Balthazar exclaimed incredulously. "How could you? Did Purgatory fry what brain you have left?"

Castiel bent down during Balthazar's tirade and touched Dean's shoulder, teleporting him to the bed for a more comfortable rest. He then stared at Balthazar and waited. Balthazar glared so Castiel mentally reviewed the questions posed before he prodded hesitantly, "I am uncertain as to what your actual questions are referring to?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes at the evasion and pointed to Dean on the bed. Castiel still stared at him blankly so he threw up his arms in a very human exasperation display. Balthazar questioned determinedly, "How could you mate with him? A human. And him, of all humans. Why _**him**_? What the hell, Cassie?"

Castiel stared hard at Balthazar who quickly caught on to the other angel's thinking. Balthazar swiftly corrected it, "Oh, no, you don't. I see the bond, damn it. It's angelic bond, for Father's sake's, remember? I'm surprised Gabriel didn't see it when he was here, or was it not complete then?" Castiel ducked down his head a moment then glanced away for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Cassie," Balthazar continued in a gentler tone. "Why, brother?"

Castiel turned back to face his brother and friend. The answer was written clearly on his face but all that he could verbalize was the question. "Is it time?"

Balthazar paused for a moment and blinked before catching the extremely intentional change in subject. He exhaled slowly and answered reluctantly, "I believe so. Yes. Gabriel thought you were avoiding the summons so he sent me to fetch you. You weren't, though, were you?"

"No," Castiel stated firmly but with a hint of sadness. He glanced over at Dean's sleeping face then turned back to answer, "He was . . . concerned that I might not return and I needed to find out what visions he'd been having. It took longer than I . . ." He trailed off numbly.

Balthazar glanced at Dean then back to Castiel and counseled, "Being mated causes them to worry." Castiel's lack of reaction to that fact had Balthazar continuing, "But he was that way to begin with, wasn't he?" Castiel sighed heavily then nodded slightly.

Balthazar sighed heavily as well and pried again, "Then why did you do this to him? To yourself? Why, Castiel?" Castiel didn't response. He only stared at Dean, mentally searing Dean's image into his memory.

Balthazar threw up his hands again and accused harshly, "No good will come of this, Cassie! Mark my words. You know their lives are short. His shorter than most. You know what that does to bonded mates."

Castiel smirked sardonically, "You and I both know that is not a concern for me."

That comment gave Balthazar pause before he staunchly argued, "No one is calling for that, Castiel! No one! Not a single angel. Well, not the ones being brought back."

"No?" Castiel wondered doubtfully. "It really doesn't matter if they did or didn't, though. Does it?" He paused then admitted shamefully, "I blasphemed! I committed the worst kind of sin, in the worst possible way. There's _**NO**_ way that I will not be severely punished then reeducated, if I survive." He turned and stared at Dean again.

Balthazar felt his eyes heat up slightly at the waves of sorrow coming from Castiel then concluded quite correctly, "You wanted your moment of happiness before . . ."

"Before I had nothing left," Castiel finished sadly. "Yes. Selfish, I know." Castiel scoffed with slight amusement as he predicted, "He will soon tell me I was as much of a dick as Zachariah and all the others." Castiel sighed again.

"And he will feel every bit of it," Balthazar informed him sternly. "You know the mated will feel it through their bond."

"No, he won't," Castiel promised firmly. "I will block it."

"There's no way to block all of it," Balthazar pointed out with frustration at his obstinate little brother.

Castiel continued to stare at Dean as he returned, "Yes, there is. He will break it when he wakes up." He then turned to stare down his friend. "He will break it because you will tell him what to do then you will take him to get it done."

"But that will . . . you will . . .," Balthazar sputtered disbelievingly then finally it all sunk in.

"Holy Father, you didn't tell him! Did you? You bonded to him, with him, and never let him . . . holy ring of fire. Castiel!" Balthazar literally became speechless as the enormity of the situation came to light for him. He groaned heavily with numerous feelings before demanding, "How in the hell do you keep getting yourself into these messes?"

He sat down of the bed and dropped his head into his hands, fighting the urge to pull his hair out. He glanced up quickly, stating adamantly, "I need a drink."

"Don't we all?" Gabriel agreed with sarcasm as he appeared in the motel room. With a finger snap, they all had a shot glass of some very finely aged whiskey. All three shot it down easily then Gabriel snapped them out of existence. He turned to look at Castiel again then did a double take. His eyes immediately shot over to the figure on the bed for confirmation.

All the while he questioned innocently at first but quickly changing in intent, "So what's the hold up? Everything resolved between you two? Or, three? Or . . . Holy crap, what the hell? Cassie? What the hell did you do, you . . ."

Balthazar acknowledged the questions with the demand quickly, "Round two. Now!"

Gabriel stared at both brothers, his eyes easily studying both of them in turn. After a moment, Gabriel snapped a bottle of similar whiskey into each of their hands, commenting wryly, "This is going to take a hell of a lot more than two, or two hundred even."

They all took very long drinks before Gabriel snickered with begrudging respect, "And he said there was nothing going on. He actually had me believing it, too. Damn, he is good."

"_**Yes, he is**_," Castiel acknowledged solemnly with such absolute certainty but filled with innuendo that the other two actually spew out what they were drinking.

"Oh, wow. TMI, Cassie," Balthazar objected strenuously with distasteful disgust.

"To say the least," Gabriel agreed then warned with easily faked brotherly concern. "Your charge is a definite bad influence on you."

"You are a worse one," Castiel argued firmly. "And are not half as amusing."

"True, and ow! You wound me, Cassie."

"Hardly," Castiel scoffed dismissively then all of their heads looked up at the summons.

"We have to go now, Castiel," Gabriel intoned solemnly then he turned to Balthazar and ordered, "Dean needs to be sent back to Bobby's immediately before Sam does something even more stupid."

"More stupid than what?" Balthazar wondered curiously.

Gabriel blinked for a moment. "You have to ask?" He huffed facetiously. "If you have to ask, you obviously don't know the family that well. Any stupider than normal, for them, 'ya idgit'?" Gabriel rolled his eyes at his clueless brother.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot he got his soul back," Balthazar reminisced vaguely. "Yeah, he was a little off the wall without it, the whole . . . yeah. And then with it, Ruby and Lilith . . ."

"I am ready," Castiel intoned solemnly after he chugged down the bottle, ignoring Balthazar's rambling. Gabriel nodded intently and acted like he was going with Castiel which caused Castiel to ask, "Are you escorting me?"

"No," Gabriel answered with a curious tone.

"Then why does it appear that you are going with me?" Castiel prodded curiously.

Gabriel flushed slightly then shrugged it off while Balthazar studied him intently. Castiel continued to wait for an answer and it soon became very apparent that he was not going to move without an answer. Gabriel finally blurted out self-consciously with another nonchalant shrug, "Just thought you might want some company."

Both angels continued to stared, waiting for a punch line.

"What?" Gabriel exclaimed impatiently, irritated that the staring hadn't stopped yet, and Castiel's stare was downright unnerving, even to him.

"Wondering what you are?" Balthazar wondered aloud.

"And what have you done with our brother?" Castiel added seriously.

Gabriel glared hard at them but they didn't budge so finally he threw up his hands in frustration. "Okay, fine. So, numb nuts over there reminded me of some big brother things and I just thought you might want some moral support or something. See if I . . ."

Castiel quickly closed the distance between them and place a hand on Gabriel's shoulder halting his tirade. Castiel stared him in the eye and stated gratefully, "I would very much like that. Thank you, Gabriel." Gabriel flushed slightly but smiled widely. They both nodded to Balthazar then both angels disappeared from the room, leaving Balthazar to take care of Dean.

_**Please read and review. I really enjoy reading them. Thank you so much silmarlfan1, Rraz45, The Ashes Fan, Tendencia, darkphoenix2345, Alyson1.0, Solana1 (who I can't answer because I don't have an email), and many others for taking the time to read and review! There's no way to tell you how much I appreciate your interest! Virtual cookies and ice cream for everyone!**_


	14. Chapter 14  The Order

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.** Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Overall Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

**This chapter is mainly Swearing and other adult subject matter.**

**Chapter 14 – The Order**

Balthazar startled Sam when he appeared in Bobby's library with Dean in tow. He swiftly deposited Dean on the atrocious sofa then disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared. That left Sam to curse while he pulled at his hair. "Freakin' angels."

Balthazar popped back in right behind Sam, making him jump in surprise, to calmly state in his normal weak British accent, "Oh, yeah. Tell HeMan there to give me a call when he wakes up. We so have to catch up. Ciao." Then he once again poofed out of the room as suddenly as he had appeared, not giving the others a chance to do or say anything.

"Arrgh," Sam groaned in irate irritation. "How the hell does Dean stand this? Freakin' . . . What the hell, Bobby?"

"Don't you even think about redirecting that anger over here, boy," Bobby warned menacingly while he walked over to Dean, intent on assessing him. "I don't know why you keep assuming that I have an inside track when it's pretty obvious that I've been with you the whole time, worrying just as much. Now, can it before I have to knock some sense into that oversized head of yours."

Having effectively shut Sam's tirade down, he leaned over the couch and noticed Dean's furrowed brow. He gently laid a hand on Dean's shoulder and called out, "Dean? Are you with us, boy?"

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he turned to look at Bobby. He frowned slightly in confusion but answered hoarsely, "Yeah, yeah. I'm here." He quickly glanced around to figure out where he was. He recognized the décor instantly and rubbed a hand over his face to help wake himself up.

He mentally cursed Cass for putting him to sleep. True, he needed it but now here he was back with Bobby and Sam who wanted answers and he didn't have any. That meant that he had to be a lot more awake than this to avoid and counter Sam's interrogation. Bobby knew when to back off but Sam . . . Sam was like a hungry dog with a bone.

"Dean," Sam immediately started as he pulled up a chair to the couch.

"Sam," Dean countered sharply in a slightly hoarse voice. "I know you want answers. Believe me, I know. But, right now, I really need to eat." Luckily, his stomach reinforced his position by rumbling loudly at that moment.

Bobby nodded and straightened up, stating, "There's sandwich stuff in the fridge. _Bottled_ water?" Bobby asked quietly, remembering the last time they tried to get him some water.

Dean sighed heavily. He really wanted water but he still didn't trust it, even bottled, so he countered, "Soda?"

"Got coke or ginger ale. Pick your poison."

"Ginger ale," Dean decided quickly. Bobby nodded again then headed to the kitchen. Dean slowly sat up, taking care to hide the grimace at the discomfort in a very specific region of his body. He made another mental note to talk to Cass when he managed to become upright. He noticed Sam move forward in his chair, preparing himself just in Dean needed help.

"I'm fine, Sam," Dean huffed irritably. He felt out of sorts, hungry, thirsty and generally cranky. He slowly stood up then moved into the kitchen where Bobby already had his drink on the table and was currently making him a sandwich.

"Your foot asleep or something?" Sam asked from behind him.

"No, why?"

"'Cuz you're walking kinda funny," Sam observed with bemused concern.

"Just a little stiff from sleeping so much," Dean lied easily, doing his best not to flush with heated embarrassment in front of his family. He sat down gingerly then shifted slightly to find a comfortable position. Unfortunately, the shifting only increased the problem and soon he was really wishing that Cass was available. He shook his head and mentally slapped himself to snap out of it. He so was not some horny, love sick, teenage chick.

_What the hell? Did I actually just compare myself to . . .? I cannot even finish that thought. Geez, am I messed up,_ Dean thought frantically while he mentally hand palmed his face.

Bobby distracted him by placing the sandwich and chips in front of him. Then Bobby sat down next to him with Sam sitting on the other side of the table. Both of them watched him tear into the sandwich like he was starving.

"Dean," Sam started again. Dean looked over at him as he took a huge swallow of his drink so Sam continued, "Want to tell us what the hell is going on?"

Dean shrugged and took another bite of the sandwich. He chewed enough to talk around the food in his mouth before he answered, "I got no clue." Sam glared at him as he swallowed and he glared back then reiterated firmly, "What? I don't. I don't know, Sam. I honestly do not know what the hell is going on. Okay?"

"Well, what do you know?" Bobby solicited casually.

Dean tilted his head slightly as he chewed his next bite some then rehashed, "You know I've been remembering things, right?"

"You're talking about the hunts that didn't happen," Bobby verified cautiously.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed with soft reluctance. "Anyway, it all got confusing, like really confusing."

"That'll happen when you don't sleep right," Bobby stated knowingly.

"Yeah," Dean scoffed then added sardonically, "'cuz it's so easy to sleep when you have continuous nightmares, all night, every night."

"You mean, of Hell," Sam guessed confidently. "Right?"

"I wish," Dean muttered despondently. "No, I'm used to those, or, at least, as used to them as I can be. No. These were way worse." The men absorbed the enormity of that statement quietly while Dean finished his food and drink.

Bobby watched him try to lick up the crumbs and verified verbally, "Did you want another one or were you planning on eating the plate, too?"

Dean looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and asked with such childish hopefulness, "Could I?"

That expression reminded him so much of Dean when he was younger that he had to fight the loving smile that threatened. Instead he opted for a gentle smirk and grumbled under his breath, "Just don't get used to this, boy." Bobby grabbed up his plate and went to make another sandwich.

Dean finished off his drink while Sam prodded, "So what did Gabriel say about it?"

Dean frowned thoughtfully, searching his mind, and then remembered, "They think it has something to do with the demon since the memories started after that. Also, found out that Cass has had that same thing happen to him so it looks like the demon hunt is back on. Yea," he added sarcastically because he really thought meeting that thing again was a very bad idea.

"Who did he take you to?" Sam pried, wanting as much information as he could get.

Dean gave him a questioning look then turned his attention to the sandwich and drink that he'd just put down in front of him. Dean eagerly took another bite while he waited for Sam to explain. His mood improved as the food and drinks he'd ingested made their way down to his stomach. He smiled at his sandwich, feeling all was right with the world again.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's sudden lack of attention to the topic at hand and his total absorption of focus on his food then redirected harshly, "Dean." Dean glanced at him in question so he explained briskly, "After you went comatose in Bobby's bathroom, Gabriel said he was taking you to someone who could help. Who did he take you to?"

Dean's chewing slowed down and his brow furrowed at the implications related to the answers of those questions. He stalled slightly, using the food in his mouth as an excuse, even though he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. He knew why he was taken to Cass but he wasn't sure how to explain it to his family _without_ explaining it to his family.

"And why did that dick, Balthazar, bring you back? Is that who he took you to see? Why would he take you there?" Sam continued harshly, saying the questions aloud as soon as they entered his mind.

"Balthazar?" Dean repeated with confusion as he derailed Sam's train of thought then narrowed his eyes as the last thing he remembered before he passed out came to mind.

"Yeah, he's the one who brought you back," Sam confirmed then remembered, "Oh, yeah, and he said that you two had to chat when you woke up. That you needed to call him."

"Balthazar," Dean shouted hotly. "Get your feathery ass down here! Pronto."

A moment later, they heard the rustle of feathers then that annoying British accent. "Really? That's how you call angels? Feathery ass? Really? It's a wonder that Cassie put up with you this long. But, then again, Cassie always was a little odd and then you and he . . ."

"Where is he?" Dean demanded abruptly, intentionally cutting Balthazar's rambling mouth off before it revealed too much.

Balthazar arched an eyebrow at the impertinent question but shrugged since he didn't really expect any better out of Dean. He answered easily, "He's been summoned again. I would guess that a decision has been made."

"And?" Dean prodded impatiently, trying to ignore the clenching of his stomach which strongly suggested the reappearance of Bobby's sandwiches in a much less appetizing display.

Balthazar studied Dean intently for a long moment before he admitted gently, "It is highly unlikely we will know the decision before tonight. I am sure that Gabriel will let you know when it is announced. In the meantime . . ."

Dean returned his attention back to his food and wondered if he could actually stomach anymore right now. He didn't notice Balthazar trail off as he tossed his sandwich down in disgust and took a long drink. He sighed then returned his attention to the angel that was still staring at him. He arched an eyebrow and suggested with a great deal of snark, "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Balthazar smiled widely while he declined diplomatically, "I would but apparently Cassie beat me to it." Dean's entire body immediately tensed at that blatant dig but before he could do anything Balthazar appeared beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now, as I told your darling Sammy here, we need to talk."

With that comment, they both disappeared. Once again, Balthazar left Sam cursing and Bobby rolling his eyes. Bobby got up and quickly moved to the study to avoid the powder keg named Sam that was once again lit. He really believed that he was getting too old for all these dramatics.

- SPN - SPN - SPN - SPN - SPN -

Dean blinked at the bar he now stood in the back dark corner of. With a quick glance he immediately recognized it as one that he and Sammy went to a few months back. He also spotted the petite bar maid that had helped him get one over on Sam.

He turned to spot Balthazar heading to the bar and quickly moved to follow, wondering what they are doing here. Balthazar had already ordered by the time he made it there. Balthazar motioned and they headed to an empty table in a quieter area against the back wall.

Balthazar sat down on one side while Dean sat on the other. Balthazar slid a cold beer over to him which he automatically caught. He stared at it, really, really wanting to drink it, but knew he couldn't. He glanced up and saw Balthazar shooting back a shot from the whiskey bottle on the table.

Dean arched an eyebrow and asked in a loud enough voice to be heard, "Planning on getting drunk?"

"Aren't you? Or does Cassie's fate not bother you?" Balthazar countered harshly.

"Oh, it bothers me alright, especially the part where I don't know what it is," Dean snapped back irately.

"Well, then, cheers," Balthazar toasted easily and tossed back another shot.

Dean rolled his eyes slightly then motioned for the petite waitress. She sauntered over and greeted enthusiastically, "Hey, Dean. Long time, no see." She leaned over the table, giving him a good view down her blouse, which he, of course, appreciated as he took in the more than ample display. She continued seductively, "I thought you would be back before now. You left my number that night, you know."

Dean smiled warmly and countered easily, "Not intentionally, sweetheart. Been busy. I'm sure a beautiful lady like yourself has been as well."

She sighed dramatically and pouted, "Not really. There's not really much to pick from around here. Of course, now that you are here . . ."

Balthazar watched the scene ambivalently and wondered when the two would remember that he was there. About that time, Dean countered with a nod toward Balthazar, "Well, right now, I am taking care of some business and was wondering if you could get me a Sprite."

"And afterward?" She hinted coyly.

Dean just smiled and arched an eyebrow but intentionally never verbalized anything. She blushed heavily and returned giddily, "That Sprite will be right up." She moved back to the bar, making sure to work her hips invitingly, and Dean, being the man he was, watched with avid interest.

"Let me guess," Balthazar drolled out dryly. "You are so going to 'hit' that."

He was not surprise in the least that Dean was already looking around for something else now that his brother was gone. It was human nature which made them such bad mates. And this human was worse than most, based on all of his previous exploits. That was also one of the main reasons he was actually going to do what Castiel told him to, for the most part anyway.

Dean gave himself a slight shake then redirected his attention with obvious reluctance to Balthazar. He eyed the angel a moment before he demanded abruptly, "So you want to tell me what we are doing here?"

"Was there something wrong with the beer?" Balthazar wondered curiously.

Dean shrugged and pointed out, "Haven't tried it?"

"_That_ I did notice which caused me to ask why. I always figured you for a beer drinking, macho man trying to prove himself tough," he snarked slightly.

"I don't need to prove jack squat. I just don't feel like it," Dean returned defensively, already tired of the angel. "Now, tell me why-"

"Exactly. Why don't you feel like it?" Balthazar intentionally misconstrued.

Dean glared at the angel then verified reluctantly, "You aren't going to answer me until I answer you. Right?" Balthazar smiled widely, causing Dean to huff irritably, "Fine. Just can't stomach it right now. Haven't been feeling that good lately. Now, why . . .?"

"For how long?" Balthazar interrupted impatiently.

Dean blinked at the continued interrogation then countered with snark, "What? What the hell? For a while now, Dr. Quinn, medicine angel. Why are trying to diagnose me?"

Balthazar ignored the questions and continued clinically, "Since the demon? Is this demon related as well?"

"No," Dean argued irritably then blurted out without thinking. "Started little over a month after that." Then he shook his head and wondered why he kept answering the stupid questions so he redirected demandingly, "I answered your questions, and more than one I might add, so quid pro quo, Clarence. What the hell are we doing here?"

Balthazar gave a very obvious, surprised blink before he clarified, "Pardon?"

"Don't use that sappy British crap on me," Dean growled irritably with narrowed eyes. "I know that none of you angels give a damn about me so what's with the wingman routine?"

Balthazar gave him a wide-eyed innocent look before stating, "Is there something wrong with misery sharing company? Don't you humans have a saying about that. After all, we are both needing serious distractions right now so why not?"

"What? You don't have any orders? Or even other brothers to spend time with?" Dean continued to pry, knowing there was something more going on. "Come on, chuckles. I lie for a living. I know when someone is pissing on me and telling me it's raining so just stop with the bullshit friend thing."

"Can't you just be relaxed and calm for a moment?" Balthazar countered irritably, desperately trying to keep his temper.

"Sure, I can. But, right now, I'm about to be pissed and leaving if I don't get some answers soon," Dean warned menacingly then quickly relaxed his face into a wide smile as he turned toward the waitress. "Why, thank you, sweetheart."

"Harmony," she replied easily as she set his drink down on the table along with a napkin. Dean moved to get his wallet out but she touched his arm and told him, "It's on the house this time." She slipped him a piece of paper into his hand and whispered into his ear, "I get off in an hour."

Dean smiled widely and responded in kind, "Good to know. I bet we could make all kinds of _harmony_ together." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while Balthazar groaned at the horrible come-on line.

She blushed and preened slightly under his attention then glanced quickly at Balthazar before telling Dean, "Just call me if you need anything. Anything at all."

"You got it, baby doll," he promised without changing his expression. She smiled again then left to wait on another table. He took a long drink from the glass as he watched her go, still very able to appreciate a nice ass when it wiggled in front of him.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Dean dropped the façade and immediately threatened with a growl, "Now tell me what the hell is going on or I'm going to send an angel into the outfield."

Balthazar slowly smiled as he acknowledged reluctantly, "You are definitely unique. Thank Father. Heaven knows, more than one of you would be a disaster of biblical proportions."

"Can the 'I can see what they see in you' crap. I don't care what you, or the rest of the freakin' dick angel squad, think, you pompous putz. Why are we here, damn it?" Dean bit out tightly.

Balthazar narrowed his eyes irritably then pursed his lips thoughtfully. Finally, he shrugged and relented haltingly, "It's not like it's a state secret or anything. In the simplest terms, that even a Neanderthal like you can understand, Cassie asked me to take you out and show you a good time when he received this summons."

"What are talking about?" Dean prodded with dread, knowing that something serious was up and he wasn't going to like it any more than the last six years.

"He knew that you would be doing your angsty, worrywart routine and he didn't want you to go through that. So he told me to take you out and make sure you had a good time, a very good time . . . very, very good time," he added with innuendo.

At the last innuendo, Dean's eyebrows raised exponentially before he clarified with disbelief. "He told you to get me laid?" Balthazar stared directly into his disbelieving green eyes before he very slowly nodded once. Dean's mouth dropped open slightly before he verified again, "Cass?" Balthazar nodded again. "Castiel?" Nod. "Castiel, the nerdy tax angel, asked you to take me out drinking and screwing random chicks while he was receiving his punishment?" Yet another nod. "Is this some kind of joke? Gabriel put you up to this, didn't he?"

"No," Balthazar sighed heavily. "Castiel asked me to distract you."

"And get me laid?" Dean growled menacingly.

Balthazar stared hard at Dean for a long moment, knowing this is what he had to do but hating every bit of it. Finally, he firmly answered, "Yes."

"He actually said, 'Make sure Dean gets laid?" Dean verified for the last time.

"Yes," Balthazar gritted out, mentally shutting out what the consequence of this act would do to Castiel.

Dean returned the hard stare the entire time and knew that Balthazar wasn't lying about this. He felt something inside him crack but he refused to acknowledge anything other than what was right in front of him. Castiel had ordered his brother to get him laid and said brother was sitting right across from him attempting to fulfill that command.

In less than a minute, Dean's face cracked into a cocky grin and he smirked easily, "So not a problem." He'd perfected this façade over the past three decades. It was as easy to him as breathing at this point. Then his face folded into a slight frown, clarifying, "He didn't tell you to watch or anything, did he?"

Balthazar's eyes grew wide and he quickly assured him, "No, no, Heaven's, no."

Dean smirked again, "Good. Don't need you picking up any of my secrets. Oh, by the by, you might want to start monitoring Cass's TV viewing, if he has still has that privilege after his sentencing."

"Why?" Balthazar wondered vaguely, totally thrown by the drastic emotion changes as well as the changes in topics.

"It seems he has a thing for pornos and he did deep throat a demon once after watching the pizza man so you might want to keep an eye out," Dean suggested knowingly, big brother to big brother.

"Dully noted," Balthazar acknowledged even though he was totally lost at the moment. He nodded slightly before adding, "Oh, yeah, and TMI."

"Not like you haven't done the same, I'm sure," Dean taunted knowingly while his eyes wondered back over to Harmony. He pursed his lips a moment then told Balthazar, "Look, I get what I'm supposed to do but since my 'date' is otherwise occupied at the moment, how about you pop us back to the house? Let us all compare notes then we can pop back here in time for her to get off, if you know what I mean." Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while he smiled widely.

Balthazar thought for a long moment while he eyed Dean's beer with a frown. There was something very wrong here but he could not for the life of him figure it out. Even though Dean seemed to be following the plan, everything felt very off. It was like the clues to solving the puzzle were directly in front of him but he still couldn't piece them together. Finally he shook his head to clear his thoughts and agreed, "It's a sound, logical plan. But we will come back here in an hour?"

"Definitely," Dean promised eagerly. "Alrighty then. Just give me a moment," Dean added quickly as he stood then wandered over to Harmony.

Balthazar watched him closely as he walked up to Harmony then talked to her for a brief moment before returning to Balthazar. He came back to their table and told the angel, "We need to be back in an hour so let's roll."

- SPN - SPN - SPN - SPN - SPN -

Dean and Balthazar appeared in Bobby's study right beside Sam, causing him to startle slightly and curse. Bobby only glanced up nonchalantly from the book he was reading. Dean smiled widely and wondered conceitedly, "Miss me?"

"Not really," Bobby snarked under his breath.

"Aw, you know you love me, Bobby," Dean argued knowingly. Bobby shot him a glare then switched his eyes toward Sam as he spoke.

Sam sniffed suspiciously then demanded with outrage, "You went to a bar? A bar? Really?"

"Hey, don't blame me," Dean evaded defensively. "Blame featherbrain here. He apparently needed a wingman and thought of me. Yeah, I know. I'm touched, too. But, you know me, the workaholic of the group. I was a good boy as usual and told him that there was work to do. Now here we are."

"Yeah, you're touched alright," Sam snarked facetiously. "In the head."

"Hey!" Dean objected with his normal affront.

"We only have an hour so shall we get on with it," Balthazar urged sternly, still hating his role in all this. The sooner it was over with, the better for everyone concerned. Then he could really get wasted.

"Right," Dean agreed readily and clapped his hands together eagerly while he questioned quickly, "Any news on the demon front?"

"Well," Bobby started then continued, "I've called every contact I know and have all my feelers out. So far, nada."

"Yeah, nothing on the Net, either," Sam added quickly.

"Or in the books," Bobby interjected.

"Wow, that's a hell of a large goose egg," Dean observed with slight snark.

"Oh, well," Balthazar quickly concluded, "What rotten luck. Dead ends all around then. Seems like it's Miller Time. Shall we?"

Dean rolled his eyes slightly then fixed Balthazar with a glare while Bobby clarified curiously, "I thought you were off beer at the moment, Dean. Something about dehydration and the like."

"Oh, he's being a good boy. Drinking Sprite and other boring things like that," Balthazar offered helpfully.

"Can we focus on the hunt?" Dean snapped irritably, only slightly amazed that he was the one stating that for a change.

"What's to focus on?" Bobby demanded sardonically. "There are no signs, no lore, no nothing, unless your angel buddies know something we don't." He saw Balthazar about to be mouthy so he quickly added, "About the hunt that is."

Balthazar snapped his mouth shut abruptly then informed them, "No, we don't. In fact, that's what's up on the agenda. Gabriel's already hunting down some leads, beginning with Crowley, from what I understand."

"Now, if we all have is nothing but dead ends, what exactly are we staying here for?" Balthazar wondered curiously.

Dean glared fiercely at the pushy angel but Sam spoke first. "Dean, what about your visions?"

"What about them?" Dean wondered distractedly.

"Maybe you should tell us what you've been seen," Sam suggested hesitantly, secretly wanting to know what it was about them that was driving Dean crazy.

"Why?" Dean demanded harshly.

"There might be clues in them," Sam pointed out logically.

Dean rolled his eyes at that load of crap and countered hotly, "Bull. You just want to know because it's something that you don't know."

"You don't know that," Sam argued hotly.

"Sure, I do," Dean maintained firmly. "You know how I know. Because if there were any clues in there, Cass or Gabriel would have told us since they have both already been inside my head. Which, by the way, is much better and more thorough than me tell you?"

"How do you figure that?" Sam snapped irritably, refusing Dean's very valid point.

"Because they actually watched the movie in 3-D, complete with HD and surround sound, things that I could never come close to explaining," Dean finished confidently.

"He has a very valid point there, Sam," Bobby pointed out.

Sam threw up his hands and exclaimed with a great deal of frustration, "Then what the hell are we supposed to be doing?"

"Exactly what you are doing," Dean answered easily. "Hunting the SOB down. That's the only option open right now and you both know it." They stared at him helplessly because everything he'd just said was absolutely true. Sam sighed heavily and slumped in his chair wearily.

Dean was tempted to tell him to get some rest but couldn't because he knew he was going to need someone to pick him up later, especially if Balthazar was telling the truth about the whole not watching thing. He also knew that he was going to have to leave soon to take care of that whole SNAFU because Balthazar wasn't letting him off the hook which was really strange when he thought about it.

Yeah, the angels definitely had an ulterior motive in play which he seriously dreaded. He remembered the last time they had jerked him around this much and didn't look forward to going through another time like that. He really needed to figure out what it was. At least this was distracting him from the visions, and Castiel.

"Well, now that that's settled. Shall we?" Balthazar suggested breezily.

Dean glanced at him then told the others meaningfully, "It's going to be a late night. Don't wait up."

"Should you . . .?" Sam trailed off in a huff when he saw them disappear. He threw ups his hands and growled low under his breath.

Bobby, however, had no such reservations as he yelled out, "Well, be sure to suit up and double wrap. Don't want to go spreading stuff around, demon or no demon."

Sam's shocked eyes shot over to his foster father then he dropped his head into his hands, mumbling with disturbed disgust, "Oh, I so didn't need to hear that."

_**Please read and review. I really look forward to reading them.**_


	15. Chapter 15  The Consequences

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.** Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Overall Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

**This chapter is mainly Swearing and other adult subject matter.**

**Author's**** note:**_ One more quick about this chapter, **I'M SORRY, I'M SO SO SORRY! BLAME THE MUSE!** (ducks back down to hide)_

**Chapter 16 – The Consequences**

Dean grimaced at his image in the mirror of the small apartment bathroom and closed his eyes as yet another wave of nausea swirled around in his gut. He'd already thrown up everything from today for sure and he seriously thought he saw something he ate two days ago but he couldn't swear to it. His head hung low in self-loathing. An almost overwhelming impulse to slam his fist in the mirror so that he wouldn't have to look at himself anymore was extremely difficult to ignore.

Nausea bubbled up again but he clenched his jaw and made himself leave the room. He stalked out of the bathroom and through the bedroom, intent on getting out of her apartment as fast as he could. He knew there were plenty of places to throw up on the way back to Bobby's, especially since he had such a long walk ahead of him.

He didn't spare a single glance toward the extremely sated barmaid asleep in the bed. If he did, he knew he'd definitely vomit on her. Not that his current condition was her fault. No, if anything, she was the only truly innocent person in all this mess.

No, he blamed everything horrible thing that he was feeling on the truly guilty party involved, Balthazar. That dick is the one who pushed it. That dick was the one who lied and ended up watching to make sure it happened. That dick . . .

Dean growled low then swallowed a groan as more bile climbed his throat. He made it out her door before quickly turning to the side then fertilizing the bushes. He spat out the remaining truly awful aftertaste in his mouth. He needed a sprite and a very, very, long, scalding hot shower. He knew he was being ridiculous but that didn't change the way he felt.

One of the worst parts about all this was that before an hour ago, he could still believe that his time, times, with Cass didn't mean anything. He could still believe that nothing inside of him had fundamentally changed. He could still pretend that he . . .

Hell, who was he kidding? He knew all along that it would come to this. He knew this is how it would all end up. After all, who knew better than he what a man whore he was. The fact that he really hadn't wanted to do this didn't matter in the long run. He was what he was and there was no changing that fact this late in the game.

Thinking back, he could see every chance he'd had to avoid this but he came by his stubborn pride honestly. It came directly from his father. It was genetic, damn it. It was, . . . who was he kidding? It was all him.

He spotted a twenty-four hour convenience store so he detoured inside and grabbed a ginger ale. He bought it quickly and left immediately after. He knew he could call Sam or Bobby to pick him up but he couldn't take being around anyone right now. He'd already been with someone he had no business being with. Stupid, stupid, stubborn pride.

When Balthazar has poofed him back to the bar, he'd let the barmaid take him back to her apartment. He'd planned on just leaving her there with some excuse, like a family emergency or any number of other ones that he could have quickly made up on the spot. But, no. Of course, things couldn't go the way he wanted. When had they ever?

No, when they got to her apartment, he'd felt eyes on him and knew that Balthazar was watching to make sure he followed through with it. Backed into a corner, he mentally cussed out the damn obedient angel as he did what was expected of him and pulled her into his arms. Everything felt normal, even though he didn't really want to be here. His mind was too busy with Castiel and all the things associated with him, like his punishment, his order, his . . . aw, hell. He really needed to stop that and pay attention to the woman in his arms.

He stared down into her soft brown eyes and ignored the instinct that yelled this was all wrong. Her eyes should be a deep, brilliant blue, so deep he lost himself in them. He quickly shut down that instinct, slamming a mental door on that voice and locking it up forever.

Their lips touched and she quickly deepened the kiss while Dean tried to process all of the conflicting sensations which were vying for his attention. The gentle, damp, warmth of her lips against his was comforting and nice as always. He automatically took control of it as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth, as her hands explored his body. In this relationship, he was dominant and he knew it. No blurred lines here.

Warm and gentle sensations grew but they quickly changed and mutated into something unknown and dark. Soon his body, his nerves, were sending extremely conflicting data. On the one side, all of this felt just as pleasurable and fun as always, like every other one night stand that he'd ever done. On the other hand, however, his skin and blood began to boil and crawl throughout his body, like rats crawling around inside him. God, he hated rats. Before he knew it, creepy, crawly became insistent irritation and an almost painful sensation.

He yanked away and narrowed his eyes at her then his stomach clenched. He wondered if this was something supernatural or something else. He knew, though, if he tried to test her overtly, he so wasn't going to get laid.

"What's wrong?" She wondered hesitantly.

He could easily believe that he had an unhealthy look on his face so he immediately put his game face back on with a winning smile. He smirked easily while he reassured her softly, "Nothing, sweetheart. Just had a bad thought. Totally unrelated. But I'm back now so where were we?"

She smiled easily and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her bedroom. Ignoring his clenching stomach and a deep urge to vomit, he allowed her to take him into her lair. He searched his feelings and could still feel eyes watching. He closed his eyes briefly at the knowledge that he couldn't stop this, especially when he'd convinced them that he was totally on board with it.

She turned toward him as they reached her bedside and pulled him down for another in depth French kiss. Her eagerness easily ignored the slight hesitance on his part. All she cared about was the fact that this gorgeous man was hers for the taking.

He closed his eyes and allowed instinct to take over while he mentally combatted the dark emotions flowing through him right now. He fought to suppress it all, including the building anger over being cornered and watched as well as the embarrassment over the same. But the most perplexing and debilitating was the soul deep pain searing through the back of his mind. It wasn't enough that he couldn't perform, otherwise she would have noticed that something was amiss by now since his jeans just hit the floor. It was, however, enough to let him know that there was something seriously wrong.

At that thought, he almost called a halt to the whole thing but the eyes prodded him on. He seriously felt trapped by them, like he couldn't leave even if he wanted to. Whatever their plan was, he had to do this for it. So why go along with it? He questioned himself even as his almost nude body fell back on her bed at the push she gave him. All he had left was his boxers.

Then it hit him hard and he finally acknowledged that, deep down inside of him, he wanted to see for himself what would happen. He needed to see if he could actually go through with this. He had to know if everything was still the same. He simply had to know.

Now he definitely knew. Boy, did he ever know. And, man, did he wish that he didn't.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-DESTRIEL- SPN -

He trudged slowly up Bobby's porch steps quite a while later. Predawn light barely taunted the deep shadows of one of the blackest nights of his life. He had stopped at a park sometime during his trek and just sat there, his mind totally numb and empty at this point. He didn't know how long he'd sat there or, even if he'd been awake the whole time. Finally, the driving urge to pass out in his own bed, even if it was at Bobby's, overwhelmed him, driving him back here.

He knew for a fact that several undead creatures had more energy than he could muster right now and he didn't care. He didn't even care if one of them showed up right in front of him at the moment. He would have been an easy kill. That whole 'don't go quietly into that dark night' was a load of crap as far as he was concerned at this point in time.

He quietly opened the door, hoping that the others were asleep and that he could get upstairs without seeing anyone. Of course, as his previous night's luck should have warned him, he wasn't that lucky. The sight of Bobby leaning against the kitchen door frame staring at him made that abundantly clear once again.

"Well, don't you look a hell of a lot worse than something that the cat dragged in and hacked up," Bobby observed with concern. "Good night? What did you do? Drink some beer?"

Dean flinched self-consciously while he tried to swallow back the bile rising to his throat. He forced it back down and rasped hoarsely, "I'm taking a shower." He turned his back on Bobby and climbed up the stairs slowly, holding onto the handrail to help pull himself up. He just wanted this day to end and never see the light of day again.

"Just don't fall down the stairs and hurt yourself. Breakfast will be ready when you get out," Bobby called out after him.

"Not eating," Dean informed him emotionlessly. "Sleeping." He heard Bobby grunt in acknowledgement behind him.

He reached the top of the stairs at the same time he heard the guest room door open. He ignored Sam's call, quickly shutting the bathroom door behind him and locking it. He turned on the shower to heat up the water and drown out any further attempt at communicating with him.

He shucked all his clothes off and climbed into the scalding hot water without a second thought. He gritted his teeth against the burn while letting the water scald his skin. He needed the pain. He wanted the pain. He deserved this and worse. He quickly grabbed the soap and scrubbed his body clean of any remains from last night.

After the third round of scrubbing, the water became tepid and he was past exhausted. He turned off the water and quickly toweled off. He grabbed up his dirty clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door and saw that he had a clear path to the bedroom. He swiftly entered the room then shut the door. He tossed his clothes down by it after removing his personal items from them. He stashed his stuff deep in his duffel.

Finally, he fell onto his bed face down, ready to pass out, but this position wasn't as comfortably as he remembered. He rolled to his side and curled up into a fetal position with an arm under his pillow. He closed his eyes and prayed for Castiel as well as no dreams. More than anything, he wanted to forget last night ever happened.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-DESTRIEL- SPN -

Castiel turned to look at his brother for what might be the last time. He nodded to Gabriel. Gabriel nodded back solemnly, once again in his role as archangel and big brother. He raised his arms and the massive door-like image opened. Gabriel placed a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder then dropped it. Castiel straightened his shoulders and walked through the opened. The image disappeared along with Castiel in the next moment. Gabriel sighed heavily and added his prayers to Dean's as he left to finish his hunt.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-DESTRIEL- SPN -

Castiel stood in his favorite Heaven. He saw the red kite and started to walk forward when he heard a movement behind him. He turned and saw Joshua standing beside the large oak tree. Joshua smiled warmly and greeted, "Hello, Castiel."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and verified, "Joshua?"

"Yes, brother," Joshua confirmed then his expression grew stern. "You have a lot to make up for, Castiel."

Castiel thought for a moment then guessed ambivalently, "He sent you in His stead."

"Yes, He did."

"So, He cannot even look at me," Castiel assumed with immense despair.

Joshua contemplated him for a moment then disagreed, "That is not it, Castiel. You know He has His own ways. This is one of them."

"So what is this then?"

Joshua exhaled heavily then questioned curiously, "What did you want it to be?"

Castiel stalled with obvious confusion, "I do not understand the question."

Joshua stared at him with patient understanding. He remarked confidentially, "You were always so curious about them, Father's humans. Perhaps a little too much but that was just you. We know that you watched some of them more carefully than others but that wasn't a bad thing. It didn't surprise us when you volunteered to rescue him or many of the things you did to keep him, and the rest of the world, safe from Lucifer, and himself. That was expected and even relied on by so many who were too afraid to take the chances you that you did."

He paused a moment, letting that sink in, before he continued sternly, "But this past year, Castiel . . . this past year, you knew better. Your own doubts told you that."

Castiel steeled himself defiantly, preparing his argument, but Joshua cut him off harshly, "You know that you knew better because you begged for help, for a sign."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at that remembered disappointment and snapped defiantly, "Yes, I did. And I received the same silence as always!"

"No!" Joshua stated forcefully. "You received what you asked for. You just didn't want to see it. You didn't want to hear it. You didn't want to trust it. You received the answers to your prayers and ignored it, just as your human does. As most creatures do.

Castiel frowned heavily and shook his head. "I received no . . ."

Joshua interrupted abruptly, "What happened after you prayed, after you begged for a sign?" He paused expectantly but saw that Castiel still wasn't with him. He huffed irritably, "Your partner in crime, your demon, kidnapped Dean's family."

"His _foster_ family," Castiel corrected softly.

Joshua narrowed his eyes at the stubborn angel and reiterated firmly, "His family. Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, Ben is _his_ son, Castiel." Castiel did not to that fact so Joshua continued with obvious distaste, "Crowley betrayed your trust and kidnapped humans, innocent humans, that you explicitly told him where off limits."

"How is -"

"How is that a sign?" Joshua finished incredulous at the stubborn little angel who refused to see what was in front of him. "What bigger sign was there that you would be betrayed? That you trusted something untrustworthy? When has that ever been _**good**_ sign? Was it a good sign when Sam trusted Ruby? It was obvious to you then. Why is it not now?"

"See, Castiel, that's the thing about freewill. Just because you _can_ do things, doesn't mean that you _should_," Joshua reinforced with emphasis. "A lesson I believe your human tried to teach you as well."

"You have repeatedly called him that," Castiel observed curiously, slightly redirecting the conversation. "Why?"

Joshua arched his eyebrows and wondered facetiously, "You really think we didn't know? When even Balthazar noticed? That should tell you. I know that you are suppressing your end but it still shows."

"He let me . . .," Castiel trailed off in dreaded wonder.

Joshua stared at him intently as he repeated knowingly, "Freewill, Castiel. Just because you could . . ."

"Doesn't mean that I should," Castiel finished as his voice lowered to an almost whisper. Unfortunately, he'd learned this lesson too late. "He is to be punished as well?" He questioned sickly in a hoarse voice.

Joshua cocked his head to the side and reminded emotionlessly, "He was the one who led you into this mess, was he not?"

"No," Castiel argued forcefully.

Joshua narrowed his eyes at the open defiance and fire in the angel's eyes. He stared for a long moment before he verified softly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Castiel bit out harshly.

"So you will stand alone in this?" Joshua confirmed robotically.

"Yes."

"Would he say the same if he was here now?"

"Yes," Castiel admitted reluctantly and tried not to let his shoulders slump.

Joshua stared for a long moment before closing his eyes. After a time, he opened them again and demanded formally, "What is your punishment, Castiel?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel questioned with a great deal of confusion.

"What. Is. Your. Punishment?" Joshua repeated slowly.

"I . . . I don't understand the question," Castiel admitted, totally without a clue what the question meant.

"What is not to understand?" Joshua prodded unrelentingly. "How would you punish an angel such as yourself? One who disobeyed orders? Repeatedly? One you gave second chances to? Repeatedly? One blasphemed you and usurped your position as the one true Creator because he was too blind to see your signs? One who thought he could do a better job than you? You assumed His right so now I question you, what is your punishment?"

"I . . . I am not . . .," Castiel sputtered in horror.

"No, you are not!" Joshua hissed forcefully. "But you _**assumed**_! You took His position then you murdered! In _**your**_ own name. You wrecked vengeance mercilessly on all creatures." Castiel hung his head shamefully, unable to deny the charges against him. But Joshua wasn't allowed to back down. He commanded sternly, "You assumed the right and title so you will now feel your own justice since you felt qualified in this regard. Now, tell me what your punishment is?"

Castiel closed his eyes against the stinging burn of truth in Joshua's words and felt the presence of his Father within them. His eyes burned hot and moisture gathered behind his lids. He completely understood everything now, now when it was too late. He swallowed thickly, picturing Dean in his mind one more time and mentally said goodbye, before he answered the only way that he could.

He raised his head slowly and stared Joshua right in the eyes as he answered in a firm, emotionless voice, "Death."

"By your command," Joshua accepted solemnly with a slight nod, staring directly into his eye.

An angel sword being drawn shattered the peace of his last moment in existence.

_**Please read and review. **_

_**Again, I'm very, very sorry but the stupid muse wouldn't listen to me no matter how much I argued. Stupid, stupid muse. Stupid, stupid Balthazar. GRRRR! The muse is in timeout until she can figure a way out of this that I can live with!**_


	16. Chapter 16  The Lesson

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.** Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Overall Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

**This chapter is mainly Swearing and other adult subject matter.**

**Chapter 16 – The Lesson**

Castiel waited for the death blow all the while he reviewed every memory he had of Dean, especially the most recent ones. He wanted to reach out through their bond to feel his charge one last time but knew that Dean would feel him do that which would distract him from what Balthazar was supposed to do. He just wished Balthazar would hurry up because it was imperative that it be done before Castiel died. Castiel frowned slightly, wondering what was taking Joshua so long.

Unable to sustain his curiosity, he opened his eyes to see Joshua trimming some moss off of the oak tree using an angel sword. Castiel cocked his head as he watched, wondering if he'd already been killed and was now stuck in this heaven, or if he'd just imagined the whole scene in his mind. He saw Joshua had finished and now stared at him like before. He appeared to be waiting for something but Castiel didn't know what. He guessed that there was only one way to find out so he asked reluctantly, "What are you waiting for?"

Joshua arched an eyebrow and countered conspiratorially, "You tell me." Castiel frowned heavily, trying to decode that answer. Meanwhile, Joshua continued conversationally, "Bad thing for trees, moss. Just hangs on and slowly corrupts the tree. Things like that need to be cut off before the tree goes bad."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, hoping he misinterpreted the correlation. He corrected harshly, "Dean didn't corrupt me."

Joshua's face instantly displayed shocked surprise at the conclusion reached. He stared searchingly at Castiel and wondered, "Why do you think I was referring to him?"

"Are you not?" Castiel clarified quickly.

Joshua smiled slightly while he answered easily, "No, no, I was talking about the tree but since you brought it up, I have to wonder, what he did to make you want to punish him so? Or were you planning to request a stay of execution? Until after he broke the bond with you?" Joshua added knowingly.

"Is that allowed?" Castiel verified swiftly, jumping at the chance to avoid hurting Dean in any way.

Joshua smiled blindingly while he reminded comfortingly, "All things are possible, through Him, as you well know. And, considering He wants you to assign the punishment, it is really up to you, is it not?"

Castiel sagged slightly with immense relief before he nodded and replied quickly, "Yes. After the link is broken. Please."

"As you wish," Joshua confirmed easily. "You might also want to rethink the actual punishment."

Castiel's brow furrowed slightly in confusion at that statement and he questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I'm just the gardener, as you know," Joshua admitted humbly. "I just take care of the garden but death is always tragic as is the act of dying if the death isn't quick. It doesn't allow for growth. If moss coats a tree, there are two choices. One is to let the moss have its way and tree slowly dies. Once it is over, nothing is gained. There is only regretful loss. On the other hand, if the moss is completely removed from the outside tree, the tree will continue to grow and become even stronger, having overcome the infestation that once surrounded it. Growth is a good, natural, just like Father likes."

Castiel's brow still furrowed as he puzzled through the allegory. He wondered, "Are you suggesting no punishment? That is not possible. There must be punishment for what I've done."

"That is your decision," Joshua counseled wisely, "but tell me something, Castiel. Would you do it again?"

"No," Castiel answered with swift honestly now that he was fully aware of his limits and the enormous, overpowering evil of the Leviathans.

"Have you learned from it?"

"Yes," he replied swiftly.

"Are you repentant?"

"Yes."

"Then what is your punishment?" Joshua asked again.

"Whatever He believes is just," Castiel returned automatically.

Joshua smiled widely and nodded. "Exactly."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Joshua and accused knowingly, "You knew His judgment all along."

"Yes."

"Then why . . .?"

"He has His ways," Joshua intoned with a hint of laughter.

Castiel almost glowered at him before he commented irritably, "I find nothing amusing about this. Why would He . . .?"

"Have you never wondered where Gabriel got it from?" Joshua wondered with unrelated amusement. Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, automatically praying for patience. Joshua chuckled slightly then acknowledged, "Yes, I know His judgment but you had to understand, it is not easy to be just and merciful with some, and yet He is."

"He never abandoned you, or anyone else. He was always there, working behind the scenes, through others. Through Anna in the beginning, through Chuck, through me, and a lot through your human a lot more than the man will ever acknowledge. This is why he was _the_ righteous man."

Castiel stared thoughtfully at Joshua, processing everything that was said. He could easily see the truth in some of the examples but not all. He did acknowledge, though, the difficulty in being merciful with his enemies.

Joshua sighed heavily at the final item that he had to impart. He drew himself up and intoned formally, "Castiel, Angel of Thursday, who has confessed to sins against our Father, His judgment is as follows. Since you have attempted to prove yourself a better God than Him, he willingly gives you his most troublesome task. Once you have completed the said task, you will be fully restored within His glory."

Joshua paused, obviously reluctant to finish, but then he plunged forward swiftly, "You are to be cast down into Lucifer's box where you will remain until you have negotiated a binding truce between Michael and Lucifer so that all of you may return to the positions that were assigned to you at your creation."

Castiel's eyes grew exponentially wide at the enormity of the task assigned to him. He knew at that moment in time he should have stuck with death. Then he remembered his conversation with Dean and knew that Dean had once again been right. The box was much, much worse, especially since he'd played a huge part in _both_ of his brothers currently being locked into the box. Something that he knew for a fact they would hold against him the whole time he was there.

Unconsciously, he softly vocalized his human's favorite curse, "Son of a . . ."

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you," Joshua warned with a slight twinkle in his eye. "Good luck, Castiel. We are all rooting for you. Do not forget that your Father does still love you."

Castiel rolled his eyes then blinked at the sudden appearance of his brothers screaming into each other's face. He felt the icy cold and knew he was already imprisoned. He wished that he'd at least gotten a chance to tell Dean himself but knew that it wouldn't matter if Balthazar succeeded. He prayed that Balthazar would hurry before his brothers noticed his presence.

He didn't know if it was his prayer or something else but suddenly both of them turned to face him. Lucifer smirked widely and commented casually as he stalked forward, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It's about time you had to pay for your audacity."

"I get him first," Michael claimed with serious warning.

"What? Why?" Lucifer exclaimed hotly. "And don't give me that I'm older crap, either. I want a real reason for a change."

"Because he Motov'd me with holy oil," Michael recited venomously.

"Ooow," Lucifer winced sympathetically. "That's right. But I blew him up for that."

"So?" Michael growled menacingly.

"Touche," Lucifer acknowledged regretfully.

By now, they had backed him into a corner while he frantically urged Balthazar on with prayer. He knew things were about to turn very ugly for him, and Dean, unless Dean broke in time. He saw Michael win the argument then turn toward him with a malevolent smile. Castiel steeled himself for what was to come, blocking the output of his mate bond, as much as he could.

"Why does he look constipated?" Lucifer wondered curiously.

Michael paused to figure that out because he wondered that as well when suddenly Castiel let out a pained moan and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Did he faint?" Lucifer questioned with moderate disappointment. "Thought he was tougher than that. Huh? It's not nearly as much fun if they're unconscious. Who knew he was such a wimp?"

Michael started to snark back but Castiel gasped out an agonizing yell of pain. Michael's attention turned back to Castiel and Lucifer shifted closer, both of them at a loss to explain their younger brother's behavior. Lucifer frowned and questioned curiously, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Castiel didn't have even a millisecond to feel relieved as his bond with Dean seared his body in excruciating agony. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He really believed that he couldn't live, either. His vessel convulsed through the tremors of radiating pain.

"Holy crap," His brothers exclaimed at that same time as they finally remembered when they had seen this before. They turned to each other and concluded simultaneously, "He's mated!"

"Oh my Father," Michael commented with dreaded exasperation, running a hand through his vessel's imagined hair. "What the hell was he thinking? There hasn't been a single mating in the last millennia."

Lucifer, in the meantime, studied Castiel curiously while he observed dryly, "To a human, no less. Or, at least, that's what it looks like. Wow. And everyone thought that _**I **_made bad decisions. Even I know better than that."

"What an idiot," Michael insulted wryly. He threw up his hands and turned away in disgust, stating, "Well, it's no sense torturing him now. He won't feel a thing that we do to him. We'll have to wait to see if he lives through this."

Lucifer squatted down beside his seizing brother and continued to cock his head to one side then the other as he studied this oddity. Finally, he pursed his lips and thought aloud, "Think it's someone we know?"

Michael turned back to his younger brothers and stared for a moment before figuring out the question. He clarified hesitantly, "You're trying to guess who his mate is?"

"Why not?" Lucifer wondered sardonically. "It's not like we have anything better to do right now. I'm bored."

Michael shrugged and sat down against the wall by Castiel's head so that he faced Lucifer. He recited clinically, "The only companions that we know of are the Winchesters, Bobby Singer, and Crowley. Well, maybe Crowley but I don't see any of the rest of them and you did say he bonded with a human, right?"

"But demons are basically mutated human," Lucifer corrected logically.

"True," Michael allowed, now clearly distracted by Lucifer's new subject.

"Meg said that he learned to kiss from a pizza man," Lucifer related easily, causing Michael to choke out a laugh at his brother's obvious gossiping with demons.

"Oh, that's sick, even for you, Luce," Michael complained with a grimace of distaste.

Lucifer shrugged without concern then added, "Well, she said that he did use tongue on her."

"So what? Is he mated with a pizza man or a demon?" Michael questioned for clarification. Lucifer shrugged uncertainly. They both jumped slightly in surprise when Castiel suddenly jerked upright, perfectly lucid.

"NO! Damn it," Castiel cursed in a loud shout and lashed out with his grace in anger.

Both Lucifer and Michael fell back slightly as they adjust to the strength of the pulse which rebounded off the walls and back at them. Lucifer pouted, "Hey, watch it! You big baby."

"Gabriel!" Castiel shouted out with both his mouth and his grace.

"Oh, good luck with that," Lucifer snarked under his breath.

"Right," Michael agreed sardonically as they both crossed their arms over their chests. They were prepared to start teaching Castiel a lesson now that he would be able to respond to them. Castiel's very livid glower, however, made them wonder what was going on.

"Wait a minute," Lucifer stated hesitantly with confused concern on his face. "How come you don't look half dead?"

"Hello!" Gabriel announced loudly as he appeared right beside Castiel. He saw Lucifer and smirked mockingly as he taunted, "Lucy, I'm home! Did you miss me?" He barely paused before barreling into his next snark, "Obviously, you did since I am so obviously alive. Need to work on your aim there, little brother."

"I'll show you little, you little two-bit . . ."

"Enough!" Castiel shouted with the strength of a sonic boom, completely out of patience with everything. He stepped right in front of Gabriel so that Gabriel wouldn't be distracted and snarled urgently, "Balthazar didn't do it. He screwed everything up and you have to fix it. Now, Gabriel!"

"Hey, buddy. I'm not –"

Castiel slammed Gabriel back into the wall behind them and got right in his face. He threatened menacingly, "You really don't want to push me right now, Gabriel. I am not in the mood. Balthazar fucked it up worse than before and it has to be fixed. We are almost out of time, damn it."

"What?" Gabriel started while he restrained his driving impulse to smite his testy little brother. Castiel growled and touched a finger to Gabriel's temple, sending him the conversation with Balthazar and his orders. Gabriel growled warningly at the invasion, quickly losing patience, so Castiel obediently stepped back in acquiesce, knowing that Gabriel was now aware of the enormity of his situation.

"Of all the stupid, featherbrained ideas you've had lately, Cassie," Gabriel gritted out. "That one was the absolute worst. And what the hell were you thinking asking Balthazar to fix it. You know what he's like. How he felt, about you, about . . . What the . . . you know what, never mind. What's the countdown?"

"Two Earth hours," Castiel admitted guiltily.

Gabriel rolled his eyes in exasperation and warned harshly, "You so owe me big time for this. I mean, _**BIG!**_"

He swung around to glare menacingly at his other brothers and warned dangerously, "And if you two break him before I get repaid, I'll take it out of both of your asses, since you've both been such monolithic asses for such a very, very long time now." With a snap, he was gone, leaving a very depressed Castiel with his very intrigued big brothers.

"Oh, Cassie," Lucifer called tauntingly with a very strange faked accent after exchanging a quick look with Michael, "you have some esplainin' to do." Castiel sighed heavily and braced himself for what he knew would be a very, very unpleasant eternity.

_**Please read and review. Hopefully this made up slightly for the last chapter but my muse is still mostly in time out.**_


	17. Chapter 17  The Bond

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.** Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Overall Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

**This chapter is mainly Swearing and other adult subject matter.**

**Chapter 17 – The Bonded**

"Damn it, Dean," Sam snapped irritably. "You need to eat something."

"Not. Hungry," Dean gritted out for what he swore was the last time. He stood in the middle of the kitchen with Ginormous standing in between him and the door. He knew he should have just left in the Impala and went to town. Then he wouldn't have to listen to this crap. But, no, he had to try and grab a ginger ale before he left which allowed him to be cornered now.

"You haven't eaten anything in over a day and a half," Sam recited authoritatively, like Dean wouldn't know when the last time he ate was.

Dean never appreciated being talked to like he was some stupid, young child. Of course, Sam couldn't stop there. No, he had to have a serious case of mouth diarrhea.

Sam continued condescendingly, "You've been sick several times since you got back from that stupid bar. And you were down in the health department to begin with. There's no way you need to work on the car right now. It's fine and we aren't going anywhere until we figure all this out anyway."

"What are you? My mother?" Dean snarked hotly. "My doctor? Think again, Gigantor. I'll do what I want. You should just be thankful that I'm not going on a hunt right now which is what I wanted to do to begin with." Dean shifted to move around the huge impediment currently in his way which was Sam but Sam shifted in response, clearly telling Dean that neither one of them was moving.

"Move, Sam," Dean warned menacingly.

"Make me," Sam taunted firmly.

"So what? I can't work on the car but we can have a knock-down-drag-out fight," Dean questioned logically. "Oh, that's logical. Nice, Sammy. Really. Very well thought out . . . but, hey, when have I ever turned down a fight? Let's go."

Sam glowered at Dean while Dean set his can down on the cabinet, intent on getting this over with before he had to throw up again. He knew that he would have to get Sam down quick but seriously doubted his ability, not to mention his strength, at the moment because everything that Sam had just stated was abundantly true and then some. He also hadn't slept since that horrible morning he'd walked back to Bobby's.

"Will you two knock it off and pull your heads out of your asses? Or do you want me to do it for you?" Bobby growled with irritated frustration. "You're like a couple of teenagers hyped up on testosterone. Why don't you both go get laid or something?"

What little color Dean had managed to keep in his face drained abruptly at that suggestion and he turned back to the cabinet then quickly opened his drink and took a huge swallow, hoping to avoid another bout of worshiping the porcelain god. He'd been doing that way too much lately, especially since he'd never been religious to begin with. He kept his back to the others in the room while he tried to calm his trembling body. He didn't know how much more of this he could take of any of this, especially being under Sam's overly large microscope.

"Damn it, boy," Bobby grumbled with apologetic ire. "Why don't you just call the damn girl and tell her you're sorry, or whatever? It's better than you pining away like this."

Dean choked on his drink and spewed into the sink while Sam exclaimed in surprise, "What the hell, Bobby? Where in the world did that come from? That has nothing to do with him being sick."

"No, it doesn't but he it has plenty to do with his surly, sulky attitude," Bobby pointed out dryly.

"Don't we have bigger fish to fry right now?" Dean challenged emotionlessly as he turned to face them with his game face back on, firmly in place. He verified irritably, "Still no word on the demon?"

"Nada," Bobby confirmed while Sam seconded, "Zilch."

Dean humphed in disgust while he leaned back against the cabinet, frantically searching his mind for a subject that would keep the attention off of him, and his health. He never wanted either one of them to know exactly how close Bobby was to the truth. He knew that he needed to do something productive because the lying in bed and waiting for his body to fight off whatever the hell virus it had caught was only aggravating things.

Dean shrugged at a loss for another subject and made another bid to get out of the kitchen now that Bobby was here to distract Sam. He pushed off of the cabinet and got as far as the table when Sam called out warningly, "Just where in the hell do you think you are going now, Dean?"

Dean growled under his breath and cautioned menacingly, "Do something with him, Bobby, or I just might go out and find a hunt. Alone."

"Dean," Bobby started patiently.

"Dean, if you don't behave, I'm going to call Gabriel," Sam threatened confidently.

Dean turned slowly to stare in shocked dread at his younger brother. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat over the thought of angels, any angels. He bluffed cautiously, "What the . . . you won't dare."

"Try me," Sam warned firmly.

Dean glowered irately then gritted out harshly, "Why, damn it?"

"Because he could actually stop you from doing something supremely stupid without bodily harm being dealt," Sam stated confidently, knowing by the searing heat coming from Dean's glare that he'd won by playing the angel card.

"You are assuming they actually still give a damn, which they don't," Dean argued tightly. He opened his mouth to continue when he heard him. His stomach dropped to the floor and his headache spiked.

"Aw, come on, Deano. Of course, I care," Gabriel argued winsomely.

Dean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw while painful, pulsing emotions ran through him at the sound of wings and the feel of an angel's grace. It was amazing how sensitive he was to those two things now. How much they meant to him. How much he never, ever wanted to hear them again.

Fighting the insistent nausea that threatened to overwhelm him, he tried to swallow it back again but it was a losing battle. The angel reminded him so much of his brothers. First, Balthazar then Castiel then Castiel's order . . . Dean charged out of the room and flew to the bathroom to worship once again.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at the others as they all heard the sound of Dean hurling then wondered vaguely, "Was it something I said?"

"No," Sam sighed heavily and slumped against the refrigerator. "He's been doing that for over a day now. Hasn't been able to keep anything down, either."

"He actually hasn't eaten enough to figure that out yet," Bobby corrected gruffly.

They all heard the toilet flush and the faucet run then watched as Dean appeared in the doorway, still holding his ginger ale surprisingly enough. Dean eyed them all warily but really just wanted to slip away somewhere and pass out. He needed to sleep. He needed to sleep badly but he needed a dreamless sleep and he really didn't see that in his cards anytime soon.

Dean focused on the main person/angel that he wanted gone so he growled obnoxiously, "What the hell do you want? If it's to let me know, don't. I already know. You can tell him I wish him luck, lots of luck, and hope he gets out sometime within the next century, although I doubt it. Those two pricks . . .," he trailed off with a very ugly expression on his face.

He swallowed again then finished confidently, "But . . . if anyone could do it, he can. Tell him that. "

He paused briefly before he added sternly, "Also tell him that when he does get out, I don't ever want to see him or any of you or your God squad or even your God again. If you dicks _**EVER**_ need anything from me again, don't even bother knocking. I'm done."

Gabriel's countenance grew more troubled as Dean talked until it was a thundercloud foretelling of a bitch of a storm. Unfortunately, Gabriel needed answers and he needed them now, especially with the timetable he had. He demanded softly, turmoil underlying the calm voice, "How did _**you **_know?"

"I saw it," Dean snapped back hoarsely.

Gabriel's eyes widened in surprise a second then narrowed again. "Saw it how?"

Dean huffed evasively, "What does it matter? Just get the hell out of here. We don't need you, or your kind, here. Going to freakin' barricade it against you dicks as soon as you leave."

"How, Dean?" Gabriel demanded with the forcefulness of the archangel he was.

"I dreamed it, okay?" Dean relented resentfully, just to get the thing to leave.

"You dreamed . . .," Gabriel repeated vaguely as he assimilated then he face palmed his forehead. "Of course. That makes sense."

"What makes sense? How does any of this make sense? And where is Castiel?" Sam wondered in a completely confused voice, butting into the conversation.

"In the box," Dean hissed irately, still highly pissed that Castiel was being so severely punished, in spite of everything. He absolutely didn't want Castiel anywhere near him anymore but he also would never wish the box on anyone, except for the two pricks that were already in there.

"What box?" Sam demanded in confusion.

"Lucifer's box," Bobby guessed slowly with dread. Dean's telling flinch confirmed that Bobby had guessed correctly. "Well, hell," Bobby commented sadly.

"Oh, God," Sam commiserated with horror.

"Exactly," Gabriel observed dryly with reservations. "He's in there until he can make Mikey and Lucy get along."

"So, forever then," Sam snarked sarcastically.

"Whatever," Dean dismissed vaguely, unwillingly and unable to put up with this potential sobfest any longer. "I'll be outside."

"Hold up, Deano," Gabriel cautioned warily.

"No," Dean denied roughly as he started to turn away but he was distracted when he heard an unfamiliar ringtone sound.

"_Reach out and touch faith," _rang out throughout the silent room while everyone looked at each other. Drums kicked in with electric guitar beating out a hard rock rhythm. The next words sounded quickly, "_Your own. Personal. Jesus."_

Bobby growled rhetorically, "Well, it sure as hell ain't mine."

"Probably Sammy's," Dean snarked instantly. The big brother inside of him had been unable to resist. "He's into all kinds of questionable crappy music, especially that emo crap."

"Think again, Deano," Gabriel warned with undisguised amusement.

Dean paused immediately and narrowed his eyes at the angel while his hand subconsciously went into his pocket which contained his cellphone. He pulled it out, hearing the tune increase in volume. _"Reach out and touch faith."_

He stared at Gabriel with dead eyes after he read the name, _Cass_. Not letting Gabriel out of his stare, he opened the line and put it to his ear. He swallowed again before answering hoarsely, "Hello?"

"Dean," Castiel greeted with relief. "Thank Father."

Dean's eyes narrowed instantly while he still maintained contact with Gabriel, using the snarky, obnoxious angel as invaluable incentive not to break down. That raspy voice of his angel caused a cascade of conflicting emotions within him but, as always, he focused on his anger of Cass's obvious betrayal because anger is what always helped him keep everything together.

He frowned while he argued hotly, "That's absolutely the last one I would thank. But, hey, you always were a Daddy's boy, a good little soldier. Now, what the hell do you want?"

There was a moment of silence on the phone before Castiel observed grimly, "You are angry."

"A little," Dean understated drastically. "What the hell did you expect after such a dick move?"

"Dean," he started regretfully.

"Save it," Dean ordered abruptly, unwilling to have this conversation right now. "Are they listening in, too? Is this you? Or is it them just torturing you?"

After a brief pause, Castiel surmised correctly, "Gabriel told you."

"He didn't have to," Dean argued harshly. "I saw it. I warned you. I . . . Are they there? Now?"

"No," Castiel answered sharply. "This is . . . my . . . phone call."

Dean rocked back slightly mentally and physically before he ran a hand over his weary face. He sighed heavily then acknowledged reluctantly, "Okay. So what do you want?"

Castiel sighed heavily and steeled himself for the pain he was about to cause both of them. He started out hesitantly then gained in strength and determination. He related, "Look, I know I was wrong to trust Balthazar with something this important but I cannot see you to make you understand and I am almost out of minutes. Gabriel will explain to you what you need to do to . . . fix this and move on. To . . ."

Castiel trailed off then stopped abruptly, unable to go on. He couldn't do this, not to Dean. But if he didn't, Dean would suffer as much if not more. He gritted out stubbornly, "Do what Gabriel tells you. It is the only way. I . . . I am sorry, Dean."

Dean's only reaction to the line cutting out was a single blink. He put his phone away, maintaining Gabriel's stare. All the while he wondered if he could believe or trust anything ever again. He mentally drew himself up for what he suspected would be a very trying conversation and announced antagonistically, "Alright. I'm here. What the hell do you want to talk about?"

Gabriel could see through the surface to tell the truth of what was happening within Dean. Dean might have a great game face but Dean's eyes would always give him away, if someone looked hard enough. Plus, he felt waves of anger and pain flowing off of the human before him. They broke over him, plummeting him where he stood, just like stormy waves crashing up against the rocks on a broken shoreline.

"Not here," Gabriel returned solemnly, knowing he couldn't joke his way through this. This was way too important for Dean not to believe him. He snapped his fingers and teleported them both away from Bobby and Sam's watchful eyes.

- SPN - SPN - SPN -

Dean blinked at the darkened, dilapidate building. Light peeked through several holes in between the wooden boards that didn't quite butt up against each other. His eyes searched the interior and he quickly realized where he was.

Unfortunately, he felt pain slice thorough his abdomen at his recognition. Bile threatened and the combination of the two made him bend over for a moment so that his pride could hold him back together. He straightened back up, ignoring the sweat beading on his forehead, and stared hard at the damn tormenting angel bastard.

Gabriel cocked his head to the side at the unexpected reaction and seriously wondered what the hell was going on with this particular human. He saw Dean pull it back together and wondered vaguely, "Too much?" He paused for an answer but only received a glare in response. He shrugged then explained without even realizing it, "I figured it might give you some peace. There are so few places that mean anything to you."

"Why?" Dean bit out harshly, unable to finish the question.

"Why, what?" Gabriel wondered curiously. "Why bother?" Dean gave a hesitant nod. Gabriel shrugged uncertainly then rambled aloud, "I didn't think you wanted the others to know about you and Cassie and we do need to talk about some of that so we needed privacy." Dean continued to stare patiently so Gabriel finished, "This seemed to be the best place to talk about him." Dean blinked slowly in acknowledgement of his reasons but his face gave nothing away.

Gabriel studied the stone-faced man before him and had to ask, "What exactly did Balthazar tell you?"

"What does it matter?" Dean dismissed heatedly. "The end result is still the same."

"Unfortunately, no, it's not," Gabriel insisted stubbornly. "Now what the hell did that pansy-ass featherbrain tell you?"

Dean drew back slightly with a reluctant smirk on his face. "What did you call him? Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Not really," Gabriel argued firmly. "I am, at least, funny."

"In your dreams, Cable Guy," Dean snarked lightly.

Gabriel opened his mouth to retort but caught on to what Dean was doing. He counseled sagely, "You cannot avoid this, Dean. And we are running out of time."

"Look, I don't give a damn about your timelines, your plots, your plans or any of your other angelic crap," Dean warned firmly. "I just want to be left the hell alone."

"And this is how you make that happen," Gabriel bit back harshly, causing Dean to pause and take notice.

They both stared at each other for a long moment then Dean finally relented hoarsely, "He told me that Cass ordered him to get me drunk and laid. Basically, wanted us to have a good time together while we were waiting to hear . . ."

Gabriel considered the words and implications as he worked it through aloud but was unable to hold in the automatic snark, "Crude, but effective. So what happened? Couldn't get it up?"

Dean stared at the angel a moment in shock before he snapped irately at the implication, "Oh, I got it up. I can get it up anytime I want. Want a see?"

"Oh, good Father, no," Gabriel denied sarcastically. "Might put someone's eye out. So if you were willing and . . ."

"Who the hell said I was willing?" Dean snarled angrily. "How in the hell did you figure that? My best friend was under the gun and possibly had a death sentence. Getting laid was the furthest thing from my mind, asshat. Obviously, you angels, his own brothers, couldn't care less."

"Oh, we care, alright," Gabriel snarled back righteously. "Why else would I be spending my valuable time with an obnoxious ingrate like you?"

"Well, why don't you let me get out of your hair? Permanently," Dean bit out and started to walk away but quickly found Gabriel in his path.

"Not so fast, numb nuts," Gabriel warned, quickly losing patience. "We aren't done here. So you didn't get laid that night?" Dean's anger flushed face lost its color and he swallowed thickly which immediately caused Gabriel to reassess, "You did get laid? No, wait. Damn it, what the hell happened?"

"No," Dean hissed irately, also out of patience. "I didn't want to get laid but that pansy-assed dick wouldn't let me out of it. The son of a bitch watched to make sure that I did. Damn, freakin' creeper. No wonder Cass has so many kinks."

"Whoa, TMI, Romeo," Gabriel complained with undisguised disgust. "So. Did. Not. Need. To. Know. That. Wait, Balty watched . . . but you . . . and she . . ."

"She didn't have any complaints," Dean huffed out, automatically defensive.

"I'm sure," Gabriel agreed condescendingly. "So, she did, but you didn't . . . and that's the problem."

"Excuse me?" Dean growled unbelievingly.

Gabriel sighed heavily, reluctant to go through this but it wasn't like Castiel could clean this up himself. He stared at Dean sympathetically, which instinctively got Dean's back up. He ordered bitingly, "Out with it, Chuckles. The day isn't getting any younger."

Gabriel expelled another breath and ran a hand through his wavy hair absently as he agreed, "Yeah, yeah. You're right. You're right. Have a seat."

They sat opposite each other on the work tables. Gabriel had his legs crossed with his chin resting on his hand as he mentally debated the best way to do this. Dean swung his hanging legs back and forth, like an impatient kid. Gabriel smirked slightly at that fitting analogy while he started, "Look. I know the past few months . . ."

"Try years," Dean interrupted harshly.

"Have been difficult for you," Gabriel continued as though Dean had never interrupted. "But, in light of all that, maybe you can understand."

"Understand what?"

"You've called us junkless, Ken dolls, because you believe that we don't have sex," Gabriel pointed out reasonably.

"No, I called Uriel and . . .," Dean trailed off with a mental head shake. "I totally believe you or Balthazar would have sex, if it was offered."

Gabriel smirked knowingly at the unmentioned name as he reminded Dean, "And Castiel?" Dean glared menacingly, even as he felt his body flush with heated excitement, his channel tighten and his very flaccid dick twitch at the name alone. Gabriel nodded solemnly but reassured tauntingly, "I know it started with the demon venom but he apparently liked it, a lot."

"What can I say? I'm good," Dean admitted cockily.

"So he tells me," Gabriel grumbled out with a grimace.

"What?"

"So, he liked it a lot. Too much, actually," Gabriel amended sadly.

Dean narrowed his eyes and tried to ignore the encroaching dread. "What do you mean?"

"There was always something about you, you know," Gabriel reminisced vaguely. "I, and others, can kind of see it but, to him, you are something else, something very special."

"Get to the freakin' point, Gabriel," Dean ordered through tightly clenched teeth, unable to handle the rioting emotions within him arising from Gabriel's words.

"That last time you were together," Gabriel rehashed solemnly. "You really shouldn't have let him top."

"What the hell?" Dean snapped angrily as he jumped down from the table quickly, only to sag against it as he felt his legs almost buckle.

"It's the only way this happened," Gabriel explained reluctantly. "The only way it could have happened."

"Only way what happened?"

"You two are bonded together," Gabriel stated bluntly.

"Yeah, he mentioned that a couple of times since I've known him. Whatever the hell that is," Dean dismissed. "But it was already there so . . ."

"Not the bond that he made when he pulled you out of Hell," Gabriel dismissed easily. "You two formed a 'mating' bond that last time."

"What do you mean? What the hell is a 'mating' . . . oh, no. Tell me . . ."

"I mean, you and Cassie are . . . together. Forever."

"Together?" Dean verified as he repeated the word like it was something he didn't understand. Gabriel nodded so Dean clarified fearfully, "You mean, like together together?" Gabriel nodded again then he waited for the stubborn human to acknowledge what the words meant.

Dean stared at him blankly while his mind frantically worked through this new information. "You mean . . . wait . . . are you saying . . . did . . . did he . . . Las Vegas me?"

Gabriel let out a bark of laughter at the allegory and nodded. "Complete with the hangover, if you'll remember." Then Gabriel added with a decent Elvis accent, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

Dean stared at him nonplussed. After a very long moment, he finally croaked out hoarsely, "So . . . I'm . . . he . . . we're . . . married?"

"Ah, the blushing bride finally gets it," Gabriel congratulated sarcastically. "Or got it. Repeatedly. Or was it only the one time? Knowing your enormous sexual insecurities, I bet you only let him top that one time. You really need to work on that. Most angels aren't subs, you know, especially to humans."

Dean growled menacingly but Gabriel stopped him abruptly as he added seriously, "It's a little more than that, though, Dean."

"Keep talking," Dean prodded demandingly, wanting to get all the information before he went on an angel killing spree.

"An angelic mating bond isn't just some words said that you can later deny when you don't like that person anymore. Our bonds involve more, so much more. So much, in fact, that it can kill a mate if one tries to retract it," Gabriel tried to explain.

"How much more?" Dean asked hoarsely as dread seeped deeper into his being.

"Father made us before humans and animals so he was still working some things out. For this type of bond to be created, there has to be an exchange of each creature's internal essence."

"Meaning?"

"To start out, a saliva exchange or kissing. Sexual secretions, semen, in this case. Blood, I noticed that bite on the back of your shoulder by your neck, and, last, but most important, grace. You have to let his grace inside you and he has to bind a part of it with your soul, which you both did," Gabriel finished knowingly. "That's how you were able to see what happened to him, through that bond."

Dean thought for a moment then questioned slowly, "Correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't there have been a question asked somewhere in there at some time during that whole process?"

Gabriel smirked sadly and acknowledged facetiously, "What? Why? You weren't willing, Deanie boy?"

Dean only glared at him so Gabriel relented with a huff, "Yes. You are supposed to be asked. Since you were not, you are bonded against your will which makes things slightly different. I assume Castiel ignored this because he was out of his mind or something. Anyhow, he wants to correct it now and, since you asked that, I assume you want the whole thing annulled as well."

"I'm not changing the channel," Dean hinted impatiently.

"The bond can be destroyed if one of the mates forsakes the other."

"Forsakes?" Dean questioned, not understanding.

Gabriel rolled his eyes slightly then explained succinctly, "Cheats, Dean. If a mate has intercourse with different partner, choosing another to take their mate's place, the bond will be broken."

"And that's what Cass told Balthazar to do with me? He wanted me to do that so that the bond could be broken? Why? Why make it if . . . what aren't you telling me, damn it?" Dean growled with demanding frustration.

Gabriel remained silent but then Dean finally guessed as he remembered the past few days, "It's painful, isn't it? But, it's not my pain I'm feeling, is it? It's his. It's Cass's. It physically hurts him."

"I am afraid so," Gabriel admitted reluctantly.

"How painful?"

"Very."

"Why is it only painful for him? Why not me?" Dean pointed out then he surmised suddenly, "It's because I have an out since I didn't agree to it. That's it, isn't it? But, with Cass in the box, when they start in on him . . ."

"You will feel, whatever he cannot block," Gabriel finished for him.

"What he can't block," Dean repeated vaguely. "That's why I don't feel him all the time. He's blocking it. How?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes at that pointless detour in the conversation and evaded firmly, "From a few millennia of being an angel. So not the point now, Dean."

"You mentioned a timeline," Dean remembered suddenly as bits of the conversation were finally fitting into place for him. "There is a time limit on breaking it, isn't there?"

"Only for you, Deano. If you break it within the next hour, you will be free from the bond in a very pain free," Gabriel assured him.

"And if I don't during that time, but try later," Dean questioned clinically, wanting to know all the damn facts upfront for a change.

"Then you will feel as much pain as Cassie, if not more, since you are human," Gabriel related solemnly. "It could kill you. Both of you."

"So Cass wanted me to break it back then with Balthazar to keep me from feeling his death and now he doesn't want me to feel his torture," Dean surmised quickly.

"Eureka! He can be taught," Gabriel snarked, unable to stop being him. He clapped his hands and demanded impatiently. "So where to now, Deano? Bunny ranch? Hong Kong? South Beach? Tijuana?"

Dean eyed the tense archangel in front of him, seeing through the snappy, cocky exterior into the despondent big brother that was about to cause one of his little brothers pain. He narrowed his thoughts then smirked and answered hopefully, "Busty Asian Beauties dot com?"

Gabriel frowned slightly and advised solemnly, "Has to be a real person, Dean, or it will just cause needless pain."

Dean nodded at the new information but he didn't know anyone off hand that he could easily use for this. He thought back to his last one night stand and couldn't stomach the thought of looking her in the eyes after all that had happened. He shrugged and suggested vaguely, "The nearest bar? Strip club?"

Gabriel smirked and admitted, "I like the way you think, Deano. I really do." With a snap of his fingers, they were gone.

_**Please read and review. This fic was only supposed to be a short drabble. Who knew? Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement! Unfortunately, Castiel is still stuck in the box and my muse doesn't know how to get him out for a reunion. :-(**_


	18. Chapter 18  The Resolution

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.** Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. **_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively.**_

_**Overall Warnings: Rated M for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter.**_

**This chapter is mainly Swearing and other adult subject matter.**

**Chapter 18 – The Resolution**

Loose papers suddenly flew off of Bobby's desk as the rush of wind stirred up the dusty, musty air in Bobby's study. Both Sam and Bobby quickly attempted to catch them and keep them on the desk. The air died down just as suddenly.

They both scanned the room and discovered Dean passed out on the couch again. Sam growled irritably, "Gabriel, you dick. What the hell? Why do you angels always bring him back like this?"

Bobby had already made his way over to Dean to check on him while Sam scanned the room. They both hear a flutter and glanced up quickly to spot a single piece of paper floating down from the ceiling. Sam, of course, snatched it up and read the contents aloud.

"_Calm down, Gigantor. Big bro is perfectly fine. Simply exhausted. Am back on the demon hunt. Send a prayer if needed. This message will self-destruct in 5, 4, Bored now."_

Sam's shout of shocked pain brought Bobby's startled eyes over to the fiery paper that Sam quickly dropped. Bobby bit his lip to keep from laughing at Sam's expression which was swiftly morphing into Bitchface 24. Sam bit out warningly, "Gabriel, I am so stocking up on holy oil."

Both of them swore that they heard a soft laugh before silence reigned again.

- SPN - SPN -

"You are such a putz," Lucifer complained in a high pitched, whiny voice.

"We've already played it a million times," Michael gritted out, totally losing patience.

"But, I'm booorrrreeedddd," Lucifer whined with all the beginning signs of a major tantrum.

"Oh, Father," Michael exhaled wearily, pinching his nose in an effort to stave off a major migraine that was named Lucifer for a reason.

"_**PLAY WITH ME!"**_ Lucifer yelled in the perfected imitation of a two year old. Michael growled in response and tried to smite him, forgetting how weakened his powers were inside this prison cell.

"Is this a bad time?" Gabriel wondered facetiously while he stooped down to check on an apparently comatose Castiel. He frowned slightly in concern. He lightly touched his brother's forehead to check on his grace.

"Is it over?" Michael questioned vaguely. Gabriel arched an eyebrow in question but removed his hand after he found out that Castiel was simply recharging. Michael continued, "It broke, didn't it?"

Gabriel glanced back at Castiel and viewed his angelic image. He couldn't see any mating bond anymore, just the one from Hell which was much weaker. But he wanted to be positive, not that it really mattered at this point since time was up anyway. Still, he confirmed with Michael, "Was it painful?"

Michael grimaced sympathetically while he pronounced sarcastically, "Understatement."

"No kidding," Lucifer confirmed under his breath. "It's probably the worst torture ever devised."

Michael huffed out something between a laugh and grimace, "Yeah, Luce said it was too horrible even for him. He'd never put something like that out on the floor. Guess we're just lucky that way."

Gabriel shrugged and commented wryly, "Probably why He didn't make us very sensual creatures."

"And why there hasn't been a mating in forever," Michael added solemnly.

They all stared at each other a moment before Lucifer returned to his previous train of thought. Lucifer shared his observation emotionlessly, "Bored now. So, Gabriel, we need you to answer a question for us?"

"Oh, Father," Gabriel flinched vaguely, remembering the painful questions Lucifer used to ask eons ago. "No. Just say no."

Gabriel immediately obeyed and gritted out a firm, "No." Not that it did any good where Lucifer was ever concerned.

Michael shook his head in defeat while Lucifer ignored Gabriel's answer and questioned solemnly, "So was it the pizza man or Crowley?"

"What?" Gabriel blinked in surprise.

"Who did it?"

"Who did what?" Gabriel wondered, totally confused as to what the current topic was.

"Who did Castiel get with?"

"Get with? Oh, mate? Well, he only watched the pizza man, from what I understand, but he did make a deal with Crowley."

"So they kissed?" Lucifer clarified with the eagerness of a town gossip. "Wow. Talk about slumming. Did he use tongue? The pizza man would have been better for him. I heard that he can never go the distance in spite of his extra length, if you get what I mean."

He suddenly turned to Michael, ignoring both of his speechless brothers, and taunted, "You owe me an apology and a grooming session so start grooming, loser."

"What? No way," Michael ordered with heat. "He did not say that."

Gabriel blinked, still very unwillingly stuck on the grooming thing, and jerked back to the present then stated disgustedly, "Yeah, well, I have to . . ."

"So you are saying that Castiel shared a mating bond with Crowley?" Michael prodded Gabriel for clarity.

"What? Oh, hell, no," Gabriel exclaimed with disgust.

Michael automatically took that as a victory and crowed, "Ha! In your face. Now you have to apologize to me and Father."

"No, I don't," Lucifer argued. "He said that Cassie only watched the pizza man so you didn't win either."

Gabriel stared in wide eye awe at the interaction of his two brothers, unable to believe it. Then they both turned on him and demanded impatiently, "Then who is it?"

"How would I know?" Gabriel snapped back irately, really wishing Castiel would wake up. He discretely prodded Castiel to try to wake him up and evaded, "What makes you think that I know anything?"

"Of course, you do," Michael observed dismissively.

"Oh, don't bother," Lucifer huffed irritably. "He's taking the fence again, just like always. You'd think that he'd be tired of it poking him in the ass, but then again, maybe that what he . . ."

"Lucifer!" Michael snapped sharply.

"What?" Lucifer protested hotly. "I see him trying to wake up Cassie right now but, after what he just went through, we all know that he'll be out for quite a while."

Lucifer paused thoughtfully then smiled wickedly and guessed, "It's Meg. After all, he did deep tongue her, too. She told me so, and she looks a hell of a lot better than Crowley."

"He's not bound to a demon, Luce," Michael argued with exaggerated patience. "It has to be a human. Maybe it's his vessel's wife. Keeping it all in the family. That would be the right thing to do if he had to bind someone."

"But why would he have to do that? Why would he have to? Didn't Father remove our heats?" Lucifer reasoned logically.

"Yeah, but Castiel became human for a while when he was fighting against us," Michael hypothesized logically. "A heat could be a byproduct of his return to grace."

"Huh," Lucifer acknowledged then smiled widely. "Remember your last heat? Boy, did you piss Anna off during that?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Michael grimaced guiltily.

Gabriel interrupted disbelievingly, "Seriously?" Both of his brothers looked at him in surprise and Gabriel continued, "This is what you two do down here all day. Gossip?"

Michael huffed out irritably, "What else are we going to do? After all, we've been stuck together for how long, Earth time, now?"

"A little over two Earth years," Gabriel supplied willingly.

"So a while," Michael reiterated wearily. "Needless to say, we've already gotten a lot of it out of our systems."

"I'm BORED!" Lucifer yelled in frustration.

"Oh, shut up," his brothers growled in frustration.

Lucifer's jaw dropped in shocked surprise then he sulked, "You two always did gang up on me. You always did like Gabriel best."

"I. Did. Not," Michael gritted out through his clenched jaw.

Meanwhile Gabriel, being Gabriel, made the situation worse by admitting with cheerful pride, "True, he did, because I'm not a spoiled, whiny brat. I am special."

Michaela groaned in despair while Lucifer snarked under his breath, "Oh, you're special alright. Special Ed."

Gabriel smirked and wondered facetiously, "That all you got? Because, that was weak. Just like you are."

Lucifer pouted then muttered sulkily, "Bet you'd play with _**him**_."

"Oh, wow. That's so my cue to leave," Gabriel acknowledged wryly and saluted. "Toodles. Have Cassie call me when he wakes up." Gabriel blinked out and ignored his two brothers trying to hitch a ride with him because he knew that he was the only one with the power, or God given right, rather, to do what he was doing. The last thing he heard was Michael responding to the last accusation.

"There is no way I'm playing 'I Spy' again until we get a different view," Michael stated firmly. "I mean, hello, we are in a damned box, literally. The only thing we can spy is the freakin' walls."

"Ha! I got you. You're wrong," Lucifer gloated happily. "I spied Cassie! I win. You lose. In your face, you big disgrace."

Gabriel swore that he heard flesh hit flesh. He wasn't sure if it was Michael hitting Lucifer or face palming himself at this point. But he so was not going back there to find out which.

- SPN - SPN -

Bobby glanced up for the fifth time to check on Dean from where he sat behind his desk. He narrowed his eyes at what he saw and unconsciously froze the rest of his body while he tried to figure out what he was seeing. He searched his memory to figure out if this was normal for Dean.

Sam sensed Bobby's tenseness and glanced up at Bobby's strange expression. He couldn't remember Bobby looking like that unless there was something wrong. He followed Bobby's line of sight and saw that he was staring at Dean. Sam frowned in confusion and demanded, "What?"

Bobby blinked his eyes and glanced at Sam then motioned to Dean as his eyes quickly went back to study the subject of his concern. He wondered hesitantly, "Does he normally do that?"

Sam blinked and checked Dean's slumbering form again. He couldn't see anything amiss so he prodded Bobby, "Do what?"

Bobby shot Sam an 'are-you-really-a-moron' questioning look then clarified briskly, "His eyes."

Sam stared at Dean's eyes and finally saw what was spooking Bobby. Dean's eyes were slightly open, like he was only pretending to be asleep but in reality he secretly watched them. His actual eyes on the other hand were shifting back and forth behind the lids. It almost reminded him of a robot, or Cylon from that Battlestar Galactica show they used to watch as kids.

Sam frowned heavily with worry and admitted with concern, "I've never seen that before."

"Are you sure?" Bobby verified as he got up and wandered over to where Dean laid on the couch. He squatted down by Dean and looked closer at the eyes. He saw them shift back his way then it got really weird. The eye closest to him stopped to stare at him while the other continued its motion.

"Holy crap," Sam breathed, obviously freaked out.

Bobby wasn't much better, staring back at the eye that continued to focus on him. He narrowed his eyes to focus on it better when he noticed something else. He called out hesitantly, "Uh, Sam, are his eyes glowing?"

In the next instant, something changed and Bobby shook his head to clear it while Sam answered uncertainly, "I don't think so." He glanced at the window and saw the clouds shift again so that the sun wasn't shining in the window anymore. Sam prodded slightly, "Do you think they are?"

"I . . .," Bobby trailed off as Dean shifted slightly and turned so that his whole body faced the back of the couch. He settled and soon they heard soft snores coming from the slumbering man. Bobby straightened up and shook himself mentally. Finally he answered, "No, it was just a trick of the light, I guess." Deep down, he wondered if that was true.

- SPN - SPN -

A few of hours later, Dean stirred again and shifted onto his back, slowly blinking his eyes open. He wasn't surprised to find himself in Bobby's living room. He quickly found Bobby, sitting behind his desk and staring at Dean.

Dean sighed heavily, still really wiped but knowing he needed to get up. This wasn't the most comfortable couch in existence. He ran a hand over his face to help wake himself up some. Finally, he commented wryly, "Yeah, it's not creepy at all that some people have such a kink for watching me sleep."

"Yeah, 'cuz you're just that cute," Bobby snarked with his usual sarcastic gruffness. "How ya feeling?"

Dean exhaled heavily while he sat up and surveyed his body for answers. He questioned as he waited for his body's response, "Where's Sam?"

"Out getting grub," Bobby answered easily. "Now answer the question."

Dean pursed his lips thoughtfully before admitted easily, "I'm a little hungry. Thirsty. Could sleep a week but, overall, I'm good. Better, actually."

"And the angels?" Bobby prodded reluctantly.

"Won't be back, unless they catch a lead on the demon," Dean volunteered emotionlessly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Dean smirked slightly, even though it was the last thing he felt like doing.

Bobby narrowed his eyes and pried with concern, "And how do you feel about that?"

Dean eyed him dubiously before he verified disbelievingly, "Really, Bobby? We're going to talk about our feelings now? What? Planning a tea party? Or maybe a brunch? Do I need to dress up? Just so we can catch up?" Bobby just arched his eyebrow at all the questions.

Dean shook his head and snarked, "Well, I got that all out with the last three women last night so I'm good now but, hey, if you need a shoulder to cry on. . ."

"Watch it, boy," Bobby warned darkly. "I can still pull you over my knee."

Dean scoffed with obvious disbelief and slowly stood up, announcing to the room in general, "I'm taking a shower."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate it," Bobby snarked back, causing Dean a small grin. He waited until Dean was almost out of the room before he offered seriously, "Dean. You do know if you ever need to talk . . . about anything . . . I'm always here."

Dean froze in the doorway at the call and stood there with his back to his foster father but he didn't turn around. He heard every word but mostly he heard the underlying concern. He knew that he owed them both an explanation but he just couldn't, especially now. He felt his eyes burn at the offer and everything else that had happened to him over the past couple of months. _When the hell had he grown so damn soft?_

He cleared his throat softly then replied huskily, "Yeah. I know, Bobby. And thanks." With that, he hurried out of the room, before he lost it.

- SPN - SPN -

Dean felt much more alive after the shower and quickly descended the stairs toward the kitchen. He could hear Sam complaining, as usual. Whenever Sam got worried, he complained constantly as a way of relieving his emotions. He heard Sam growl, "He didn't say why they kept disappearing with him?"

"No, Sam, he didn't."

"Well, then, how does he know they won't be back?"

Dean stepped into the kitchen and easily found the food on the table in his spot. He felt his stomach growl with extreme hunger. He offered as he sat down to eat, "I know they won't be back because they've gotten all that they can out of me and they know it."

"What were they getting?" Sam demanded hotly.

"My subconscious," Dean lied easily. After all these years, it was as easy as breathing. "They, like you, keep thinking that there some clues for the demon buried in my subconscious somewhere so they've been . . . searching it. But there's nothing that they didn't already know."

"So why couldn't they just do that here?" Sam countered darkly.

Dean sighed. He had known that Sam wouldn't let this go easily. He steeled himself and adlibbed, "Because it's a painful process, Sam. Remember when they searched for your soul? Well, that's kind of what they were doing and I didn't want you two watching that."

"Which is why you're unconscious whenever they bring you back," Bobby surmised easily.

"That makes sense," Sam admitted reluctantly. "So you are sure that they will not be coming back for you?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure," Dean stated firmly, unable to keep all of the bitterness out of his voice. He was sure they at least heard a bit of it. Luckily, they didn't question it.

"Good to know," Sam confirmed seriously. "So now what?"

"Now, I get some rest then we hunt, Sammy," Dean insisted uncompromisingly.

"Dean," Sam started reluctantly.

"I'm fine, Sam," Dean promised with the excuse. "Now that the God squad is leaving me alone, all I need is some rest and food then I'll be good to go."

Sam stared at him hard, trying to sort out the truth, and then he nodded. "If you rest the next couple of days and don't throw up anymore, we'll find something to hunt."

"What about the demon?" Bobby wondered uncertainly.

"We'll keep our eyes open but, since we haven't seen a damn sign in over two months, we need to move on. Besides, I really think all that's been resolved now," Dean replied easily, obviously having thought all this through thoroughly.

"So you haven't been getting anymore visions?" Sam verified.

Dean shook his head and added, "Nope, and I know which of the previous ones are questionable so I'm good. Just need to go out and kill something."

Sam studied his brother a long moment then finally relented, "Alright. I'll start looking around and seeing what's out there."

"Awesome," Dean commented with a wide grin while he wolfed down his food in record time, relishing the lack of nausea for a change.

He had all he needed now. He had Sam and Bobby. He had his health, kind of. He'd have a hunt soon. Yeah, he had all that he needed, right here in front of him. He smirked happily, even as he thought that. All the while he desperately wondered how many times he'd have to repeat that before he really believed it. He also really tried to ignore the voice that wondered if all that was true, why did he feel so completely empty inside?

_**The**_** End**

_**?**_

_**Please read and review. All of you are so awesome! Have a great week!**_


	19. Chapter 19  The Bond Redux

**_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._**

**_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _**

**_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._**

**_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for __swearing,__graphic sexual content__ (__with S and M undertones – not this chapter__), __implied forced sexual torture__ and __other adult subject matter__._**

**This chapter – See above warning!**

**Chapter 19 – The Bond Redux**

Dean arched his neck back and moaned wantonly as Cass sucked yet another deep red mark on his neck. He missed this so much that he quite literally ached with desire. He arched up into his mate's firm body and loved how his mate pressed him firmly back into the mattress below him, still dominating him.

"Please," He whimpered brokenly, so very, very desperate to be one with his mate again. It had been so long. He didn't think he could wait any longer.

"Shhh," Cass hushed him as Cass claimed his lips and invaded Dean's mouth with his tongue. They kissed leisurely while their hips ground against each other in time. Their very hard erections pressed and slid against each other.

He groaned in disappointment that they were not yet one. He could feel his arousal building, but it was building too quickly. He wanted to make this last. He wanted to stay here with Cass and knew if he came . . . if he came . . .

Too late, he could feel himself cresting over the peaking wave of orgasm. He tried to hold back. He had to hold back to make it last but Cass . . . Cass was so . . .

"Dean. Dean! Wake up," Sam snapped loudly after the fourth very telling moan.

Dean's eyes flew open automatically and the nondescript motel room came into very while his eyes immediately found the source of the voice. Sam stared at him from behind the top of his laptop and, in the moment that their eyes met, Dean had to seriously fight the insanely driving urge to knock the crap out of his little brother. He actually growled menacingly which caused Sam's face to change to seriously bemused concern.

It all came crashing down on Dean that what he had just experience was one of the hottest sex dreams of his life, again. He gritted his teeth at the very painful pulse of his extremely hard erection held tightly in his boxers.

He then realized that this was about the fifth time in a row this week that he'd been this excited with no relief. He was developing a very serious case of blue balls. If only these dreams would stop coming to him, taunting him with things he could no longer have. Well, screw that!

Dean swiftly tossed off the covers and rushed to the bathroom because he had to have relief, like yesterday. He slammed the door behind him and quickly turned on the shower. He stripped as fast as he could while he heard Sam bang on the door.

"Damn it, Dean," Sam cursed loudly then warned hotly. "If you are throwing up again, we are leaving this hunt immediately. And don't try to use the shower to hide it or I will beat your ass before we leave. I am standing right by this door, listening to make sure."

Dean growled low over the frustration that was Sam then called out a warning over the shower as he stepped in, "I wouldn't listen too close if I were you, Sammy, unless you are trying to figure out what to do when you haven't had any in a while."

Dean sighed in pleasure at the warm water washing over him and could barely make out Sam's doubtful reply. "Yeah, right. I'm on to you, you know. You just say crap like that to make sure that I don't listen."

"Whatever," Dean yelled back as he soaped up his hands. "Suit yourself. Just don't blame me for your therapy bills."

Dean turned his back to the water and shut out all thoughts of his brother. He gripped his needy erection firmly and groaned at the sensitivity. He closed his eyes and remembered his dream while he slowly started working his cock. He saw Cass in his mind touching him, caressing him, sucking him.

In no time, he thrusted his hips into his fist while he swiped his thumb over his erection. He knew he would come this way but something was missing. Something that he really, really missed, more than he ever thought he would, and, yeah, it did creep him out a little but he really didn't care.

He leaned back against the shower's back wall, facing the door through the shower curtain. He raised a leg up on to the rim of the tub beneath him and reached his other hand behind him. He gently pushed a soapy finger into his entrance and that's all it took. His body clenched and exploded in one of the biggest orgasms he's had in a long time.

He clenched his jaw against the name that threatened to erupt forcefully from his mouth and groaned loud and long. He barely heard Sam's exclaim of disgust as his head fell back against the wall. His legs trembled so he slowly sunk down into the tub to rest a moment. He tried to concentrate on his breathing to calm his racing pulse and sighed with relief.

Overwhelming despair swiftly took over his every thought and he had to bite back a distraught sob. He missed his mate, his angel, his Cass so much it physically hurt and, yeah, it was weird to think of Cass that way but that's what he was now. He bowed his head as tears flowed from his eyes and he allowed himself a few minutes to fall apart before he had to put himself back together and continue with his life.

- SPN - SPN -

"He's ignoring me again!" Lucifer complained in an extremely loud, exasperated whine as he threw another fireball at the statue that was Castiel. Castiel erupted in flame but did not react at all. Michael moved his hand and the flame disappeared. "Mikey!"

"Don't call me that!" From where he sat, Michael tilted his head to the side and studied their Castiel statue then sighed heavily, "He's asleep on his feet again."

"For the billionth time, we don't sleep," Lucifer argued harshly and flew to stand right beside Castiel. He closely studied his younger brother and focused on the parted lips that moved slightly. He leaned forward but drew back quickly at the wanton moan. "Oh, great. He's doing it again."

"Another wet dream?" Michael clarified while he got up to check it out as well.

"Can we get into his mind? Maybe we can see his mate?" Lucifer questioned with some excitement.

"Don't you remember the last time you tried that?" Michael smirked with amusement. "You dented the wall he threw you into. Then he climbed on to his PMS train and ran over your ass. What am I saying? Yes, please, try it again, Lucy."

Lucifer glowered at him then they both focused on Cass as he shushed someone with a truly wicked grin. Lucifer grimaced with distaste and observed dryly, "Ugh. No big brother should have to watch his little brother look like that."

Castiel let out a heavy, lustful groan which caused both brothers to lean further back. Lucifer glanced down and crowed excitedly, "Oh, look. He's got one."

"Really, Lucy?" Michael bitched snarkly.

"What? He does," Lucifer argued staunchly.

"Seriously? Look, the fact that you actually looked alone is disturbing on so many levels that . . ."

"NO!" Castiel growled in a sudden, piercing shout and lashed out violently with his grace, throwing both brothers into the walls behind them. Castiel snarled and searched for a target for his rage. He stalked to Michael and attacked without another thought.

Lucifer crouched where he landed, staring hard at his brothers. He could tell that Castiel was going to win easily so he attacked Castiel. He knew from previous experience that once Castiel was done with Michael, he would be next.

- SPN - SPN -

"Damn it, Dean," Sam snarled, using his anger to hide his concern at his brother's obvious death wish. "What the hell? If your mind isn't in the hunt, we need to leave now because I am not going to bury again."

Dean glanced at Sam wearily while he dabbed at the cut on his forehead with his dirty sleeve. They were still in the current intended victim's house from which said victim had already ran screaming from. The succubus had escaped but not easily.

Dean had been a definite deterrent until she surprised him. He'd been thrown into another wall when he'd tried to stop her then she'd stabbed him in the shoulder, the shoulder that had also been dislocated during the same fight. He also had some bruised ribs which he wasn't going to mention since he'd get an even bigger bitch session for it.

"Don't you look at me like that," Sam bitched hotly. "You know you're off your game. You're making stupid mistakes. Now what the hell is going on? Are you sick again? Huh? Have you been throwing up and hiding it?"

"No, damn it," Dean answered honestly.

"Really?" Sam confirmed firmly.

"Really, Sam. I swear," Dean reassured him and he was actually, currently telling the truth. Yeah, he'd hid the vomiting thing from Sam and Bobby for another month after the last time he'd seen an angel. He'd really thought that he'd found the cure for this but eventually it did go away so it had probably been a really sucky virus.

"Then what is it?" Sam demanded irately but Dean wasn't about to answer that. No way in hell was he going to answer that because honestly there was no excuse for his distraction during a hunt. If his father was still alive, he would have skinned Dean alive for this stunt.

After all, how do you tell your little brother, 'oh, sorry, just remember how great it felt to have Cass sucking me off' or any number of other things that he and Cass did together and that he missed so much? Why in the hell he was suddenly so freakin' horny confused the hell out of him. The urges had gotten so bad that he'd actually been eyeing Cass's butt plug, the only reminder he had left of that time. It wasn't so much the plug itself but what Dean had wanted to do with it that really had him creeped out.

"Dean?" Sam called impatiently then snarled, "Did you just lose focus again? You did, didn't you? What in the hell is going on? Is it Cass?"

That snapped Dean back to the present and he bit out acidly, "No, it's not. And don't mention that name again. Damn it. Are you going to fix my shoulder or what? Because bitching at me ain't getting it done."

Sam growled in irritation but motioned for Dean to get into position. He snapped it back into place then stated firmly, "That's it. We are going back to the motel and you are sleeping. No more wet dreams, either. I am talking about real, actual sleep."

"Oh, hell, no," Dean argued firmly. "We are going after this bitch. We know where she's going and we are finishing this. Tonight. This bitch is going down."

"No, Dean. You are injured and distracted. We are going back to the hotel," Sam insisted and turned to leave, missing Dean's angry, flashing eyes.

Dean turned and hurried through the house then out the back door, knowing he didn't have much time before Sam caught up to him. He broke into a run as soon as he could and quickly reached the bitch's house. He snuck inside through the back door and swiftly moved to the bathroom where she stood staring in the mirror.

She smirked mockingly, "Well, look at all of the life energy coming out of you. You look simply delish. Did you come to offer yourself up to me? Wow. You are definitely dinner with a little dessert leftover." Her eyes narrowed in sudden confusion.

"In your dreams, bitch," Dean snarled menacingly as he aimed his gun. He shot her in the head with a silver bullet then started to exorcise her while she was stunned. He only got a few sentences in when she was on him.

Her mouth closed over his and he felt her pull, her sway, her attempt to make him hers. He felt his skin crawl and burn at her touch. Pain and pleasure conflicted inside him doing fierce battle, using his body as a battlefield since they were both supernatural in origin.

He felt his eyes close against his will, in spite of his painful fight, as she slowly walked him back to her bed. She pushed him down on it, keeping the kiss going the whole time. He felt her hands all over him and desperately wanted to burn away her touch because the burning pain under his skin wasn't nearly enough to erase the shuddering feeling. She reached his jeans and yanked them open forcefully, reminding him of Cass, which made him unwillingly hard.

She pulled up and smiled wickedly as she slipped her hand into his boxers and gripped his half hard erection. She leaned down and kissed him again while she pumped his dick and moaned as she sucked in some of his vibrant energy. She grinned against his lips when he suddenly arched violently under her and screamed in intense agony. He bucked hard and she fell to the side since she was totally unprepared for such a movement, confident that he'd completely fallen under her spell.

He growled in extreme ire and turned on her for daring to touch him in such a manner. He climbed on top of her and gripped her throat with all his strength as he rambled off a quick exorcism automatically. He barely managed to hold her down through it but was finally able to breathe out a sigh of relief after it was over.

As the creature under him contorted in its death throes, he relaxed his hands and allowed his body to slump. His eyes slid closed while the rest of him turned to jelly. He felt completely drained, so drained, in fact, that he didn't remember anything after that.

Sam slammed into the succubus's bedroom just in time to see his brother's body sag then fall forward onto the corpse under him. He rushed toward the bed, calling out to his brother, "Dean! Damn it, you stubborn son of a bitch. I swear when you wake up, I'm going to . . . argh! We are so having a talk when you wake up."

He flipped his brother over and quickly searched for new injuries. Not finding any, he sighed in relief then thought for a moment as he tried to figure out what to do now. He knew he had to get rid of the creature's remains and Dean, technically, was okay physically.

With a low, reluctant growl, he quickly did his job and eliminated the remains, along with questionable supernatural items. He then grabbed up his big brother in a fireman's carry. He frowned at the unexpected weight as well as the slight paunch at Dean's abdomen then shook it off. He made a mental note to talk to his brother about laying off the bacon cheeseburgers for a while.

- SPN - SPN -

Castiel crouched low in his corner of the box and snarled at his two brothers who thought that they were allowed to approach him. They were getting too close and he couldn't stand it. His skin crawled and his blood boiled. He was going out of his mind. He needed . . . he needed . . . oh, Father, he needed Dean so badly. He groaned and thrashed his head while his wings burst forth and spread out aggressively for the fifth time in the past day.

"Oh, Father," Michael groaned with dread, finally realizing what was going on.

"Is he . . ." Lucifer started hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah. He's definitely in heat?" Michael confirmed reluctantly as he slowly backed away from his severely, troubled brother.

"Oh, crap," Lucifer cursed lightly and followed Michael's example.

"Gabriel!" They both urgently yelled in unison, more than slightly panicked.

"Aw, come on, guys. I know you miss me but I have . . .," Gabriel trailed off as he observed their panicked expression and turned to see what was causing it. He grimaced as he viewed his sweating, panting, feral, little brother. He winced sympathetically when he also noticed Castiel's ruffled wings and their positioning.

"Uh, Cassie . . . um . . . that's a new look for you," Gabriel swallowed thickly. "I'm . . . I'm seriously not liking it." Castiel snarled and growled in irritation. His wings ruffled violently in warning. Gabriel backed up slightly and verified hesitantly, "Is that. . . Is he…?"

"Oh, yeah," Both brothers confirmed in unison.

"Oh, not good. So not good. How long?"

"He's been seriously touchy for a while now," Michael huffed irritably.

"And having wet dreams a lot," Lucifer added wickedly. "Getting a lot of boners."

"Ugh, Lucy! T.M.I," Both brothers growled out then heard Castiel whimper.

They all turned and saw Castiel's eyes searching the area rapidly for something but they didn't know what. Suddenly Castiel screeched in agony and fell forward to the floor, convulsing. He screamed and clawed at his skin while his bemused brothers stared on, not knowing how to help.

"Now what?" Gabriel exclaimed in exasperated, frustration which quickly turned into surprised anger. "Is that . . . Son of a bitch! He lied, damn it! The damn bastard. How could he . . . he tricked me. Damn it. Son of a bitch!"

Lucifer and Michael wondered what had Gabriel in such a blinding rage. They checked where he was staring then followed his eyes. Finally Michael saw it now that it was fully in force and highly active. It easily out shown the normal bond it had been hidden behind. He clarified hesitantly, "He's still bonded?"

"Which is why his heat is so bad," Gabriel snarled irately. "He can still feel his mate and knows he can't get to him so there is no relief, only constant, repeated build up."

"Wait, wait, wait," Lucifer interjected firmly. "Are you saying a human pulled one over on you? On you? The trickster? Seriously?" Gabriel glowered heatedly at him but Lucifer didn't pay any attention as he burst out laughing. "Oh, I so have to meet this mate of his."

"You won't like him," Gabriel predicted harshly.

"Him. He said, 'him'," Lucifer chortled hysterically. "Grooming. Now. Mikey."

"I don't think this . . ." Michael started hesitantly, still staring at Castiel and Gabriel.

"You lost. Now, pay up, Bitch," Lucifer growled hotly.

"Gabriel," Michael started but Gabriel instantly shut him down.

"Oh, no. You are so not getting me in the middle of this."

"No, Castiel . . ." Michael pointed out quickly and motioned then they all stared at the empty air that used to be Castiel.

"Oh, crap. Gotta go. Later, Mikey," Gabriel signed off and swiftly flew to Heaven to see what he was supposed to with this FUBAR'd mess that just kept getting messier, and messier.

- SPN - SPN -

Sam roughly plopped Dean down on his motel bed and commented breathlessly to his unconscious brother, "Whew! You so have to eat better, dude. Or start working off all that junk food you eat."

He straightened Dean's legs out and started to take off his boots when he heard it, the rustling sound of feathers. He turned and stared at a very pissed off archangel. He swallowed thickly and wondered what the hell Gabriel was doing here. He was also staring at Dean like he wanted Dean to die in a very painful way.

"He'd better have a damn good reason for being unconscious right now," Gabriel bit out in angry warning.

"Succubus," Sam offered irritably. "He decided he couldn't wait for me and went after her alone."

Gabriel's eyes widened immensely then he groaned in disgust, "No wonder . . . Oh, you have got to be kidding me! A succubus really? Really? Of all the stupid, rotten Winchester luck . . . Damage?"

"I think she feed off him some but mainly she tossed him around a lot because he couldn't keep his head in the hunt. I swear something is very off with him. He hasn't been the same since he got infected," Sam ranted harshly. "Speaking of, any luck finding the demon yet?"

Gabriel swiftly absorbed Sam information dump and answered ruefully, "Unfortunately, no. Keep getting other emergencies because of stupid ass brothers. Speaking of, gotta borrow yours again. Sorry." With that, Gabriel flew over and stood by Dean's bed.

Sam sputtered in protest, "But he's injured. He can't do anything. He doesn't know anything."

"Doesn't matter, Sammy," Gabriel replied sympathetically. "Be back soon. Well, relatively soon. Maybe, I hope . . ." With a snap, he and Dean were gone.

This time, Sam only cursed softly but secretly wondered if Dean had really been telling him the truth all these months. He thought carefully over Gabriel's expression throughout the conversation, especially at the end, as well as the information exchanged. He quickly concluded that it really didn't sound like Gabriel was using Dean the way Dean had explained. Either way, they were definitely having a very serious conversation when he got back.

**Please read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20  The Heat

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

This chapter has it all. Those who are not that into graphic m/m sex might want to skip ahead to the next "SPN" line break.

**Chapter 20 – The Heat**

Dean's eyes popped open as he landed in a strange motel room and stared into Gabriel's fierce golden eyes. Dean staggered back unconsciously, feeling really off balance and confused both mentally and physically. He quickly scanned the area but his eyes halted on Castiel's prone figure, complete with trench coat, lying on the king size bed.

His eyes greedily devoured the angel while his mind assessed his angel's sweaty, feverish look. He growled slightly and demanded harshly, "What the hell did they do to him?"

Possessiveness liked he'd never know flared up inside of him, fueling the budding anger. He was torn between rushing over to his angel to check on him or knocking the crap out of the angel that had only used him as some sex toy then tossed him away. And, no, it wasn't the same as his one night stands because they weren't his friends, his compatriots.

To complicate things further, his ignorant body reacted instantly to the sight and smell of his angel, especially the smell. Castiel's intoxicating scent saturated the room's air. It filled his nose and fired his blood, despite his best efforts to the contrary. All of the pheromones emanating from his angel, signaling his mate's desire to . . . mate, attempted to take over his every thought.

His legs almost buckled at the overwhelming, initial scent wave that washed over him while his jeans tightened exponentially in the groin region, setting a new quickest time record for him. All his willpower became consumed in his attempt not to pant and whine like a bitch in heat but the intense instinct was there, worse than he'd ever remembered feeling it before. But he was still in control of his mind, barely, and his mind harshly reminded it of the fact that Castiel didn't want to be his mate anymore.

"_**They**_ didn't do anything, **Dean**," Gabriel growled menacingly in return. "This is all you, you son of a bitch. How could you? In fact, come to think of it, how did you?"

"How did I what? What are you talking about?" Dean demanded defensively. "I haven't seen him in months."

"You know damn well what the hell I'm talking about?" Gabriel snarled irately and grabbed Dean's jacket as he slammed the human into the wall as he demanded again, "How did you . . .?"

Gabriel stilled instantly at the menacing snarl behind him and saw Dean's eyes widen in surprise. He knew what was coming next so he quickly let go of Dean and flew to the other side of the room, out of harm's way. He turned and saw Castiel now had his mate pinned against the wall but faced Gabriel and growled then gritted out threateningly, "Mine!"

Gabriel held up his hands in surrender and agreed wholeheartedly, "Fine by me so back off, Cujo. I'll leave you two to it. Dayenu." Castiel relaxed slightly at Gabriel's easy acquiesce, only to tense again at his mate's words.

"Wait," Dean snapped bitingly, determined not to be used that way again. It was hard enough getting over the past few times. He still didn't feel completely like himself. "Don't you dare leave me here, you dick. What the hell is going on anyway?"

"What's going on is that you tricked me and kept your bond. Now, Cassie's in heat and you're still his mate so . . . again, dayenu. Toodles," Gabriel explained with a great deal of satisfaction and amusement.

"Aw, hell, no," Dean argued stubbornly. "Get me the hell out of here." Castiel turned to him and glared menacingly with a low warning growl.

"Uh, no," Gabriel laughed at the absurd request. "You obviously wanted this because you didn't break it when you had the chance so now you, or, rather, Cassie here gets to reap the rewards of the bonded."

"No," Dean argued again hoarsely then swallowed hard when Castiel moved in closer, holding Dean flush against the wall. "No. You can't do this to me. Not again," he slowly trailed off with a whimper as his treacherous body worked against his own mind.

He could feel Cass, hard and throbbing, against his thigh. He almost came at that realization and feeling alone. It has been so very long, in his mind and according to his body, since they had been together.

He slammed his head back against the wall to distract his mind from going down that path. He felt Cass leaned down into his neck and his will started to weaken. He felt Cass inhale his scent and knew he soon would be lost as his skin tingled in pleasured response. His demanding groin ached in the now extremely tight confinement of his jeans.

Being a Winchester through and through, he stubbornly fought back, throwing all his strength and effort into one last bid for freedom. He only managed to get a foot away from the wall before he was slammed back into it, face first. He barely turned his face in time. In the back of his mind, he heard the rustle of feathers and knew that Gabriel had left him alone, the bastard.

Cass immediately pressed his whole body firmly against Dean's and Dean felt flesh touching flesh. He groaned at the knowledge that he'd lost his clothes and Cass's were gone, too. Stupid angel mojo. At that point, all his resistance left him and he surrendered to the instinctual drive of their mating bond.

His hardened erection pressed back into his abdomen as Cass leaned in more firmly against him, sandwiching him tightly between his angel and the motel wall. He felt Cass's breath on the back of his neck and shivered helplessly. Then, with one harshly spoken word, Cass melted every rational thought in Dean's mind. He whispered possessively in his ear with that hoarse, sexy whisper, "Mine."

Cass gripped Dean's short hair and yanked his head back in a complete dominating gesture, leaving Dean no doubt as to who was really in charge here. He bit down firmly on Dean's neck right over the pulse point, marking his mate again after whatever skank had the audacity to touch something that his. Cass's nostrils flared angrily at the sickly coying scent that remained on his mate's skin, contaminating Dean. He easily used his grace to eliminate it.

Dean felt his legs buckle as a needy whimper escaped him at Castiel's forceful domination. Warmth flowed over him at the feel of his mate's grace washing over him. He sighed in relaxed contentment then felt slick fingers slid down his back and into the crack in his ass. They gently circled his entrance teasingly, spreading Cass's heavenly oil over his tightly puckered ring of muscles.

At the same time, he sensed feather light touches all over his body. They ghosted over his back, his shoulders, and encircled his torso, floating over his arms. They left behind his angel's scent oil everywhere they touched and soon his body glistened with it. He mewled lowly at the overwhelmingly sweet sensations then moaned desperately as an oily finger slid into his tight ass.

"Cass," Dean moaned huskily, fighting the intense emotions that surged up inside him. He almost hated how easily Cass made him this horny, especially this quickly, but that didn't stop him from bucking his hips back onto the two fingers that were now inside of him. He was so ready to cum already that it wasn't even funny, especially after weeks of wet dreams like this and no real relief. No matter what anybody said, doing it for yourself by yourself never compared to the real experience.

"Mine. All. Mine," Cass panted breathlessly against his throat in between needy moans of pleasure. "Tight. So. Tight. Too. Tight."

Dean sensed that Castiel was too far gone to say much more than single syllable words. The really bad thing was that Dean wasn't too far behind him. Cass and his wings were driving him crazy with unfulfilled need. He felt so empty. He needed more, much more, than just fingers. Dean pushed his hips back firmly in response while he rambled out in breathless pants, "Do it, Cass. Fuck. Just fuck me already. So freakin' horny. Please. Just fuck . . ."

Fingers yanked out of his ass so fast that it had almost burned but Dean didn't care. He was at the point where he practically welcomed it. He felt the blunt end of Cass's large cock head press against his puckered muscle, demanding entrance, and then Cass placed a very firm hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean knew what was coming and tried to relax his body, especially his inadequately stretched channel, but it happened too soon to compensate for it.

In one surging motion, Cass pushed Dean down on his cock while Cass thrusted his hips forward. That hard, thick cock ripped through Dean's tight channel, spreading him wide open on the way, until Cass was almost all the way inside him. Dean felt like he'd been split in half by Cass's cock as deep, throbbing pain warred with pleasured relief that he finally had what he'd been craving for so long. He would wonder later why being ripped opened like that only made him hornier.

Cass pulled back and repeated the motion once more then bottomed out inside Dean who trembled and panted against the wall. Castiel trembled with unsuppressed desire as he paused his movements to give Dean some time to adjust. Less than a breath later, Dean slowly relaxed and moaned wantonly, feeling the beneficial effects of Cass's oil inside of him.

Cass moaned at the delicious sensations of Dean's tight channel rippling and clenching around him in reactionary spasms. He leaned forward and yanked Dean's head back by the short hair again. This time, though, he sought out Dean's lush lips. His tongue quickly swept into Dean's mouth as his hips slid back and thrusted up into his mate again. He groaned with heated desire as he swallowed Dean's mewl of wanton pleasure.

Cass set a quick rhythm after finding Dean's secret spot on his second full thrust. He kissed his way down Dean's neck, listening to Dean's very responsive, needy moans and mewls. His hot mouth paused over Dean's sensitive ear and he rasped into it again, in time with his deep, powerful thrusts, "Mine. My. Mate. My. Bitch. All. Mind. Come, Dean. Come for me. Bitch. Now."

Cass slammed his cock hard against Dean's prostrate at the last word and Dean's eyes rolled back in his head while his overly full cock painted the wall with his cum. Dean let out a shout of ecstasy then moaned and whimpered helplessly at the enormity of his long overdue Cass induced orgasm. He felt his strength leave him and soon all that was holding him up was Cass's massive cock in his spasming ass which only made him clenched even tighter around the huge, pleasure-giving organ.

He sagged wearily against Cass and felt Cass wrap his arms securely around Dean's torso to hold him up while Cass rocked inside Dean incessantly, searching for his own completion. Dean suddenly felt that huge cock inside him grow even larger in width and whimpered as the growth caused it to rub over his extra sensitive prostrate. Castiel moved once more and Dean yelped at the sudden stretch of his channel to allow for Castiel's extra girth.

"Oh, fuck," Castiel cursed in a low groan as his first orgasmic wave overwhelmed him. He felt himself completely knot with his mate while his well-pleasured cock coated Dean's insides once again after so long. He growled in feral pleasure at reclaiming his territory then bit down slightly on Dean's neck again, adding yet another mark to his mate.

Dean moaned wantonly, loving the feel of Castiel marking him inside and out simultaneously. He rolled his neck to allow complete access, signaling complete submission to his mate, sighed with weary contentment, "Cass."

He felt Cass smile slightly against his neck then return with an easy rasp, "Dean. Missed you so much."

Dean smiled in response to the pleasure pulsing through him at that disclosure and felt himself tighten slightly inside his channel, around the extra-large knot. He whimpered at the slight pain that it caused his slightly sore ass then wiggled slightly to get a better angle but that only increased the light burn. He attempted to lift off, thinking to reposition himself, but that movement felt like his insides were being ripped opened.

"Stop, Dean," Castiel ordered softly. "You'll hurt yourself. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Dean snapped incredulously with frustrated amusement. "Are you kidding me? What's wrong is that I have a King Kong size dick shoved deep inside my ass and it's still growing. Kinda hurts, dude."

"You didn't let me prep you well enough," Castiel chastised lightly then glanced back over his shoulder to where the bed was and then back at where they were. He sighed regretfully and explained ruefully, "This probably would be better, easier on you, if we were lying down but I cannot pull out now or it really will damage you."

Dean glanced around Castiel to where the bed was as well and Cass allowed it the motion, leaning his upper body slightly out of the way. Dean wondered curiously, "Can't you just poof us over there?"

"Not while we are tied. That could damage you as well," Cass informed him seriously then tried to hide his sudden smile at a very devious idea he had.

"Oh, I so don't like that look," Dean worried aloud with absolute honesty.

Castiel arched his eyebrows and suggested innocently but with a decidedly wicked smile, "Well, you could try to walk, or, maybe, crawl over there, just like . . ."

"Oh, hell, no," Dean exclaimed with excessive embarrassment. He flushed hotly, knowing that he would have the bitch position to do that and he so wasn't going there. Aw, hell, he knew he _**was**_ the bitch in this relationship, he reluctantly admitted but only to himself.

"Do you really want to stand for the next thirty minutes or so?" Cass questioned with his usual calm logic.

"No, but . . ." Dean faltered helplessly, still blushing furiously.

Cass really wanted to tell Dean that he was already blushing like a 'female' mate and Dean obviously didn't have a problem accepting his submissive role when they were having sex so he really didn't see what the problem was. But he knew well enough that if he pointed any of that out, his mate would, as they said, come 'unglued'. So, instead, he sighed heavily and decided to distract Dean, knowing that he could get what he wanted if he just made Dean horny enough which would happen soon enough anyway.

Unfortunately, his mate was too attuned to him because Dean asked with sudden curiosity, "Exactly how long does this heat thing of yours last?"

Castiel evaded the question with a deep, consuming kiss that his mate allowed and returned easily. He saw no reason in letting Dean know that this could go on for days, weeks even. That would create unnecessary panic and waste energy that could be put to much more productive, pleasurable uses. It was a much better idea to relax and enjoy it while it lasted. Right?

- SPN - SPN -

"I've changed my mind."

Michael rolled his eyes in exasperation at the vague announcement and snarked rhetorical, "What? No, wait, let me guess. You want to redo the bedroom in puce with a fuchsia trim to go for that feng shui feel."

"Oh, gross," Lucifer grimaced in horrible distaste. "Do you have any idea how badly that would clash?"

Michael stared at him nonplussed for a moment from where he sat next to him against one of the walls then shook himself and insulted derisively, "It's so extremely disturbing to me that you even know that! Father. I cannot believe we are even related."

"Oh, stick it, O arrogant one. That's not what I was talking about, _**assbutt,**_" Lucifer sneered meaningfully. Michael stiffened at the intentional sneer and memory but Lucifer continued, "I meant that I changed my mind. You aren't Father's favorite. Cassie is. Obviously."

Michael paused for a second, taken by surprise because of the subject matter, and blinked then demanded irritably, "What in Heaven are you talking about?"

"Well, technically, we are so far from Heaven that's it's not even funny, but think about," Lucifer prodded stubbornly. "I mean, Father brought Cassie back, not once, but twice and He let Cassie out of prison after only a couple of months whereas you, who prayed to Him repeatedly and were disturbingly obedient to, are still here, with me. Think about that. _**Assbut**_."

Michael glowered hotly at the taunt, vividly remembering the holy fire said younger brother doused him with. He remembered it every time someone, namely Lucifer, called him that. The more that he thought about it, the harder he stared at the space that used to contain his treacherous younger brother.

Lucifer allowed a very small smile to appear on his face. He knew that he'd captured Michael's interest so he leaned back to wait for the next piece to fall into play. He didn't have long to wait, either.

Michael fixed him with a deadly, serious look and wondered uneasily, "What exactly are you suggesting, Luce?"

"Only that we are owed some serious payback. After all, we would not be here right now, if it wasn't for a certain 'goody two-shoes' who interfered with the master plan, repeatedly," Lucifer confided conspiratorially.

"I'm listening," Michael commented emotionlessly, not giving any indication either way, but then he didn't have to.

Lucifer smiled wider at this new development while inwardly he cackled with wicked glee. He instantly began to plot with his older brother. They finally had a common enemy. This was so much better than fighting each other as they mapped out all foreseeable outcomes of their plans.

- SPN - SPN -

Sam angrily paced the motel room and ran a hand through his shaggy hair as he did it, a sure sign of his excessive frustration. He wanted to know what was going on with his brother and he wanted to know yesterday. He was so sick of this angel secrecy crap that he finally exploded, "Gabriel!"

"Hello. I'm right here. No need to yell," Gabriel stated in a very loud voice directly behind Sam.

Sam jumped in surprised and cursed loudly, "Son of a . . ."

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you," Gabriel warned forcefully with all the power inherit to an archangel. Sam quickly shut his mouth at the warning, more than a little disturbed by the abrupt change in trickster's demeanor.

Of course, Gabriel didn't give him much of a chance to get used to it as he quickly switched back to his usual persona, "Miss me that much, Sammy? Aw, and I thought you didn't like me. I'm touched. Really. We should do coffee some time. How's Friday?"

"Oh, you're touched alright," Sam snarked under his breath. "Not in this lifetime."

"Pardon, mon ami?" Gabriel queried in a horrible French accent.

Sam made a brief dismissive gesture and demanded harshly, "Where the hell is Dean?" Gabriel paused and pursed his lips thoughtfully which quickly used up all of Sam's limited patience. Sam warned threateningly, "What the hell? Answer the damn question before I break out the holy oil."

"Sammy, oil already? I didn't think you swung that way but I have to give you fair warning. I, at least, need dinner and drinks first," Gabriel teased coquettishly.

Sam's powder keg expression had Gabriel relenting slightly, "I was just trying to figure out if the expression applied."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam spat out suspiciously, mentally reviewing his questions in an attempt to figure out what the freakin' confusion was.

"Well, see, that's just it," Gabriel drawled out with relish, really enjoying what he was about to do. "I'm not sure that Hell actually applies but it might from your idiotic brother's point of view."

He saw that Sam was about to question that so he quickly drew in a deep breath than sped through his very trickster explanation, "See, your, oh, so butch bro, Chachi, who was definitely groped by a nerd angel, repeatedly, received a highly personalized invite to private viewing of 'Angels Gone Wild' which very quickly turned into 'When Angels Go Bad' then completely devolved into 'Man vs. Wild'. At which point, I'm sure that he got 'Tangled' up so I quickly voted myself off of the island, giving up the sole 'Survivor' title to whoever is left after the 'Battle of the Sexes'. By now, they might have gone as far as 'Jersey Shore' but, hey, at least, Snooki is better than 'Walking Dead', right? Even if she is preggers. I'm thinking Crowley on that one."

He paused for a breath and took in Sam's glazed over with a mentally stunned look from the information overload and smirked with amusement. He took advantage of the obvious confusion and finally asked after the quick recitation, "Anywho, I'm on a mission now for the angel formally known as god, formerly known as little bro angel, Castiel, and is currently known only as Matey. So where's the succubus?"

Sam desperately tried to keep up but was getting very confused and bogged down with all the pop culture references. He had a very hard time trying to figure out how some of them related. He did, however, completely understand the last question and replied abstractedly, "I disposed of it."

"Come again?" Gabriel blinked then prodded uncertainly, "What do you mean 'disposed of it'? Didn't it just vanish when you exorcised it like they always do?"

Sam shook himself at the question then clarified briskly, "No, no, it was like a decaying skeleton after the exorcism so I salted and burned the remains, just in case. There wasn't much in the way of disposal in any of the research I did."

"Of course there isn't," Gabriel sneered arrogantly, "because there isn't a known exorcism that will actually kill them unless you are an angel. Wait a minute. Where is the exorcism and who exorcised it?"

"Here's the exorcism," Sam offered as he walked over to the motel table and pulled a paper off of it. He handed it to Gabriel, relating, "Dean exorcised it before I got there."

Gabriel quickly scanned the paper and nodded with a grimace. He verified, "Yeah, this will only give it severe heartburn which will send it away."

"Then how did Dean exorcise it?" Sam wondered with a puzzled expression.

Gabriel thought for a moment and realized that the bond must work both ways so Dean probably unknowingly got the exorcism from Castiel's mind. He sighed and wondered what his Father thought of all this. He glanced at Sam who was waiting for an answer then ordered vaguely, "I have to see where it was living. Take me there."

"Okay," Sam agreed distractedly, only because he was anxious to get answers. He grabbed the Impala's keys and headed out. As he opened the door, he stopped abruptly as he had a moment of clarity then swung around and exclaimed in disbelief, "Wait a minute! You abandoned Dean in an area where angels were doing some crazy battle royale survivor crap!"

"Oh, relax. He'd be fine," Gabriel counseled nonchalantly then allowed with less confidence. "Maybe."

"Go get him now!" Sam ordered harshly.

Gabriel instantly assessed Sam and informed him easily, "Look, bucko, either you help me with this then I bring him back or . . . he's on his own for all eternity."

"I help you and you immediately go get him. Bring him back to me. _Unharmed_, right?" Sam clarified hesitantly.

"Yes," Gabriel easily agreed then paused and verified, "Unharmed? What if he's just a little harmed?"

"Not. A. Scratch," Sam enunciated with slow menace.

Gabriel cringed slightly, remembering the scene he'd recently left and muttered under his breath, "Scratches might be a problem." He shook himself and agreed, with his wings crossed, "Yes, unharmed. Oh, yeah, just out of curiosity, what if he doesn't want to leave?"

"Yeah, right. You're hilarious." Sam rolled his eyes and snarked dryly as he turned his back to leave, "You really need to work on your jokes. They're not even close to being amusing anymore."

Sam left the room while Gabriel stared after him with a very wicked smile. "Sammy, my boy, you have NO idea! This definitely will be hilarious."

- SPN - SPN -

_**Please read and review.**_

_**Let me know how you think Michael and Lucifer will get back at Castiel. Or when Sam will get a clue about what is going on.**_


	21. Chapter 21  The Plan

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

**Chapter 21 – The Plan**

Dean purred softly with lazy contentment in response to Cass's movements against him. He really enjoyed the leisurely way Cass's hands explored his body while Cass snuggled into Dean's neck. Cass idly kissed and sucked small marks on the place where his neck and shoulder met, making Dean feel like Cass really loved the taste of him. Cass's other hand lightly ran over his groin area, caressing his balls and semi-hard cock. Cass's hips pressed deeper and deeper into Dean and Dean felt more cum spill out of Cass to coat his already very full insides.

Dean mewled with pleasure at all that he was feeling. It was quite literally like a dream come true, although he'd never tell anyone that. He never was one to snuggle but it wasn't exactly because he didn't like it. It was because he couldn't afford to get attached, to anyone, except family. Then, for his family, he had to be strong, or, at least, appear to be that way which meant now touchy-feely crap, like snuggling. Now, with Cass and what Cass did, Dean could finally allow himself to relax and enjoy one of the few good things that fate had dealt him.

Plus, he was really very mellow right now. He'd already cum several times so he wasn't anywhere close to as urgent as Cass who was on his third knotting. Honestly, he was sure that he actually could cum again, in spite of his semi-hardness.

Dean sighed with a smile on his face. All over he felt a very comforting peace fill him which should have totally unnerved him because he knew that it'd never last. It never did for him but, after all he'd been through, he'd finally decided that he was going to enjoy it as much as he could while he could.

"Dean," Cass breathed again against the hypersensitive skin of Dean's neck. He hated to disrupt this moment but he had questions and didn't know how much time he was allowed here. "Why?"

Dean shivered with pleasure as Cass's breath ghosted over him then sighed reluctantly, not wanting to ruin the peace, either, but knew that it couldn't last forever. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you break our bond?" Castiel asked hesitantly.

Dean closed his eyes against the question and feelings that it stirred up then countered irritably, "Why did you _want_ me to break it?"

"I didn't want you to feel . . ."

"Your death, your torture," Dean interrupted irately to finish for the angel, tensing up automatically then quickly attempting to relax as much as he could. He knew from the very recent past experience that tensing is one of the worst things to do when Cass was knotted with him. "Was that the only reason?"

"Yes," Castiel rasped out firmly. His voice begged for understanding.

"Then why make the damn thing to begin with if you knew you were going to have to break it?" Dean bit out irritably.

As confused as he was over this whole situation, he knew that, deep down, somehow he didn't really regret the bond which stuck him as very odd. He did, however, definitely regret the way and, more than likely, the reasons that it probably happened. He honestly wasn't completely sure how exactly he felt about all of this. There were way too many conflicting emotions to sort through and he didn't have the time, energy, or desire at the moment. One thing that he did know was that if he really didn't want the thing, nothing could have kept him from breaking it.

Behind him, he felt Castiel drive his head down into the back of Dean's neck. It felt like the angel was physically hiding from his question which made Dean frown thoughtfully. It wasn't like his angel to avoid answers this way, so what exactly was Castiel hiding this time? Now that question bothered him a hell of a lot.

There was a long moment of silence were they barely breathed as each of them waited for the other to answer questions that neither one of them had any intentions of answering themselves. He felt Cass's size reduced slightly inside him and knew what that signaled, even though his angel still had quite a way to go. He really hated how much he didn't want this interlude to end. When the hell did he become so needy?

Castiel pulled back slightly and wondered in a small voice with curious dread, "Why did you do things with those women when you had no intention of going through with it? Were the women just that attractive? Or were you punishing me for my mistakes?"

"No! No," Dean denied vehemently then shifted his torso and head so that he could look Castiel in the eyes. "No. It definitely wasn't punishment."

"Then why?" Castiel prodded unrelentingly, determined to have this answer at the very least.

"You have to ask?" Dean snapped bitterly. "Oh, yeah. You probably do. What the hell choice did I have? You sicced your brothers on me and told them to make me do it. Hell, Balthazar even watched to make sure it happened," Dean finished with irate disgust.

"He did what?" Castiel verified menacingly.

"You heard me," Dean growled adamantly.

Castiel growled lower in response, both turned on by Dean's defiant growl and intent on dealing with Balthazar as soon as he could. He reassured Dean firmly, "I _**will**_ take care of him."

"Why? Wasn't he just following orders?" Dean sneered disrespectfully.

"No. I told him to explain exactly what happened, explain the bond, and then take you to help you break it. I, I really thought . . .," Castiel trailed off.

"Well, he didn't. Explain anything, that is. Gabriel did. Finally," Dean snapped back.

"Then you really tried to break it," Castiel remembered darkly. "What happened then? Did he watch, too?"

"No," Dean sighed heavily, not really wanting to think about that night for so many reasons.

"Dean," Castiel prodded with his command voice.

"No," Dean denied stubbornly, biting his lips slightly at the memories. He felt Castiel's intent and cut him off quickly, "No, Cass. I don't want to talk about it and I'm not until you tell me the real reason that you did all this. Since you started this whole thing, you can start the answers, too."

He felt Castiel brewing anger at his stubbornness but Dean really believed that fair was fair and Castiel did start all this. He also felt like he understood part of what kept Castiel silent. It was probably the only part he understood, not that it mattered now. He did wonder about the rest, though. He really, really wanted to know what Castiel was thinking, and what he had been thinking.

Knowing that the conversation that he wanted to happen wasn't going to anytime soon, he thought to change the subject. Unfortunately, Castiel did it for him but, of course, Castiel did it in the totally wrong way as usual. It started when Castiel sighed heavily to get rid of the frustration that was building up inside of him while he was still tied to his mate. He moved his hand down Dean's torso towards his abs in an attempt to sooth his mate at the same time.

Dean relaxed slightly under his long caress and closed his eyes to enjoy it better, allowing his mate to comfort him. He felt Castiel's hand gently glided over his abs and he smiled happily. That is until he heard Castiel comment wryly, "You might want to watch the bacon cheeseburgers, Dean."

After a brief moment, Dean's eyes flew open in shock as he mentally added it up in his head. He jerked his torso away slightly, making very sure to keep the lower half of his body still so that he wasn't ripped open. He turned to face his completely tackless mate and challenged irately, "Dude, did you . . . did you just call me fat? Seriously? Did you?"

"I, uh, um," Castiel stalled a millisecond too long, completely confused as to where this emotion filled outburst came from.

"Oh, no, you did not," Dean huffed with ire, to hide his bruised ego. His muscular body and attractiveness had always been givens. He knew his jeans hadn't been fitting right lately, but fat? Really? There was no way in hell that he was fat.

"You have me brought here for a booty call because you are in heat then you call me fat _**while you are still inside me!**_ What the hell? _**Get the fuck out of me! Now!**_" Dean hissed with barely restrained ire then ended with a deep growl of warning.

Castiel watched Dean's hissy fit with extremely well-disguised amusement. He could tell by Dean's rant that he was channeling his inner, for lack of a better word, female and wouldn't listen to reason at this point. Therefore, Castiel did the only thing he could think of to stop this train wreck.

He quickly grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and yanked his mate's face close to his. Castiel captured Dean's lips and thrusted his tongue into Dean's mouth. He felt Dean try to push against his chest but Dean didn't have the leverage to move at all. Plus, he was no match for Castiel's angel strength. Castiel used all the knowledge he'd gain of his mate to physically coax him back into submission.

Luckily, they were still joined so there really wasn't much that Dean could actually do about it. Even so, Castiel wanted to make amends but knew better than to bring up the subject again. He contented himself with leisurely exploring Dean's mouth and neck again.

After several minutes of this, he finally felt Dean relax back into his arms. He smiled slightly in relief but continued to keep Dean's mouth and mind busy. He sighed and relaxed against his mate as he reassured in a whisper, "You are perfect exactly the way you are."

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm a guy, Cass. You don't have to compliment me like some lovesick chick," Dean advised wryly, all the while, deep inside, he treasured the compliment. He sighed then and wondered what the hell had happened to him. Between the previous hissy fit and the following need for the compliment, he felt like he was losing it again.

Maybe it was all the bottoming he'd been doing. It was made him think like a chick because he was always getting fucked but he really loved having Castiel's cock buried deep inside him. Oh, crap, that was definitely a chick thought. Damn it, Dean, get it together.

He mentally shook his head and decided he'd deal with that later. Right now, he was with Castiel but knew that Castiel couldn't stay so he wanted to talk to him while he could.

"So how goes things in the box?"

"Not well," Castiel growled in immediate irritation. "They are very . . . unpleasant." Dean scoffed lightly in amusement at what he was sure was Castiel's gross understatement while Castiel continued dryly, "I do believe, however, that I may have frightened them somewhat lately."

"Good for you. Don't you let them push you around, you hear me? You are every bit as bad ass as they are, maybe even more so." Dean counseled reassuringly then surmised dryly, "Let me guess what's happening. They are banding together to pay you back for your part in stopping the apocalypse."

"Yes, although Lucifer becomes . . . a little whiny . . . uh, bitch when Michael pays attention to me, even if it is to smite me," Castiel puzzled with confusion, unconsciously relying on his human to explain things to him, while Dean smirked at how funny it was that Castiel could cuss at him so easily during sex, or anger at Raphael, but had a hard time getting the word out in this very normal conversation.

"Oh, yeah," Dean commented dryly as he propped himself up on an elbow to relief some of the pressure of his contorted position. "Well, maybe Lucifer has a little sumthin' something for Michael."

"A what for Michael?"

"You know, he wants Michael to be focused only on him. To the center of Michael's universe. He's jealous," Dean explained slowly. "Maybe Luci wants to be Mikey's little bitch."

Castiel thought for a moment then allowed reluctantly, "It is possible, I suppose. But I highly doubt it."

Dean smirked with sadistic pleasure at his continued thoughts then joked wryly, "Too bad we can't find that demon." Castiel curiously cocked his head to the side in question so Dean elaborated logically, "Look, there's a demon out there that can infect angels with overpowering lust. If you have it infect both Luci and Mikey, then they could bond together so that if they hurt each other, they'd only be hurting themselves. Right?"

Castiel admitted with reservations, "Your argument does sound logical but I am not sure that they want to be 'together . . . together'."

"Does it matter? Won't the demon venom override everything regardless?" Dean prodded determinedly.

"I am . . . unsure," Castiel replied hesitantly then allowed hopefully, "but, if that did work, it is possible that I would then be released which I find extremely comforting."

Dean gave a slight smile over his angel's slightly hopeful look then Dean's face fell as reality returned and he remembered, "But we cannot find the demon."

A sudden yawn surprised Dean as weariness that he'd been ignoring slowly spread throughout his body and he laid back down, figuring the conversation was pretty much over. He really hadn't been sleeping well since this had all began and his body was getting run down from it, too. He figured he could take a little nap before Castiel had to leave.

Castiel only vaguely nodded in response, all the while his mind still awhirl with numerous possibilities. He turned back to Dean and saw that his mate's eyes were closed but knew he wasn't asleep yet. Castiel observed aloud something else that had been bothering him since he'd first woken up here. "Your scent is different, Dean. Why?"

Dean yawned again and shrugged then returned without concern, "Probably that skank ass succubus. That bitch just wouldn't take no for an answer so I exorcised her ass." He reassured Castiel sluggishly around his third yawn, already half asleep, "That'll show the bitch. That's what she gets for trying to snack on me."

Unconsciously, he pulled one of Cass's arms tighter around him and snuggled down, slurring slightly, "Don't worry, baby. 'M fine." Finally, he exhaled slowly with a soft snore and quickly fell into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

Castiel smirked slightly with amusement at his mate's exhausted ramble and tried to ignore the pleasure that flowed through him at the attached endearment, knowing it had only slipped out because of Dean's exhaustion. Unfortunately, he realized that he probably was out of time, but he did have a lot to think about now. He reluctantly slipped out of Dean's tight body when his cock finally fell limp enough. Dean let out a moan of soft disappointment before drifting back into a deep, sound sleep, his first in a few months.

In the middle of Castiel's debate of whether to clean up his mate or not, he felt the stealthy approach of a brother. _**Gabriel**_, he sensed easily as he mentally cleaned himself and summoned up his clothes. In a millisecond, he was ready and ordered, "Gabriel, manifest yourself."

"Is it safe? I'd rather not have to gouge my eyes out and brain bleach is not cheap, you know," Gabriel wondered facetiously as he materialized. He eyed his brother and commented dryly, "Well, you look better than the last time I saw you."

"I am . . . better," Castiel acknowledged hesitantly. "But it is not over, is it?"

"Afraid not," Gabriel confirmed sympathetically.

Castiel verified with dread, "But I am being sent back now, in spite of this."

"Yeah," Gabriel answered regretfully. "But, hey, look at the bright side. You definitely have targets to direct the excess energy at. Right?"

"Not the same," Castiel gritted out, already starting to sense another wave about to start up.

"I know," Gabriel earnestly sympathized, walking toward the bed. "Hey, at least, you got some time. Some is better than none, right?"

"True," Castiel agreed with resignation. "When?"

"Soon," Gabriel replied absently as he viewed Dean's sleep relaxed face. "Aw, ain't he so cute? The lying bastard," he added angrily under his breath.

"Gabriel," Castiel warned harshly, moving to stand in between the two.

"What! He is," Gabriel argued hotly. "The bastard knew what he had to do and when has he _**ever**_ had a problem with that. In fact, if anything, he'd always had the opposite problem. Then he didn't even tell me . . ."

"Enough," Castiel snapped angrily, trying to keep the extra emotion from his heat under control. "He is _**mine**_, Gabriel. _**My**_ mate. _**My**_ responsibility."

Gabriel threw up his arms in extreme frustration and turned away. He paced slightly then demanded aggressively, "Do you have any idea what you've done? What this means? There's a reason why we weren't allowed to bond with them, you know."

Castiel drew himself and allowed formally, "I remember and am aware. But he is not like them and I have not fallen." Then he paused uncertainly and clarified," Have I?"

"No," Gabriel verified then qualified, "at least, not as far as I know." He glanced over and looked at Dean from where he stood near the foot of the bed.

"Did he even tell you why?" Gabriel prodded with a slight frown.

"Did you watch?" Castiel countered with deadly intent.

"What? No, of course not, and, oh, by the way, ew, gross!," Gabriel rambled on a tirade. "I'm seeing too much of him now as it is. What the hell, Cassie? He's so not my type."

Castiel studied Gabriel's expressions intently and deduced that his brother's reactions were totally honest. He nodded then explained irritably, "According to Dean, Balthazar watched."

Gabriel took then news without surprise, simply commenting, "He always was an odd duck, Balthazar. That's why you two seemed so meant for each other." He paused then wondered, "Wait. How would Deano know? I mean, wasn't Balty cloaked?"

"He probably sensed him. Our bond would make him sensitive to angels, would it not?" Castiel hypothesized warily.

"Probably so," Gabriel allowed then added, "It would make sense but we don't have any way to know for sure since that playbook was lost in The Flood."

"Gabriel," Castiel cautioned firmly.

"What? Whatever. So damn touchy. Are you going to answer my question or not?" Gabriel reminded him harshly.

Castiel huffed in an irate exact copy of his mate, "Or not."

"Oh, so you are you telling me that you aren't going to have me watch over him while you're otherwise occupied?" Gabriel pried determinedly.

Castiel sighed heavily and relented reluctantly, "Unfortunately, I don't have another option available right now."

"Exactly," Gabriel coached with amused satisfaction, rubbing his hands together with greedy glee. "So spill. Taxicab confessions time. Or do you need a confessional booth?"

"You are not in _**any**_ position to absolve me, Gabriel," Castiel warned seriously.

Gabriel rolled his eyes in exasperation at Castiel's continued cluelessness but quickly refocused on the slumbering man thoughtfully. He clarified impatiently, "I meant, what did Tweedle Dumb here list as his reason for continuing this?" He glanced over and saw that Castiel was about to shut him down again. Gabriel quickly explained, "If he's got an agenda, Cassie, then I need to know about it in order to protect him. Right? You know, to make sure that he doesn't do any one of the numerous idiotic things that he normally does. Especially when he's determined to avoid the mental pain train."

"You have a very valid point unfortunately," Castiel admitted reluctantly so he relented. "He didn't say."

"He didn't say or you didn't ask him?"

"He . . . he countered my question with a question of his own that I was unprepared to answer," Castiel understated vaguely.

Gabriel broke into a huge grin and observed with high amusement, "Boy, are you two a pair! You two really give 'Odd Couple' a whole new meaning." Then he frowned heavily again when he glanced back at Dean.

Castiel frowned in return then questioned harshly, "Why do you keep doing that? Gabriel, he is mine. Leave it."

Gabriel shook his head slightly and queried uncomfortably, "You've watched him a lot, right? Even when he slept? Right?"

"Yes, I did observe him on numerous occasions, even in his sleep. Why?"

"Wow. Extremely stalkerish Peeping Tom tendencies there, Cassie," Gabriel taunted mockingly, unable to stop himself, before he admitted his concern, "Okay, so, since you're the official Dean Winchester expert, is that normal?"

Castiel frowned then turned to view his mate. He cocked his head to the side in question, not seeing any obvious need for concern. He prodded curiously, "What?"

"His eyes," Gabriel specified tightly. "It's like he's watching me but I know, for certain, that he's not even remotely conscious. It's creeping me out."

Castiel finally noticed what Gabriel was referring to, only in the next instant Dean's eyes were closed. Castiel wondered uncertainly if he'd really seen anything at all. He thought for a moment then finally answered haltingly, "On occasion, his eyes would open slightly while he slept."

Gabriel blinked disbelievingly then further clarified, "And would they also track you across the room because they've been following me everywhere I go in this room."

"No, they . . .," Castiel broke off suddenly and his eyes shot up to the ceiling in response to the summons then he sighed heavily but continued briskly. "They never tracked but it is probably. . ."

"Nothing?" Gabriel finished irritably. "Where you going to say, 'Nothing.' Seriously? First, a human, a potential archangel vessel, becomes demon-infected with lust followed by having alternate reality visions then being angelic bound and now you are blowing this off as nothing? Seriously? And they call me irresponsible!"

Castiel closed his eyes in acknowledgement then relented reluctantly, "You are right. I do know, however, that he will occasionally sleep with his eyes slightly open when he is not comfortable with his surroundings or he is having nightmares."

The summons sounded again and Gabriel urged emotionlessly, "You have to go. I will keep watch, as expected."

"I do appreciate that but _leave him alone_," Castiel warned sternly. "He's been through enough these past few months. He also might have given me a good idea of how to end this sooner than I had imagined."

"Seriously? Cro-Magnon here?"

"Yes."

"And I can't play with him at all? Really? That's harsh."

"Gabriel."

"Alright. Alright. I'll play nice with the big, surly baby face. I so don't get why you let him top, though. Out of the two of you, he definite has the more feminine features," Gabriel finally conceded with a great deal of reluctance. "You'd better go."

Castiel nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Gabriel." Then he disappeared.

Gabriel focused his attention on the bed and glowered at the slumbering human. He sensed that things were going to become even more complicated because of this stupid, stubborn person. He wished that Castiel didn't care for him so much so that Gabriel could just take care of it. He drew in a steadying breath as he decided what to do next.

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**_


	22. Chapter 22  The Set Up

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

**Chapter 22 – The Set Up**

Dean shot up from the bed with an irate roar at the painful shock coursing through his body again. His narrowed eyes instantly found the responsible party, an annoying archangel, currently in the form of an even more annoying trickster. He growled menacingly, "Gabriel. Don't do that, asshat!"

Dean winced slightly at the painful electric current's residual pulse and some very sore points of his anatomy while he quickly scanned the room, missing the comforting warmth he was expecting to be beside him. He rubbed soothingly over his scar that he got from Castiel and demanded hotly, "Why do you always touch me there lately?"

"Wakes you up fast enough," Gabriel answered dismissively.

"By electrocution," Dean gritted out while he carefully sat up and wrapped the sheet around him. He barely hid his grimace in time at the pain and discomfort that resulted again from the position change. He demanded firmly, "He get called back?"

"Whatever works, and, yes," Gabriel answered solemnly. "Wasn't supposed to be out in the first place, actually, but somehow he managed to 'Great Escape'd the box. Even Sean Connery would have been impressed. I'm sure Luci was, too."

Dean frowned slightly as he shifted and swung his legs over the side of the bed, knowing he couldn't sleep anymore if Gabriel was anywhere near him. "How long have I been here?"

"About four days," Gabriel responded easily. "Of course, your Sammy is going out of his mind but I've sent him over to Bobby's for the moment. That way he has someone to drive nuts as well."

"Four days," Dean repeated in weary amazement then frowned in concern. "Isn't that short for what was going on?"

"Yeah, very," Gabriel answered vaguely.

"So he's not over it but got sent back anyway," Dean bit out harshly as he slowly stood up. "Every time I think something good about that Father of yours, He does something like this to counter it. And save the 'mysterious ways' crap for a more believing audience."

It took all of his iron willed control not to moan and groan at the movement of the butt plug that Castiel once again inserted in him. Not to misunderstand, Dean quite honestly understood and appreciated the reasons that Castiel had for doing this but he was so very, very sore after the previous sexual marathon and whenever he moved the plug rubbed against that special spot inside him. Part of him wanted to rip it out to stop the discomforting pain but the other wanted . . . well, hell, he really wanted Castiel, again, which brought him back to his questions.

"What? It wasn't enough punishment being in there with his dick brothers to begin with? He also has to go through this in front of them?" Dean gritted out harshly.

"Actually, this will help him deal with them much better since it 'Roids' him up," Gabriel countered honestly. "Gives him plenty of excess power to fight back. Last time I checked they were cringing in a corner, like a couple of little sissy girls. It's hilarious."

"Good for him," Dean cheered with a little emotion.

"No, the thing he has to worry about with them is the freakin' neon blinking ring you kept on his finger," Gabriel growled slightly, intentionally allowing a small bit of his built up steam to escape.

"Hey," Dean objected firmly. "It's not my fault that he 'Kim Kardashian'd me in his mind then in real life. I had nothing to do with that. Well, except for being just that hot, if not more so."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and insulted easily, "Oh, please. Even I can see the cheeseburgers sticking to you from here. What's a matter? Losing your figure now that 'Major Dad' is gone. Or, is this the ten plus pounds that all married couples gain."

"Screw you, chuckles," Dean snarled as that sensitive trigger was hit once again, only this time it really pissed him off. "How the hell did the Bobbsey twins find out about anyway? Did you go all 'Perez Hilton' on us?"

"In your dreams, big boy," Gabriel sneered irritably. "I know I mentioned that our mating bonds are easily seen by other angels. In fact, they are a lot more obvious than your race's wedding rings."

Dean blinked at that information then countered easily, "So, he can just tell them that he found this awesome angel chick and . . . "

"No, he can't," Gabriel growled at the ignorance of the man in front of him. "He can't because they can tell he's mated to a human."

"How . . ."

"It shines differently because there isn't a sharing of grace," Gabriel continued irately, ignoring Dean's attempt at interrupting. He stalked forward, encouraging Dean to back up as he advanced. "It's a grace-soul bond. Different energies equal different bonds."

"So, he can . . ."

"They know it's with a man which is the only reason they haven't killed him straight out because, in case it's escaped that huge black hole that you call a brain, it is forbidden for us to bond with humans and has been since The Flood," Gabriel finished angrily, walking him back into a wall.

"What?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes in exasperation and sneered insultingly, "Are you seriously that clueless in Biblical mythology? It's a wonder that you're still alive, especially being a hunter and all."

"Fuck," Dean cursed softly as his brain started working. It really shouldn't be his fault that four days of major mind-blowing sex made it hard from him to automatically recall all the mythos that had been crammed into his brain since he was four. Stupid, arrogant, dick archangel. "Nephilim."

"And we have brain power," Gabriel mocked tauntingly. "Thank the 'Electric Company'."

Dean snarled irately at him, having lost all his patience for the angel before him, "Shove it, short bus. That's not even remotely an issue here."

"True," Gabriel agreed readily, "which is why Cassie will only be teased mercilessly, on top of the torture already planned for him. Now you are going to tell me why you didn't take care of this while you could."

"The hell I am. It's none of your damn business, Dopey," Dean growled out and surprised Gabriel with a hard shove. He moved away from the way and around the slightly off balanced angel, growling as he passed, "I'm going to take a shower and getting dressed then you can drop me off with Sammy."

"Oh, I can, can I?" Gabriel taunted meaningfully as Dean walked by. "I wonder what little Sammy will have to say about all those hickies and scratches on your flabbing out body."

"Clothes hide all that," Dean dismissed vaguely while he continued around the bed towards the shower. He was determined not to let this asshat get him riled up, mainly, because he was way too tired for it. He wondered how much sleep he'd actually gotten because it only felt like a few minutes. "And bite me, dickhead."

"And have Cassie on my case. I don't think so. Besides, who said anything about clothes, Deano?" Gabriel continued taunting slow but with deep warning. "You really should learn to be nicer to the angels who don't wear trench coats and aren't mated to you."

Dean groaned in dread at the sound of fingers snapping. He barely blinked his eyes but when he opened them he was in the middle of Bobby's study with Sam and Bobby staring at him in shocked surprise. He tore out of the room, running as fast as he could up the stairs using his hands to cover up what private parts he could. He tried to ignore the massive amount of cool air caressing his bare skin as well as the discomfort in the nether regions of his body from previously mentioned problems.

"Gabriel, you freakin' bag of dicks, I'm so going to fry your ass in holy oil as soon as I get dressed! Freakin' asshat!" He cursed all the way up the stairs and ended at the slam of the bathroom door. He locked it as soon as he possibly could, ignoring the knowledge that it wouldn't keep the angel out if it really wanted to be there inside with him.

Downstairs, Gabriel materialized into the study, laughing hysterically, while Sam growled irritably, "And I'm going to help him, you big asswipe."

"What?" Gabriel chuckled then wondered with apparent surprised amusement, "Why? I thought you wanted him back."

"Yeah, but now, I have to gouge my eyes out. And there's not enough brain bleach in the world," Sam snapped out while Bobby made a noise of agreement behind him. "You could have, at least, put a towel or something around him. I so never need to see that! Ever!"

"Amen to that," Bobby agreed wholeheartedly.

"But how else would you know that he was unharmed?" Gabriel adlibbed easily. "Face it, I saved you the trouble of checking the stubborn jackass out."

"If he was unharmed, what the hell were all those bruises and scratches all over him?" Bobby questioned curiously.

Gabriel smiled wickedly and snapped his fingers while he called out, "That would be a question for him, now wouldn't it?" Gabriel disappeared as they heard the shower turn on above them, amidst the slamming of things above. It was extremely obvious that Gabriel had gotten under Dean's toughened skin.

- SPN - SPN -

Dean was starving by the time he finished his long, relaxing shower. He'd let the hot water sooth his sore, tight muscles until the water had turned tepid then he'd quickly washed thoroughly, remembering the last time he hadn't and the archangel was around. He turned off the water and got out of the shower then dried off quickly. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to Castiel when he found his clothes inside the bathroom, waiting for him.

He swiftly cleaned up after himself and stashed his stuff in Bobby's guest room where his duffle was already waiting on him. _Thank you, Sammy_. He glanced longingly at the bed but knew that food was a priority right now. He didn't remember eating anything while he was with Castiel but he was sure that his angel feed him somehow, and he wasn't just thinking about the protein . . . uh, yeah, he needed to go eat some real food now.

He made his way downstairs and ignored Sam's call from the study in favor of getting some food. He entered Bobby's kitchen and called out, "Hey, Bobby, you got anything to eat."

He opened the fridge and grabbed a ginger ale. Thankfully, Bobby had noticed his preference for that lately and kept it stocked. He popped his drink open then took a very long drink, suddenly realizing how very thirsty he was. He heard the others getting up to head into talk to him. He was glad that he'd made sure that all the marks on his neck were well covered by his collared shirt.

Bobby called back, "Only sandwich stuff, I think."

Dean shrugged, ready to eat just about anything, and then caught a whiff of something mouthwatering. Following his nose, he headed to the oven and opened it up. He eyed the very large deep dish Chicago style supreme pizza and glanced over his shoulder at the men then asked, "So is this for supper or something?"

Bobby's eyes opened widely then narrowed slightly and insisted suspiciously, "I've no idea where that came from."

Dean smirked then claimed eagerly, "If it's free game, it's mine." He quickly grabbed it out with some pot holders and put it on the table before grabbing some plates and adding, "But since I like you both so much, I'm willing to share."

"Don't let your lover hear you say that, big boy," Gabriel warned with unrestrained amusement. Dean growled irritably and swung around but the room spun around him and he ended up falling back into his chair. Dean flinched at the jarring of the sorest part of his body while Gabriel laughed it up, "Yeah, you really should know by now that lack of nutrition and sudden movements just don't mix, Deano."

"Oh, shut the hell up," Dean growled automatically but acknowledged the truth of Gabriel's advice. He sighed heavily and demanded, "Was I even feed?"

"I don't know. I was a bit focused on other things at the time," Gabriel taunted wickedly. "Did you swallow any of the protein shots you were given?"

Dean growled irritably and was secretly very glad that his flushed angry face matched his flushed embarrassed face. He warned the angel hotly, "Keep your trap shut or I will stab you in your face and I do still have an archangel sword."

"Now, now, temper, temper," Gabriel consoled mockingly. "After all, I was only answering _**your**_ question."

"Uh, Dean," Sam started but Dean ignored him and grabbed a piece of pizza while his stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry, Sam," Dean evaded irritably. He turned his attention back to Gabriel and inquired hotly, "Why the hell are you here?"

Gabriel cocked his head and sniffed the air while answering honestly, "Thought there would be a hell of a show but obviously I once again totally overestimated the company involved. Guess I'll have to step it up a few notches." Dean swallowed thickly at the barely disguised threat, considering the angel was implying that earlier was Bush League move.

"So you've been with some woman having sex this whole time that I've been worried sick about you? And you couldn't even take a second out of the past four days to call?" Sam grilled harshly with barely restrained outrage.

Gabriel smiled widely and pulled out a chair while poofing in a bucket of popcorn and gummy bears. He took a bite then frowned and asked hopefully, "Got any Tabasco?" Everyone looked at him in stunned amazement to which he shrugged and dismissed vaguely, "Never mind." He poofed some Tabasco into his hand and poured it over his popcorn and gummy bears before he got rid of the Tabasco. He glanced at the men then urged eagerly, "Oh, don't mind me. Continue. The question's to you, Deano."

"Bite me, chuckles," Dean growled irritably.

"Been there, done that," Gabriel deflected easily before adding, "less than an hour before we showed up here, if I remember correctly. And how many times before that? I lost count."

"You know what, Gabe . . .," Dean started irately with a mouth full of pizza that he was trying desperately to inhale because he was so hungry.

"Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed incredulously then exploded with a serious case of mouth diarrhea again in an attempt to ignore the feelings resulting from this revelation. "You and Gabriel? Seriously? I mean I know that you would do anything with anything, contrary to your homophobic tendencies. But the Trickster? Seriously? An archangel? You'd better make sure never to make him angry."

"What the . . .? Oh, hell, no!" Dean exclaimed with excessive heat. "And I am so totally not gay!"

"What he said! Which for him is a . . . besides, he won't bottom and I only top!" Gabriel denied hotly. "I'm a freakin' archangel, for Father's sake."

"Oh, yeah, then how do you know that, Gabriel? That Dean will only bottom. Obviously _something_ has come up at some time," Sam countered smugly while Dean shouted angrily.

"What the hell? Gabriel, shut the hell up! You are _**so**_ not helping a damn thing. Why the hell are you even here, besides to yank my chain?" Dean demanded irately, so tired of having said chain yanked so much, especially after Castiel. Honestly, though, he was tired in general, just like he always was after his sessions with Castiel. He grabbed another piece of pizza and continued to eat while he tried to keep up with the conversation around him.

"Well, you know how much I just _love_ to yank you around, big boy," Gabriel taunted playfully, loving the heavy innuendo he added to everything just to mess with Dean even more. "Isn't that enough? I know I get my rocks off that way."

"Oh, gross," Sam commented with extreme disgust while Dean couldn't hold back anymore. Dean sucker punched Gabriel in the face but ended up only hurting his own hand. He gave out a sharp yelp and gripped his hand hard instinctively to minimize the pain while Sam rolled his eyes and recounted irritably, "How many times are you going to break your hand on angels' faces before you start thinking first and punching later, you moron?"

Dean glared icily at the two irritating brothers then went back to eating with his other hand. Unfortunately, he couldn't eat and drink at the same time now but he didn't care. What was done was done and he was still very hungry.

Bobby finally chose to enter the conversation reluctantly and asked seriously, "So where you with this person the whole time, Dean?"

"No," Dean bit out bitterly. "I wouldn't have been with him at all if I could help it. Speaking of . . .," Dean trailed off in sudden inspiration, wondering why he hadn't thought of it before now.

"Don't, Deano," Gabriel growled in warning. "You can't afford to lose any blood right now, besides you know that I can, and will, mentally keep you bound without lifting a single finger against you."

"What? What's he trying to do?" Sam demanded irritably.

"A blood spell to send me away," Gabriel gritted out irately to Sam then turned back to Dean and clarified harshly, "Just because you are misinterpreting things yet again don't take it out on moi. He wasn't talking about me, knucklehead. He was talking in general. Besides, you know what to do to get rid of me, Deano."

Dean glowered at the archangel while he chewed then snapped out obstinately, "And you know my answer. It's still, _**'NO!'**_, and it isn't going to change any time soon."

"Two peas in a freakin' pod," Gabriel bit out angrily. "Fine, but this is far from over." With a snap, he disappeared from the room and Dean huffed out a heavy sigh then ran a hand over his face in tired exasperation.

Dean's hand paused over his face as he leaned forward to rest his elbow on the table. He closed his eyes for a second as he tried to calm down then he sighed wearily again. He sensed that the food that he'd eaten had worked its way through his body while sudden contentment followed quickly through his body. In no time, he felt himself drift off, unable to muster any kind of energy to stop himself.

"Uh, Sam," Bobby started hesitantly as both he and Sam stared at Dean's hidden head.

Sam shrugged slightly in response to Bobby's questioning voice then called out softly, "Dean?"

Seconds later, they heard the soft snore coming from the slumbering man. Sam sighed in exasperated frustration at the constant lack of solid answers and quickly moved as Dean's head started falling forward. Sam got there in time to keep Dean from actually face planting on the table. He glanced over at Bobby who had also gotten up and suggested hesitantly, "Couch?"

Bobby nodded in agreement and they both took an end then moved Dean on to the couch in the study. They carefully laid him down then Bobby went to grab a blanket while Sam placed a pillow behind Dean's head. Bobby came back in when Sam straightened from his previous chore. Bobby gently covered Dean with the blanket then turned to look at his slumbering adopted son. He frowned at the eyes that were still slightly open but then they slowly closed and he shook his head, unnerved by the sense that Dean's eyes especially were giving him.

Both Sam and Bobby had regained their seats in the study and sat studying Dean's slumbering figure. Sam finally turned to Bobby and demanded irritably, "Just what the hell is going on with him, Bobby?"

Bobby sighed heavily and admitted reluctantly, "I wish I know, Sam. I wish I knew."

- SPN - SPN -

"It is so _**NOT**_ fair! I want a freakin' conjugal visit, too, and I've been in here a hell of a lot longer than baby brother so I have a lot more built up," Lucifer complained in an exceptionally loud whine.

Michael rolled his eyes in exasperation and snarked wryly, "You'd have to have an actual partner for that, that wasn't your right hand, and there's no one stupid enough to go there with you, Luci."

"Now that's just rude," Lucifer exclaimed. "I have loads of people who want me. Check out this fine ass!"

"Oh, Father, please kill me now!" Michael begged, purposefully not looking at his younger brother strut his stuff in front of him.

"Stop ignoring me!" Lucifer hissed irately then jumped on Michael's lap.

"What the . . . Get the hell off me, you douche!" Michael shoved him off and sent him sprawling. He snarled, "Have you completely gone around the bend? What's wrong with you?"

"You're just jealous!" Lucifer growled accusingly.

"Of what?"

"Everybody wants me!" Lucifer insisted pride fully. "You know I'm the most attractive out of everyone!"

"Oh, yeah. Name two who will even do you," Michael challenged derisively.

"Meg and Crowley," Lucifer touted confidently.

"Okay, name two who won't do anything that moves, or, rather, does not move out of the specified range in time. Or, even someone who does not do things that do not move _at all _in some cases," Michael clarified sardonically.

"Oh! I can't believe you. You are so mean to me! I freakin' hate you!" Lucifer exclaimed with unrestrained outrage and tossed a holy fire ball at Michael.

"Hey, watch it! I thought we both agreed that we were after Cassie right now," Michael yelled angrily, rolling out of the way and jumping to his feet.

"That was before," Lucifer growled harshly, still full of ire.

"Before what? Before I told the truth?" Michael prodded without concern.

"Am I interrupting something?" Castiel stated easily with false calm from his side of the cage. He narrowed his eyes at his two brothers who simultaneously growled then turned on him. Castiel smiled evilly with wicked malice, allowing all the pent up frustration of his heat well within him and aid to his power. He was really looking forward to teaching these two a lesson. "Alrighty then, let the smiting begin!"

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I have no idea what's going to happen next. Let me know if you do. **_


	23. Chapter 23  The i eye Question

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

**Chapter 23 – The i (eye) Question **

"Holy crap! Incoming! Run away! Run away!" Lucifer screamed in panic as Castiel unleashed another lethal burst of energy, equivalent to being at ground zero for a nuclear bomb. Lucifer quickly dived behind Michael, tripping the elder archangel and positioning him to be the one thrown almost through the wall this time. Lucifer scrambled to where Michael fell on the ground, groaning, and hid behind the prone body which was the only barrier in the whole freakin' box.

"What?" Michael groaned out dazedly. "Where . . .? What the hell? Quit hiding behind me, you big sissy! It's going to take both of us to take him down."

"How the hell did he get so freakin' powerful?" Lucifer whined with a slight whimper at the end.

Michael started to roll his eyes then just snapped, "He's obviously still in heat. I didn't think he'd been gone for a month."

"Get up, you pansies," Castiel growled menacingly but with underlying amusement. Everyone present could tell that he was really enjoying handing his brothers their lunches. "Want to call me a 'nerd angel' again? Or what was it you said, Luci? That I was whipped?"

"Yeah," Michael grumbled in disgusted agreement. "Smooth move there, Luci. Really inspired. No wonder you always end up here."

"Watch it," Lucifer bit back angrily. "Just because I'm brave enough to call it like it is. He is a nerd and he is whipped." Another blast blasted through them, burning away their skin.

As soon as they mended themselves, Michael panted heavily at the exertion of his grace, "Yeah, you're really brave, hiding behind me, like the little bitch you are."

"Like hell, I don't bottom!" Lucifer exclaimed with ire.

"Enough!" Castiel commanded loudly, grabbing their attention. "I am the one in charge here. Save your lover's spat for later."

"Lover's spat?" Lucifer choked out.

"As if," Michael denied with extreme distain.

Castiel arched his eyebrows at Michael and snarked tauntingly, "At least, I know how to keep _my_ bitch under control and content enough that they don't go out and start apocalypses because they were bored. So now, tell me again, who is the whupped one here?"

In the back of his mind, Castiel swore he heard soft laughter far away in the back of his mind. The phantom scent of popcorn and Tabasco floated back there, as well. _**Gabriel**_, he thought instantly then threw it all out of his mind as he braced for his brothers' charge.

"Oh, he didn't," Michael growled irately while Lucifer acknowledged with grim anger, "Oh, he so did." They both snarled and attacked simultaneously and, thus, war of the boxed cage resumed.

- SPN - SPN -

Sam moved silently from where he'd been lounging against the kitchen cabinet by the coffee pot. He'd only been up about thirty minutes because he couldn't sleep anymore with so much on his mind, especially his worry over his brother. It was still really early in the morning. Sam glanced at his watch and saw that it was only five in the morning. He knew that Bobby would be up soon but he wanted to check on Dean one more time.

He peeked in on his brother and his eyes flew wide with surprise as he spotted another figure kneeling beside Dean's head. The small figure was also leaning over Dean's chest and it looked like they were. . . Dean moaned softly and Sam startled back when the actual purpose of what he'd been viewing actually became apparent. He clumsily backed into the wall then rebounded into the kitchen chair.

Dean startled awake at the sudden crashing sound and his eyes immediately found the trickster almost nose to nose with him. He jerked back while Gabriel did the same. Both of their eyes then flew to Sam in the kitchen doorway, stammering apologies, "I . . . I . . . sorry. . . was just checking and . . . uh, coffee. . .coffee's ready." A very red-faced Sam fled to the relative safety of the kitchen.

Gabriel shook his head slightly, observing sardonically, "Every time I think one of you are the weirdest human I've ever met the other does something weirder."

Dean opened his mouth intent on saying something only to close it at Gabriel's disclosure. He rolled his eyes up and to the right, trying to sort that out before he shook his head to clear it. He finally demanded hotly, "What the hell were you doing leaning over me like that?"

Bobby strolled into the room through the front side doorway and sat himself down at his desk with his cup of coffee. He sipped it as he listened to Gabriel explain irritably, "Trying to figure out what the hell is up with your creepy eye thing?"

"What creepy eye thing?" Dean snapped impatiently. "And did you have to get so freakin' close? Talk about creeps. You gave them to me."

"Then we're even because that eye thing of yours," Gabriel countered in kind and gestured toward him. "Beyond creepy. Beyond 'Exorcist/Chucky' creepy."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Dean growled dismissively.

"I agree," Bobby input reluctantly. He hated agreeing with anything the damn trickster had to say but it had to be serious if it unnerved an archangel. That meant that they had to get to the bottom of it, whatever it was.

"Me, too," Sam added in the same tone as he came in with his cup of coffee and a ginger ale for Dean. He handed it to Dean as he passed him on the way back to his chair in front of Bobby's desk. His face was back to its natural complexion and he was able to look Dean in the eye now, thankfully.

"Someone want to clue me in here," Dean questioned with obvious irritation. He felt like they were all ganging up on him, which was bad enough. It was worse when he didn't even know what the hell was going on.

Everyone else glanced at each other. He guessed that they were trying to figure out who was going first. After less than a second, Bobby began the explanation irritably, "Remember a couple of months ago, when this idiot dropped you off and you insisted that they would never bother you again?"

Dean flinched at the memory and the censor in Bobby's tone but answered hesitantly, "Yeah."

"Well, before you woke up to tell us that particular lie, you were sleeping on that couch there and, well, I kept feeling like I was being watched. I glanced over at you and you were staring at me under your eyelids but that wasn't the weirdest part," Bobby slowly explained.

"Yeah," Sam jumped in to finish. "When Bobby mentioned it and I turned around to check, your eyes were moving back and forth like they should in REM sleep only they were going faster than that."

"But when I got up to get a closer look," Bobby interrupted with firm hesitancy, "the eye closest to me focused and tracked me specifically."

"And the whole time the other eyeball was continuing its back and forth movement," Sam recited uneasily, obviously remembering the eeriness of the event.

"Wait a minute," Dean interrupted with confusion. "Are you saying that one eye stayed on track while the other moved all over the place?"

"No, it tracked in its normal . . ." Sam corrected.

Dean shook his head and cut him off again, "Yeah, yeah, just one thing, though, my eyes don't work that way. Even when I have a severe concussion, they stay together. I mean, I'm sure there are some times when my eyes open slightly when I sleep. Hell, I remember that happening with Sam a lot when he was younger. Several mothers I asked at that time told me it was completely normal for kids to do that."

"But they didn't track you, did they, Dean?" Gabriel finally entered the fray with the serious question.

"No, they . . .," Dean trailed off uncertainly then paused for only a moment before he shook his head and reaffirmed, "it was a trick of the light. Had to be. What other explanation is there?"

"Don't know, Deano," Gabriel answered jauntily. "That's what we are trying to find out because, I got to tell you, I'm getting a whole Chevy Chase vibe from you."

"What? National Lampoon Chevy Chase?"

"No, more Modern Problems Chevy Chase," Gabriel elaborated easily.

"What? With the whole green aura and yellow spots," Dean continued with amused disbelief.

"More blue at the moment," Gabriel corrected thoughtfully after he cocked his head to the side in contemplation.

"Blue aura or spots?"

"Spots," Gabriel replied lightly.

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, still not believing a word of it. "Better than purple and pink, right?" Dean joked then dismissed, "I haven't been around any nuclear waste recently so why don't you stop freakin' Sam and Bobby out already?"

Gabriel blinked and drew his head back slightly in shock before acknowledging with serious contemplation, "Have to say that pink is definitely is not your color. Purple's not too bad, though. So, Deano, been moving any white mice or people around lately? With, you know, your mind?"

"Yeah, right," Dean snarked dismissively while he slowly stood. "Obviously not, since you haven't moved an inch yet. Now get the hell out and quit messing with them."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at this human's stubbornness and demanded curiously, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To take a piss," Dean growled gruffly. "Why? Want me to bag it for you?"

"Maybe later," Gabriel opted with reservation.

"Whatever," Dean grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom.

Sam stared hard at Gabriel and questioned point blank, "Are you doing this, Gabriel?"

Gabriel glared slightly then grumbled irritably, "Do you think I'd be this concerned if I was? Hell, no, I'd be somewhere else laughing my ass off."

Bobby huffed impatiently, "I'm going to ask this one last time. Can all this be attributed to that demon infection Dean had a while back because I have to agree with Sam. He hasn't been completely the same since. He keeps having these strange problems that none of us have encountered before. To top that off, we can't find a single hide, or, hair of the damn thing."

"I honestly don't know," Gabriel answered completely truthfully then glanced up toward the ceiling before he continued. "But I will look into it. Just keep an eye on Tweedle Dean here and let me know if anything, including the eye thing, happens again. I swear this archangel gig is cutting into my playtime way too much." With a snap, Gabriel disappeared from the study while Sam and Bobby shared a glance.

Dean came out of the bathroom after going through his morning routine. He walked into the kitchen and called out, "What's for breakfast, Bobby? I'm starved."

Bobby rolled his eyes then replied hotly, "We need to make a run to the store."

"I would guess so. Why did you cook so much?" Dean answered back with an obviously full mouth.

Sam and Bobby exchanged another glance then hurried into the kitchen where they spotted a plateful of scramble eggs, another one full of sausage patties, another one full of bacon, another of pancakes and a final plateful of biscuits. Bobby stared in disbelief and started to caution, "Uh, Dean, I don't . . ."

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing the very late warning was pointless since it was too late to stop Dean. He shook his head before he observed dryly, "Well, we can just watch him to see if it's poisoned."

"Whatever," Dean dismissed nonchalantly. "God, this is so good." Dean continued to eat without concern until he was almost too full. Sam relented after a while and ate some of the feast as well while Bobby stubbornly kept watch over his idjits.

Dean finally leaned back and rubbed his stomach while he commented easily, "Well, thank you, whoever left that."

"You are so welcome, big boy," Gabriel accepted mockingly as he reappeared in the kitchen.

Dean sighed heavily but was way too contented to immediately snark at the annoying angel right now. After all, he'd just finished a four day sex-athon with Castiel, had slept more than normal and filled his belly with some really good food. Life was so good right now that he had a hard time finding fault with anything, or anyone, at the moment. Of course, it didn't take Gabriel long to change that feeling.

Gabriel paused at the lack of snark his entrance normally garnered. "Wait. Where's the snarky hate? The unreasoned anger? The . . . oh, crap, is he . . . wait. No way!"

Dean frowned then glowered slightly and snarked, "Don't you have some other thing to annoy? Somewhere? Anywhere? Preferably on another planet. In a different galaxy. Far, far away?"

"You know I can always tell when you're faking it, Deano," Gabriel cautioned meaningfully.

"Oh, wow! TMI, Gabriel," Sam snarked with disgust.

"Whatever, asshat," Dean growled lightly while he got up and stated to the room at large. "I'm going to check out my baby. Let me know when we have a hunt." He started to walk out of the room when Gabriel's voice stopped him.

"Not so fast, pretty boy," Gabriel warned slightly, causing Dean to turn face him. "I had one more question that needed to be answered." Dean started to snarl out a profane response but Gabriel interrupted quickly, "Not that one. I want to know what you were dreaming of earlier."

The instant smile on Dean's face was as telling as the amusement in his voice when he answered easily, "Cass is really a BAMF when he's pissed."

"The box," Gabriel acknowledged wryly with obvious relief.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed with a huge smile as he added, "also Luci is a huge coward, hiding behind Mikey all the time. Yeah, Cass is giving them a lot to think twice about."

"Like picking on him," Gabriel guessed easily with smug relief. "Good for him." Then he returned to the original question and verified, "So that's all that you've been dreaming about lately? Only the box?"

"Yep. Those are the only ones that I remember anyway and that's what I was dreaming this morning," Dean clarified with enough honesty to make anyone, including Sam, believe him because he so would _**never**_ admit to the others, ever. No one ever needed to know that he dreamed those.

"So, no more visions?"

"Nope," Dean denied quite honestly and it was very true. He didn't consider the other ones visions. Not that they weren't creepy, or disturbing on many levels, because they really, really were. They just didn't seem the same as the visions.

Gabriel stared hard at him, apparently attempted to see inside him like Castiel always did, but Dean knew he couldn't which relieved him to no end. After a long staring moment, Gabriel finally relented, "Fine. Just tell me if anything strange or vision-ish happens. Don't need you flying over the cuckoo's nest again."

"Where are you heading?" Dean wondered curiously.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow but allowed the question, this time, "Balty's MIA so instead of hunting for the demon like we all need to be doing, I have to find him again. So, like I said, call me if something strange happens. Ciao."

Dean rolled his eyes and signed off with a snarl, "Later, asshat. Tell the stuck-up Peeping Tom that I said thanks and fuck him very much."

"You'd better watch what you say, Deano. You know how possessive angels can be, not to mention unbalanced at certain times," Gabriel cautioned sternly.

Dean smirked and turned away, stating honestly, "No worries. That little dick doesn't stand a chance. Hell, I could take him with my eyes closed."

"That would only aggravate the problem," Gabriel warned sternly, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Whatever. I can still kick his ass," Dean stated dismissively, ignoring everything the archangel was staying, as he headed out the kitchen then out the front door, intent on being one with his baby again.

- SPN - SPN -

Dean had moved the Impala into Bobby's garage since it was still dark out. Between the overhead light and a hanging light, Dean was able to start an oil change that he hadn't had the energy to do this the past few months. He set the oil to drain then progressed with the rest of his tune up.

He heard his big, younger brother lumber into the garage a little while later. He glanced over and made eye contact with Sam as he asked with dread, "We're about to have a talk, aren't we?"

"We need to," Sam insisted firmly as he leaned against the nearby work bench.

"No, we don't," Dean countered just as firmly. "You know I don't do chick-flicks. And I just got my haircut so I'm not due for the beauty salon anytime soon."

"Dean," Sam cautioned warningly.

"What, Sam?" Dean snapped back and straightened up, wiping his hands on a grease rag. "What is there to talk about anyway? There's nothing to care and share about. No one's died recently, for a change, so there's no need for us to hug, cry, or braid each other's hair, not that you could. I have guy hair where as you, on the other hand, definitely have girly hair that deserves to be braided, you hippie."

Sam rolled his eyes, determined not to be sidetracked by his brother. He knew how Dean worked and how he always tried to distract Sam to avoid talking. Sam held his ground and recited his list of questions firmly, "How about why the hell angels keep taking you away on secret missions? And how come you always come back totally drained, if not, almost comatose? How about your crazy visions of things that never happened and how that was never resolved? Or even the fact that you can now see what Castiel is doing through your 'profound' bond when you couldn't before. Could you?"

"No," Dean denied easily, "I couldn't before. It's probably related to the demon infection because that's when it started, along with all the other stuff. Which is why, even though I never want to see the SOB again, we have to find it, unfortunately."

Sam frowned thoughtfully and agreed, "Yeah, but we don't have a clue how to yet. It would really help if you could remember something about it. Have you remembered anything else?"

"No, I haven't," Dean asserted firmly. "In fact, Cass would probably be more likely to since he was actually conscious at the warehouse."

"You're probably right," Sam acknowledged with resignation. "Too bad we can't ask him."

"No," Dean confirmed slowly then added with inspiration, "But maybe Gabriel can."

Sam arched his eyebrows in surprise then finished with clarification, "Since he's an archangel. Yeah, that could work. When he gets back."

Dean nodded in acceptance then changed the subject, "In the meantime, any hunts?"

Sam sighed heavily, still worried about his brother, but knew that Dean needed the distraction. "A couple of things. Some strange deaths in Seattle, Washington. Might be vamps."

"Sounds promising," Dean agreed. "When do we leave?"

"Dean," Sam started but saw his brother's set face and knew arguing was no use. "Fine. I'll talk to Bobby and we can leave in a couple of hours."

"Works for me," Dean verified eagerly as he turned back to his baby.

Sam scoffed slightly then acknowledged wryly, "It's probably just as well."

Dean frowned and wondered curiously, "What the hell does that mean?"

Sam slowly headed out of the garage as he commented casually over his shoulder, "You need to keep busy if you're going to work off all the bacon cheeseburgers and other things you've been packing away."

"What the . . . Dude, did you just call me . . .?" Dean sputtered indignantly. "What the hell!"

"Oh, no, no, I mean," Sam teased wickedly, knowing he was getting under Dean's skin. "You are big-boned, right? Or is it just boned?"

"Sam!" Dean cautioned hotly, once again glad that his embarrassed flushed face was so similar to his angry flushed face. He was so very glad that Sam didn't know how close he was to the truth of the matter. He'd never live it done after all the things he'd teased Sam of over the years.

"Hey," Sam argued seriously from the garage doorway. "I'm the one who had to carry your unconscious ass out of the succubus's house and you are getting heavy, dude! You're about to lose that attractive waistline you are so proud of if you don't watch out."

"You know what? Bite me, you dick," Dean snarled angrily while Sam laughed mockingly as he hurried away from his brother's ire.

"Freakin' asshat," Dean grumbled angrily under his breath. He mumbled to himself a few minutes then stopped and frowned heavily. He cautiously scanned the area. Seeing that no one was around, he gently ran a hand over his abs.

_Damn it__**,**_ he cursed silently to himself, feeling all kinds of upset. _They were right. He was putting on weight.__** Son of a bitch!**_

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I have no idea what's going to happen next. Let me know if you do. **_


	24. Chapter 24  The Odd Couple

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in posting. This chapter has been giving me all kinds of problems and I have no idea why. Apparently my muse is tired or something. Anyway, hopefully this is a one-time thing and the next chapter will be better.

- SPN - SPN -

**Chapter 24 – The Odd Couple**

"The question is do _you_ believe them, Castiel?" Joshua prodded sagely while he tended the oak tree in Castiel's favorite Heaven. "Do you believe _**and **_trust them?"

"No," Castiel answered honestly. "Absolutely not. I believe Michael and Lucifer are plotting to get even with not only me. They also want out to get even with the Winchester brothers. But, I do think that I might have a way of making them keep their word."

Joshua narrowed his eyes at Castiel and pointed out hesitantly, "We have heard your solution in your prayers. Do you really think that will work?"

"Yes," Castiel answered gravelly.

"What if they don't want what you think they do?" Joshua counseled gently.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and stated stubbornly, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice and remain neutral, "If it stops the fighting and needless suffering of millions, does it matter?"

"You tell me, Castiel," Joshua prodded harshly. "Would you want to be bound against your will?"

"There is an out, in that case. Besides, the demon didn't cause that part," Castiel corrected instantly.

Joshua sighed wearily at the obstinate angel then closed his eyes in prayer. He was silent for a long time as he communed. Finally, he opened his eyes and relayed formally, "You _all _will be released from the box on a probationary period. They are under your care and charge. It is up to you to make sure they don't . . . act inappropriately. Beware, though, Castiel. We all know you will be their prime target during this mission."

"And the demon?" Castiel wondered hesitantly.

Joshua stared at him hard for a long moment before he cocked his head to the side questioningly and countered vaguely, "What makes you think that _we_ would know anything about that?"

Castiel studied him thoughtfully in return then apologized solemnly, "You are right, of course. Forgive me."

Joshua nodded in kind and cautioned encouragingly, "Take care, Castiel. Remember we are all cheering for you."

Castiel eyed him dubiously and clarified disbelievingly, "_All_?"

He was well aware of the damage he had done to most of his siblings during his 'power trip'. Even though he was atoning for what he could, he knew that his siblings did not trust or care for him much anymore and with good reason. Castiel could not find it within himself to fault them.

Joshua stared at him as though he read Castiel's every thought. Finally Joshua smiled comfortingly and corrected firmly, "Well, the _important_ ones are, and that's all that really counts. Correct?"

Castiel nodded slowly, feeling a wave for love that he'd been missing for quite a while and inhaled as the peace washed over him then he blinked. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Lucifer smiling widely. He swallowed a heavy groan of irritation.

"I'm free! I'm free!" Lucifer chanted gleefully as he pranced around like a five year old on a sugar high.

"Oh, joy," Michael snarked with the same irritation that Castiel tried to hide.

- SPN - SPN -

Dean let out an involuntary groan as he fell hard to the ground. He grabbed his abs then curled in on himself. The vicious kick to his stomach took all the breath out of him while his mind went blank, even though a majority of the blow was deflected by his crossed arms. Everything seemed to stop for an unknown span of time. Later he'd realize that he'd actually lost consciousness for a brief moment.

"Dean," Sam called repeatedly with mild panic. "Dean. Come on, man. Don't do this to me. Dean!"

Dean reluctantly became aware as he felt Sam shake him and growled hoarsely, "Get off me! Quit pawing me, Sasquatch. I'm fine."

"Really?" Sam snarked derisively. "It was hard to tell since that was the second time you were thrown over ten feet and you didn't answer me for over five minutes. Can you stand?"

Dean blinked, barely understanding his brother, and demanded harshly, "Where is it?"

"I missed and it left," Sam explained quickly, grabbing Dean's arm to pull him up.

"Great. That's just great. Oh, yeah, and since when do they replicate? Or duplicate? Or . . . whatever . . . why the hell are there suddenly two? Or was that my concussion?" Dean commented caustically with vague confusion, not quite ready to get up. He was still severely dazed. He felt general pain all over his body but nothing too intense, according to his body's frazzled report.

"_Reach out and touch faith_." The song lyrics sounded at a muted volume in the dense, quiet forest. It was quickly followed by the catchy rhythm. Dean immediately reached for his phone with an unconscious smile on his face. "_Your own. Personal. Jesus."_

"Wow," Sam snarked teasingly while he reloaded his flare gun and scanned the area. "Dude, last time you looked like that, you got laid."

Dean glared angrily and ordered harshly as he opened his cell to talk, "Shut up, Sam." He placed the phone to his ear and greeted with more energy than he actually felt, "Hey, Cass. You out?" Sam grabbed for Dean again but Dean batted his oversized hands away and tried to stand by himself.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel returned easily. "Yes. I am out but . . ."

"So are they," Dean concluded with resignation. Sam grabbed for him again and Dean snapped irritably, "Back off, Sam. I told you. I'm fine. Now get your ginormous hands the hell away from me. I'm so not into incest." Dean rolled away and came up quickly then felt the world spin at the sudden change in altitude.

"Dean!"

He heard Sam and Castiel both call him at the same time. He fell back onto a nearby tree and sagged against it for support. Sam quickly pulled him upright and then he found the strength to stand up as his dizziness passed. He irritably shook Sam off again.

He heard Castiel growl over the phone and quickly ordered, "Calm down, Cass. I'm fine. Sam's just being his normal bitch self and overreacting again. As usual."

"Dean, where are you?" Castiel commanded in a voice that demanded a response.

"We're . . .," Dean trailed off as they heard the animalistic scream of the very ticked off wendigo they were hunting. "Oh, crap," Dean muttered with dread under his breath then prodded Sam abruptly as he quickly scanned for his gun. "Where the hell is it?"

"Well, one of them is to the left," Sam informed him tightly, aiming his gun in that direction. "It's the other one that has me worried."

"Dean!" Castiel snapped irately while Dean scrambled for his now located gun about five feet away in the clearing they had just been in.

"Oregon. Mount Hood National Forest. Three miles north of Trail B," Dean recited quickly as he dove for his gun hearing a growl way too close behind him. He dropped his phone and grabbed his gun while he rolled to his back and shot at the wendigo. The flare went wide and to the right, setting a tree on fire.

The wendigo dodged to the left and locked a hand around Dean's right ankle as it jumped up, intent on making a run with his catch in the tree tops. Dean felt his body rise up off the ground a few feet before he was slammed right back down on his back. He lost his breath again and curled over at the resounding pain in his back and abdomen. Another pained moan escaped him.

"Dean," Castiel called worriedly as he crouched down beside him.

"Look out!" Sam shouted in warning while he fired at the second wendigo which swiftly outran Sam's aim.

Castiel quickly stood and turned in a single, smooth motion. He faced the new wendigo and stretched out a single hand at the creature's charge. He stopped the creature cold when its chest ran into Castiel's hand. Castiel then incinerated it with a single thought. He glanced at Sam across the clearing and demanded harshly, "Are there more?"

"Not as far as we know," Sam answered quickly, hurrying over to his brother's side.

Castiel had already turned and squatted down beside Dean then cupped his left hand around Dean's right cheek. He let his healing grace flow into his mate. He felt Dean's soft moan of pleasure, which luckily Sam wasn't close enough to hear. Castiel closed his eyes briefly, fighting against his baser instincts at their reunion.

"Cass?" Dean verified softly, blinking to clear his eyes and mind.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel confirmed formally as he reluctantly pulled his hand back. He thought he felt a soft pull on his grace from an unknown source when he withdrew it. He frowned thoughtfully while his mate sat up.

"Nice timing, Cass," Dean commented gratefully. He glanced at his angel but quickly moved his eyes in Sam's direction. It had been a few weeks since he had last seen Castiel and he knew his body was already reacting to his mate. Geez, he was worse than one of those Pavlovian dogs.

Castiel frowned heavily at Dean's abrupt lack of attention but turned to face Sam anyway, sensing that this wasn't the time to question such things.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam queried breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm good," Dean answered easily while he slowly stood up. Castiel had healed his concussions and other aches and pains but Dean knew by now to get up slowly whenever he could. It helped him to avoid having the world spin out of control.

"So where are Beavis and Butthead?" Dean wondered with cynical dread.

"Where are who and who?" Castiel questioned with complete confusion.

"You know, the WWF Raw Cage Extras," Dean clarified easily but Castiel was still lost.

Sam sighed heavily and explained briskly, "He means Michael and Lucifer."

Castiel glanced up at the sky to the left then stated firmly, "On their way." He quickly touched both men on the shoulders and flew them to Bobby's study. They landed in a whirl of papers that Bobby tried very hard to hold down.

"Watch it, Featherbrains!" Bobby snarled with an irate growl.

"Shit," Dean cursed harshly as he stumbled to the desk before he regained his balance. He braced his hands on the desk and let his head fall forward. He slowed his breathing as the intense discomfort receded.

"Dean?" Sam questioned with worry while Castiel frowned heavily.

Dean slowly straightened and turned to face the two. Dean growled low in his throat, feeling his stomach repositioned in his throat, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Castiel wondered, feeling slightly perturbed, then countered with his own growl, "Why did you fight me?"

"What was . . . wait. What the hell do you mean, 'I fought you'? I didn't . . . wait, are we running from the dysfunctional Odd Couple?" Dean completely segued with a shake of his head then he made the mistake of staring into Castiel's eyes.

"Wait. What Odd Couple?" Sam queried curiously.

"Michael and Lucifer," Bobby finished with dread. "Right?"

Castiel intently stared back at Dean but somehow managed to finally answer. "You are correct. My brothers have sworn to a truce and have, therefore, been released from the cage for a probationary period of time."

"Oh, great," Sam muttered under his breath. "That's just great. Fantastic."

Dean continued to stare into those deep blue eyes that he could so easily drown in. In fact, he might have actually done that because he could not force himself to look away. Eye contact with his mate had his entire body humming with electricity. He was already half hard and all that had happened so far was their usual staring match.

He remembered when they had started this. It seemed so very long ago. Initially, it had been a challenge to show this angel of the Lord that he, Dean Winchester, wasn't afraid of the likes of him. Later, it was to show that he would not buckle under the pressures of Heaven. Finally, it was connection to a very close friend who sometimes knew him better than he knew himself.

Now, however, he could actually feel the angel's grace pulsing with pleasure not five feet in front of him. He felt Castiel look deep within him. He could feel Castiel's want and desire to be with him again. Thank God he wasn't a woman or he would have already wet his pants by now.

As it was, he would soon be sporting a hell of an erection soon if Castiel didn't release him from this staring match. Then he felt the ghostly feather touches and his eyes almost rolled up into the back of his head. It was only his extreme willpower and stubbornness that kept that from happening. He refused to look away first.

Suddenly, he heard Castiel talking to the others while at the same time he heard Castiel in his mind. "Dean?"

He almost shook his head then answered within his mind, "Uh, yeah? Dude, are you inside my head?"

"Yes," Castiel answered mentally, still staring intently. "Our bond allows this but only if we are close and there is eye contact. I need to warn you. They cannot know that you are my mate or they will use that against both of us."

"Yeah," Dean agreed readily with his mind. "How long can you dodge them?"

"Not long as I am supposed to be keeping an eye on them," Castiel elaborated determinedly. "I will have to leave soon but I will be back, Dean." Dean flushed slightly as he heard the sexual promise in his mate's tone.

"Dean!" Sam snapped loudly next to Dean.

"What?" Dean snapped back irately, extremely irritated that Sam made him break contact with Castiel just when the conversation was getting good. "What the hell is your problem, Samantha?"

Sam rolled his eyes and requested with solemn snarkiness, "Could you two save your eye-sexing marathon until we aren't around? Or, you know what, why don't you two just get a damn room and get over it?"

Dean flushed even more over the very accurate barb his brother threw at him. He immediately attacked back, "What the . . . you know, you had me sexing up an archangel about a month ago and now Cass, our best friend? And what the . . . eye sexing? Really, Sam? Have you . . . wait, wait, wait. Dude? Have you been reading fanfiction again? Sammy! Who knew you were such a girl? Oh, wait, that's right. Everyone."

"I . . .," Sam started to argue but everyone could read the truth in his face.

Dean smirked easily and taunted knowingly, complete with wiggling eyebrows, "You have way too much of an interest in my sex life, dude. Kinda creepy. Actually, extremely creepy. And disturbing. Look, why don't you do everyone a huge favor and get a sex life of your own? In fact, from what I understand, Gabriel's really into you."

Sam flushed hotly, but Dean couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. Sam growled defensively, "You are such a friggin' jerk. You obviously read that stuff, too. Besides, I thought you and . . ."

Sam was so focused on his brother that he missed Castiel's thundercloud expression, as did Dean, who grouched irately, "No freakin' way I'd ever do anything remotely like that with the freakin' douchebag. I swear I have no idea what the hell you are smoking but you really need to kick the habit, Spicoli."

"Dean," Castiel called urgently, redirecting Dean's eyes back toward him. Immediately, their gazes locked again in yet another staring match. It was automatic and caused the others around them to roll their eyes at them, even though neither one of them saw it.

Castiel mentally asked Dean, "How did you hide our bond before?"

Dean's eyes widened slightly at that erroneous assumption then admitted truthfully, "I have no idea. Didn't even know that I did. Are you sure I did that?"

Castiel frowned slightly then allowed reluctantly, "You are right. I do not know that. I am unsure what to do, in that case."

"What do you mean?" Dean actually voiced aloud.

Castiel replied aloud as well, "They have been tasked with helping us find the demon so they will have to work with both of you as well as me. Given that we four averted the apocalypse and consigned them back to the box, the chances of them betraying us are very high."

"Ya think?" Dean snarked sarcastically.

Castiel glanced at the roof then announced briskly, "I will return after I have assigned them a new task."

"Hey, what about my baby?" Dean demanded with concern.

Castiel smiled slightly and related easily, "She is safe but I need you to stay here for a while. I will let you know where she is after we speak again." Castiel left as soon as he finished speaking but Dean felt feathers caress his cheek softly and sighed slightly.

"Oh, you've got it really bad there, lover boy," Sam snarked sarcastically.

Dean glared slightly at his annoying baby brother then smiled wickedly while he recited his payback aloud, "Oh, Archangel Gabriel, with the light brown hair. On behalf of angellicker69, I pray that you accept this invitation from a lanky, well-built, red headed with secret admiration for you and who wishes to star in their very own Casa Erotica film with you. Willing to bottom for that certain fun-loving archangel . . ."

"Hey," Bobby bit out harshly, "still in the room here, and so not wanting to hear this."

At the same time, Sam growled hotly, "You freakin' dick." Sam charged Dean aiming to take Dean down with a head butt to the stomach.

Next thing anyone knew, Sam was across the room slamming into the wall while Dean stood stock still with a shocked expression on his face.

"What the . . ." Dean and Bobby started but were distracted as Gabriel showed up, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"So where is she, Deano? I can always use another extra in my home movies, if you know what I mean," Gabriel related enthusiastically.

Dean smirked smugly and quickly pointed out, "Right over there, he almost passed out from the anticipation."

Gabriel glanced over to where Sam blushed furiously and shouted, "Dean, you freakin' dick. You're confusing reality with fanfic again."

"Hey, you put me with him first," Dean pointed out ostentatiously. "Besides, you started this so suck it up."

Gabriel posed thoughtfully then allowed appraisingly, "Could work. Especially the sucking part. After all, we already did our moonlit walk along the lake a few months back and he did offer to supply oil the next time." He was always willing to go along with a good joke.

Dean arched his eyebrows in surprise then gagged, "Oh, wow. TMI, Gabe, I think I just threw up in my throat a little. But then again, he always did have the hair for it. Was really into waves, conditioners and all that girly crap."

Meanwhile, Sam sputtered indignantly, "You . . . freakin' dicks. What the hell? Freakin' jerks."

"Enough!" Bobby growled as he stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk then focused intently on Dean. "What the hell was that earlier, Dean?"

"What was what?" Dean defended innocently. "I mean, apparently the fan girls were right there. Who knew? Doesn't sound like Sammy minds." Sam growled menacingly in warning but Bobby wouldn't be deterred.

Bobby elaborated stubbornly, "Sam charged at you then suddenly he was thrown back into that wall without you raising a finger in defense."

All eyes focused on Dean while he argued hotly, "What? No way. He just . . ."

"What? Stumbled backwards about ten feet out of the blue?" Bobby snarked dismissively. "Threw himself into a wall for kicks?"

"Well, there was that one time . . .," Dean started then shook his head. "Nah, no demon blood withdrawal lately, right, Sammy?" Sam growled irritably.

Dean pursed his lips thoughtfully, all the while trying very hard not to flip out. He shrugged nonchalantly then argued, "Well, he always was really clumsily. Oh, I know. Maybe he touched another rabbit's foot."

"Dean," Bobby warned firmly, only to be distracted by the new arrivals.

"Oh, look, it's Dumb and Dumber, alive and in person with the old coot," Lucifer taunted mockingly as he and Michael appeared in the already crowded study. "Maybe we should get their autographs before they get themselves killed."

"Oh, great, the goon squad," Dean mumbled sourly under his breath.

"They've already died several times," Michael argued drily. "I swear, you never pay attention!"

"Dumb and Dumber are a hell of a lot better than Grumpy Old Men," Gabriel countered easily. "How did you two 'Great Escape' this time anyway? Because Garner or McQueen, you two definitely aren't."

"We've been really, really good boys and promised to behave," Michael related with mocking sarcasm as he eyed Dean with obvious distaste, and hate.

"So angels _**can **_lie," Dean snarked casually. "Good to know."

"What do you mean, 'promised'?" Sam wondered uneasily.

"Hey, ya, Sammy," Lucifer greeted easily then commented with underlying menace. "Long time, no see. Miss me? Because I so missed you, bunk mate."

Gabriel moved in between the two and cautioned firmly, "They are off limits, Luci, and you know it." Lucifer sneered evilly while Michael inched closer to Dean. Dean backed up in response to Michael's movement forward, moving toward the front of the room.

"Worried, Dean?" Michael taunted smugly. "You should be. You and your stubbornness cost me . . ."

"Back away, Michael. He is protected," Castiel warned menacingly as he appeared in front of Dean, making sure that he was between Dean and Michael.

"What?" Michael asked innocently, carefully hiding his anger and irritation over his situation which he firmly blamed the two entities before him for. "I was only making conversation."

Castiel arched his eyebrow in disbelief then stared hard at his eldest brother. Michael threw up his hands in surrender as he backed away. Castiel only minimally relaxed his stance as he demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"You told us to find the demon and the trail leads here," Michael informed him easily.

"What?" Sam questioned in surprise.

Lucifer threw himself onto the couch to lounge back while he answered casually, "It's really so easy that any moron with a quarter of a brain could figure it out which is probably why this ill-equipped Scooby Doo troop didn't."

"At least," Dean allowed at the insult then he countered tauntingly, "We weren't repeatedly beat into cowering submission by little brother, 'nerd angel'."

"Really?" Sam snickered behind his hand while Gabriel, on the other hand, laughed outright, causing Lucifer to growl threateningly at both of them.

Michael narrowed his eyes at the taunt and he wondered, "How did . . .?"

"The demon . . ." Castiel interrupted quickly to distract his older brothers from figuring out about their bond.

"Has only been seen by the three people in this room in the last few months," Lucifer finished drolly. His head leaned back at the couch and stared at the ceiling while he recited with obvious boredom, "Which means it targeted you so you are the best lead we have, unless you know someone else who has had contact with it."

Gabriel and Castiel quickly stared at each other while they both interjected, "Crowley."

"Crowley?" Lucifer confirmed with only slight interest. "Really? He sure gets around."

"Have either of you talked to him since?" Michael wondered curiously. Both angels shook their heads. "Why not? He's obviously the best lead," he demanded with confusion, "I mean, Castiel was definitely busy but you, Gabriel, had plenty of time."

"Yeah, right," Gabriel scoffed irritably. "Because I've had nothing better to do than clean up everyone else's messes while my worthless older brothers kept up this stupid extended pissing match, including Lucifer killing me, and other angels just desert."

"Ha!" Lucifer exclaimed with satisfaction as he bounded up, "I knew it. I knew I didn't miss! I knew I didn't miss." Everyone glowered threateningly at him.

"Shut up, Luce," Michael ordered harshly, causing Lucifer to glare at him. He ignored that and reminded him meaningfully, "Focus."

"So no one's questioned the obnoxious little toad," Dean clarified.

"No," Gabriel admitted reluctantly.

"Well, that's easily remedied," Bobby prodded as he entered his two cents. "I got all the stuff here to summon him. Just give me a moment to get it together."

"In the meantime, we can question the others," Lucifer announced with flair, standing up and fixing the sleeves on his raggedy old opened button down shirt in a totally failed attempt to appear professional.

"Like hell," Dean growled warningly.

"Dean," Castiel cautioned, glancing at him unintentionally. Instantly, their eyes met and Dean flushed with heat, instantly arousing Castiel. In turn, Castiel's gaze flared, flaming Dean's desire.

"They do that often?" Lucifer wondered curiously. "It's kinda disturbing to watch."

"You're telling me," Sam agreed despondently.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and snarked easily as he walked in between the two, breaking their staring match. "Dean does that with everyone. It's a thing with him. He has a real staring fetish and, believe me, that's the very least of his fetishes."

"Oh, yeah? How would you know, Gabby?" Dean snarked aggressively, unable to help himself. "Did you watch, too? What is it with you angels and your freakin' watching people do private things kinks?"

Gabriel started to retort but Castiel caught his eye with a thundercloud expression and Gabriel knew Castiel was remembering Balthazar watching Dean a few months back. He knew he needed to redirect the conversation and fast before his temperamental brother went Basic Instinct on all their butts. In fact, he probably should try to find a way to give Castiel some alone time with his mate. That should get him in a better mood, but in the meantime . . .

Gabriel continued firmly, "He doesn't have any information on the demon because it neutralized Deano here before Dean even knew what hit him. Actually, the only objective thing in that whole warehouse was Crowley."

"Why was he the only objective one?" Michael wondered curiously. "Weren't you two there as well?"

"Yeah, but I had just been resurrected and had a mission to complete while Cassie here had a major infection going on before the demon neutralized him as well," Gabriel explained vaguely.

"Castiel was ill?" Lucifer verified with disbelief. "Was that leftover from going mortalish? Because, you know, _Gabby_, we don't get sick."

"I knew he'd catch something slumming like he was," Michael commented caustically.

"You could say that," Gabriel growled vaguely, so not liking the new nickname.

"Well," Dean interjected the unsolicited comment after he felt something inside his gut move slightly under his skin. Putting it off to hunger, he announced vaguely to the room at large, "this all sounds real interesting and all but I'm hungry so later." He turned and left the study, headed for the kitchen, going the roundabout way.

"Dean," Sam countered condescendingly, taking the shortcut and turning to meet Dean in the kitchen, "You just ate like two hours ago. You can't possibly be hungry now."

"Says who?" Dean grumbled uncooperatively while he opened the refrigerator. "We just finished chasing down a couple of wendigos so I worked all that off already. Time to recharge."

"Yeah, right," Sam scoffed. "Your jean size says differently. Try again."

"Bite me, bitch," Dean snarled irritably as he grabbed a sandwich and tore into it. Bobby picked that time to enter the kitchen in the search for ingredients so Dean demanded irritably with a mouth full of food, "Bobby, am I fat?"

Bobby's head popped up from the drawer he was digging in and he gave Dean a 'deer-in-the-headlights' stare before he frowned then scoffed dismissively, "What the hell, boy? You growing female parts now? Don't we have bigger fish to fry right now?"

"Mmmm, fish, fried fish, mmmm," Dean immediately repeated with obviously, extremely pleasured thoughts. Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes in exasperation at Dean's food focused mind going off on yet another food tangent. "I so want that for supper tonight. With hush puppies and coleslaw and . . ."

"Dude," Sam exclaimed with disturbed disgust. "You sound like Homer Simpson."

"Better than sounding like Marge," Dean insulted back swiftly. "Smarge."

"Dean," Castiel called out as he entered the kitchen then stopped suddenly and frowned while Lucifer commented from where he's been standing in the other doorway observing.

"You know," he observed cynically. "He has gained a few pounds since I saw him last but then he is also a couple of years older. You know how easily humans let themselves go. They hit middle age then are withered old husks before you know it. Mikey, you might want to check into your next vessel. Looks like this one's hosed up," Lucifer snarked spitefully.

"Cram it with walnuts, assbutt," Dean growled irritably, unable to believe he'd actually just asked Bobby what he did and started all this crap. Maybe he was growing . . . aw, hell, what the hell? Was he actually still thinking . . .?

To distract everyone, including himself, he questioned eagerly, "Need us to help with anything, Bobby?"

Bobby rolled his eyes slightly at the obvious segue then grabbed the ingredients out of the drawer and he ordered, "Sam, get the box out of the upstairs closet. You know the one from the Witnesses." Sam nodded and left, brushing past Castiel in the doorway headed to the stairs, while Bobby brushed past Lucifer in the other doorway and continued into the study.

Lucifer smirked mockingly at Dean then turned to follow Bobby inside. Castiel stared at Dean who immediately made eye contact while he plopped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth. Castiel used his grace to verify his brothers' locations then clarified with Dean through their bond, "Are you okay?"

Dean answered intently, "Yeah, just really wish . . ."

"That we were alone," Castiel finished with an intense heat that made Dean feel like he'd been stroked lovingly over his whole body. "The things I want to . . ."

Dean felt his eyes flutter involuntarily like they were about to close but he refused to drop the link with his angel. Castiel took advantage of that and sent images through their link, very graphic images of what Castiel would be doing to Dean if they were alone. Blood charged to Dean's erection and in seconds he was harder than he'd been in a while.

"You two going to join the group or wait for the DVD version?" Bobby snarked loudly from the other room, breaking their link.

Dean shivered slightly at the abrupt end of their mental connection. He fell back against the counter with a shudder while he tried to calm his raging arousal. He heard Castiel call out his name and he dismissed with soft hesitance, "I'm . . . good. Just . . . give me a second." Castiel nodded then left the room.

Dean wiped a hand over his face while he calmed himself but then he was distracted as he once again felt something move faintly within him. He froze instantly and waited, hoping he had just imagined that. He knew that he had wolfed down that sandwich very quickly so it was probably gas. _Right?_

He shifted to stand upright again and felt a sharp movement within him. _**Oh, crap**_, he mentally cursed, knowing that he definitely did not imagine that. _**What the freakin' hell?**_

He took another minute to run through all the possibilities but . . . another flutter took place as he placed his hand over his slightly rounded abs and he almost whimpered in distress, steadfastly denying the very real feel of something he had never imagined happening to him.

"Dean," Sam called out in warning, breaking him out of his panic.

Dean closed his eyes and pulled himself back together then slowly walked into the study, knowing he couldn't deal with this right now. He would take some time later, much later, when he was alone, very alone and . . . He entered the study slowly as he heard the demon speak, "Oh, wow. Was there an archangel convention that I didn't know about? What is up with my travel agent? I so need to fire him. Why couldn't he have been eaten instead of my tailor?"

He shook his head and refocused while he questioned curiously, "What's with the sudden reach around?"

"Crowley," Lucifer greeted easily with an almost purr but with barely disguised hidden menace. "Heard you got a promotion. What was it again? Something like, oh, yeah, 'King of Hell'?"

Crowley easily backtracked, "No, no, it was more like 'interim' King of Hell. Just keeping the chair warm for you and now that you're back, O Mighty One." Everyone rolled their eyes at the blatantly obvious groveling of the previously self-important, pathetic demon.

"Never mind that," Lucifer countered dismissively, fully planning on dealing with this upstart demon at a later date. "We want to know what _you_ know about this demon that infected our brother."

Crowley turned wide eyes on him and evaded innocently, "Which brother would that be?"

"That one right there," Michael pointed out forcefully as Castiel entered the room from the front door side.

Crowley turned and greeted tauntingly, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the angel formerly known as god. How's it hanging, Cassie? Have fun with your boy toy? Or was he not all that? In fact, where is the snarky little smart ass?"

Dean slowly entered the study from the kitchen side, filled with an enormous amount of dread suddenly, and not having a clue as to why. He knew he really didn't want to be there in the study and the focus of his discomfort seemed to be centered in the vicinity of the demon, Crowley. He heard Castiel counter firmly, "That is not of import. We need to know about the demon that was there that night."

He knew if Castiel was in the same room as Crowley then he needed to be there as well. He also needed to know what Crowley knew about all this crap. He inched forward as much as he could, feeling like he was moving through quicksand.

"Actually, I could stand to hear some more," Lucifer purred smugly, leaning in conspiratorially. "What boy toy are you referring to? Sammy here, maybe? Father knows he has the hair and touchy-feely personality for it."

"Lucifer," Michael rebutted harshly.

"Oh, it was smashingly . . .," Crowley gossiped with relish only to stop abruptly as a tortured scream sounded out from behind Michael and Lucifer.

In the next instant, an invisible blast wave slammed through the room, knocking everyone off of their feet and disrupting books and papers throughout the room. The angels were the first ones to recover and where on their feet while Sam and Bobby were still shaking their heads to clear them. Crowley stood as well and searched the room, wondering aloud, "What the hell was that?"

The archangels shrugged while Castiel searched the study then extended his grace to search the kitchen. He couldn't find what he was looking for. He growled menacingly as he advanced on Crowley, "Where is he? What did you do?"

Crowley's eyes flew open at the undeserved accusation and quickly denied, "I never!"

"What? Who? Huh?" Michael demanded in confusion, feeling like he'd missed something very important.

"All that's left now is when, how and why?" Lucifer teased sarcastically.

"Crap," Gabriel commented with resignation, quickly catching on. "The SOB did it again. Damn it. You really need to talk to him about that when we get him back. Houdini, he ain't. Sammy, are you guys hunting right now?" Sam stared at him with a stunned expression. "Sammy! Focus."

Castiel turned away from Crowley and answered solemnly, "The wendigos were destroyed so they'd finished that hunt. Talk to him about what?" Gabriel stared at him a moment then shook his head slightly, signaling a later time.

"Hey, where's Dumber?" Lucifer exclaimed irritably then commented facetiously. "He's too fat to move that quickly. The Flash, he isn't."

Sam finally snapped out of it and quickly checked the room. Seeing the yellow powder by the kitchen doorway, he bent down and touched it before sniffing the dust. He sighed heavily, "It's sulfur. A demon took him."

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I have no idea what's going to happen next. Let me know if you do. **_


	25. Chapter 25  The Suspicion

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

**Chapter 25 – The Suspicion **

A vicious snarl sounded and Gabriel barely stopped Castiel from ripping Crowley into little pieces. Gabriel hissed in a very soft whisper into his livid brother's ear, "Not yet. We need answers that he may have. Keep it together, brother."

Castiel growled menacingly and shot Gabriel a look which caused Gabriel to flinch in acknowledgement at the emotions involved. After all, Dean was no longer just Castiel's charge. Dean was now his mate and Castiel felt his absence deeply.

"Drama, much?" Lucifer snarked as he rolled his eyes at his siblings' theatrics.

Michael on the other hand narrowed his eyes and questioned solemnly but with underlying menace, "Something you need to tell us, Castiel? You wouldn't have . . . say, bonded to a certain vessel of mine, now would you? Because I would have to say that I would find that very offensive, not to mention, creepy in ways that defy words."

Crowley's eyes rebounded between the two as Castiel snapped out of it and stood stiffly erect. Gabriel answered glibly for his younger brother, "Oh, come on, Mikey. You know very well that they bonded when Castiel rescued him from Hell. They had to in order to repair the damage done. You know that because you're the one who allowed it to happen. If you didn't want them to bond, you should have gone yourself."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," Michael retorted hotly, ignoring the truth of his younger brother's words.

"Oh, enough of this," Lucifer exploded irritably. "We all know that angels only top, especially grunt soldiers, and I seriously doubt HeMan, so-called Master of _his_ Universe, is secure enough to bottom. Now, can we please return to the subject at hand? Was that _the_ demon?" Bobby was severely shocked and disturbed by the amount of gratitude he had for Lucifer in that moment.

Crowley arched his eyebrows and evaded defensively, "I haven't the foggiest."

"What do you mean . . .?" Sam started to prodded.

Crowley glared at him and demanded hotly, "What part of I. Don't. Know. escapes your reasoning? Imbecile!" Sam glared angrily at the demon while his face flushed with the heat of his ire.

"That's it," Castiel dismissed with impatience. "You tell me what you know of this, all this, including what just happened to Dean, or _**we**_ are going to tour your torture chamber. What was it you called it? Our first date," Castiel finished promised menace.

"Oh! Bam! I was right! It was Crowley." Lucifer rejoiced excitedly tangent to the conversation at hand then added with a disgusted grimace, "We'll save the prize until later, though. I really don't feel like being touched right now in light of this development."

"Oh, wow, Luci. Once again, TMI," Gabriel observed with a decidedly disgustingly green tint.

"Our first date? Possibly, but then you learned a lot more after that, from the pizza man, according to Meg," Crowley taunted without concern.

"Ha!" Michael exclaimed eagerly, desperately looking for a way out of paying Lucifer for that bet. "Told you it wasn't Crowley."

"Enough," Bobby snapped impatiently. "Where is he, Crowley, before I send out a bounty for your bones?"

"No need," Sam argued emotionlessly. "I have Ruby's knife. We don't need his bones." Sam stared at Crowley like he was slowly dissecting a bug just to maximize its pain.

"See," Crowley pointed out with reasonable satisfaction. "That. That right there is the reason. All of you creatures are way too ready to do questionable, painful things to my person so, yes, I set up plan B because I knew, sooner or later, you would want to question me."

"Where is he?" Castiel demanded with unreasonable ire while he forced Gabriel back so that he could step closer to the much hated demon.

"I don't know!" Crowley denied in an impatient, but manly screech.

"But you just said . . .," Michael started, only to be cut off abruptly.

"I set it up the general gist, not the details, okay!" Crowley argued hotly while everyone's glared told him to hurry his explanation. "I told my underling to capture the smug smart ass for insurance purposes only, if I was summoned by you. Once I got here, I sent them a message. I will send him . . ."

A nicely dressed, trim African American appeared in the study in front of Bobby's desk but right outside of the devil's trap. He staggered slightly with pain then fell to his knees and coughed up some blood. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve before glancing up at his superior.

"Oh, bugger me," Crowley cursed irritably. "What the hell happened now?"

The demon shook his head in confusion and stared with wide open, shocked eyes. He stammered unsteadily, "I . . . I don't . . . I grabbed him like you ordered but then . . . then . . . it burned so much . . . it . . ." He glanced at the angels surrounding him, flinching all of them while their grace automatically bombarding his evil essence.

He swallowed hard and hissed with soft reluctance, "It felt like them, one of them."

Crowley arched his eyebrows and clarified with amazement, "One of them kidnapped him from your kidnapping?"

"Yes," the other demon hissed angrily then shimmered away.

"Hey!" Crowley objected seriously. "I didn't dismiss you. I swear, demons these days. No respect whatsoever. It's like they don't even know the meaning of the word, no matter how many times I carve it into their bodies."

"You're telling me," Lucifer griped irately, totally on board with the water cooler bitch session. "He didn't even acknowledge my presence. That's gratitude for you. Stupid Entitled Generation. They're worse than the X and Y generations and were they bad. I mistakenly thought it couldn't get any worse. Man, don't even get me started."

"Too late," Gabriel snarked under his breath.

"Right," Crowley agreed adamantly with his boss, Lucifer.

Castiel growled lower and longer, causing Gabriel to focus on his brother. Concern in Gabriel's eyes told Castiel that he was close to losing it. He had to keep it together to find Dean. Then he was going to chain the stupid, trouble magnet so firmly to him that he would never have to go through this again.

"So which one of you dicks took him this time?" Sam snapped irately, seriously losing patience with the whole situation. He was so going to lock his brother in the panic room when he got Dean back. He'd make sure that neither angels nor demons could penetrate it. That way, he would have to go through these stupid whirlwind emotions all the time.

All the angels stared at one another for a brief second before Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the irate Winchester and pointed out seriously with underlying menace, "We've been here the entire time, Samuel. So what exactly are you accusing us of?"

"Balthazar," Gabriel acknowledged softly, resulting in all eyes focusing on him.

"You never did find him, did you?" Sam concluded with dread.

"No," Gabriel admitted reluctantly, not really wanting to believe that of one of his brothers would do such a thing, especially a brother who knew exactly what it would do to Castiel.

"No. He wouldn't have," Castiel denied hesitantly. "He knows . . ."

"Yeah, he does," Gabriel agreed firmly. "And you know how he . . ."

"Knows what?" Sam wondered uneasily.

"Yeah, knows what?" Lucifer questioned with all the enthusiasm of the local gossip.

Crowley smiled evilly and started wickedly, "Oh, all the things that he _could_ know, especially about Mr. Macho. After all, wasn't Balty the one who 'found' your cell phone a while back, right, Castiel?" Castiel narrowed his eyes in remembrance and warning.

Gabriel frowned heavily and wondered, "What the hell does his phone have to do. . ."

"Well, it is a picture . . ." Crowley eagerly answered, only to trail off at the sudden appearance of Castiel in his personal space bubble.

In the background, they both heard Gabriel hit his forehead with his palm and mutter under his breath, "Of all the stupid, freakin' . . ."

Castiel gripped Crowley's sports jacket tightly and pulled the demon in so that they were face to face with barely a millimeter of free space between them. Castiel promised menacingly in a voice barely above a whisper, "One. More. Word. About that and I. Will. Annihilate. You. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Crowley answered easily, knowing when to stop pushing an especially emotional disturbed angel.

Castiel's cell phone rang out in the sudden silence that followed. Apparently, everyone could tell how close Castiel was to complete exploding. Castiel quickly took out his phone and answered it hopefully, "Dean?"

"What the hell, Cass?" Dean exclaimed in extreme frustration. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Where are you?" Castiel questioned quickly while he walked over to Gabriel. He stared intently at his brother, relaying his wishes through his stare. Gabriel nodded in understanding and acceptance.

"Apparently, a hotel room . . . looks vaguely familiar." Dean trailed off as he searched through the drawers for hotel stationary. He found it and recited quickly, "Seattle, Washington. The Lodge. Room 112."

"How did you get there?"

"How the hell should I know? I just . . .," Dean trailed off again as he stared at Castiel who now stood directly in front of him. He slowly closed and turned off his phone as he swallowed thickly then finished dazedly, "just woke up here."

The fact that Castiel was standing directly in front of him without anyone else around undermined his rational thought processes. All his brain seemed willing to acknowledge was the fact that his mate was present and available for him. He dropped his phone and slammed Castiel into the wall behind him. His lips swooped down to capture Castiel's in a consuming, arousing kiss, designed to melt any and all resistance. He latched onto Castiel's lips and tried to drink in his angel's essence.

Castiel was bombarded with intense desire as his mate drank from him like he was starved. He moaned helplessly in desire while he tried to figure out why he couldn't let this happened. Unfortunately, his mate's tongue swept through his mouth with a thoroughness that shorted out his brain cells. All Castiel could do was respond enthusiastically which he easily did.

Dean moaned in response to his mate's moan and wrapped his hands into Castiel's silky black hair. He gently tugged Castiel's head to the side so that he could feast on that expanse of skin. His lips traveled across Castiel's cheek and on down to Castiel's neck. He kissed and sucked his way down to where Castiel's neck met his shoulders. He bit down slightly, causing Castiel to jump slightly then wither as he sucked the sting away.

Castiel grabbed Dean around the waist and ground their hips together, resulting in more pleasured moans. He heard Dean's panted request, "Clothes, Cass." Castiel mojo'd their clothes away and felt Dean move down to one of his nipples. Castiel's head fell back against the wall while his mate drove him crazy with his kittenish licks, sucks and soft bites. He closed his eyes to summon all the self-control he had.

Dean whimpered slightly at the overwhelming desire coursing through him. He so needed to be bonded to his mate. He needed Castiel, Castiel's grace, any part of Castiel that he could get. He sunk to his knees on his downward trek of his angel's human body.

Suddenly he was eye level with Castiel's very hard erection. His eyes almost closed at the gorgeous sight before him but he was so hungry. Without another thought, he swallowed down the pleasure-filled pulsing organ. His pleasured moan ended with a needy whimper while he concentrated slowly on sucking all that he could out of Castiel.

Castiel's eyes flew open at the intensely warm, moist sensation surrounding his pulsing hard organ and he quickly stared down at the half-closed eyes of his mate. His eyes quickly took in the flush, pleasured face but centered on those very full, lush lips stretched amazingly tight over his engorged cock. His blood flowed hotter and his breathing sped up at the sight and sensations.

Dean whimpered again at the constant driving need to really taste his mate. His hands moved from holding Castiel's hips down to caress down the outside of his thighs then slowly moved to ghost over the sensitive inside, stimulating the already over-stimulated angel. Dean's hands reached where Castiel's legs met at the angel's groin while the angel groaned desperately in response. Dean could tell Castiel was close. Dean used one hand to caress Castiel's soft sack, rolling it and massaging it in the one hand, while the other gripped Castiel's cock tightly and pumped it.

"Oh, crap. Dean!" Castiel exclaimed in ecstasy while he gripped Dean's head and thrusted deep inside his mate's perfect mouth then erupted. He shot his cum down his mate's throat and his eyes rolled in response to the feel of his mate swallowing all he could around Castiel's thick hard cock. "Damn, Dean," Castiel praised around his pants for oxygen that he didn't need.

Dean swallowed all that came out of Castiel, mewling in pleasure at the treasured reward. A really warm, comforting sensation originated from deep within him and grew exponentially. He basked in the glow while he gently licked and sucked Castiel clean, unconsciously thanking the graciously cooperating organ for giving him what he'd needed so desperately.

His eyes closed in blissful response. He felt Castiel pull him up and gently press him against the wall. Castiel latched on to his parted lips and kissed his mate deeply, tasting Dean's essence mixed with his own.

"Damn it, Dean," Castiel cursed softly. "You are way too good at that." Castiel kissed him deeply again while Dean responded easily but was obviously blissed out after his well-deserved treat. Castiel pulled back and had to check. He glanced down and saw that Dean was still erect but apparently not very urgent.

Castiel sighed heavily and suggested reluctantly, "I guess we should head back."

That snapped Dean out of it slightly and he argued groggily while pulling Castiel in closer, "No. Have to have you, Cass. Don't know when . . ."

Castiel leaned in and kissed him deeply for a long time. Their tongues warred and meshed lazily, still drinking in each other. Castiel pulled back to let Dean breath while Castiel took his turn at marking Dean's neck and shoulders, below his shirt line.

"You've already had me, Dean," Castiel reminded him with a slightly delicious shudder. "You sucked me so hard and perfectly then swallowed all of me down like you were dying without it. Shit, Dean. I'm already hard remembering it."

Dean whimpered slightly in remembrance as well then admitted reluctantly, "Needed it. Needed it so bad. Need you. Still need you. Inside. Deep inside. Please, Cass. Need to be fucked by you."

"Dean," Castiel sighed with unadulterated pleasure. "Damn it, you have no idea what you do to me when you are so completely needy." Castiel unconsciously tugged on Dean's hair, resulting in an unrestrained, needy mewl. He latched onto Dean's neck while he gripped Dean's hips and flew them to the bed.

Dean's back slammed into the bed forcefully but he didn't care as he reached out and gripped Castiel's wings gently. He felt Castiel jump slightly in surprise and leaned up to kiss his mate before requesting with a needy whimper, "Want to feel them too, Cass. Please. Want to feel everything."

Castiel rolled his eyes in an attempt to keep from rushing through this. His mate made him so completely horny that it was a trial to not just take his mate immediately. Then Dean did it to him again.

Dean spread his legs eagerly for his mate and moved his hips up invitingly while he whispered into Castiel ear, "Now. Cass. Want you now."

"Dean," Castiel started to protest, knowing that Dean, being human, couldn't compensate for the pain of being stretched suddenly and it had been weeks since they were last together. He captured Dean's lips in a desperate kiss while he pressed down and up with his hips, grinding their erections together. They swallowed each other's pleasured moans while Dean stoked and caressed Castiel's oil rich feathers. Castiel shuddered with pleasure while his wings ghosted over Dean's skin all over and Castiel's oil slick finger prodded at Dean's once again tight entrance.

Dean finally had to break the all-consuming kiss to gasp for air. He felt Castiel trail his lips down Dean's neck which he arched to allow Castiel even more access. His legs automatically spread even wider at the first touch against his sensitive entrance. As slick finger coated the outer ring of his entrance, Dean moved his hips up and felt the finger slid inside easily.

Dean mewled at the pleasured pulses throbbing through him at just the finger stretching him. He clenched around the finger and tried to pull it while he tugged lightly Castiel's wing feathers then soothed by ghosting a light hand over them. He arched his neck up and pulled lightly then managed to get a wing bone in his mouth to suck on.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed in ecstasy while he shoved two fingers into Dean's tight channel. He groaned in pain at the intensity of desire riding him while Dean sucked on his overly sensitive wing. Then Dean lightly scrapped his teeth on that sensitive bone and it was over. Castiel couldn't hold back anymore.

Dean sensed the animalistic change in Castiel and welcomed it as he felt his ass being lifted and shifted in position. He barely felt the blunt tip of Castiel large erection before it speared him up the middle, leaving a sharp burn in its wake. The burn and slight pain only intensified his need as he gripped Castiel's ass and pressed down as hard as he could.

"Oh, fuck, Cass," He mewled with pleasure, even though his tight slick channel pulsed and clenched at the abrupt invasion. His channel spasmed with delight, adding to that overly full feeling. He felt his own erection about to explode. He tried to hold it back but Castiel was already too far gone and clamped his hand down over Dean's scar. He leaned over and growled when he bit into Dean's neck over the same spot as last time but in reverse.

"Cass!" Dean exclaimed in a loud pleasured scream while his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his needy cock erupted with cum shooting out as far as their chests. It added to the slide of the sweaty, oiled bodies. Dean arched in response to his white hot orgasm and their bond being opened again. Involuntarily Dean rambled and cursed at the intensity of the brilliant ecstasy until he passed out in exhaustion.

Castiel came hard inside his human at the opening of their mating bond while he heard Dean's rambled words of praise and exhilaration. He felt his knot form inside Dean while his human passed out from the pleasure. He smiled slightly and allowed his grace to touch Dean's soul. He sighed in unimagined relief as he felt the rightness of being together this way. He let his body relax slightly and enjoyed the closeness.

He was unaware of when he had drifted off but soon found himself in a very strange dream. He frowned in confusion as he watched Dean progress through the dream like this wasn't the first time he'd dreamed it. He started to say something when he sensed it. In shock, he yanked back his grace as quickly as he could.

Dean startled awake in shock at the sudden change in feelings. It had hurt something deep inside him which caused him to automatically regulate his breathing. He quickly found Castiel staring down at him in surprise and wondered hoarsely, "What . . . what the hell just happened?"

Castiel stared at him in confusion and countered curiously, "What do you think just happened?"

"Well," Dean started uncertainly. "We were enjoying each other then suddenly you left me. It kinda hurt, like physically, or something. Why did you yank away like that?"

Castiel continued to stare at him for a long moment then finally spoke hesitantly, "I broke the link because it felt like something was sucking my grace away." He paused thoughtfully, taking in Dean's shocked expression, but before Dean could say anything, he dismissed easily, "I know it wasn't you, Dean, but . . ."

Castiel trailed off then winced and sighed reluctantly as he finally admitted, "I think we need to get back and at least talk to Gabriel. There is definitely something going on with you, Dean, and we need to find out what."

"Wait a minute," Dean argued with an almost hurt voice. "You think I'm stealing your grace."

Castiel shook his head and denied adamantly, "Not you." He shifted over his mate and moved his hand to rest it against Dean's slightly rounded abs. He stared meaningfully at Dean while Dean swallowed thickly, not wanting to hear anymore at that point.

He was about to suggest that they needed to get dressed when something moved against Castiel's hand. Castiel's eyes flared wide and quickly caught Dean's. Dean flushed in embarrassment even though he wasn't sure what he was embarrassed about, except the fact that he'd been hiding that from, well, everyone. Castiel stared hard at Dean who gnawed his bottom lip slightly before prompting uneasily, "Clothes, Cass. We'll need our clothes."

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I have no idea what's going to happen next. Let me know if you do. **_


	26. Chapter 26  The Issue

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

**Chapter 26 – The Issue**

"I'm BORED!"

"We know!" Michael snapped irately as Lucifer before turning to Gabriel to point out impatiently, "It's already been forty-five minutes and it shouldn't have taken more than five. Someone should go check on him."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, mentally allowing himself, ten more minutes, tops. After all, he so didn't want to sear his eyes out by interrupting their reunion but they, both the couple and everyone present at Bobby's house, needed to know what was going on. Or, at least, if the couple was alright. Gabriel was pretty sure that they were but one never knew with Winchesters. Or Castiel.

Meanwhile, Sam paced the hallway irritably while he grumbled under his breath about this stupid ass brother turning off his phone and making it impossible to track his GPS. Bobby buried his head into research while Crowley sat in the chair that Lucifer reluctantly gave him in the trap. Lucifer then proceeded to drive all of them nuts with his whiny, bratty comments.

"I'm freakin' bored!" Lucifer exclaimed with immense frustration. "This is worse than the box."

"Seriously?" Michael and Gabriel demanded disbelievingly.

Lucifer blinked at them in surprise and smiled with pleasure as he answered easily, "Of course not. Just making sure you weren't tuning me out again. Always hated it when Sam did that."

"Is that even possible?" Crowley snarked under his breath.

"Not really," Michael bitched under his breath. Gabriel rolled his eyes slightly at the impeding fight.

A sudden gust of air displaced by wings signaled their brother's return. Castiel appeared in the entryway between the kitchen and study with Dean who stumbled forward slightly, catching himself on the doorway, and cursed, "Damn it, Cass. What the hell is up with the rough landings lately?"

"Dean, I will tell you once again, it is not me," Castiel argued irritably with barely restrained patience. "You are the one fighting it."

"Like hell," Dean huffed loudly and stormed into the study. He only got a few feet before he stopped abruptly, unable to make himself move forward another inch. He grimaced at the discomfort he felt all over but was mainly centered in his abdomen region. He remembered how he had felt it earlier at about the same distance from Crowley.

"It's about damn time," Sam snapped irritably from the other doorway but Dean's total focus was on Crowley who stared at Dean in shocked surprise then busted out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny, Chuckles?" Dean bit out irritably, feeling completely out of sorts with, well, everything.

"Oh, this is just too good," Crowley crowed with ill-disguised pleasure before chortled enough to fall out of his chair.

Dean scanned the room and found everyone else was also starring at the demon in obvious confusion. Dean glanced back at Castiel who frowned heavily in Crowley's direction. Castiel moved into the trap with the demon and pulled him up by the lapels. Castiel snarled menacingly in Crowley's face, "What the hell is so funny, demon?"

Crowley smirked in his face and taunted wickedly, "Wouldn't you like to know, darling. Tell you what. I'll tell your boy toy there and he'll relay it to you. Send him over here."

"I don't think so," Castiel argued distrustfully. "I am not going to let you get your filthy hands on him."

"Oh, touchy about our playthings, are we?" Crowley mocked softly then taunted more. "Not wanting to share? Too bad. Looks like you will have to soon, whether you want to or not."

He projected his voice beyond Castiel, stating, "I need to have a one-on-one with pretty boy over there. I will tell him and only him."

"So tell me already!" Dean snapped irritably over all the dramatics.

"You sure you want me saying what I need to say to the room, at large?" Crowley cautioned meaningfully.

"Dean, no," Castiel argued firmly, not trusting the demon for an instant.

Dean scoffed dismissively. He had read the demon's eyes and knew what he was implying. He drew in a deep breath then steeled himself and took another step toward the demon. He flinched automatically at the increase in discomfort that seemed to torch his whole body. Stubbornly, he clenched his jaw and took another step then felt a stabbing pain shot through his gut. Unfortunately, he fell forward to his knees as he leaned over clutching his stomach.

"Dean!" Castiel, Sam and Bobby all called in shock but the only one who made it to Dean's side was Castiel. Sam and Bobby only managed a few steps. Castiel touched his shoulder and Dean lashed out, throwing Castiel off and back a few inches.

Dean's head jerked up and he glared at the demon whom flinched slightly before smirking mockingly. Crowley laughed again before sitting back down in his chair to watch the show. He summoned some of his Craig whiskey in a short glass and proceeded to take a drink while the drama unraveled in front of him.

"Holy crap!" Gabriel and Sam exclaimed simultaneously while Bobby just took a step back.

Lucifer just busted out laughing hysterically while Michael exclaimed in shock, "No way. I don't believe it."

"Better believe it," Balthazar countered with amusement before laughingly addressing Dean, "Love the new look. It's so . . . you." Balthazar then joined his brother in hysterical laughter.

"Uh, Dean, your eyes are kinda glowing," Sam announced uneasily.

Dean frowned in disbelief and fought the pain while he edged back away from the demon. Castiel grabbed his shoulder again and pulled him back to the doorway. Dean sighed in relief then shook Castiel's hand off. He glared at Castiel and demanded, "Are my eyes glowing?"

Castiel bit his lip slightly and reluctantly admitted, "Uh, well, actually, your skin is, too, slightly."

"I'm glowing? Since when am I glowing?" Dean verified again, not wanting to belief that he had yet another problem or symptom from all this crap. New whoops of laughter sounded in the study.

"What the hell?" Dean snarled, completely out of patience with everything. His stomach still cramped like a bitch and he felt completely drained. He turned toward the kitchen and stalked through it.

"Dean?" Castiel called out with concern.

Dean didn't stop or turn around. He called over his shoulder rudely, "I got to pee, okay? I'm sure everyone can live without me for five freakin' minutes."

He stomped past Sam and Gabriel in the other doorway to the study and slammed into the bathroom on the ground floor. He moved quickly to the toilet and took care of his business. He paused as he was cleaning up, trying to make sense of the small amount of blood coming out of places it shouldn't.

"That's one more thing to add to the constantly growing list," Dean muttered to himself. He quickly cleaned himself up and quietly exited the room, automatically listening to the conversation that he knew concerned him. He crept closer and hid right beside the doorway to the study that Sam and Gabriel had been in.

"He so does to bottom," Lucifer chortled hysterically, causing Dean to close his eyes and lean his head back in angry embarrassment. "Otherwise, how would he be in such a condition?"

"I'm telling you, it's not possible," Michael insisted adamantly. "In order for such a thing to happen, he would have had to have sex with an angel, recently."

"Ah, we finally have intellectual contact," Crowley crowed laughingly.

"Crowley!" Castiel hissed warningly.

"What? I thought you wanted information about the demon," Crowley argued innocently.

"What does the demon have to do with . . .?" Michael trailed off as he observed the uncomfortable faces of his brothers. He rolled his eyes and demanded hotly, "You know, if you're going to keep stuff from us on this hunt, we aren't going to be of much use."

"Oh, that's not the only reason," Gabriel snarked tauntingly.

"Gabriel," Castiel warned tautly.

Gabriel sighed heavily then stared hard at Castiel before he admitted reluctantly, "In light of Dean's condition, we . . . Father, I really hate saying this but we have to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Lucifer stopped laughing long enough to ask. "How he made HeMan into his little bitch?" he chortled with amusement. He turned to Gabriel and teased, "And you thought HeMan didn't bottom! You haven't seen BA Castiel."

"Well, considering Cassie, our little nerd angel, repeatedly beat the stuffing out of you two in the box, I'll have to agree. Dean didn't stand a chance," Gabriel snarked back mockingly while Crowley laughed at the disclosure.

"Oh, like you could have done any better against the nerd angel in heat," Lucifer grumbled sulkily.

"How right you are, mate? Dean never stood a chance," Crowley added in wickedly. "Never actually stood come to think of it. Might not have been able to, but, he was definitely artfully arranged for the little nerd angel."

Castiel hissed in warning but Gabriel stopped him. "Cassie." Gabriel stared at him intently and, after a long moment, Castiel slumped slightly. Gabriel turned to his older brothers and related, "Look. This demon we are hunting captured and infected Dean with a substance. Cassie here, of course, went to rescue him but the demon infected Cassie, too, with a bite to the neck."

"And a sword to the heart," Crowley amended enthusiastically.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and clarified, "The sword was infected as well?"

"I have no idea," Crowley answered honestly, "but one would have to wonder what the point would be of infecting you if it was also trying to kill you. Seems one would negate the other, don't you think?"

Gabriel allowed reluctantly, "He has a point there."

"Unfortunately," Castiel regretfully admitted.

"What were you infected with?" Michael prodded for clarification.

"We, uh, are . . . unsure," Castiel evaded hesitantly.

Gabriel took over the recitation, "As close as we can figure, it was an extremely heavy dose of . . . well, lust."

"Lust?" Michael verified disbelievingly while Lucifer resumed rolling on the floor laughing. "Lust? Since when can a demon infect us like that?"

Lucifer wiped his eyes and panted hysterically, "Probably because of the mortality he briefly flirted with. And then laid! Hope they at least had drinks," he giggled.

Castiel tilted his head questioningly then admitted, "I drank a liquor store once." Lucifer set off on another peal of laughter.

Gabriel shook his head at his hysterical brother then insisted, "This is serious. I healed Castiel after the attack but it did nothing to this venom."

Michael arched his eyes in understanding of the matter's seriousness and continued, "So what you are telling me is that Cassie and Dean had sex because of this so-called venom?"

"Well, the venom and the scene," Crowley mocked teasingly, taking the opening given. "After all, to see his charge, completely nude, and aroused, primed, if you will. Tied down in such a submissive . . ."

"Enough," Castiel bit out menacingly, fighting his arousal at this precious memory. He could feel his half hard erection already. He didn't need to be focused on that right now when he had so many other things that needed to be resolved.

"Wow, I'm almost aroused with that picture," Lucifer commented casually, not expecting what happened next.

Castiel snarled possessively and sucker punched his sibling. He warned harshly, "You will never touch him."

"Geez, possessive much?" Lucifer bitched while testing his jaw gingerly.

"Yes," Castiel hissed menacingly.

Lucifer made a face then turned to Michael and mouthed, _Wow. Touchy_. Michael rolled his eyes at Lucifer and turned back to the others as Balthazar spoke up.

"This is all well and good but you are all avoiding the real issue here which is his issue," Balthazar stated dryly.

Lucifer huffed in derision, "Yeah, right. Not possible."

"What do you mean?" Balthazar demanded hotly. "Cassie, angel, plus Dean, human, make baby, Nephilim."

All three archangels shook their heads in unison before Gabriel piped up, "It's not quite that easy, Balty."

"What . . .?" Balthazar started hesitantly.

"First of all," Michael started briskly. "Nephilim were born of women and the Fallen. As far as we know, Cassie isn't a fallen and Dean . . . well, never mind. Secondly, there are certain rituals which were never told to anyone. Only archs know of them and there's no way we told. Correct?" He was relieved when both of his brothers nodded solemnly in agreement.

Michael continued, "That means that there's no way Cassie could have done that, especially if he was under the influence of something else."

"But the glowing," Balthazar argued unconvinced.

Michael turned to Castiel and questioned, "Have you had any side effects since that time?"

"Uh, side effects?" Castiel stalled evasively.

"I don't think he wants to know how good Dean was," Balthazar dismissed. "Or that you keep . . ."

"Oh my Father, his heat," Lucifer concluded laughingly at the very red faced angel.

"Oh, I so didn't need to hear that," Michael complained disgustedly. "I do need a new vessel. Uck!" Balthazar and Gabriel couldn't help an involuntary laugh at that and Michael's expression.

"I had a vision of an alternate reality not long after," Castiel related quickly, not wishing to discuss, or have his sex life discussed anymore. "I died in it. Dean had many, many more that almost drove him insane. He also was very sick for a . . . a time." All of them noticed how Castiel trailed off uncertainly.

"Let me guess," Balthazar offered dryly. "Nausea and exhaustion." Castiel nodded solemnly.

Michael narrowed his eyes and verified, "And it started right after the demon attack?"

"Yes," Gabriel and Castiel answered together.

"So he could be carrying . . .," Michael started only to shut down quickly.

"No, he's not," Castiel snarled angrily.

Dean frowned heavily and decided it was time for him to make an appearance. He turned and stepped only a little way into the room to find both Sam and Bobby asleep in chairs. Apparently the angels hadn't wanted a human audience to this discussion.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little, er, big mother-to-be," Crowley crowed with undisguised amusement from his chair.

"I will stab you in your face," Dean threatened menacingly. He waited for Crowley to hold up his hands in acquiesce before he turned to Castiel and demanded irately with a strained, hoarse voice, "Dude, did you Juno me?"

Castiel stared hard at him while he tried to figure out yet another of Dean's constant pop culture references then admitted finally, "I do not . . ."

Dean rolled his eyes in frustration, not willing at this moment to admit how totally cute he found his angel when this happened. Gabriel stepped in and translated humorously, "Cassie, Deano here is asking if you knocked him up."

"I did not knock him anywhere. Why would I hit him?" Castiel wondered in confusion while he still looked at them totally blank. Lucifer laughed harder.

Balthazar gave it a try by translating, "Did you put a bun in Dean's oven?"

"What oven . . .?" Castiel started then gave up when Lucifer butted in.

Lucifer saw the fun involved here so he piped in, too. "Killed his rabbit?"

Crowley joined in with a smile, "Upped his duff? Or, possibly, upped the kyte?

"Ooh, pupped!" Lucifer added excitedly. "Did you doggy him?"

"Silence!" Dean commanded firmly, not knowing that his eyes glowed slightly in his ire. "Did you get me pregnant, Cass?"

"I, uh, . . ., well, I . . .," Castiel hesitated uncertainly under the focused stares of everyone not asleep in the study.

Dean's eyes widened exponentially at the telling sign of Castiel's hesitation. _**Oh, crap**_, he panicked mentally. _**No way in . . .**_

"Castiel," he warned with soft menace. "Tell me that you didn't . . . that I'm not . . . that . . . shit, just tell me," he finally begged desperately. Lucifer and Crowley continued to laugh in the background.

Michael narrowed his eyes at his younger brother and demanded, "How? How did you know what to do, Castiel?"

Castiel reluctantly dragged his eyes from his mate and answered honestly, "I don't know. It just came to me when . . ."

"When what, Castiel?" Michael prodded.

"In the warehouse," Gabriel guessed with dread. "After the demon. Right?"

"Yes," Castiel answered in an almost hiss.

"Yeah, we really need to find the sucker," Michael agreed wholeheartedly.

"What about . . .?" Balthazar trailed off with a general gesture toward Dean.

Dean glared back but doubted that Balthazar saw it since Castiel's back was suddenly in his face. Castiel let out a warning growl in Balthazar's direction but Michael eased the tension as he determined honestly, "Look, I know what you are saying, Balthazar, and I agree on some levels but I'm not sure what is going on yet. I mean, if Dean's been showing symptoms since the initial infection, it could have affected whatever's in there."

"If it's Neph . . ."

"Then we will deal with it," Michael stated firmly, ignoring Dean's and Castiel's glares. "But until we figure it out, we need to find this mystical demon and just keep an eye out. Why did you kidnap Dean earlier anyway?"

Balthazar scoffed laughingly, "Not me. I was keeping an eye out on Cro-Magnon there. I saw the demon snatch and went to help out when daddy's baby let out a hell of a blast. When everything cleared, Deano was gone and with those damn rib sigils, I couldn't find him."

Castiel relaxed slightly then turned to Dean with a concerned frown. He questioned, "How do you feel?" Then amended quickly, "Physically?"

Dean started to answer sarcastically but then realized why he was asking. He sighed and answered reluctantly in a very low voice, not really wanting to talk to Castiel at all right now, "Exhausted and still sore from earlier when you yanked away." He glanced at the others then stared meaningfully at Castiel in question. Castiel shook his head slightly so Dean glared at him but finished with the truth, "And this whole baby thing might not be an issue much longer." He started directly at Castiel and told him while sporting a completely flushed face, "I'm bleeding, you know, there, and there is no reason that I should be."

"Aw, and I so wanted to see Deano in labor," Crowley taunted with evil relish.

Both Castiel and Dean ignored everyone else while Castiel clarified, remembering earlier, "You're cramping and bleeding?"

"Oh, Father, he's PMS'ing, too," Lucifer concluded laughingly with purposeful inaccuracy.

Dean growled low in his throat but Castiel put two fingers to his forehead. Dean's eyes dropped but he fought it and mumbled sleepily, "What are you doing, Cass?"

"You need to rest and this conversation is over for now. Dean, stop fighting me and go to sleep," Castiel insisted irritably.

"No," Dean argued sleepily. "I sleep and your brothers kill me and the baby. Won't even wait for the miscarriage."

Castiel closed the distance between them and promised solemnly, "They will do nothing. I will protect both of you. I swear."

Dean stared deeply into those brilliantly, deep ocean blue eyes and saw the truth of his vow. Dean tried to give a slight smile but his eyes rolled back and he slumped bonelessly into Castiel's waiting arms. Castiel gently lowered him on the floor, planning on moving him later. He turned to his brothers and told them, "Whatever the fetus is, it's using Dean's soul when it needs additional power. It could very easily burn his soul out soon."

Gabriel nodded, "It makes sense that if it is angelic in nature, it would overreact to evil, or demons, as though its life is threatened."

"Without enough power of its own, it would use the nearest power source which would be Dean's soul," Michael finished. "You're right. It could very easily eat through his soul's energy, killing him, before it's even born." Michael and Lucifer exchanged a meaningful look and could tell they had an ally in Balthazar.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I have no idea what's going to happen next. Let me know if you do. **_


	27. Chapter 27  The Control

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

**Chapter 27 – The Control**

"Yes, well, this had been fun and all," Crowley started then paused as he admitted very ruefully. "And I actually do mean that for a change. But I do have some very, very important things to attend to so, if you don't mind, and even if you do . . ." He gestured to the devil's trap meaningfully.

"Not until you tell us about the demon I told you to control then you let get away," Castiel stated unbendingly. "Now talk."

Crowley smirked then responded mockingly, "Sure thing, _Daddy_-o. Or, is he . . . Hmm. Who does wear the pants, I wonder? Oh, this is all so Modern Family."

Castiel glared menacingly, reminding Crowley of the original demand, and Crowley rolled his eyes before relating, "I got distracted, okay? I had it in my control and called your big bro as ordered. Next thing I knew, it was gone."

"Convenient," Balthazar snarked disbelievingly.

"Not really," Crowley argued lightly. "I'm wondering why you haven't already considered the source. If anyone would know, it would be the father, right?" He continued with another pointed barb at Castiel. "Because a father always knows . . . you know, best, wouldn't you say, Cassie? Or did you really not know?"

"Asmodeus, the lust demon king," Michael concluded easily.

"Finally, at least one of you feather brains has a clue," Crowley snarked disdainfully. "That is, _if_ it was a lust _demon_."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel questioned warily.

"Nothing," Crowley dismissed easily. "After all, everyone agrees that it was a demon, right? No doubts whatsoever so . . ." He shrugged in dismissal. "Can I go now?"

"No. Now talk," Michael snapped irritably.

"You know," Lucifer interrupted casually from where he lounged back on the couch, appearing totally bored with all the current proceedings. "He kinda has a point there. I mean, what demon has the power to counter an archangel's power? Gabriel wasn't able to heal Cassie so . . ."

Castiel rolled his eyes in exasperation at the constant distractions. "I do not care what it is. We need to find it regardless, so what do you know of it?"

"Always were such a stickler except where it came to your anatomically correct Ken doll, and we all know how you love positioning him," Crowley taunted knowingly.

"Ugh, really, what's with all the oversharing lately?" Balthazar complained disgustedly while Gabriel and Michael agreed readily, "Yeah, dude, way too much info."

Lucifer questioned curiously, "Are there pictures or something? I mean, since everyone seems to know, you know, details."

Castiel growled menacingly and Crowley caught the hint then commented casually, "Very well then. I don't know anything of it other than what you know and the fact that I didn't even feel it twitch when it moved out from under my control. No fight. No strain. No force. No nothing. Just blink and gone, like I would like to be. Now can I . . ."

While Castiel was distracted, Balthazar mouthed to Lucifer that he would show the pictures later.

"You're saying there wasn't a battle of control or anything? At all? It just disappeared," Michael verified clinically.

"Did I not enunciate properly? Or did our little nerdy angel destroy your hearing while he _repeatedly_ beat the snot out of you in the box?" Crowley taunted irritably.

"Does anyone even know what it looked like?" Balthazar wondered idly. He rolled his eyes at the obvious 'not-a-clue' faces. "Oh, jolly good job, boyos," he praised sarcastically. "Spot on."

"Hey, it wasn't even there when I showed up and Cassie was already headed toward his baby daddy," Gabriel corrected defensively.

"What about Mr. Macho Bottoms?" Lucifer coined wryly.

"Do not call him that!" Castiel snarled angrily.

Gabriel quickly interceded, "No, he doesn't have a clue. Sam hunted the thing down so he might have some information when we wake them up."

Lucifer, however, completely ignored the hint and snarked under his breath to Michael, "Talk about way too touchy. Is he already in heat again or something? Isn't that only supposed to happen once a year or so? Oh, maybe it's PMS since he so ain't getting it anymore."

"Luce, shut up!" Michael snapped irritably, trying to keep up with Gabriel's conversation as well.

Balthazar wondered with inspiration, "Can you check Sam's laptop while he's out, Gabriel?"

Gabriel pursed his lips thoughtfully then allowed easily, "Possibly. I can try."

"I mean," Lucifer continued to ramble to the room aloud, "knocking up the All American Gigolo without permission will definitely put a crimp in their sex life for a while. Don't you think? Although they could probably still do doggie, even though he's pupped. That is, _**if **_Cassie could calm HeMan's hormones down. Always knew he was such a sissy anyway. I mean, the sword only worked through the power of Greyskull which was an elderly woman. And he wasn't squat without his sword. Talk about whupped. Actually, that analogy probably does apply. Huh."

"Lucifer," Michael ordered tightly.

"What?" Lucifer growled irritably, so completely feed up with his older brother's constant censure. "You know, you're just freakin' jealous that he gets a heat and you don't. We all know you're way, way too stuck-up to have sex without one. Probably why you've been such a ginormous bitch to everyone for the past few millennia, especially during the recent 60s and 70s when _**everyone**_ got some. Except you!"

Michael snarled angrily then charged Lucifer while Castiel ordered proactively, "Gabriel!"

Gabriel snapped his fingers immediately and managed to remove the other two archs before they totally destroyed Bobby's house, along with the human occupants inside. He commented casually as he found Sam's laptop, "Luci's right. Mikey so needs to get laid."

"Oh, I so do not need to hear another thing about any of our brothers' sex lives," Balthazar sneered primly. "I already know way too much about Cassie's as is. Speaking of ... catch, Cassie." He called as he tossed a black object toward Castiel. Castiel caught it with ease then studied it a moment.

Gabriel wandered over to take a look while he waited for the laptop to boot up. "And that is?"

"Why I disappeared," Balthazar related evasively. "Once I realized that the Neanderthal didn't do what he was supposed to, even after the second time around."

"It's a binding collar," Castiel concluded with concern after reading the Enochian engraved on the soft, thick, black leather. It has a silver clasp for securing it around someone's neck. "For Dean?"

"Well, if it was for you, I wouldn't have just tossed it to you, now would I?" Balthazar snarked bitingly while Castiel handed to Gabriel who also studied it.

"Don't get me wrong, Cassie, I think this is entire fiasco is a horrific idea in a long list of horrific ideas from the past three years, especially the Cro-Magnon you picked out to mate with. The other Winchester would have been a much better choice of the two, considering that he at least has some brain power, unlike Wonder 'where the hell are your brains' Boy there." Castiel growled slightly at the very intentional dig to his mate. Balthazar threw up his hands in surrender. "Yes, well, to each his own, I suppose, although you could do so, so very much better."

"Like you?" Castiel guessed softly.

Balthazar narrowed his eyes slightly, intent on setting Castiel straight, but Gabriel interrupted the budding disaster, "This will limit the child's powers without harm to either. Where did you find it?"

"Had it made. Called in a few favors, quite a few actually," Balthazar answered evasively.

Both of his brothers arched their eyebrows at the pointed evasion. Their whole body language plainly stated that they wanted more details but Balthazar was through talking. Finally Gabriel pointed out, "This will keep the child contained and prevent it from using its powers or Dean's soul as a power source like it has been."

"The former was the actual intention. I was completely unaware that it was using Dean's soul," Balthazar admitted ruefully. "On the other hand, it means that it isn't nearly as dangerous as I had originally believed which is beyond great news."

He paused a moment to gather his thoughts before he cautioned solemnly, "You do realize, Cassie, that if this is a Nephilim, what we will have to do?"

Castiel stared hard at his two brothers for a long moment before he steeled himself and answered in kind, "I am aware."

They both studied their little brother a long moment before Gabriel sighed heavily, "You're going to be difficult about this, aren't you?"

"What do you think, _brother_?" Castiel snapped back irritably.

Gabriel allowed a half smirk before he acknowledged wryly, "Duh. You will be just as stubborn as your mate and probably have just as many brains but . . ." He trailed off solemnly then finally admitted, "But I cannot blame you for it. I would wait as well, if it was mine."

"Seriously?" Balthazar verified with abundant disbelief. "I mean, come on. Do you not remember . . ."

"Of course, we remember," Gabriel cut him off with harsh abruptness. "None of us can forget that. But, Cassie's right. This _is_ different. Cassie's not Fallen. Dean is . . . well, Dean, for better or worse, not to mention, the righteous man of scripture. Plus, we don't know for sure what all is happening."

"But we do know _something_ is orchestrating it," Balthazar countered firmly, "and we believe it is a demon. They were both infected at the possible time of conception which means that the demon might have some control over it. It could be pulling strings right now." Immediately, all eyes turned to Dean whose eyes were, in turn, watching the scene and apparently had been.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all," Gabriel snarked with uncomfortable cynicism.

Castiel frowned slightly and observed reluctantly, "His eyes _are_ glowing slightly."

"Duh," Gabriel gibed caustically, "Why do you think we all are so freakin' concerned?"

"Cassie," Balthazar prodded uneasily with a soft voice, "the collar."

Castiel glanced down at the item then moved over toward Dean's prone figure. He noticed that as he moved, one of Dean's eyes tracked him while the other remained focused on his two brothers. He slowly squatted down besides Dean's head and leaned over to place the collar around Dean's neck. The eye closest to him watched him the whole time. Once he secured the collar and leaned back, he saw the eyes dim as they closed to sleep once again.

"Oh, ain't that sweet!" Lucifer crowed with undisguised sarcastic pleasure. "At least now, everyone knows who the bitch in this relationship is. Got a chain to go with that. No? Oh, I so know the wedding gift for you."

Gabriel slapped his palm to his forehead. Mikey slapped Lucifer on the back of the head. Both of them sported some cuts and bruises on their faces. Balthazar just shook his head and wondered over to check out Bobby's liquor, thinking he'd love a double right about now, possibly even a triple.

Castiel growled slightly then told Gabriel, "Let me know when you get a lead." He touched Dean's shoulder and flew them both to a nearby motel room.

"_**TOUCHY!**_" Lucifer exaggerated sarcastically. "What a brat! Even took his toy with him when he left this time." He turned to Michael and accused harshly, "You're the reason he never learned to share!" He flounced over to the couch and pointedly ignored Michael in favor of tormenting Crowley.

- SPN - SPN -

Castiel laid Dean down on his back on the motel bed and, with a touch, removed Dean's clothes, except for his boxers. He pulled the covers over Dean's lower half then thought away his own trench coat, suit jacket and tie. He laid down in the bed with Dean on his side, facing his sleeping mate.

He studied Dean's face for a moment, making sure that Dean's eyes were still closed. He saw that they were but had a hard time looking away from Dean's perfect face. He had to admit that he really liked how the new black leather collar looked on his mate. He felt himself start to harden and tore his eyes away the object of his arousal, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was definitely not the time for that.

Instead, he focused his attention on Dean's slightly protruding abdomen. He placed one of his hands gently on the top of the mound then closed his eyes as he concentrated his grace into his hand then Dean's body. He searched for the life hidden within while slowly moving his hand over the area.

He paused when he felt some of his grace reflected back then the tiniest brush of another life slid inquisitively against his hand. His grace was pulled in while it was investigated and he ignored the slight drain that resulted. He sensed a brief instant of recognition before his grace shot back at him and he felt a sharp, hard thump against his hand.

Dean let out a short yelp of pain as his eyes shot open and his left hand shot out to press against his abdomen in reaction. He hissed in angry shock, "Ow! Damn it. What the ...?"

His surprised emerald eyes took in Cass's shocked blue eyes and Dean quickly surveyed his surroundings. Obviously, Cass had taken him to another motel, just the two of them, which generally only meant one thing. Dean scrambled out of the bed, taking the sheet with him in a rare moment of unnatural embarrassment, and wrapped the sheet around him to hide his unfamiliar body.

"What the hell is going on now, Cass? This had better not be what it looks like," Dean warned harshly. "Because that so isn't happening again."

Castiel frowned heavily at that last bit of controversial information but decided to argue that later. He answered clinically, "I was trying to sense the being inside you, to find out if it was . . . okay. It seems angry."

"Well, that makes two of us." Dean barked out then arched his eyebrows in disbelief and repeated meaningfully, "Wait. _The being?_ It's a baby, Cass. Apparently, _**our **_baby. That you put in me without even asking. Again." Dean paused, taking in Castiel's shame-drawn face. He sighed heavily and demanded, "Seriously. What the hell, Cass?"

Castiel met his mate's eyes reluctantly and started uncertainly, "I . . ." He stopped then steeled himself and announced solemnly, "That is not _**ours**_, Dean."

"What are you talking about?" Dean argued hotly. "I haven't done th . . ."

"I know that," Castiel interrupted abruptly. "If you had, the bond would have broken. That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?" Dean bit out harshly.

Castiel drew in a deep breath and explained succinctly, "I did do the steps that could cause this to happen but . . ."

"But what?" Dean prompted as Castiel trailed off.

"There is a crucial time factor involved with the ritual," Castiel elaborated. "That factor was not met."

"What time factor?" Dean prodded impatiently.

Castiel huffed out impatiently, "My seed had to be inside of you for seven full days. That did not happen." Dean frowned in concentration as he tried to think back but Castiel beat him to it.

"We were both infected for three days then dealt with the remainder, and the oil, for two more. I sent you back to Bobby's late on the fifth day, after your shower. That was two days short. So, the only other explanation I can come up with is that this was from the demon if you are as far along as you seem. But it does not feel demonic in the least," Castiel concluded with obviously disturbed confusion.

Dean stared at Castiel as he recited what had happened over four months ago when they had first gotten their 'love' connection through the help of a demon. He remembered being sent back to Bobby's and passing out while Castiel went to face the consequences of, well, everything. Then he remembered . . .

He swallowed thickly then questioned hesitantly on a related topic, "Why, Cass?" Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion again. He huffed out in frustration, "You did it again. Just like when you hooked us up. You set up something permanent and expected . . . Why do you keep doing this crap? And why do you do it to me?"

Castiel frowned heavily then bit out slowly, "Who else do you think I would . . ." He stopped abruptly then answered the first question instead with forceful slowness, "I was supposed to die that first night, Dean. I know I was. I am surprised . . ."

He paused to collect himself from the tangent he was about to go off on but Dean guessed accurately, "You're surprised that Daddy didn't zap you up right then that night."

"Yes," Castiel confirmed solemnly then continued, "even so, I was sure . . ."

"That it was your last night," Dean concluded with equal gravity.

Castiel nodded. "After the souls were gone, nothing diluted the venom. I saw you again and the knowledge of the ritual was there. I . . ."

"You what?"

Castiel exhaled heavily then admitted with great reluctance, "I wanted to leave you something . . ."

"To remember you by."

Castiel stared at him with a slightly longing expression before he finally confirmed, "Yes." Then he added guiltily, "And to make up for what you lost. Lisa and Ben." Dean flinched subconsciously over the reminder then mentally shook it off.

Castiel returned to the issue at hand and stated briskly, "Dean, we have to find out what you are carrying. It could seriously harm you."

"Yeah, about that," Dean started uneasily as he reached up to rub his neck nervously. He frowned slightly at the leather strap he encountered then realized what he'd been too distracted to notice beforehand.

He growled irately, "Dude, did you collar me?"

"Dean," Castiel started pacify then looked up suddenly.

"Like hell," Dean snapped angrily. "You are way out of line here, buddy boy. Your Dominatrix kink has gotten way out of hand. I am not some damn boy toy, much less your sex slave. Get over yourself."

Castiel glanced up again distractedly, causing Dean to snarl suddenly, "You know what? Get the hell out of here and deal with that. I don't even want . . . Just leave, Cass."

"Dean," Castiel started uncertainly.

"Go!" Dean growled menacingly. Castiel sighed heavily then flew away.

Dean stalked to the bathroom, grumbling under his breath. "How the hell did I become the bitch in this relationship?" He grimaced over the memory of how that happened. Too bad, he could not complain even a little about the actual sex part of that. On the contrary, it was still hands down the best sex he'd ever had.

He stared at the mirror and glared angrily at the collar then he frowned as he noticed the inscription on it. He unclasped the collar because he really wanted the sucker off, plus he wanted to study the engraving. As he removed the collar, he felt the baby kick again. In spite of the total weirdness related to feeling something alive inside of him, he had to smirk and agree, "Yeah, your other dad is a real dick sometimes."

He frowned in concentration as he focused on the slim black leather with the silver engraving. He knew enough to recognize that it was Enochian but he would need Sam to translate it for him, even though he'd make damn sure that Sam would never knew it ever existed. He wished that he could read it but figured that it was some kind of ownership thing, like a wedding band only much more gay. He glared again at the symbolism of it all.

Sudden sharp intense pain centered in the middle of his being overtook him and he fell to his knees, dropping the collar on the plain white Formica countertop. He tried to catch himself on it but another ripping pain tore through him from the inside. He hit the ground on his left side and curled into fetal position while he screamed in agony, certain that he wouldn't survive this latest episode.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I have no idea what's going to happen next. Let me know if you do. **_


	28. Chapter 28  The Demon's Daddy

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

**Chapter 28 – The Demon's Daddy**

Castiel suddenly appeared in Bobby's study, directly in front of Gabriel, with a menacing glare and demanded irritably, "What?"

Gabriel blinked in surprise then a slow smile crept across his face as he observed wryly, "Wow. Someone woke up cranky. Do I get three guesses why? You know, since we already know who."

"Gabriel," Castiel gritted out with barely restrained patience. "I am busy. What is so important?"

"Well, he still has his clothes on so he wasn't that busy," Lucifer snarked mockingly.

"Really, Luce?" Balthazar complained primly.

"Of course, he has his clothes on," Michael growled out irritably. "They appear with a freakin' thought, dumbass."

"Gabriel," Castiel prodded impatiently while he advanced threateningly.

"Back down, little bro," Gabriel placated calmly. "Sammy's awake. Bobby, too. So we were going to summon daddy demon. Thought you might want to be here."

Castiel drew in a deep, calming breath then started to talk when he fell to his knees with a pained moan. He gripped his vessel's abdomen and growled, "No!" In the next instant, he was gone, leaving the others in disturbed silence.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and snarked insultingly, "Father. He is such a drama king."

"Look who's talking," Michael snarked back hatefully.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at brothers' continuous bickering then cursed before he disappeared as well. He knew there was only one thing that could cause such a reaction in Castiel. He also knew that his brother would probably need help.

- SPN - SPN -

Castiel appeared in the motel room and called out, "Dean!" He heard a pained whimper from the bathroom and hurried inside to find Dean on the floor. He immediately dropped to his knees beside his mate and placed his hand over Dean's scar. He felt the being feeding on Dean's soul energy and he sent his grace to repairing the damage.

The being sensed the new _purer_ energy that filled its host and immediately switched energy meals. Castiel inhaled sharply at the painful sensation and tried to divide his grace between the two. He winced at the painful strain that was quickly becoming too much for him. He felt like he was being pulled apart.

An extremely welcome flutter of wings sounded above him and he quickly glanced up then prompted his brother hoarsely, "Collar."

Gabriel quickly assessed the situation and grabbed the collar off the bathroom cabinet. He secured it to Dean's neck then knelt down on one knee and placed a hand on both Dean and Castiel. He added his grace to the healing process. Castiel sagged against Dean in relief, waking Dean who glanced up quickly.

Dean blinked a couple of times as he viewed Castiel's face really close to him then Gabriel behind Castiel. On the second blink, he realized that there were two different hands on his bare shoulder. He blinked again, attempting to gather his wits, and warned with raspy snark, "So don't do gay threesomes, Cass. Especially with short, irritating family members. Also, so not in the mood. Don't you ever ask first? Did you never learn how? So have to talk later." He closed his eyes and passed back out wearily.

Gabriel scoffed with light humor as he pulled his hands away from the couple, "You know, Cassie, as much as I hate to agree with this smart mouth Cro-Magnon about, well, anything, he really does have a point there."

Castiel rolled his eyes slightly while he picked up Dean and placed him back on the bed. He turned to Gabriel who had followed him then stated with a slightly hoarse voice and a deliberate change of subject, "Stall them for a couple of hours. We all need to recharge, just in case."

Gabriel tilted his head to the side slightly then prodded cautiously, "We could do it without you two, you know. I mean, we are just summoning Asmodeus, not the actual demon."

Castiel met Gabriel's eyes and stared meaningfully at Gabriel who finally sighed heavily, "Yeah, I know and understand that you both really want to be there but remember Dean's reaction to Crowley. Do you really want him in the vicinity of an even more powerful demon? We cannot keep healing him this way." Castiel turned away from the very obvious truth in that statement but Gabriel could tell that his brother saw his point. "Let me know," Gabriel advised then left the two alone.

Castiel sighed heavily and slowly removed his coats as he thought over Gabriel's proposal. He continued to undress down to his boxers, like Dean. As he climbed into the bed with his mate, he called out softly to Gabriel and told him, "Go ahead and question him but do not release him until we have had our chance to question him as well."

Castiel received an acknowledgement back and laid down beside Dean while he covered both of them up. He pulled Dean close to him then closed his eyes to rest with one hand resting against Dean's baby bump. He felt a soft brush against his hand then nothing as he actually fell asleep, recharging his grace.

- SPN - SPN -

Bobby started the incantation while Gabriel prayed to Castiel to let him know that they were starting. It had taken them more than a couple of hours to set everything up so Castiel had had the time he'd requested. Gabriel felt that he at least ought to give Castiel the option of appearing or continuing to rest.

Bobby ignited a match then tossed it into the summoning bowl, setting the contents on fire. Smoke billowed up in front of him while all the others stared at the summoning circle. The smoke cleared and the circle was still empty.

"Well, that was a flop," Bobby observed dryly.

"You know, all you had to do was call, Lucifer," Asmodeus countered seriously. He elegantly straightened his pinstriped black suit jacket then straightened it over his light blue dress shirt and red tie. He bore a striking resemblance to Sean Connery, including his accent.

Lucifer smirked wryly while he responded vaguely, "Of course, I knew that, but they insist on doing everything the hard way." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Am I to be punished?" Asmodeus questioned arrogantly while staring pointedly at the devil's trap inside the summoning circle then the other two archangels surrounding him.

"Why didn't you appear in the circle?" Sam questioned curiously.

Asmodeus arched a questioning eyebrow at Lucifer who waved negligently and stated satirically, "He'll only keep asking until you answer. Like over, and over, and over, and over, and . . . it's annoying really."

"That's a lot coming from you," Michael snarked honestly.

"I get no respect around here," Lucifer sulked under his breath.

Asmodeus decided it was best to move things along so he explained patiently, "Because I heard you were going to summon me and preferred to appear on my own terms. I was already here and therefore did not have to appear within." He kept eye contact with Lucifer the entire time which struck Sam and Bobby as odd. They weren't away of how bad Lucifer's temper tantrums could actually be but Asmodeus did.

"How may I be of service to you, my liege?" the demon asked with more than a hint of impudence. True, he was attempting to pacify the fallen archangel but he didn't have to like it.

"My liege," Lucifer repeated joyfully with a wide smile. "You hear that, Mikey. He called me, 'liege.'"

"Luce," Michael warned shortly, totally ignoring the hint.

"Just a little respect. Is that really too much to ask for," Lucifer rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath then stuck his tongue out at his older brother, ignoring Asmodeus's hyper observant eyes. Lucifer shrugged it off, knowing he'd never get what he wanted, just like always, and related nonchalantly, "They want to know the whereabouts of the lust demon that attacked our brother and his charge."

Asmodeus frowned slightly at that tidbit while he clarified professionally, "Brother's name and charge's name."

"Castiel," Gabriel replied tautly.

"Dean Winchester," Sam added in.

Asmodeus spared a quick glance at the two before he quickly surveyed the others in the room after seeing so much of interest to him. His keen eyes returned to Lucifer before the others stopped talking. He responded easily, keeping the calculating look carefully under wraps, "Dean Winchester has never been a target of mine because, well, let's be honest, why drug up a druggie? He never had any problems acting on his overabundant libido. In fact, several of my underlings in the, uh, 'recreational' movie business have requested him repeatedly, for glaringly obvious reasons."

"He definitely could make a lot of money that way," Gabriel taunted mockingly.

"Oh, you have no idea," Asmodeus agreed knowingly with a quick glance in Gabriel's direction.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Gabriel so he huffed out defensively, "What? I was in the warehouse, too, you know. Although I quickly vacated when I found out what was going on, or, rather, what was about to go on."

"Got an eye full, did you?" Lucifer snickered wickedly.

Gabriel blanched then quickly disagreed with disgust, "Not enough brain bleach in all of Heaven."

Asmodeus once again refocused on Lucifer, intent on bringing this conversation to an end. He had a great many things to contemplate now. "You know that I have no power over most angels. Was your brother one of the Fallen? Or did he have a weakness that was exploited?"

"You could say that," Gabriel muttered under his breath before adding honestly, "Quite literally, and abundantly. But the main point is that I healed Cassie, only it didn't do anything to this demon's venom."

Asmodeus arched an eyebrow in reaction to that statement before he narrowed his eyes and insisted firmly, "I don't have that kind of power and, if I don't have it, none of my children will have it. I guarantee that."

From the direction of the kitchen, they heard a roughly muttered curse and sudden crash that sounded like a chair fell over. "Damn it, Cass. No more flying if the landings are going to continue to suck this badly. Always hated flying anyway," Dean grumbled irritably.

Castiel growled under his breath and ordered harshly as he stalked into the study, "Just stay in here and eat."

"Like hell," Dean growled back irately while he followed his mate into the study. "You so aren't the boss of me."

Castiel spun around and glared hard at his extremely frustrating mate. He hissed with quiet menace under his breath, completely feed up with Dean's ire, no matter how appropriate it might be, "Are you challenging me, Dean? Here and now? In front of everyone?"

Dean paused at the steely intent that he found in Castiel's eyes. Hell, yes, he wanted to challenge Castiel on, well, everything at the moment. After all, he had been roughly jerked awake, ordered to keep the collar on, permanently, and then flown here without even really waking up yet. He felt like crap and needed, at least, a few more hours of sleep. Not to mention, he had absolutely no memory of anything but intense, "Pit"-like pain after he'd taken off the damn collar in the bathroom. To say that he had questions and needed some damn answers, like yesterday, was a massive understatement.

But staring into those icy blue eyes, he knew it was time to retreat, at least for the moment. He glared sullenly and kept his mouth shut for once. He wasn't one to normally back down and when he did have to, he certainly refused to admit it, to anyone.

Unfortunately, Castiel wasn't in a much better mood so he prodded harshly, even though, he continued to speak under his breath, "Answer me, Dean."

"No," Dean gritted out irately through clenched teeth after another moment's hesitation.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and ordered with a quiet firmness that threatened all kinds of bad consequences if it wasn't obeyed, "Stay. Here." Dean's glared tightened but that was the only response that Castiel received which Castiel knew was as good as he was going to get. He turned, intent on proceeding into the room, only to find Asmodeus directly in front of him.

"Castiel, I presume," Asmodeus greeted with ice politeness.

"Asmodeus," Castiel replied in kind, not showing any discomfort over the quick change of positions.

Asmodeus glanced around the angel and spotted Dean easily then broke into a wide smile. He swiftly turned and verified with Lucifer, "Seriously?" Lucifer gave him a huge grin to which Asmodeus chuckled with restraint, "Oh, thank you so much. Amazing. That's what you've been up to? I would say that was a pretty fitting reward for what they did to you."

Lucifer perked up at that and agreed cockily, "It really is, isn't it? Sometimes I'm so good that I surprise myself." Lucifer's smile widened with outrageous, ill-deserved pride.

"Oh, please," Gabriel argued, "You had _**NOTHING**_ to do with that. It was that freakin' demon, jackass."

"Obviously!" Michael reinforced wholeheartedly.

"You freakin' snobbish goody-two-shoes never give me the credit I deserve," Lucifer complained hotly.

"That's because you don't deserve any," Michael replied cynically.

"Assbut," Lucifer insulted while Michael glared menacingly at him.

"Don't call me that," Michael growled warningly.

"I can do whatever I like," Lucifer taunted cockily. "Who's going to stop me?"

"Me," Michael acknowledged as he turned to swing at this brother.

Castiel once again called out with resignation, "Gabriel." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two archs disappeared again.

"One of these days, they are so going to have to kiss and make up," Balthazar observed with enormous amount of disgust.

Gabriel scoffed at the notion before adding, "Only if we can find this freakin' demon that can make angels do that because there is no other way they will ever come to terms on their own. Mikey's way too, too proud and Luci is, well, Luci. He'd never let Mikey live down any sign of weakness or compassion."

"You really think so?" Balthazar verified regretfully.

"Definitely," Both Castiel and Gabriel answered firmly.

"Well, there goes my holiday," Balthazar commented dryly.

The two archs popped back in and glared at Gabriel. Michael warned harshly, "Stop doing that."

"Then act your freakin' age for a change and stop playing with Luce," Gabriel countered with the same tone. "We have real work to do here and you two aren't helping a damn thing. If anything, you are hindering and just imagine what that means coming from me."

Michael huffed irritably at his younger brother's censure but had to acknowledge that Gabriel had a point. His youngest arch brother brought out the worst in him. He stared pointedly at Lucifer who got the hint and prodded, "Asmodeus?"

With a sly smile, Asmodeus refocused on Castiel and advised with amused relish, "I need to smell your, uh, . . . what did they call him? Oh, yes, charge. Funny. They were called mates last time I heard."

"Hey!" Dean objected to the mate while Castiel declined the whole request adamantly, "No."

"Wait," Dean stalled uneasily as the entire meaning sank in. "What the hell do you mean you need to smell me?"

"It's the only way to know if one of my children had anything to do with this," Asmodeus explained patiently, enjoying the reactions he was getting from his audience.

"Aw, hell, no," Dean argued abruptly. He was beyond sick and tired of being in these type of situations and glared at Castiel who he interpreted as the main cause of the latest ones. Speaking of, Castiel had so much explaining to do.

"I was infected as well," Castiel offered firmly, maintaining his position between his mate and this demon.

"Your entire being reeks of angels," Asmodeus dismissed easily. "There is nothing left on you or I would have already smelt it. The human would more likely retain the clues, in spite of the . . . massive contamination."

"What? 'Massive contamination'? What the hell . . .?" Dean started angrily only to stop abruptly when Castiel disappeared in front of him and he suddenly had a demon king up close and personal in his space. The baby immediately twisted and kicked in his stomach, apparently extremely upset over the nearness of something this evil. _**Smart kid**_, Dean thought with smug pride.

"Cass," he snapped curiously then quieted when he felt Castiel's hand on his left shoulder. He quickly scanned the area and found Balthazar watching with avid interest. He snarked nastily, "Suppose you're going to watch again, freakin' pepping Tom dick angel."

"I? As if. I have much better things to do, I assure you. Like drinking," Balthazar questioned with arrogant aloofness then frowned heavily when he heard Castiel's low growl then saw the threatening glare thrown his way.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time, too," Dean sneered bitterly in remembrance, trying to ignore the now painful sensations of his baby's distress. Geez, did he just think that? His _**baby**_? And he wasn't thinking about the Impala this time. God, his life was so hosed that he didn't even have time to freak out over how hosed it was.

Balthazar froze at that explicit sneer and stared at the couple uneasily. He stalled vaguely, "Pardon?"

Asmodeus leaned in close at that moment, distracting Dean, and then he sniffed daintily then quickly backed off before Castiel could growl at him as well. "Mother," he acknowledged softly then tilted his head questioningly.

"He was bitten by her but I healed that," Castiel related briskly, feeling Dean sag against him in relief.

"Did you?" Asmodeus taunted knowingly. "How sure are you, considering she was so very much older than you and knew how to control your species?" Castiel didn't respond to that, remembering how Eve had grounded him and knowing that the demon was right.

Asmodeus turned to Lucifer and added, "There is another scent that is vaguely familiar but old. Very, very old. I cannot place it right now but it's not one of mine. Perhaps you . . ."

"Ewww. Do I have to?" Lucifer complained with obvious distaste of a five-year old forced to eat brussel sprouts.

"Don't do me any favors," Dean agreed heartily with Lucifer's reluctance.

"I mean," Lucifer continued as if Dean had never spoken, "I don't want to catch anything. I don't do slums, like Cassie here." He completely ignored Castiel's menacingly growl. "Besides, if I was to go human, Sammy here would be more to my taste."

"Oh, gross," Sam complained vehemently. "Not in any lifetime. Ever."

"Seriously?" Michael verified with irritated disbelief. "How can you even . . ."

"Oh, come on, Sammy," Lucifer cajoled winningly, totally ignoring his oldest brother in favor of irritating . . . everyone. "You remember all the fun we had in the box together. You know you liked it."

"Whoa," Michael interrupted abruptly. "I was there, too, you know, and nothing like that happened."

"Back off," Gabriel defended firmly as he moved in between Sam and his brothers. For such a small vessel, he could still concentrate an enormous amount of power into his warning stare. "Leave Sammy out of this and focus, kiddos."

Lucifer made a childish face at him while Dean smirked with amusement then mocked teasingly as only a big brother could, especially a big brother whose mouth always ignored his brain, "Well, look at you, Sammy. Having all the boyfriends. There's three of them fighting over you now. And you said you weren't gay. Talk about denial."

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Sam snarked back in kind. "Nice collar. And since I can see the Enochian from here, I don't guess there is any reason to deny all the constant eye-sexing now. Destriel. Did you finally get a room and get it out of your systems?"

Dean glowered irately, knowing that he'd actually set himself up for that. It sure didn't lessen the dig any. If anything, it made it hit with a hell of a lot more accuracy.

With his classic evasion routine, Dean growled back defensively, "Know what? Bite me, Sam. That's not what . . .,"

Michael snapped irritably, "Oh, for the love of . . . I'll smell him." He took a step forward only to be brought up short as Lucifer flew in front of him, blocking his way to Dean.

"I got it," Lucifer argued reluctantly. "No offense, Mikey, but Asmo asked me because we hang in the same circles. There's no way you would know since you spent most of your lifetime in your on-high ivory tower with rose-colored glasses on."

"Back off," Dean warned firmly, only to have a face full of Satan in the next instant. He so did not squeak in surprise over it, either. He swears that he didn't and doesn't give a damn what the seven other witnesses said. He did, however, lean back into Castiel as Lucifer leaned in and sniffed gingerly.

In the next instant, Lucifer lounged back into his spot on the couch and agreed, "I know it but it's been a long, long while. It's not demonic, though, so what else is there?"

"What else is there?" Bobby repeated incredulously. "Are you serious? Jackass. There's a ton of stuff out there. Fairies, tulpas, pagan gods, . . ."

"Jefferson Starships," Dean inserted quickly because he had to. After all, he named them.

"We killed them all. Remember?" Sam dismissed as he reminded his brother.

"Did we?" Dean rebutted mysteriously. "How do we know? How do we know she didn't have more booby trapped somewhere else?"

"What the hell are Jefferson Starships?" Balthazar questioned with a slight slur since he'd been drinking constantly for the past two hours in an attempt to put up with all his brothers.

"Later," Castiel promised to explain before he refocused on the issue at hand.

"Jefferson Starships wouldn't do this anyway," Sam argued arrogantly.

"So? They are still out there," Dean insisted stubbornly.

"Dean, focus," Castiel reminded him.

Asmodeus drew himself up rigidly and told Lucifer, "I will make inquiries. If that is all, . . ." Lucifer nodded and Asmodeus disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"So now what?" Sam complained with a great deal of frustration.

"Toodles," Lucifer called out with a small wave of his fingers then disappeared, intent on talking to Asmodeus more privately.

"Oh, no, you don't," Michael growled irritably, not about to let his troublesome little brother out of his sight. He didn't trust Lucifer at all. Michael disappeared as well, leaving the rest of the room very relieved.

"I got no clue," Dean growled irritably, totally ignoring then whole Odd Couple interaction.

"We've already done all the research that we can. I got nothing," Bobby commented wearily. "I've also hit up every hunter that I know of and got jack with a huge side of squat."

"I don't think there's anything left on the Net that I haven't looked at," Sam acknowledged.

"If we at least had a name, we could summon it," Gabriel hypothesized.

Castiel slowly turned to stare at Dean who happened to look at him in the same moment. Their eyes locked and the rest of the room disappeared for them. Bobby rolled his eyes then moved to sit back down behind his desk.

"I hate it when they do that," Sam grumbled with extreme annoyance.

"Do they do that often?" Gabriel questioned curiously.

"Oh, no," Sam answered sarcastically, "Only every time they are together in the same vicinity. I could almost swear Dean's been daydreaming about him, although that could be possible because of their link now." Sam paused and eyed the couple thoughtfully.

Gabriel smiled wickedly and taunted, "You're just jealous because you two used to be so very exclusive. Now you are the only one but then again when has Dean Winchester ever been exclusive, Sammy?"

"Hey!" Sam protested vehemently.

"Oh, that's just gross," Dean blanched in protest, once again coming back into a conversation at the totally wrong time. "So not into incest, unlike some of you featherbrains. You've been reading way too much fanfic, too. Figures with hair like that, you are obviously as girly as Samantha there. In fact, you should know by now that you are one paired with him more than I am."

"And how do you know that, Dean?" Sam wondered smugly.

At the same time, Gabriel snapped back tauntingly, "Who exactly do you think writes all those?" He wiggled his eyebrows in reaction, causing Sam's mouth to drop open in surprise while Dean groaned in annoyance.

"Great," Dean commented sarcastically, "That's just great. Just what I needed right now." He ran his right hand over his hair and glared at Castiel when he encountered the collar then he remembered the conversation that had just taken place through the bond.

Sam smirked tauntingly and summarized smugly, "So you're the bitch in y'all's relationship, huh?"

"What!" Dean exclaimed in sudden embarrassment then he lied adamantly. "Aw, hell, no. That's not . . ." He ignored the heat coming from his embarrassment and from Castiel over his deception. He also felt the amusement of the other two angels, watching the scene act itself out. He really had to control his ire when he heard Gabriel snap some popcorn into existence then offer some to Balthazar.

"That's not what that collar, or Castiel's expression, says," Sam chortled with immense amusement.

"Sam," Dean warned, wanting to stop this whole line of thought but partly knowing there was no way to do it at this point. Stupid baby needing a stupid collar. No, stupid Castiel. No. Aw, hell. He was so very, very screwed. Repeatedly. Aw, hell, now he was remembering how this all came about and . . . geez, so not the time for those particular hormones to kick in since Castiel was so completely cut off right now.

"The collar help controls the results of the demon exposure so that he isn't getting any more . . . unexpected side effects," Castiel explained tightly.

Dean was so overwhelmed with gratitude for Castiel's explanation that he could kiss him but Dean also felt the ire coming from his mate and flinched, knowing that he'd caused it. He wished that he could react differently but he really wasn't sure what all the hell was going on anymore or what was going to happen next. He was so tired of all this and just wanted to rest for like a week, or two.

He really didn't know how much more he could handle before he just curled up into a fetal position and allowed the insanity over take him. Hell, he couldn't even drink himself into a stupor anymore, thanks to the baby, and Castiel. So, the only relaxation, or escape, currently open to him was sex which he could only have with Castiel because of the bond, and he so wasn't about to reward that SOB after all this.

"What side effects exactly?" Bobby questioned intently, including himself into the conversation now that it actually had something pertinent that he could deal with.

"Never mind that right now," Dean dismissed evasively. "We have summoned something we didn't have a name for before and that's probably the best way to handle this."

"We've never . . .," Sam started with a little uncertainty.

"Cass," Dean stated firmly. "Pamela called Cass before we knew his name. We can summon this thing the same way. If we can find a psychic willing to do it."

"Yeah, because that went so well last time," Sam snarked sarcastically.

"You got a better idea," Dean barked out hotly. "Because I so am not going to count on Beavis and Butthead to help us out." Sam reluctantly shook his head in denial.

"Pamela needed to touch something . . ." Bobby started but Dean cut him off.

"I still have a scar from where it bit me," Dean offered, leaving out the fact that Cass had bit him in the same place, more than once. He still felt like this was the best bet on getting information on the demon thing.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his mate but didn't say a word to counter the idea.

"What about what happened last time, Dean?" Sam cautioned urgently. "Do you really think there's anyone out there that's going to take one for us like Pamela did? Hell, Pamela wouldn't have even thought of doing it, if she'd had a clue."

"I know that." Dean admitted firmly then glanced at the angels surrounding them and pointed out, "But we have Grey's Anatomy meets Touched By An Angel which includes the best health benefits ever. They will be able to warn us before that happens and, if worse comes to worse and it does happen, they can heal whoever it is."

"I didn't volunteer, did I?" Balthazar argued with aloft distain. "I have so many much better things to do, you know, rather than be at the constant beck and call of a couple flannel wearing buffoons."

"Balthazar," Castiel started firmly, only to be interrupted by Balthazar's continuing irritation.

"No, Castiel," Balthazar snapped irately. "You know my feelings on this. Not all of us are head over . . ."

Gabriel interceded authoritatively, "Balthazar, go find Mike and Luce. Make sure they aren't starring in Apocalypse Now."

"Fine, but if they are fighting again, I'm staying invisible," Balthazar warned with a sulky pout then vanished from the study.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Why couldn't have Dad figured out Eight Is Enough way before Dante's Inferno?"

"What about that girl we saved in that psychic town?" Dean wondered suddenly. "She owes us one."

"What psychic town?" Sam questioned at a complete loss. "What girl, Dean?"

"You know," Dean started to remind Sam then drew up suddenly. The memory of meeting up with Sam after Sam had left him again because he had killed the kitsune. But, Sam didn't know about that in this timeline and the Levianthans . . .

Sam watched Dean's eyes glaze over and prodded urgently, "Dean!"

Castiel moved directly in front of Dean and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead so that he could see what was going on. He frowned slightly in concentration while he followed Dean's thought processes. Finally, he caught on and confirmed both mentally and verbally, "Didn't happen, Dean. Anything with them didn't happen."

Dean pulled back slightly and insisted as he turned away from everyone, "I know. It just took a moment. I'm good." He exhaled heavily and closed his slightly wet eyes against those awful memories. It always seemed as though if one got in, they all got in and he particularly hated watching Bobby's and Castiel's deaths.

Castiel frowned heavily but turned as he heard Bobby asked gruffly, "Know any _**real**_, trustworthy psychics? Cause this isn't something that I want to trust to a stranger if we can help it."

At that moment, the phone rang, causing everyone to stare at it with curious caution. Bobby picked it up and answered in his normal abruptness, "Singer." He listened for a moment while his eyes grew in size then he held the phone out for Sam, "It's for you, Sam."

_**Any ideas on who could possibly be calling Sam at this particular moment?**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I have no idea what's going to happen next. Let me know if you do. **_


	29. Chapter 29  The Psychic

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

**Chapter 29 – The Psychic**

Sam blinked in surprise at the unexpected turn of events then moved over to the phone on Bobby's desk while Dean snarked lightly, "Not exactly the time for a booty call, Sammy. Tell her that you'll have to call her back after you clear it with all your boyfriends."

Sam glared at his older brother as he picked up the phone and snapped back, "At least, I still have girls calling me. Because, even though these guys might be current Bosom Buddies, I'm not married to any of them. Can you say the same?" He smiled tauntingly then felt an intense bolt of curiosity when Dean's face lost color, only to redden seconds later. Off to the side, he heard Gabriel snicker while the archangel turned away to hide his laughter, moments too late. He couldn't fight the feeling that he was seriously out of the loop once again.

Dean growled under his breath then turned and head out of the room, stating, "I'm getting something to eat."

"That's right," Sam snarked again. "Now that you're _married_, you don't have to watch your _girlish_ figure anymore." He flinched when he heard his name echoed by Dean and through the phone by a vaguely familiar voice.

Meanwhile, Gabriel grinned wildly while he stated enthusiastically, "Oh, P90X is the perfect wedding gift for you. I'm so going to get that now!"

He moved to snap his fingers when he heard Castiel snapped warningly, "Gabriel!" But he quickly switched focus to yell out, a bit too late, "Dean, no!"

Dean swung at the archangel, only to find his hand caught by Castiel who quickly switched places with Gabriel. Castiel stared down at Dean meaningfully and enunciated slowly in a very low voice, "Stop hurting yourself or I will knock you out in an instant and you will not wake up any time soon."

Dean sneered angrily and yanked his hand away but Castiel held firm. Castiel warned one last time, "Dean."

Dean fought hard against his body reacting to Castiel's firm hold, controlling him. He so didn't want to feel this right now and the fact that he was even remotely sensing this arousal caused him to become even angrier. These damn hormones were a real bitch.

Bobby growled out in warning as well, "Calm down, boy, or I will turn you over my knee and your angel there will help me."

"Are you sure he'll fit?" Gabriel snarked easily. "After all, you are kind of short and he is, and has grown, rather . . . larger-ish, especially in certain places."

Dean growled again but Sam purposefully made the phone click loudly as he hung it up. Sam looked meaningfully at Dean and related solemnly, "That was Missouri."

"Missouri?" Dean repeated with disbelief. "As in the small scary woman who keeps wanting to hit me with a spoon Missouri? The psychic?"

"Yep," Sam answered smugly. "That would be the one."

"Well?" Dean prodded after waiting for what he thought was a long time for Sam to continue but Sam didn't. Sam arched an eyebrow in silent question with a hint of mocking in his expression. It was obvious that Sam wanted Dean to drag it out of him. Dean glared at him hard enough to decimate his younger brother, that is, if he had the telekinetic skill to do it. Finally, Dean bit out through clenched teeth while his whole body shook with irate frustration, "Is. She. Going. To. Help. Us, damn it?"

"Man, are you uptight," Sam observed calmly, knowing that he was irritating an angry grizzly. He was, after all, Dean's little brother and it wasn't like Dean wasn't owed a ton of payback over the years for limitless harassment. "You know, I'm beginning to think that you actually need to get laid. What's it been? Almost a year now. Quite a dry spell you have going there. Maybe you aren't all that anymore." Gabriel slammed a palm to his forehead at the first sentence and quickly blinked out of the room for less than an instant, only to reappear laughing hysterically.

Bobby dropped his head down to the desk in obvious resigned frustration at the immature people he was dealing with while Dean's face resembled a very ripe beet. It physically could not get any redder. No one present knew whether it was because of immense embarrassment or apocalyptic anger. Castiel only stared at Sam stoically.

"Of course, to do that, you'd have to quit hanging around Cass so much. People already think you're overcompensating for being gay. With Cass at your side, well, no wonder the girls are ignoring you more. Or are you going for a menage a trois? Not really sure that's done with guys, though. Or angels, for that matter," Sam continued on a roll, leaving the others wondering if he'd become possessed because his current teasing was so out of character for him.

"Wouldn't know, Sam," Dean snarled tightly, finding his voice finally. "Why don't you ask your three boyfriends and let me know? Or, better yet, don't, because I don't have any interest in anything remotely like that. Now snap out of it and tell me if she's going to help us or not."

"Sam," Bobby added with quiet menace, completely at his wit's end currently. "Answer the damn question."

"Fine," Sam huffed irritably, objecting to his fun being taken away yet again. "She said that it depends on Dean and that she will explain that condition when she gets here. She also said that she wants 'our' angels to escort her here because she doesn't trust the 'Odd Couple' one little bit."

Dean immediately called out with a question in his voice, "Cass. Could you? She's in Lawrence."

"Of course," Castiel answered emotionlessly, "We will return shortly." With that, he and Gabriel disappeared.

"What the hell was so freakin' hard about telling us that, Sam?" Dean snapped irately, desperately trying to hold back his enormous frustration over every freakin' thing in the universe right now.

"Boy, someone's sure on their time of month," Sam snarked under his breath as he sat down on the couch. Of course, both men still heard but he didn't care as he continued to complain, "Talk about bitchy."

Dean started to respond but Sam quickly shut him down, observing smugly, "Not so much fun when it's being done to you, now is it?"

"That what all this is about? Payback?" Dean exclaimed incredulously.

"No, it's about you keeping your damn secrets again," Sam gritted out with helpless frustration.

"Oh, like you don't," Dean countered angrily.

"Not as much as you, Dean, and you know it," Sam argued hotly as he shot to his feet to tower over his older brother.

"That's it. I'm out of here," Dean gritted out, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Sam right now and, as hot as he was, he was about to start swinging again. He turned to head toward the kitchen again to get away from his irritating brother. He was still hungry but knew he couldn't eat right now. Besides, Castiel and Gabriel should be back soon which would provide a distraction, or, at least, more people to swing at.

"Dean," Bobby called out firmly.

Dean returned irritably over his shoulder, "Only going to the kitchen to eat. No need to call out the guards."

"Shouldn't you ask your master first?" Sam taunted mockingly. "He might get mad, if you don't. Or do you like being punished? Is this one of your many kinks? Not that I really want to know that."

"What the . . . Know what, Sam," Dean relented with barely controlled ire. "Bite me."

"With the collar you're wearing, I'd say you've already been bitten which makes you the bitch now," Sam mocked calmly.

"What the . . . You jealous or something?" Dean snarked back tightly. "I'm sure that Gabe could hook you up, if it means that much to you."

"Hardly? And, Gabe? Not in this lifetime," Sam dismissed instantly. "No, Dean, I'm just pissed that you have to always do this to me. That you always keep me out of the loop. I am a grown man, in case you haven't noticed. I'm not some little kid so you don't need you to protect me anymore, man."

"Oh, I've noticed, Gigantor," Dean emphasized meaningfully. "It's been really hard to miss considering you tower over me now. How that happened I'll never know? Should've put some freakin' bricks on you when you started to catch up to me."

"So tell me what the hell is going on with you, Dean?" Sam demanded insistently.

"He has a point, Dean," Bobby argued firmly, entering his position in this argument.

"Aw, hell, not you, too, Bobby," Dean groaned with distress.

"Dean, you know I love you two like sons but you're a real ass, especially when you are hiding stuff, like you are now. And things always get progressively worse the longer you hide it. Now, how about you let us in on what exactly is going on here so that we can deal with it together before all Hell breaks loose again?" Bobby counseled sagely. "Literally."

"Yeah, you can start with the real reason for the collar," Sam prodded quickly.

"Cass told you the real reason," Dean answered honestly, even if it wasn't exactly on point.

"Uh huh," Bobby commented with obvious disbelief. "Exactly what kind of side effects need an angel engraved collar around your neck, boy?"

Dean stared at them with a slightly mulish expression but didn't immediately answer them. He wished that Castiel was there so that there could be a distraction from this integration. Surprisingly his phone rang out, "_Reach out and touch faith_." He fought to keep the slight smile off his face over the sudden lucky coincidence while he reached for his cell phone.

Sam questioned sarcastically, "So, Dean, tell me . . . have you reached out and touched faith with 'your own Personal Jesus', in the form of Castiel? Is this what all this is about? Did you two finally get together? Is this the freaking out aftermath, because that I could at least understand coming from you."

Dean froze for a moment at the dead on accurate barb. His phone continued to play Castiel's song, which Dean secretly thought was very fitting, as he tried to figure out a comeback since he was still stubbornly trying to avoid the inevitable. He guessed that he took too long when he heard the rustle of feathers nearby. He glanced over and saw Castiel appear. His phone stopped ringing but his gaze was captured by Castiel's. Too many memories and sensations flowed through their bonded gaze.

"Oh, for the love of . . .," Sam expelled in excessive exasperation. He even threw up his arms in obvious frustration. Bobby sighed heavily over this missed opportunity but there was nothing that they could do about it now. Sam, however, objected vehemently to being left out again and commanded firmly, "Oh, no, you don't. Quit the damn eye-sex right now. Cass, tell me what the hell is going on."

Castiel blinked in surprise at the underlying ire directed toward him and glanced at Sam before returning his gaze back where he wanted it, toward Dean. However, he did answer the question easily, "Missouri had to gather up a few things. I thought that you might want to know what was taking so long. When Dean didn't answer his phone, I, uh, became . . . concerned."

"Concerned why?" Bobby prodded intrusively, honing in on the opening.

Castiel cast a quick glance at Dean who gave him a slightly irritated look in return but Castiel got the message. He answered hesitantly, "Dean has been having some . . . health issues lately."

"Like what?" Bobby stubbornly continued to pry.

"Some, um, abdominal pain, swelling, and, uh, . . . blackouts. I wanted to make sure that the collar was still working to keep these things . . . under control," Castiel explained uneasily.

"You've been blacking out, Dean?" Sam started with underlying ire that Dean could tell was swelling to the surface.

"Sam," Dean cajoled calmly, trying to stave off the impending explosion. Too little, too late.

"And you didn't tell me!" Sam exploded loudly.

"Or me," Bobby added with an enormous amount of disappointment. "Damn it, Dean."

"It's not like that," Dean argued loudly.

"Then what is it like, Dean?" Sam snapped irately. "Really. I want to know. How is this different than the Lucifer visions that you nailed me for not too long ago?"

Dean glanced at Castiel, searching his mate and his mind for some kind of inspiration that didn't involve telling the truth because there was just way too much to tell now. Why was it that the longer a secret was kept, the harder it got to tell it?

"Can't we all just get along? What's with all the sour pusses? The Calvary has arrived to save your asses. Again. Why don't I hear rejoicing?" Gabriel questioned with excessive exuberance as he appeared with Missouri in tow. He quickly snapped her bags into the guest room then moved on to what was going on. "Did Tweedle Dumb try to sing or something?"

"They are concerned about Dean's health," Castiel related vaguely.

"What's to be concerned about? As Humpty over there said earlier, you have the best medical staff on Earth right here. If we can't put Humpty back together, well, that's not really a possibility. Even Dr. Sexy couldn't do any better," Gabriel counseled glibly.

"Maybe, but he's a helluva lot sexier," Dean snarked back, unable to help himself. After all, it was Gabriel so he had to. Right?

Gabriel arched his eyebrows and taunted knowingly, "You may think that about me but what about the rest of the God squad? Hmmm?" Gabriel's eyes shot to Castiel before quickly switching back to check out Dean's reddening face as Dean glared at him ferociously.

Missouri knew she had to break this up quickly before things got out of hand so she moved toward Sam as she greeted him warmly, "Sam." She embraced him in a comforting hug while he returned her greeting and hug. "It's so good to see you again," she admitted graciously.

"You, too, Missouri," Sam replied with a warm smile on his face.

When they broke apart, she turned toward Dean and he involuntarily stiffened. She ignored that and smiled then greeted, just as warmly, "Dean." She moved toward him, only to stop suddenly at his reaction.

Dean nodded slightly and returned the greeting warily, "Missouri. Good to see you again." When she moved toward him, he automatically took another step back and his hands twitched as he fought the impulse to bring his hands up defensively. It was all instinctual but he did know it was happening. He just didn't stop it.

Missouri frowned in confusion and questioned, "What's wrong, Dean?"

"Nothing," Dean denied defensively but couldn't stop himself from admitting, "Just not in the mood to be hit with a spoon, or anything else for that matter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Missouri wondered with a hint of exasperation.

"Nothing," Dean evaded dismissively and quickly changed the subject. "So you gonna help us or what?"

"Well, that depends," Missouri evaded calmly.

"Depends on what exactly?" Dean demanded impatiently.

"On you," Missouri stated pointedly.

"Yeah, so I heard," Dean started then questioned uneasily, "Sam told us that. He also said that you'd explain because I don't have a clue what you mean by that."

She stared at him a moment then strongly suggested, "You're hungry, aren't you? I bet you all are. How about you come and help me in the kitchen while the angels keep the others in here?" She moved to the kitchen and, as she walked by him, she warned him meaningfully in a low voice, "We need to talk."

After she walked by him, he glanced at Sam who obviously wanted to join in then he looked at Castiel who nodded. With that he turned and entered the kitchen. He walked up to Missouri where she stood against the cabinet on the far side of the kitchen then stopped and waited. He heard the doors close firmly behind him and knew that Castiel was on guard duty.

She stared at him a moment then slapped him upside of the head which was quite a feat considering the difference in their relative sizes. He complained loudly, "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was from Ellen," Missouri related then added calmly. "Pamela did agree with her, though, so you could say that it was from both of them."

"What? Why? What did I do?" Dean argued loudly.

Missouri glared at him and related intently, "Ellen also sent you a message. _She seems quite concerned about you. She wants to tell you – 'If you don't tell someone how bad it really is, she'll kick your ass from beyond. You have to trust someone again, eventually.'_*" [Canon, from Season 7 Episode 7: "The Mentalists"]

Dean stared at her in shock and she sighed heavily, "You always do things the hard way, Dean. Always have. But you don't have to do it that way anymore. You need to tell them and tell them now."

Dean quickly gather his composure and clarified vaguely, playing dumb, "Tell who what?"

Missouri narrowed her eyes at him and warned solemnly, "Don't play me, boy, or I _**will**_ hit you with a spoon." She closed the distance between them but he stood his ground this time. She lightly cupped his cheek and urged with soft strength, "You know what I'm talking about Dean." With her other hand, she lightly touched his stomach and continued, "They need to know. They need to know what's coming. Or they won't be able to help."

It took a lot for Dean not to flinch at her hand on his cheek, much less the one on his stomach. This was part of the reason he didn't want her to touch her, besides the fact that he just didn't want to be touched by anyone right now. He remembered how she could read people better when she was in physical contact with them.

The baby kicked right where her hand was and he couldn't hold back the flinch this time. He kept his eyes glued to her face and felt himself relax unconsciously over her soft smile. He honestly had no clue what to think about it, though.

Suddenly, his exhaustion weakened him and he swayed slightly. He shook his head and turned away while he moved to the nearest chair and sat down heavily. He placed his head in his hands with his elbows on the table. He sighed heavily and felt Missouri sit down beside him.

She gently patted his knee and questioned softly, "What is so bad about telling the truth?"

He scoffed humorlessly, "Seriously? Where do I start?"

Missouri leaned back and prompted reassuringly, "At the beginning, normally." Dean scoffed again then shook his head, completely overwhelmed. Missouri frowned heavily and pried firmly, "What is so hard about this, Dean?"

He glared at her and pointed out harshly, "You know what you felt. You know what that means. Do you know where it came from?"

She sighed heavily and nodded while she answered honestly, "I touched him, too. Are you concerned that he doesn't . . ."

He interrupted quickly, not wanting her to finish that statement because it felt way too chick-flicky. He pointed out with warning, "Then you know what this is and what they will do when they find out." He paused slightly before he admitted in a soft voice, "I already have the memory involving one of my children being killed in front of me and I've completely lost one that I adopted. I can't . . ."

He expelled a heavy breath then segued to continue, "I can't fight them all and . . . if I tell them, any of them," he motioned to the closed doors with his head, "they will die with me. I can't . . . I already lost each one of them at least once. I don't want to do any of that again. I won't be the reason for it, either."

"Do you really think that they won't give their lives anyway?" She counseled wisely. "Wouldn't it be better to inform them of what they were facing and why? How many times have things turned badly for you boys because of not enough information?"

He closed his eyes briefly in acknowledgement of the wisdom imparted but he still couldn't do what she was asking. He stared at her mulishly which caused her to sigh and stand. She walked over to the refrigerator while she continued to advise him, "Things generally aren't as bad as anyone thinks it is, especially when we don't give people that we love enough credit."

She got out all the fixings for sandwiches to which his stomach growled. She smiled slightly at him and got busy fixing sandwiches. She hummed softly to herself while she worked. She intentionally let him think for a while.

After a few moments, she asked casually, "So what are you going to do if you don't tell them? After all, the angels already know there's something special in you. Literally. As do the demons." Dean flinched in acknowledgement then sighed again.

"You know, that angel of yours won't let you go that easily," she cautioned, "and the bond that you now have with him will help him find you, in spite of the sigils. What are you going to do about him?"

Dean thought for a moment then brainstormed with soft reluctance, "I could break it."

She paused and stared intently at him then verified solemnly, "Could you really? Knowing that it could kill him? Or you, and in turn, the whole purpose you have for doing it? What if you are trying to save dies in the process?"

Dean stared at her a moment then his eyes dropped back down to the table. Both of them knew the truth. He really didn't have it in him to kill Castiel that way, much less their baby. He closed his eyes at his final acceptance of what was deep inside of him.

His eyes snapped back open at the sound of a plate being set before him. He saw the sandwich and drink then moved his eyes to stare into Missouri's concerned eyes. She finally explained solemnly, "I will help you, Dean, but there is a catch."

"There always is," Dean commented under his breath sarcastically.

She smiled slightly at the observation then elaborated, "Pamela is going to tell me how to do the summoning but you have to be honest before she will tell me anything."

He stared at her in shock then exclaimed hotly, "What? Are you kidding me? What the . . . Look, I know you don't like me but . . ."

"What do you mean I don't like you, boy?" She demanded irately. "You'd better calm those hormones down right now and talk to me."

"Oh, come on," Dean continued aggressively. "You were all over Sam last time. Holding his hand, consoling him and doing all that chick flick crap but me . . . me you kept threatening and harassing. You were basically 'Mommie Dearest' without the coat hanger."

"And you just answered that question yourself," she interrupted pointedly then continued forcefully. "You don't do hand holding or any of that. Sam needed that but you don't do that, unless it's with a one-night stand. Or your angel. You wouldn't have responded to me doing any of that and we all know it."

She paused to calm herself then explained calmly, "Besides, I didn't set down the terms. Pamela did, although I do agree with her, as does Ellen . . . and Mary."

She waited a moment in reverence and allowed it to sink in. She saw the color drain from his face but pressed on, knowing she had to get it all out now before he stopped listening all together, "We all know how much these secrets tear you up inside. It's not healthy and we are all worried about you, Dean. Just like the people inside that next room."

He closed his eyes and lowered his head to his hands again. He rubbed a hand over his face then looked up at her. He asked with a hoarse rasp, "M-Mom . . . Mom knows? How much? Everything?" The color drained from his face over that last thought.

Missouri looked at him kindly and reassured him, "Your mom knows . . . enough. She always felt that angels were watching over you, remember? But that's not the point right now. The point is that she just wants you to be happy. We all do and you will never be that as long as you continue doing what you are doing. That's why Pamela made the condition that she did."

He huffed irritably, "You don't know what . . . I can't . . . son of a . . ."

"Don't you cuss, boy," she snapped abruptly. "Those are the terms and I cannot change them, even if I wanted to, because I don't know how to do this. I am just a conduit for Pamela so it's all up to her."

"And she's owed payback. Just like everyone else," Dean muttered under his breath with weary resignation.

"Stop that," She ordered then warned, "Don't make me get my spoon, boy."

Dean stared for a moment then prodded with uncharacteristic concern, "Tell me that you didn't bring it with you."

She arched an eyebrow and countered with firm, "What do you think?" He flinched unconsciously and subsided slightly. She patted his bicep and suggested with strong gentleness, "Eat. Everything is a little easier to handle on a full stomach."

She rose and headed over to the other sandwiches, announcing, "I will feed the others and give you some time."

He stared after her and watched her lift up the sandwich plate. When she turned to take them into the other room, he clarified softly, "How honest?"

She eyed him with slight amusement and answered truthfully, "She will probably give me a little for each truth you admit to but it will probably take all of it before she's done." She continued out of the room, leaving him to stew in his own juices.

She opened the closed doors and announced loudly as she swept into the room, "Sandwiches anyone?"

He sighed and focused on his food because he really was hungry. He took a bite as he heard Sam demanded, "Where's Dean?" He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Eating," she answered easily. "Give him a moment. I'm sure he'll be in as soon as he finishes."

He really hoped that she would keep Sam away from him for a little while at least while he mulled over the situation, looking for any possible out. He continued to eat as he thought it over. He really couldn't figure out how else to get the information. He also couldn't figure out why it was so hard to admit to any of this.

In the middle of his pondering, he felt someone sit down beside him. It was only then that he realized that he'd been focused on the table in front of him while he'd been lost inside his mind. He glanced over and saw Castiel.

Immediately, he felt warmth spread through him and fought to keep the smile off his face. He really wished he knew what to make of all this but he honestly didn't know. Was this only the demon-bond thing? Or had he always felt like this?

He thought back and realized that he had actually always felt something in the presence of this angel. At first, it was gratitude and awe, especially when he had seen his wings in that old barn so long ago. It changed to frustration quickly but he still felt the power that had saved him from Hell and the constant gratitude that something so pure had risked so much to save the awful thing he'd become.

After Castiel sacrificed himself for them that first time in Chuck's house, Dean had felt a connection with the angel that was more along the lines of best friend. But was that all that was there? Or was that all that he had allowed himself to feel, much less think?

He remembered the devastation over Castiel's last demise, even if it had never happened. He remembered the deep abiding pain and knew that he'd felt a lot more for this being than he'd ever admitted. Then he knew that the demon didn't matter so much. There was a reason he didn't break the bond and he wasn't the only one who had some truth to admit to.

"Dean," Castiel greeted easily. "Are you okay?"

Dean chewed his last bite down and swallowed before he answered honestly, "Yeah, just really hungry. You?"

"I am fine," Castiel replied easily then asked curiously. "What did Missouri say?"

Dean took another bite and chewed slowly while he chewed up what he wanted to say in his mind. He swallowed again and admitted honestly, "She will help me but can only do it if . . . I tell Sam and Bobby the truth. Wait a minute. Isn't this spell in the spell books?"

Castiel stared at him a moment then stated patiently, "Dean, if you try to get out of what is required, it will make this messier than it needs to be. You know that. Because that's what happens every time you do this sort of thing. Why do you think things always get so complicated?" Dean sighed heavily at the truth in his mate's words.

Castiel studied Dean for a long moment before he questioned hesitantly but with an underlying hint of anger, "If you were so . . . embarrassed to be with me, why didn't you break away when you could?"

Dean blinked at him and stared a moment in surprise before he insisted harshly, "It's not that."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and ignored his denial as he stated firmly, "You can still break it, Dean. Tell me where you want to go and I will take you there."

"W-W-Whoa. Wait. What?" Dean stammered in shock. "Won't that kill you?"

"Possibly," Castiel allowed as he stood. He moved up beside Dean's chair and towered over him with a hand on his shoulder then enunciated slowly but every stiff movement of his body spoke of his mate's ire, "It is not of import. I said I will take you wherever you want to go to break this. Now tell me where."

Dean tossed down what little was left of his sandwich and knocked Castiel's hand of his shoulder then stood up. He glared at his mate and demanded hotly, "Why is it up to me to break it? Huh? Why not you?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes in confusion and admitted emotionlessly, "I do not understand the question."

Dean walked toward Castiel, forcing the angel to back up against the wall by the kitchen back door. He moved in close and repeated forcefully, "Why don't you break it? After all, you are always bringing it up so you must be hoping for it to happen."

Castiel stared at him in confusion then snapped irritably, "No, I am not. I will not break it because I do not want to. You are the one who does."

Dean narrowed his eyes thoughtfully then pried with intense focus, "Why don't you want to?"

"Dean," Castiel stalled uneasily.

"Why, damn it?" Dean snarled low in his throat.

Castiel's eyes flared heatedly and he growled low in his throat warningly, "Dean."

"No, Cass," Dean gritted out harshly, fighting his instinctual arousal. "If you want to get upset over me not owning up to stuff, you cannot do this. Especially after all the other stuff you've pulled lately. You can't have it both ways. Now answer the damn question!"

"Uh, Dean," Sam interrupted uncomfortably. Dean spun around to find Sam and Gabriel standing in the study doorway. Gabriel had a huge smug smile on his face while Sam fidgeted uncomfortably. "Uh, something you want to tell me?"

Dean pinned an acidic gaze at Castiel before he snarled with irate frustration, "No!"

He stormed past the two men in the study doorway and into the lounge, muttering under his breath, "Freakin' cockblocker. First, with chicks. Now this. What the freakin' hell. How does he always manage it?" He glared at the others inside the room and really wished that he could just leave the building. He needed to be in his Impala driving off his anger until he could finally relax.

"Dean!" Castiel called out forcefully behind him and Dean swung around to glare at him. His eyes widened slightly at Castiel stalking toward him with such single minded purpose. It reminded him of the first time he'd laid eyes on the angel and all the power he projected. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't aroused now.

At the moment that their gazes locked, Castiel opened their mental bond, even as he continued to stalk to his mate. In his mind, he demanded harshly, '_**Do you really want me to answer your questions, Dean?**_'

'_**Yes!**_' Dean hissed harshly in his mind because that question had been driving him crazy for some time now, along with the questions of why Castiel did everything that he did for them.

'_**As. You. Wish. Just remember. You demanded this. So do not complain about the answers you receive,'**_ Castiel warned ominously then threw open the bond even more as he stopped directly in front of his mate.

Bright white light overwhelmed Dean's neurons while his mind tried to shut down because it was unable to process the amount of sensation flowing into it. His entire body trembled violently and he vaguely heard his name called out in concern in the background. But it was too far away to really register. Then there was nothing but the white light and the feeling of falling.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I have no idea what's going to happen next. Let me know if you do. **_


	30. Chapter 30  The Truth

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

**Chapter 30 – The Truth **

"Castiel!" Gabriel barked out harshly in warning, causing Castiel to break the link abruptly. As Castiel quickly scanned his surroundings, he found his older brother, shaking his head at him. "Too much, dude. He's only human, you know."

Dean dropped to his knees, shaking uncontrollably, then fell the rest of the way over. He laid on the study floor, shivering on his left side. His eyes lacked focus while he tried to pull himself together.

Sam rushed forward but Gabriel swiftly flew in front of him and stopped him with a hand on the large man's chest. "Don't," Gabriel warned forcefully as he turned to watch his brother kneel down by his mate.

Castiel lightly placed his hand over Dean's handprint scar and allowed his grace to soothe his shuddering mate. He ignored the rustle of feathers behind him and concentrated on Dean as Dean's tremors slowly calmed down. He sighed in relief that he had not blown Dean's mind, literally, that is.

"Aw, look, he broke his boy toy again," Lucifer complained loudly with blatant disappointment. "Why do we always miss the fun stuff?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Michael answered uncaringly.

"There's not enough good alcohol here for this circus," Balthazar observed dryly then blinked out a moment, only to blink back in with the good stuff.

Dean slowly became aware of his surroundings. He figured out that he was on the floor and glanced up to meet Castiel's concerned eyes. In a flash, their link reestablished and Castiel questioned intently, _**'Are you alright?'**_

Dean shuddered slightly at the husky voice of his mate filling his already aroused mind and answered hesitantly, _**'Yeah, just . . . let's never do that in public again.'**_

Unknowingly, he sent an intense bolt of arousal to his mate as he remembered the overwhelming sensations he'd experienced. First, the blinding light consumed his entire mind, blinding him to the outside world. He'd felt himself falling into the abysmally deep pit, only to be scooped up into such a warm, comforting sensation that he blissed out. He was surrounded with so much of the feeling that he couldn't help but feel loved, revered...

All that blissful warmth turned to spontaneous arousal in response to the amount and depth of feeling that filling his entire being, every nook and cranny. His intensely heated arousal grew and grew until . . . then abruptly everything was yanked away from him, sending him into shock as the icy cold and complete emptiness replace such blissful sensations. But before that . . . which reminded him_**. **_

'_**Uh, Cass, did I . . .' **_he trailed off as he felt the cooling, sticky sensation in his jeans region_**. 'Never mind.'**_ In the next instant, the uncomfortable sensation was gone so Castiel had actually caught on for a change. Dean gave him a slight smile and told him, _**'Thanks.'**_

Castiel returned the smile briefly while, not far away, Sam raged irately, "What the hell, Cass? Dean, you okay?"

"Yeah," Dean smirked self mockingly as he slowly rose with Castiel's help while he commented wryly, "Just forgot my own advice."

"What?" Sam wondered with confusion. "What advice?"

"Not to piss off the nerd angels," Dean answered sardonically with a quick glance at Castiel who was his normal emotionless self.

Sam blinked in surprise while his eyes shot between the two but his brother had an amused smirk on his face and Castiel's lacked any emotion whatsoever. Those two things really didn't add up to what Dean was talking about. Sam opened his mouth to argue when Castiel spoke solemnly, "I apologize, Dean. I did lose my . . . patience with you."

Dean smirked wider and he laughed easily after such an experience then questioned Lucifer impertinently, "No big. So what's news, Butthead?"

"Oh, no," Lucifer argued with firm calmness. "I'm Beavis. He's Butthead."

"What?" Michael questioned cluelessly.

"Thought he was assbut," Dean argued humorously.

"Same diff, right?"

"No," Michael argued hotly. "And everybody had better quit calling me that."

"Or what?" Lucifer taunted cockily. "You'll go all righteous on my ass. Oh, that's right. Too late!"

Dean rolled his eyes and focused on the others in the room while the Odd Couple continued their bickering. Unfortunately, Sam did the same and questioned impatiently, "Well, did you meet Missouri's conditions? Is she going to help us?"

"Help you what?" Balthazar wondered curiously from where he was drinking on the couch. He willingly focused on anything but his two older siblings' constant bickering.

"Summoning the demon," Gabriel answered easily.

"How? Did you find out its name?" Lucifer wondered distractedly, even though he wasn't through nettling his oldest brother.

"Don't need it," Gabriel replied dismissively while he focused curiously on Dean's red, uncomfortable face.

Missouri, meanwhile, only stared at Dean who shifted uncomfortably and reached up to rub his neck. He touched the collar and cast yet another glare in Castiel's direction over it. He still couldn't believe how all the Fates had lined up against him so badly. Oh, wait, he paused, remembering the one Fate he had met. Okay, yeah, he could believe it.

He honestly didn't know how to do this, or, really what exactly he had to do to get what they wanted. After all, there was so very much that he'd always kept hidden, even from himself. He glanced at Missouri again and huffed out irritably but soon trailed off, "She will help us . . ."

"Why do I sense a 'but' in there somewhere?" Sam wondered guardedly. "What do you have to do?"

Dean's eyes met Missouri's while he replied honestly, "Good question. Little vague on those details." Missouri arched an eyebrow at him meaningfully.

"Wait," Michael argued curiously, still stuck on the previous topic. "How can you summon it without a name? And Asmo didn't have a name. He told Luce that he'd let us know if he remembered the being."

Gabriel smirked slightly and pointed out with sarcastic amazement, "Well, look at you. You actually talked to a demon and didn't smite him afterward. My, you've come a long way. Next you'll be visiting the strip clubs with Balty and me."

"Hardly," Michael disagreed firmly with haughty distain. "He was polite, though. For a demon anyway. I have to give him that."

"How so?" Balthazar prodded with idle curiosity from his lounging position on the couch.

Michael shrugged and related dryly, "He shook both of our hands before he left to search out the being."

"Of course," Lucifer scoffed proudly. "I run a tight ship, you know."

Dean rolled his eyes over the ridiculousness of the current conversation. In his distraction, he didn't see Sam walk over to him until Sam stood right beside him and stated firmly but in a low voice, "Dean, I've had it. I know you know more than you are letting on and I want some damn answers."

Dean glanced over at Missouri and saw her look. He sighed heavily and prodded with ungracious resignation, "Like what, Samantha? I told you about the collar."

"Not everything," Sam argued irritably while Bobby looked on intently.

"What else is there? Were you looking for details? Like when, where, and how?" Dean responded harshly. "If so, you are so SOL."

"What damn side effects is it controlling?" Sam continued unreasonably. "And how come you didn't let us know?"

"Because even I didn't know about some of them, alright," Dean snapped irately. "Cass found me that way. Unconscious. I didn't know it happened, how or why. It's hard to tell you what I don't know or am not aware of."

"Fine." Sam allowed reluctantly then continued since Dean was actually answering, "Then how about what the hell is going on between you and Cass because there's definitely something different lately?"

Dean barely hid the flinch but quickly checked Missouri then Castiel's eyes. Unfortunately, it took too long as Lucifer crowed humorously, "He doesn't know! OMF. We actually know something before the obnoxious Sam Winchester smarty pants. High five, Mikey." Michael only glared disdainfully at his younger brother so Lucifer hissed at him then prodded, determined to have his fun, "High five, Balty."

"Will it shut you up?" Balty clarified with a lofty air.

"Yes," Lucifer lied easily.

"Very well," Balthazar relented and high fived his brother who then materialized some popcorn and offered some to Balthazar. Lucifer sat beside him on the couch. They munched on the popcorn while they watched the show playing out in front of them.

"Shut your piehold, douchebag," Dean snarled tightly at Lucifer before he turned back to his brother. He knew if he didn't answer this correctly Pamela wouldn't help him anymore. He felt Castiel's eyes on him and finally admitted slowly, "Fine, Sam. Since you're being such a pain in the ass, not that it's any of your damn business, let's see . . . How did you put it earlier? I did _'reach out and touch faith.'"_

"Dean," Castiel cautioned slightly.

"What, damn it?" Dean snarled tightly, desperately trying to ignore the heat flowing to his face. "All the sudden everyone, and, I mean, everyone, including some from beyond, want the TMZ report on my sex life so there it is. Now, any other personal, probing, intensely embarrassing, damn questions you have for me, Sammy?"

"Yeah," Sam answered without the slightest bit of remorse. "Are the side effects from the demon or that?"

Dean paused to stare at Sam a moment then looked over at Missouri, totally bypassing Castiel, which didn't go unnoticed. Almost instantly, his eyes returned to Sam's and he firmly stated, "Definitely the demon but probably both."

"Needs Tabasco," Gabriel commented appraisingly as he munched on Lucifer's never ending bucket of popcorn.

"Hardly," Balthazar argued dryly. "Only you and Dad like it that way. The rest of us only add the gummy bears."

"So is he lying to us or them?" Michael prodded Gabriel who looked at him questioningly.

Unfortunately Sam overheard that part and accused hotly again, "You're lying to me again, Dean? Damn it!"

Dean swung around and glared at the four angels sitting on the couch, eating popcorn like this was all one great play. He growled irritably, "Why don't you asshats go find someone else to bug for the next millennia or so instead of always riding my ass?"

"But, Dean," Gabriel taunted automatically, "We've all heard what a great ass it is to ride. How could we not hop on and give it a whirl, if you know what I mean?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Dean flushed hotly and tensed up to charge when suddenly the angel was thrown through the window he was standing in front of. Castiel exploded with the tight warning, "Leave. Him. Alone."

Lucifer leaned to the side and spoke in a fake low whisper to Balthazar, "See what I mean? Touchy! Talk about issues. I swear he's P . . ."

Balthazar fought back a smile at Lucifer's very accurate taunt while Castiel glared menacingly at Lucifer and warned as well, "Don't test me, brother. You know what I'm like when I'm really angry."

Lucifer flinched slightly remembering 'roided up Castiel from the box while Michael smirked mockingly, "You should know by now, _Cass,_ that he'll never learn."

"So what is he lying about this time?" Bobby redirected impatiently then he glared hard at Castiel and warned, "You're fixing that." Castiel motioned with his hand and the window was repaired, closing out the obnoxious laughter happening outside.

"Bobby," Dean argued with a hint of desperation.

"Oh, he's not lying, per say. He's just leaving out the huge part where all of it came about because of the demon," Balthazar answered with a very nonchalant air. "I mean, after all, it wasn't as if he actually had a choice in the matter. To begin with, that is."

"What do you . . ." Sam trailed off as the implications hit home. "Wait, you mean Cass raped him?"

Dean's hand automatically slapped Sam upside the head while he growled out, "No! Cass did not . . . rape me. Balthazar, you'd better shut your cake hole or there will be one less angel for me to worry about. Got it?"

Balthazar started to speak but Castiel cautioned with underlying menace, "Think very carefully before you continue, brother."

"Oh, ooh, ooh," Lucifer crowed with excitement at his very correct conclusion. "The demon did!"

Both Castiel and Dean winced and flushed, Dean with embarrassment, Castiel with anger. Castiel strode forward purposefully while Lucifer, seeing that, threw up the popcorn with a quick curse and ducked quickly behind the couch to hide. Castiel appeared right beside him, causing him to let out a surprised shriek.

Michael sighed heavily and advised reluctantly, "Castiel. I know what you want to do to the brat but he'll only run and I don't feel like chasing him at the moment."

"Then keep him quiet," Castiel gritted out through clenched teeth. "Or I will."

"Cass," Dean called out with resigned irritation. "As much as I hate to admit it, Michael's right. We don't want him on the loose right now." Castiel stared at Dean a moment then back at Michael before flying back over to his previous position.

Gabriel popped back in at that moment and wondered cheerfully, "What did I miss? Why is Luci cowering behind . . . uh, Cassie, something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, shut your piehole," Dean answered tightly for his mate. "Cass isn't in the mood for your crap and neither am I."

"Dean," Bobby started uncomfortably but with a lot of concern. "Is what that bratty idjit said right? Were you?"

It took Dean a moment to figure out what Bobby was asking. When he did, he alternately felt the color drain from his face then it heat up with shamed embarrassment. He so did not want to answer that. He reluctantly shot his eyes over to Missouri who was writing what he figured was the spell down. He exhaled a heavy breath, trying to find the courage.

It was really funny that someone who had faced down as many scary creatures as he had and defied the will of God could be so scared of the truth. Well, not so much the truth, although he was occasionally afraid of that, too. But admitting to things, especially major things, like being repeatedly raped by a demon, for hours, presumably. He couldn't ... He also couldn't help how he felt, either. He felt a small movement inside him and knew he needed to get this done before he had to move onto his next priority.

"Dean," Castiel started with concern.

"No, Cass," Dean argued firmly with a sharp glance at Missouri who had paused writing and was staring up at him. He turned and stared his second father in the eyes then demanded harshly with a strained voice, "What? Do you want details? Or will a simple yes or no suffice?"

"Well, it ain't no or you would have just said that," Bobby concluded with a very heavy heart.

"Why didn't you say something, Dean?" San demanded hotly.

"Like what, Sam? What the hell do you think I'd say? Hell, if I didn't have to, I would have never told anyone anything. Ever. Hell, even if it was done by a human. You know me, Sammy. That's not something I'd ever talk about and you know that," Dean growled irately.

"How long were you there before Cass saved you? Is that why it took so long for him to bring you back?" Sam prodded continuously at the open wound because that's what Sam always did.

"I have no idea how long, Sam," Dean snarled with increasing ire at the nit picking over this subject. "It's not like I had a damn watch on."

"Did he have a watch on Cassie?" Lucifer interrupted obnoxiously.

"Cassie wasn't looking at HeMan's arms at all, I'm sure," Balthazar argued sardonically. "After all, there was so much other skin to observe. Remember the pic-"

Castiel growled intently while Gabriel waved his hand and Balthazar lost his voice midword. Both brothers were unable to make a sound. Gabriel sympathized with Castiel and even Dean at the moment. He warned the others, "You keep talking and I'll put you some place that you won't be able to get out of any time soon."

"I so have to find another vessel," Michael muttered under his breath. "First, Cassie. Now, this."

"So, silver lining," Dean snarked lightly with a touch of happiness in his voice, looking at any positive he could at this point. He saw a reluctant smile appear on the archangel's face. He drew back slightly once he realized that he was having a moment with this particular archangel. He didn't like it as he felt his skin crawl.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam continued to question, like a hungry dog gnawing a bone with single minded focus.

"Why the hell would I?" Dean snapped back. "What part of being sexually tortured for hours creates a caring – sharing moment for you? Huh? News flash, Sam. I prefer to forget things like that. Just like the Pit. It happened. It's done. Move on."

"So how does featherbrains figure into all this?" Bobby redirected to keep everyone on point.

"Oh, that's easy," Lucifer piped up again with all the enthusiasm of the neighborhood gossip with the latest dish. "We've already done this so we know. The demon infected Cass who came to save infected Dean then one plus two added up to baby, which makes three."

"So you were infected?" Sam confirmed distrustfully, unsure what to believe at this point, which was the major problem with Dean always keeping secrets.

"Yes, I was. So was Cass," Dean gritted out irately at the obvious mistrust in his brother's voice. "Anything else?"

"Baby?" Bobby repeated distantly. "Wait a minute." Dean winced at the knowledge that Bobby had actually caught what had totally flown over Sam's head. Bobby ran through the symptoms that Dean had had over the past months and stared at him hard. He warned ominously, "Tell me you didn't hide something that big from me, boy."

Dean flinched again while the color drained from his face, only to return too quickly. His face heated up in ashamed embarrassment. He glared at Missouri and snapped irritably, "Tell her she is more than paid back. In spades."

"Dean," Bobby snapped irritably as well, reminding Dean of the question at hand.

"No, I didn't hide it," Dean argued hotly. "Didn't even know myself until after we summoned Crowley which wasn't that long ago."

"So why didn't you tell us then?" Bobby grouched irritably.

Dean shifted uncomfortably and started, "I . . . uh."

"Wait," Sam interrupted suddenly. "Whose is it?"

Everyone looked at everyone else curiously but Castiel answered tightly, "We are ... unsure. The demon is the most likely candidate based on the difficulty angels have creating offspring with non-angels. However, it does not appear to have any demonic characteristics but the demon that infected me was more powerful than most, if not, all."

"And the collar?" Bobby prodded.

"Binds its powers. It's been using Dean's soul as an energy source. The collar prevents it from doing that," Balthazar answered easily.

Sam narrowed his eyes at that knowledge and Dean could clearly read what his brother thought of the baby doing that. He waited for the evitable. He knew what Sam would advise and honestly Dean would do the same if the positions were reversed.

But Sam focused on something else as he observed Dean's face darken in warning. He knew better than to suggest aborting it in Dean's current mind frame. He verified hesitantly, "Cass mention abdominal pain?"

"Yeah," Dean bit out warningly. "Another News Flash. Human men aren't supposed to get pregnant."

"Oh, yeah, he is so PMS'ing," Lucifer commented eagerly. "The whole nine yards. Pain, cramping, bleeding, complete with surly attitude. Don't know how Cassie puts up with it. The sex couldn't be _**that**_ good."

Dean let his head fall back slightly in a quick prayer for . . . well, he didn't know what. He glanced at Castiel who was sending a very smug look to his brothers who in turn complained at the disclosure. He shook his head slightly at the corrupted angel and fought to keep a slight smile off his face.

"So . . . are you . . ." Sam started hesitantly, not wanting to show his relief if the symptoms added up to what he thought it might.

"Miscarrying?" Dean finished snappily for him. "Probably," he allowed hotly. "So don't get ahead of yourself, Kevorkian."

"I don't remember," Lucifer admitted reluctantly. "Was he one of mine or yours?"

"Oh, for Father's sake, focus, Luce," Michael ordered with excessive exasperation.

"Okay, let me see if I got this straight," Sam recounted authoritatively. "You were kidnapped and . . . tortured by this demon then Cass showed up to save you but in the process became infected then both of you . . ."

"Bumped uglies," Gabriel supplied cheerfully.

"Right," Sam allowed with an exasperated eye roll and continued, "As a consequence, you are now knocked up and don't know who the baby dad . . . uh, other contributor was."

"If there was one," Bobby interrupted intelligently.

"True," Sam acknowledged then finished up, "And it might all be a moot point as the baby is now in danger of miscarrying."

"Sounds like a really bad soap opera," Balthazar observed emotionlessly.

"I think I saw that episode on Days of Our Lives," Lucifer crowed enthusiastically. "Who was that character? Bradley? Baby? Brady? That's it, Eric Brady. What a wuss! Real feminine looking, too. Delicate features. In fact . . ." He paused briefly, eyeing Dean up and down which the subject of his perusal tensed up angrily.

He quickly finished when he heard Castiel's backup warning growl, "We are going to find out that Dean is really a woman who is actually Cassie's sister."

Several palms slapped their respective foreheads in the room.

"Can't anyone shut him up? Permanently!" Dean challenged with a pained groan.

Gabriel laughed, "I can't believe he actually owned up to it."

"Who? Dean or Luci?" Michael wondered nonchalantly.

"Either. Both," Gabriel responded with amusement.

"I have it," Missouri announced calmly, completely out of the blue.

"Have what?" Michael wondered then questioned, "Who is she?"

"She's our psychic," Sam answered smugly. "And the one who will summon the demon."

"Oh, jolly good," Balthazar cheered with a decided lack of emotion. "So need a holiday after all this . . . bonding nonsense."

"You say that like nothing can go wrong," Gabriel observed wryly. "Have you forgotten that it's the Winchesters that are summoning a mysterious super-charged demon?"

Balthazar deflated instantly where he sat and sunk back into his seat then snarked sullenly, "You used to be so much fun."

"And you used to not be a major prick," Gabriel countered easily.

"Great," Dean answered, ignoring the God squad in the room. "What do we need?" He waited a moment then blinked. Nothing had moved from its previous position. He took a step and realized the entire room had frozen, except for him.

"Oh, great. That's just. . . peachy." He glanced down at his stomach and warned uneasily, "This had better be your doing or we are so screwed, babycakes." Unfortunately, the responding kick against his abdomen really didn't tell him anything.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	31. Chapter 31  The Demon

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: _**_Rated M_**_ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

**_Author's note: First, I just want to take the time to apologize for the slow updates but to say that life has been a B would be nice. Second, I really need to say that for this chapter . . . I'm sorry!_**

**Chapter 31 – The Demon**

"Well, well, well, look at you," a soft sultry voice drawled out from behind him. "Aren't you just the picture of healthy mother-fatherhood? So have you been taking good care of my baby, Baby."

He slowly turned around and spotted one of the few creatures that he'd hoped he'd never, ever see again. Instantly memories of that long night almost five months ago assailed him. He winced at sensations they invoked within him and felt his anger build. He bit out through clenched teeth, "It ain't your baby. Bitch. Just what in the hell are you anyway? Because Asmodeus doesn't claim you."

"Aw, don't you recognize me, Dean?" She cajoled seductively. "After all, we had such a memorable night together. Surely you didn't forget that. Or who I am? I mean, who I resemble? As for Asmo, he never had a great memory."

He eyed the nubile, young Asian woman wearing a long white dress that appeared to be from ancient Greece. He answered hesitantly, "Busty Asian Beauty September '08. Right after I got out of the Pit. Boy, were you a sight for sore eyes back then. Why do all you monsters have to ruin everything good in my life? What? Is there a 'Hunter's Fave Facts Facebook' site out there with my name on it or something?"

"Just wanted to make you feel more at home while I came for my baby," she replied easily. "That _**is**_ why you're trying to summon me. Right? To let me know the good news. It's okay, baby. I'll take it. I know how you feel about hunters raising kids in the life. A lot like your mother in that aspect."

"Over my dead body, Bitch," Dean snarled warningly. "No one's touching my baby."

"Who said it was yours?" She countered mockingly. "How do you know that _**any**_ of it is yours?"

"I know," Dean insisted hotly, unwilling to give an inch on this subject.

She cocked her head to the side and studied him. With a wave of her hand, his shirt vanished and he couldn't move. His eyes roamed around the room to find out if everyone else was still frozen. They were, including the archangels which worried him greatly, though he refused to show it.

She suddenly closed the distance between them, causing him to inhale her scent which made his head swim slightly, like he was slightly drunk. He tensed in anticipation, in spite of the buzzed feelingly, but the expected pain from her, or his baby, never came. He frowned slightly, wondering why the baby wasn't reacting the way it normally did when it was near a demon. Maybe it was the collar.

She gently placed her hand over his abdomen and he felt his baby moved slightly against where her hand touched his body. He couldn't tell if it was trying to get away or moving into the touch. He really hoped it was the former.

She smiled softly and offered generously, "Baby's not reacting like you expect it to, is it, Dean? Maybe because it knows its Mommy? Or maybe it's because I'm not a demon? But we both know that you'd never take my word for it. I'll just leave it up to you to decide.

"So do you honestly know?" She prodded relentlessly, returning to the previous subject. "Or are you just hoping? Not that it really matters one way or another. Tell you what I'm willing to take it either way. I just love babies. I could never have enough."

"Listen to me carefully, you demented skank," Dean ordered tightly, thankful that he could at least speak even if he couldn't do anything else. "No one's taking my baby away from me. Ever. Especially some demonic bitch whose looking for her next meal."

"Even if it's a monster?" She prodded earnestly, totally ignoring all the insults being thrown at her.

"It's not," Dean insisted firmly.

"How do you know?" She persisted stubbornly.

"I just do," Dean gritted through clenched teeth.

She tilted her head to the side slightly and narrowed her eyes at him then surmised correctly, "You've been dreaming of it, haven't you? That's why you're so sure." He stubbornly stared back at her with his game face on, unwilling to give her the slightest sign.

She leaned in close to his ear and taunted wickedly, "You do realize that if I really wanted this baby, I could easily take it from you and you couldn't do a single thing about it, just like you cannot move any part of your body right now. _**If**_ you keep it, it is because _**I**_ allow it." He only glared at her sullenly, completely aware of the horrible, undisputable truth in her statements.

She stared at him a long moment then took a step back and studied him intently while she asked curiously, "So if you weren't wanting to let me in on the good news, why were you looking for me?" She smiled softly and cocked her head to the side enticingly, "Did you want a repeat performance?"

"In your dreams," he growled irately, in spite of the shudder that ran through him at the memory of those countless hours.

"What then?" She insisted impatiently then commanded firmly. "Speak."

"Just what the hell are you?" Dean snapped out irritably.

She smirked and scoffed, "Nothing that you've ever come up against before."

"Obviously," Dean snarked impatiently.

"Honey, what I am requires more time and explanation than I'm willing to give," she mocked casually. "You'd have a better chance asking for the moon. Now I'm only asking one more time then I'm out of here and I will not respond to any summoning. And, yes, I can do that. Now tell me. What do you want?"

Dean swallowed thickly then asked hoarsely, "What did you do? To me? And Cass. In that warehouse. Did you cause all this?"

She smiled with gentle amusement and shook her head slightly then informed him, "I didn't do anything, Deano, to you. Or your precious angel." He started to argue but she waved and his voice was gone. She strolled around him leisurely as she continued, "I mean, yeah, sure, I lowered some inhibitions that you both had. Of course, in your case, I had to lower them a lot more because you were sooooo hung up on . . . details."

She paused behind him, sparking his paranoia into full spring because he could not turn his neck or body to follow her. He was extremely vulnerable in this position. It reminded him of that night . . .

She leaned forward and spoke in a low, breathless whisper in his ear, "I relaxed your guard, eased your mind and worked you _**open**_ up to new and varied pleasures that you had been denying yourself. You might say I made your mind, and body, much more _**accessible**_ to different approaches."

Her voice ghosted over his skin and into his ear. The warm, hot air stimulated him in ways he didn't want to think about while the skank was around him. Her words, especially opened and accessible, brought back specific memories of being slowly worked open physically and all the other things. He felt his jeans tighten in his groin area and fought the desire flowing through him at the memories. He growled low in his throat, angry that this creature got a rise out of him, something that should be reserved for Castiel. Yes, it did disturb him how quickly his mind went to that thought but he didn't have the time to analyze it.

He never knew whether it was because he'd fought the arousal or, because it would have happened either way, but the moment her teeth sunk once again into the old scar on his neck, he groaned desperately, "NO!"

Too late, he felt her venom flow into his body and whimpered in distress. He so did not need this now, especially when Castiel was already cutoff and he was already horny. Not to mention, the fact that he had an extra helping of all these other hormones amping up the intense desire that he already had.

She pulled back, retracting her teeth from his neck, and consoled gently, "Oh, don't worry, darling. It's a new special blend. Delayed reaction this time. Oh, and you'll be happy to know that it will not be passed on to the baby . . . Daddy. You are my first subject so tell me how do you feel? And remember, this is for prosperity." She added clinically as she materialized a notebook and pen.

"Bite . . ." He started to snap out but then he saw her raised eyebrows and remembered that she had already done that. He really didn't want to doses of this crap. He needed to actually think this time before he answered.

"Just peachy," he gritted out tightly. He soon realized that he didn't feel any loss of control yet so he did relax what he could. That is, what she didn't have frozen.

"Why, damn it?" He demanded harshly.

She shrugged then teased lightly, "You have obviously never seen yourself thoroughly aroused. You are just way too hot. You'd make a million in a certain entertainment industry that you love to watch. Besides, I love watching my pets have such a good time. It makes me all dewy."

"I ain't no one's damn pet, lady," Dean hissed out vehemently.

She arched her eyebrows mockingly then smiled widely and told herself aloud, "Maybe I should record it for you this time."

"Yeah, right, in your dreams, Mrs. Anderson. So, Pamela, are you going to tell me what you are or not? A freakin' cupid, right? That's what you are. Making me and Cass go 'cookoo for Cocoa Puffs' over each other," Dean hypothesized desperately because he knew that she had to have done something. In fact, his plan to keep Castiel out of the box depended on that fact.

She ran her hands lightly over his bare torso and arms, caressing him, making his blood rush to the surface and heat his skin, reminding him of when she had primed him so perfectly for Castiel, so very long ago. She continued to slowly circle him as she moved and answered speculatively, "What I am, there's no name for. Mother loved to experiment so. Let's just say that I am older than time but not quite up there with the big guys. I've also been on extended holiday so not much lore on me."

She paused and looked him in the eye before questioning with a slightly purr, "Thinking of killing me, darling? And we've had so much fun together. So much pleasure with just a hint of pain. So much bonding, even."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Dean growled out disagreeably. "Tell me what did you do to us? Because if you didn't do anything, why the hell are we both having these acid-laced, alternate reality crap visions, damn it?"

She paused again and stared at him in honest surprise. "What visions?" Before he could answer, she placed her left palm on his forehand and he saw the alternate reality scenes play through his mind as she apparently called them up to the forefront of his mind. She removed her palm after a soft caress when she finished. She muttered under her breath, "Interesting side effect. Really should've known. Or, at least, guessed." She shrugged nonchalantly and admitted, "Good to know for the future."

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed sarcastically, "Yeah, sure, anything to help you since you've been, oh, so helpful in return. Not so big no the quid pro quo, huh, Clarisse?"

She eyed him with obvious annoyance then observed sardonically, "Yeah, they sure were right about you."

"They?" Dean questioned pointedly.

She sighed heavily, completely ignoring the question, and informed him one last time, "I told you, Dean. I only lower inhibitions and let nature take its course."

"Wait, wait, someone sent you to do this, didn't they?" Dean surmised with surprise. "And it wasn't Crowley or you wouldn't have said they."

She gave him a hard stare for a moment before she continued tightly, once again completely ignoring the question, "I am not anything like a cupid. I cannot make anyone fall in love or love someone they didn't already. I can make people feel lust but who they chose to . . . burn it out with is completely up to them. You should know this from the amount of times you two have been together without my, what do you call it? . . . oh, yes, venom. Which, by the way, is so not a nice term for my influence. You'd think someone who finally hooked you up with your true love would receive a little more appreciation. I mean, is that really too much to ask for here?"

"Seriously?" He demanded incredulously. "And who the hell said that Cass was my . . . you know what never mind."

He stared intently at her for a long moment, trying to judge the truth of what she'd said and the implications if it was. Finally, he cursed despondently, "Well, hell, that's a freakin' bust."

She cocked her head to the side in question. She did it in a manner vaguely reminiscent of Castiel, or, rather enough to make the connection and set off warning bells inside his mind, but she distracted him by the inquiry, "What's a bust? Was there . . . You need something from me."

"Not anymore," Dean argued dejectedly. "No way it'd work now. Not that way."

She arched her eyebrows and advised wisely, "Why don't you try me? Oh, wait, I got it. You want me to infect someone. Or is it two someones?" Dean only glared at her sullenly but she knew that she was right. She plotted thoughtfully, silently intrigued, as she asked aloud, "But what's in it for me?"

"New test subjects," Dean offered instantly, thinking that maybe it was still worth a shot.

"True," she allowed dismissively, "but there's a big problem with the ones you're giving me or you would have just called a cupid. Of course, cupids are angelic in nature . . . so are your some of your companions . . . oh, I see . . ." She trailed off.

She ran it through her mind for a long period of time before she asked again, "What will you do for it? Will you, say, give me the baby?"

"NO!" Dean snapped instantly with a firmly irate tone.

"Why not?" She inquired curiously. "You know it's not natural. That's pretty obvious. And are you really that sure about what it is? Whose it is? How it will turn out? I mean, I'm basically doing you a favor here. Two for one, even. Honestly, how would you advise your little Sammy if he was in the same situation? Are you really that much of a hypocrite?"

She paused briefly as she switched arguments, "And Castiel? Are you really going to leave him at the mercy of his two siblings for all of eternity, if this could buy him a way out? Or do you relish being a single mom/dad? Doing it all alone without any support."

She narrowed her eyes and warned harshly, "You know this baby will have enemies, powerful enemies. How will you protect it? Go off into the woods somewhere and have it _au naturel_ when nothing about this is natural? On the very slim chance that you do survive that, will you be able to protect it? From all comers? Because they all will come and you know it. I see it in your eyes. Will you protect it with your life?"

"Yes!" Dean snarled ferociously, trying to ignore the desolation and tears that her words were invoking. The fact that they were all true, combined with his fluctuating hormones, really made it hard to keep all of his misery at bay. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but she almost had him convinced. If he knew that he could even halfway trust her, he'd probably give in soon. That knowledge made his eyes burn even more.

"And if that's not enough," she prodded harshly, intent on her point. "What then? Will you give your angel's life for it as well? Your family's lives?" Her intense eyes took in every emotion revealed as she slowly tore apart the man in front of her.

He glared with a mulish expression before he finally swallowed thickly and allowed hoarsely, "If I have to."

"Exactly how far are you willing to go to save this . . . baby?"

"All the way, damn it," Dean gritted out through clenched teeth, trying to hold on to his conviction while memories of his friends' and family dying for the 'good fight' filled his mind.

He maintained his steely glare as his annoying conscience questioned him irately, _**Can I really do this to them again? Especially when it is only for me and my supernatural baby? What right do I have to do that, to anyone, much less them? Haven't they suffered enough already? Haven't they all given enough? How can I do this to them?**_

Meanwhile, she shook her head and argued firmly, "No, not good enough. You have to swear to it. A blood oath."

"What if they don't want to?" Dean argued contentiously. "I'm not taking their voice away from them."

"Seriously?" She asked incredulously, knowing that they both knew what a crock it was to think that Dean's family wouldn't fight for him, or his child. She rolled her eyes because she also knew that he'd get stuck on this detail and she needed to move things along. She couldn't keep the room motionless forever, especially the angels.

"Fine. That's up to them but you have to lay it all out for them," She relented slightly then elaborated firmly on her compromise.

Thoughts raced through his head then he shook it and bargained honestly, "Only Cass. I will only lay it out for Cass because, damn it, he's the one who freakin' Juno'd me. So, I guess, he should have a say, not that I want to give him anything at this freakin' point," he trailed off, muttering under his breath.

She narrowed her eyes and relented again, but this time very ungraciously, "I will think on it."

She turned to walk away when he demanded, "Wait. What the hell? When will I freakin' know, damn it?"

"When you summon me, which I have made easier now by adding another mark since your angel had to go and screwed up mine so much. You will know my answer then," She informed him then had to taunt because he'd really gotten on her nerves. "Or when your baby just disappears?"

"W-W-What?" He stammered in abject horror.

She narrowed her eyes at him and reminded him, "I told you before, Dean, I can take that baby from you and you cannot do a single thing to stop me so you'd better think about being a whole lot more cooperative next time we meet, especially if I pull off this favor for you. You will so be in my debt after that and who knows what I'll ask as payment." He swallowed thickly at the very obvious threat then she nodded slightly, satisfied that she'd put him back in his place.

"Uh, yeah," He agreed weakly with extreme concern in his voice. "Sorry. Hormones are a bitch. If you pull this off, I will owe you. You're right. But not my baby. Okay?"

"We'll see," She replied vaguely. "Depends what else you have to offer me, doesn't it?" With that taunt, she started to fade away.

"Uh, hey, um, what about my shirt?" He stammered out with a weird combination of humility and ire. "And how delayed is it this . . ." He trailed off when she was no longer visible. "Damn it!"

She smirked mockingly right before she completely disappeared from view. He barely felt the touch of fabric on his chest before Missouri was answering a question that he'd forgot he'd asked. His heart sunk at the possibilities of what was to come. Why wasn't anything ever easy for him?

- SPN - SPN -

"So I've heard that you've forgotten me, Asmo?" She taunted sadly as she appeared directly behind the lust demon king. "Really? Forgotten me? Me? I must say I am deeply hurt." She clutched at her heart and struck a dramatic pose.

Asmodeus turned around with a winning smile and cajoled charmingly, "Forget you? Never! Come now, Trinny. How could anyone forget someone as wonderful and amazing as you are?" He embraced her lovingly and let out a pleasured sigh. "You always fit me so perfectly. How are you, love?" he asked as he pulled back and kissed her on both cheeks in turn.

She sighed heavily and let go of the demon then huffed irritably, "They really weren't kidding. He really is a pain in the ass. Beautiful and sexy as all get out, but a royal pain in the ass. I liked him much better when he was bound and only withering in pleasure."

"Yes," Asmodeus agreed knowingly. "He is a piece of work, isn't he?"

She scoffed sardonically then grimaced with disgust, "He still has her taste, you know. Do you know how hard it is working with that creature?"

Asmodeus nodded slightly then advised cautiously, "I understand how you feel, even though she is not my mother, but we have a plan and they will get what's coming to them, for killing her and for trapping then . . . ruining my father."

She narrowed her eyes at him and wondered curiously, "What makes you think he's ruined?" He arched an eyebrow at her so she quickly explained, "I mean, he is out of the box and, I know he's interacting with them, but how do you know it's not just a plot to stab them in the back?"

"Trinity, I know my father. I saw his eyes. I saw how he interacted up there and it disgusted me," Asmodeus elaborated tightly. "He used to so much more . . ." She touched his arm in consolation. He shook himself and smiled again then stated wonderingly, "What a wonder you are, my darling. What would I do without you?"

"Eat dirt and die a horrible death," She teased easily.

"Do you have any idea how totally unique you are?" Asmodeus praised as he reached up and caressed her hair.

"Of course, I do," She replied cheerfully without a hint of humility. "But it was Mother who was the most amazing. You know how she loved to experiment. Just think of how she created me. I mean, what are the odds of combining the those three into something like me?"

"I'm still stuck on how she was able to get her hands on two of them," He admitted honestly. "Fairies aren't the easiest creatures to deal with, much less the other two." He pulled her close to him and complemented honestly, "You do her proud."

"I miss her," she admitted in a small voice. "I can't stand that they still walk the earth. It's an insult to her legacy."

"Darling, you are her legacy. And this plan is so very much more vengeful than simple smiting," Asmodeus argued steadfastly. "Letting them live with the knowledge of what we are doing to what they think is their offspring . . . no one knows about the final gift your mother gave you, the ability to carry on her legacy."

She smiled deeply then questioned intently, "Did you do your part? Did you touch the two?"

"Yes. It's really amazing how many are willing to shake your hand when you extend it, no matter how much they mistrust you," he replied with amusement. "They should fall for your spell, darling. There is definitely something there, even if it's only a need for approval."

He paused a moment then related with even more amusement, "Actually, his brother and my wayward uncle also were sparking. In fact, it seemed like everyone there either had history or wanted it. Huh?"

"Really?" She drawled out thoughtfully.

"Trinny," He cautioned. "Don't overdo. Remember our goal."

"To hurt them as they have hurt us," she repeated rotely. "But what we do to the family affects them as well, just imagine the . . . trauma that could result from it?"

"Isn't taking the baby enough?" Asmodeus questioned warily.

"No," she hissed angrily. "There will never be enough suffering for them. Now tell me the pairings." Asmodeus sighed heavily but complied with her wishes. He almost felt sorry for their targets. Almost.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry if you didn't. Don't blame me, blame the muse! (shouts as I duck down behind the muse). Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	32. Chapter 32  The Summoning

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

**Chapter 32 – The Summoning**

"Damn it!"

Everyone stopped short and stared at the instantly irate Dean in confusion, wondering what had caused him to explode in the violent curse. Nobody had a clue what had just happened that set Dean off, although most of them honestly thought that it was just part of Dean's personality to explode like that over nothing. Therefore, more than half of the angels in the room ignored him.

"Problem, Dean?" Gabriel wondered hesitantly, feeling vaguely out of sorts but having no idea why. He felt like he'd just missed something very important but couldn't figure out how. He filed it away in the back of his mind and shook himself mentally. "Thought we were all on board here."

"Yeah, yeah. We are." Dean flushed with embarrassment, very glad he was at least clothed. He evaded swiftly while he answered the original question, "No, no problem. Just forgot something, upstairs. Go ahead and get everything set up. The sooner we get this done, the better, for everyone. Be right back." He turned hurried out of the room to give himself time to get everything back together. Unfortunately, he had to walk right by Castiel to do it.

Castiel frowned heavily over the uncharacteristic, erratic behavior of his mate. He stared at Dean as Dean stalked by and turned to follow his mate when he caught an unwelcome scent. He growled low in his throat, causing Dean to glance at him with wide eyes but keep walking briskly out of the room.

Dean made it into the foyer before Castiel shoved his back hard against the back of the front door. Dean groaned softly then stared up into his mate's simmering eyes and felt the venom within him start a slow burn. He sensed that maintaining eye contact would accelerate it, delay or no delay, but then Castiel's anger filled his mind and he flinched in reaction. He knew that averting his eyes at this particular moment would cause an explosion he didn't feel like having with the audience nearby.

"_**What have you done? Boy,**_" Castiel snarled dangerously inside his mind.

"_**W – Wh – What?**_" Dean stammered irritably.

"_**Do not try that with me while I am inside your mind. I can see you mentally scrambling to fast talk your way out of this but there is no point. I smell her on you,**_" Castiel warned menacingly. _**"Now what have you done, Dean?"**_

Dean felt his irritation grow at the accusation. Unfortunately he also felt his arousal rise in more ways than one, both from the venom and his mate's dominating possessiveness. He willed himself to answer quickly because drawing this out would just make him even more . . . horny.

"_**I did NOTHING!"**_ He hissed with irate defensiveness over the unfair accusation._** "She froze the freakin' room, archangels and all. She thought I wanted to let her know about the baby. She thinks it's hers, just like you do. I told her to go screw herself and she got testy then bit me. Again. She insisted on knowing why we were trying to summon her."**_

"_**You told her,"**_ Castiel stated in a slightly calmer frame of mind.

"_**She figured it out,"**_ Dean answered tightly, only to add as an afterthought. _**"Mostly, anyway. Just no names."**_

"_**And?"**_ Castiel prodded distractedly, only now feeling the emotions simmering within his mate. He knew it wasn't the time or place for these feelings so he tried to ignore them. _**"Is she going to do it?"**_

Dean was already staring him in the eye but Castiel felt it when Dean turned off his emotions, like he always did when things got to be too much for him. He answered emotionlessly, _**"For a price. Maybe."**_

"_**What price?"**_ Castiel asked hesitantly, not at all comfortable with the fact that his mate was reluctant to share information. Whatever it was that his mate was hiding had to be big. With as much stuff as Dean normally dealt with, for Dean to shut down, Castiel knew it also had to be bad.

Dean stared at him a long moment then replied with completely faked nonchalance, _**"The baby."**_

Castiel waited for a long moment before he realized that was all that was coming out of Dean. He reviewed it in his mind then verified emotionlessly, _**"The baby. The baby that you are currently carrying?"**_ Dean gave one slow nod and waited. Castiel frowned slightly then questioned curiously, _**"Why? I assume you told her that it wasn't hers so why would she want it?"**_

"_**Apparently, she really . . . loves . . . babies," **_Dean related with severe reservations. He knew what was coming next but kept hoping that he was wrong. He hoped that he wouldn't hear from his mate what he was expecting to hear.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and observed with curious reservation, _**"You are . . . upset. Why? It seems a fair trade. Return her baby to her for my freedom. Why is that a problem for you?"**_

Dean felt his heart shatter at those words, even though he had known all along that Castiel would have that opinion. What had he really expected from the angel who had no sense of real family? How would Castiel really know what it's like to raise a child? How would he know that a child's love would make even the worst sacrifices worth it?

Regardless, Dean's walls automatically slammed down at that observation. He knew he shouldn't take it personally that the angel apparently had no problem giving his baby away. He knew that Castiel didn't believe that the baby was theirs because Dean had never gotten around to telling him about what he had unknowingly done so long ago.

Even so, the baby was half Dean's and there was also the glaring fact that she was a monster. He really thought that at least one of those things to matter to the angel. He did firmly believe, though, that no one should just give babies to monsters, no matter what the reason.

Dean scoffed with heavy humorless sarcasm through narrowed eyes, desperately stomping down all of the other emotions so that they didn't bubble over and blast Castiel to Hell, _**"Yeah. Right. You make it seem so easy. Never mind that it's half **__**MY**__** baby. Never mind that she's a monster who apparently enjoys torturing me and could very easily do the same to the baby whoever else's it is. Never mind that we don't even know what she wants it for. Just give her the damn thing because it's nothing off you, right?"**_

Dean suddenly jerked away from Castiel, surprising the angel, and forcefully shoved Castiel to the side, warning harshly, "We are done. Do not approach me about this again. Ever."

He stalked back into the study, thoroughly filled with white hot anger. He had absolutely no problem ignoring the venom now and hoped it would stay that way until after the summoning. Then he would do what he'd been planning on doing to begin with and to Hell with Castiel.

Castiel's eyes widened as the words from his mate resounded inside him and he had to admit that he really had screwed up this conversation. He had honestly forgotten that Dean might be genetically linked to the child, especially since it resided with Dean's body currently. It honestly hadn't crossed his mind much because of all the other things going on, plus the baby's power. He knew that at least half, if not more, of the baby was not human but that was no excuse for what he said. He would have to talk to Dean again once he calmed down. Castiel exhaled heavily and slowly followed his mate into the study, hoping that Dean would let him redeem himself in his mate's eyes.

As he entered the study, he saw Michael and Lucifer plotting out of the corner of his eye. He frowned heavily when Michael insisted firmly, "The best oil to use for that is in the Middle East. Luci and I will go get it now."

"Back in a flash," Lucifer piped in energetically.

"Not alone, you two don't," Gabriel objected ominously. He turned and ordered, "Balthazar, you go with."

Balthazar rolled his eyes but answered as expected, only to end with heavy sarcasm, "Of course. I obviously live only to serve since it was freakin' imprinted on me at birth and I have nothing better to do." With that, all three angels disappeared.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and inquired suspiciously, "Was that really necessary?"

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow up inquiringly and wondered aloud then proceeded to carry on the conversation with himself, "Which part? Balthazar? That was totally necessary. Mikey and Luci? Definitely not. They're plotting."

Castiel sighed heavily at the most glaring problem he was faced with, "Of course." He knew that the baby was also a priority. But the one problem that he most wanted to deal with was Dean and their relationship which was very obviously still on very dangerous territory.

"Why should they be different than anyone else here?" Dean snarked angrily over his shoulder as he positioned himself next to Missouri, in order to check and see if he could help with anything. He completely ignored the irritated glare he felt burning into his back from Castiel. His only current intention was to stay as far away from his mate as possible, both because of his anger and the delayed venom.

"Find what you were missing?" Sam demanded with the same amount of suspicion as Castiel had focused on his angelic brothers.

Dean barely spared him a glance while he retorted harshly, "Not even a little." He quickly redirected everyone's energy on the subject that he _**could**_ deal with now, "How close are we?"

"Soon as the angels return with the oil, we can begin in the kitchen since it would be better to do this at a table," Missouri spoke clinically as she gathered things up and the others followed suit. They all made their way to the kitchen and spent the next ten minutes, pulling the table into the middle of the room and setting it up for the ritual.

If the others noticed the tension between Dean and Castiel, none of them mentioned it for which Dean was very thankful. He really couldn't handle much more before he'd explode and he didn't want to know what would happen then. He felt the others' eyes on him and their worry but he couldn't do anything for them right now. He was barely keeping himself together. He decided once again that he really hated emotions, and freakin' hormones

"Dean," Sam started quietly right beside him, causing Dean to jump slightly in surprise. Dean hadn't realized he'd been so deep inside his mind. He turned to look at his brother when he heard Michael and Lucifer enter the room.

"We're here," Lucifer called out in a creepy, happy voice.

"Oh, joy," Dean snarked sarcastically under his breath. "My life is now complete."

"Well, of course, it is, dear boy," Lucifer agreed condescendingly. "So are we doing this or what?" He asked eagerly while he rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Yes," Missouri replied briskly as she took the oil from Michael. "Now, Dean, Sam and Bobby sit down around the table. Dean, you need to be near me, on my right preferably, just like last time. Angels, you all should probably disappear until it appears, or it might not appear at all."

Castiel cast a glance at Dean who studiously stared the table and the men sitting near him. He didn't turn towards Castiel once. Castiel sighed heavily then with a glance at Gabriel disappeared with the others.

Missouri took her spot and bowed her head, as if she was in prayer. After a few minutes, she raised her head and told them all to hold hands then asked Dean, "Where did it bite you last?" Dean reached up with his left hand and pulled his collar down then tilted his head to display the most recent bite he had on his neck. It was right below his black leather collar. She frowned at it but Bobby took the words out her mouth.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, son, but that looks pretty fresh," Bobby commented with obvious inquiry in his voice.

Dean shot him an irritated glance and suggested in a commanding tone, "Let's just get this over with. We can do the Q and A later."

Sam started to argue but Missouri cut him off, "Dean's right. We need to get this done before something else happens. I don't want to give the Odd Couple any more time to plot than is necessary."

She gentle placed her hand over Dean's bite and Dean winced slightly at her touch, the salt in her skin burning his wound, while he grabbed Bobby's hand. She closed her eyes and they all followed suit. The men all remembered the last time this happened with a strong sense of foreboding.

She stayed silent for a moment then commanded in a firm voice, "I invoke, conjure, and command you appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you appear unto me before this circle. I conjure and command you, show me your face. Show me your face now!"

"You know, you don't have to be so pushy about it. You could have just asked. I do do private venues, if you make it worth my while," Trini commented dryly, even though her voice retained its sultry quality. She appeared in the middle of the table with her legs tucked slightly under her as she lounged back on one arm.

She glanced around, wondering with a hint of caustic humor, "Were you going to have me table dance or was the floor just too dirty for you? If it's table dancing, a pole would be nice. Not that I can't do without."

Her deep brown eyes found Dean's and she greeted with a Cheshire cat smile, "Miss me that much, Baby? If only I had known it was you asking, I would have worn a lot less. Maybe more Princess Leia style, less Busty Asian Cover Girl mix."

Sam swallowed slowly as he eyed the large expanse of bare leg before him. She wore a deep red velvet dress that was slit all the way to her hip. Her softly curled ebony hung all the way down to the table and her breasts had just the right amount of curve for him. He finally made his way to her face and he couldn't believe how she fit every one of his dream girl requirements. He couldn't take his eyes from her.

Dean caught sight of Sam's slack jaw look and knew he wasn't getting help from that direction. Bobby appeared to be in the same boat but he, at least, was able to keep his mouth shut. A quick glance at Missouri showed that she didn't appear stunned as the others, probably because of the fact that she was barely conscious. Her eyes fluttered in her attempts to stay awake.

"Not even a little bit, Bitch," Dean snarled angrily then demanded, "What are you doing to her?"

Trini casually glanced at the psychic that had summoned her and smirked slightly, "What can I say? I always take a lot out of my summoners." She turned back just in time to give the late warning, "Oh, how do you mortals say . . ."

"Say what?" He growled impatiently then he felt something behind him before the room exploded around him.

He was still trying to clear his head when he heard her comment wryly, "And I thought Sam would be the one to break the circle. Or, the passed out psychic. But, no. It was you, Deano. Makes me all dewy inside to know how badly you wanted me free."

"In your dreams, whore," he gritted out with slow painfulness. He slowly pushed himself up on one elbow and blinked continuously while he tried to make sense of why he was now on the floor. Bobby's table was decimated into little pieces on the floor. Bobby and Missouri were both unconscious by one wall and Sam was propped up against another, blinking. Apparently he was in the same shape as Dean.

"What the hell happened?" Dean rasped out, feeling pain in his upper back and head where they banged against the wall. He blinked again in surprise at the sudden raspy voice beside him.

"Balthazar tried to stab you in the back with an archangel's blade," Castiel related briskly while he touched two fingers to Dean's forehead, healing his mate.

"Head's up!" Trini crowed with excited satisfaction, already on the other side of the room. "That's the saying."

Dean glared at her, completely pissed off now, and snapped out sarcastically, "Well, good for you. Thanks for the warning. Couldn't just say, 'Behind you,' could you?"

She cocked her head to the side and smiled widely before she commented wryly, "What would be the fun in that?"

"Wow! Such a concerned mother you are," Dean snarked agonistically. "Or, at least, that's the line you wanted me to bite. Instead, you stood by and let it get attacked."

She mused condescendingly, "Or I knew _**our**_ baby could protect itself. After all, if it couldn't, it wouldn't have survived this long, now would it?" Dean felt Castiel tense beside him after Castiel had helped him to his feet.

She smirked wickedly, "Oh, yeah. Forgot one." Before either of them could blink, she bit Castiel on the neck then yanked Dean into the study with her.

"So, Baby, changed your mind yet about our arrangement?" She cajoled seductively as she leaned into his tense body.

"What arrangement?" Dean bit out angrily while his body tensed even more in reaction to her.

"Back away from him now," Castiel ordered harshly as he appeared right next them in the study. He had one hand pressed against his bleeding neck while he healed himself of the bite wound. Unfortunately, he knew from past experience that he couldn't do anything about the venom already making its way through his system.

Her eyes flashed angrily at the insolent, annoying angel. She waved her hand and Castiel flew into the study wall by the kitchen. Castiel growled menacingly but she sneered unconcerned, "No, you back off. He's mine. For the moment anyways."

"Like Hell," Dean snarled argumentatively.

She smirked mockingly and waved a hand, causing Sam and the other angels to appear in the room. The only ones missing were Balthazar, Bobby and Missouri. He started to ask but she beat him to it, explaining patiently, "I sent Balthazar . . . away. It will be a while but not forever before he returns. The other humans are . . . sleeping . . . together, I think. Or, well, you know . . ." She trailed off with an enormous innuendo and a deliciously wicked smirk.

"Oh, gross," Dean recoiled with distaste. "So did not . . ." He trailed off with a disgusted shutter. "Aw, man. No."

"And wrong on so many levels. Anyway, I bet you all want to know what's going on," She began to address the group formally.

"Oh, we know," Michael snarled impatiently, "You're the demon that bit me and everyone else while these idiots were unconscious."

"You bit them?" Dean repeated for verification.

"Of course, Dean baby, anything for my baby . . . daddy," She teased lightly with underlying sarcasm.

"Oh, for crying out loud, enough with the 'baby daddy' crap," Dean snapped irritably. "It wasn't funny the first time you said it, or the other twenty times. Hell, it's not even funny on Maury. Talk about crap TV."

"Geez, everyone's a critic," She muttered with fake hurt under her breath.

Dean eyed the other angels and Sam. He sighed heavily as he saw Sam's eyes glaze over and growled angrily, "You bit Sammy, too. You bitch." He swung a roundhouse punch at her face, not caring about the girl she was wearing.

She ducked with easy grace then held up a hand, immobilizing him, "Now, now, Dean. You did offer me test subjects, didn't you?"

"Not Sammy," He snarled irately.

"Well, you never did say names and, remember, this is for prosperity, so the more, the merrier," She argued sweetly. "Besides," she added with a hard edge to her voice, warning him that he wasn't going to like what happened next. "What happens next is totally up to you."

He saw that Castiel had been released and now stood where he'd been held, apparently waiting patiently to see what exactly was going on. He saw the flush on his mate's face and could tell that Castiel was fighting the effects of her bite. A quick glance at the others showed the same symptoms, only in a slightly lesser form.

"Out with it, skank," Dean ordered tightly. "I don't have all day."

"It's really simple, Dean Baby," She answered easily. "You have a choice to make before I let the free-for-all happen."

"What choice?" Dean snapped impatiently, also starting to feel the effects of her venom. He knew that soon he would not be able to help himself from heading toward his mate. Unfortunately, no matter how much he wanted to stay mad at Castiel, her stupid lust venom wouldn't allow it.

"What? Can't you figure it out?" She taunted with amused pseudo-surprise.

"I ain't taking any chance on you playing the Good Wife later," Dean argued tightly, trying to control his breathing, as his body reacted to her venom and his mate's aroused countenance. "So spit it out already."

She smiled knowingly and praised lightly, "Very good, Baby. You are definitely wising up in your old age."

She paused and stared deep into his eyes before she cautioned solemnly, "Or are you just remembering what is at stake here?"

He stared at her defiantly, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. She crowded into his personal space and observed casually as she whispered against his ear, "Good. Smart. Protective. Just like any _**good mother**_. Just like _**my**_ mother, who you killed then left to be torn apart and mutilated by insolent, wild dogs, like any other worthless monster. Isn't that all that she was to you? Another worthless monster? Unredeemable in any way, even her overwhelming love for her children? Was she really so unlike your own mother who gave her life for your little Sammy there?"

"Isn't that what your mate thinks of your child? A worthless scrap to be tossed away? Isn't that what your powerful child will think of you when it realizes it could squash you with a single thought? After all, everyone leaves you, Dean. You know that. You've lived that. Why would your child be any different? Especially when it learns how much more powerful it is without you."

He flinched and closed his eyes against her onslaught. The truth of her words tore through him. He closed his mind to the painful memories she pulled forth, slamming his mental walls down at the first hint of them.

He focused, instead on the tidbit of information that she had allowed out. The fact that her mother was The Mother explained her reasons for toying with him, and Castiel, so much. Revenge was a powerful motivator. His own father had taught him that all too well.

She hissed in his ear, easily following his train of thought, "Yes, it is. Think of the lengths you and your family went through to avenge your own mother. My vengeance will be just as strong, if not stronger."

He flinched in response then pointed out softly, "I didn't torture her. Neither did Cass. It's Crowley that you want for that. And I don't see him here."

She smiled slightly and pulled back while she cautioned secretly, "Each in its own time. He will get his but I really didn't think you wanted your adopted father involved in all this. Although that could be arranged easily."

"Dean?" Bobby called hesitantly from the kitchen doorway, holding up an unsteady Missouri. Dean could tell that Bobby probably had a concussion based on his glassy vision and Missouri looked like death. If he could save, at least them, he would..

Dean saw the angels all focus their attention on the new voice but their eyes were already glazed over. He knew the venom was about to take over. He quickly ordered, "Get her out of here, Bobby! Now! Don't come back for three days, at least!" Bobby hesitated so Dean reinforced harshly, "Go! Now!"

Bobby nodded once then left the doorway with Missouri. A few moments later, he saw them at the front door out of the corner of his eye. He let out a soft sigh of relief when he heard the door shut behind them.

She arched an eyebrow then reminded him of their current situation, "So here's the choice. All those left in the house are . . . driven by lust to . . . mate."

"Infected, you mean," Dean corrected harshly.

She eyed him appraisingly but ignored his correction as she continued, "You already know how your mate feels on this issue, and others . . .," she trailed off with her eyes staring daggers at the angel. Dean's eyes followed, unable to help himself. He instantly felt his desire increase tenfold.

She continued to draw things out, "And you know that anyone of the men here can, and will, satisfy your . . . desires. Now, you . . . well, you have a choice. You can break your mate . . . ing bond and not have to worry about the consequences you are, oh, so concerned about . . . in the future."

Dean never took his eyes off of Castiel and he saw how much the words affected his angel. Castiel flinched over every word said but kept his face, mostly stoic. He knew that if he chose to end their bond, Castiel would suffer tremendously and possibly die. He knew that Castiel could be an unfeeling bastard sometimes but, then again, so could he.

Soon Dean would have to leave, very soon, considering what Balthazar had attempted earlier. He also knew that he would do it alone, in light of Castiel's earlier comments, and would probably lose everything in the process. After all, how could he combat someone as powerful as Eve's daughter that could immobilize angels with a flick of her hand?

"So, Dean," She purred in ecstasy, drawing in the waves of agony flowing from the primary targets in the room and the waves of desire free flowing from all present in the room with her. "What . . .?"

"Wait,"hHe stalled briefly, remembering something important. "You said that you couldn't _**make**_ us do anything. That it already had to be there. I know for a fact that they don't _**desire **_me that way, especially not Sam."

"Do you really?" She taunted mockingly. "How do you know that, Dean? How do you know what lies in his dreams? In his mind? Or Lucifer's? Or Michael's? Or, even Gabriel? Doesn't your Sammy love you? More than his own life even? I never said it had to be lust that they felt for you. After all, sex is, and always has been, a very physical expression of love. In fact, it's the truest physical expression."

"Of course," she continued conversationally, "you also assume that I am working alone and what everyone is feeling only came from me. But why? I never said that. I might have had someone help me give everyone that little extra boost. And, I bet you are wondering what that feels like? Well, never say I didn't give you anything."

She was on him so fast that he didn't even know she'd moved until he felt the teeth slicing through the flesh on the opposite side of his neck. Painful burning flowed through his veins and he felt his eyes glaze over. He knew his fate was sealed at that point. There was no way to avoid this ending the way she wanted it to now. But that didn't mean he wouldn't fight it with all of his being.

She pulled back, purring with pleasure. She lightly stepped around to stare into his eyes. She smiled in satisfaction over the lust blown pupils and the rapid breath of her victim. She stated again softly, "As I said before, Baby, you are mine now. To do with as I see fit, as long as I see fit. I can make you do anything I want because your will is now mine."

"In your dreams, Bitch," Dean gritted out forcefully, fighting ferociously to make every single sound come out of his mouth. He ignored the pain and fought anyway. He greatly feared what he would find when he woke up from this nightmare, if he didn't.

She smirked with humorous, and reluctant, admiration, "Oh, you think you can fight this, Baby. I guess you need some . . . persuading. In fact, we might as well let the audience in on what they will be getting, since you have a . . ."

"Cass," Dean snapped out quickly, interrupting her before he lost what was left of his mind and will under the onslaught of lust and hormones. Of course, he couldn't resist taunting slightly as he reaffirmed breathlessly, "I choose Cass. Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to finish your question? After all, that is what you were going to say again, right? That I have a choice. It's Cass. My choice is Cass."

She scowled angrily and growled slightly at her pet not following his leash, "You assume too much, Deano, as always. Who says that you have any say in it anymore? Your angel is right. You definitely need a firm hand. You also need to remember. You are _**nothing**_ to me but my current plaything once again, my pet. And you will do whoever I say, however I want. If I want you to do a chain, or DP, there is not a damn thing you can say, or do, against it now," she announced as she leaned in close enough for her lips to ghost over his. "YOU. ARE. MINE!"

He felt his eyes automatically roll back in his head at the intense need that prodded at his mind as he smelled the aphrodisiac in her breath. He vaguely felt his very hard erection press against his pants and he almost felt himself getting wet in a place that is so not known for that. His skin was on fire and he could hardly catch his breath as he panted softly, trying to hide the obvious. His mind screamed for control over his body. He mentally screamed for control but his eyes locked on hers and he unconsciously whimpered softly with need, just like a puppy trying to please its master. Oh, he was so screwed!

She smiled widely over her obvious victory and moved back from her toy. She surveyed the room at large with a calculating gaze, relishing the torment she was going to unleash on them and how much they would enjoy it which would bring them even more torment. Finally, she announced cheerfully, "Let the . . . uh, 'Hunger' games begin."

- SPN - SPN -

_**Don't stop reading yet! I have a very important question. The next chapter, if I write what my naughty, naughty, muse is telling me will be VERY EXPLICIT, AND KINKY, AND EXTREME PORN which will probably offend some because TRINI has quite the imagination! **_

_**(Yes, I've been in a really dark place lately and I know I need help. ;-)**_

_**NOW, here's the question: Do you want me to write that chapter as it flows or simply skip ahead with some summations in the next chapter? (I can always do an excerpt like I did for my other story, ALTERNATE SHIFT, which I will get back to this summer). So which do you prefer?**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	33. Chapter 33  The Catch

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

_MAJOR CHAPTER WARNING! POTENTIALLY VERY OFFENSIVE! – HEAVY EXPLICIT FORCED SEXUAL TORTURE WITH S AN M UNDERTONES! Threats of brutal rape. If you are sensitive to these things, PLEASE don't read. Will probably be summarized in future chapters._

**Chapter 33 – The Catch**

"First, all the contestants, front and center," she commanded authoritatively. Everyone except Dean and Castiel moved robotically, obviously fighting her control. Castiel, she kept against the wall and silent as she continued to verbally flesh out the merits of their prize, "Who here would like first dibs at a piece of this 'sweet ass' as he loves to advertise it?"

Lucifer automatically snarked wonderingly, surprised that it actually came out, "How does he know it's sweet? Has he actually tasted it himself? If so, then he's way more flexible than I gave him credit for. He hasn't been on Nip and Tuck recently, has he?"

Yeah, he felt really horny and seemed completely incapable of taking his eyes off of Dean at the moment but he was after all an archangel and had his body completely under control. Sort of. He knew if he really pushed at it, he could probably break free of this puny creature's hold but he was enjoying the game. He saw how uncomfortable and reluctant Dean and Castiel were which was reason enough for him to play along. Obviously, nothing would happen to him that he didn't want to happen so all he saw right now were positives all around.

Michael couldn't take his eyes off of Dean, either, which annoyed him but he had pretty much worked it through the same as Lucifer so he decided to put up with it for a while to see where it went. He called out casually, "Well, we all know someone who's tasted it before so . . . oh, Castiel, is Dean's ass sweet?"

Dean really wished that the floor would just open up and send him back to Hell. Yes, Hell was preferable to being a boy toy to all of these dicks. He couldn't help but cast a quick glance at Castiel and he flinched at the amount of discomfort and mental pain all of this was causing his mate. He felt a reflection of that deep within him which now made the whole mate bonding thing suck ass because this whole reflecting all this crap back and forth between them . . . so not helping with the situation. His baby moved hesitantly in response to that thought and Dean wondered if his unease was bleeding through to his baby.

For a long moment, everyone waited for a response, except Sam and Gabriel who had other things on their minds. Gabriel, for his part, tried to ignore these proceedings for two very good reasons. First of all, he already knew Castiel's answer having received the completely unsolicited version months ago. More importantly, he so did _**not**_ want to do anything remotely physical like this with Dean. Dean was so not his type. Also, it would torture his brother in a way that no angel should be tortured and he wanted no part of that, no matter how much his vessel's body was attempting to persuade him that he needed to do _**IT**_.

He managed to sneak a glance around the room to view the very slim pickings. He definitely didn't want to ever do anything with Luci or Mikey, either. He'd do Dean before them, if it didn't hurt Cassie in the process. His eyes lit on Sam about the time he heard Sam pray to him. In an instant, he could tell that the tall, gangly human was in serious trouble, not having any kind of power to help combat the creature's venom.

Meanwhile, Sam kept reminding himself of how he'd once beat Lucifer's complete possession of his body and mind. This lust demon venom should be a piece of cake compared to that, right? Plus, this was his older brother they were talking about here. God knew they had both done several questionable things in their lives but this . . . oh, no way in Hell would they do this. He had to find some way to get his eyes off of his clearly distressed brother's . . . beautiful face.

_Oh, crap, did I just think . . . Stairway to Heaven! Sing Stairway to Heaven . . . or hum Metallica . . . anything . . . Mystery spot . . . Dean dead . . . missing Dean so much . . . loved Dean so much . . . needed De . . . oh, no, not good . . . not that . . . has to be Stairway to Heaven . . .that's it . . . you know this_, _dude,_ _Lucifer tortured you with this, Remember?_ Sam mentally steeled himself.

In spite of it all, he reluctantly had to admit that Gwen really did have a very good point when she first met him so very long ago. His brother actually did have very delicate features, almost to the point of feminine. He so couldn't figure out how Castiel didn't make Dean bottom because, seeing his overly butch brother in this light, he could so mentally see Dean put in the bitch position, only definitely _**not**_ with him.

_Oh, crap,_ he thought with regrettable awareness. _I'm so losing it. Need help. Any help. _With sudden inspiration, he barely got out a quick prayer for help, _Gabriel!_

"Castiel," Trini warned ominously, "Answer the question."

Castiel didn't fight the new force that she threw him with, choosing to save all of his energy for the important battle. Castiel made a show of gritting his teeth while he continued to prod at every inch of the control she was exerting on him. He snapped out reluctantly, "His is the best, sweetest, that I have ever had."

"It's also the only one he ever had," Lucifer snarked sarcastically again. "He put the 40-year old virgin to shame infinity times over."

"Just because he actually has to give a crap about someone before he does something physical with them doesn't make it a bad thing, Luci," Gabriel snapped out irritably. "Not everyone can be as loose as you. Heavens, not even I am that loose."

"No joke," Michael hissed under his breath. He'd always hated that particular part of Lucifer's personality. It rubbed him the wrong way because Lucifer always behaved so, well, bitchy if Michael so much as glanced at another while Lucifer, on the other hand, would act like a frisky rabbit with anyone who crossed his path.

Trini rolled her eyes slightly at the degradation of her game into sibling taunting and decided to up the ante. She called out firmly, "Dean. Lose the shirt. Let's show them all some of the merchandise being offered."

Dean flushed hotly with embarrassment then he fought his body as it shrugged out of his open over shirt and his arms automatically reached for the bottom of his t-shirt. Not only did he not want to do this on principal, he was also extremely uncomfortable about his changing body right now. He really didn't give a damn if that made him a girl at the moment, either.

The shirt made no sound as it floated to the floor but Dean almost imagined it could be heard at the complete lack of sound in the room. His nipples tightened at the cold breeze in the room, stealing away his body heat, and the hormones reacted to it. He bit his lip against the newly strengthened arousal within him. He felt his eyes drop slightly, allowing his long lashes float down gently towards his flushed cheeks. Unaware of the erotically enticing picture he was portraying, he shot another glance over at Castiel to check on him while he desperately wished everyone away from them right now.

Trini reached out and pinched his left perky nipple, causing a completely unintentional needy moan to burst forth from his dry throat. She glared at Dean and warned harshly, "Eyes on me, Dean. I'm your master now." She then very intentionally twisted the captured nipple slightly before palming it forcefully.

Dean felt his eyes unconsciously roll slightly then refocus on her. He tried to fight her manipulations but then she captured his lips in a deep, open-mouth kiss. She parted his lips easily and grabbed his head, pulling on the shorten hair to yank his face into the best angle for penetration.

Unfortunately, Castiel had really taught him to love that kink so the combination of that along with all the venom in his system had him returning the kiss with a desperate whimper. He tasted her and tried to ignore the slight strange, slightly sour tang to her flavor. He really couldn't tell if he liked it or hated it. He felt his mind melt under her onslaught in spite of the extra taste while his blood flamed to new heights. What followed after that reminded Dean a lot of Hell with all the forced pleasure combined with a heavy heaping of pain.

Castiel growled low in his throat then groaned as he felt pain enter his being, resulting from his mate being handled so. He snarled and bucked against her control. He thought he felt it give slightly in more places than he expected. She abruptly yanked away from Dean and refocused her attention on him. He hated the maniacally gleam in her all too knowing eyes.

"Wow!" Lucifer breathed out in slow amazement, slightly unable to believe how erotic the show had been. "That . . ."

"Uh, yeah," Michael agreed with heavy breath. He couldn't even fault Luci for his response when Michael could also feel it. But that made it even worse for him because Michael sincerely believed that he was way above the pleasures of the flesh. These scenes and the creature's venom where reminding him exactly how long it had been since his last heat. He also really hated that this mortal had him responding this way but then again, that was all the more reason to allow this to continue and add their plot for revenge.

Dean heard them vaguely but focused on calming his overly aroused body. He could tell that all the venom, including some that she had just freakin' feed him, and he could have lived happily not knowing she had more than one transfer method, was taking over and soon he probably would do whatever she wanted. He was just too . . .

'_Cass!'_ he prayed silently for help . . . and for forgiveness for what she was about to make him do.

"You know," Lucifer mused aloud as he took a nonchalant step forward which was quickly copied by Michael who wasn't about to let his younger brother have first dibs, just on principal, not preference. "I would have thought that the rounded stomach would detract but . . . is it me or does it make him even . . . hotter? Almost . . . glow-y."

Michael paused in a moment of complete speechlessness then growled irritably, wishing he could pin his younger brother down with his eyes, "Seriously? You have a pregnancy kink, too? Is there any kink ever imagined that you don't have?"

"Well, I don't have a 'Holier-than-thou' kink or I would have done you a long time ago," Lucifer snarked nastily, taking another step towards Dean.

In the background, Sam swallowed heavily, fighting his body as much as he mentally could. He was extremely disgusted over how his body was reacting to the overly arousing scenes that involved his freakin' older brother. Talk about erotica. Apparently, the more you watched it, the better you were at it which made Dean . . . Man, just when he thought things could not get weirder or creepier . . .

Sure, he'd walked in on Dean and his lady of the evening numerous times but he had never taken the time to actually look because, okay, really gross . . . Now, though, Sam actually needed some serious alone time, like hours. Oh, yeah, and the next time they needed money . . . he so had a great idea on how they could make millions!

_Gabriel_, Sam prayed mentally in a complete panic, feeling himself losing his grip on his control. He was scarred enough by the fact that he even saw his brother this way, much less that he found his aroused brother . . . extremely . . . arousing, but in the same way as really, really excellent porn. Oh, he so needed so much brain bleach after this! Maybe he could ask Gabriel . . .

"Sam," Trini called out, capturing his attention in a wild-eyed stare. "I think it's time for you to find out what keeps all those women coming back. After all, he's been touched by an angel so now he's just . . . heavenly." She ended with a huge smile at her amusing pun. "Come and give your big brother a great, big kiss."

Dean's eyes flared with surprised fear as he watched with heavy dread. _No, no, no, no, no, anyone but Sammy_, he mentally screamed in prayer. _Cass, Gabriel, God, someone help Sammy!_ He could honestly deal with the rest, probably, after being in Hell all that time, but not Sam, not his little brother. Anything but that.

Sam's foot slid forward slowly as though he wore boots of heavy steel while he desperately fought the automatic obedience inside his body. In the process, he moved within arm shot of Gabriel while he mentally screamed in prayer as well, _Please, Gabriel. I'll do anything_.

His next step slid halfway only to be stopped when Gabriel grabbed his arm and swung him around. Gabriel yanked the much larger human down before him and Sam, completely caught off guard, landed on his knees in front of the archangel. Gabriel grabbed his long, wavy locks and pulled Sam's head back. He growled low in his throat as he muttered low enough for only Sam to hear, "Yes, you will, Sasquatch. Unfortunately."

Gabriel crushed his lips on to Sam's and quickly entered Sam's quite open mouth. He vaguely heard Dean's exclamation in the background but all his senses centered on the human before him and the urgent fire burning inside him. He almost felt sorry for Sam but knew that this was better than what the demon skank would make Sam do with Dean.

He knew that he could probably fight off her influential hold and get away but he couldn't guarantee anybody else's safety. Plus, even if he got the humans away, they still would be infected with something that Gabriel didn't know how to cure. Yet. He knew that Castiel would take care of Dean if they both got away but Sam . . . Sammy . . . Yeah, there were other possibilities there but . . .

Gabriel stopped thinking at that point and refocused his attention on the room at large, convinced that he would still be needed soon.

"Well, well, well," She commented casually. "That was unexpected, now wasn't it?"

Lucifer glanced back before his eyes were redirected back on the main course. He'd been surprised that she had allowed him a look after so much complete control but, for the situation she was commenting on, he disagreed sarcastically, "No, not really." He centered all of his attention on Dean while he added conversationally, "Why do you think I never really went for him? He had Gabriel written all over him."

Michael pulled a disgusted face over the knowledge that yet another brother had succumbed to this inferior race and wondered philosophically, "You think our jealousy over Dad's attention them has made them appeal more to our species?"

"Oh, Father," Lucifer complained disgustedly, now within reaching distance of Dean. "Only you could be philosophically and preachy while hopped up on 'E'? You are such a stuck up prick! Wish I could get rid of that stick up your ass."

"In your dreams, Luce. That's the only place you'd ever be near my ass." Michael moved up beside Lucifer and cautioned with intent, "He's mine first. After all, he was **MY** vessel."

"Why not at the same time?" Lucifer wondered curiously. Michael arched an eyebrow as if to say he hadn't thought of that but the idea had merit. Lucifer then asked Trini tauntingly, still unable to look away from their new boy toy, "So do we get to see the rest or what? Or do you still even have control?"

"Of course, I still have control," she snapped with mild annoyance.

"Just asking. No need to be so snappy," he snapped back defensively then questioned innocently, "Sheesh. So touchy. Why is everyone always PMS'ing around me? I know I'm evil but I don't bring on the flow, you know." If it was possible, everyone would have stared at him incredulously.

He reached over and slapped Michael on the arm then commented with amused pride, "Hey that rhymed. I'm a poet and didn't even know it."

She rolled her eyes at the supposed, tyrannical Ruler of Hell inanity then turned to see Dean's troubled expression while he watched his brother liplock with Gabriel. She smiled widely at the pleasure it gave her and ordered pleasantly, "Strip off the rest of your clothes, _Dean_. Make it a real good show. Or I will make your baby brother do what I originally asked him to."

Dean felt his inner turmoil simmer deep down under his mind-consuming desire. Having to watch Gabriel and Sam bump uglies was definitely not far from the top on his list of things he never wanted to see, experience or even know about. Actually it was near the top on his list of things he wished would never, ever happen. But it actually was still better than him doing anything with his baby brother, who he had practically raised from birth. He might have his kinks but doing anything remotely sexual with someone whose diapers he changed wasn't one of them. He saw Gabriel throw him a quick apologetic glance and knew they all had come to the same conclusion.

He just really hoped that this . . . creature would be satisfied with having him gang raped by these two archs whom he knew had no trouble inflicting pain on him, and by association, Castiel. He had come to the realization that the creature before him was not a demon but she was definitely a monster. He just didn't know what kind she was and until he did, he couldn't gank her like he really wanted to.

He heard her order and then he heard Warrant's Cherry Pie play loudly in the room. He felt his body do her will once again but, this time, he didn't fight it for several reasons. One, he couldn't dance any better than he could sing so this would actually torture his audience more than him. Two, if he didn't do this well enough, she could very easily do worse things to Sam, or Castiel. Three, deep, deep, deep down, he'd always wondered what it would be like to do this. Yes, he was a self-admitted exhibitionist at heart. Lastly, he had no control anyway and it felt really good to have an outlet for all the excess . . . energy he'd been building up.

He closed his eyes and mind to everything but the music as his hips swayed and circled in time with the beat, something that he had never been able to do this smoothly before. He imagined he was doing this for Castiel, and _only_ for Castiel, which helped but also aroused him all the more. He felt himself slowly work open his jeans after he'd kicked off his work boots. He jiggled his hips and let the jeans slowly fall to the ground before he slid his fingers under the waistband of his boxers teasingly. He almost completely ignored Lucifer's catcalls and whistles.

He rolled his head back slightly as he casually pulled his boxer waistband out slowly, making sure that it wouldn't catch on his heavily engorged dancing cock. He didn't want to cause himself any more pain than was already coming. He inched his boxers down past his balls before shaking his hips to help them on their way to the floor. This time both Michael and Lucifer whistled low in reaction to his almost completely bare body. All that was left were his socks.

"Wow!" Lucifer commented appreciatively as his head bounced in time, and motion, with Dean's dancing erection. "He has looks, charisma and a very nice package. No wonder his personality isn't for shit." Gabriel snickered slightly in the back against Sam's neck, letting them know that he was still paying attention to everything going on around him.

"Mmmm," Michael hummed appreciatively before he announced firmly, "I get front when we jump him."

At that comment, there was no way Dean was bending over to pull off his socks. He found it was easier to manipulate her orders if he still did them, only did them his way. It made him feel like he'd gotten at least the slightest bit of control back over himself.

Instead, he leaned back on Bobby's desk, making a mental note to make sure that Bobby never found out about this. He slid back and up onto the cluttered surface, knocking various items to the floor carelessly. He hiked up one leg striking a pose then slowly working the sock off, subconsciously thinking that there was absolutely no way to make this look sexy with hairy, muscular, man legs.

"Oh, oh, have him keep that leg up and to the side then lift the other one on the other side," Lucifer directed enthusiastically while he palmed himself then realized there was no reason for him to put up with the clothes on his vessel to begin with. An instant later, Lucifer stood there with his own hand around his heavy erection.

"Not yet, but soon," Trini answered with obvious amused pleasure. She reached out and handed Dean an item which he viewed with distasteful fear because of the memories it brought up. "Put it on, Dean. We don't want you to get _over_ excited." Dean pulled back, repulsed, but she ordered with underlying menace, "Now, Dean."

With resigned, reluctance he took the cock ring and moved to lower his leg. She vetoed firmly, "No, Dean. That leg is just fine where it is. Now work the ring on. Remember, there's always time for lubrication and the striptease isn't over so work it real good, girlfriend."

Dean flashed a promising, lethal glare at her before letting the music take him away from all this. His eye lashes fluttered down coquettishly as he gripped his needy, sensitive cock. He moaned lustily and slowly pumped his cock, making sure to move his dripping juices over the overly sensitive head of his cock with his thumb. If he didn't, he knew the cock ring would hurt it like a bitch.

A few more pumps of his erection had him moaning and whimpering like the needy whore Castiel taught him to be. God, he really wished Castiel was here, like here, here. He sneaked a peek at Castiel through his eyes lashes and almost came from the open mouthed arousal showing on his mate's face.

"The ring now, Dean," Trini commanded with warning.

He groaned in disappointment but did as she ordered and reluctantly fastened the ring around the base of his cock. He flinched as he felt the cold metal press insistently against his erection, and ball sac. It was already painful and he knew from past experience that it was going to get a lot more painful real soon.

The music still beat as she apparently had it on replay and she dictated arrogantly, "Now lean back and finish the other sock, on the other side, without moving the position of the first leg."

He closed his eyes at the picture he would present based on her very specific instructions. He'd already seen how far gone Lucifer and Michael were. This was overkill. He mentally cursed the sadistic bitch for trying to drive them into an even bigger frenzy, even as his body obeyed and spread itself wide open according to her commands.

Lucifer couldn't believe this creature was giving them such a delectable bounty as well as making their plot for revenge so, so easy. He'd already decided that she was forgiven her impertinence of biting him, just to see this smart mouthed human in such a delightfully obedient slave state. He couldn't wait to have at the cocky, currently submissive hunter. He eyed Dean as Dean spread his legs wide for them. He no longer knew if his eyes were glued to the human by the creature because he just didn't want to look at anything else.

"Oh, he is so going to feel this," Michael commented with wry satisfaction while he eyed Dean's tight ring of muscles which showed almost no opening.

Lucifer smiled wickedly and agreed eagerly, "Yes, he will. For weeks. At least. So shall we?"

Trini opened her mouth to approve when a very nude Gabriel called out breathlessly from behind them, "Wait. Wait. Wait. You got your request. Now, I have one."

"Oh, shut your hole, Gabby," Lucifer ordered hotly. "Besides you don't get one. You already have your _bigger_ boy toy. Or, is he? We so should compare so that everyone knows? And are you intending on sharing?" he questioned at the end with very obvious curiosity.

"Seriously?" Michael demanded with slight ire, so very tired of this particular brother being such a human whore dog.

"Maybe," Gabriel drawled out slowly, ignoring nude Sam's startled, fearful look which caused Gabriel to tighten his hold on Sam reassuringly, then he continued purposefully. "See, I really don't want to do the prep work here. Never have liked doing any type of dirty work."

He paused to allow Lucifer the knowing snicker at his double entendre before he got to the point, "Now, since Deano is apparently very knowledgeable on the subject . . . so I really think it's only fitting that Dean should teach Sammy, or, rather, physically demonstrate the process for his little brother, just like all big brothers should teach their little brothers the important things they should know in life."

"No . . .," Michael, who was also unclothed now, disagreed but Lucifer argued convincingly, as only Lucifer could.

Lucifer nudged Michael and coaxed seductively, "Think about it, Mikey, how extremely degrading it will be for Mr. Macho Bottoms to work himself open in front of his baby brother. You know very well that we can inflict pain, a lot of pain, no matter how open he makes himself, but the mental pain . . . that will last much, much longer. In fact, it will probably be a raw wound that's reopened every time they look at each other for next few months."

Michael nodded slightly in agreement, seeing Lucifer's point, and begrudgingly allowed a tight lipped, "Touche."

Trini smiled widely, enjoying the way these two archs thought. Trini ordered with amused mockery, "Yes, Dean, teach your little Sammy how he should prep himself for this new experience. Open yourself up wide for what is to come, Baby."

Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall back in despair and complete humiliation as his sweat coated body leaned itself over on his right elbow and he moved his left fingers into his mouth. He slathered them up with as much of his saliva as he could, knowing that this would be the only lube he would be allowed, then moved his left index finger to that tight ring of muscles protecting his body from just this type of invasion. He stared at Castiel through his lush lashes, uncaring if the bitch caught him at this point, and bit lightly at his bottom lip as he slowly inserted his finger into his tight channel.

It wasn't his fault. Anyone would have done the same thing in these circumstances, especially with as many injections as he'd had, but the wrecked needy mewl that escaped him filled and charged the already overexcited room occupants. He tightened his channel around the digit then shoved his hips down, sending his finger deep as it could go. Yeah, there was a burn but he was so completely past caring that it just added to his overflowing pleasure at having something inside him, finally. He moaned with pleasured delight and lost focus on the room at large.

His body knew this dance better than his mind and reacted not only instantly but, oh, so vigorously. He pulled his finger out, only to quickly shove it back in, but it wasn't enough. He added another finger without even being told needing to find relief from the deep burning inside of him. He rolled his head on his shoulders and worked his hips in a quickly set rhythm.

"Holy crap," Lucifer gasped breathlessly at the enticing erotica being played out before him, for his pleasure.

"Uh . . . yeah," Michael agreed in between pants.

"How many do you think he can take?" Lucifer wondered curiously as he gripped his own erection to keep from coming.

"Don't care," Michael intoned and started to move forward.

Lucifer appeared before him and put a hand on his chest then ordered, "Wait a sec. I'm curious."

"Don't care," Michael repeated tightly after glancing down at the hand on his chest, ignoring his body's response to physical contact. "Want him tight."

Castiel had almost lost his voice in his bid to scream out during all this time at the creatures playing with his mate this way. He couldn't take the waves of pain and humiliation that Dean had to be feeling right now, especially when his little brother was brought into it. He fought against and prodded the weakening spots in her hold while she was distracted with his older brothers' intense appetites, and his mate's, oh, so talented show. He allowed all of his pent up and suppressed emotions to fuel his power, just as he had learned during his heat in the box.

About the time he felt his power reach the proper point, he thought he heard a flutter of wings in the next room but then became very distracted as he watched his mate opening himself up on Bobby's desk. His eyes almost rolled in the back of his head at the heat that filled him from the sight before him. He knew Dean was about to orgasm from the signs on his expressive face but he couldn't look away from the impressively erotic display.

He clenched his teeth and growled low in warning when the she-devil reached over and scratched his mate's inner left thigh, leaving three slightly bleeding trails and two bright red ones. He heard his mate's howl of pain quickly followed by a low, confused, needy moan. His power intensified dramatically in reaction.

"Cassie," Balthazar whispered in his ear. Castiel growled in response, intent on the memory of Balthazar's betrayal and attempt to back stab his mate. "Not now, Cassie, pay close attention. She will sense me soon. You have to finish it. I loosened the collar on Dean's neck earlier so that the baby could protect them but, this time, you have to get it off of him. She might hold your grace but she does _**not**_ the baby's. Use that to your benefit during the distraction. Combine them together and overpower the bitch."

"Whose there?" She questioned warningly, intently searching the room for the unknown life source that she sensed. "Show yourself!"

Asmodeus appeared instantly, lounging by the study doorway that led to the front door. He eyed Dean who was up to three fingers by now. He arched his eyebrow and observed dryly, "Well, I see you've been your normal busy, persuasive self, Trini, but I'm afraid that I have some bad news."

Trini smirked assuredly, "Oh, really? And what is that, Asmo?"

Castiel focused on Dean's collar, seeing the loosened latch. He knew that he probably had enough power to get them both out of here but with Dean's life, and Dean's baby's life on the line, he wanted more certainty than a probably. He slowly moved his hand in motion with how he needed his grace to work. He managed the latch but the collar still hung in the buckle where it laid against Dean's neck while gravity caused it to sag slowly. Too slowly.

He almost growled in frustration when Dean's eyes suddenly flashed over to meet his. He knew by the expression on Dean's face that Dean would have cum, if he hadn't been locked into that ring. Dean groaned painfully and whimpered with pathetic need but he maintained eye contact with his mate. Castiel quickly opened their bond, intent on getting Dean's cooperation.

Asmodeus sighed heavily, "Well, according to the pathetic, uppity whelp you sent me, the angelic mating bond cannot be broken this way."

"What do you mean?" Trini questioned harshly. "It is broken, if one of them is forsaken. Forsaken means sex with another. That's well known."

Castiel searched through Dean's mind to find some way to command his mate to remove the now very loose collar but there was no conscious thought left. There was only an overload of unfulfilled, needy desire. He almost gave up so that he could focus on risking it with his grace only, his way, when he felt something deep inside Dean question his presence. He sent a mental image to that deep, primitive part of Dean and hoped that it would be enough. Finally, he pulled all his collected energy forward, intent on pulling one all-out break away effort.

Asmodeus sighed heavily and argued patiently, "Yes, that is true, but you forgot the part that requires it has to be a conscious, knowledgeable, willful act. Not this. This does not qualify. It will only cause them both a tremendous amount of pain which I'm all for but it will not break their bond."

Trini thought a moment then shrugged and observed cheerfully, "You know what . . . I'm good with that."

In the background, she heard Michael snarl, "He's mine first. Know your place, little brother."

She turned back in time to see Michael shove his younger brother back and rush forward to position himself in front of him. Lucifer grabbed his brother to argue then suddenly a percussion wave of energy filled the air with a ripple effect. It effectively pushed Michael his hips forward in a forceful thrust, burying him deep inside the body beneath him with a heartfelt groan of relief.

He glanced down and Lucifer was on the desk in Dean's exact previous position. He smirked mockingly at Lucifer who howled with pain at the sudden stretch, "Well, well, well, if this isn't poetic justice, I don't know what is. It's about time you learn your place under me, little brother."

"Get off me, Mikey," Lucifer warned heatedly but his aroused body told Michael something totally different as it moved up to meet his next thrust.

"Oh, I really don't think so," Michael taunted smugly while he continued to thrust his hips, burying himself deep inside Lucifer again. "You always wanted my undivided attention. Well, you have it now. Always jealous of your younger siblings when I took time with them. Always acting out to gain my notice. Now you have it all. One hundred percent. So relax and enjoy it, Luce, just like I know you want to."

"Do Not!" Lucifer denied hotly but Michael's next thrust ran right over the pleasure spot of Lucifer's vessel and he moaned with wanton desire.

"That's it, Luce. Just like that," Michael coaxed smugly.

Meanwhile, Trini quickly scanned the room only to find that Dean had completely disappeared from the room and a quick glance to the left showed her that Castiel went with him as well. She cursed irately, "Damn it, how did they do that?"

Balthazar appeared not far from Gabriel and taunted, "It wasn't very hard, darling. After all, a highly ticked off angelic mate is not something to mess with, as Luci and Mikey can attest to once they finished," he trailed off at the sight of his brothers 'entertaining' themselves. "Oh, I so did not need to see that. Anyway, you ticked Cassie off enough to 'power' him up. Of course, they also had a little family help. Now, brothers, if you will but focus for a brief moment on something other than . . ." Trini knew when she was beat and disappeared just as abruptly as Castiel and Dean.

"Good timing, Balthazar," Gabriel praised breathlessly, still in a tangle of arms and legs with the gentle giant turned octopus. "Now if you don't mind . . ."

"Oh, good Father, yes. Of course. No worries, dear boy," Balthazar quickly countered with tightly shut eyes while his voice trailed off as he disappeared, stating, "Always willing to save my eyes, mind, lunch, etc. . ."

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	34. Chapter 34  The Other Pair

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

You'd think I could get all my smut into one chapter but apparently not. Storyline continues next chapter. Hopefully some of you will enjoy this.

- SPN - SPN -

**Chapter 34 – The Other Pair**

Gabriel heard Sam's foot slide forward slowly in automatic obedience to the creature. The archangel knew well enough what this could do to the boys' relationship and, even though he really didn't like Dean, most of the time, Sam was a different story. He would not have gone through all the Mystery Spot mess if he didn't care about Sam. And, maybe Dean, a teeny, tiny bit. In his little toe. Maybe . . . Probably . . . Nah.

As Sam moved within arm shot of Gabriel, he mentally screamed out in prayer as well, _Please, Gabriel. I'll do anything_.

Gabriel sighed heavily in response, knowing that he had to do something and that something was going to turn out to be a lot of things, to Sam. Probably. Sam's next step slid halfway only to be stopped abruptly when Gabriel grabbed his arm and swung him around. Gabriel yanked the much larger human down before him and Sam, completely caught off guard, landed on his knees in front of the archangel. Gabriel grabbed Sam's long, wavy locks and pulled Sam's head back. He growled low in his throat, putting on a show for the others, as he muttered low enough for only Sam to hear, "Yes, you will, Sasquatch. Unfortunately."

Gabriel crushed his lips on to Sam's open mouth. He slid his tongue inside to taste the gentle giant. He vaguely heard Dean's exclamation in the background but all his senses centered on the human before him and the urgent fire burning that he still felt deep inside him. He almost felt sorry for Sam but knew that this was better than what the demon skank would make Sam do with Dean.

Gabriel knew that he could probably fight off her influential hold and get away but he couldn't guarantee anybody else's safety. Plus, even if he got the humans away, they still would be infected with something that Gabriel didn't know how to cure. Yet. He knew that Castiel would take care of Dean, _if_ they both got away, but Sam . . . Sammy . . . Yeah, sure, there were other possibilities there but still . . .

Sam moaned with pleasure and slid his tongue against Gabriel's in response. Gabriel stopped thinking at that point and deepened their kiss while he kept part of his attention on the room at large, convinced that he would still be needed soon. After all, he was the only archangel here that didn't have an ulterior motive and was actually fighting this creature's control. He knew that Lucifer and Michael weren't even going to try to fight this as long as it got them what they wanted the most, revenge against Dean and Castiel.

Sam distracted him in that moment by reaching up and wrapping his gorilla arms around him. Sam pulled him tighter into him and cocked his head to the side for more tongue penetration. Gabriel immediately returned the embrace with slightly more force but make sure not to crush the overgrown human in his current care. He never thought he'd ever be doing this with this particular human, or even that it would be this good, and it wasn't just the venom talking.

He felt Sam start to push at his clothes and quickly wished them away from both of them. Yeah, he knew it was moving fast but Sam couldn't really control what he was doing right now and it looked better for the others in the room. He briefly checked into his surroundings a little more, trying to ignore the pleasure coming from having Sam run his gigantic hands all over his vessel's smaller body. He heard Luci and Mike arguing over dibs on being Dean's first for the night and wondered when they were going to get a clue. Obviously, not anytime soon.

Sam moaned wantonly and rubbed their erections together distracting him slightly. It felt so good that Gabriel actually released a pleasured moan of his own. Then he felt Sam's huge hand come between them and grip both of their erections tightly in one hand. Gabriel's head fell back slightly at the intensely good sensation, only to groan a second later as Sam started to pump them both at the same time.

"Holy . . ." He hissed in reaction as Sam hungrily attacked his arched neck.

At that moment, he decided that they needed to speed up these proceedings. He glanced over and heard his brothers' comments on how much Dean was going to feel it then knew he had to do this one last thing before he could leave. He felt Balthazar fly into the room then glanced over to see Castiel's agonized countenance. Switching his eyesight to view his brother's aura, he saw the power Castiel had built up during this creature's ostentatious display and smiled slightly while he listened to Balthazar's warning.

He refocused on the others in the room, crowded around the desk, and called out forcefully, "Wait. Wait. Wait. You got your request. Now, I have one." He ignored Lucifer's snark back mostly then implied agreement on sharing Sam later, something that he had absolutely no intention of ever doing.

"Maybe," Gabriel drawled out slowly, ignoring nude Sam's startled, fearful look which caused Gabriel to tighten his hold on Sam reassuringly, then he continued purposefully. "See, I really don't want to do the prep work here. Never have liked doing any type of dirty work. I like to keep my hands squeaky clean."

He paused to allow Lucifer the knowing snicker at his double entendre before he got to the point, "Now, since Deano is apparently very knowledgeable on the subject . . . I really think it's only fitting that Dean should teach Sammy, or, rather, physically demonstrate the process for his little brother, just like all big brothers should teach their little brothers the important things they should know in life."

All the while he thought, '_Dean so owes me for this. Cassie, too. And don't screw this up Cassie. Time this right so that we all can get out of here.'_

He used his grace to force Sam to his knees in front of him again and turned Sam slightly to face Dean, despite Sam's bid not to see any more of his older brother than he already had. He hissed warningly in Sam's ear, "Pay attention to the process, Sammy, because this is what we will have to do if we continue this. I am more powerful than you so guess who's the bottom in our scenario."

He felt Sam shudder slightly against him and glanced at Sam's face. Sam's eyes were glued to scene before him, watching his brother's hands. Gabriel glanced down further and saw Sam's large erection twitch with interest. He narrowed his eyes while he wondered if it was the scene getting to Sam or Sam putting himself in the scene was getting to him. He'd have to ask later.

Instead, he yanked back Sam's head back by his hair after the second finger had been inserted, figuring Sam had seen enough. His lips closed hungrily over the human's who responded with enthusiastic energy. He moaned with pleasure as Sam growled hungrily at him.

He heard Lucifer's howl of pain and glanced up. What he saw caused him to smile widely, especially since both Dean and Castiel were gone. Balthazar appeared right next to him and called the others to attention a moment too late. He sighed at the missed opportunity but then he felt Sam's hand encircle his erection again and told Balthazar to scram before he grabbed Sam and flew them to an empty room in the nearest five-star motel.

Sam's mouth had captured Gabriel's right before liftoff and he didn't stop kissing Gabriel the whole flight. As they landed, Sam pulled back slightly in confusion then shook his head slightly and focused on Gabriel's very red, swollen lips. He leaned in to taste the archangel again but Gabriel stopped him with a single hand, shoving Sam against the nearest wall.

"Gabe," Sam complained irritably.

"No, Sam," Gabriel stated firmly, fully in his arch persona. He steeled himself against the arousal in his veins, knowing this was way more important than a quick lay. "We need to talk."

Sam shook his head in disagreement and panted out, "Talk. Later."

Gabriel stared hard at Sam and saw that Sam was farther gone than he'd thought. He placed two fingers to Sam's forehead and pushed his grace in to help clear Sam's mind for this conversation. He saw Sam's eyes clear slightly and nodded with satisfaction. He verified gently, "With me, Sam?"

"Uh," Sam answered hesitantly. "Yeah. A little but, damn . . ."

"Yeah, I know," Gabriel agreed sympathetically.

Sam narrowed his eyes and confirmed uncertainly, "You're not affected?"

"I am, but, I can control it, sort of," Gabriel explained vaguely then redirected quickly, "Right now, though, we need to talk about you. You don't have much time before the venom takes over again. Now, you need to tell me where to take you."

"What?" Sam asked with confusion. "What do you mean, 'take me'?"

"Look, Sam," Gabriel elaborated slightly but with a very graphic image, "what I did isn't going to last long and I don't know how to get her venom out of you so very, very soon you are going to be back playing in 'When Frisky Mutt Met His Bitch In Heat' and dry humping the closest leg you can find. We are talking hard core porn, not tame Casa Erotica porn. S and M of some type will probably be involved. So I need you to tell me who you want me to take you to in order to 'ride out the storm', so to speak. You know, a girlfriend, bed buddy, whoever. Has to be living, though. No blow-up dolls."

"But . . . I thought . . .," Sam trailed off then simply stated, "Oh."

Gabriel frowned in confusion and wondered, "Oh, what?"

Sam looked down and shook his head then muttered, "Nothing." He sighed heavily and searched his mind for somewhere, anywhere to be for this.

"Oh, no, you don't," Gabriel argued firmly, knowing that the gigantic mind in front of him was going somewhere he didn't want it to go. "What are you thinking in that overly large Cro-Magnon brain of yours now, Sammy?"

Sam frowned and shot a glare at Gabriel with the warning, "Don't call me that."

Gabriel's eyebrows rose and he taunted wryly, "Or . . . what, big boy?" Sam flushed with embarrassed heat as he turned away. Gabriel studied the puzzle before him, raking his eyes over the still very, nude body in front of him. He noticed that Sam was still very aroused. He pursed his lips thoughtfully then clarified gently, "You can't want to stay here. I mean, you're not gay." Sam's eyes shot over to him before quickly returning to study the wall adjacent to the one he was trapped on.

Gabriel's eyes rose higher before he smiled widely and asked teasingly, "Aw, Sammy, have you played hide the salami with the other big boys before?" Sam's face flamed red hot while Gabriel noticed that Sam's large cock twitch with interest again. "You have, haven't you? Playing for both teams, were you? Way to increase the odds. And, yet, you're still the lower scorer. What's the problem? Big homophobic brother cramping you style too much?"

"Look," Sam snapped irritably, "I did go to college, you know. There were a few parties. Several spiked drinks. Being a light weight. It happened. More than you think. I mean, it happened to others more . . . er, others did it . . . I mean . . . see I . . . I, uh, then I meet Jess and . . .," Sam stammered at the end.

Gabriel smirked during Sam's embarrassed stuttering but nodded solemnly, respecting the taboo of that last subject, before he smiled again and prodded knowingly, "Does Dean know?"

Sam scoffed sarcastically, "Yeah, right. Mr. Homophobe? As if. Talk about denial."

"Yeah, that one does love to skinny dip in that particular Egyptian river a lot, like constantly," Gabriel observed wryly then let out a short laugh. "For someone who doesn't like international travel, he so gets a ton of frequent flyer miles for drowning in there. Repeatedly."

He shook his head humorously before he pried back into the topic at hand, "Did you like it?" Sam's face flushed slightly again but he didn't answer right away so Gabriel continued easily, "It's cool. But if you didn't, you really need to tell me where to take you because I really think time's almost up. If nothing else, we could go to Vegas Strip or something. Hit the strip clubs, you know. Oh, oh, Amsterdam! Anything and everything your heart, or mind, can imagine. Oh, we are so there!"

Sam felt his blood start to burn again and knew Gabriel was right. He really had to hand it to the archangel. He never really thought Gabriel cared all that much, until now. The fact that Gabriel saved him from certain incest and now was trying to save him again was beyond cute. It made him feel all the better about what he was about to do.

"Look, Gabriel, I . . . well, I don't really have any . . . well, anyone besides Dean and Bobby, and thank you and your Father so much for keeping _that_ from happening." He paused a moment to gather his thoughts but they were being overcome with the venom so he just rushed through one of the most embarrassing talks he'd ever had. "And, as far as college, no, not particularly but it didn't gross me out or anything either. It just really didn't do anything for me."

"But, just now, . . . earlier . . . man," Sam sighed dreamily in remembrance. "You're a great kisser." He added with a vague sigh and felt his pulsing erection demand attention. He'd been able to ignore it because of Gabriel's grace but now . . . He mentally moved his hand toward his erection, only to find that physically his hand was still stuck.

"Let go of my hands, Gabe," Sam muttered with a slight slur as his mind became consumed once more with desire.

Gabriel paused, momentarily undecided, before he realized that he had to have an answer. He moved in close with Sam and yanked his hair back, knowing the pain would help clear Sam's mind a little. He commanded authoritatively, "Sammy, I need you to tell me. Who do you want to work this out with? Who do you want to have sex with?"

"You, Gabe," Sam breathed hotly, moving his lips in next to Gabriel's so that he could kiss the dense archangel.

"I only top, Sammy," Gabriel warned fairly.

Sam smirked seductively and challenged slyly, "Release my hands and we'll wrestle for it. Each time."

Gabriel scoffed dismissively and smiled with amusement then he lightly ran his tongue over Sam's lips to wet them before he pointed out logically, "I'm an archangel, Sammy. I can hold you and your ginormous self down on the ground with a single freakin' thought."

Sam nipped at Gabriel's lips and taunted without concern, "So don't cheat and use only your vessel's strength. See how good you are then."

"Oh, I'm good, Sammy," Gabriel returned cockily, deliberately misinterpreting Sam's logical solution. "I'm really good and you will feel something. I promise you that."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Gabriel, even though there was still a wide smile on his face. "Oh, yeah? Why don't you prove it right now, and put my dick where your mouth is?"

Gabriel jerked back in surprise at the taunt then smirked at the glassy eyed, lustful, cocky stare coming from the normally very celibate, solemn Samuel Winchester. He arched an eyebrow and surmised correctly, "So it's going to be like that, huh?" Sam's smile never lessened as he slowly nodded his head once while his eyes flared with heat. Gabriel smirked back and announced nonchalantly, "Well, then, let the games begin."

- SPN - SPN -

Castiel heard the creature, Trini, he later learned, call out and took advantage of her distraction. He vaguely registered Asmodeus's entry as he saw Dean fall back on the desk and use his now free hand (the one he had been holding himself up with) to grip the collar and pull it away. His grace lashed out and combined with the baby's, freeing him from her hold and allowing him to grab a hold of Dean and flee. As an afterthought, he wished that he had thought to put Lucifer into Dean's position. He wondered how that great, big bag of dicks would have liked that.

He flew them to the nearest, relatively decent, empty motel room. He immediately laid Dean on the bed, unknowingly in the same position that he'd been in on Bobby's desk, and heard him whimper in distress. It tore at Castiel's heart as he looked down at his mate's closed eyes and flushed face. He felt Dean try to squirm away, even though it was a very half-hearted attempt.

He growled low in his throat and ordered harshly, to make sure that Dean listened to him, "Dean, open your eyes."

Dean's brilliant green eyes flew open before he was even looking out of them. They roamed around his eye sockets for a moment before they centered on Castiel's face. Dean rasped out, "Cass?" His pressed his hips down again on the fingers that were still inside him. He was so out of it that he didn't even realize that they were his. He shook his head in denial and whimpered brokenly, "Dream. Just. Dream."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his stubborn mate but couldn't help glancing down at Dean's hip movement. His eyes flared hot with desire, only he had to make sure Dean knew it was him and not the others. He looked back up at Dean's face and found Dean's eyes closed once again as he pressed his hips down on his fingers again.

"Dean!" Castiel snapped irritably, feeling his desire returning full force. "Look at me! Now!" Brilliant green eyes flew open once again and stared into Castiel's deep blue eyes. Castiel reached out and grabbed the short cropped hair at the back of Dean's neck. He pulled on it, causing Dean to mewl wantonly. He leaned over and let his lips brush against Dean's as he commanded firmly, "I am here, Dean. Your mate. I am not a damn dream."

With that command, he captured Dean's lips then his tongue penetrated Dean's mouth deeply, reconquering his previously claimed territory. He gripped Dean's shoulder, allowing his grace to touch his mark on his mate. He sighed heavily as he felt Dean's tense body unconsciously relax and yield to him as his mate. He lifted his head slightly so that his lips only ghosted over Dean's then traced his own name with his tongue as he ran it over Dean's lips.

"Cass," Dean whispered with overwhelming relief. He felt his body relax with the knowledge that he was safe and with Castiel finally. "Please," he whimpered with so much unfulfilled need that he thought he'd lose his mind. He moved his free hand over to remove the damn cock ring, intent on the orgasm he'd been denied for what felt like forever.

Castiel felt the movement and leaned back to assess what he had before him. He saw Dean's hand grip his own erection and give it a slight tug before moving toward the cock ring. He knew Dean was going for a quick release but he wanted to make sure Dean remembered who he was with, especially after what had just happened.

He lightly slapped Dean's hand away, and Dean's cock in the process, accidently. It bobbed erratically while Dean arched his back with a needy whimper then mewled. Dean's legs fell open wider, displaying all of his mate's glory to Castiel's hungry view. He saw Dean was up to three fingers and Castiel had to palm his own erection through his slacks, only then wondering why he was the only one with clothes on.

"Cass?" Dean whimpered brokenly in a thick, raspy voice. "What? I . . . Please, Cass."

Castiel smiled slightly over the fact that Dean at least knew who he was, even though Dean could barely put two words together. He leaned over and grabbed his mate's free hand to position it back the way it was when Dean was on the desk, making Dean sit up slightly. He needed at least a little foreplay after what he'd just had to witness.

"What?" Dean panted slightly and moved to remove his other hand from his slightly stretched hole, only now realizing what he'd been doing.

"No," Castiel ordered harshly then commanded breathlessly, "don't stop, Dean. Need to get up to four. Four fingers, Dean. Then I will give you exactly what you want and need. I'm not going to go slow so four fingers, Baby," Castiel warned gently.

Dean moaned pleasurably at the image that Castiel managed to impart with all that information. He rasped breathlessly, "Oil . . . Cass . . . Wings . . ." There was a sudden rush of air and Dean felt the feather soft touches brush over his legs and arms. His eyes rolled back in his eyes as he pulled out his fingers then reached up and ran both hands over the wondrous wings before him. He played with the sleek feathers for a moment more before moving on to his mate's oil glands and coating his hands with it.

Castiel's eyes rolled back this time at the extreme pleasure coursing through him at the feel of his mate's hands on his most sensitive part and he gritted out the reminder, knowing that they didn't have a lot of time left and he didn't have that much control left either, "Dean. Fingers."

Dean whimpered uncertainly, torn between his many desires, then decided to do what he had to in order to get Castiel's awesome cock inside him as quickly as possible. He stayed in the same position, sensing that Castiel liked it. He reinserted three fingers slowly, throwing his head back with a shuddering mewl. They slipped in so easily since he'd already stretched himself that much but he pressed down as far as he physically could to get Castiel's oil as deep inside him as possible, knowing it would make everything feel that much better.

Castiel watched his mate's hole swallow three fingers easily and watched Dean work his hips on his own fingers. He reached out and pushed Dean's legs open even wider, holding one up over his forearm. He pulled Dean's hips slightly so that Dean's ass was more in the air and he had a perfect unobstructed view.

He jerked in surprised when he felt Dean's hand encircle his engorged cock and slick it up with Castiel's wing oil. He glanced down, about to ask something, only to see Dean's fourth finger slide into his widening hole. Castiel watched as that tight hole took it all in without hesitation. Dean's long moan of pleasure combined with the tighter grip on his cock finished off what had been left of Castiel's willpower.

Castiel used his grace to pull Dean's fingers out of his hole, only to shove his eager cock balls deep inside his mate. Simultaneous drawn out moans of pleasure sounded loudly throughout the room. Castiel swooped down and captured Dean's lush lips, making a mental note to put those to real good use later. After all, based on past experience, he knew they had a few days at least.

He felt Dean's channel tighten around him and Dean pushed his hips up to take even more of his mate's awesomely filling cock. Castiel's wings swooped down to caress any part of Dean's skin that they could reach. Arms. Legs. Face. Anything Dean, amping up Dean's already over sensitized body.

Dean rasped out hoarsely, "Freakin' move, Cass. Losing mind. Need to . . . Need . . ." Dean trailed off with a whimper, only to beg breathlessly a second later, "Please . . . off . . . take . . . off."

"Soon," Castiel promised tightly, knowing that Dean had been beyond primed, while he wasn't quite there yet. He heard Dean's desperate whine and glanced down, surprised to see his mate's shiny green eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but he knew by that sight that he couldn't draw it out, either.

He pulled back and shoved his cock back in hard, causing Dean to groan and curse loudly, and then Dean moved enticingly under him. Dean rolled his hips while Castiel pulled back again, only to drill Dean again, harder, causing yet another rash of curses. He must have nailed Dean's secret spot because Dean arched his back so high in pleasure that he almost left the bed. Castiel rolled his hips in response to Dean's roll and in less than three more thrusts, Castiel knew he was close. How could he not be with Dean's overly expressive body?

"Oh, fuck, Cass!" Dean begged hoarsely, losing his voice from the strain. "Please!"

Castiel quickly reached between them, feeling guilty at the tears trapped in Dean's eyes. He found the cock ring clasp and unlocked it with a quick flick of his fingers. He swiftly moved his hand to cover his mark on Dean's shoulder before forcefully burying himself inside Dean's wonderfully tight body, wishing he never had to leave it again.

Dean saw an overwhelming burst of white hot stars burst within his field of vision as Castiel's last thrust seemed to make his mate a permanent part of his body and nailed his pleasure spot perfectly in the process. The confining pressure against his cock and balls released which allowed his long overdue orgasm to explode, coming so hard that it was almost too painful.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his lids closed. His whole body exploded into a mass of sensations that Castiel sent his grace into when he reconnected to Dean physically through their mating bond. Overwhelmed by _way_ too much information, and pleasurable sensations, his fragile human mind shut down completely under the onslaught, going into protection mode.

Castiel arched his back as his orgasm ripped through him, painting his mate's insides heavily once again with his essence. He almost sighed in relief when he felt _it_ starting, his mating knot. He tried to stave it off but it was too late. His mating knot grew quickly and tied to Dean faster than it ever had before, probably in response to the other scent on his mate's body and the scene they had just left. He knew he wasn't in the best position for this to be comfortable for Dean but there wasn't much he could do about it right now.

He breathed in deeply the scent of his mate and their mating, growling low at _her_ residue mixed in. He glanced down and saw Dean's completely relaxed, sleeping face. He smiled slightly, remembering this vaguely from before, when Dean had really, really good orgasms. He also smiled at the sight of Dean's cum at the bottom of his chin as it slowly slid down his neck, knowing that Dean would have been very proud if he had been conscious.

He reached up and touched each bite wound on Dean's neck in turn, healing them and cleansing the skank's scent away from his mate with his grace. He then reached behind him and did the same with the scratches inside Dean's thighs. He smiled once he'd taken care of that until he felt the sudden sharp movement against his abdomen. The baby.

He frowned in concern when he realized that in this position, he was actually laying on top of Dean's baby. Considering how long they generally stayed this way, he really didn't think this would be a good position for them. He gently wrapped his arms around Dean's limp body and quickly flipped them over so that Dean was on top. He felt a pull on the knot and Dean whimpered slightly but remained unconscious. He shifted Dean around gently until he didn't feel any type of pull on his knot whatsoever.

Once situated, Dean snuggled slightly but very unconsciously. He tucked his head under Cass's chin and into his neck, breathing in his mate's scent, as he settled down into a very peaceful slumber. He let out a soft, contented sigh then fell totally limp and numb to the outside world.

Castiel smiled gently in response, knowing that his mate really needed the rest. He leaned his head down to rest against Dean's, snuggling into the beautiful man on top of him. They were both finally at peace for a change and Castiel was going to enjoy it as much as he possibly could while he was still able.

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	35. Chapter 35  The Dream

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - SPN -

**Chapter 35 – The Dream**

"Good morning, Viet Co-oomph!"

Gabriel stopped his cheerful morning address when the pillow nailed his mouth dead on. He had to admit that he was definitely impressed, considering Dean nailed him from a completely prone position without even opening his eyes. In fact, the only difference in Dean's slumbering position was that his left arm now laid flat down by his side, instead of under the pillow that was now missing from the bed. Plus, Gabriel knew for a fact that Dean had been dead asleep before Gabriel's sudden appearance.

Gabriel smirked then announced with loud enthusiasm again, "Rise and shine! Early bird gets the worm, and all that . . . stuff."

"Why would anyone want a worm?" Castiel wondered curiously, clearly not understanding the incentive there.

Dean almost laughed at that but he was way too exhausted so he only smiled faintly. He moved slightly into Castiel's side, but did _not_ snuggle, and promised in a very hoarse, raspy voice, barely above a whisper, "I will stab him in his face."

Gabriel sighed heavily at Castiel's question and started to respond when Castiel warned tightly, "Moderate your volume, Gabriel."

"Oh, please," Gabriel argued dismissively with a negligent wave of his hand. "We've all been awake for over an hour now. It's time for the lazy bones to get his lazy ass up."

"Gabriel," Castiel disagreed with patient firmness and a hint of a warning. "Dean was infected _three_ times. He only passed out again two hours ago."

Gabriel blinked in surprise and verified, "Three times? How?"

"Four," Dean corrected into the mattress with another harsh rasp. "I think. And, it's Vietnam, not Viet Con, moron." He closed his eyes against the slightly pain in his throat which was completely dried out and strained from way too much yelling. He so needed some water.

Castiel frowned heavily at the top and back of Dean's head and questioned closely, "Four?"

"Water," Dean croaked painfully, finally raising his head and forcing his eyes open slightly. He heard Gabriel snap then Castiel was handing a glass of water to Dean who very slowly rose up on an elbow with a heartfelt groan. He took the glass with a very shaky hand and gulped down too big of a drink. He coughed and sputtered slightly before drinking the rest down slowly. He exhaled with relief and offered the glass up to be taken back but Gabriel just snapped his fingers and it disappeared.

"You were saying, Dean?" Castiel prodded the reminder.

Dean sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair then grimaced over the sticky, caked on, dried . . . ech. He so, so needed a shower, he thought to himself grimly, not even aware of how messed up his hair was. It stuck out at odd angles and was very obviously mussed from forceful fingers running through it, grabbing it, pulling it . . . as well as several various . . . fluids. He so would have been turned on again from his very detailed memories, if he had an ounce of energy left anywhere inside him.

"She bit me before the summoning," he rasped, still very hoarse from strain but, at least, his throat wasn't as painfully dry anymore. "Said it was a delayed cocktail, version, or . . . something. Then she bit me again after the summoning with another round. Her . . . kiss had . . . something . . ."

"Then the scratches," Castiel finished for Dean as he noticed Dean become uncomfortable at the memories of that particular torture session.

Gabriel let out a low impressed whistle then commented wryly, "Wow. She really, really wanted you under her control, didn't she? Almost like she knew that you'd stubbornly fight her to the death, in spite of the odds, destiny, fate . . . wait a minute. That sounds vaguely familiar somehow . . ." Dean winced and hid his embarrassed flushed with a red hot glare.

Gabriel wondered cautiously, "So, Deano . . . how are you feeling?" Dean wearily met Gabriel's eyes, causing the arch to observe sarcastically, "That good, huh?" Dean closed his eyes and flopped back down, unintentionally letting out another pained groan.

Gabriel smirked with amusement then asked Castiel seriously, "How is he? Is he safe? Or still infected?"

Castiel eyed his mate and concluded honestly, "He's probably still a little affected but it's manageable."

"What he said," Dean slurred slightly.

Gabriel nodded then informed them, "Well, everyone is getting breakfast together at what's left of Bobby's house . . ."

"What happened to Bobby's?" Dean growled with concern, jerking upright automatically, then groaned as he fell back again.

"Cool your jets, Astro Boy . . . toy," Gabriel laughed lightly. "Nothing happened to Bobby's, other than two highly, _emotionally_ charged archangels going into a very long overdue heat in the middle of his study. A lot of damage from things, or vessels, being slammed around, and the like."

"Oh-kay," Dean voiced contemplatively then wondered with marginal hopefulness, "Did it work?"

Gabriel paused in confusion, uncertain about what Dean was asking, while Castiel clarified easily, "Did Lucifer and Michael mate?"

Gabriel's eyes widened in shock at that pointed question coming from this particular brother. He commented caustically while he tried to wrap his head around what was going on, something he'd been doing way too much lately, "What is it with my brothers' sudden need to gossip, especially about each other? Specifically about each other's sex lives. What is this anyway? Tosh.A ? E! for angels? The Angelic Enquirer? Pimp My Angel?"

He shook his head then snapped truthfully, "I didn't hang around to watch. I mean, Casa Erotica they aren't. They're a lot more hard core. You know, like S & M Dungeons For Angels. So, no, I didn't stick around. I valued my sanity, and _eyesight_, way too much for that. I do know that they did . . . uh . . . definitely . . . hook up. On Bobby's desk, actually. Right before I left. In fact, I thought you were the one who switched Luci with Dean as you fled," Gabriel admitted thoughtfully.

"I thought about it for an instant but was too focused on removing Dean from her influence," Castiel admitted honestly.

"Luci bottomed? Awesome!" Dean verified incredulously and laughed lightly then observed wryly, "Well, he does have the more feminine name, and disposition." He suddenly felt Castiel stare at him and turned to find the knowing, meaningful stare in Castiel's eyes. It took all he had not to flush hotly at the pointed implication of that expression.

Dean cleared his throat nervously and started to change the subject when Gabriel drawled out slowly but with highly amused satisfaction, "Oooooh . . . okay. I so see it now." Dean tensed with dreadful anticipation of this disclosure.

Gabriel smirked mockingly at Dean, "And it was you, all you. And your idea, too. I figured you'd be at the bottom of it. After all, it suits you so well, and you're so very, very good at it, according to Cassie."

Dean flushed hotter with every word but at the last few words he arched his eyebrows while his expression clouded over with menace. He growled through clenched teeth, "Cass said what now?"

Gabriel frowned in confusion at the obvious irritation in Dean's expression then turned to Castiel and clarified carefully, "That was _the plan_ that you told me about, right? The one about making Luci and Mikey bond? So that they'll get along, ever after. And, that the idea came from Dean?"

Castiel, meanwhile, had been enjoying Dean's very obvious reactions to an also very obvious misinterpretation. He eyed Dean's flushed face with blatant amusement. In response to his brother's question, he answered lazily, "Yes, Gabriel. That was the plan. The one that Dean was at the _bottom_ of."

Dean flushed even more and glared at Castiel's blatant amusement over Dean's discomfort and embarrassment. He was so going to get Castiel back for this. He just needed to figure out how.

Gabriel thought aloud speculatively as he worked it though, "Could work . . . but you have to realize that even if they did bond during this heat, one of them would have the standard time to break it. Probably Luce, based on the last position I saw him in."

"So we just stop him from doing that, right?" Dean argued. Both of them only stared at him for a long moment, causing Dean to mutter sarcastically under his breath, "Guess not. Friggin' excuse me for not automatically knowing all there is to know about this angelic cra-" He trailed off abruptly, barely catching himself from getting into trouble with the two angels in the room.

He sighed heavily and questioned distractedly, "So what's going on now? Uh, how's Sam?" He wanted to ask more about his brother and . . . other things, but decided to do it when he was more conscious and coherent.

Gabriel smirked mockingly, "Breakfast is going on now, remember? And Sam's waiting on your lazy ass. We'll compare the rest of the notes later. Now, no time for a quickie, either, you two. Chop, chop. Remember, you snooze, you lose." Gabriel snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Dean sighed heavily then huffed irritably, "I so need a shower." He slowly sat up with a long pained groan, feeling every minute of the past few days. The last time he remembered feeling this bad was after some of his more disastrous monster encounters and training session with his dad when he had really pissed the old man off.

"Dean," Castiel started hesitantly.

"Dude, what did you do to me? Feels like you're still inside me," Dean groaned out loudly as he swung his legs off the bed, ignoring Castiel's attempt at conversation, and stood up with all the flexibility of an eighty year old man. "How long was it this time?"

"Five days," Castiel informed him clinically.

"And we . . ." Dean started to verify then ended with hand motions.

"Yes. We did engage in intercourse, sex, a majority of that time. As I told Gabriel, we just finished our last coupling about two hours ago. Dean . . ."

Dean held up a hand in the stop position and inched toward the bathroom. He added stiffly over his shoulder, "Look, Cass, we can talk all you want after but I really have to take care of a few things first. Some very, very necessary human things." Dean closed the bathroom door firmly, looking forward to a quick, but relaxing, hot shower that he knew would ease some of his muscle soreness. Of course, other parts of his body that wouldn't be in shower range he couldn't do anything about, except a lot of rest. Yeah, Castiel was definitely cut off again for a while.

- SPN - SPN -

Castiel stared intently at the closed bathroom door, mentally wrestling with himself. He knew that he could easily enter the room if he wanted to, and he did want to be with Dean, but . . . he needed answers first. The only problem with that was that he wasn't sure how to get them, especially out of Dean. After all, he didn't have the most legitimate reasons for asking the question he needed to ask so . . . but he had to know.

He mentally reviewed the dream he'd just had before Gabriel intruded upon them. He'd found himself sitting on a bench in the park that he'd had his first real talk with Dean, right after the rising of Samhain. He smiled slightly in remembrance, amazed at how different things were now. He noticed only a few other parents on other benches near where their children playing on the slides and Jungle Jim a distance away. He glanced up at the sun and relaxed back against the bench, closing his eyes for a moment to bask in the warmth and take in the peace of the day.

He felt someone small in front of him so he opened his eyes and found himself staring into Dean's brilliant green eyes, only they weren't Dean's. The main difference that Castiel immediately noticed was the innocent hopeful quality to them that hadn't been in Dean's in ages, but that wasn't the only difference. They also were mostly pain free, a quality that Dean's hadn't had since he was four.

The reason for these differences was soon apparent as he took in the possessor's face which belonged to beautiful young girl, around five years of age, he estimated clinically. She stood directly before him with long, silky black hair tied back in a ponytail by a light green ribbon. Even so, her hair hung down to brush her shoulders lightly if she turned her head. She wore a knee length light green sun dress with pastel flowers on it and white sandals. A small smattering of freckles decorated her small pert nose and rosy cheeks which also reminded him of Dean. She stared at him intently, like she was waiting for him to do something or like he, and only he, had an answer that she needed.

Castiel asked uncertainly, "Do you need assistance, little one?"

She continued to stare at him a moment longer then she held out her hand to him. He glanced at the hand then her face before he finally reached up and took her hand. As soon as his hand closed over hers, she pulled slightly and he rose. She pulled him over to the empty swing set then placed him behind the swing that she got on. She turned and looked at him expectantly. He frowned slightly for a moment, checking the area for her parent but didn't see anyone. He sighed softly then relented and pushed her swing carefully, having obviously never done this before. She smiled widely back at him each time he pushed her. He found himself, unable to stop from smiling in return.

"Mary!" he heard a very familiar voice called out from his left a little ways behind him. He turned curiously to spy this child's parent and found himself staring once again into Dean's eyes, only this time they were actually Dean's. Dean stopped abruptly when his eyes met Castiel's and Castiel could tell by the surprised shock on Dean's face that Dean definitely wasn't expecting him to be there.

Castiel frowned slightly when he observed the emotions speeding through Dean's bright expressive eyes. After the shocked surprise came pained regret that was quickly followed by steely determination. Then his mate's mental walls came down and Dean's game face swiftly appeared, showing absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

"Mary," he heard called out again firmly and his eyes found the different voice to be that of the small boy standing beside Dean, holding his mate's hand easily. The boy stared at him with reservations, using very deep blue eyes that were remarkably similar to his vessel's. He wore a simple navy blue t-shirt and faded jeans with a hole torn in the left knee. Ratty old tennis shoes completed the outfit. The boy appeared to be the same age as the girl but he had Dean's hair which caused Castiel to glance back at the little girl, Mary.

Mary slunk off the swing with obvious reluctance judging by her sullen expression as she trudged over to the boy, and Dean. He couldn't help but realize that her hair was very similar to his vessel's as well, only much tamer. She shot him another meaningful look that he could not quite interpret.

Dean took his eyes off of Castiel to stare down at her and addressed her with obvious disappointment, "We've talked about, baby girl. You knew better." She started to answer but he cut her off abruptly, "Later. We will this talk about this later, Mary."

Castiel could see her huff at Dean, even though her back was to him. He caught Dean's glance up to the sky, as if he prayed for patience, then Dean shook his head ruefully. Dean bent down and scooped her up into his arms. Dean straightened with Mary high against his chest then stared solemnly at Castiel for a long moment, as if he was trying to memorize the scene. As if Dean would never see him again so he had to memorize his face.

Finally, Dean sighed heavily and addressed Castiel firmly for the first time with only the slightest telling waiver in his voice, "Go home, Cass." Dean appeared to pause and bit his lip slightly before he steel himself against the inevitable before he warned harshly, "There is nothing for you here."

"Da . . .," Mary started only to be shut down quickly by Dean's hard, very close stare. She swallowed with a wince then slowly laid her head lovingly down on his shoulder. Dean unconsciously leaned his head over to rub against hers slightly before he glanced down at the boy and stated firmly, "Let's go." Without another look in Castiel's direction, he turned around and the subdued children went with him silently.

"Where are we going now?" The little boy asked with obvious uncertainly.

"Somewhere safe," Dean evaded vaguely in answer while they all walked away from Castiel. Dean added gruffly, "And quit changing your eye color. It's really creeping me out."

"But . . ." the boy started to argue.

"No, John," Dean snapped irritably. "You have to learn. Just because you can doesn't mean you should."

Mary stared sadly back at Castiel over Dean's shoulder and he noticed that her eyes were now his vessel's deep blue color. The boy must have noticed something because he glanced over at his sister and figured out where her attention was. He then turned his head slightly to spy Castiel. Castiel met the boy's brilliant green eyes only to see them shift back to the deep blue before they flashed orange. With a slight flick of his little hand, Castiel felt himself forcibly thrown out of Dean's dream, feeling all the shock like he'd been dunked and submerged into ice cold water after a week in the desert.

- SPN - SPN -

Castiel's head popped up at the sound of the bathroom door opening. He had not realized that it had sunk down while he'd been thinking. He saw Dean peek out from the door and ask with hesitant hopefulness, "Uh, Cass, you wouldn't have happened to bring my clothes with us, did you?"

With a thought, he clothed them both in grace cleaned clothes, he in his standard outfit and Dean in the clothes that he remembered from yesterday. He'd already cleaned himself with his grace a while ago. He heard Dean sigh in relief then realized that he'd just given up a great bargaining chip.

Dean gingerly came out of the bathroom after tossing the unnecessary towel on the bathroom floor. Castiel cocked his head to the side in question but after a couple of steps, Dean smirked slightly then verified, "No plug this time, huh? Thanks for that. Way too sore for it. But I am curious as to why not this time after having it all the other times."

Castiel answered easily, "It wasn't necessary this time."

Dean frowned in confusion and countered, "Cass, I remember a lot of . . ."

Castiel cut him off with the explanation, "I cleaned us both up periodically. Otherwise, things would have been much messier."

Dean's frown didn't leave as he asked for clarification, "And the other times weren't?"

Castiel stared at him a long moment, trying to figure out how to explain it. He realized that he really couldn't so he evaded wearily, "It's complicated."

"Well, I'm all ears," Dean stated firmly, crossing his hands over his chest.

Castiel eyed him with annoyance then bargained seriously, "Fine. I will attempt to explain but you have to promise to answer my question honestly first."

"Depends on the question," Dean hesitated uncertainly.

Castiel understood his mate's caution so he questioned pointedly, "When you took your shower right before I sent you back to Bobby's after our first infection, did you remove the plug?"

Dean mentally cursed Castiel's very detailed question. There was no way to evade on it because it was a yes or no answer. That meant that Dean either had to lie or tell the truth. "Okay," he drawled out, stalling for time to think. "Really detailed question there, Cass, and a little personal, don't you think?"

Castiel stared hard at Dean and prodded graphically, "I've licked the inside of your ass to open you up for my cock, Dean. How am I not allowed personal questions considering I am the one who put the plug in you to begin with?"

"What the hell difference does it make now?" Dean evaded harshly. "That was months ago."

"You know what difference that makes, and you know it well because I explained it to you," Castiel gritted out, quickly losing patience with his stubborn fool of a mate. "Maybe I should ask Gabriel since he was watching over you at the time. Of course, he will need to know the details and the reasons why I am asking."

Castiel's eyes took in every muscle twitch resulting from his threats. They only verified what the dream had already told Castiel. He just couldn't figure out why Dean didn't want him to know about it. It made no sense to him and his patience was at an end so he bit out insistently, "Is the baby that you are currently carrying mine?"

Dean's eyes widened slightly and he flinched slightly before he could stop himself. He quickly stalled for time to think of a way to get out of this without outright lying to his mate. He evaded slightly, "Why would you ask me that? Why now? After all, you, and everyone else have already figured out where it came from before anyone asked me that so why the sudden change, Cass?"

Vague images floated through Dean's mind, sparking a memory of a dream. He knew then what had tipped Castiel off. He sighed heavily and shifted into full-blown denial mode. The only problem with that was that he really didn't want to lie outright to his mate. Still, he still to try and hope for the best. He narrowed his eyes and cautioned softly, "It was just a dream, Cass."

Castiel narrowed his own eyes and quickly surmised with the help of another memory, "You've had it before. More than once."

"Yeah, sure," Dean admitted easily, seeing no reason to hide that. "I have a lot of them. Sometimes, I get to pick out which of the rug rats are mine from different kids present. Sometimes it's just one boy. Sometimes a girl. They're just dreams, man. They don't mean anything."

"Maybe," Castiel allowed generously. "But you have not answered my question yet. I have to wonder why."

"Fine. Wonder all you want," Dean snapped irritably at Castiel's single minded focus. "Just pop me over to Bobby's so I can eat because I still need to, even if you don't." Dean's stomach grumbled loudly on cue.

"Fine. As you wish," Castiel replied in kind but qualified smoothly, "Just as soon as you answer my question."

Dean could have incinerated Castiel with his glare right then if he had any powers whatsoever which he didn't so he thought for a moment before he realized that he could call Gabriel to come get him. He should have thought of that sooner. He almost smiled at his cunning when Castiel decimated his bubble of proud happiness.

"Go ahead and call Gabriel, Dean," Castiel offered generously before he added the catch. "I'm sure he would love to hear the answer to this question as well."

Dean's glared would have turned even angrier if it had been physically possible but Castiel didn't care at this point, feeling his own ire rise over his mate's stubbornness. He gritted out low in his throat, "How can you possibly justify keeping something like this from me?"

"I never said . . ." Dean argued hotly.

"You didn't have to," Castiel bit out abruptly. "You have been staring me in the eyes this whole time and I have watched your pathetic mental scrambles. I can't believe . . . Do you really hate me that much?"

Dean's eyes widened at that and he quickly denied, "Of course not. I . . . I . . ."

"You what?" Castiel prodded irately. "You figured this would be the best payback for all the things I did against you? Against Sam? How . . . how could . . ." He trailed off suddenly overwhelmed by the implications.

He slumped down to sit on the bed beside him and braced his elbows on his knees before dropping his head into his hands and tightly gripping his hair. "Why?" he whispered brokenly. He thought for a moment then concluded aloud, "Every time I think that you might . . . that we could . . . something like this happens and . . . I swear to Father I honestly am unsure whether you really want to be here or are just looking for new ways to punish me."

Dean's heart broke at Castiel's defeated posture. He closed his eyes against the burning wetness he felt filling them. He knew that this was probably the best time to make his break in their relationship but . . . seeing Castiel like this tore at his insides too much. He couldn't leave it like this. He also couldn't tell the truth and have Castiel die for him again. Or their baby.

Die, Castiel definitely would because Dean knew that very, very soon both Heaven and Hell were going to get a clue and come after them, him and his baby. Dean also knew he wasn't about to give the kid up without a fight. Of course, considering what he was going up against, he'd be dead within seconds but Castiel would at least be saved this way. This time he also knew that Castiel didn't hear all that.

After a long moment of silence, Castiel stated hoarsely but with weary conviction, "But I cannot leave you, either, especially now. Or let you go. I could not even if we weren't bonded because I know my brothers and they will be after you, and the baby. Demons, too, probably. And Trini. So it appears that you are . . . stuck . . . with me for a while."

He looked up into Dean's eyes for a moment then promised solemnly, "But I will leave you alone and guard at a distance like before. As much as I can. That much I do promise." He resumed his previous position, not wanting to look at Dean right now. He couldn't stand the pain that it caused.

"Cass," Dean started hesitantly, not really sure what he was going to say as one of his worst fears came to life before his eyes. It had been bad enough when Castiel had raised blood shot eyes to him, knowing that he had caused his mate all that pain. He really didn't want to be the cause of even more pain for his mate but he had to keep Castiel safe. He didn't think he'd survive, or keep his sanity, if he lost Castiel again. Dean bit his lower lip slightly, hoping for some sort of inspiration. As always, inspiration didn't come but, at least, a distraction did.

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	36. Chapter 36  The Gathering

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - SPN -

**_And now back to regularly scheduled story . . ._**

**Chapter 36 – The Gathering**

"Okay, lovebirds. Time's up," Gabriel announced loudly as he appeared in the room with his eyes closed, just in case. "So get some clothes on and make yourselves decent. The natives are getting restless." Gabriel peeked out carefully and saw two fully clothed, extremely solemn men. But what really got him was the desolate look on his brother's face.

"Watch him," Castiel ordered abruptly then flew away faster than the speed of light, needing a moment alone to collect his chaotic thoughts.

"Cass!" Dean argued instantly, only to hear the flutter of wings fade away in the distance. "Damn it!" Dean cursed loudly and turned to stalk off but found Gabriel directly in front of him which was the last thing he needed right now. He was torn up enough as it was. Rehashing with a protective older brother wasn't going to help anything.

"What did you do?" Gabriel demanded harshly.

"Nothing!" Dean growled out irately, acknowledging the evasion for what it was, even if it was the truth. He did nothing to counter Castiel's conclusion. He did nothing as far as telling Castiel the truth about the baby. He did nothing to save their relationship.

"Bull!" Gabriel hissed out angrily. "He is devastated, which means . . ."

"He's still alive," Dean bit out abruptly then warned menacingly. "Now take me to Bobby's or get the hell out of my way. Where the hell am I anyway?" Gabriel glared at him for a long moment, knowing from past experiences that he wouldn't get anything else out of Dean in his current frame of mind, so he snapped his fingers angrily.

They appeared in Bobby's kitchen and Dean's quick scan of the room revealed Sam, Bobby and Missouri at the table eating while Balthazar leaned negligently against the kitchen cabinet. Dean started to move toward the table where all kinds of breakfast foods awaited him, especially the crispy thick sliced bacon. His mouth watered just thinking about it.

It wasn't that Dean didn't care about his mate's current distress that he could still feel faintly through their bond. It was the five days with minimal substance, in spite of extremely rigorous activity. It was also the fact that his baby needed food as well.

_Good, healthy food_, he qualified mentally as memories of pie and cool whip being used in inappropriate ways filled his mind. He felt groin come to life and his dick twitch with interest in response to those memories. That was so not the way his thoughts should be going right now. He mentally chastised himself while he plopped down in an empty chair at the table.

"Watch him," Gabriel commanded Balthazar harshly, interrupting Dean's internal dialog.

Instantly he was even more irritated over being treated like a friggin' child. Dean bit out irately, "'_Him_' is right here and doesn't need a damn babysitter."

"That remains to be seen," Balthazar snarked snidely.

Gabriel, however, had a more extreme reaction since he was the one to view his brother's broken countenance earlier. He instantly narrowed his eyes at Dean and warned menacingly as he crowded into Dean's personal space, "What you need right now I cannot give you because of your current condition, Deano? But, if you want me to be inventive, I will definitely oblige you. Now behave and eat or I will lock you away in a place I guarantee you will not get out of anytime soon."

Dean tensed instantly but refused to back down from the angel, even after Gabriel's face was within inches of his. He knew Gabriel wasn't lying or bluffing. Unfortunately, he couldn't fault the archangel for his ire, either, knowing he would react the same way if their positions were reversed.

Gabriel continued to stare meaningfully at Dean while he snapped out angrily, "Balthazar?"

"I will watch him," Balthazar responded with acknowledgement of his superior's order. With that, Gabriel instantly flew away, leaving the kitchen in total silence. Balthazar stared hard at Dean and wondered idly, "What have you done now, you moronic, clueless, hairless ape? What Cassie ever saw in you, I'll never know."

Dean cast a glare at him but mostly ignored the angel as he filled his plate so that he could eat. His stomach rumbled loudly, causing him to flush with embarrassment over the fact that everyone was looking at him. He glanced at them each in turn, noticing that they all looked a lot better rested than he felt. Sam opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by new arrivals.

"Honey, we're home!" Lucifer announced cheerfully when he and Michael appeared in the kitchen. Both of them appeared worn out and slightly bruised but remarkably alert. Lucifer rubbed his hands together and observed hungrily, "Ooh, food. Perfect."

"Where are Castiel and Gabriel?" Michael questioned Balthazar, immediately noticing the missing members of their group.

Balthazar snapped irritably, totally ignoring the question, mainly because he didn't actually have an answer for them, "Watch him." Then he disappeared as well.

"Watch who?" Lucifer paused on his bee-line to the table. He glanced around and saw that Balthazar had already left so he checked to see if Michael knew.

Michael shrugged slightly then guessed accurately, "I'm going assume Dean because he's the main one that pisses everyone off like that."

Dean cast a smoldering glare at the arrogantly smug archangel who smirked mockingly back at him. Lucifer, on the other hand, clapped his hands together and asked with enthusiastic cheer, "Alright! Is he doing an encore performance for us? Awesome! Where's the popcorn? Oh, and a video camera? Definitely a video camera."

Everyone stared at him nonplussed for a moment, only to have him ask another series of questions when he spied Missouri at the table, "Oh, I say, should _she_ really be present for this? I thought it was kinda an exclusive thing. You know, more of a gentlemen's S & M club kinda thing but . . . different. You know, like for gay men only."

"Oooh, Robert, I can so hook you up with Crowley," Lucifer offered enthusiastically. "Apparently, he really loved that tongue thing and would like to explore some things in more . . . details . . . depth, or something. Anyhoo, you just say the word and Crowley will be so into you . . ." The sounds of several palms slapping foreheads and mouths spewing food were the only other things heard in the stunned-to-silence quiet room.

- SPN - SPN -

Castiel stood on top of the snow covered mountain, looking off into the distance without really seeing anything, as he tried to reason through his stupid, human-like, super charged emotions. He could easily see the benefit to being emotionless as he was before he met Dean. He wished that he could regret all his interactions with his charge, his human, his mate, but he honestly couldn't. He also couldn't imagine his life without Dean, no matter how angry he was with him at the moment.

His thoughts went back to the young girl in Dean's dream. Their little girl, and their boy, remembering that Dean had said he picked them out. He had picked out children that looked like both of them, Castiel remembered, thinking of the children's eyes.

He also remembered the look deep within Dean's eyes as well as the emotions that ran through his mate at their meeting. He realized then that their bond hadn't been broken in the dream. He had still felt his mate deep inside of him the whole time Dean was telling him to leave. He felt Dean's pain as much as he felt Dean's iron-clad resolve. But what did that mean? Why would Dean . . .

Gabriel appeared right beside him, observing teasingly, "Wow, Cassie, you really are 'on top of the world, looking down on creation', aren't you?"

"Hardly," Castiel snapped irritably then prodded harshly, "I told you to watch him."

"I did. 'Til I couldn't stand to look at the little maggot anymore," Gabriel replied honestly. "So, I dropped him off at the babysitters, just like we always do with the disrespectful rug rats. Besides it was Balthy's day to watch the little nimrod. Now, what the hell happened, Cassie?"

Castiel stared at him solemnly then stalled, having learned the tactic very well from Dean, "What do you mean?"

Gabriel gave him a knowing glare but played along, "Ok, fine. You want to play it that way. How's this? I pop in this morning and you are both very worn out snuggle bunnies with so much contentment rolling off over you that I almost puked. Not thirty minutes later, you look like Death mangled your favorite puppy in front of you and Dean's not talking Iron Man. So what the hell happened because I know it definitely wasn't a quickie?"

Castiel eyed his brother, debating on what to say, so he was relieved when he heard the next voice, "Oh, I say, was there yet another fam meet that you didn't tell me about? Did my girl lose the memo again? I so have to fire her. Or am I back out of the loop before I ever really got in?"

Castiel growled threateningly while he took a threatening step towards his brother, "Why did you try to stab Dean in the back? How can we trust you after that?"

"Well, for one," Balthazar answered easily, "I haven't told our other big bros about Dean's love baby's parentage and, yes, I am pretty positive about that one because I haven't assumed anything, unlike some. Two, I knew the baby would protect them both, which is why I loosened Dean's collar enough for the baby to have access to the power and gave it enough warning beforehand. Three, I had to do it to prove to our elders that I was on their side. After all, if you will remember, they are still after both yours and Dean's hide. And they will get it any way they can. The more pieces, the better."

"Speaking of," Gabriel drawled out speculatively, "I assume that's who you left the boy toy with, right?"

Balthazar nodded while Castiel rolled his eyes slightly and sighed heavily, "I'd better get back then."

"True," Balthazar acknowledged wryly. "But why? Who exactly is it that you don't trust there? Our psychotic delusional elders? Or your sarcastic, smart mouthed, snarky little boy toy? Who, by the by, did what exactly to you this time?"

Castiel mentally rolled his eyes at his brothers' noisiness. He began to see why Dean hadn't wanted anyone to know about them. But there really was no way to hide something like this for long, especially angelically.

That thought lead to a memory that sparked a thought and he realized that he might be able to get at least one of the answers he needed from his brother. He glanced at Balthazar and asked, "Balthazar, could you go make sure they are behaving? We will be there in a moment. I have to ask Gabriel a quick question."

Balthazar arched an eyebrow but agreed with reservations, "Of course, as long as I am caught up soon." Once Castiel nodded in acquiesce, Balthazar disappeared.

Gabriel eyed Castiel suspiciously and wondered aloud, "Now, what kind of question can't be asked in front of Balthazar? Must be something about the boy toy."

Castiel stared at him a moment then admitted reluctantly, "I need to know what happened with Dean after the demon's first attack, when I went up for judgment."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Gabriel asked for clarification.

"After I sent him back to Bobby's, what happened to him?" Castiel enunciated slowly. "Or with him?"

Gabriel watched his brother carefully trying to figure out what Castiel was looking for. He answered slowly, "Well, I fixed Sam's wall like I was ordered. Dean asked about you and I told him I would let him know what happened as soon as I knew. There was some taunting back and forth before he got all prissy then he tried to drink himself to sleep."

Castiel frowned heavily at that but Gabriel quickly reassured him, "I stopped him before he even had a sip and put him down for the count. Too hard, apparently, because he slept for the next three days straight. I had to shock him awake."

Gabriel paused a moment thoughtfully before musing to himself aloud in remembrance, "Couldn't believe how much of your scent still covered him. Made me think . . ." He trailed off with a shrug, only to add a few minutes later, "You did have him take a shower before he left. Right?"

"Of course," Castiel responded automatically. But Castiel had to know the rest of that earlier sentence because this definitely sounded a lot like the answer that he was searching for so he pried firmly, "It made you think what?"

"Well, that he . . . uh, caught, of course," Gabriel answered easily and cocked his head to the side. "Figured the only way that he could have smelled so strongly of your scent was if he still had some . . . well, you know, some of you, inside him. Honestly still don't understand why you let him top all the time. We are obviously so _not_ related. I mean, you're an angel, for Father's sake, and he's only a human. Plus, based on the other night, he obviously would so enjoy it, catching, I mean . . ."

Castiel had only half paid attention during the rest of Gabriel's rant. Mentally, he thought of the implications of what Gabriel was telling him and how Dean never answered his question about the plug. If what he suspected was true, the baby was definitely his, even if they had been under Trini's influence at the time of conception. He wondered how that would affect their baby's genetics then he remembered the orange ring around their son's eyes when he used his power to through Castiel out of the dream. This could get ugly.

"Uh, Castiel," Gabriel started hesitantly. "Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?"

Castiel stared him directly in the eyes and replied vaguely without any emotion, "I do not know. Why are you?"

Gabriel blinked in surprise at Castiel's evasiveness and demanded point blank, "Um, Cassie, you _would_ tell me if I was going to be an uncle, now wouldn't you?"

Castiel didn't break eye contact as he mentally ran through the implications in his mind, having only now started to do it where it is actually his baby inside of Dean. _Their baby_, he mused distractedly, almost unable to believe it, before forcing his mind to refocus on the more immediate problem at hand. He had already seen the automatic conclusion that Balthazar had drawn and knew deep down that Michael and Lucifer would do the same. Gabriel, he wasn't sure about but, either way, he couldn't tell him, which he knew was absolutely the completely wrong answer to say aloud in response to the question. He found himself, lying easily, "Of course."

"Uh huh," Gabriel intoned sarcastically, having noticed his little brother's hesitation, so he prodded firmly. "Now why don't I believe you, little brother?" Castiel only stared back at him stoically. "Could it be because you don't know? Or because you are trying to do something very, very stupid, human, and Dean-like? Like attempting to protect me by lying to my face? I warned you that he was a horrible influence on you."

"So is this what has you two snapping at each other like an old married couple? Because, my guess is that Dean is probably doing the exact same thing to you right now. Knowing that and how it made you feel, how it made you run off and seek solace out here in the middle of nowhere, do you still think it's wise to turn that on me, your older brother _and_ an archangel?"

Castiel remained motionless, taking care to not react in any way to the very accurate digs, but it didn't matter because Gabriel was on a roll. He continued ruminatively, "You and I both know that Luci and Mikey won't stand down from this and any possible bond won't help you there, other than to get you out of the box. They will form a united front on this and they both will still come after Dean, the baby and you, and . . . Hell, he's not going to tell them, is he? Cassie? Is Dean planning on telling his family, any of his family, any of this, at all?"

Castiel glared finally then huffed out slowly, "I do not know. I do not know any of it. Not for sure."

"Because he won't answer any of your questions," Gabriel concluded easily then rolled his eyes and demanded firmly, "He really is the dominant in your relationship, isn't he?" Castiel glared balefully at him but Gabriel refused to back down and prodded harshly, "What? It's so freakin' obvious! After all, if _you_ were the dominant one, you would be able to force the answers out of the snarky little sub, correct?"

Castiel growled slightly but then heard his brother, Balthazar, call out in warning for him and he opened his link to Dean, only to be overpowered by the blinding rage inside his mate. He glanced at Gabriel and saw that he heard their brother's warning as well. They both vanished instantly.

- SPN - SPN -

Balthazar appeared in Bobby's kitchen to catch Lucifer's taunting Dean, "Aw, come on, big boy. You know you love it. We all saw it. In fact, it hit YouPorn within hour, thanks to Balthy here. Got so many hits, you crashed the site. In fact, you're the most wanted sub out there right now."

"Hardly," Balthazar argued disdainfully, "I would have to watch it in order to film it and I absolutely refused to do either." He suddenly lifted his head and sniffed faintly before zeroing his focus on Dean.

"Come on, Dean," Lucifer whined in a very loud voice. "I'm bored!"

"Then shut your friggin' cakehole and eat, you stupid overpowered brat," Dean growled through clenched teeth as he sat hunched over the table with both hands below it. He wanted nothing more than to eat in silence but the irritating devil just wouldn't leave well enough alone.

The moment that Bobby or anyone else at the table objected, or tried to shut Lucifer up, they were frozen. He could see their eyes moving but nothing else could. He felt like his head was about to explode from holding in all the anger at Lucifer's incessant teasing. Luckily he managed to get hold of a knife and had already cut one hand to draw a sigil under the table. Unfortunately, before he could finish draw it without giving anything away like looking at what he was drawing, Balthazar flew to his side and touched his shoulder healing him, thereby nixing his only idea to end his torment.

"Stop that," Balthazar warned firmly, not realizing how mad Dean actually was.

Dean pushed back hard and stood up, snapping irately, "Thanks for nothing, asshat." He turned to storm out of the room but he only got a few feet before he was frozen by one of the winged idiots. He felt his body turn against his will to face the two archangels.

Michael pointed out speculatively, "You know, Dean, she isn't the only creature who can make you do things. Even things that you don't want to do." Lucifer let out a laugh as Dean's clothes suddenly disappeared, only to reappear almost instantly.

"Enough," Balthazar warned uneasily as both archangels glared at him. "You both know what will happen if Cassie appears suddenly to find this happening. He's really not the best of moods as it is."

"He's not?" Lucifer questioned with surprise then snarked wickedly, "Well, I guess you're not as good as you looked then, Deano. At least, not in bed, anyways." Then he complained with a sudden whine, "Why can't we look?" Michael shot him a meaningful glare. "Fine," Lucifer huffed sullenly.

The flutter of wings filled the room as both Castiel and Gabriel flew in. Castiel took one look at Dean's stiff figure and commanded harshly, "Let him go."

Michael bargained resentfully, "Now, Castiel, you have forgotten your manners. After all, you didn't say, 'Please.'"

Castiel stilled and stared at him with narrowed eyes before he gritted out harshly, "Please. Let him go." Lucifer smirked mockingly at the scene before him, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Michael smirked smugly then flicked his hand and Dean flew toward the wall. Castiel darted in between the wall and his mate, catching Dean in his arms. Castiel growled menacingly in response to the potential danger to his mate and felt Dean shiver faintly in his arms.

When Dean felt arms stop him from being slammed into the wall, he sighed in relief. His weary body was sore enough as it was. Then his body relaxed as he recognized the scent of the person holding him, knowing that Castiel had save him again. As irritated as he was at constantly being the 'damsel in distress' as of late, he couldn't help but be relieved that as mad as Castiel might be at him, he would still protect him. Which, of course, was their entire problem.

His mate's low warning growl sparked something that all of Lucifer's graphic taunts had not. He felt his blood begin to warm faintly in response. The resulting shiver of anticipation was a purely instinctual response.

He glanced back over his shoulder at Castiel's face and their eyes met. He felt some underlying anger inside his angel but the deep blue eyes were only filled with concern at the moment. He gave a slight smirk then his stomach growled noisily.

"You have not eaten yet," Castiel observed quietly with a frown. "Why?"

"You have to ask?" Dean demanded incredulously.

"Oh, my Father," Gabriel exclaimed with delight in the background. "I can't believe you two eloped. What will Father say?" Gabriel tsked playfully at them then rolled his eyes and commented ruefully, "There's another wedding gift that I have to buy."

"Another one?" Bobby questioned dubiously, surprising Dean who last remembered Lucifer silencing and pining everyone to their chairs for the show. Either Lucifer released his hold or Gabriel made him. It didn't matter to Dean which one of those two happened as long as this was the end result and now everyone was free, and scarred for life. Probably.

"Wait," Sam argued cautiously, "Those two got married?" He verified incredulously. "Michael and Lucifer? Seriously?"

"Yeppers," Gabriel answered with a huge smile. "Can see the bright, glowing bands and everything. Just so I don't do anything incorrect, which of you is the blushing bride? 'Cuz this can definitely get confusing. Not that I'm kissing either of your mugs, like ever..."

"Where is it written that there has to be a bride?" Lucifer countered disdainfully.

"Luci, it is," Gabriel concluded automatically with irritating cheerfulness. "Fitting considering you were bottoming last time I checked. Oh, yeah, and Luci is such a girl's name. You even sulk like a girl. Bet you would put all those Bridezillas to shame . . . so it's probably best that you did elope." Lucifer growled at Gabriel's taunt and charged the archangel, only to be stopped abruptly.

"Take it outside, you idjits," Bobby snarled angrily from the table. "You've destroyed enough of my house as it is."

"Let go, Mikey," Lucifer hissed irately, fighting the power hold him.

"Well, one, I'm not the only one holding you, Luce," Michael commented logically. "And, two, don't you think it would be more productive to finish what we came here to do? That way we can all go back to our own lives."

Lucifer turned to glare at Michael but he couldn't dispute the logic in his older brother's statement. He huffed sullenly, "Fine. Have it your way, just like you always do. It's always Michael, Michael, Michael . . ."

"Oh, shut up!" Rang out in a chorus from Dean, Balthazar, Gabriel and, of course, Michael.

Lucifer glared at the room at large and crossed his arms huffily then went on to mutter loudly under his breath, "I am so breaking this crap as soon as we done here. Figures you would use the opportunity to cheat so that things are in your favor. Again."

Michael smirked smugly and taunted cockily, "Yeah, right. Like I'd let you out of my sight long enough for to pull that off. Should have done this eons ago and saved us all the nauseating migraines." Lucifer just continued to decimate Michael with his completely pissed off gaze.

"Okay, Kim Kardashian Mikey's not," Dean muttered wryly to Castiel who, of course, didn't get it but Balthazar and Gabriel let out a short shout of laughter.

"Maybe not, but Luci's definitely Kris," Gabriel rejoined quickly.

Dean couldn't help a smile at the truth of that statement and allowed a brief, "Touche."

"If you two are through wasting our time," Bobby grumbled irritably from his spot at the table. "Then maybe you could tell me if all the crap from the past few days were worth it. Did we get anything accomplished besides the speed JayDating?"

"Okay," Dean drawled out then wondered uneasily, "How do you know about JayDate?"

"Ooooh, I'm so calling Crowley," Lucifer squeed enthusiastically, pulling out his cell phone and punching in his speed dial.

"Knock it off, Butthead," Bobby growled menacingly.

Lucifer stamped his foot in a huff and insisted demandingly, "I told you already! I'm Beavis. Mikey's Butthead."

They all rolled their eyes at him then proceeded to ignore him when Michael asked Gabriel, "Did Asmo call the creature what I think he did?"

Gabriel nodded and recounted, "Yeah. He called her, Trini, but we don't know for sure that it's short for Trinity."

"Oh, please," Lucifer dismissed with a wave. "We all know that's just a . . . fairy tale," he snickered then shook his head. "A fable . . . no, no . . . a myth without the mister." Castiel and the other angels rolled their eyes at their ADD brother who thought he was, oh, so funny.

Castiel glanced down at Dean who still stood in his arms then he heard Dean's stomach growl angrily again. He let his arms fall away abruptly and ordered Dean quietly, "Go eat, Dean."

Dean felt the sudden bereft when Castiel's arms fell away. He also felt his mate draw away from him emotionally. He sensed it both through their bond and physically and it hurt him just as bad both ways. His eyes burned at the seeming abruptness of it all, and then remembered that this was the way it was supposed to be. He drew in a deep, steadying breath and willed his eyes to dry up as he moved toward the table automatically. All the while, he repeated to himself that it was for the best, wishing desperately that he could make himself fully believe it. Dean sat down and ate mechanically while he listened to the conversation around him, unable to do much else at this point.

Castiel noticed the change in Dean's demeanor instantly and sensed his upset through their bond, which reinforced what he already suspected. He had to figure out how to handle this based on all the new information he had because he sure wasn't going to allow Dean to make the decisions if this, and Dean's dream, was any indication of their future. At the same time, he kept his attention riveted to the conversation at hand, after making sure that his mate started eating.

"Okay," Gabriel drawled out slowly then suggested sarcastically, "since our, oh, so not 'Beautiful Mind' brother has gone off 'Good Will Hunting', and who thought I'd ever be saying that about Luce . . . Mikey, are you suggesting that Trini is . . .?"

"The myth, yes," Michael answered confidently.

"But it was a myth," Balthazar argued irritably. "Which means it didn't happen."

"We do not know that," Castiel added, entering the argument. "As far as I know, no one ever questioned Him, did they? Anyone?"

Gabriel scoffed humorlessly, "Sh, yeah, right. And how were we supposed to do that? Hey, Dad, heard . . ."

"That's not the point," Michael argued defensively.

"It is so the point," Gabriel countered hotly. "And you're the one who brought it up so, if you wanted to keep your rose colored blinders on, you should have."

"What the hell point are you talking about?" Sam snapped irritably, not at all following the conversation. Both archs stared at him with irritated surprise, like they forgot that they had an audience.

"Sam's right," Bobby agreed solemnly. "We are all in this together for the moment and I, for one, don't like being left out of the loop on the creature that is after us."

"It's not like it matters," Lucifer commented airily from the side of the table by Dean where he picked at the food on Dean's plate, causing Dean to once again stop eating.

Castiel growled threateningly and took a step forward before he bit out tightly, "Michael. Control. Your. Bitch. Or. I. Will."

Dean's eyes grew huge at the sudden vicious threat snarled out from his mate and, damn, if he wasn't instantly aroused both over the protectiveness and total dominance of his mate. He wasn't fully aroused but his jeans had definitely tightened in the groin area. He closed his eyes and tried calm himself down. Unfortunately, he realized that he was either still slightly infected or really hormonal right now. Or, worse, both.

"Lucifer," Michael commanded with a reluctant sigh, not liking that Castiel had snapped at him that way but, at the same time, seeing his point. Lucifer glared at them both then brushed by Dean, deliberately pushing him into the table as he left the area.

Dean clenched his fists to keep from turning and breaking his hand on the Devil's face. He closed his eyes slightly, to control the pain from the aches in his body that had been set off from the movement. His eyes flew open at the sudden crash through the window, and smirked slightly at Castiel, who was glaring at the man sized hole in the kitchen window.

Bobby opened his mouth to gripe, only to see the window remade before he could voice his complaint. He shrugged then refocused on Gabriel and questioned clinically, "What myth are we talking about here?"

Lucifer reappeared and growled menacingly, "Dean, control your . . ." He paused briefly before smiling widely and taunting knowingly, "Oh, that's right. You're the b . . . ack!" Lucifer squawked in surprise as he flew back again but stopped just shy of the window this time.

"Castiel," Michael cautioned with some amusement. "I will take care of him, if you quit tossing him out the window."

"Very well," Castiel acknowledged firmly before adding the firm warning, "Then control him." Castiel released his hold on the impudent archangel then turned back to the conversation, ignoring Dean's thankful look which was quickly followed by a slight pout.

Gabriel's brow furrowed slightly over the body language being displayed by the two couples in the room. Neither couple showed much promise but that would have to wait as he answered Bobby, "I'm not sure that it matters."

"What do you mean by that?" Bobby growled irately.

"What he means," Lucifer piped in to alleviate his boredom now that he couldn't torment Dean, "is that none of this is can be found anywhere because it happened before your time, before the dinos and oil, before Hell, before Purgatory and Leviathans even. Man, talk about pansies. Those suckers were so easy to kill back in the day. All you had to do was . . ." He trailed off when he saw Dean flinch at that name and wondered why. As far as he knew, no humans knew about the Leviathans so why was the little hairless ape flinching? This could be another way to get at him.

"Luce!" Michael snapped then redirected, "Focus."

Gabriel shook his head then redirected abruptly, "Anyhoo, the rumor was that Dad was bored one day and decided to actually take Oberon . . ."

"Oberon," Dean verified intently after his head snapped up abruptly at the name. "As in king of the Fairies, Oberon."

"Yep, that's the one," Gabriel answered uneasily at the sudden reaction

"Oooo . . . Somebody's been marked," Lucifer taunted mockingly, causing Dean another slight flinch before Dean gave him a stone cold stare. "So . . . you've been the bitch . . . ack." Lucifer flew out the window again which was immediately remade and Gabriel busted out laughing while Sam snicker slightly.

"Father," Balthazar prayed slightly but with obvious amusement over his brothers' interactions. "I need a good drink . . . make that the whole bottle." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Balthazar thanked him then proceeded to pour everyone who wanted one a drink.

Gabriel eyed Dean warily, wondering how that marking might have affect or been affected by all of Trini's venom, but continued easily, "So Dad took Oberon up on an invitation to game night with a few other more powerful . . . beings. It's pretty vague on what all happened there but there apparently was some festive drinking or something and soon wagers were being placed on various things . . ."

"Long story shortened," Michael interrupted briskly. "There was a competition of creatures that could be made. The first of many. Where did you think the platypus came from?"

He paused then commented aloud, "Where's Luce? Oh, crap." Michael disappeared instantly.

"During that first one," Gabriel continued unaffected, "one of the creatures made was a combination of three different . . . powers, if you will. Because it was made of the three, it was called Trinity."

"Which three?" Sam questioned tersely.

"Fairy," Dean guessed accurately. "Right?"

"Yes," Gabriel allowed then added, "And angelic."

"And the last one?" Bobby prodded again.

"That's the problem," Balthazar commented dryly. "We are not sure. We think it was pagan in origin but mutated somehow."

"No," Dean argued solemnly. "She told me that Eve was her mother so that would be the third part." All eyes turned toward him in surprise.

"Anything else?" Castiel prodded slightly. Dean gave him a meaningful look which reminded Castiel of her bargain for the baby. Castiel stiffened and his countenance darkened in memory of both his idiotic, initial reaction and how it feels now that it is his. Yeah, Dean was totally right to get so mad at him for it.

Dean answered thoughtfully, "Nothing that would help in anything but summoning her again which I will not _**ever**_ be around for again."

"Aw, _come_ on, Deano," Lucifer taunted mockingly as he reappeared with Michael. Michael wore a scowl on his face but, otherwise, seemed unaffected until Lucifer continued, "We so will be set up for it . . ." Michael glared and Lucifer voice disappeared, even though his mouth kept moving.

Castiel tensed, prepared to silence Lucifer again, and then relaxed when Michael actually shut Lucifer up himself. He turned back to Dean and saw his mate's flushed face then sighed heavily. He wished he could wipe that particular memory out of everyone present's memory. No one should have that memory, except him. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible.

"Uh . . . are . . . are we planning on summoning her again?" Sam asked hesitantly, not anxious to repeat that either.

Bobby made a face and admitted reluctantly, "I really, really hope not. I'm all out of brain bleach."

Dean glanced at Castiel who only met his gaze for the briefest of seconds before looking away quickly. He sighed heavily then stated firmly, "I got no reason to see the bitch again, at least, until we learn how to gank her."

"Don't we still need to figure out to fix you?" Bobby questioned harshly.

"What do you mean, 'fix' me?" Dean snapped irately. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, for a fa -," Lucifer started snarkily, only to be cut off by Michael again.

"You're pregnant, Dean," Sam stated harshly. "You are a human male and you are pregnant. That baby inside you is sucking your soul and life away. It was most likely implanted by that thing which makes it a thing. Don't you think you should give it back to her? Or I don't know, maybe . . . get rid of it? Before it kills you."

Luckily, Dean had stopped eating by then and only glared at his brother. He mentally checked Sam off the 'need-to-know' list, not that he had actually put Sam on it. Castiel had been it for a little while but now . . .

He really tried not to let it bother him that Castiel was falling in line with his plan, especially now that Sam was falling in line as well. With Sam out of it, Castiel distant, all that left was Bobby and Missouri who had been observing everything from a distance. Then as if thinking about her had called out to her, she turned and pinned him with a combined irritated and disgusted look. It was as if she knew exactly what he was plotting and didn't approve of it one bit. Luckily, though, she kept whatever it was she was thinking quiet.

"Yes," Balthazar agreed quickly with Sam. "Of course, Dean. Why don't you just kill it? It sounds like it's so easy."

"Yeah, right," Lucifer snarked disgustedly. "Like he doesn't know about the little monster's force field.

"Force field?" Sam repeated with confused dread. "What force field?"

Gabriel eyed Sam angrily and with a hint of disgust while he explained stiffly, "The force field that destroyed the table when Dean was attacked during the summoning. The same one that probably threw him through the wall of that dive and into the arms of the lake nymph a few months ago."

"The one that threw you across my study when you charged at him the other day, I'm guessing," Bobby added with reservations.

"Did you know about this?" Sam demanded hotly, trying to see the truth passed his brother's shocked face.

Dean stuttered slightly, dazed by this knowledge but he knew that it made sense on some level, "I . . . uh . . . she . . . she said that . . . that I broke the, um, circle. Freed her but it . . . I . . . aw, hell." He finished, pushed his plate away and laid his head down on the table. He so needed much more sleep than he'd been getting before he dealt with any of this crap.

With a very full stomach, his weariness became more pronounced while his body shut down slightly to digest all the food in his belly. His baby kicked him then fluttered around, apparently energized by the added energy the food gave it. He smiled softly, safe with the knowledge that no one could see him do it.

"Oh, my," Lucifer tsked with fake concern. "He's broken again. You sure you want to keep him, Castiel. Seems awfully delicate and apparently isn't that good, either, from your mood earlier."

Castiel sent him a smoldering glare before turning concerned eyes to his overwhelmed mate. He stated firmly, "He needs sleep as he was given three times the venom we were. I also see no sense in summoning the creature at this time. We do need more information on this subject before we encounter her again."

"What about the other side effects?" Bobby prodded. "Like the visions?"

Dean popped his head up briefly to look at Bobby and related unsatisfactorily, "She seemed surprised over it. Said she didn't see that happening but it was interesting to her. Admitted that she probably should have known, or something like that. Also . . ." He trailed off, trying to remember what else she had said in that regard.

"Also what, Dean?" Sam pried insistently.

Dean glanced at him then quickly returned his eyes to Bobby, not really wanting to look at Sam right now, and answered vaguely, "She mentioned that 'they' had told her about me and that they were right. She never said who 'they' were, though."

"So what?" Gabriel questioned curiously. "You think it was a hit and not her?"

"Oh, no," Dean argued firmly. "It was definitely her. Said she owed me, and Cass, for what happened to Eve. But she also implied . . ."

"That others are in on it," Gabriel quickly finished, catching on to the situation. He shook his head wryly and commented earnestly, "I have to hand it to you, Deano. You definitely have a way with people." Dean rolled his eyes slightly before he laid his head back down to rest.

"What visions?" Michael wondered curiously. He turned to Lucifer and demanded, "Have you had any visions?"

"No," Lucifer answered easily, "they are just drama queens. Or channeling the Ghost Whisperer, or something. Oooh, oooh, I know. We're in Final Destination so Cassie and Dean are next! We're safe, though. Awesome! Where's the popcorn?"

Dean popped his head up and muttered, "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"At least, it's not My Bloody Valentine," Lucifer taunted back snidely. "Wouldn't be caught alive, or dead, in that glorified gory, porn fest."

"Death by pick axe is always gory," Dean countered easily then winced uncomfortably at one of the baby's movements. He felt insistent pressure build and stood up quickly then headed to the bathroom. He had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

"Dean," Castiel called out in warning.

"Just taking a leak. Don't panic, Mother," Dean snarked back irritably, knowing he'd received a glare for the snark but he didn't care.

Sam stood then followed his brother into the other room while Lucifer and Michael soaked up the pain emanating from Dean and Castiel like it was candy. They smirked slightly and did their own little happy dances inside their brains. Their eyes met in a silent high five moment.

"Honestly, Cassie," Balthazar prodded incredulously. "How do you put up with that hairless ape? He cannot be _that_ good."

Gabriel cringed, expecting a comment like the last time they'd had this conversation. He stared at Castiel who only stared back at the room in general in his normal, old school, soldier expression. Gabriel frowned with worry over the blatant difference in the two episodes. Unfortunately, whatever the hell Dean had done, he had done it a little too well this time.

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	37. Chapter 37  The Travel Plans

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - SPN -

**Chapter 37 – The Travel Plans**

Sam stood outside the upstairs bathroom door, waiting on his older, pregnant brother to finish. Sam shook his head slightly, thinking that things just couldn't get any weirder than this. Immediately afterward, he knocked on the wooden banister softly.

Dean stepped out of the door only to be brought up short by Sam lying in wait for him. He paused and questioned curiously, "Sammy? What's up? You okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam replied acidly. "I'm great, except I have this older brother who has a majorly overgrown martyr complex and who will never do what right for him."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam and stated firmly, "You done."

"No, I'm not done," Sam argued hotly, totally not getting the fact that it hadn't actually been asked as a question.

"Yes, you are," Dean insisted firmly. "Because I'm not going to stand hear and listen to you. You already said your piece downstairs and I heard you loud and clear. You talked. I listened. Now you need to leave it alone."

"Dean," Sam tried again persistently.

"Haven't you figured out yet that the more you harp on this, the more unlikely it will be for me to do it?" Dean elaborated with more than an underlying hint of frustration and a lot of warning.

Sam started again but stopped himself as he acknowledged the truth of Dean's words. Dean saw that he had finally gotten through to his hard headed brother, for the moment anyway. He knew it wasn't over but, at least, it was delayed for the time being.

Knowing his time was limited, he questioned hesitantly, "Uh, look, Sammy." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck under the collar that he was reluctantly getting used to. He wasn't sure how to ask what he needed to, other than just going for it, but then that really was the only way to do it here.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam prodded curiously. "What is it?"

Dean's face flushed beet red both from angry embarrassment over the whole episode. Finally, he forced out, "Uh . . . look. I think that Cass, or Gabriel, could, um, erase the . . . you know . . . so you don't . . ."

Sam held up a hand and admitted quickly, "Yeah, Gabriel already took care of most of that. I mean, I know what happened but it's not graphically imprinted like it was."

"Good," Dean commented then asked hesitantly, "Uh . . . could he . . . uh, fix . . ."

Sam smiled with high amusement then observed casually, "You know, for someone who used to go out of your way to embarrass me with the graphic description of your one night stands, you sure changed your tune when you went for . . . dick."

Dean flushed even more then felt some of his color drain from his face as another déjà vu moment happened relating to the 'dick' joke. He closed his eyes a moment then stared at his brother and questioned tightly, "Could he?"

Sam stared at his tense brother and knew what was going on. He had the same reaction when he heard about Dean and Castiel, although it seemed like that relationship was on the rocks now. He figured he could be honest with Dean as Dean had opened up with him, "He couldn't clear it out of my system but he said that he could fight it in his. He offered to take me to someone else but who else is there? Like you said a while back, not worth the risk of passing it one to a normal human being without a clue. So . . ."

Dean sighed heavily, mentally berating himself for letting Sammy down again. Sam seemed to realize this because he put a hand on Dean's shoulder and clarified, "Hey. Don't do that, Dean. It wasn't your fault and, to be honest, it was pretty damn good."

"Ugh, and ew, but you . . . aren't . . ." Dean argued persistently.

Sam shook his head then explained, "No, I'm not really gay, or bi, but I had experimented before. Went to college. Remember? Did some parties before I realized how bad being drunk at one of those was and end up doing some things that I wouldn't normally do. But, the bottom line here is that I am okay, not traumatized or anything, so let it go, man. Worry about yourself right now, Dean, because you are the one in danger here. Not me."

Dean nodded slightly then glanced at the guest room and asked uneasily, "Look, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Sam demanded suspiciously.

Dean smiled faintly then shook his head and argued ruefully, "Nothing like that. Just let them know that I'm lying down for a while because I really am beat. Maybe something will come to me when I'm not so dog tired."

Sam studied his brother for a moment then nodded, "Yeah, you do look a lot like hammered crap."

"Thank you, Miss America," Dean snarked lightly, moving past Sam and toward the guest bedroom.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean called over his shoulder then turned at the doorway when Sam didn't answer.

"Look," Sam started uneasily then became more confident. "After the past few days, I can understand better what happened with you . . . uh, and Cass. I get that it wasn't your fault, or Cass's. Neither was this last time. But you don't have to keep going with it, you know, if you don't want to. You know that. Right?"

Dean stared uncompromisingly at Sam before he enunciated very carefully, "What is going on with me and Cass is _our_ business, Sam. Not yours. And what I do with it is _my _decision. Nobody else's. So, yes, I know that. But it is a hell of a lot more complicated than what you just went through, Sam, so don't make judgments without knowing all the facts like you normally do, because almost every time you have done that you've been wrong."

He sighed heavily, knowing his comments probably fell on deaf ears. He stated wearily, "Good night, Sam. Wake me up for lunch." With that, he closed the bedroom door.

Dean ran a hand over his face and through his hair, relieved that it wasn't a sticky mess anymore. His neck under his collar itched slightly so he reached up and scratched up under it. He laid down and realized that he couldn't quite get to the itch. He knew better than to take it off so he only loosened it slightly and sighed in relief when he finally was able to scratch the itch. His eyes closed and he fell into a very welcome, hopefully dreamless sleep.

- SPN - SPN -

"Well," Missouri started after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. As she rose from the table, she announced softly, "Since I'm not needed here anymore, Castiel, could you take me back home now?"

Castiel hesitated uncertainly, glancing at Gabriel who told him easily, "Go ahead, Cassie. Balthy and I will keep an eye on him . . . and them," Gabriel added when he stared pointedly at his arch-brothers.

"Very well," Castiel drew up formally then offered a hand to Missouri.

Missouri told Bobby as she gave him a quick kiss on his leather cheek, "It was good seeing you again, Bobby. Let me know if you need anything else, especially where those two boys are concerned. Watch out for yourself as well."

"Do my best," Bobby promised vaguely.

Missouri took Castiel's hand and couldn't stop the flinch as his pain and turmoil flowed into her. Castiel checked the room one more time and paused long enough to see Sam reenter the room. He announced that Dean was resting and Castiel searched out with his grace to confirm that before he left.

Once he was satisfied that his mate wasn't going to do anything stupid in the few seconds he'd be gone, they departed. In a blink of an eye, they both were gone. Castiel hoped things would be just as calm when he returned but knew with the mate that he'd picked, the chances of that happening weren't that good.

They landed inside Missouri's modest home in the foyer and Castiel tried to draw his hand away to return to Bobby's but Missouri held fast. Castiel looked into her eyes and she demanded abruptly, "You love that stubborn boy, don't you?"

"I . . .," Castiel started then paused uncertainly.

"Don't you play his games with me," Missouri warned harshly. "For one, you aren't as good at them as he is and, two, this is way too important for that. Now, do you, or do you not, love Dean?"

Castiel's postured deflated slightly but his verbal answer was yet another evasion. "It is not of import."

"Of course, it's of import," She snapped back irritably. "You know as well as I do that you have to love him in order to put up with all his crap and the stuff that life is constantly throwing at him. Now, do you love him?"

He started to answer but she warned hotly, "If you say, 'it's not of import' again, I will wack you with my spoon. Just see if I don't. You two definitely belong together if you are being this stubborn about it. You actually act like I don't already know the answer to this question."

Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly then questioned harshly, "If you already know, why are you . . ."

"Asking?" she interrupted abruptly. "I am asking because I don't think you know. I know Dean doesn't and uses any-, and every-,thing to avoid feeling anything. Now I am going to ask you one more time. Do. You. Love. Dean?"

Castiel exhaled heavily then finally admitted reluctantly in a harsh whisper, "Yes! But it's not . . ."

"Of course, it's of import," She cut in insistently. "Don't you see? He won't let anyone love him or put him first. He never has since I've known him. But he won't make it through this alone. And, he won't admit to feeling anything in the process."

"Of course, he's protecting everyone, except himself," Castiel agreed grimly. "Which is why I need to get back there."

"Not yet you don't," Missouri countered firmly. "First, you need to know what he's going to do."

"I already know that," Castiel snapped out impatiently. "He will run as soon as he thinks he can get away with it and try to have the baby on his own. He knows that he, and the baby, are in danger. He is completely unwilling to allow anyone to make the stand with him."

"Second," she continued as if Castiel hadn't spoken, "you need to figure out how you will stop him, if you are going to stop him."

"I am going to stop him," Castiel promised angrily.

"Even though, your brothers are part of the problem?" she questioned cautiously.

"Even so," Castiel vowed solemnly.

She stared at him, measuring his resolve, then continued, "And how are you going to convince him to not try it again? And again? Until one or both of them are dead."

Castiel stared hard at her, reading all the probabilities in her eyes, and finally surmised dryly, "I will have to make him understand the power of our bond. Make him understand who is in control."

Her eyes widened slightly then crinkled with amusement as she smiled and guessed quite correctly, "You have your work cut out for you then." Then she frowned and wondered hesitantly, "And your brothers? What are you going to do about them?"

"Evasion seems the best option at the moment," Castiel observed dryly.

"It will do in a pinch but not so good in the long run," Missouri concluded firmly.

Castiel sighed slightly then cocked his head and questioned her curiously, "Did you also touch Dean while he's been pregnant?"

She nodded and reinforced quietly, "I have. You want to know if I felt it. I have, faintly, mind you. There is no demon in it. No hint of evil. But, as you should know, evil doesn't have to be inherent. Sometimes power is enough to corrupt and your child, Castiel, your child has power. A lot of it."

She sighed heavily and related sorrowfully, "I don't have the ability to see the future. As you know, not many do, especially those who can change it. I do know, though, that between you and Dean, you can guide this child down the right path. You both have such bright spirits and so much ability and resolve to do the right thing, no matter the cost to you personally. Yes, I believe you both can make this child's future a good one."

She smirked slightly as she added wryly, "Of course, you'll have to convince Dean of this, and your love, first. Not to mention, control his martyr complex as well as your own."

She stared at him solemnly and advised insistently, "We may only be human but you of all angels should know by now that we can create miracles if we really put our minds to it. Your mate has shown you that, repeatedly."

Castiel sighed heavily, "Yes. I am well aware of his intense, unrelenting stubbornness which has actually saved the world more than once. But he cannot do this one alone. He needs me."  
>"Yes, he surely does," She agreed dryly. "I'm not the one you have to convince. You know that." Castiel nodded solemnly then smiled with a hint of wickedness to it. She saw it and abruptly dropped his hand while she had to comment, "Oh, Lordy, I so do not want to know what you are thinking right now."<p>

Castiel's smile grew even more wicked as he agreed easily, "True. You really don't. It will, however, benefit Dean . . . in the long run."

She scoffed with amusement then offered as she said goodbye, "I will leave that to you two to work out. Thank you, Castiel. It was a pleasure to meet you. Let me know if there's anything else you or the boys need help with. I know you will be good for Dean, eventually. Take care."

She turned and headed toward her kitchen then threw over her shoulder, "Let me know if you want to borrow my spoon."

"Why would I need your spoon?" Castiel wondered, completely at a loss over the subject change.

She paused in her kitchen doorway and turned to answer wryly, "Why, to wack him over his hard head with it. Knock some sense into that big hormonal head of his."

Castiel smiled slightly over the image then told her solemnly, "I will let you know. Thank you, Missouri, and call if you need anything." With that, he disappeared abruptly.

- SPN - SPN -

Castiel flew back into the kitchen to hear Sam's impassioned ire sounding out from where he stood by the kitchen table. Sam was actually moderating his voice but his frustration sounded loud and clear. It only took Castiel a moment to figure out what had Sam so wound up.

"I'm telling you, he won't do it," Sam snarled irately in a low hiss.

"Sam," Bobby started patiently.

"Don't 'Sam' me, Bobby," Sam bit off impatiently. "That thing inside him is killing him and he's not going to do squat to stop it. It's his normal self-sacrificing crap and I'm sick of it. I'm not going to let that demon spawn kill my brother. Not while I'm around to stop it."

"Hmmm," Lucifer voiced contemplatively then critiqued, "Very 'Good Wife' like, Sam. Emotional level definitely a ten but facts . . . eh, more like a five, and that was being generous since you didn't have a lot."

He turned and spied Castiel so he announced authoritatively, "Castiel, your position. Five minutes. Go." Lucifer hit the timer next to him while Castiel cast a helplessly confused glance over at a noticeably irritated Gabriel.

Gabriel had been waiting for the glance and quickly summarized for his brother, unable to keep sarcasm out of his voice in parts, "Sammy, here, seems to think that killing Dean's baby, or, sorry, what did Sam call it again, oh, yeah, the soul sucking creature inside his brother would be the best way to go. He's spent the past ten minutes trying to convince the rest of us to follow his lead on it."

"Four minutes, Cassie," Lucifer warned, causing Castiel to glance at him before returning his gaze back to Gabriel.

"Our extremely irritating brother here has set himself up as judge over the subject and is playing at being a professional moron because Judge Judy, he's not," Gabriel snarked snidely.

"Hey," Lucifer objected strenuously. "That's it, Mister. You're in contempt."

"Oh, I haven't even begun to be in contempt, you jack . . ." Gabriel growled warningly.

"Gentlemen, or, rather, angels," Balthazar interrupted what looked to be a definite grudge match. "We are going a little far afield, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Bobby wondered, anxious to discuss any subject other than the current one.

"I am simply referring to the dubious creature that set all this up, including and not limited to, our most recent brothers' union which I find beyond suspicious," Balthazar retorted with irritating logic.

"But the thing in Dean . . ." Sam started again, extremely worried about his brother's apparent failing health.

"Is protected by a force field that we cannot penetrate," Balthazar interrupted acidly. "So, please tell me how you expect to accomplish committing this act of murder and betrayal against your brother? Especially without said brother finding out about it before the final coup d'etat?"

Castiel didn't know how to thank his brother at that moment for pointing out the most obvious and logical argument against Sam's plan. He saw that Gabriel felt the same way as did Bobby. He took a moment to search out his mate with his grace and sensed that Dean was still upstairs resting quietly.

"Oh, dear," Lucifer exclaimed with faked disappointment. "Your time's up. Sam wins by default. Now how do we kill the little . . . ack!" There was another crash as Lucifer once again went out the window that was instantly remade.

"Oh, we so have to get you a massage, Cas-tee-el," Michael smirked mockingly from his lounging position on the kitchen cabinet next to the refrigerator. "Way too tense."

"Or you have to control Lucifer," Castiel gritted out angrily.

Michael pursed his lips thoughtfully then shook his head with a slightly smile and replied with amusement, "Nah, a massage would be so much easier." Castiel growled low in his throat, trying to keep his frustration and ire under control.

Lucifer poofed back in and asked vaguely, "What 'd I miss? Nothing? How disappointing. So where's Dean then?"

"Still sleeping. Leave him alone," Castiel ordered menacingly. "He needs rest."

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?" Lucifer countered snidely. Castiel arched an eyebrow in arrogant cockiness to which Lucifer made a childish face to. "Ew, gross. So didn't need to know that."

"Then you shouldn't have asked," Castiel bit back snidely.

Gabriel rolled his eyes slightly at Castiel's quick fire moods. It was almost like his brother was the pregnant and not his mate. He really just wanted to do something other than listen to the idiotic brothers present. Yes, he was including Sam in that because he'd never thought that Sam would take the position he had taken.

He asked Balthazar bluntly, "What exactly are you suggesting, Balthazar?"

"Oh, nothing much. Only that we might want to consult the source," Balthazar suggested airily.

Gabriel pondered that for a second before he ruminated, "Hmmm. Go to Fairy Land and visit Cosmo and Wanda, totally skip the mother-in-law, though, or make sure the Titans are still curbing their wrath. Best idea, so far."

"Ooooh, oooh, I vote for Fairy Land," Lucifer piped up with his hand raised as he bounced in his chair reminiscent of Arnold Horshack from Welcome Back, Kotter. "They actually understand me there."

"Sure, they do, big boy," Gabriel taunted sarcastically, unable to help himself this time. "You just keep telling yourself that." Lucifer sent him an icy glare.

"Why check on the Titans?" Balthazar wondered curiously. "Dean said that Eve was the third component. And she is quite dead from what Cassie told me."

"She is," Castiel grounded out with stoic firmness, not wanting to remember how low he had sunk last year.

"Case closed on that potion, then," Balthazar surmised easily.

Gabriel shook his head then argued vaguely, "Just a hunch. You and Luci can check out Fairy Land, head's up for Jorgen, while I check out Aphrodite. Talk about a babe. Too bad she's in the promise ring club."

"What are we going to do about Asmo?" Michael wondered curiously. "After all, he was in on the last thing with her."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and suggested logically, "We leave it alone for the moment since he's hiding behind Trinity. She's the bigger threat right now. Especially if she can make angels bond against their will."

"Oh, really?" Gabriel verified curiously. "And who exactly did she make do that?"

Castiel motioned with his head but Michael caught it all the same. He smirked wryly, "Oh, no. I totally knew what I was doing and he did, too, although he tries to play the victimized idiot."

"Hey!" Lucifer objected irately.

"See, what did I tell you," Michael smirked arrogantly.

"Why did you do it then?" Castiel wondered curiously. "It wasn't because of love."

"Are you saying that I don't love my brother?" Michael demanded ominously.

"Not that way, you don't," Castiel argued firmly, holding his ground.

"Then why did you have us set up like that?" Michael insisted hotly. "You cannot tell me that you didn't have an idea that it would happen. You knew that we couldn't fight it."

"Uh," Gabriel interceded boldly. "That's where you are wrong, big bro. See, if you fought it off from the beginning as I did, it wouldn't have been able to take you over _completely_. See, I watched while you two played along with the creature because she was doing your job for you, tormenting Dean, and Castiel in the process. As long as you two dicks were getting what you wanted, you let her venom run amok in your systems."

"I, on the other hand, didn't. I analyzed it for what it was. A very direct attack of the hormone produced to incite our heats. Like we said, she has some angel in her somewhere. Allowing it to build up in your systems, triggered your own heats to come out. Shorter duration but much, much more overwhelming and intense."

"That still doesn't explain the elopement," Balthazar pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel taunted mockingly. "After all, Mikey here has been trying to control this particular little brother for some time now. Neither one of them believe that any other being is even close to their equal so it's not like they were ever going to find their true mate. Why not use the mating bond to keep Luci in check. Right, Mikey?"

Michael glared at him and evaded tightly, "Believe whatever you like. Father knows, you will anyway."

"What the hell does all this have to do with the creature killing my brother upstairs?" Sam snapped out irately.

"Sit down, shut up and listen, you blasted idjit," Bobby exploded out irately, worried that Sam's temper tantrum would destroy the actual progress being made finally. "You keep up with your stubborn, single-minded obsession and you're liable to kill your own brother in the process. Just like your daddy almost did, several times. Not only that, the featherheads will probably up and leave us to stew in our own juices, just so they don't have to listen to ya since they have their own idiot to deal with."

"That's you, Gabe," Lucifer crowed with amusement. The others rolled their eyes at him.

"But you're all missing the point," Sam argued hotly.

"What's the point then, Sam?" Gabriel gritted out through clenched teeth, having a very hard time putting up with obsessive Sam.

Sam flushed at Gabriel's obvious anger but continued adamantly, knowing that he was right about this, "If that creature was Eve's daughter, and angels haven't been allowed to procreate since the Flood, what other proof do you need that this thing inside Dean is a monster?"

Bobby arched his eyebrows then commented reluctantly, "Boy's got a point there."

Gabriel ran a hand over his face and countered, "Look, the fact is that we don't know for sure what she was. That's why we are in the middle of planning that research out. You two shouldn't have to be told that monster's lie, regularly."

"In addition," Castiel added, "when we encountered Eve, she was creating monsters from humans that had already been born. That is how she created all of them."

He turned to look at Gabriel, stating firmly, "I am staying here. She might return."

"Why would she return?" Bobby demanded uneasily.

Castiel bit his lip slightly then answered vaguely, "She blames Dean and me for her mother's death. I cannot take the chance that she will not attack him and follow me instead."

"How will that help when she has power to control you?" Sam pointed out irritably.

"I can sense her coming and get Dean to safety instantly," Castiel explained easily, steadfastly ignoring the anger radiating from the younger Winchester. After all, this wasn't the first time Sam had acted this way. Castiel could name several instances and knew listing them wouldn't do a thing about making Sam back down. A righteous Sam was an unreasonable, highly dangerous Sam.

Castiel glanced over at Lucifer who cackled with amusement, "Now you know why I love him so much!"

Bobby ignored them and refocused everyone's attention by reciting the plans so far, "So Balthazar and Lucifer are checking out the Fae. Why are you going to the Greeks again? And what do we do about the angelic part?"

"Duh, Angels," Lucifer snarked bitingly while he pointed to himself and his brothers sarcastically.

"My mistake," Bobby returned with enormous dry sarcastically as well. "Somehow, you and angel just don't seem to mix right."

"Yeah? Well, they did break the mold with me," Lucifer preened proudly.

"Thank Father," replied a heavenly chorus.

Gabriel answered swiftly to keep Lucifer quiet, hopefully, "The angelic angle is covered as well as it can be with us, unless Father decides to make an appearance."

"We could ask Joshua," Castiel blurted out in sudden thought.

Gabriel paused then allowed easily, "True. Good point. Now your job." Castiel started to argue but Gabriel waved it away. "They will watch over Dean for the short time you'll be gone."

"Why can't you . . ."

"Greeks, remember?" Gabriel reminded hotly, "I know what boy toy said but there's something bothering me about all this and I really need to check it out. So," he stated as he clapped his hands, "Everyone have their assignments?"

"Not us, you idjit," Bobby grouched irritably.

"Uh, no, I didn't. Watch Big Momma upstairs. Make sure she doesn't bring down the house. Keep her fed and watered so that she doesn't jump on her PMS cycle and run your butts over. Now, everyone. Break." He clapped his hands together then yelled enthusiastically, "Go Team!" He disappeared an instant later. Balthazar and the other two archs left right after, leaving Castiel as the only angel.

Castiel gave Sam a warning glare and cautioned intently, "No harm had better come to him, or the baby, while I'm gone or, make no mistake, I will throw you back into the box." With a flurry of feathers, Castiel soared to Heaven, praying he was doing the right thing by leaving Dean alone.

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	38. Chapter 38  The Escape

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - SPN -

_It was pointed out to me that Cass spelled with one s as in Cas. While I do agree with this, at the beginning of Season 7, the powers that be showed that Cass was actually spelled with two s's. That's why I spell it the way I do. Guess you can let me know which way you prefer but that is my reasoning. Which do you prefer?_

- SPN - SPN -

**Chapter 38 – The Escape**

Dean's eyes flew open at the sudden, sharp kick to his kidney from inside his own body and he blinked at the shadow above him. Instantly, thinking Trini had come for his baby, he tried to roll out of the way. He didn't allow for his sluggishness.

He had only barely turned when his eyes had cleared enough to make out the Sam shaped shadow above him. He instantly relaxed and sighed in relief, "Sammy." Only to tense up again a second later when he spotted the demon knife in Sam's hand stabbing down toward his baby. He shouted out angrily in denial, "No!" He prepared to block the swing but knew he couldn't quite get there in time.

It didn't matter as he felt the sudden explosion of air radiating out from his baby. Sam flew backwards and hit the wall, dropping the knife in the process. Dean's eyes widened slightly in shock at seeing the dim blue light shooting out from his abdomen, his baby's force field.

_Good baby_, Dean thought quickly. _Way to go._

As Dean rolled off the bed and scampered for knife, he recalled the other times the baby had protected itself. Now that he knew what he felt like, he realized that the baby had also protected him those times as well. He grabbed up the knife just the door slammed open, revealing a very pissed off Bobby.

Bobby glanced at the now armed Dean then searched the room and found Sam sprawled against the wall. He growled angrily, "It wasn't enough that you went all Menendez on me when you were soulless. Now you had knocked me out in order to go all Planned Parenthood on your brother. Serves you right that he blasted you into the wall. What's your freakin' excuse this time? And you'd better make it a good one because you and I both know that Cass doesn't make empty threats."

"What threat? Wait. What?" Dean questioned uncertainly. Yeah, he was still a little out of it but he was a lot more rested than he had been. "What do you mean? What did Cass say?"

"He threated Sam with the box if Sam damaged you, or the baby, while he was gone," Bobby explained briskly.

"Well, he didn't do, either, so we're good," Dean countered quickly.

"Dean," Bobby cautioned in protest while Sam slowly climbed to his feet.

There was a flutter of wings signaling Castiel's arrival. Castiel surveyed the scene before him and demanded irritably, "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Dean insisted, ignoring Bobby's glare. Sam continued to lean against the wall. Dean was pretty sure that, based on the way that Sam was breathing, Sam had had all the air knocked out of him.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his mate then the demon-killing knife in his hand. He offered generously but with an underlying threat, "Are you _certain_ that you want to go with that answer, _Dean_?"

Dean stared at his angel's stoic countenance but sensed the unrest within him. He caught the hint and replied dismissively, "Just doing a little experiment. That's all. After all, one of your brothers attempted it first." Castiel glared at Dean's flippant attitude then shifted his death glare over to Sam.

Dean objected quickly, "Look, no damage done. Not a scratch on either of us _**and**_ it's not happening again. Right, Sammy?"

"Dean," Sam argued firmly. "That thing is killing you."

"No, that _**thing**_ is _**my**_ baby and it's not doing anything to me, except for protecting me for taking damage," Dean countered in kind.

"Even Cass said it was sucking on your soul," Sam pointed out. "It's a monster and it's going to kill you if we don't get it out."

"No, Sam," Castiel interjected adamantly, projecting his power into his voice so that Sam would actually listen this time, "_**You**_ are killing Dean if you continue this nonsense because the baby only uses Dean's soul for energy when it has to. The collar keeps it from using too much power."

Castiel frowned at a sudden thought then asked curiously, "How did it protect itself with the collar on? Balthazar said that he had to loosen it for it to work last time."

Dean rubbed his neck sheepishly with his free hand and admitted ruefully, "Yeah. Well. I had an itch and . . . well, I fell asleep. Sue me." His stomach growled angrily. "So, when's lunch?"

"You missed it already," Bobby announced gruffly. "But supper can be done pretty quickly if I have some help in the kitchen."

"Sure," Dean answered instantly. "Lead on, McDuff."

"Dean," Sam tried one last time.

Dean swung around and pinned Sam down with fiery green eyes then warned promisingly, "This is the only free pass you will get on this subject so listen up and listen good. My baby is just what I said, _**MINE**_. It's not hurting me and I am not going to get rid of it. Now you can either accept that or not but be warned either way. I will not tolerate anything else being done to it, or me. Feel me, Sammy?" He could tell that Sam didn't want to but Sam slowly nodded in acquiesce anyway.

"Good. Now let's eat," Dean suggested eagerly but refused to move until Sam and Castiel did first. He didn't care how hungry he was. He wasn't about to let them out of his sight, especially if Castiel was feeling particularly smitey, which Dean sensed that he was through their bond.

Sam finally caught the hint and headed out of the room first after Bobby. Castiel watched him closely as he exited the room. After Sam had left the room, Castiel turned to Dean and promised with narrowed eyes, "We will talk about this later." They stared at each other for a long moment before Castiel motioned with his hand for Dean to precede him from the room.

Dean shifted uncomfortably then shrugged and exited the room, feeling Castiel breathing down his neck the whole way. He could feel the irritation level present in his mate and knew that Castiel wasn't lying about the talking thing. He sighed softly, wondering what had set his angel off this time. Then he firmly reminded himself that he was supposed be 'dissolving' their relationship. Of course, it figured that this would be the one thing in his life that would actually go as planned.

They made it to the kitchen and got supper going while Dean asked curiously, "So where's the God squad?"

"Balthazar and the Odd Couple went to question the Fae about Trinity's origin while Gabriel decided to investigate the Greeks," Bobby summarized easily.

"No word from any of them?"

"Not so far," Bobby replied quickly.

"We can call them after you eat," Castiel pointed out abruptly.

Dean glared at Castiel's pushiness but Bobby reinforced the position, "Cass is right, Dean. You need to eat and you'd be able to do that much better without the bratty one messing with you."

Dean started to argue when his stomach growled. Since his baby seemed to agree with the others, he sighed heavily and finally accepted that it was something that he really needed to do. Everyone knew that his eating habits were erratic at best lately. He also felt a lot hungrier lately. He gave up arguing considering that they were both right and helped as they all got supper together.

After a few minutes of quiet eating, Dean noticed that Sam hadn't eaten much. He frowned in concern and asked, "Something wrong with the food, Sammy?"

"No," Sam sulked morbidly.

"Then . . ." Dean started uncertainly, only to have Sam snap at him.

"I don't see how you can just sit there and feed that thing like it's . . . it's . . .," Sam growled out irritably.

Dean rolled his eyes and continued to chew stoically. After he swallowed, he demanded shortly, "Like it's what, Sam? A baby? Maybe, I don't know, because it is."

"It's a monster, Dean," Sam countered reasonably. "You know it."

"Why? Because it's supernatural? I seem to recall you arguing with me over a group of vampires not long after Dad died that supernatural doesn't mean that we had to kill them. Remember that, Sammy?" Dean argued hotly.

"But, Dean . . ."

"No," Dean insisted adamantly. "Now, is the baby supernatural? Obviously. But it is not the demon's or demonic."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam demanded desperately, wanting to have the same conviction that his brother obviously had.

"Because I know, Sam," Dean argued vaguely. "Because it's inside me and not one ounce of it feels evil. Now, drop it. And I mean it." He took another bite of his food, considering the subject closed.

"Missouri also didn't feel any trace of evil within it, Sam," Castiel interjected emotionlessly, knowing how much the younger Winchester respected her opinions.

"She told me the same," Bobby added as well before he continued solemnly. "But that isn't our most pressing problem right now. We have to stop that she demon plus we have a couple of archangels wanting to go cage match smackdown on Dean and Cass. If we don't stop those things from happening, then this is all moot because they are all after your brother's life which that baby is protecting right now. So why don't we prioritize and take care of the most serious threats before we try to figure out how the thing is even supposed to come out of the blockhead."

Dean's fork clattered to the plate below while Dean's face turned a bit green. He was thankfully that he was at least mostly fully when Bobby had decided to deliver this particular time bomb. His dry throat croaked out hoarsely, "What? Wait a minute. Come out? Won't it just poof out or something?"

Sam couldn't help a smirk at his cocky older brother's predicament at that moment, in spite of everything else. He taunted mercilessly, "What? Did you suddenly develop female parts? Or did you not realize that it would eventually have to come out? Physically, that is. Considering men only have one option down there, you'll probably have to deliver it..."

"Sam!" Bobby barked out gruffly, extremely worried over Dean's complexion.

"Anal," Sam finished smugly.

"Don't say that!" Dean snarled uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, Dean's brow broke out in a sweat at the thought of having to give actual birth, literally, to an actual ass baby. He remembered women talking about the pain involved in their childbirth experiences and knew that his body was never intended to do this sort of thing so the pain would be even more . . . He didn't even realize he was panting with anxiety until he felt Castiel grip his face and turn it towards him. His eyes met Castiel's and he felt his mate's mental link in his mind.

'_Dean!_'' Castiel called out mentally then reinforced verbally, "Calm yourself, Dean. Breathe."

"Runaway! Runaway!" Lucifer yelled out as he and Balthazar landed abruptly in Bobby's kitchen. They both paused and Lucifer glanced around quickly as if he was searching for indications that they were being followed. Lucifer's eyes lit on Dean and he sighed heavily, "Oh, for crying out loud, don't tell me you broke him again, Cassie. I mean, really. If you definitely want to keep playing with the boy toy, you really need to take better care of it."

"Where's Michael?" Castiel snapped out irritably as he saw his mate doing as he told him. He felt Dean calming down from his panic attack, although his mate was still really worked up.

Balthazar huffed indignantly while Lucifer crowed happily, "I sold him."

"You what?" Castiel demanded ominously.

"I sold him," Lucifer reinforced ecstatically, almost vibrating with excitement.

"You sold him," Dean repeated robotically again, showing that he was back in the present but not comprehending it at all.

"Yes, he did," Balthazar repeated with distaste then called out loudly and psychically, "Gabriel!"

"Who did . . ." Sam started hesitantly, only to be interrupted abruptly.

"Faeries," Lucifer chortled with amusement. "Only take first borns and Mikey's a first . . ." He trailed off as he dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"But how . . ." Bobby started but Balthazar knew what he was asking.

He concluded dryly, "Luce here was very helpful in supplying the Holy Oil as well as creating the circle."

Lucifer cackled some more then dried his eyes while he muttered under his breath, even though it was loud enough to be heard by all, "Showed that arrogant, prissy SOB whose the bitch in this relationship. Which," he continued with an evil smile, "is so over. Toodles!" He waved and vanished, only to reappear two seconds later. "Oh, come on!

Gabriel and a slightly frayed Michael appeared then allowing the others to easily conclude the reason for Lucifer's quick reappearance. Michael smiled mockingly then allowed with a menacing under current, "Nice try, brother, but no cigar. Guess who's getting punished later."

"Aw, did I get you a little _hot_ under the collar?" Lucifer taunted innocently. "I can't help it. It's part of my appeal, big boy. You know, that whole, 'I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way'." All the while, he struck a pose reminiscent of Jessica Rabbit.

"Okay," Gabriel drawled out. "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

"Same here," Dean reinforced tightly as well as actually having the complexion to prove it. "Never watching that again. Scarred for life now. Thanks."

"So, rushing to Mikey's orders like his little lapdog as usual," Lucifer sneered tauntingly at Gabriel.

"Hardly," both archs countered.

"I had already gotten out," Michael growled irritably.

"I came in response to Balty's call, thinking it was actually something important, instead of just another round of Battle Between the Sexes," Gabriel answered lazily.

"So what did everyone find out?" Bobby demanded abruptly, determined to find out what they were dealing with before things dissolved into yet another sibling grudge match.

"Fae don't know anything," Balthazar relayed briskly. "And Oberon is completely unavailable. In fact, I'm not sure that they even know where he is any more than we know where Father is."

"Kinda suspicious, don't you think?" Dean related.

"Definitely," Gabriel agreed tightly.

"What did you get?" Dean questioned suspiciously.

Gabriel shrugged then admitted cockily, "It's all Greek to me." Most of the angels groaned at the horrible pun but Dean just glared icily at him. Gabriel sighed heavily, "Nothing definite. There is a rumor that Zeus might have been there at the right time but he's got this Lightning Thief thing going on and most of Olympus is in an uproar right now." Have to check back later."

"Oh, yeah," Dean snarked. "Saw the movie. Lame."

"Yeah, it was. Until someone figured was an awesome idea after the past few boring millennias and actually did it," Gabriel agreed readily. They heard steady rolling thunder outside and all looked at each other for a moment.

Dean shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, talking to himself, "Okay, this is getting too weird, even for us." With another shake of his head, he wondered aloud, "So does anyone else think it's strange that all of the sudden everyone possibly involved in this is out of comm range?"

"Yeah, it's strange but that doesn't really help us any," Gabriel explained patiently.

"Except to give credence that there is actually something going on and we are probably on the right trail," Sam continued logically.

"Possibly," Gabriel allowed with reservations then he looked toward his youngest brother. "What did you find out on the Joshua search?"

Dean looked over at his mate in surprise then suspicion as Castiel answered clinically, "Joshua hasn't heard anything since . . ."

"Since I came back," Gabriel guessed accurately but the humans involved remembered that as the time period when Castiel was playing god.

"Yes," Castiel acknowledged regretfully. "He doesn't know any more about Trinity than we do but did state that he believes we were approaching this from the wrong end."

"What end were we supposed to approach this from?" Sam wondered cynically.

"From the pointy end," Dean remunerated vaguely. "How to kill her."

"Again, yes," Castiel agreed then stared pointedly at Dean as he continued seriously, "For instance, why wouldn't someone with the same influences be able to fight off the infections? Someone who had been marked by an angel's grace and the fae as well as killing the Mother of All."

After a few seconds, Gabriel caught on and reinforced, "Yes, why couldn't you, Dean?"

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed defensively at the seemingly unprovoked attack. "What are you saying, asshat? I did fight it."

"Aw, come on, Deano," Balthazar taunted mockingly, catching on as well. "You so obviously didn't or you would have been able to fight it off. So what? Have some secret inner exhibitionist with S & M tendencies? Talk about issues and kinky kinks."

Dean growled irritably as he shot out of his seat, "Cram it with walnuts, ugly. You  
>don't know jack . . ." Castiel stood in his way with a hand on his chest stopping him. "What? You want to accuse me, too, Cass?" Dean continued hotly.<p>

Castiel arched an eyebrow then asked him, "Did you? Fight as much as you could?"

"Yes, you freakin' dick!" Dean snarled irately. "You think I really wanted to put on that last show in any way to the audience present?"

Castiel stared him directly in the eye and answered with calm assurance, "No, I don't, Dean. Which means . . ."

"We have the combination wrong," Bobby observed wearily.

"What?" Sam questioned quickly.

"If we had the right combination, Dean should have been able to fight it, like I did," Gabriel reasoned a loud. "We know for sure that I could fight off the angelic aspect because I did for the most part. Fae doesn't really affect me, like we don't affect them that much. Dean has both of those aspects within him because he has being marked by both. We also know that he killed the Mother so it stands to reason that . . ."

"He should have done Trini some damage as she bit into him," Balthazar concluded easily. "But that didn't happen, either time."

"On the other hand, she did really dose him up last time," Castiel added suspiciously. "Maybe he was finding a way to fight it."

'_Or the baby was_;'Dean thought to himself but interjected to the others, "Or the Phoenix ash has passed out of my system. After all, it was only a cartridge case worth and that was over six months ago."

"Or we have the wrong combination," Bobby returned to his original thought. "What if she isn't one of the Mother's? What else doesn't work on you bird brains?"

"Quite a lot, actually," Balthazar answered vaguely.

"Do pagan gods?" Bobby asked pointedly then glared at Gabriel. "Is that why you went to the Greeks? Holding out on us, boy?"

All eyes turned to Gabriel who, of course, protested easily, "Oh, please. No way I'd hold out on you mutton heads. Just had an itch that I needed to scratch."

"Gabriel," Castiel warned with pleading eyes that never failed to get his older brother.

Gabriel sighed heavily then explained, "Look, I just went fishing, okay? It was easy to see that Asmo barely had a hand in this so I went looking for something else that could get the body's juices going like that."

"Like Greeks? Gods? Lust. Lov - Aphrodite," Sam quickly surmised. "What did she say?"

"Nothing. She was too busy, remember? But I left a message," Gabriel answered easily. "Let you know when she's free."

"She's _**never**_ free," Lucifer sneered mockingly. "And you could never afford her."

"So bottom line is . . . either Dean needs more Phoenix ash or we are going pagan, correct?" Balthazar summarized quickly.

"Where's the extra ash we had?" Sam wondered aloud.

"In the Impala. Trunk," Dean recited easily then grabbed a hold of Castiel's arm which still had his hand pressed into Dean's chest. "Cass and I will go get it. In the meantime, figure out a way to keep Trinity out. I don't want any more surprises." He stared at Castiel who nodded then flew them outside to the back of the Impala.

Dean landed easily right by the Impala's trunk and he sneered slightly, "So, keeping secrets again, huh, Cass?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes and countered with the same tone, "Why not? Since my mate taught me so well and is currently doing the same."

Dean blinked but hid the acknowledgement of truth in that statement. He prodded with simmering ire, "So, ask any other, more personal, questions while you were there?"

Castiel cocked his head to the side then answered caustically, "Like if my mate was hiding something? And if so, what? Maybe the actual genetics of the baby he's carrying?"

Dean's face hardened before he demanded tightly, "And their answer . . ."

"Was that I have to find out from my mate, just like all other Earth couples," Castiel replied grim dissatisfaction then added with blatant snark. "They obviously don't know you very well."

Dean almost smiled at the complete hopelessness in Castiel's voice but he turned away quickly. He popped the trunk open while he talked, mainly to keep Castiel's attention distracted, "So if it is a Greek goddess, which one do you think it is? Because I really don't buy Aphrodite myself."

"And well you shouldn't young man," Gabriel commented sternly as he appeared on the scene. "After all, you are married and no one should have that much goddess to themselves."

Dean jumped in surprise, hitting his head on the trunk as he straightened. He swore violently then turned and demanded irritably, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Catch," Gabriel warned as he threw a small object at Dean.

Dean caught it easily then let it dangle from his fingers to see a small, light, gold- plated symbol, a Triquetra. He argued uncertainly, "Uh, look, I'm not really Charmed. I mean, I am devastatingly charming but definitely not Charmed. Although I could go for . . ." He trailed off and the smile abruptly left his face as he felt Castiel's irate gaze.

"Not too smart, are you, mutton head?" Gabriel laughed before he countered, "No, got this from the Secret Circle, which honestly doesn't know the meaning of the words. I mean the only way they could be less secret would be to televise the whole thing. Not that anyone would watch it but, anyhoo, it's trice goddess blessed and couldn't hurt at this point. Just in case, you run into your fave Match dot com facilitator. Right?"

"Right," Dean sighed wearily but slipped the necklace on. At least it was less bulky than the one he got from Sam. He turned away and went back to looking for the ash while Castiel and Gabriel discussed whether they should summon Trini again to see if the ash worked. Dean took advantage of their distraction and swiftly went to work on something that was guaranteed to distract him from the possibility of facing that evil bitch again.

Too late, the angels smelt his blood. Castiel immediately snarled in warning, "Dean!"

Too bad the warning came at the same time as Dean slapped his bloody palm in the center of the angel banishing sigil. He closed his eyes against his mate's cries of enraged pain and sighed heavily at Bobby's junkyard. He quickly closed his trunk and hurried into his driver's seat with the soft, heart-felt whisper, "So, so sorry, Cass."

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Also – let me know which goddess you think is involved, if any.**_


	39. Chapter 39  The Stranger

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - SPN -

_Actually in this chapter there is only swearing. It was more for my muse who really enjoyed this version of what happened. Definitely needing some fun dreams right now._

- SPN - SPN -

**Chapter 39 – The Stranger**

Dean only got five miles out of Sioux Falls before his baby started acting up. His baby, the Impala, that is. She sputtered to a stop about a mile from the nearest gas station. He barely managed to pull over to the side of the road. He sighed with weary resignation then intoned with a heavy dose of sarcasm, "Great. That's just . . . great."

He mentally ran through all the possible causes in his head but he wasn't coming up with much. He had gas. None of the warning lights had come on. All the gauges had read good readings. In fact, there really shouldn't be anything wrong with the Impala as far as he could tell.

He frowned heavily and glanced down at his stomach, warning harshly, "This had better not be what I think it is, baby. Because this isn't helping anyone." He waited a moment for a response of any type, either from the Impala or his baby, but there was nothing. Not even a faint kick or movement.

He leaned his head back in frustration and closed his eyes a moment. Seeing no help for it, he opened his eyes and climbed out of his baby. He closed the door and checked the road both ways. He didn't see anyone following him or anyone coming to his rescue so he zipped up his jacket against the cool night air and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Then he started walking toward the nearest gas station.

He'd only gone about half a mile when he saw an old man leaning against a tree wearing a goofy, misshapen, wide-brimmed wizard's hat and very faded old robes that were mostly dark gray. The robe was frayed along the edges and the wide brim hid most of his face. The old man was on the thin side and had a long flowing white beard to match his below the shoulder length white hair.

But what really caught Dean's eye was the small, yellow glowing dot that drifted erratically in the air about an inch above the old man's hat. It almost looked like a fairy but not quite. Or Dean just wasn't close enough to see the fairy's body. It slowed down its movements as Dean heard the soft snores, unconsciously stopping on the roadside even with the man to stare in curious disbelief.

The soft yellow light slowly drifted down onto the wide brim of the misshapen wizard's hat. Dean stared at it for a long moment. About the time he started to look away, he realized with dread that there were wisps of smoke coming from the hat.

"Aw, hell," he grumbled irritably under his breath then started forward, intent on removing the old burning thing from the old man's head. He growled out in warning, trying to ignore the oddity before him, "Hey, old man, your hat's burning. Hey, wake up!"

The old man snored louder in response. Dean had gotten close enough to shake the old man awake. He growled out again as he reached for the burning clothing, "Hey. You're on fire! Wake up. Keep your eye on the stupid ball of . . . what the hell? Hey!" He objected with a startled yell of surprise as the ball of light flew straight at him, reminding him way too much of Nipples.

"F – Fire . . .?" The old man mumbled under his breath while he slowly woke up. "Fire . . . ball . . . fire . . . ball . . . Fireball!" His arm rose up and fire shot out of his hand like a flaming ball. Dean let out a shout of surprise and dodged back, out of the way, barely.

"What the hell!" He shouted in angry surprise. "Was . . . Was that a freakin' fireball that came out of . . . oh, man." He ran a hand through in his hair, fighting his extreme exasperation.

"Fireball?" The old man snapped awake instantly. "What? Where?" He demanded as his head bobbed around in all directions, searching for the source of Dean's upset. Then he focused the dancing yellow light in front of him, completely ignoring the huge burning tree mass across the road from them. "What? Sparks, here? He's not a fireball." The old man admonished tenderly. "He's just a spark, aren't ya, Sparky?" The ball moved up and down in the motion of a head nod.

"No, not him. The . . .," Dean trailed off and motioned toward the burning tree then blinked and had to ask for some reason, "A spark? A spark of what? It almost caught your, uh . . ." Dean motioned in the direction of the old man's head then guessed uncertainly, "_hat(?_ )on fire."

"Oh, nonsense," the old man dismissed laughingly. "It's just a spark. Could be life, could be an idea . . . could be lots of things. Won't know until it grows up but this one is being particularly stubborn about it."

Dean tried to follow the old one's logic. He really did but he ended up shaking his head and running a hand through his hair distractedly. "Oh, I so need a drink," he observed dryly.

"Oh, well. Why didn't you say so?" The old one questioned kindly then offered in kind. "Here you are, sonny." He held up a metallic thermos.

Dean started to argue but then that stupid yellow light moved in close to his face again, giving him very unpleasant fairy flashbacks, so he swallowed down a healthy gulp and found the liquid to be some very refreshing water. In fact, it was better than any other water he had ever tasted before which intensified his thirst. He greedily drank the whole thermos down very quickly.

"Go keep watch," The old man told the speck of light which darted away quickly, only to run into the first tree in its path. The old man shook his head and muttered something about no glasses being small enough before he turned to watch Dean with a slight smile on his face then observed vaguely, "What are you running from, sonny?"

Dean jerked self-consciously in sudden surprise then refocused his eyes on the man before him. He felt calming warmth fill his insides, distracting him slightly. He'd never felt so relaxed before . . . well, without some mind-blowing sex, that is. He stared at the old man then stalled uncertainly, "Wh-What . . . ah . . . What do you mean?"

"Don't try that with me, young man," The elder one cautioned sternly with a very knowing gaze. "Most of you young folk are either running away from something, or to something. You keep looking back, not forward, which shows quite plainly which of the two categories you're in."

"Let me guess, lover's quarrel? Normally is these days," The old one continued to prod intuitively while Dean only glared back at him, not wanting to show how accurate the old man could be. "Has to do with the kids, most likely. That's the most common thing nowadays, except for money which neither of you have." He paused and cocked his head to the side in a disturbingly familiar way, reminiscent of Castiel. "What excuse are you using this time?"

"I'm saving their lives," Dean argued hotly while his mind scrambled at all the oddities happening. "And how do you know about . . ."

"Oh," the old man gasped in wide-eyed astonishment, interrupting Dean's second question, but Dean could see through the act. "Wow. A very, very worthy cause, to be sure, however, I do have one more question."

Dean blinked at how the old man faintly reminded him of Balthazar in that moment but could still snark with the best of them. "Why does that not surprise me?" Dean muttered under his breath before he snapped irritably, "You know what . . ." Only he was blatantly ignored as the man continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"How?" The old man questioned forcefully with surprisingly focused eyes all of sudden, totally negating the seemingly addled look from earlier. Dean sent him a questioning look before the old man asked pointedly, "How are you saving their lives exactly? How does running away save anything? Solve anything?"

Dean paused uncertainly then decided to evade. After all, who said that he had to stand here and have this conversation? No one. That's who. Dean started, "You know what, I'm . . ."

The old man cut him off again insistently, "Does any of this really saving anything? By having them split up? Split up both their numbers and their resources and then search for you all over the countryside? How does that help them? How does that save their lives? Seems to me that it makes the whole 'divide and conquer' spiel more of a reality."

Dean flinched over the accuracy of the pointed questions and started to answer, even though he wasn't sure what he was going to say. Only he was brought up short again by the old geezer.

The old man moved in close and expanded on his previous questions with a twist, "How exactly does this keep them from doing something even more stupid? Huh? Like bring the fight to them, just to protect you, since you won't let them by staying with them? How does any of that save their lives? Do you really expect them to stand down? If so, why? How can you? Is it something that you would do if the positions were reversed? Have you ever done it? If you haven't, then how do you honestly expect them to do this now?"

Dean opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it when he realized that he didn't have a legitimate argument against any of that. He knew he wouldn't stand down if positions were reversed, except if it was Michael or Lucifer. He wouldn't do anything for those dicks, well, unless Castiel asked him to. No, that didn't make him whipped.

Suddenly, the ball of light came speeding back and slammed into the tree behind the old man. It bounced back slightly then twirled in an unsteady circle before falling on to the wide brim of the wizard's hat again. It vibrated there for a moment as the old man's eyes rolled in exasperation.

"Oh, what now?" he snapped irritably at Sparks. It slowly rose and buzzed back in forth in front of his face while emitting a high pitched warble. The man sighed with heavy resignation, "Of course, you are. Are you harmed?" The ball of light shook back and forth in the negative.

"Hey, Dumbledore," Dean snarked impatiently. "Your sorting hat's smoking again."

"Oh, dear," the old man sighed then smothered out the remnants of the fire.

Dean rolled his eyes in exasperated amusement, wondering why he always got stuck with the crazy. He decided to go with it and asked ruefully, "What? Did the fluff not want to go to Gryffindor? More of a Hufflepuff type?"

"It's good that you know all that. It will help you out later but, ah, no. I am not Dumbledore. Think older, much older. Still a series but much less main stream commercialized . . . Then again, considering how much you actually read for fun during your teens . . . never mind, your brother might have a chance but you . . . no," the old man answered slowly, eyeing Dean with different eyes before shaking his head to clear it. "No. Actually, Sparks is actually just afraid of the dark."

Dean's eyebrows rose in surprised disbelief and he clarified haltingly, "The ball of light, Sparks, is afraid of the dark. Of course, it is. Wait. Seriously?" _What next?_ _Raindrops that can't swim?_ Dean wondered idly as he inwardly questioned his sanity at the moment.

"Yes," the old man stated firmly then elaborated clinically. "Everyone has their own fears and those fears don't have to make sense, even to the being that carries them. For a being of light, the dark can be overwhelming, suffocating. You should understand that. After all, you have your own childhood fears, do you not? Who's to say that they make sense to people who don't know you, who don't know your life? Will you discredit your own child's fears, just because they don't make sense to you? Did you discount Sam's when they didn't make sense while he was growing up?"

"No," Dean answered softly then with more resolve. "No, I didn't. I wouldn't. It was just . . . uh . . ."

"Not what you were expecting," the old man observed kindly. Dean nodded in agreement. The old man nodded in response then told Sparks, "Go check the road. It's almost time."

"Time?" Dean wondered vaguely, "Time for what?"

"Nice children, though," the old man stated with a wide smile, totally blindsiding Dean with yet another quick change of subject. He stared at the man in frustrated confusion until he followed the man's line of eyesight and then he saw the children playing hide and seek in the woods nearby. He didn't know how he had missed them but then he saw their faces and it all became so very obvious.

"I'm dreaming," Dean stated in a daze then he turned to the old man and verified, "Aren't I?"

"Children have so much potential, you know," the old man continued on blithely. "They can become the worst of us, the best of us, or any combination of the two. Some make you very, very proud while others . . . well, you know, perhaps more than most, how some turn out. As well as how important parental guidance can be."

Dean frowned heavily at the man's meaningful stare, wondering if the man was referring to Dean's parents or Dean, or, possibly . . . Dean wasn't exactly known for his intelligence but his gut tended to be much more accurate than most. He snapped out irritably, unable to stop himself, "Yeah, it is, which is why deserting them is such a douche move. Kinda makes them wonder what the hell they did that was so wrong, especially when they were just following their parents' orders." Yeah, Dean was talking about him and his dad but some of it did carry over to Castiel. He continued caustically, "It also makes them overcompensate to do things better next time to the point that they overdo the righteousness."

"And play God?" The old man drawled out the explosively loaded question slowly but in such a way that even Dean knew to keep his mouth shut.

But, honestly, when had had ever done that? Dean couldn't stop defending his mate, and best friend, "Only because of those creatures inside of him. He wouldn't have had to do that if someone had actually helped him with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle gone Terminator."

The old man cautioned ominously with unquestionable menace, "Remember what you are judging and what you have yourself warned your brother against judging. Do you know _**all**_ of the facts involved, Dean Winchester? Do you really feel qualified to judge me? Me? _**I think not!**_**"**

Rolling thunder caused the ground to tremble while lightning struck a tree six feet from him, causing him to jump slightly. Dean swallowed thickly at having one of his worst fear confirmed. He wondered where all of his previous ire had fled but he really couldn't gather much of it together at the moment, especially staring into the face before him. _**God, I am so screwed! Again. **_He thought frantically to himself.

The old man arched an satirical eyebrow at him, having obviously heard his thought, then eyed him with irritable distaste and reminded him tautly, "You know why he did it, don't you? You know why he forsook me? Why that 'little engine that could' did? That he did all that he did? Do you know, Dean?"

"Because none of his dick brothers would and you were unavailable on your Caribbean cruise," Dean growled out irritably in defense of his mate. "Or was that something that you really wanted? Did you really want it all to end?"

"Did you? Did Sam? Or any of the other numerous people involved who weren't part of the conspiracy?" The old man snapped back and stared at him sternly then, after a long moment, deflated slightly, allowing, "What I intended . . . what I intended was for my creations, my children, to find the right path and . . . what I intended . . . never happened." He paused and turned his gaze back over to the children. "I wanted what all parents want but when I . . . forced them to leave the nest . . ."

"But you didn't groom them for it, though, did you?" Dean argued absently then a horrible thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute. Is this, the baby, another punishment for him? Am I . . .?"

"You, and your baby, are what you are," he answered vaguely. "Just as all creations are. They are blessings and curses, depending on circumstances. Everything in the universe can be either. Or any combination of both. Or, even a function of their own individual choices. You well know yourself the consequences of your baby and its genetics, don't you?"

"Why even allow it to begin with then?" Dean demanded hotly, protectively fearful for the safety of everyone involved now.

"What do you do when the old soldiers are tired of guarding, protecting? When the old ones doubt their cause and just want an end? An end to the fight, the strife, the . . . everything," the old man questioned curiously.

Dean frowned in confusion at the, once again, abrupt change in subjects but answered automatically, "Switch them out with fresh soldiers trained by the old ones but not as cynical."

"And when there are no fresh soldiers to trade out or train in the old ways?" the old man prodded intently.

"Recruit more. Come up with new, better ways. There are always new soldiers, new ways, new missions, new hope . . . wait a minute," Dean trailed off as the plan became clear in his mind. He'd always had a knack for tactics. He closed his eyes briefly in dread then stared into the old man's eyes disbelievingly and correctly guessed, "You're starting a new one. A combination of the old and new. So this _**is**_ punishment."

"Is it? Really?" The old man pried knowingly then advised gently, "Only if you want it to be. The truth of the matter is that the Earth has been on the brink of destruction several times in the last few millennia. In fact, it has come closer than ever the past three years and you know what they say, the third time's a charm. The world can only come back from each time so far before it doesn't come back at all. You know from the year your brother, Samuel, came back that things, living and nonliving things, are acting differently because the world is not elastic. It needs help realigning itself after a while."

Dean could easily follow this and felt that he was finally going to get to the heart of the information when the old man once again switched gears and stated, "Although, in the interest of truth, I really must point out that, currently, _**you**_ are the only one in all of creation punishing Castiel."

Dean glared sullenly at the old man and snarked tightly with a slight mimicry thrown in, "You know, in the interest of truth, I think I like the Morgan Freeman version better."

The old man's eyes crinkled in amusement at the backward insult as he admitted confidentially, "I was always partial to the George Burns version myself."

He reached out and grabbed Dean's right hand. He pressed something into it while he shook it with a genuinely happy smile. He stated solemnly, "It has been nice chatting with you, Dean. If you want, you can tell Gabriel good job on the necklace. Definitely out of the box thinking that you always seem to inspire. Also, remember, if you can, St. John's wart, yallow and rue for the fae."

He leaned in close and added intently, "They hate lies and deceptions of all kinds, especially if it involves important personal secrets that affect others. As long as you are ladened with these, you will ever be at their mercy."

He leaned back and let go of Dean's hand then glanced over at the children who ran over to hug him. He smiled and gently patted their backs. Finally, he turned and informed Dean, "You have been blessed, Dean, in repayment of all your sacrifices. Don't waste the gift that was given, by any of us."

Out of nowhere, a red convertible pulled up on the road and honked. Sparks squealed out with a high pitched noise and shot over to the sports car. It settled on the top of the front seat headrest.

He heard the old man beside him huff cynically, "Youth. So impatient."

Dean tried to see who was driving but the being was so bright that he felt like he was staring into the sun. He felt the old man shift beside him then disappear, only to reappear in the car. He waved to Dean as the car sped away, hovering slightly above the blacktop road. It left flaming tire streaks in its wake.

Dean's eyes were mesmerized by the scene until he felt someone touch his hand and glanced down into Mary's hopeful face. He smiled slightly while his hand automatically opened to her, unknowingly dropping whatever he was given into her hands. He felt John hug his other side and sighed with resignation. He asked casually, "So, which of you two rugrats called Big Bird Gramps down on us?" They both stared at him with wide innocent eyes, just like they always did, but he could tell somehow that it didn't come from them. He didn't know whether to be relieved over that knowledge or not. He decided to save that question for another day as he offered a more pertinent question to his baby, "So, what do you think? Back to Poppa Cas now?"

This time he received a definite gentle kick in answer and smiled over it.

- SPN - SPN -

At the extremely loud squeak of his door resulting from it being yanked open, Dean bolted upright but was still blinking the sleep from his eyes as he felt his body being pulled out of the car by an obviously superior, stronger being. His back slammed into the side of his baby under the direction of the strong hands encircling his upper biceps. His eyes cleared quickly in light of the eminent threat then he almost wished that they hadn't as he stared into the fiery gaze of his clearly pissed off mate. He swallowed nervously and started to talk.

"_**Don't!**_" Castiel hissed venomously with distinct warning. "Do _not_ say a single word, Dean, or I will lose what little control I currently have. Do. You. Understand?"

Dean barely nodded once then swallowed again with dread and stared at Castiel with wide, slightly worried eyes. He felt the barely restrained smiting power of his angel and almost trembled in reaction, not because he was afraid of Castiel. No, nothing like that. In fact, it was much, much worse than that.

It was because he knew he was in deep, deep trouble and he really couldn't fault Castiel from being this ticked off, especially after the 'nice old' geezer had him switch places with the other. That acknowledgement left Dean particularly defenseless which made matters even worse. He was well aware of that fact even before he felt his blood warm at the dominating power and presence of his mate.

He tried to breathe through his mouth so that he didn't do something disturbingly desperate. Stupid hormones. Stupid dominance kink. And stupid Trini for making him so submissive in the first place. Or did she? Dean couldn't help but wonder slightly before Castiel redirected his attention to the matter at hand.

"Do you have any idea how enormously stupid this was?" Castiel bit out slowly, like he would lose control if he talked any faster through his teeth. "How dangerous? For you. And the baby."

There was a flutter of wings behind Castiel but Dean couldn't drag his eyes away from his mate's stare. Castiel didn't turn around, apparently automatically knowing who the new arrival was. He ordered over his shoulder tightly, "Take the Impala and store it. Somewhere he cannot find it."

Dean's eyes widened more and he opened his mouth only to have Castiel close it for him. Castiel warned tightly but with the same slow pacing, "Not one word. Besides, you will be lucky if you can even breathe when I am done with you, boy."

When there was no immediate flutter of wings, Castiel snapped out irritably, "What is the problem, Gabriel?"

"Look, I know what he deserves," Gabriel started in a very subdued voice, "and I'm totally for that and all, but, remember, Cassie, he is only human."

"Oh, I am very aware of that fact," Castiel snarled snidely.

"And," Gabriel continued firmly, even though he sensed that he was fighting a losing battle, "he didn't get even five miles from the house so he might have had second thoughts."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean's too expressive green ones then clearly read, "He probably did. But, he did so only after he ran out of gas, because I set the gas gauge to not read its true volume in the event that something like this did happen. Leave now, Gabriel. Take the car with you." Finally, the awaited rustle of feathers sounded and Dean found the only thing hold him up now was Castiel's grip which was only a hand's width from Castiel's print on his marked shoulder.

Castiel growled menacing, very low in his throat, as he felt his unrelenting anger twist and turn within his being. He leaned in closer to his mate's face, taking great care to not inhale his mate's scent. He knew that it would probably distract him in a way that he really didn't need right now.

Castiel eyed his mate's shocked expression impassively, much like a scientist would view an insect he was going to dissect. He admitted to himself stoically, "Gabriel was right. I have allowed you way, way too much . . . freedom in this . . . partnership. As much as it repulses me to do this, I think it's time to train you, Dean. As you should have been initially, as my proper, _**completely**_ _**submissive**_, mate."

Castiel leaned back slightly, noticing the innate defiance in Dean's eyes. He steeled himself mentally for the task before him and warned harshly, "It will be better for you if you did _not_ fight but I realize that is, as you say, a pipe dream so prepare yourself, Dean Winchester. We have a very, very long . . . month ahead of us."

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_

_Probably won't be able to update again until the weekend because the next chapter is going to be __**nasty**__ to write. _


	40. Chapter 40  The Long Timeout

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

_This chapter contains **GRAPHIC SEXUAL TORTURE and mentions/implied of child abuse/molestations**._

**_Extremely long chapter (Sorry)_**

- SPN - SPN -

**Chapter 40 – The Long Timeout**

"I already warned you, more than once," Castiel reminded him tightly. "You should . . . show me some respect." That harsh warning brought back sharp, painful memories of him and his mate in Bobby's kitchen not long after they first met then much later a dark, dank alley. He saw that his mate also remembered at Dean's slight flinch but was curious as to what the brief unexpected spark in his mate's eyes meant.

"Cas," Dean started hesitantly, surprised that he actually could speak this time. Before he could finish what he was going to say, the outside world blurred around him. He clenched his jaw and eyes shut tightly then bent his knees in anticipation of their landing. He really hated flying, even with his angel.

His knees almost buckled under the impact. He stumbled slightly then glanced around at his new environment. Solid white walls with intricate golden trim brought back all the bad memories of the beautiful room Zachariah trapped him in so that Sam was alone under Ruby's evil skank influence. The only change was the intricate four poster canopy bed with pearl white sheets that replaced the long banquet table. His heart sank into his stomach at the implications of how bad this could get for him.

Torture. Torture, he could take. He had plenty of experience in that area, especially after Alistair. The bed, however, did not imply that kind of torture. In fact . . . his thoughts trailed off with dread as he felt warm air rush over his completely bare skin.

He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly then slowly turned to face Castiel on the other side of the room, still fully dressed in his suit and trench coat. He stared sullenly at the implications and decided to wait for Castiel's move. Castiel was way too volatile as it was and, yes, he acknowledged, at least to himself, that he was responsible for his mate's current mood.

Yes, he also knew that he tended to rub people that way. What could he say? He was definitely John Winchester's son and followed in his father's footsteps in that aspect, at the very least. So all the while Sam was able to do the 'soulful eyes', wussified statements, bratty fits and be a freakin' bleeding heart, Dean had had to be the tough, don't-mess-with-me asshole that no one wanted to be around. He had learned very early and very well how his looks had worked against him most of the time. He couldn't be Sam's protector if he was too busy fending off unwanted attention himself.

Castiel eyed his nude, unusually quiet mate. He asked sardonically as he slowly pulled off his trench coat, "What, Dean? Did I actually stun you speechless for once? No snarky comeback? I am surprised." He draped his coat over the back of an ornately decorated wooden chair with pearl white cushions.

Dean stared as Castiel moved on to his suit jacket which followed the trench coat. Dean fought not to dive under the covers or grab them up to cover himself, innately knowing that this was only the beginning of the unpleasantness. Not that he was in any way embarrassed about his natural physique because he really wasn't. Of course, he currently wasn't in his natural physique and really had to fight not to hide his slightly rounded stomach.

He watched Castiel loosen then take off his tie and he fought his own warped mind over possible kinky uses of that particular piece of clothing. Unfortunately, being bare naked as he was, his thoughts became very visible to anyone who glanced at him, which Castiel was doing regularly. He looked up at the ceiling and willed his blood to return to its normal, not aroused state.

Castiel arched his eyebrow at Dean's semi-hard erection and cocked his head to the slide, stating, "It comes to mind that what I have planned may not be as objectionable as it would seem. I might have to rethink things. But, for now, first things first." Dean stepped back warily as Castiel advanced purposefully while he rolled up his white dress sleeves to right past his elbows.

Dean backed into the dark mahogany dresser only to have Castiel stop right before him, once again in Dean's personal space. He knew that if he was going to state his case, it had to be now. He swallowed uncertainly and stammered, "Uh . . . C- Cas."

"Do not talk, Dean," Castiel commanded harshly. "Nothing you can say will alter what is about to happen, not even telling me with complete honestly that you were on your way back after your little nap." Castiel paused to clench his jaw and growled with barely contained outrage, "_You have banished me for the last time!_ _**You**_ are the sub in this relationship. You will know, and live, this fact before you leave this room."

"You're not going to change me," Dean gritted out firmly. "I am who I am. I'm not changing for anyone."

"I do not want to you change, Dean," Castiel dismissed irritably. "You are you. That is not the issue here."

"Then what is?" Dean snapped irritably.

Castiel narrowed his eyes in vexation at the stubborn man before him. Emerald eyes blazed defiantly at him, making Castiel remember how those eyes compelled him to do so much more than he'd ever thought was possible, or even probable. Castiel answered tautly, "The _issue_ is that you are not alone anymore and you need to stop acting like you are. Everything you do had a direct effect on us, on me, and . . . _our_ baby."

"What makes you so sure it's yours?" Dean taunted defensively, an automatic response without conscious thought, and then wished he could close his eyes and slam his head back into the wall. He knew what that question and tone would get him. He knew. Once again, his mouth outpaced his mind.

But, in the end, that didn't matter because someone, Cas, was getting too close to him again and he couldn't afford for that to happen this time. He'd been broken and remade too many times in the past to go through all this again and come out whole. Deep down, he really didn't think he couldn't survive it another time.

Castiel didn't draw away, like Dean expected him to. He didn't lash out. He didn't yell or react in any emotional way really. Instead, Cas got right into his face and warned harshly, "That is one of the many things we are here to find out. But, as I said earlier, first things first."

"Go ahead," Dean dared defiantly with only the slightest crack in his voice. "But be warned. If you go Alistair on me, this . . . whatever _this_ is, is over. I won't stay with someone who goes Torture Master on me."

"Understood," Castiel acknowledged solemnly then took a step back from Dean and extended a hand toward the matching chair that didn't have his clothing on it. He mojo'd it within six inches of the bed side and about a foot from them on Dean's right side. He turned and fixed Dean with a solemn stare.

Dean refused to look away from Castiel, knowing something was about to happen. It wasn't in his nature not to fight so he wasn't just going to go with it. Even so, Dean never knew what had happened until it was too late. Stupid freakin' angels with the Flash's super speed.

"What the . . ." Dean gasped in surprise to suddenly find himself face down, lying across Castiel's thighs, with his bare ass very exposed. He felt a strong forearm brace against his upper back so that he couldn't rear up and another on his upper hamstrings so that he couldn't kick off. In fact, he could barely wiggle at all. He could lay his head down on the bed but not get any real leverage with Castiel's arm across his back. He was very effectively pinned. He growled angrily, "Hey! No fair using super powers. Freakin' Flash wannabee. Get off me!"

A sharp searing pain flared out from the loud smack he heard in the room and he bit his lip to contain his gasp of pain. In that moment, he realized what his first punishment was. He argued hotly, "No one freakin' spanks adults to punish them, Cas. Let me go."

"On the contrary," Castiel countered with a slight, smug smile and another firm swat to Dean's round ass cheek. "I have seen it in several movies."

"Pornos, man. Pornos," Dean yelped slightly then gritted his teeth as he continued irritably, "Only in kinky porn. Sex. Not as punishments." He flinched faintly as another smack landed on his heated bum. While Castiel was obviously not using full power, he was definitely putting power into each blow. His angel spanked him harder than his father ever had, even when John had really gotten pissed about Flagstaff. Crap . . . Flagstaff . . . he so needed to block that out of his mind right now.

Castiel didn't respond but he did speed up the blows and soon Dean was really fighting to keep his pain inside. He fought, wiggled and squirmed to try and escape his angel's hold, all the while he flinched repeatedly. His ass felt like it was on fire. He bit his upper lip and closed his eyes against the wetness trying to seep through.

In spite of the punishment that his butt was taking, he couldn't help but notice that his abdomen was completely fine. He didn't feel the pressure of Castiel's leg against it, even though it should have been laying on it. He sensed that Castiel was protecting it against any strain.

Another particularly painful blow landed and he yelped hoarsely. His throat strained from the muscles locking everything inside it. He needed to scream. He needed to shout. But that brought more pain he remembered as another punishment tried to take him back to that place he didn't want to go. He couldn't go back there. He couldn't . . .

Finally, Dean felt he'd had his fill of this punishment and couldn't take it, especially with the memories trying to crash down on him, so he hollered thickly, "Okay. Okay. Damn it. I get it, Cas. Stop it. Damn it. Just stop it, Cas."

"When my grace stops reminding me of your banishing, I will stop it," Castiel retorted irritably, slamming his hand down on Dean's bright cherry red cheeks.

Dean groaned in pain then swallowed a whine. His eyes rolled and he shuddered under the onslaught as his memory reminded him that he hadn't been given a reprieve the last time either, or the time before that, or the time . . . Alistair popped up in his mind but he could quickly toss it aside. Alistair was a demon who enjoyed his pain, any pain. Something that Dean had expected to do this. That was a given. In fact, Alistair himself hadn't broken Dean in Hell. It was Alistair disguising himself as Dean's family and using Dean's memories of them against him that had broken him.

Dean accepted that evil, and evil things, would always hurt him. That was nothing to him mentally. It was when someone that Dean loved and had expected to protect him then didn't love him, didn't protect him. Or, even worse, when they betrayed him or went out of their way to hurt him . . . that was what really got Dean. Just like now, like Cas, like Sam, like . . . Dad . . . like . . .

_**No!**_ He rebelled with a loud angry mental shout. He had to stay here. He had to stay in the present. He had to stay with Cas. He couldn't go back. Not now. Not ever.

He felt another blow and tried to focus on something, anything, besides this punishment. _**Think, damn it!**_ He harshly ordered his burdened mind. Since he was searching out any other sensation, he finally felt an escape on the next swat as his bare groin rubbed against Castiel's thigh. It wasn't much but he was desperate, seriously desperate.

He had never been that much into the pain-pleasure sort of thing. Not to say that he did like a little of that but he'd never been one for whips and chains. Hell tried to bring that out in him and it did, to a small extent. If he added that to the pornos he'd referred to earlier . . .

Twenty strokes later, Dean's mind was lost to the avalanche of sensation and his focus totally broke under the weight of it all. He moaned in confusion while his mind surrendered then shuddered at the pain on another swat. His raw butt cheeks told him that he had to be bloody by now. He whimpered out weakly, not even feeling the tears that had been and still were leaking from his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. Please. Promise. Sorry. Swear."

Castiel paused the next blow with his hand held right above Dean's dark red cheeks in confusion then questioned softly, "What are you sorry for?"

"Disappointing you," Dean whimpered vaguely, rubbing his face on the bed sheets under him. "Sorry. Really, really sorry."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his mate's back at the vague response then questioned concisely, "Will you banish me again?"

Dean shook his head and at the same time he answered softly, "No. Promise. Please." He whimpered brokenly.

"Even if you think it's for my own good?" Castiel elaborated, wanting to be sure. He worried over the unrest that seeped into him, unsure of what was causing it.

Dean shook his head again and verified verbally with a slightly breaking voice, "Promise. Be good. Swear. Sorry."

"Not even if you are trying to escape me because I locked you up to keep you from doing something really stupid and self-sacrificing?" Castiel prodded further.

"Promise. Please. Stop. No more. Please. Be good," Dean whispered insistently and moved his hips slightly then wiggled faintly against Castiel's thigh. He didn't really try to move off of Castiel's lap. He moved his hips again, shuddered and exhaled shakily.

Castiel frowned slightly, thinking this was really unusual for Dean. Worried that something might be wrong with his mate, he carefully rolled him over on his lap. He made sure that Dean's sorely abused posterior fell into the open space between Castiel's spread thighs so that it didn't touch anything. He looked into his mate's face and was stunned by the glassy dazed look in Dean's eyes.

"What the . . ." Castiel started gruffly, having learned that particular phrase really well from his mate, obviously, while he studied the rest of his mate's body. He saw the flushed face and torso which could easily be explained from the blood rushing down into it based on Dean's previous face down position. So he dismissed them until his eyes traveled down to Dean's mostly erect cock. He frowned in disturbed confusion. He honestly hadn't believed Dean was really into pain in this way.

Then he remembered how Dean's hips would react to his more recent swats. How the force of the impact would press Dean's hips down and they would buck back up, only to continue the cycle. Without anything to contain or cover Dean's bare, hanging cock, Dean's hip movements allowed it to rub off on Castiel the whole time. The only question left was why hadn't Dean come yet when it was apparently such a stimulating position?

Dean whimpered painfully through his heavy breathing, directing Castiel's eyes back up to his mate's face. Dean's sightless eyes showed blatantly that Dean wasn't with him anymore but where had he gone in his mind? Dean shuddered and started to pant.

Castiel quickly stood and placed Dean on his right side in the middle of the bed before lying down facing him. He touched two fingers to Dean's forehead and tumbled into his mate's mind. He had to know what he was dealing with since he knew that Dean had withstood at least thirty years of Alistair's torture in Hell. He found it hard to believe that Dean would break so easily from a simple spanking.

He saw a young Dean groan with pain as he slowly rose from the carpeted motel room. This Dean was only about thirteen and very bruised. He ran a hand through his hair then winced in pain from the movement. Dean quickly searched the motel room and doesn't find Sam anywhere. The room phone rang out sharply and Dean stared at it with dread while all remaining color drained from his bruised face before zombie walking over and picking the receiver up.

"Dad?" Dean's voice cracked from the strain. "Yes. Yes, sir, but . . . two more weeks . . . but . . . I know people are dying but . . . Dad! Sam's gone."

The room spun, moved out of focus then back in. Castiel spotted Dean seated at the same motel's table with his head lying on it. A livid John barreled through the room's door and quickly spotted his prey. He yanked Dean up by his shirt and slammed the young boy into the nearest wall, ignoring Dean's yelp of pain as tears filled Dean's eyes. He snarled into his son's face, "What the hell do you think you are doing sleeping at a time like this? I told you to find him or don't bother coming back. He was lost on your watch. He was your responsibility and you lost him. How could you let him get by you? You are older and bigger. What the hell were you doing? Besides, getting into more fights, based on your pathetic face. You had one job. One. And you screwed up. You're freakin' worthless. What the hell do I keep you around for? You're useless. Now, get out there and bring him back home."

"B-b-but . . ." Dean stammered dazedly. He wanted to tell his dad that he'd just come in ten minutes ago from the rain and cold because his head was about to freakin' come off. He'd been running a fever for days now, from even before Sam had left. He hadn't really eaten since Sam went missing and he hadn't had much before because they had run out of money and supplies. Besides, he'd already looked everywhere there was to look in this one-horse town. He shook so badly and it wasn't all because of fear. Unfortunately, none of that come out of his mouth. He was too sick, too tired, and knew it really didn't matter. Sammy was the important one. Always had been.

"Damn it, Dean," John bit out irrationally then warned menacingly. "I'm trying to control my temper and not give you what you so richly deserve but if you're not out of the door in the next two seconds, I'm not holding back anymore. Now, move it, soldier."

Dean stared at his father groggily then stumbled forward, only to trip on a chair leg. John cursed and yanked him up then sniffed suspiciously and sneered, "Alcohol? You got drunk? You got drunk while your baby brother . . ." Dean knew better than to mention the alcohol on his father's breath or the fact that the alcohol he'd drank was to numb his severe sore throat and pain in his chest. He saw his father's furious face and knew it was all over.

What followed next showed definite signs of a disjointed, stressed, fevered memory. Castiel startled at the severe spanking by a slightly drunk, irrational father with a leather belt. He heard the similarity of Dean's broken pleas and whimpers.

Scenes switched again as a severely fevered, badly bruised, whipped Dean was shoved harshly to the motel floor then kicked in the ribs and ordered caustically, "Get out of my sight. You make me sick. Don't show your face to me again unless you have Sam with you. Two more people have died from the hunt I had to break off from because of your incompetence. Don't make your brother the next victim on your conscious."

Dean staggered out into the cold, rainy night, completely aware of his lack of self-worth. His only value lied within his ability to protect others, mainly Sammy. He, by himself, was nothing. He didn't matter. He hadn't mattered since he was four, since before his mother died, protecting Sam, died for Sam. Sam was all that mattered. Was all that had ever mattered.

Castiel's heart broke as he witnessed the final destruction of the four-year old child that was Dean Winchester. What Azazel and Mary's deal had started, John Winchester finished off that night. And Castiel had unknowingly brought it all back in full force.

Dean's memory flashed to a creepy truck driver who licked his lips a little too much to Castiel's comfort which turned out complete justified in the next scene. "Yeah, I saw him, kid," the driver smirked knowingly. "What's it worth to you?" Castiel wanted to smite the sleazy creature for eyeing Dean's lips hungrily before wetting his own. "What are you willing to do for this kid?"

Castiel closed his eyes against the painful knowledge of the easily guessed outcome for this incident as well as the knowledge of what had happened to the very last dregs of Dean's self-worth. The blinding knowledge, now so permanently ingrained in him, of Sam's absolute importance and his duty to protect his brother at all costs told Castiel what had happened way before the sight of Dean retching violently on the side of the road did.

"Enough," Castiel snarled angrily, knowing that although this was probably the most blatant trauma, it was not the only one by a long shot. Unfortunately, it was the only one that his mate would think about during this time. He would make sure of that because he was taking over control of Dean's mind.

He kept one hand on Dean's forehead while he swiftly placed his other hand over his mark on Dean's arm and slowly calmed himself to force _soothing_ grace into Dean's tattered mind. He monitored both as he saw a very relieved John fiercely hug the newly found Sam in Flagstaff while Dean looked on longingly but secure in the knowledge that he wasn't, and wouldn't ever be, worthy that kind of unconditional love.

Dean smiled softly as Sam approached him and whispered the apology for sucker punching the already injured Dean so that Sam could easily escape. Dean swallowed his rage and betrayal over the incident then just messed up Sam's hair, dismissing the whole incident. He turned away and hid his cough behind his hand and walked away, knowing he had to suck it up and protect Sam.

Dean's memory started to shift again when he felt the soothing feeling and immediately whispered with so much heart-felt relief, "Cas." He smiled softly while his whole body relaxed and slowly his eyes closed in peaceful gratitude. Castiel bit his upper lip gently and closed his eyes to combat the hot, stinging sensation in them. He understood so, so much more now but that didn't change what he had to do. If anything, it made it all the more important.

- SPN - SPN -

"What the hell?" Bobby exclaimed in surprise as Balthazar suddenly growled then disappeared from the kitchen. Lucifer and Michael both cocked their heads to listen to something that neither Sam nor Bobby could hear. Both humans jumped slightly when Lucifer crowed loudly with undisguised glee.

"What . . ." Sam started, only to be cut off by Michael's arrogant drawl.

"You know, it's almost a complete waste of energy," Michael observed drily.

"What is?" Sam spat irritably, sick of being left out of the loop.

Michael smirked mockingly and generously allowed, "Getting revenge on our brothers. After all, yours does such a great job at self-destructing and destroying everything in his life all on his own that it's almost a moot point to try to torture him."

"And, of course, Dean hurting, hurts Cassie, so it's basically all win for us," Lucifer concluded laughingly.

"So . . . you're not going to try to get even with him?" Sam verified with obvious disbelief.

"We said _almost_, Sammy," Lucifer corrected cheerfully. "All-most."

"What's the idjit done now?" Bobby grumbled wearily.

Balthazar reappeared in time to answer the question testily, "He banished Gabriel and Cassie away then took off in that junk car of his. Any ideas of where the moronic fool is headed this time?"

"He banished his mate?" Lucifer verified intently. "You can do that?"

"Don't even think about it, Luce," Michael warned menacingly.

"Too late," Lucifer countered cockily then stuck his tongue out at Michael.

Michael arched an eyebrow and eyed Lucifer's tongue meaningfully while he observed wryly, "Already prepared to start working off your punishment, Luce? Well, I'm game. Get to it."

"_**Not here, you don't**_!" Bobby snarled hotly, quickly coming to his feet. "I've already seen enough of you idjits that I have to bleach out of my brain. I don't have enough for more of that crap."

"Oh, you know you loved it," Lucifer taunted arrogantly.

"What do we do?" Sam growled out to bring everyone back to the subject at hand.

"Well, we could do a round robin," Lucifer hypothesized seriously but completely off topic. "After all, we have an odd number. But only Mikey and me are bonded so you three can do it however . . ."

"I meant about Dean," Sam gritted out tightly.

"Nothing," Gabriel snapped irritably as he appeared in the room, visibly pale from his experience. "Cassie has caught up to him and will deal with him as he sees fit."

"Says who?" Sam argued irritably.

"What do you mean, 'sees fit'?" Bobby asked hesitantly for clarification.

"Hopefully, you mean that Cassie is finally going to put his foot down and bring that relationship in line," Balthazar interjected dryly. "He's let Dean run amok too long. It's only going to get us into more trouble."

"Who says you have to be here at all?" Sam wondered caustically.

"Well, we do believe in family, you know, since we're . . ." Balthazar admitted snobbishly, only to be interrupted by Gabriel's sharp, warning call, "Balthazar." Balthazar rolled his eyes and searched for another drink which Gabriel swiftly snapped into existence since Balthazar was playing along. Balthazar eyed it happily then raised it in salute to Gabriel before pouring himself a drink.

"We're what exactly?" Bobby demanded slowly with grim misgivings, having noticed the angelic interaction.

Balthazar and Gabriel exchanged glances then Gabriel started to talk when Lucifer piped up enthusiastically, "Oh, yeah, they don't know about . . ." Then Lucifer changed into a taunting sing-song voice, "Dean and Cassie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Sam interrupted quickly. "Demon lust. Got that. Past that. A while ago. Old news, Les Nessman."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and started to speak when Gabriel glared menacingly at him then Michael. Michael then rolled his eyes at Gabriel and told Lucifer ruefully, "Pipe down, Luce. If they can't finish that rhyme on their own, they aren't going to get it. It's been pretty freakin' obvious for a while now and plenty of hints have already been dropped. Repeatedly. Why else would we archangels be bothering with this petty crap?"

"Nice, Mikey. Real nice," Gabriel snarked nastily. "Way to keep things under control. No wonder they figured out your plan so quickly and botched it."

Gabriel's head shot up to gaze at the ceiling and he told Balthazar, "Be right back with the Impala. You have to stash it with you know what." Gabriel disappeared before Balthazar even got the chance to nod.

Bobby and Sam ignored that as they stared at each other while they both ran the child's rhyme in their heads. '_First comes love, then comes marriage . . . baby . . .'_ The color quickly fled both of their faces as they turned to stare in horror at what might very well be their new in-laws.

"Yes! You guessed it," Lucifer announced excitedly like a game show host. "Tell them what they won, Mikey!"

"The best in-laws any mortal ever had," Michael intoned sardonically.

"The only, and most psychotic you mean," Balthazar snarked caustically.

"Happy Honeymoon, love birds!" Lucifer toasted cheerfully before quickly draining the rest of Balthazar's bottle. Sam turned green and appeared decidedly ill at the prompted visual.

"Father, there isn't enough alcohol in this world," Balthazar bemoaned into his now empty glass.

"Amen to that," Bobby grouched out before getting up to grab a whiskey bottle of his own.

- SPN - SPN -

Castiel monitored his sleeping mate's consciousness and subconscious, making sure that he had eliminated most of the remembered trauma. Luckily, Dean was tired enough that he stayed more unconscious than anything else. He waited like that for an hour while he ran through his mind all the different ways he could possibly make this work. Unfortunately, there weren't many options available to him.

He couldn't torture Dean physically or mentally because Dean had already been through way too much of that, especially after thirty years of Hell under Alistair. Plus, he couldn't do that to Dean anyway. He also couldn't do the simplest of punishments as was just demonstrated.

He sighed heavily and slowly withdrew his hand from Dean's shoulder, unconsciously caressing Dean's arm as he allowed his hand to map out the sensation of casually touching his mate's skin. He suddenly realized that they had never had a real encounter with just the two of them, no venom, no heat, just them. Too much had been distracting them.

He continued to feel and caress Dean's scarred callused hand then individual fingers. He frowned at the self-inflected knife wound then decided against healing it. Dean needed to live with the consequences, he decided even though he knew that Dean wouldn't bat an eye at that decision.

When his hand moved to Dean's torso, he heard a soft sigh from his mate and glanced up to detect a slight smile on Dean's peaceful face. His own face formed a slight smile in return then he trailed his hand slowly down Dean's torso with his eyes leading the way. He swiftly saw that Dean's cock had extended out to see what was going on. It twitched faintly but was only half-full.

His roaming hand lightly grazed over the sensitive skin and watched it stretched out a little further. He heard Dean let out a soft whimper of need. He narrowed his eyes and smiled again, finally remembering his initial thoughts on this matter when he had discussed it with Missouri. He finally figured out what he could use against Dean and this could very easily make Dean love him for it.

He decided not to wake Dean up but he also wasn't going to wait until Dean woke on his own. He rearranged himself and allowed his wings to manifest with a sigh of relieved pleasure. Now he had more . . . appendages to learn his mate's body with. He smiled wickedly as he slowly ran his hands and wings over his Dean's bare skin. Dean was in for a very long . . . time out.

- SPN - SPN -

Dean slowly felt himself being pulled from a very deep sleep. He felt warm skin ghosting over his arm then torso. He knew it was Cas before he even knew where he was. Cas's scent filled the room and, oh, did it turn him on?

He didn't know if it was the mating bond or Trini or something else, but now he could smell Castiel's arousal and knew exactly what Castiel wanted because he wanted it too. To be one with each other again. He whimpered at the empty feeling inside him. He wasn't really conscious enough to know why he felt so empty and desperate, only that he did.

Feathers joined the questing hands, ramping up his already needy arousal. He felt his cock sag against his thigh as his heated blood rushed to fill it and overwhelmed his groin muscle. He started to roll over and bare himself for his mate instinctively when pain seared through him, bringing him to awareness. He slowly blinked his eyes open and saw Castiel's eyes right in front of him. Their pupils were already blown wide with lust but Castiel's signature deep blue surrounding them.

Castiel had waited for Dean's green eyes to show then quickly captured Dean's lips before prying them open with his forceful tongue. He lapped at the willingly opened mouth and drank in the overwhelmed moan of pleasure. He growled in response and felt Dean's free arm reach around to grip Castiel's hair tightly, causing another rumbling growl that Dean felt vibrate all the way through the tip of his cock.

Dean mewled and tried to roll over again but pain once again stopped him. He whimpered in distress, unable to do what he wanted. He vaguely remembered his punishment and he wanted to lash out at Castiel for going overboard, maybe. But, at the moment, he just wanted Cas, just Cas, any way he could get him.

"Cas," Dean moaned in confusion with an underlying, disjointed plea. "Please." Castiel broke away but continued to kiss and suck on Dean's skin over his cheek and down to his throat which Dean willingly bared for him. Dean felt his blood grow even more sluggish as he felt feathers ghost over his twitching erection and groin. Dean's eyes rolled up into his head while he panted slightly, trying to hold back what was shaping up to be a dozy of an orgasm.

Castiel concentrated a second and materialized what he needed. He pressed it into Dean's other hand which was resting on the bed. He ordered firmly while he sucked at that special, highly sensitive spot on Dean's neck, "Put it on."

Dean arched his neck with a hiss of pleasure while he tried to obey his mate's command. He felt the object with his fingers and reluctantly identified it then whined faintly in objection, "Cas."

"Now, Dean." Castiel ordered firmly, pulling up off Dean's neck to stare into Dean's eyes. He reached up and gripped Dean's short hair at the base of his skull, forcing Dean to see the seriousness of Cas's expression. "Obey me, Dean."

Dean groaned slightly then shifted uneasily, biting back another pained moan. He bit his upper lip slightly as his hand closed over his own very sensitive erection. He could feel the wing oil that had already coated it from being played with by wings and feathers. His dry mouth immediately watered in remembrance of the pleasurable sensations that great tasting oil invoked. His eager cock jumped excitedly in his hand and he automatically tried to pump himself once to stave his orgasm off.

"Don't," Castiel warned harshly.

Dean's eyes shot open. He hadn't even realized that he had closed them. He saw Castiel's intent expression focused on his cock which once again jumped in his hand in appreciation of its rapt audience. He unconsciously tightened his grip to attempt to regain some control this needy body part.

"Dean," Castiel warned dangerously again, almost like he could sense how close Dean was. How much Dean really needed this. Castiel needed it as well but he needed Dean's obedience more so that they could enjoy more times like this. He firmly kept his end goal in the forefront of his focused mind.

Dean licked his dry lips and tried one more time, "Come on, Cas. Please. We both want it."

Castiel glanced back up at Dean and arched an eyebrow meaningfully. Dean shuddered slightly, causing his ass cheeks to tighten painfully. He couldn't tell what exactly had him so messed up but all of it, Cas's scent, his oil, his mate's very presence, was really wrecking his mind. Even the fact that Castiel cared enough, and was strong enough, to punish Dean turned him on and he knew exactly how warped that was. The burning pain filled him with a strange warm feeling. So he honestly wasn't trying to delay it anymore, now that he knew Castiel wasn't going to budge on this, but his hand shook slightly as he moved the binding ring toward his cock head.

He had to look down then to see what he was doing and he felt Castiel's eyes follow his down. He exhaled a shuddering breath and slowly swiped his thumb over his steadily leaking cock slit, spreading his seeping precum and Cas's heavenly oil evenly over his really needy cock. He carefully moved the ring into place, attempting to ignore the pleasurable sensation of anything gliding over his blood engorged appendage. His hips automatically bucked forward in response to the stimulation while he bit his upper lip and locked the cock ring into place. He moaned despondently between breathless pants then turned his glazed eyes to Castiel and rasped out brokenly, "Why?"

Castiel heaved out a slow, steadying breath then croaked out hoarsely, "Father, you were so damn hot doing that. I almost changed my mind. But this is too important." He pulled his eyes away from the imprisoned, angry red tool of pleasure and stared into his mate's eyes to state plainly, "To train you, Dean."

"Wh- What?" Dean stammered uncertainly. His aroused blood pumped so hot that he could barely think straight. All he wanted was release of his pent up arousal.

Castiel reached up and gripped Dean's hair with one hand then reached over and lightly stoked Dean's literal red hot ass. Dean hissed in pain at the same time he bucked his hips forward, visibly torn between the two opposite sensations. He mewled wantonly as his top leg rose up into a bent knee position, opening himself up in submission as well as he could at the moment. Dean had to hand it to Castiel because that was the most perfect mix of pleasure-pain that he'd ever felt.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean whimpered brokenly. "Please. Need . . ."

"Look at me, Dean," Castiel commanded harshly, fighting his own very aroused urges. Dean's pheromones saturated the room air. That combined with Dean's natural erotic sensuality. Castiel wasn't sure exactly how long he was going to last. It would probably take more than one session he quickly decided, already looking forward to every one of those sessions as well.

Dean's vague eyes found Castiel's and Castiel explained intently, "It is really simple, Dean. You do exactly what I say, when I say it, without question, and you will be rewarded."

Dean's mind cleared briefly enough for him to grit out with irate objection, "Not a freakin' dog, Cas."

Castiel arched his eyebrow as he willingly took Dean's unconscious challenge over his position. Castiel curled his slightly slick fingers resting on Dean's ass. They curled under the curve of Dean's sensitive ass then one slipped lightly over and finally into Dean's tightly clenched entrance, making Dean's inner muscles clamp down on its prize, while Dean arched in an attempt to force more of it into his empty body. He automatically mewled with pleasure then whined in great need. He panted erratically while his eyes rolled up for a brief instant before he found Castiel's eyes watching with smug intensity.

Castiel leaned over and breathed with justified cockiness in Dean's ear, "If you're not my bitch, why are you whining, panting, and trembling like one in heat, Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes against the truth of Castiel's words, trying to fight it but it was a losing battle he quickly realized, and then shuddered with unfulfilled desire as Castiel removed his finger and inched away from Dean. He didn't know where the feeling came from but instantly he knew he couldn't allow Castiel to leave him like this. His eyes flew open and he called out in a sudden panic, "_**Cas!**_"

Castiel turned and glanced at Dean's frightened face then wondered what was going on in his mate's mind this time. He cocked his head to the side while he frowned in confusion. Sudden inspiration told him that this was something he needed Dean to feel so he continued his movement, very aware of Dean's hand reaching out toward him, only to drop away despondently.

Castiel stood upright beside the bed then turned and explained concisely, "The other rule here is that you have to answer my questions, truthfully, the first time, or there will be more . . . punishment."

Dean shuddered at the final word, vaguely remembering how horrible that had been. He felt part of himself trying to rebel, to fight, but Castiel seemed to sense that and glanced down at Dean's cock. He stared at it hard, focusing all his attention, and then he heard Dean gasp in pleasure and drop his head back instinctively. Castiel dropped his hold on Dean's cock and continued to stare at Dean who pulled his head back up to its original position.

"How did . . ."

"My grace, Dean," Castiel explained easily. "If I can move a chair across the room with it, what makes you think that caressing my mate's cock is beyond my means?"

"So, you can . . ." Dean trailed off with a mixture of wickedness and excitement before his current predicament came crashing down on him.

Castiel nodded slowly then extrapolated in warning, "Anytime. Anywhere, Dean. No matter _who_ is present."

Dean swallowed nervously as the implications of it all came to him. Castiel could metaphysically jerk him off in front of Bobby, or Sam, without even touching him during the entire process. Dean's face flushed hotly over the potentially extremely embarrassing possibilities. He clarified hesitantly, "But you won't. Right?"

Castiel verified firmly, "I won't . . . unless you act up. I meant what I said, Dean. There is too much at risk here for you to continue on the current path you are on."

Dean swallowed again before he asked uncertainly, "What do you mean? What risk? What path?"

Castiel rolled his eyes slightly in exasperation then sent Dean a disappointed stare. "Do you honestly want to do it this way, Dean? I'm beginning to think you enjoy this. Too much."

"Seriously?" Dean interrupted with incredulity.

Castiel continued tightly as if he hadn't spoken, "Or you are trying to make me do something to make you hate me? Either way, it's a moot point. I will succeed in this. It is too important not to."

"You going to answer my questions or not?" Dean demanded irritably.

"You risked yourself, and the baby, with your childish act earlier," Castiel snapped.

"You already punished me for that," Dean snapped back resentfully, unable to help himself.

"True," Castiel allowed. "But I need to ensure that you will not do it again."

"I promised, didn't I?" Dean argued sullenly, not wanting to remember much of that exercise.

"Yes. You promised. But you know as well as I that you break promises whenever you feel you are justified in it. You justify way too much," Castiel countered knowingly. "So your promises mean nothing to me."

"So, what then?" Dean growled angrily, trying to hide the hurt that he had felt at Castiel's words, despite his internal acknowledgement of their truthfulness.

Castiel stared at him with regretful solemnness and Dean braced himself for the other shoe. Castiel reinforced, "My training will not allow for the option to happen."

"Wait a damn minute," Dean hissed irately, feeling the desperate need to fight this despite something deep inside him telling him to let it go. "What the hell do you mean training? Are we talking brain washing here? Are you trying to turn me into a freakin' replicate? Your damn, mindless slave?"

"No, Dean, you will be able to think and do things that you normally do on your own but you will not be able to banish me. Or decided unilaterally to act on any of the numerous other self-destructive things that you also normally do. You have a baby to think of now and no baby is ever better off without one of its parents," Castiel instructed forcefully.

Dean opened his mouth to counter when Castiel motioned with his hand, taking Dean's voice for a moment, and announced aggressively, "I'm not debating this with you. It is happening. Now."

A very pissed off Dean glared menacingly at Castiel but he didn't last more than two seconds as feathers suddenly ghosted over his sensitive skin, including his groin. He clenched his jaw and tried to think of something else but he definitely had a huge feather kink. Oil from the wings slowly coated his body in the wake of the continuously moving feathers. His eyes rolled back as his mind vaguely reminded him of the aphrodisiac properties within Castiel's oil. It was really sad that all he could do response to that knowledge was shudder and let out a needy whimper while his imprisoned cock twitched happily, obviously not recognizing something that was definitely not good for the mind it was attached to.

_**Damn it, his angel was right. I really am a slutty, needy bitch. Son of a bitch!**_

- SPN - SPN -

With the help of his wings and grace, Castiel had dissolved Dean back down into a mass of shivering need in less than ten minutes. Belatedly, Castiel remembered that Dean still had some residual effects from his last infection. That probably contributed to how quickly Dean was reduced to the creature that moaning wantonly as he withered on the bed. Dean had already tried to move out of his wing range which was really almost impossible considering his wings spanned across the entire room. Even so, Castiel had Dean's shoulders and ankles were pinned to the bed by his grace.

"Cas," Dean whimpered pleadingly with intense need between breathless pants.

Castiel observed Dean objectively from the bedside, or at least, as objectively as he could with Dean's erotic body language telegraphing the most seductive invitation he'd ever witnessed. He figured that Dean was far enough gone to start. He leaned over and gripped Dean's chin tightly. He pulled Dean's chin to face him then ordered firmly, "Look at me, Dean."

Dean's eyes rolled erratically then slowly focused on Castiel. Dean's mind quickly assessed the situation, unknowingly focusing on the glaring differences in their clothing, so he couldn't stop the whimpered complaint, "Clothes. Off. Now. Please."

"First, answer my question," Castiel bargained insistently. Dean withered slightly in response to his wings' movement over his body then focused on Castiel again. Castiel took that as encouragement so he asked, "Were you coming back to me tonight?"

Dean panted honestly, "Yes."

"Why?" Castiel prodded tightly. "Because of the gas? Or because you wanted to?"

Dean huffed with defeat and looked away with heated cheeks while he admitted with conflicted emotions, "Ran out first. Slept. Dreamed. Needed . . . you. Wanted . . . you. Just you. Please."

Castiel smiled slightly as he felt the truth slowly come out of his mate. He leaned over and captured Dean's lips hungrily, wishing he could continue this but needing more out of his mate. Even so, he took time to drinking in Dean's arousing taste. They challenged each other with dueling tongues briefly before Dean just gave in and opened up wider with a heart-felt moan of pleasure. Castiel prolonged the deep, thrusting kiss for a few minutes longer, enjoying the texture and taste of his mate, then reluctantly pulled away.

Breathlessly, he continued his questioning, "Next question." Dean whimpered with disappointment then groaned in frustration. Castiel gently brushed Dean's damp hair back from his forehead. He knew he still couldn't directly ask the big ones so he redirected subtly, "Did you remove the plug when you showered right before I sent you to Bobby's?"

"Wh- what?" Dean stammered out as his befuddled mind stumbled over the question. Castiel patiently repeated the question until Dean finally got it then whimpered plaintively, "Cas."

"Answer the question, Dean," Castiel ordered tautly in a tone that didn't allow for disobedience. "Did you remove it in the shower? Yes or no?"

"No," Dean snapped brokenly, bucking his hips into the feathers ghosting over his groin in an attempt to get some friction but failing.

"When did you?" Castiel continued in the same tone.

"After," Dean gasped and moaned, tossing his head to the side. Castiel's wings hadn't stopped moving during this so Dean's arousal hadn't lessened even the slightest bit. He didn't know how much more he could take. He already felt like his skin was about bursting open from so much intense sensation.

"How long after?" Castiel prodded pointedly.

"After," Dean repeated mindlessly, losing his mind under the waves of arousal.

"How long?"

"Gabriel," Dean panted erratically. "After . . . Gabe . . ."

"After Gabriel woke you again?" Castiel verified insistently.

"Yes," Dean whimpered then huffed angrily at his break, blinking at the stinging in his eyes. He felt some dampness on his face, trailing from his eyes but put it off to Castiel's oil. His mind short circuited at the insistent signals, clamoring for attention, for relief.

Castiel had already done the math and demanded finally, "Is the baby mine?"

"Cas," Dean protested hoarsely with a pathetic whine.

"Stop protecting me, Dean, and answer the question!" Castiel commanded powerfully.

"Yes!" Dean hissed with heat as his head shot up on the bed. "Yes, damn it." His head fell back and he closed his eyes in defeat, uncaring of the tears escaping his eyes at this point. He wasn't even conscious of his silent tears, only that he'd probably signed his mate's death warrant with his weakness.

Castiel couldn't allow himself even an instant to rejoice as he saw Dean's mental walls crumble. He also couldn't drag this out much longer. Luckily he only had one more question. He leaned over and kissed his mate's lips with loving tenderness which Dean sucked up greedily. He felt absolutely no resistance in his mate anymore. All he felt was desperate need as Dean willingly followed his lead, opening his lips and body to whatever Castiel wanted to do with it.

Several pleasure-filled moments later, Castiel barely pulled back and whispered on Dean's lips so that Dean could feel the movement against his own as well as feel Castiel's warm, sweet breath flow over them and into Dean's mouth. Dean shivered in reaction while he heard Castiel tell him, "For that, you get the shirt, and belt."

Castiel leaned back onto his knees on top of the bed and slowly unbuttoned then removed his white dress shirt and finally his belt. Castiel leaned over and let his bared chest rub teasingly over Dean's aroused torso before he captured Dean's lips once again. Their tongues quickly found each other again then proceeded to battle then tease each other until Castiel knew that his mate's body needed air.

Castiel pulled back then kissed and licked his way down Dean's cheek, jaw, then neck until his lips were right under Dean's ear. Dean arched and withered under Castiel, their chests touching and sliding against each other as he did. Castiel barely pulled back again so that Dean once again felt the question by the motion of Castiel's lips against his skin as well as heard it drift slowly into his ear.

Dean shuddered and quaked under Castiel's erotic onslaught then soul-searching question. _**'No! Not that one'**_, he screamed out mentally against the unfairness of it all. _**'Anything but that.'**_

Unfortunately, it was already too late. His dominating mate had already asked it and now he had to answer it or go through . . . He closed his dripping eyes and turned away, completely unaware of the broken whine coming from him.

Castiel knew this question would be the worst, which is why he'd saved it for last. Now the really hard part would come. He honestly hoped that Dean wouldn't fight it too much because he knew his human was already at the breaking point. He commanded again forcefully, "Answer the question, Dean."

"No!" Dean snarled out defiantly, unable to do anything else. He couldn't do this. He couldn't give up this, not this. This final secret. This last piece of his . . . No. This was his, and his alone. Somewhere inside his psyche, he knew that he wasn't thinking straight anymore because holding on to this answer suddenly seemed like real life or death for him. He couldn't . . . he . . .

Castiel stared at Dean's flashing wild eyes and narrowed his own. He saw a cornered, wounded man searching for an escape. Any escape. Any way out. Ultimately, he knew as Dean did that there was no escape from this. No matter how much, Dean wanted it otherwise. Escape from this had never been an option.

"Dean," Castiel started sternly.

Dean glared as well as he could while feathers continued to caress him. He barely gritted out, "You first. Why?" He paused for a moment to gasp at the tip of a wing pressing between his ass cheeks and at his tight ring of muscles. He clenched his jaw and hissed quickly, before he lost his mind again, "Why did you mate with me?"

Castiel saw Dean's bid for control and shot it down quickly, "I am the one asking the questions. You are the one answering them. You are mine and you will answer."

"Blow me!" Dean growled defiantly, desperately trying to make a stand as he felt his mind almost melt at the sensation of Castiel's slicked wing tip teasing his entrance.

Castiel smirked evilly and answered, "Gladly."

Castiel trailed his eyes down Dean's sweat glistened body while Dean's wary eyes followed his then he gasped and bucked his hips into the awesome wet warmth of Castiel's mouth. Only Castiel hadn't actually moved an inch. Dean's head fell back slightly in response to the awesome feeling of his mate sucking him off, even if he was using his grace to do it. His body throbbed with excitement, despite the sinking realization that he couldn't hold out against this very long. He whimpered again while he mentally scrambled for some type of defense against this.

"Answer the question, Dean. Answer it then I'll let you come," Castiel bargained encouragingly.

Dean's eyes snapped open at the bargain and he mentally noted that he really needed to start paying attention to when they shut since he didn't remember consciously doing it. He thought back to the question as well as what it reminded him of. Finally, he answered truthfully in a hoarse rasp, "Didn't . . . didn't want . . . couldn't . . . lose . . . couldn't lose you . . . again."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his stubborn mate. Dean had told the truth but the angel sensed that there was more. No. He _**knew**_ there was more so he demanded firmly, "Why? Why couldn't you lose me again?"

Dean pressed his lips together mutinously and snarled angrily, "Answered the question. Now do it."

Castiel frowned heavily and continued adamantly, "But you didn't tell the whole truth. Tell the truth, Dean. All of it."

"Shove it, Cas," Dean bit out irately, not giving up and not willing to play this game anymore.

"As you wish," Castiel intoned in exactly the same way as he had when they had first been infected. He snapped his fingers and brought into existence something he really didn't want to but knew would end this for them. One way or another. He knew this was a risky move. He just prayed that he played it right and it didn't backfire in his face.

Dean's eyes widen fearfully at the sudden sight of a tray of 'pleasure' toys that appeared on the bed behind Castiel. They appeared to be the exact same tray of toys that Trini had used to play with Dean for hours his first time . . . His mind stumbled haltingly at the implications as Castiel slowly picked up a well-known toy from the tray. Castiel reached behind him then used his oil soaked hand to slick up the toy before he forcefully shoved it into his mate's entrance with one smooth, non-stop motion.

Dean had tried to close his legs but Castiel's grace had locked them in place. Dean felt the well-oiled toy split him wide open similarly to the way that his mate normally did, in a way that he really liked. Dean threw his head back and arched with a loud groan of pleasure-pain. His hips automatically rolled with the plug while his tight inner muscles clenched tightly around it, giving him the full feeling he had so desperately needed. "Cas," he exhaled.

Mentally, though, he rolled his head and moaned low, only to trail off into a distressed whimper. Memories of that time with Trini flooded him at the sight of the tray. That combined with what Castiel was already doing . . . he couldn't . . .

Castiel saw Dean's eyes dart around and knew he didn't have much time. He gripped his mate's hair and pulled his head back into a submissive angle. He heard Dean let out something between a mewl and a whimper so he commanded harshly, "Tell me, Dean. Why did you stay mated to me? Why couldn't you lose me?"

"Friend," Dean bit out tensely through his tightly clenched jaw. "Best friend."

"No, you wouldn't marry your best friend. There's more. What else?" Castiel prodded insistently.

"No. Nothing," Dean denied weakly, even though he felt his resolve waning. He felt the plug slide out slowly then slam back into him, nailing his prostate dead on. He cursed with frustrated pleasure then his body shuddered violently. He'd felt the painful buildup that wasn't going anywhere until the stupid cock ring was removed. Fresh tears flooded his eyes and he honestly couldn't tell the reason this time.

"What else, damn it?" Castiel demanded sharply. "Punishment? Payback? Boredom?" Dean shook his head in response while Castiel used his grace to continue pounding his mate with each word then added in the feeling of sucking his mate's sorely abused cock. Even though Castiel wanted to taste his mate that way, he needed to keep his eyes on his mate as he interrogated him. "What was it, Dean? Or did you just hate me . . ."

"No! Love," Dean's mouth finally admitted before his mind could stop him again. His mind that was so completely short circuit with at least three major, denied orgasms and counting. His entire body had become a live wire. "Damn it. Love . . . you, stupid feather brain. Son of a bitch. Love you." He whimpered brokenly.

Castiel stared for a long moment, stunned that he'd actually gotten his mate to say it aloud. He heard Dean's broken sob that his mate tried to choke down and immediately latched onto Dean's perfectly lush lips as Castiel's mouth tried to suck all of the despair out of his mate orally. He swiftly willed the rest of his clothes away and covered his mate's sweat-drenched, nude body with his own bare body. He pulled out the plug, lined up his cock and buried himself balls deep inside his mate before Dean even knew his mate was on top. Dean arched his back in reaction to that perfectly full that only Castiel had been able to give him before swiftly moving his legs up and encircling his mate's slender frame. Only then did he become aware that his bonds had fallen away. His hands reached up, sunk deep in Castiel's silky, sex hair and Dean yanked him down for another deep, searching kiss until Castiel yanked away.

"Fuck! Yes!" Dean exclaimed raggedly with sorrowful relief. Physically, he felt renewed but mentally he knew he was utterly destroyed. So he did what he always did and buried himself in the pleasurable physical sensations. He would deal with the rest later.

He felt Castiel pull back and whimpered brokenly at the loss, thinking that he was still being punished, "No . . . no . . . Cas."

Castiel shook his head and panted out quickly, "Have to . . . change positions. About to tie, Dean. Let go. Switch."

Dean tightened his grip in Castiel's hair and hissed out, "Don't care. Want to see you. Now, fuck me, Cas. Damn it."

Dean yanked Castiel down for another kiss and felt his mate sag faintly against him before Castiel yanked his hips back, pulling almost all the way out of his mate, then slammed his hips forward, sinking as far into Dean's tight channel as he could. Dean shuddered and mewled with pleasure then asked pleadingly, "Off, Cas. Take it off."

Castiel was already pulling back out of his mate and knew how close Dean was. His hips thrusted back in hard and fast, causing Dean to slowly moan out Castiel's nickname. Castiel felt his own cock start to thicken even more, signaling that he only had about one thrust left.

He pulled back to the tip of his erection and slammed back in while he flipped the lock on his mate's cock ring, freeing it from its prison, at the same moment that he nailed Dean's prostate hard again. He barely managed to fit his hand over his mark on his mate's arm before he was lost to a sea of pleasurable sensation. He heard Dean's whimpered curses and allowed Dean to hug him in close while Dean's channel tightened all around him. He felt Dean's hot cum splash in long pearly strings between them as Dean marked them both.

"Your wings," Dean rasped out hoarsely with awed wonder.

"What?" Castiel croaked hoarsely, feeling his eyelids droop at the intense pleasure coursing through him. Dean's tight channel pulsed with pleasure around his knotting cock. His mate's muscles milked Castiel's cock demandingly, squeezing and teasing it until the immensely pleasured organ erupted like a geyser. It spray painted then coated Dean's insides with Castiel's thick essence while Castiel let out a muttered curse.

Dean groaned with pleasure at the splash of Castiel's cum filling him to the brim. His channel tightened subconsciously, trying to keep it all within his body. He gasped in reaction but rasped out vaguely, "Your wings. Can see them? Shit, Cas. They're awesome!"

Castiel's vague eyes stared down at Dean as Dean's words penetrated his overwhelmed mind. Castiel pressed his hips tightly up against Dean's ass, trying to get even deeper than balls deep which he already was. Intense pleasure from Dean's words as well as knowledge that Dean had now truly, completely accepted him as a mate caused Castiel's immense arousal to amp up another level and he felt his grace slipping from his control.

Castiel cursed under his breath then ordered tightly, "Close your eyes. Close them now."

Dean stared in wide eyed wonder at the massive black wings that contained a hint of deep blue in every feather, framing his mate's body, and felt his completely spent cock not only twitch. It also started filling with blood to know that this heavenly, majestic creature was buried as deep inside him as he could. He heard Castiel's order and reluctantly closed his eyes, only to hear the high pitched buzzing and have the blinding white light sear the image of Castiel's wings into his eyelids. He smiled happily and held on tightly to his cursing, gasping mate for the duration, thinking that it was going to be hard to top this. But he was looking forward to the attempts.

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	41. Chapter 41  The Acceptance

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - SPN -

Rating M for this chapter. More explicit, kinky, graphic sex.

Will return to plot next chapter. Smut lovers – Enjoy!

(Quick shout out to CastielzDean for their "Pretty in Pink" fic that I read before I got the courage to write.)

- SPN - SPN -

**Chapter 41 – The Acceptance**

The comforting weight on top of him shifted and caused Dean to rouse himself from blithely enjoying the endorphins flowing through his system. He slowly cracked his eyes open while he became aware of the fact that he had a soft, probably goofy smile on his face from the awesome sex he'd just experienced but he was way too content to care at the moment. Castiel shifted again, removing his hand and disconnecting their physical bond. He felt Castiel touch his slightly ringing ears and felt the healing warmth flow into them, stopping the ringing.

"Can you hear me now?" Castiel asked gruffly as he also passed his warm hands over Dean's eyes.

Dean smirked cockily and nodded before he verified with a harsh rasp, "Good one, huh? Don't remember you losing it like that before."

Castiel exhaled slowly, unable to prevent a slight shudder in remembrance of the overpowering orgasm. He evaded slightly as he leaned away from Dean, "Are you okay?"

Dean sighed heavily with disappointment at Castiel's evasion and distance, "What . . ." He started with a harsh rasp, only to be interrupted by a dry cough. Castiel moaned with pleasure at the involuntary spasms around his knotted cock. He pressed his hips and torso forcefully against Dean, trying to get even deeper into his mate. Dean moaned with pleasure as well then teased cockily, "That good, too, huh?"

Castiel pulled back and stared down at his mate's flushed face. Dean's reddened slightly swollen lips, his rosy cheeks and brilliant eyes. Dean's face begged for more so Castiel leaned down and sucked in Dean's lower lip then tugged on it. Soon they were kissing each other deeply. Castiel pulled away again when he sensed Dean's need for oxygen.

"Damn, you're a great kisser," Dean panted breathlessly, feeling his cock slowly come to life between them.

Castiel smirked slightly then argued, "Learned from you. And the pizza man." He leaned in and gave Dean another leisurely kiss while he shifted to wrap his arms around Dean's back.

Dean pulled back slightly and asked hoarsely, "What are you . . ."

Castiel knew what he was asking so he interrupted abruptly, "We have to switch positions."

"Dude, we're tied," Dean shifted uncomfortably when Castiel's shifting caused him some discomfort deep inside where they were tied.

Castiel smirked slightly, admitting, "I am aware of that, Dean. I am going to flip us. Do not fight me."

"Wait," Dean argued uneasily confusion. "Wh- Why?"

"I am resting on top of the baby," Castiel explained briskly and they both felt a sudden kick. "I believe it will be better for you and the baby if you were on top." In the next instant, Castiel quickly flipped them with the help of his wings so that Dean now rested on top but it once again caused a strain on their knot. Dean tensing up during the process didn't help anything so Castiel pulled his mate's face down toward him.

"Relax, Dean," Castiel whispered comfortingly against Dean's lips then slowly licked them to distract Dean while Castiel subtly shifted Dean into a mostly pressure free position.

Dean willingly melted into Castiel's distracting kisses and allowed his mate to manipulate his body into the right position. He sighed in relief and continued to kiss his mate. He felt his eyes drop slightly and knew that he really needed some sleep but first he had to ask, "So why the sudden concern for baby bump now? Not long ago, you were all ready to . . ."

"I know!" Castiel interrupted harshly. Dean glared at him but Castiel continued with a heavy sigh, "I know. I was wrong and you were right to point out how wrong I was. I am not just saying this because it's ours. I wanted to tell you that within in five minutes of you, uh, 'going off' on me. I am sorry. I got caught up with the wrong things."

Dean stared at him but could tell when Castiel was lying and he wasn't lying right now. Dean felt more cum squirt up inside him and closed his eyes briefly at the pleasure the flowed through him at the sensation, feeling himself clench in response. His body seemed to really enjoy have Castiel fill him to the brim with his own special juices. He really wondered why he loved that feeling so much. He breathed out slowly then refocused his attention, thinking about how Castiel used this kink against him.

Memories of the past few hours came back to him and he closed his eyes against them, especially how easily Castiel broke him. How did Castiel . . . had to be the hormones, or leftover venom, Dean insisted to himself quickly. Or the stupid baby weakening his will. That was his story and he was sticking to it. Dean questioned uneasily "So now what?"

Castiel noticed the change and tension in his mate as he ran his hands comfortingly across his mate's back, glad that Dean was at least keeping himself physically relaxed. This situation would be extremely uncomfortable if Dean was physically tense too. He stared at Dean through half closed eyes then answered vaguely, "That depends on you. What are _**you**_ going to do now, Dean?"

"You mean you're allowing me to think for myself," Dean snarked resentfully under his breath.

Of course, Castiel heard since Dean was lying on top of him. He frowned slightly and reassured him, "As long as you don't think up more suicidal ideas or plans to banish me, you can think for yourself." Dean scoffed dismissively then Castiel promised meaningfully, "I am serious, Dean. I will not tolerate either."

Dean narrowed his eyes and pointed out harshly, "You know for someone who was all about me spilling my guts, I noticed that you avoided answering any of my questions."

Castiel cocked an eyebrow and reminded Dean subtly, "Because that wasn't the purpose of that last session. What question did you want me answer to? Ask away."

"Why did you mate with me?" Dean demanded immediately.

Castiel gave a thoughtful smile and told him, "I really thought that was obvious. Because I love you, Dean. I have probably since I saw you in Hell." Dean scoffed dismissively again but Castiel could see the embarrassment and regret with Dean's eyes as he looked away. Castiel wouldn't let him, though.

He grabbed Dean's chin and explained slightly, "Yes, you broke there but you continued to torture yourself more than anyone put on your rack. Their pain was yours, no matter what you want to believe. In spite of all that, you kept your humanity. I saw how much you loved it, and how deeply you regretted it, even in Hell. Even Alistair couldn't torture you as much as you tortured yourself. I'd never seen any soul burn brighter than yours." He leaned forward as he pulled Dean's lips toward his and he kissed his mate once again, tenderly. He parted Dean's willing lips with his tongue and leisurely tasted his mate until Dean needed air once again.

He pulled slightly and felt Dean's gasping breath against his lips. He continued softly against them, "I mated with you because I wanted to experience a mating bond with the one I loved before I died. I knew you could break it easily. You never even had to know. But I could at least have that one thing first."

"Just like you want to give me this baby, to remember you by," Dean finished unhappily. He hated to think of Castiel dying. It really messed him up every time that it had happened, or even almost happened.

"Yes," Castiel confirmed with a soft hiss, only to have Dean capture his lips this time in another soft leisurely kiss. Castiel pulled back slightly and questioned softly, "Why did you leave the plug in?"

"Dude, I think you've gotten enough answers," Dean argued instantly and thought to leave but he really couldn't with Castiel still tied so deep within him.

Castiel knowingly arched his eyebrow then wondered aloud, "Why is _that_ question such a big deal? What else do you have to hide? Why do you always have to do this? Evade all questions?"

"Look, you know I'm not the caring-sharing type," Dean snapped irritably. "If you'd wanted that, you should have gone for Sammy. He's a definite girl talk type of guy."

"I don't love Sam," Castiel growled back at Dean while he reached up and gripped the sensitive short hairs on the back of Dean's neck, making him gasp in surprise. He yanked Dean down and continued irritably, "I love _you_, you stubborn . . . asshat."

Dean arched his back slightly, driving his hips down on Castiel's. He bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering, not wanting Castiel to know all his kinks. He'd already seen what Castiel could, would, do with the knowledge. He stared his mate in the eyes, doing his best not to flinch or give anything away.

Castiel intently stared back, greatly enjoying his mate's childish attempt at dominance. He pointed out softly, "We both know who the dominant in this relationship is, Dean. And we both know you actually . . . secretly . . . love it. You love the hold I have you over you, and currently inside you. I feel your insides pulsing and trembling with pleasure-filled need."

He tightened his hold and pulled Dean's face closer to his, in spite of Dean's tightened resistance within his upper body. When Dean's lips were right next to his, he growled low in his throat and felt Dean's channel automatically tighten slightly then loosen and throb at a responding splash of Castiel's come inside it. Castiel's smug smile played on his lips as he rasped against Dean's, "You love it. Everything I do you to. You kept the plug in because you wanted my cum to stay inside you, to remember me and what we did. Didn't you?"

Dean inhaled hesitantly and let his eyelid droop slightly as he moaned huskily, "Cas. You don't know anything." He knew it was a weak argument and wondered why Castiel had sounded so certain. He stared into Castiel's gorgeous blue eyes then remembered and growled, "Hey! That's cheating. Get out of my mind, you dick."

"That's why you wanted know why I cleaned you up the other times," Castiel continued, knowing he was right.

"Shuddup, Cas!" Dean growled warningly.

"Why?" Castiel wondered curiously before adding in a way too sexy, husky voice, "I find it . . . arousing that you love my cum so much." Another long squirt shot into Dean who shuddered faintly. Castiel held him close as he continued with the same fucked out voice that Dean was so familiar with now, "It turns me on so much. Shit!" He cursed then thrusted his hips up into his mate with a sexy groan which caused Dean to press down on Castiel's hips again.

Castiel panted slightly, "You know why I stay tied to you so long? Why I fill you with so much cum that it overflows, dripping down your ass and legs?" Dean could only moan and whimper in response as more cum shot out of Castiel's cock and into his already full insides.

"It's not just because you are so freakin' hot," Castiel continued with a low growl, nipping slightly at the lips before his. "It's because you are such a greedy bitch for it, constantly milking my cock for everything it can produce."

Dean exhaled shakily and grabbed Castiel's lips with his. He swiftly parted them and plundered his mate's dirty mouth. He licked, tasted and explored his mate's mouth, loving the fact that he was currently on top for a change. He pulled back slightly when he needed some air and panted with a slight growl, "Stop the damn dirty talking or we'll never untie."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Castiel pointed out breathlessly.

Dean stared at him a moment then smiled widely and shook his head. He countered uncertainly, "You were exaggerating about that month thing, weren't you?"

"Is it a problem? You have a date or something?" Castiel asked guardedly.

Dean glared slightly after a quick eye roll. "No, but Trini's not going to wait around and we still have things to do."

"Like what?" Castiel wondered innocently while he stretched slightly. He wasn't used to being on his back like this. He arched up, holding Dean closed, then let his wings out to relieve some of his built up pressure.

Dean started to say something then stared open mouthed.

Castiel frowned slightly then insisted with concern, "What's wrong, Dean?"

"You- your wings," Dean stuttered slightly. "I- I thought it was just a shadow but . . . they really are black."

Castiel's eyes narrowed in confusion, only to fly wide open seconds later at Dean's revealing statement. "You can see them? How?"

Dean slowly reached out a hand and softly stroked Castiel's left wing. Castiel moaned slightly and more cum came out while Dean answered distantly, "Don't know. Just see them. Why are they black? Thought they would be white . . . fluffy . . . you know, Michael Landon."

Castiel's eyes rolled slightly in response to the pleasure coursing through him. He gritted out slowly, "Were."

"Were?" Dean questioned with a frown then his hand fell away when he understood. He surmised dreadfully, "Hell . . . because of me." He lowered his head and tried to withdraw but he was unable to.

Castiel frowned heavily and gripped Dean's chin to turn his face toward his. "Don't, Dean," He ordered in a voice that was tight with anger. "I chose this. I have _**NO**_ regrets on that front."

"But . . ."

"But, nothing," Castiel cut him off abruptly. "I told you already. I volunteered and have never regretted it. How could I when it gave me you? Small price to pay."

"You pay too much," Dean snapped argumentatively. "Your wings. Your status. Your . . . brothers. Your family."

"You are my family now, Dean," Castiel argued adamantly. "You, and our child."

"No, Cas . . ."

"Dean, it's my choice and I chose. End of story," Castiel finished firmly.

"No, it's not," Dean argued insistently. He raised up onto his elbows and continued, "I won't have you fight your brothers again."

"You can't stop me," Castiel replied honestly.

"It's not right, Cas," Dean continued, unable to let this go. "You've already had to do this once. Plus, they are archs. We both know you can't fight them. And we are not going with the option you used for Raphael! Not again. I can't . . . I . . . Cas."

Castiel gripped Dean's head and yanked him down for another kiss, feeling Dean's physical and mental weariness. He knew that was why Dean didn't fight him at all. They kissed for a long moment before Castiel whispered against Dean's lips, "I won't do that again, Dean. Ever. I swear to my Father." Dean sighed heavily then sagged against him.

Castiel let his mate tuck himself under Castiel's chin and listened to Dean's racing heart slow down. After a few moments, Castiel verified softly, "That's why you didn't tell me about our baby, isn't it? You knew how they would react."

Dean sighed with resignation then pointed out, "It's in the Bible, dude. What else are they going to do?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes and remembered tightly, "The dream. That's why you sent me away. To keep me out of the fight."

Dean could feel Castiel's tension and unconsciously rubbed his hands soothingly over Castiel's chest as he answered noncommittally, "It was just a dream, Cas."

"But it was your plan, wasn't it?" Castiel verified irritably.

Dean exhaled heavily and closed his eyes. "What does it matter now? You know the truth now and I know that I'm not getting away with that so . . . But Bobby and Sam never know, Cas," Dean insisted firmly as he lifted his head up to stare into Castiel's eyes. "Understood?"

"It might keep Sam from winding up in my bad graces," Castiel pointed out bluntly.

Dean sighed heavily then shook his head. He hypothesized knowingly, "He'll either follow the Bible or us. Both ways will get him killed. Besides, it's way above his pay grade." Castiel stared at him a long moment before Dean shook his head and elaborated, "They are human, Cas. They cannot take on angels over this."

"Dean, both you and Sam, and even Bobby, have taken on angels, demons, Lucifer and all kinds of other things repeatedly," Castiel argued reasonably. "The only difference is that it is over you and your baby. You don't want them dying for you when you have done it for them repeatedly. That's not exactly being fair, _**but**_, I will leave your family up to you and follow your lead on it."

"What about your brothers?" Dean pondered aloud. "Tell them?"

"No," Castiel answered quickly.

Dean nodded solemnly then asked pointedly, "Are we really going to stay here a month? Because I really don't think Trini will hold out that long."

"Probably not," Castiel agreed easily. "But chances are she will not attack anymore this week after what she just did so we do have some time. And I was . . ." Castiel trailed off uncertainly.

"You were what?" Dean wondered curiously. Castiel casted his eyes down and to the side but not before Dean got a really good mental impression. Dean smirked slightly and taunted, "What? You really think I am completely 'trained'? Oh, by the way, really don't like that word and it will not be used around anyone else."

Castiel cocked an eyebrow meaningfully at that last statement and observed dryly, "Apparently, not trained as well as you should be." Dean started to huff but Castiel placed a finger over his lips to continue, "No. You are definitely not trained but you now know the consequences to . . . specified actions you tend to take. You would do really well to remember these, especially in public, or . . . in front of your family."

Castiel paused, letting that warning sink in and watching Dean swallow uncomfortably. He cocked his head to the side and added with a wicked smile, "I'm sure that Gabriel can also let me know where to find certain toys, equipment, and . . . clubs where I can do more . . . training. Perhaps even in front of an audience."

Dean stared at his angel with an expression that combined dread and horror with curiosity and, unfortunately, regrettable arousal. Before his mind could even think of trying to comprehend that warning, Castiel continued softly, "As for the month, no. But we never really had . . . time to, uh . . . relax . . . and . . ."

"Get to know each other better?" Dean finished with a wicked smile.

"_**Much**_ better," Castiel corrected firmly with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Dean laughed, "So exactly who's corrupting who here?"

"Does it matter?" Castiel questioned blandly while he pulled his mate up for another deep, arousing kiss. He mindlessly wondered if he would ever get enough of Dean. As Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, Castiel wrapped his wings around Dean and forgot everything else.

- SPN - SPN -

Dean felt and heard his stomach grumble angrily and slowly opened his eyes to ask Castiel about food. What he saw completely caught him by surprise? He blinked down at the completely peaceful, sleeping face of his angel. He'd never known Castiel to sleep before, except for that one time during the Apocolyspe when Castiel was cut off from Heaven and . . .

"Cas!" Dean croaked out in a voice fraught with worry. "Wake up!"

Castiel's eyes flew open and he stared at Dean with concern. "What? What is it, Dean?"

"Dude, are you cut off from Heaven again?"

"No." Castiel insisted firmly. "Why . . . oh." He sighed and smiled gently. "I was resting when you started dreaming again. I wanted to see so . . ."

"You feel asleep to be in my dreams," Dean verified with a slight smile.

"Yes."

"And?" Dean questioned while Castiel cocked his head to the side curiously. Dean prodded wickedly, "Was I good?"

Castiel's smile widened while he acknowledge wryly, "You are always good but you were dreaming of the children again."

"Oh . . . and?" Dean wondered, not remembering the dream.

"They were . . . happy that we are together," Castiel answered slowly but with a hint of smugness.

"Great," Dean replied with an exasperated eye roll. "Already getting Parent Trapped and they aren't even born yet. There's something just not right about that."

Castiel smiled with amusement then heard Dean's stomach voice another complaint. He gently rolled Dean to the side and stood up, dressing with a thought. He told Dean, "I will be back with food."

He disappeared only to reappear an instant later with huge egg and bacon tacos with coffee on the side. He offered the spoils to Dean then ordered softly, "Eat."

Dean sat up in the bed and reached for the food while the bed sheets fell to his naked lap. He quickly dug in and chowed down, not realizing how totally starved he was until this moment. Castiel continued to smile as he watched his mate devour his food.

Dean became conscious of Castiel's eyes on him so he glanced up and questioned with a mouth full of food, "So what now?"

"We head back to Bobby's, I suppose," Castiel answered hesitantly.

"Why?" Dean demanded abruptly. "Seems like we should be headed away from the archangels that are about to go all Kill Bill on me. Plus, we should lead them away from Sam and Bobby."

"We still have some things to discuss," Castiel argued firmly, "I find that my brothers as well as your family tend to have good minds and will help us figure things out."

Dean could tell that Castiel wasn't going to change his mind on this so he quickly finished his meal then asked casually, "So think you could scare me up some clothes?"

"Why would I . . ." Castiel started with a very troubled expression.

Dean smirked with amusement and interrupted dismissively, "Figure of speech, Cas. But I do need clothes so . . ."

Castiel frowned slightly at his mate's amusement then informed him easily, "I like you much better like this."

"Cas," Dean started uneasily, only to pause at Castiel's very dominant expression. "No," Dean argued tightly. "Gabe's already pulled that one and not only no, but, Hell, no!"

"Did he now?" Castiel questioned vaguely. "I'm sure you did something to justify it."

"Nothing justifies that," Dean argued hotly, desperately wanting to stand up and face his mate on even ground but knowing that he couldn't do that, especially without clothes. Castiel seemed to sense what he was thinking because he stared down at Dean with a slightly mocking expression on his face. Dean huffed irritably then grumbled sarcastically under his breath while he ran a hand through his hair, "Why don't' you just dress me in pink satin panties and parade me around a damn S & M club stage? Damn it, Cas, I'm not naturally a submissive so stop treating me that way. Son of a . . ."

Castiel knelt on the bed and leaned over his mate who recoiled slightly before he stopped himself. Castiel continued into Dean's personal space, placing a hand on either side of Dean's body while he commented close enough for feel Dean's rapid breath. Castiel breathed against Dean's lips, "Maybe not but you are naturally submissive to me!" Dean closed his eyes against the knowledge in both of them of how truthful a statement that was.

Castiel arched an eyebrow as he searched Dean's eyes and verified, "Pink satin panties?" Dean flushed unconsciously while he tried to look down but Castiel's gaze kept his eyes prisoner. "Very specific, Dean. Almost like . . . you knew exactly . . . what you wanted . . . what would make you fell . . . submissive" Dean's eyes flared wide with sudden fright then he started to shake his head but Castiel's next words stopped his denial before it really started, "I feel the arousal within you, Dean. As you know, I am here to grant your every wish."

Dean gulped swiftly then started to argue, "Cas . . ." His words of denial trailed off as he felt the remembered satiny material cover and cling to his groin. His half-filled cock pressed and slid easily within its soft prison. His head fell back and he automatically clenched his ass then wiggled, enjoying the arousing feeling of the material sliding over him repeatedly. He couldn't stop the broken moan that escaped under the onslaught of pleasurable sensations.

Castiel stared in stunned amazement at the arousing change in his mate. He watched Dean contort his hips while Dean's eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He licked his lips then leaned over and whispered in Dean's ear, "I see your arousal but have you wondered what it would be like to have me suck you off in them?"

Dean panted and moaned wantonly at the visual, only to jerk slightly with his eyes wide and wild as he felt that sensation through Castiel's grace. He felt the warm wetness dampen the satiny material, making it even clingier. He felt his completely erect cock, peek its head up out of the tiny women's waistline. It pressed against the restraint, eager to be free, but at the same time begin very stimulated within the material. Dean let out a broken whimper and wiggled enticingly for his mate.

Castiel continued whispering hotly in his ear, "Tell me again how you are not my sub, Dean. How you are not the one who willingly spreads his legs wide for me. How you don't love my cock splitting you wide open. My big cock filling you so full that you feel completely empty without it. Without me. How you're not the one who mewls in pleasure as you are filled to overflowing with my cum. How you don't enjoy the feeling of my cum dripping out of you. How you didn't plug yourself up just to keep my cum in you longer. Tell me how you aren't the one carrying our child. Most of all, tell me how none of this turns you on. Tell me how you don't enjoy the mouth soaked satin clinging to your cock right now."

"Holy, freakin' shit, Cas!" Dean snarled swiftly before reaching up and capturing Castiel's lips in a deep, longing kiss. Their tongues clashed as Dean tried to drink in his mate. He was completely aroused and needed Castiel so very badly. "Now, Cas. Now!"

"No!" Castiel denied harshly as he pulled away. He continued his grace driven blow job on his mate but kept it teasing, not ready for his mate to finish yet. He had to have Dean answer. "Can you deny any of that?"

Dean stared at him a moment then felt his cock deep within the mouth of his angel and remembered his new knowledge that Castiel could easily break him again. That knowledge was greatly reinforced with the graceful blow job that he was currently receiving which was already weakening his will. Wanting to skip ahead to the good stuff, he whimpered brokenly, "No. Please, Cas. Now."

"Father, you're beautiful when you beg like that," Castiel observed with awe while he kissed Dean deeply before he pulled away. Dean whined slightly at the loss. Then he felt a very nude Castiel straddle his chest, high enough on his torso that he didn't put any pressure on their baby. Castiel leaned over and guided his fully aroused cock to paint Dean's lips with come.

Dean's eyes slid half-closed as he felt his mate mark his lips. He stared at Castiel's slender but muscular frame while he waited, having learned enough about Castiel's domination kink to know what to do at the moment. He tried to ignore the pleasurable, distracting sensations arising from his groin.

Castiel smiled with pleasure at Dean's patient submissiveness then ordered eagerly, "Open, Dean." Dean opened his watering mouth willingly, wanting to taste Castiel's 'angelic' essence. Castiel slowly glided his cock between Dean's cum-dampened, lush lips then ordered hoarsely, "Suck it."

Dean's mouth and lips quickly closed around the enormous cock and he ran his tongue down the pulsing vein on the underside of Castiel's cock. He teased it slightly with small, kittenish licks before he pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit of Castiel's cock. He moaned wantonly as Castiel's unique, delicious flavor exploded on his tongue and shot straight through to his eager cock which twitched compulsively under both pleasures it was currently experiencing. Dean mewled with need and bucked up his hips, desperate for more friction.

"Easy, baby," Castiel cajoled slightly then thrusted his hips forward, driving more of his cock into Dean's willing mouth. "You have to get me wet. Really wet. This is all we are using this time. So slick me up really good."

Dean moaned wantonly at the image and subconsciously spread his legs while more saliva filled his mouth. Castiel pulled back and thrusted again into Dean's wet, eager mouth. He sighed heavily and complained slightly, "You are so good, baby. Damn. Can't decide how many ways I want you. Too good, Dean. Way too good." Dean mewled with pleasure at the compliments and eager continued to please his mate the way his mate was pleasing him.

Too soon, Castiel pulled out of Dean's mouth, shuddering at the saliva and cum that dripped out of his mate's mouth in reaction. He quickly threw off the bed sheets and moved down in between Dean's spread legs which raised up to their knees in response. He saw the really damp, dark spot on Dean's satin panties where Dean's pre-cum had leaked out and now coated the panties and his groin area, giving it a slick shine. Dean's very erect cock was still straining against the waist band of the panties, especially at his cock tip.

Castiel reached out and gently pulled the panties up so that Dean's entire cock was covered in the satiny material. Dean whimpered in reaction but looked down from where Castiel had him pinned against the bed. Dean bit his lip slightly for control as one of Castiel's palms reached out, covered his entire cock then pressed down firmly against it. Dean moaned brokenly and threw his head back before he looked down again, unable to help himself.

Castiel gripped one of his legs and threw it over his shoulder before kneeling upright and bringing Dean's ass in the air in the process. Dean's other leg fell wide and off to the side while Castiel gingerly moved the back thong strap to the side, opening Dean's barely loosened hole to him. He knew that Dean had already been stretched from the previous activities and more wing oil would just keep them there longer.

Dean's head fell back as he felt his hole being exposed by his mate. He was waiting for the panties to be slipped off but quickly wondered if that was going to happen at all. He soon received an answer as he felt Castiel grab his hip tightly with one hand while the other lined up that massive cock with his hole. _Oh, crap, _he thought wildly. He'd really thought his angel was kidding about no oil or lube.

That massive cock impaled him with a force that left him breathless. He felt his muscles ripple at the sudden intrusion while his back arched at the pain of his sore channel being opened up abruptly again. He automatically wrapped his legs around his mate while he let out a low desperate moan then panted through the pain, only to be stunned by a new sensation.

Castiel's lower abdomen moved forcefully over Dean's satin clad cock. The satin slid soothingly over his arousal while Castiel's firm body provided friction allowing pleasure to wrap tightly around his sensitive cock. Castiel pulled back, dragging the panties with him, only to drag them back up with the next thrust.

"Holy crap!" Dean panted breathlessly, torn between slight pain and immense pleasure. He thrusted his hips up in time with Castiel sending his angel deeper inside him while maximizing the friction and contact of silk against his arousal. "Shit." He cursed unable to stop himself as he willingly impaled his ass deeply on Castiel's huge cock and worked his satin clad arousal against Castiel.

"Fuck," He cursed violently as he took quickly was overcome by the dual sensations. He felt his balls tighten as the satin caressed and rubbed against them as well. He threw back his head at Castiel's next thrust and cursed violently, feeling his cum squirt both outside and inside the now very sticky, soaked panties.

Castiel cursed moments later as Dean's channel tightened and gripped him then spasmed with the violent orgasm. He tried to pull out of Dean for another thrust but Dean's channel was too tight before it released slightly then milked Castiel for all he was worth. He pushed up even deeper inside Dean, determined to be as close as was physically possible with him.

After the last spasm released him, he relaxed against his mate then pulled out of him quickly and turned them on their sides, facing each other. He stared into Dean's soft eyes and they kissed leisurely for a long moment. They both drew a shuddering breath before Castiel stated firmly, "You are so keeping those."

He huffed out a very slight laugh but quickly stated warningly, "No body **ever** hears about this. Got it?"

"Got it,"' Castiel murmured with another soft kiss then bargained. "As long as you wear them today, all day."

Dean jerked back and stared at him with dread. "Depends. What are we doing today?" Castiel only smiled wickedly. Dean shook his head and argued, "No. Hell, no. I am not wearing these anywhere but the bedroom, Cas!"

Castiel cocked his head with an amused look before he observed fondly, "You say that like you have a choice in the matter."

Dean slapped his forehead and fell back on the pillow, commenting vaguely under his breath, "I've created a freakin' monster."

Castiel smiled widely then heard Dean's sharp inhale. He saw Dean's hand move to the baby and Castiel scooted closer then followed Dean's hand. They both felt the baby kick against Dean's stomach and smiled. Castiel looked back up into Dean's eyes and whispered solemnly, "Thank you." He kissed his mate lovingly for a long moment before he pulled back at another baby kick.

Dean's hand moved Castiel's face back up to look at his and he asked curiously, "For what?"

"Everything," Castiel breathed happily.

Dean smiled then smirked before he pointed out solemnly, "It's not going to be all roses and happily ever after. There is some serious shit coming our way. We'll be lucky if anyone comes out of this alive."

Castiel studied him a moment then acknowledged, "I know. But, this . . . this and the baby . . . it's more than I ever hoped for."

Dean smiled tenderly and admitted reluctantly, "Yeah. Me, too." Dean sighed heavily then prodded reluctantly, "We'd better get going, if we are going." Dean slowly sat up and wondered as he glanced around the room. "Did you like even include a bathroom?"

Castiel blinked and glanced at the left corner wall as a door materialized. Dean smiled slightly while he shook his head and stood up then shifted uncomfortably at the now binding panties. He reached for the waistband before Castiel cleared his throat behind him. Dean glanced back at him reluctantly. Castiel ordered teasingly, "Keep them on. You look seriously hot that way. Baby."

Dean's head fell forward and he brought a hand up then pressed fingers against the bridge of his nose before shaking his head and automatically strutting toward the bathroom. He could feel Castiel's hungry gaze on his ass as well as something slowly dripping . . . He shuddered slightly but called over his shoulder to distract his mate from lording more of his kinks against him, "Look all you want but remember the family doesn't know about this to keep the 'baby's to the bedroom and you might want to rethink them when we have our baby, _**Baby**_. No need to traumatize the kid any more than it will already will be." With that, Dean shut the bathroom door and looked forward to an amazing shower.

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	42. Chapter 42  The Reception

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

_This chapter is mainly rated for swearing and vaguely described sexual interactions._

- SPN - SPN -

**Chapter 42 – The Reception**

"Whoa! Son of a bitch," Dean exclaimed in sudden surprise when he stumbled slightly from landing off balance once again. He fell into Castiel's strong arms as the angel quickly righted his mate. He sighed heavily then ran a hand over his face while he stood upright and glanced over at Bobby's front porch in the early morning light.

"Always so anxious," Castiel teased seductively in a low voice near Dean's ear.

Dean shivered slightly before he growled irritably, "Back off, asshat. Not here, damn it." He shoved Castiel back slightly while he moved away from the tempting seductiveness of his mate. He could slightly smell Castiel's arousal and, considering what they had just finished doing, again, he could honestly say that his angel was very addicted to sex. Well, he was too so he didn't mind that so much, especially if they were a normal couple and not stuck in these constantly problematic situations.

Unfortunately they weren't a normal couple and they were in this F'd up situation so he already had a hard enough time dealing with all of this crap on his own. God knew that he hadn't had even a quarter of all the freak outs he was entitled to so far. First, over being primed and strung out like a piece of meat for an angel, having sex with said angel, then having gay sex with said angel who currently wore a male vessel then the fact that he was the bottom in the relationship then . . . Did he really need to go on? The point was that he didn't need his family's prying eyes, or more importantly, prying questions, to disrupt him anymore than he already was.

Castiel smirked with amusement and argued with smug cockiness, "No one is out here right now so we are not in public. What does it matter what we do? Also, what is going on with your landings? Is the baby fighting them?"

Dean snapped out, "We are at Bobby's, period, and it's always public, period. And, yeah. Apparently the little rugrat loves the flying part but hates landings. It tenses up at them and it throws everything off. Go figure. So not my kid."

Castiel smiled with amusement then pointed out, "Oh, it is definitely your kid, considering how stubborn it is."

"Oh, shut up, douchebag," Dean growled out. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"After you," Castiel prodded gracefully and motioned with his hand in proper gentlemanly fashion then added mockingly under his breath. "Dear."

Dean rolled his eyes as he watched Castiel's beautiful wing extend out as well. He grumbled out, "Knock it off, you dick. Not a freakin' girl. And put those away." He turned and headed towards the steps then climbed up them as Castiel responded dryly.

"You are the only one besides my brothers that can see them, which, by the way, you might not want to let them know about that."

"And why is that exactly?" Dean called over his shoulder as he reached the top step.

"Because that would tell them that you have accepted me fully as your mate and strengthen our bond in the process," Castiel replied informatively then couldn't resist adding appreciatively, "Father, you have such a nice, sweet as-"

"Castiel!" Dean barked out warningly as he spun around and glared at his mate. Castiel only stared at him innocently with his wings and hands spread out at his sides in supplication. Dean growled low in his throat before he turned back around to knock, only to let out a sharp yelp at the sharp slap against his sore ass.

"Damn it! Get off me!" Dean snarled irately, seriously torn between amused arousal and wrathful irritation. "Keep your damn feathers, fingers and all of your other appendages to yourself, Featherbrains." Castiel smirked tauntingly at him and Dean growled threateningly in response. Before he could do anything else, the front door swung open revealing a faintly amused, but obviously irritated, Sam.

"Long time, no see, Dean," Sam snarked irritably. "What? So what lie do you have ready for a trip that should have taken you twenty minutes, max, but instead took you ten hours? Did you have to go back to Frontierland to get more ash? Or were you too busy getting something else? Also, beginning with a . . ."

Dean started to answer uneasily then paused and verified with dread, "Wh-What? What did you just ask me?"

Sam rolled his eyes slightly then moved away and quickly closed the short distance toward the kitchen, commenting over his shoulder, "Bobby's working on breakfast. Did you get the ash?"

"Whoa," Gabriel observed mockingly from his spot leaning against the kitchen cabinet. "Did you just ask your brother if he got some ass? I have to say I'm impressed with blunt, straight-to-the-point Sammy."

Dean rolled his eyes and threw a glare back at Castiel again who quickly raised his eyes to meet his mate's and stared back with his normal expressionless mask. Dean stopped and swung around then demanded mentally, _**'Dude, are you checking out my ass? Again? Seriously! You are so cut off.' **_Dean felt his mate's amused cockiness as a response and huffed irritably then stalked over to the refrigerator to find something to drink.

"No answer there, Deano?" Gabriel observed mockingly then turned to his little brother and commented wryly, "Doesn't look like you succeeded in your endeavor, Cassie. Need some tips?"

Castiel started to answer but Dean quickly bit out warningly, "Back off, Gabriel, or I'm having wings . . ." Dean trailed off, only now really looking at the archangel. His mouth stopped moving with still in the very open position and his brain froze at the sight of Gabriel's massive white fluffy wings. He swallowed thickly and only vaguely remembered to close his mouth.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Dean's reaction while Sam and Bobby also turned to find out what happened to the rest of Dean's threat. Bobby asked hesitantly, "What's wrong, Dean?"

Dean swallowed again and nervously wet his lips then Castiel stepped in front of Gabriel with his majestic black wings definitely ruffled. Dean glanced up to his mate's irritated face and ran a hand over his face. He shook his head slightly then answered hoarsely, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Just tired and hungry."

Castiel frowned in response while he reminded Dean with confusion, "You just ate."

"So?" Dean snapped irritably. "I ate once in how long a time period. Ten hours? Really? Humans have to eat way more than you feed me."

"Oh, he definitely needs more training, Cassie," Gabriel insisted with amusement.

"You know what? Bite me, Gabe, and keep your damn archangel, trickster nose out of it," Dean growled out. "It's not your business."

"I doubt that Cassie will agree with that," Gabriel taunted mockingly. "And we all know who . . ."

"Gabriel," Castiel barked out firmly, knowing that Dean had reached his limit based on the angry flush blooming on Dean's face. "That's enough. This is not pertinent to our present predicament so drop it. Did you get the ash out of the Impala before you stashed it?"

"Of course," Gabriel answered easily. "The shells are stored in Dumber's duffle." Castiel nodded approvingly then Gabriel prodded curiously, "Do we need to bring it back now? Or is someone still in timeout?"

Castiel shot a glance over to Dean before he answered cautiously, "Yes, I believe it is time to bring it back."

Dean slightly relaxed from tensing up at the question. He really wanted his baby back but he wasn't sure that Castiel would let him have it after his last escape attempt. He was glad that it was being brought back and fought to keep the happy smile off his face.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel confirmed uncertainly, staring meaningfully at Dean who glared back at the angel.

"Yes," Castiel answered firmly.

"Alrighty then. I'll let Balthy know. Hope you know what you're doing, Cassie," Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly then quickly disappeared with a flutter of feathers.

Dean glanced at Castiel and smiled gratefully before focusing on the food on the table. He grabbed a glass of orange juice out of the refrigerator and rubbed his hands together. Since Bobby and Sam were standing by the table, staring silently at him, he shifted uncomfortably then suggested with a great deal of snark, "Take a picture. It'll last longer. Time to eat? Or is there something else going on?"

Sam huffed irritably while Bobby rolled his eyes and nodded with the gruff order, "Sit down and have at it."

They all sat down and dug in with the exception of Castiel who stood to the side and watched Dean fondly, glad that he didn't have to hid it from Dean anymore. Dean wasn't as hungry as he normally was because Castiel had given him that snack earlier, even if they did work some of it off afterward. So he was very conscious of Sam's sullen looks and Bobby's reserved stare. After about five minutes of it, he slammed his fork down on his plate and demanded hotly, "What, damn it?"

Bobby glanced over at Sam who ignored him and exploded tightly, "How could you?"

Dean chewed the bite he had stabbed into his mouth before he swallowed and asked pointedly, "How could I what, Sam?"

"You know, it was bad enough that you waited months to tell us about being roofied by monster-demon venom then date raped via angel. Not to mention, that you got knocked up from it." Sam started angrily then huffed angrily, "Did you really mean to keep _**this **_from us, too? What happened to that whole 'no more secrets' spiel you tried to sell me after the Hell_**Luci**_nations? Guess that never counted for you, though, huh? But then you always did play by different rules than you gave me. Never could practice what you preached, could you, Dean?"

"Want to tell me what the hell you are talking about?" Dean barked out irritably.

"Surprise!" An annoyingly grating voice yelled out with excessive enthusiasm and, in a blink of an eye, white decorations littered the kitchen. Dean blinked at the three tiered, tastefully decorated, white icing wedding cake that appeared in the middle of the kitchen table. He blinked a couple of times in disbelief at the miniature figures of him and Cas, complete with his tan trench coat, on top.

"Congratulations, Brother," Lucifer crowed cheerfully as he appeared on Dean's lap facing him, causing Dean to jump back suddenly. "In-law," Lucifer continued in a lower voice before returning to his normal irritatingly loud voice, "Welcome to the fam!" Lucifer grabbed Dean's face and kissed both of Dean's cheeks.

Dean shoved his chair back abruptly then stood up, shoving Lucifer to the floor, and snarled irately, "Get the hell off me, you dick!"

"Ouch! That was rude," Lucifer pouted sulkily as he jumped up and rubbed his abused posterior. "See if I invite you to our next reunion."

Dean used both his hands to wipe off his face and shuddered with distaste. "Aw, man, gross," Dean griped weakly. "I so need another shower now."

"Know the feeling," Michael snarked nastily as he stared meaningfully at Lucifer who pouted and threatened payback.

"What the hell," Dean growled then turned to Castiel and complained hotly, "Why didn't he jump you? He's _**your**_ brother."

"He knew I'd blast him into next week," Castiel replied dryly. "In this instance, you were presumably the safer bet, being human and all."

Dean rolled his eyes and heard Lucifer comment loudly to Michael, "He so needs to be trained better."

"Like you're one to talk, douchebag," Dean snarked nastily then turned to see Sam's and Bobby's accusing eyes.

He sighed heavily and had to consciously avoid from slumping under their disappointing stare. He couldn't believe the crap that kept coming his way. It seemed that he'd just finished dealing with one problem when ten more popped up. He was so freakin' tired of all this. Hell, he was tired period. He rubbed a hand over his face and observed wearily, "I need a drink."

He heard a snap behind him and assumed that Gabriel had rejoined the party when a flask appeared in his right hand. He glanced back with an arched eyebrow but knew deep down that the drink he really wanted wasn't inside the flask. He shook his head and took a deep drink of the refreshing water. He nodded his thanks then turned back to Sam who opened his mouth to start but Dean cut him off abruptly, "What? What do you want from me, Sam?"

"How about the freakin' truth for a change?" Sam snapped irately. "How about letting me know about life altering events that might have been causing some of the damn problems . . ." Sam trailed off, completely overwhelmed. He ran his hand roughly through his shaggy hair.

Dean felt like complete crap and grimaced at the knowledge that he had caused his family, especially his little brother, this much stress. He glanced back at Castiel's solemn expression and saw that although he had Castiel's support, his mate was leaving his family up to him. He sighed heavily, unsure where to begin.

"What's going on with you, Dean?" Bobby asked with gruff concern. "You have to know that none of this is normal. Even for you."

Dean braced his hands on the back of his chair and admitted softly with a slight smile that was actually more of a grimace, "Oh, I know." He sighed and repeated in a firmer voice, "I know. Believe me. I know."

"Then why . . ." Bobby started, only to have Dean interrupted abruptly.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know," Dean snapped irritably. "It just . . ." he sighed heavily, not knowing what to say.

"Dean," Castiel started but Dean shook his head.

"Have to, Cas," Dean stated wearily, so very tired of it all, then stared at his family. "Okay, first of all, most of this crap happened so quick and . . . was so freakin' confusing that . . . you both know how I deal."

"By burying it," Bobby stated unhappily. "Really deep. Which only makes it worse for everyone in the long run."

"Whatever," Dean dismissed quickly. "The point is that I didn't deliberately . . ."

"You sure about that, Dean," Sam argued hotly. "Seems like you deliberately didn't tell us about what happened with the demon until Missouri made you."

"Like you would," Dean bit out angrily at Sam's hypocrisy. "Are you seriously telling me that you would tell me if that had happened to you? After all, you got a real good preview of it with your own eyes. But that was only about thirty minutes, tops. Not hours. It didn't show how . . . creative she got when she was bored. And she was easily bored when it was just the two of us. So can you honestly tell me that you would have willingly volunteered that information, those details, to us?"

Sam stared at him sullenly, unable to argue that point.

"That's what I thought. Just like you would have willingly volunteered to tell us that you were supernaturally impregnated somehow? We all know that for a lie, too. You would have researched it for months on your own and you know it," Dean continued harshly then almost closed his eyes when he felt the soft brush of feathers against his back. He physically felt Castiel's support and knew that he could actually lean against those wings both figuratively and literally. Castiel would hold him up either way. It's been a very long time since he could truthfully say that, much less, feel it. Talking years, here.

"Yeah, but, Dean, married? Seriously?" Sam scrambled for the high ground that his brother was so easily blowing away. "Hell, not even that. Eloping? With an angel? The one that . . ."

Dean's back immediately straightened and his grip tightened on the back of the chair. "The one that . . . what, Sam?" Dean prodded menacingly, instantly defensive of his mate. "That one saved me from Hell? The one that helped me deal with all that crap while you were . . . busy? The one that rebelled for us? Fought his own family? The one that died more than once for us? The one that did more for us than anyone else who wasn't family?"

"What, Sam? Or were you going for the one that broke your wall? And all the other things from last year? When he was completely alone the entire time while still, once again, helping us out, once again, fighting his brothers and, once again, saving the world? The very one automatically tried to make amends for all that? The one who was already sent to the box for all that as well? Like you? You who said that you felt absolved of everything because of your penance there? So how does he not receive the same from the same punishment?" He gritted out irately in Castiel's defense.

"Dean," Bobby interrupted quickly, seeing his adopted son blood pressure go through the roof and worrying for the boy's health. "Calm down. We aren't questioning Castiel's . . ." Bobby trailed off, uncertain how to finish that sentence then shook his head slightly and redirected firmly, "Just thought you would mention something as big as this."

"When would I have done that exactly?" Dean snarled, still really ticked off. "It's not like he got down on a knee and I sure as hell didn't."

"Then how . . .?" Sam started, only to see Dean's eyes close while he steeled himself as well as he could, against what was coming. "Dean?"

"I didn't know, okay?" Dean started hesitantly, not comfortable remembering that horrible time. "I . . ." His eyes were still closed but he felt the stinging, burning sensation and swallowed thickly.

"Dean," Castiel started with concern over his mate's distress.

"Don't," Dean hissed out sharply. "Just . . . a minute. 'Kay?"

"What?" Sam snapped irritably then snarled at Castiel. "What the hell . . .?"

"Back off, Sam," Dean gritted out in Castiel's defense. "It's . . . complicated, okay?"

"Complicated how?" Sam continued with his normal aggressive impatience.

Dean glared at his brother while Bobby actually looked at the other angels in the room, noticing Gabriel's and Castiel's solemn expressions.

"Oh, oh, oh," Lucifer piped up and announced proudly, "That's when they were getting their annulment, right? Remember? Right after Cassie came to stay with us?"

"Shut up, asshat," Dean snarled irritably at Lucifer without looking at the angel. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he did. He needed an outlet for his anger, frustration and pain. He never wanted to remember that time again. The memory of having Balthazar and Gabriel taking him to bars and trying to get him laid while Castiel was at his older brothers' mercies.

"It happened right before Castiel went up for his final judgment," Dean explained thickly. "I didn't even know about it until Gabriel informed of it a couple of days later."

"So the night Balthazar made you got out drinking with him," Bobby remembered sympathetically.

Dean started to answer but his voice cracked. He cleared his throat then confirmed tightly, "Yeah."

"Oh, yeah," Gabriel piped up suddenly. "How did you get out of it?"

"What does he mean, annulment?" Sam questioned finally, having given up trying to figure it out on his own.

Dean rolled his eyes slightly then glanced back at Castiel who still wore the same expression, ignoring Gabriel who stood right beside Castiel.

"Dean," Gabriel prodded seriously. "How?"

"I don't know. Okay?" Dean gritted out. "All I know is you got off my back and I went back to my life. Angel free, supposedly. End of story."

"But you didn't break it and you knew that you didn't," Gabriel pried insistently then asked with a sudden thought. "You still had the dreams, didn't you?"

"Yes. I. Did." Dean snarled irately. "So sue me. I don't give a crap. You asshats didn't deserve to know about them as far as I was concerned." Castiel ran his wings comfortingly over Dean's back, trying to calm his mate. Dean closed his eyes and lowered his head while he attempted to let Castiel sooth him somewhat. Not that he actually saw that happening this discussion but he'd been surprised before.

Castiel hypothesized softly to Gabriel, "The baby probably hid it for him since it was causing him so much stress." Gabriel's expression showed that he allowed that explanation was reasonable.

"Someone want to explain what the hell is going on to the rest of the class?" Bobby grumbled irritably.

Gabriel glanced at the couple and could tell as his brother moved up slightly and wrapped his wings around his mate that neither one of them could really give an explanation at the moment. He really didn't like the way all this was heading but he knew that getting it over with as quickly as possibly was for the best. He sighed heavily then answered clinically, "Since Dean wasn't aware of what had actually happened between the two of them, he had an out."

"What do you mean he wasn't aware?" Bobby asked, needing clarification.

Lucifer smiled widely and elaborated, "Little Cassie here Vegas'd Dean. You know, Hangover, Part three, minus all of the fun alcohol."

"And Dean didn't take it? The out? He didn't take it?" Sam verified incredulously.

"Cas," Dean called out hoarsely with a soft plea.

"Say the word, Dean," Castiel easily agreed, automatically understanding what Dean needed.

"No," Bobby argued instantly, sensing Dean's need to escape the current excessively, emotionally charge scene, then ordered, "Drop it, Sam."

"What? What the hell do you mean . . ." Sam sputtered disbelievingly.

"I said, 'Drop it!'" Bobby reinforced firmly, not wanting to lose Dean again. He wasn't sure that Dean would actually come back from this so he needed some damage control. It was really telling that Dean hadn't shut down the chick-flick yet, which meant that hormones were probably involved. Those unpredictable things were never really forgiven in these types of circumstances. "That isn't the point anymore. Now let it go for once in your damn life."

"But . . ." Sam huffed indignantly.

"Can it, boy," Bobby snapped irritably. "We don't have to know the particulars. Hell, I, for one, definitely don't want them."

"How . . ."

"Don't make me call Missouri, son," Bobby insisted hotly. Sam snapped his mouth shut and growled low in his throat but reluctantly stood down. Bobby gave a satisfied nod then looked over at Dean to see Dean staring at him with very grateful damp eyes, another very telling sign. Bobby readjusted his baseball cap uneasily before he offered gruffly, "Look, I definitely get that it was really complicated and all. I really do. And, honestly, I only need to know one thing from you. Well, maybe two."

"I'm not changing the channel," Dean commented hesitantly, still leaning over the chair. He figured he owed Bobby for making Sam stand down. Besides, he really liked Bobby and knew he owed his adopted father as much truth as he could give him.

"One, are you two planning on staying together?" Bobby questioned uneasily.

Dean nodded slightly then reinforced huskily, "Yeah. We're staying together."

"Kinda impossible not to at this point," Lucifer snarked under his breath from behind his popcorn.

"Shut up," Gabriel snapped irritably.

"What? It's not like they have a choice now," Lucifer argued firmly.

"Two," Bobby continued, easily ignoring the devil. "Are you happy?"

Dean scoffed mirthlessly and ran a hand over his face then allowed cynically, "As happy as I can be with this demon bitch out there after my . . . ass."

"Not to worry," Lucifer dismissed easily. "You have us now!"

"Oh, God, kill me now," Dean drawled out sarcastically under his breath. He felt feathers slap him slightly on the back of the head and grumbled to his mate, "Sorry, but you have to agree that wasn't encouraging, at all."

"Well, I have to say that this is the lamest reception I have ever been to," Lucifer huffed irritably from his recliner. "I thought you were supposed to be the party animal, Dean." Lucifer tsked under his breath, "How very disappointing! This is such a bust!"

"Okay. My turn," Sam declared firmly. "I have a couple of questions, too."

"Sam," Bobby cautioned, intently keeping his eyes on Dean.

Dean sighed heavily then turned to Lucifer and frowned at the massive black wings now visible to him. They weren't as awe inspiring as Gabriel's or as majestically beautiful as Castiel's but they give him slight pause. He quickly recovered and pointed out caustically, "You know you're the one who started this crap so it's your fault this isn't the 'happenin' party you were expecting."

"Dean," Sam snapped irritably at Dean's obvious avoidance.

"What, Sam?" Dean huffed wearily.

"How in the hell do you expect me to react to this? How would you if the situation was reversed?" Sam questioned carefully.

"Well, I wouldn't be trying to cut out your baby out of your stomach while you slept for one thing," Dean snapped irritably, still ticked off over that episode. "Hell, I don't know, Sam. I'm barely able to keep up with all this myself. It's not like . . ."

"It's not like what, Dean?" Sam prodded with harsh impatience. "Hell, you're not even acting like yourself anymore. You sure that this is what you really want because the old Dean wouldn't want to be some angel's bitch carrying around a monster inside of him."

"What the hell do you know about it?" Dean barked out irately, standing upright abruptly and shoving the chair under the table. He shrugged off Castiel's wings as well, standing alone as always. He knew he didn't need anyone. He never needed anyone. Ever. He made sure of that. "What the hell do you know about me? Huh? When have you ever really known me?"

"I know you," Sam dismissed adamantly. "I know you better than you know yourself."

"Bullshit!" Dean yelled loudly, not caring anymore. "You've never know shit about it. About me. If you did, you wouldn't have left me alone for weeks on end after coming back from Hell. You would have been the one pulling my Colt out of my hand while I was trying to end the memories of Hell. Permanently. You would have been the one gluing back together instead of Cas doing it all after he'd just met me. If you knew me, you would have never sent me to Lisa. Never. You would have known that it was a pipe dream that was never going to work out. You would have never shot E . . . You would have never . . . You never knew . . . even a quarter of the shit . . . after high school . . . Stanford . . . growing up . . . dropping out . . . money . . . Dad . . . Flag . . ."

He trailed off desperately, knowing he was losing it. The combination of Castiel's training, Sam's damn inquisition, dreams . . . He felt himself unraveling but quickly pulled it back in and pulled himself together. He glared and reinforced, "You don't know jack, Sammy. And, how haven't I been acting like myself? Huh? Because I'm actually doing something that _**I **_want for a change? Doing something for myself? Allowing myself to think of myself first for once in my freakin' life?"

"No! That's the damn point," Sam shouted back. "You aren't. You're being their bitch again. The old Dean would have fought all this stuff, tooth and nail, instead of 'going with the flow' like a freakin' Jim Jones follower. You're drinking their freakin' red Kool-Aid and loving it. Hell, you're asking for seconds, even. Doesn't that strike you as the least bit odd? Man, they're killing you and you're smiling the whole way to your grave. What the hell?"

Dean stared at him solemnly in spite of the slight, sad smile on his face. That was more than enough to give Sam serious pause. "Dean," he started again, only to stop hopelessly when he saw Dean's steely determined gaze.

Dean barely managed to smirk mockingly at him when he noticed the rapt attention focused on him by everyone in the room. He knew he was probably ending everything here now but Sam had once again pushed too hard, too far. Dean exhaled shakily and started sympathetically, "It's a real bitch. I know. Believe me. I do know that."

He shook his head and denied firmly, "But you can't have me this time, Sammy. Not this time."

"Dean," Sam interrupted hesitantly, "what . . .?"

"Of course, I'm dying. Really soon probably, based on my current energy level," Dean snapped slightly. "Probably djinn, or something else equally nasty. Maybe a new cross-bred. One of Mother's experiments. Who knows. Who cares. I sure as hell don't anymore."

"Dean," Castiel called out with concern but Dean put up a hand to stop him a moment while he concentrated on Sam for the time being.

"What exactly are you saying, Dean?" Bobby asked gruffly, severally worried at this unexpected turn of events.

Dean heard the God Squad in the background as Lucifer snapped a lounge chair into existence as well as a bucket of popcorn, commenting, "Ooooh, this is getting good! Very St. Elsewhere."

Dean shrugged nonchalantly then admitted thickly, "You're not real, Bobby. None of this is. Just yet another delusion in my fucked up life but you know what, I'm taking it. I'm swallowing the damn cyanide pill because this . . . this is so, so very freakin' much better than what's waiting me back home. So this time, I'm staying. Freakin', sign me up, pin the t-shirt on me and pull the freakin' plug. Matrix me. I'll even go for the Soylent Green solution at this point. Anything is better than the crapfest back home."

Dean glanced at Lucifer's spellbound expression and scoffed humorously, "Hell, even the God Squad here is better than the crap world waiting back there. I'll even take the Odd Couple any day over all the freakin' Big Mouths and their nasty black ooze that we can't kill. Yeah, they're taking over the freakin' world, everything I hold dear, and I don't care. I'm not going back there."

"You can't mean that, Dean?" Sam argued softly but full of dread.

"Oh, yeah," Dean challenged hotly. "Look into my eyes, Sammy, and tell me if I mean it or not." Sam flinched in response but Dean ignored him and continued adamantly, "I'm not trading this life for yet another apocalyptic world on the brink where you are barely sane, Sam. Bobby's a freakin' vengeful spirit after Dick . . . Guess who's going to have to gank him if I go back there because it probably won't be you. I'll have to protect you again and destroy more of myself in the process because that's who I am. Whoopty-hell-do."

He had totally ignored Lucifer once again trying to call Crowley for Bobby while he ranted more slowly as his voice cracked, "And Cas . . . Cas . . . apparently it's wasn't torturous enough for me to have to watch his slow decline over the last year then witness his exploding, black inky death in that freakin' lake. No, now he just had to come back from the dead barely. Had freakin' married to some hippie chick simply because she found him amnesic and nude roaming the woods. I mean, serious? Freakin' free love . . . then he had to become a freakin' head case vegetable to save you, Sam, so now he's locked up in a freakin' Cuckoo's Nest asylum with Meg headlining as Nurse Ratchet for all eternity probably. Or until Crowley or the Big Mouths come after him . . . freakin' Big Mouths killed Frank, too . . . killed Emma . . . killed my daughter . . . freakin' . . . what the . . .s"

"No. Hell. No! I'm not doing it again. I'm not . . ." Dean panted breathlessly as he felt hysteria rising up within him. The sheer weight of everything waiting back home completely overwhelmed him. He wasn't a fool. He knew rattling all this stuff off got him one step closer to dead or back in that F'd up world but he really couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm staying here, damn it! I have things that I really want here. And I have you both, alive and healthy. No. This one time freakin' time in my life I'm taking something for me, something that I want, really want, and you can't freakin' stop me, Sam. Now get the hell away from me and leave me the hell alone." Dean snarled angrily and turned to stalk out of the kitchen while he secretly reached up to grab his collar. He knew his baby would get him away from here, if Dean could communicate that desperate need insistently enough. His fingers scrambled to find the buckle, only to fall away limply as inky darkness completely took over his entire world.

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	43. Chapter 43  The Real World

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - SPN -

Chapter Rating – T - Mainly Swearing this chapter

- SPN - SPN -

**Chapter 43 – The Real World**

_('Why can't the real world just stop hasseling me?' – Matchbox 20)_

Tense silence filled the heavy air for a long pause before it was abruptly, harshly broken.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Lucifer exclaimed delightedly from his lounging position in his recliner. He clapped enthusiastically and added in some whistles of appreciation before calling out, "Encore! Encore! En-"

All the angels, and humans, turned to glare at him while Michael held up a hand and quickly made it into a fist. Lucifer's voice volume completely, instantly disappeared. Lucifer mouthed a few more words before he glared angrily at Michael.

"He's getting worse," Balthazar observed nonchalantly from where he lounged against the kitchen cabinet on the left side of Lucifer's recliner.

"Why didn't you tell me he was having more visions?" Gabriel barked out, demandingly at Castiel. "You know that kinda stuff never ends well, especially with these knuckleheads."

Castiel blinked then tore his gaze away from his passed out mate in his arms. He paused to stare at Gabriel before he snapped back irritably, "I did not know. I have not had any more and he has not said or done anything to indicate he was." He flew Dean over to Bobby's couch in the study while the others followed on foot.

Castiel turned at the sudden sound of a body hitting the wall then Lucifer snapping out, "That was uncalled for, Mikey. I was just appreciating the extremely moving scene. Seriously. I almost had a tear in my eye. I mean I was seriously, deeply, emotionally moved by our little snarky human."

"Too bad it wasn't geographically," Balthazar snarked under his breath.

"I mean, honestly, who knew he had such range," Lucifer continued critically for a moment before it really registered then clamped his mouth shut and glared at Balthazar.

"Hey! I'm supplying the popcorn here," Lucifer objected with high offense then turned to the others. "I mean, I have to admit. I don't particularly like the snarky, little, hairless ape but I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Even Alistair never broke him like you just did. And it was all so effortlessly for you. That was so . . . _**AWESOME!**_! You. Are. My. Hero." Lucifer blinked furiously while he held up a hand in salute then bowed his head reverently. Sam flushed deeply with self-conscious embarrassment as he swiftly followed Bobby out of the room.

"I so love that human," Lucifer sniffled to himself dramatically.

Bobby demanded gruffly as he entered his study, "Isn't making him sleep counter-productive if he keeps dreaming up this 2012 apocalyptic crap?" His eagle eyes stayed firmly fixed on Dean's slumbering face. "I think he's had enough of that. Don't you?"

"He is completely unconscious," Castiel informed him.

"Human translation. No dreams," Gabriel added sarcastically.

"Why does he keep getting these when you do not, Castiel?" Michael puzzled curiously. "None of us have received them, either. So why is it, whatever it is, all going to him?" He paused then asked cautiously, "Is it possible that he is right? This is some messed up, supernatural hallucination?"

"NO!" Castiel barked out harshly.

"Why?" Michael questioned seriously. "Simply because you don't want it to be? That's not enough, Cassie, and you know it."

"Torture me another time," Castiel growled angrily. "Not now. I have to fix this."

"How?" Gabriel demanded, completely at a loss. "Especially since we don't know what _**this**_ is."

"I don't know," Castiel gritted out with severe frustration. He sat down on the edge of the couch beside Dean and touched his forehead as he searched Dean's mind. There was absolutely nothing, just as he and Gabriel had predicted. He sighed heavily then smoothed back Dean's hair, resolving to try again later.

"Could it be the baby?" Balthazar questioned uneasily.

Castiel turned to look at him before he shook his head and answered gruffly, "The baby sends him dreams of it being older, a child, able to play at playgrounds and in baseball fields. It sends him . . . pleasant, comforting dreams. No. The others are definitely from Trinity. I assume that I don't have any more because I died in mine so that was the end of my . . . other . . . life."

"But Dean continues to live so he sees everyone else around him die or destroyed until he is Legend?" Gabriel continued thoughtfully. "Kinda makes sense when you put it that way."

"Didn't Dean say that you were back alive, though?" Balthazar pointed out.

"But the returned Cassie didn't know who he was then went insane from what Dean ranted," Michael argued in turn. "That might be why our Cassie didn't get those dreams. He wasn't the same person after his earlier death."

Michael turned to Lucifer and commented appreciatively, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear this was your doing. And I honestly would have had to applaud you on it. Talk about pure torture."

"Yeah. Me, too," Lucifer lamented slightly before perking up. "Oh, well. Can definitely add it to the program now, though."

"So where does this all leave us?" Bobby demanded with immense concern. "Is there any way to prove to him that this isn't some djinn induced nightmare?"

Sam frowned thoughtfully while he remembered aloud in a subdued voice, "When Dean was under the first time, he said that he was haunted by the image of the other humans being held captive with him. Reality kept bleeding through and haunting him. It wouldn't leave him in peace. But, at the same time, he was apparently a huge douchebag in the dream world and we weren't close at all. His attempt at killing himself was what brought everything out into the open. Stabbing himself allowed him to break free of the djinn poison."

"We could let him stab himself," Gabriel allowed reluctantly. "I mean, there's enough of us to keep him from harming himself too badly."

Castiel shook his head and countered, "Even if I agreed, and we could somehow get him to agree, the baby would stop him. But that's part of the problem. He doesn't want out this time so he'd never agree anyway."

"Do you blame him?" Bobby growled out harshly. "He's losing everyone and everything in that reality then stands to lose even more when he gets back, not to mention turning his back on everything here. He's not going to do it. And he shouldn't have to. He's done enough, damn it. He's entitled to some damn peace."

"Well, that opinion varies," Lucifer snarked nastily under his breath.

"Agreed," Michael supported firmly. "But not the point. Once again, we cannot really torture someone who's already been broken under another."

"Touché," Lucifer acknowledged regretfully.

"We could try to summon Trinity again?" Bobby suggested uneasily.

"She didn't know any more about it than we do," Castiel argued abruptly. "I find it hard to believe she would actually help us when she enjoys torturing him so much."

"How did we dismiss the possibility that we are a djinn creation again?" Balthazar queried with confusion as he looked up from his fifth drink.

"Well, first of all, most djinn creations spend all their time making their victim comfortable and happy so that they don't want to escape," Gabriel pointed out logically then stared pointedly at Sam. "Something that is definitely not happening here. Secondly, they don't stand around debating whether their reality is fake or not, much less, ways to prove that it is, or isn't."

"Oh, yes, touché," Balthazar acknowledged with a salute of his shot glass. "Excellent points, to be sure." Then he drained it in one long gulp. "But one has to wonder, considering their phenomenal Winchester luck, how he hasn't been close to death before now?"

"He has." Both Castiel and Gabriel insisted quickly.

"Has he?" Balthazar verified disbelievingly.

Castiel frowned with intent confusion and clarified, "What are you getting at, Balthazar?"

"If he has been near death, or even severely injured," Michael concluded easily, following his brother's line of reasoning, "why hasn't he snapped out of the djinn induced coma?" That gave everyone pause.

"Because he doesn't want to leave," Castiel finished with resignation. "Are you using this argument to convince us? Or convince Dean? He won't go for it."

"Of course, the whiskey soaked, self-sacrificing idiot won't," Balthazar insulted snidely. "But, if we know, we need to find the reason behind this because nothing happens to these cursed GQ models without a reason. Everything has meaning when it comes to these denim clad nightmares. So, first question, do the actual visions have anything to do with what's going on? I mean, I'm not up on human hunter lingo but what exactly are Big Mouths? And how are they taking over the world?"

Everyone looked at each other questioningly but the angels mainly stared at the humans. Bobby shrugged and admitted gruffly, "I got no clue. Never heard that before."

"Me, either," Sam added quickly.

Castiel frowned and pointed out, "He said it too easily to not have known the creatures really well. What creature has inky black . . . stuff?"

"I can research it," Bobby offered, glancing around his desk at the books already on it.

"Wait a minute," Sam interrupted with a sudden thought. "Remember when Dean mentioned this last time. The whole djinn thing. He was going to leave then but . . ."

"I bargained with him," Gabriel finished in remembrance. "He agreed to stay if I brought Cassie back." He glanced at Castiel and reminded him, "Remember when he went coma victim? He swore you'd been killed then."

"By Leviathans," Castiel remembered with dread.

"Leviathans? Oh, please, Cassie," Lucifer protested dismissively. "You know as well as the rest of us that they are all imprisoned in Purgatory. They'll never get out unless some completely insane, totally off the wall angel went around the loony bin. I mean, even I know better than that and look at how nuts I am. Not to mention, that you'd have to find a demonic counterpart who is equal off his rocker and then the two of them would have to actually have the presence of mind to team up . . . and . . . wait, am I missing something here?"

Unfortunately, the other angels involved had kept their eyes on the humans as well as Castiel and Gabriel. Castiel never had the poker face that the others did. Even so, the humans cutting their eyes toward Castiel reinforced the easy assumption.

"Oh, Cassie, no," Balthazar protested the very simple conclusion. "Really? Like stabbing me in the back wasn't enough? Of all the things to succeed in . . ."

Michael shook his head in disappointed disbelief and wondered aloud, "Father! How are you even alive? No wonder you were sent to the box."

Lucifer's eyes flew open wide at final dreadful knowledge while he verified with a mixture of disbelief and awe, "Seriously, Cassie? Wow. That took some serious kahunas. Even I am not that ballsy."

Michael had been studying Castiel and finally commented, "You do not appear any different. So where are they? Is he right? Are they out?"

"No," Gabriel answered firmly. "They were all sent back and sealed away."

"How do you know?" Michael demanded irritably. "They were so cunning and chaotic that Father had to make that special prison for them."

"I made sure," Gabriel insisted adamantly. "Besides, we definitely would have heard something about them by now, if any of them escaped."

"So, you knew all along that . . .," Michael started ominously.

"Look, I hate to break up yet another apocalyptic hissy fit. But this is not the issue right now. We can settle this later, after we figure out what our current situation is," Balthazar declared reasonably.

"How do we know this isn't related since he's having visions of the Father forsaken things?" Michael snapped out irritably.

"Because Castiel isn't dead," Gabriel pointed out logically. "Neither is Bobby and Sam is still . . . Sam."

"Can we stop going in circles here?" Bobby complained with an irritated grumble.

"Why? I love circles," Lucifer mocked smugly, always enjoying discord. "They so very . . . circular. Like merry-go-rounds . . . carousels . . . torture devices . . ." Everyone either rolled their eyes or completely ignored him.

Michael frowned then turned to Lucifer and prodded vaguely, "Remember after Death got Sam's soul? A little while after that? Remember?"

Lucifer frowned heavily then asked curiously, "What? You mean the quaky thing?"

"Yeah, the quaky thing," Michael confirmed then hypothesized, "What if it wasn't just a ripple? What if it was a complete reset?"

Lucifer pondered that a moment then shook his head and denied firmly, "No. He couldn't do that. Even if he had swallowed them all up, it still wouldn't be enough power for a reset. Besides, all of them would either overpower him or drive him completely insane. Hell, he'd probably think he was Father or something."

They both turned just in time to see Castiel blanched heavily. Lucifer's jaw dropped and he verified incredulously, "_**Seriously?"**_ He threw his hands up in the air and ranted loudly, "You know what. I give up. I freakin' give up. I mean, seriously? What the . . . I don't freakin' believe it. I simply do not believe it."

"I'm having a really hard time with it myself," Michael admitted sympathetically with an ominous glare at Castiel.

Castiel cast an embarrassed, pleading glance at Gabriel who shook off his shocked look and redirected sternly, "The point is . . . wait, wait . . . what do you mean, 'reset'?"

Lucifer shrugged and allowed reluctantly, "That would explain him, though." He waved toward Gabriel and continued in the same vein, "'Cuz I definitely killed him before everything fell apart. If only it wasn't for those denim clad, meddling do-good-ers and their crap car, too."

"That doesn't mean anything," Balthazar argued negligently. "Cassie's come back how many times now? None of those were resets. In fact, there's never been one so why exactly would there be one now? Seriously?"

"What the hell is a reset?" Sam demanded impatiently.

"It's all theoretical because, as we just said, it's never been done," Gabriel explained briskly. "It's just a theory some of us older ones had a long time ago. You know how angels can easily move through time, right? Even send certain people back to witness an event?" He waited for the humans in their company to nod then continued, "But no one, angel or human, sent back can alter any events. No Butterfly Effects, which is good because that Kutcher movie . . ."

"Only now, you think . . ." Bobby concluded hesitantly.

Gabriel grimaced then shook his head and denied, "No, it would take too much . . ."

"We couldn't do it," Michael interrupted abruptly. "Not even with the full power of three archs put together."

"How do you know?" Bobby questioned suspiciously. He saw Gabriel and Michael exchange fugitive glances before he correctly surmised, "You've tried it before."

Lucifer perked up suddenly from where he was moussing Dean's hair into a Mohawk with a pink tint. "What? When? Why?" he scrambled mentally with sudden interest. "Huh?"

Castiel turned toward him and saw his mate's hair then growled menacingly but Lucifer had already flown over to Michael.

"Mikey?" Lucifer questioned again, glancing between his oldest brothers.

"Doesn't matter," Michael dismissed tightly. "We tried it. Didn't work. Move on."

"Yeah, that's right," Gabriel sneered blackly. "Keep towing the company line, Mikey. Just like you always do."

Gabriel glared disgustingly at Michael then continued briskly, completely ignoring his older brother, "Yeah, we tried it. Thought we could change something. Make it right. Take things back to the way they were. We didn't even make a ripple. There was an idea to include the others, our younger brothers. Couple of conspiracy-secret meetings later the entire theory was complete nixed and tossed into Purgatory never to be spoken of again. Not long after, relatively, came the Fallen, then revenge of the Fallen, then Flood of the Earth, and so on. Transformers was a much better series, by the way."

"You tried to save me," Lucifer whispered in a soft, disbelieving voice. "Aw . . .You all . . .," He trailed off and fanned his face while blinking rapidly. "Oh, I'm not . . . definitely not . . . oh, such an emotional morning." He huffed dramatically then practiced his breathing techniques.

"Oh, Father," Balthazar snarked nastily. "Give it a rest, why don't you?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and grumbled sadly, "So mean. Never liked you, you know."

"Thank Father," Balthazar retorted easily, "oh, and, by the by, ditto."

"Okay," Sam stated then summarized, "so you think what? That . . . God . . . who has been absent for, like, a really long time, came back and . . . what? Delorean'd Dean Back To The _**New **_Future? So why not Dean? Why was Dean the only one who didn't get the reset?"

"Well, he does have that effect on people," Lucifer commented solemnly then saw everyone stare at him. "What? He does. I mean, come on. Honestly. Who here hasn't wanted to beat the living snark out of the mouthy little pest?"

Michael crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Castiel then hypothesized, "He's not the only one who didn't get the total reset. Maybe Castiel here should finally tell us what actually happened that first time with Trinity since it seems all things stem from there."

Castiel cast a very confused glance at Gabriel who shrugged uncertainly. Castiel turned back to Michael and admitted hesitantly, "I am uncertain as to what you are requesting of me."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and quickly clarified, "Where did Trinity catch up with you?"

"An abandoned warehouse," Castiel answered easily.

"And she already had Dean . . ." Michael continued quickly.

"Extremely subdued and highly infected," Castiel cut him off quickly.

"So she infected you then . . ." Michael prodded, leading Castiel in steps to deliver the required information.

Gabriel took over abruptly, "Crowley and I opened Purgatory, pulled everything out of Cas then locked everything up nice and tight."

"Then . . ." Michael continued to pry.

"Then? Well, then . . . Cassie and Deano there needed some serious alone time," Gabriel easily evaded.

"Which lasted how long?" Michael verified.

"How do you know she didn't come back while they were busy?" Balthazar wondered curiously.

"Why would she?" Gabriel countered.

"She didn't," Castiel asserted firmly. "I would have noticed. Dean was more under that time as well, like last time. I don't know how long she had him before I arrived but it had been . . . quite some time. He really didn't know much of what was going on. I was aware of . . . everything but did not have much control over my, uh . . . vessel. It lasted for almost four days."

"He'd been missing for five when I talked to you," Sam informed him.

"So . . . hypothetically speaking, if this was a reset, one would assume it happened at the point where Trinity became involved since Deano had no idea who she was," Gabriel concluded logically. "Which means . . ."

"Either Cassie didn't give up the souls the first time around," Michael hypothesized.

"Or he did but the Leviathans wouldn't leave," Lucifer joined in. "Without the souls . . . heck, even with the souls . . . Cassie wouldn't have been able to hold them in which would lead . . ."

"To my black, inky death," Castiel finished solemnly.

"'Fraid so, bro," Gabriel agreed sadly with a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"So, Dean's remembering the A side while living the B side but we are all B side only material," Bobby summarized quickly. "Now what?"

"We tell him so that he'd calm the hell down then deal with what this reality has to offer," Gabriel answered easily.

"Oh, you make it sound so easy," Balthazar taunted with snark. "And what exactly is all that? Trinity? Mating bonds and a possible Neph?"

"The baby is not a Neph," Castiel argued tightly, seeing all of his brothers tense under the suggestion. "I am not Fallen."

"That's so, _**so**_ hard to believe," Lucifer snarked snidely to Michael.

"No kidding," Michael agreed in total agreement then shook his head. "Look, whatever the child is or is not, can wait until after we deal with Trinity. By then, we might have more information anyway."

"So what's the deal with Trini? What are we doing? Summoning her?" Gabriel questioned curiously. "Taking her out? We talking dinner and a movie? Just drinks? Or what? Anyone? Anything?"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh," Lucifer piped up, jumping up and down in place with his hand raised in the air. "I vote dancing. I can really cut a rug."

"So seventy years ago," Balthazar snarked under his breath with the others continued the conversation, totally ignoring Lucifer and Balthazar's side discussion.

"Bust a move?"

"More like break a leg," Balthazar snarked nastily.

"Oh, I knew I liked dancing for a reason," Lucifer replied gleefully. "Oh, oh, the River Dance. No, the Chicken Dance. Talk about torture."

"Do we really want to wait for her to come back whenever she feels like it?" Sam argued with dread. "When she gets bored?"

"Why not?" Gabriel taunted mockingly. "You know you liked it, Sammy."

"Keep that kinda crap to yourselves," Bobby grouched out. "That stuff's on a need-to-know basis and I definitely don't _**ever**_ need to know. Now, I'm not one for summoning her before we find something to control her but I have to ask. What was she doing at the warehouse to begin with because it doesn't sound like Gabriel set that up and we all know that Castiel didn't so that only leaves Crowley. Maybe we should have another chat with that kilt-wearing mook."

"That's a very good point," Michael agreed.

"Hey, Mikey," Lucifer called out. "Wanna Macarena with me?"

"Actually," Sam drawled out then reminded Bobby. "She was the one who set the trap for us to begin with. It would be interesting to find out if Crowley was behind that as well."

"We'd better hope that he was," Bobby advised firmly, "because the alternative isn't too nice."

"Well, he definitely picked the right bait for the final trap, didn't he?" Gabriel commented wryly, glancing at Dean, and then added, "You do know that you'll have to put him to sleep again if you want to avoid another panic attack, unless you fix his hair. You know how much his looks mean to him, Cassie."

"He so better get over that," Lucifer advised dryly. "Carrying babies play hell on human's figures. Just look what happened to Kristie Alley. Wow. At least that's what all the women say anyway. So, new vessel? Right, Mikey?"

"Oh, definitely," Michael agreed vehemently.

"Well, we'll get the stuff set up for the summoning spell," Bobby grumbled out as he started to gather up things. He glanced at Castiel and suggested, "You might want to take him upstairs in the meantime. I'm sure that he still has sleep to catch up on. We'll call you down when we're ready." Castiel nodded solemnly then touched Dean's forehead and they both disappeared.

"So . . . uh, no party then?" Lucifer verified disappointedly. "How disappointing. Oh, well. At least there's cake."

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	44. Chapter 44  The Family

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - SPN -

Sorry for the delay but last week's episode completely bummed me out. I feel like they are ruining my two favorite characters (stars of this fic) and became very depressed. I am trying to have faith but it's getting more difficult every week. Think I'm actually going to write a letter this summer and hope TPTB pay attention for a change. – (climbs down from soapbox)

- SPN - SPN -

_**NOTICE: All above warnings apply to this chapter! Read at your own risk.**_

**Chapter 44 – The Family**

Dean's first conscious sensation caused him to shudder with pleasure as oil slick feathers ghosted over his bare skin. He felt his erection, full and heavy, resting against his rounded abdomen. A loud, drawn out, wanton moan escaped as damp warmth encased his sensitive muscle then sucked him in deeply.

"Cas!" he gasped breathlessly while his eyes slid open and he saw his mate's mouth stretched around his thick cock while his mate's wings slowly caressed him. His hands moved up and buried themselves into Castiel's silky hair as Castiel proceeded to blow his mind by way of his cock. Castiel's tongue carefully mapped out all the pulsing veins in his cock while Dean tried to keep from thrusting his cock down his angel's throat.

"So good, Cas," Dean moaned blissfully, extremely relieved that Castiel was still there. The fact that Castiel currently was giving him an awesome blowjob was a lot of icing on a very tasty cake. Castiel's tongue dived into his cock slit and lapped up all the precum coming out. Dean groaned intently with heartfelt pleasure. He couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up and into the deepest recesses of Castiel's mouth this time.

Castiel moaned deliciously in response and Dean rolled his eyes at the vibrations that resounded through him as a result. Dean barely controlled his desire, even though every bit of him wanted to ride the coming orgasmic high. He panted and thrusted his hips again, going deeper this time. He met no resistance as Castiel allowed him to thrust erratically, beyond control, into his mate's mouth.

He gasped suddenly, moments later, as he couldn't hold his arousal back anymore. He shot his heavy load down his angel's throat, moaning erotically at the feel of Castiel swallowing around his sensitive cock head. He wearily thrusted one last time to prolong the awesome pleasure coursing through him. Finally, his hands fell away limply from Castiel's hair while he panted to get his breath back.

Castiel moved up his mate's body slowly, sliding his vessel's naked flesh seductively over Dean's. His busy wings continued to tease and torment his slightly shuddering mate. He captured Dean's swollen lips and sucked on them teasingly before he tugged them open and slid his tongue inside Dean's mouth to taste him again.

Dean moaned blissfully at the teasing play and tasted himself on his mate then felt his limp, empty cock attempt to rise to the occasion. He willed his arms to reach up and respond to his mate but his post-orgasmic body was so blissed out and relieved that even thinking was an ordeal. He moaned at Castiel's arousing movements as wings, lips and hands mapped out his body in excruciatingly pleasurable detail. He resolved to lie back and enjoy the lavish attention.

In no time, Castiel had him moaning and whimpering like the needy little slut he knew he was and Castiel hadn't even gotten below his baby bump yet. In fact, he was caressing it so reverently that every kiss he placed there only amped up his already throbbing arousal. It made him feel so, so very loved and horny. He'd never felt so much in such simple actions.

He spread his legs invitingly, offering himself up wholly to his mate, and moved his hips up in an attention demanding manner. He mewled wantonly as Castiel kissed the lower part of his bump, getting closer to the target arousal zone, "Cas, please. Want you. Need you. Please."

Castiel glanced up into Dean's glazed eyes and only then did Dean see the carefully hidden anger. Castiel stared intently into his mate's eyes then demanded, "Do you, Dean? Do you want me? Need me?"

"Yes," Dean whimpered brokenly, wondering what he had done wrong now. "Yes. Please, Cas."

Castiel lifted up slowly after one last kiss to their baby and place a very familiar object in Dean's hand then ordered firmly, "Put it on, Dean."

"Why?" Dean whispered hoarsely but moved to do it, knowing by now that he couldn't change Castiel's mind once it was set on this. "What did . . ."

Castiel knelt between Dean's spread legs with his hands braced on Dean's bent knees, keeping them spread open wide. He reached behind him to his oil glands and coated his fingers then reached down between Dean's legs as Dean clamped himself into the cock ring with a sad whimper.

In the next instant, Castiel abruptly shoved two fingers into Dean's needy hole. Dean bucked and moaned wantonly then automatically his knees raised up more, opening more of himself up to his mate. Castiel pressed his fingers in deeply and immediately went for Dean's pleasure spot while he explained tightly, "You think I didn't see what you were doing, Dean? I saw. I saw you try to use our child to escape. Even after, I told you that I would be there with you. I would take you anywhere. Anytime."

Castiel hit his prostate dead on, causing Dean to buck back onto Castiel's hand and drive his hips down to impale himself on his mate's hand. All the while, Dean panted breathlessly, "Sorry. Shit. Sorry. Damn it. Cas. Sorry. Didn't . . . fuck . . . didn't . . ."

Castiel closed his mind to his mate's begging and added another finger to work Dean open even more. He glanced away briefly then soothed Dean slightly, "Shhhh. Shhh. A little more." Castiel shoved his fingers inside his mate once more and felt Dean relax enough to open up. "There. That's it."

"Cas," Dean whimpered brokenly. "Didn't . . . mean . . . Didn't . . . think . . ."

"I know, Dean," Castiel admitted softly, "But that does not matter. I have to make sure you do think. Always. I cannot protect you otherwise." He pulled out his fingers and ignored Dean's desperate whine. He quickly oiled up the next item, knowing he didn't have much time. He positioned it at his mate's entrance and slowly inserted it.

Dean felt the tip press against him and knew it wasn't the real thing. He felt his mate slowly but firmly shove it deep inside him. He couldn't help the broken, wanton moan that leaked out the whole while he was penetrated and filled so completely. God, it felt so close, so much like the real thing. Only he could tell that it wasn't. Only he knew it wasn't going anywhere. His head fell back in frustrated defeat.

Castiel had to close his eyes and palm his own erection to avoid coming at the erotic sight and sounds of his mate. He leaned over once the entire length was firmly planted deep inside his mate and secured firmly into Dean's hole. He kissed his mate while he felt Dean pressed down against the solid, lifelike plug inside him. He whispered into Dean's ear, "You will never forget me again. Feel that deep inside you? It was made in my image and you will wear it until you feel me deep inside you always, even when I'm not there."

"Cas," Dean started to argue but Castiel put a finger over Dean's lips. It was slick and Dean couldn't stop his tongue from tasting Castiel's oil any more then he could stop himself from rocking back on the dildo made in the shape of Castiel's own cock. "Please," he begged around the finger that slipped into his mouth and he willingly cleaned thoroughly with his tongue and mouth. He mewled around Castiel's finger when he was done, "Promise."

Castiel slowly kissed him with all the love and tenderness he felt for his human but he knew he wasn't done yet. He had to make sure his mate never left him again so he had to continue this the way he had planned. He leaned back and told his mate, "Later. Right now, we are needed downstairs."

With that, Castiel leaned back and placed a soft leather jock strap over Dean's groin then ordered briskly, "Get dressed, Dean. We need to go now."

"Wh-What?" Dean wondered with dazed arousal and confusion. "What . . . shit, Cas. This is just mean."

Castiel arched an eyebrow then reached over and made Dean sit up, pressing the dildo even further into his mate. Dean groaned and clenched his ass around the pleasure giving tool inside him before he remembered once again that this activity wasn't going anywhere. He tried to stop a second clench and barely managed it. Then he realized that Castiel had feed him some of his wing oil, an aphrodisiac, and, man, he was so screwed.

Dean glared at Castiel and demanded irately, "What the hell are we needed for . . ."

"They have summoned Crowley," Castiel explained quickly, tossing Dean his clothes while Castiel's clothes materialized instantly on the angel's body.

Dean swiftly threw on his t-shirt and boxers. He was working on his jeans while he asked impatiently, "Why? Why summon that toad again?"

"To find out what he knows about Trinity," Castiel answered easily while he blinked Dean's socks and shoes on then turned to leave, only to be brought up short.

"Oh, hell, no," Dean exclaimed with dread. "Please tell me you are joking."

"No. Why?"

"If they start looking for her, she'll . . . damn it," Dean cursed irritably then tried to fix his jeans again, only to frown, then remember. He pulled out the charm Gabriel had given him and tossed it over his neck. Finally, he tried his jeans once more but they weren't even close to closing around his abdomen. He puzzled over that while Castiel asked his question.

"What's the problem this time, Dean?" Castiel demanded irritably.

"Jeans don't fit," Dean commented with extreme confusion. After all, they had fit well enough earlier. He knew he didn't grow that much over . . . wait, how long had he been asleep?

"Oh. Apologies," Castiel related then motioned with his hand and Dean felt his jeans close, secure and fit like normal, except for the groin which had enough room to not show his very evident hard on.

Only they weren't normal. He knew they weren't. He opened his mouth to ask a question but had to try it a couple of times before it finally escaped hoarsely, "Um, how – how long have you been doing that?"

"A couple of weeks," Castiel admitted dismissively before he redirected firmly, "What is the problem with looking for her?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair, determined not to mess it up by pulling it all out but it was a tough sell. He had just barely come to terms with the fact that he was indeed . . . God, it was still hard to say . . . pregnant. Now, his jeans . . . a couple of weeks . . .

'_**Holy shit,'**_ Dean exclaimed in his head as he jumped in surprise when he felt the electricity and dildo vibrate deep inside him. His eyes flew wide with disbelief and stared at Castiel in sudden shock. Once again, he cursed his luck on finding such a huge dominant kink angel.

"I asked a question, Dean," Castiel reiterated firmly.

"How about every time we look for her, she finds us first," Dean snapped out irately. "How about she wants our child as payment for the hook up we asked for? How about it just isn't happening? Now are you through with this stupid punishment kink or are you trying to ruin what we have with this over-the-top dominance crap?"

"I am trying to keep you safe, Dean," Castiel snapped out irritably. "Only you are trying to thwart me at every turn. I will be through with this when you finally realize that I will always be with you, no matter what happens."

Dean exhaled harshly then turned and stormed out of the room, stating, "I might not be able to stop you but I sure as Hell can stop a damn crossroads demon, no matter how much he upgraded."

"Dean," Castiel questioned as he followed close behind his mate. "What's the harm in finding out what he knows?"

"I'm not going to debate this with you," Dean warned tightly as he rounded the upstairs banister and headed down the stairs.

"Dean."

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean snarled irately from outside the study, in the vicinity of the stairs. His voice was loud enough to cover the sound of him stomping down the stairs. "It's not happening. I don't give a crap about the rest of it."

- SPN - SPN -

"Oh, come on," Crowley growled out in loud complaint as he appeared in the devil's trap in response to his summons. "I do have things to do, you know. Important things. Like everything else that doesn't have anything to do with you backwoods hillbillies." Crowley glared at Sam and Bobby before cutting his eyes to the angels in the room.

He sneered mockingly, "Besides, you have a whole God Squad at your service. What could you possibly want with little ol' me?"

"Information," Sam growled out bitingly. "Like how you set up Dean to begin with."

"Why . . . I never!" Crowley verified with ill-disguised fake innocence. "Moi?"

"Had to be you," Bobby countered gruffly. "There was no one else there besides Trinity."

"Trinity?" Crowley repeated with confused disbelief. "Never had the pleasure."

"The so-called demon that you couldn't control," Michael reminded him shortly.

"Oh, that," Crowley commented dismissively then paused thoughtfully. He frowned and cocked his head to the side then shot a confused glance up to the ceiling before he continued vaguely, "Good to know. I guess. But wasn't she . . . like disassembled . . . slaughtered . . . you know, utterly destroyed, like eons ago?"

"Apparently not," Michael bit back irritably.

"Just goes to show that _**all**_ news reporting is biased and faulty. Father knows how suspect Dateline's reporting is. Our stuff barely managed a mention," Lucifer huffed out irritably then instructed primly. "History is recorded by the victors and dictators, you know."

"So what do you know about her?" Sam demanded forcefully, ignoring Lucifer's now very familar off track commentary.

"Not much," Crowley answered honestly, seeing no reason to lie about this.

"Oh, really?" Sam commented with obvious disbelief. "Why don't I believe that?"

"Look, Moose," Crowley snapped, only to have Gabriel cut him off.

"How did you know where Cas was going to be?" Gabriel asked abruptly. "I never questioned that because . . . well, just because. But you told me you knew exactly where he was going to be which meant you knew how to get him to the right place at the right time."

"I know things," Crowley replied vaguely with a nonchalant shrug.

"That's right," Sam observed dryly, pulling out the demon knife. "Play the savvy, secretive King of Hell. After all, I've been looking for something to . . . practice some anger management on."

Crowley eyed the taller Winchester warily, well aware of Sam's temper-related issues, then amended slightly, "Fine. Since you asked so . . . nicely. Asmo approached me, okay? Told me he had a secret surprise. Said that he knew something very special, very powerful, was about to happen, regarding my old partner-in-arms turned trench coated clad Benedict Arnold. Told me that I would definitely enjoy the show, in more ways than one, if I was so interested. How could I resist such an offer? Who would? Like I said. I know things. Considering you approached me soon after . . . well, I definitely wasn't missing out on that particular event."

"So, you honestly didn't know that Dean was there?" Bobby verified harshly.

"Not a clue, love," Crowley admitted honestly. "But, good ol' Asmo was definitely right. It was . . . quite a scene. Mind-searing, in fact. One for the record books even. YouTube viewers thank her very, very much while their techies curse their repeatedly downed site."

Crowley frowned slightly again and glanced up toward the ceiling once more before observing with an enormous smirk, "My. My. My. Someone's been a very, very bad boy from what I hear. Definitely being severely punished . . . Surprised no one has put a stop to it yet but then . . ." His eyes surveyed the room and spotted the white decorations hanging in the kitchen.

He smiled widely and snarked, "Aw, is someone getting punished? During his own party, even? Wow. Must have been a seriously bad boy . . . toy. Did he finger his angel cake's icing by chance?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Crowley trailed off on a tangent and asked, "Did . . . did my girl lose my invite? Again? Wow. Young kids . . . Hired help these days. I so have to fire her. Literally But I must gracefully decline if Mr. Macho Narcissist with overwhelming daddy issues invited me."

"He didn't," Sam stated adamantly. "And, you aren't. Invited, that is."

"Oh, well," Crowley responded with wide eyes and raised eyebrows then smiled wickedly, "In that case, wild horses couldn't drag me away and so on. Pray continue. I'm all ears. Here to help, and all that."

"Wait. What?" Sam stammered slightly. "Punished? What? Who's . . ."

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean snarled irately from outside the study, in the vicinity of the stairs. His voice was loud enough to cover the sound of him stomping down the stairs. "It's not happening. I don't give a crap about the rest of it."

"Dean," Castiel started but Dean ignored him as Dean drew up shortly at the sight of Crowley in the study.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dean bit out harshly, completely out of patience with . . . well, every freakin' thing.

"Well, well, well. If it's not the lovely mother . . . oh, um, father-to-be," Crowley crowed mockingly then he frowned slightly. "About to hit the maternity section, are we? Guess you're going to have to forego those skin tight jeans that show off that 'sweet' ass you're so proud of. Guess that's about to disappear as well come to think of it. About to go wide load, are we?"

Dean glared menacingly and taunted, "At least I have something to show off and I didn't have to make a freakin' demon deal for it, douchebag. Now crawl your demon ass out of here and back under whatever toadstool you oozed out from."

"Would but . . ." Crowley trailed off as he slowly looked down toward the devil's trap he was currently trapped in.

"Screw that," Dean muttered darkly while he scuffed out part of the circle.

"Hey! Wait!" Sam argued heatedly then huffed irritably at Dean totally ignoring him, "I wasn't done yet."

Crowley swiftly materialized a chair and some of his favorite scotch, 'Craig, aged thirty years, at least'. He sat down as he took a long sip and offered generously, "Oh, please, Sam, continue. After all, we can't celebrate the newlyweds' . . . wedded . . . bliss? (Is it?) until this situation is resolved."

"What the . . ." Dean exclaimed with affronted outrage, only to trail off disconcertedly. "You aren't invited! Besides, we're not . . . there's no celebrat- . . . I mean, we're not . . . going to . . . there's just . . . not . . . oh . . . son of a . . . hell . . ." Dean trailed off with a low, throaty growl. His face grew so brightly flushed that he caused some worry to the others in the room, mainly Sam and Bobby.

"Dean?" Bobby questioned with a great deal of worry. He saw Dean closed his eyes and shudder slightly. "You'd better have a seat, son. Looks like you're about to stroke out, or have a heart attack."

"Well, he's definitely having an attack," Balthazar observed dryly.

"What did he do?" Lucifer leaned over and prodded Gabriel quietly.

Gabriel shook his head and allowed uncomfortably, "All I saw was his Grace headed to a place that should never have his Grace. Or, at least, not in public. Especially not in front of me. Ever."

"Judging by the boy toy's reaction, I have to agree with Gabe," Michael added with amused disgust.

Lucifer pursed his lips thoughtfully and commented, "So is it a reward or punishment?" They all shrugged noncommittally. "Well, he's not objecting too much to it so what? 40-60 torture?"

"Is it torture if it is something that he quite willingly signed up for?" Balthazar replied cynically.

Dean clenched his teeth, steadfastly ignoring the others in the room. He couldn't believe that Castiel just did that. In front of people, no less. In front of Sam. Bobby. He glared at his mate while he desperately attempted to stop the chain reaction going on within his body.

At the first feel of those satiny panties back encasing his sensitive groin, he automatically clenched up in reaction, tightening his channel around the plug Castiel had left inside him as a 'pointed' reminder, and punishment. That reaction only caused his already engorged cock to throb and pulse even more within its ringed prison, starting the whole cycle again. His furrowed brow broke out in another sweat as he slowly parted his lips to breathe through his unfulfilled arousal before he completely embarrassed himself.

He glared into his mate's eyes and demanded irately, very thankful he didn't have to actually speak at the moment, '_**What the hell, Cas?'**_ He honestly didn't think he could talk at the moment. It was all he could do to keep the needy, desperate moan deep inside his throat.

_**'Your blood pressure was climbing too high. It wasn't good for you or the baby. I needed to distract you,'**_ Castiel answered simply.

Dean blinked at him with disbelief then finally challenged harshly, not believing that excuse for a moment, _**'And how exactly is my blood pressure now?'**_

Castiel cocked his head slightly as he assessed his mate once again then answered with slight smugness and a hint of cockiness, _**'Better.'**_

Dean's eyes widened with disbelief then he saw mischief sparkle in Castiel's eyes so he quickly turned away, not wanting to give Castiel any more of an advantage than he already had by maintaining their psychic link. Dean closed his eyes briefly with his head down and took a deep, steadying breath. He opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him. He nervously cleared his throat and drawled out slowly with a hint of uneasiness, "Wha- what's everyone looking at me for?"

"Just trying to figure it out, Deano," Lucifer piped up readily.

Bobby ignored him and questioned intently, "Are you alright, Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm . . . fine," Dean dismissed quickly with an embarrassed flush then jumped slightly at the touch of Castiel's wing on his marked shoulder.

'_**Yes, you are,'**_ Castiel's voice purred in confirmation with seductive certainty throughout his mind.

Dean shivered from delicious arousal and quickly shook Castiel's wing off him for the sake of what was left of his sanity then asked against his better judgment, simply because he didn't have the brain power to think up anything else, "Trying to figure what out?" He would always blame Castiel, endorphins and hormones for that lapse ever after.

"Whether you're going to simply pass out or give us another 'Deana Erotica'," Lucifer explained wickedly with blatant teasing and eyebrow wiggling. "Oh, oh, oh, I vote for the latter," he announced energetically with his hand raised high in the air.

Dean was positive that one, that a face palm wouldn't even begin to do justice to this massive clusterfu- and, two, that the irritating devil was about to start jumping up and down any minute so he quickly turned away, wiping a hand down his face and really trying to calm down his deeply red face. He closed his eyes a moment and felt a slow, feathery caress against his sensitive parts. He snapped his eyes over to Castiel and glared with the harsh thought, _**'I hate you so much right now!'**_

Castiel arched his eyebrow and Dean felt the deep throated growl that sounded in his mind as Castiel let him feel his mate's pleasure flow through him. Dean quickly averted his eyes. Castiel's new torture kink was going to be the death of him as he felt the spasms coursing through him again and mentally repeated the process of shutting them down. All the while, it took all the discipline he had left not to whine and pant like the needy, desperate bitch Castiel once again proved that he was. He growled out with a hint of desperation, _**'So not helping, angel!'**_

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam snapped during the uneasy silence, once Sam realized that Dean wasn't going to say anything. "Why . . ."

Dean spun around and snapped back, glad to have an outlet for some of his built up . . . frustration, "Why? Why, Sam? Because that's what I want. I've told you before that I don't want to find the bitch again and guess what, looking for her makes her come after me. I. Don't. Want. That. Okay? Are we clear?"

"But, Dean . . ."

"No, Sam! Just no," Dean insisted adamantly. "Besides, this asshat doesn't know squat. He's just the Go-To to get to us." Dean motioned to him and Castiel.

"Well, I nev-," Crowley started to protest with affront.

"What do you mean, boy?" Bobby demanded assertively, both to distract the brothers from another fight and to find out what exactly Dean knew about all this. "If you're hiding more stuff from me, so help me . . . I'll definitely turn you over my knee, no matter how big you are."

Dean closed his eyes tightly at that remembered torture session which the threat sparked off. He felt his body spasm again in response to the equally memorable ending of that particular session. He sucked in air through his teeth with an unintentional soft whistle.

"Wow, Robert," Crowley commented with some awe. "I've never seen you so . . ."

"Cut that crap out right the hell now!" Dean bit out tightly at Crowley, unable to handle that, even in teasing, at the moment, and then demanded, "Sammy. Knife."

He held out his hand but Sam shook his head and argued, "Answer the question first, Dean."

"What question?" Dean growled irritably, having a very hard time staying focused on anything but the ending of this prolonged punishment. Stupid freakin' kinky angel . . .

"Dean," Castiel warned with ominous intent behind him then ordered firmly, "Calm yourself."

Dean glared slightly at nothing then took a shaky deep breath and attempted to do as Castiel 'asked' to avoid more . . . He honestly didn't think he could take anymore. His hot skin was already so sensitive that he thought it was going to burst open. He felt the plug shift slightly within him and knew what his mate was doing. Freakin' angel was going to drive him insane before this interrogation was over.

"Dean," Bobby called out softly with concern.

Dean drew in a deep breath then explained swiftly, wanting to be with Castiel as soon as possible, "Look, king of the douchebags here didn't know squat or he would have lorded it over us long ago. Bragged about his 'friends' in high places and crap. Plus, we are talking a creature of legend . . ."

"Who is legendary," Lucifer added wryly.

Dean continued as if no one had spoken, "who is more powerful than him. Why would she tell any of them, or us, what her plan was? After all, she doesn't really need them, especially being . . . so very powerful and all . . . wait . . ." He sensed that he was about to figure this out. Something important was right at the tip of his tongue, the edge of his brain, the . . .

"Only she told you," Michael pointed out knowingly.

Dean completely froze slightly in sudden confusion. All thoughts fled his mind in an instant. Finally, he swallowed thickly and argued hoarsely, "No, she . . . she . . . didn't . . ."

"Oh, please," Gabriel countered quickly. "That hesitation right there was more than enough, Deano."

"Not to mention, the fact that you apparently know her, oh, so well," Balthazar added intently.

"No, I don't," Dean insisted firmly. "And I didn't . . . hesitate . . . because of . . . that."

"No, of course, you didn't," Lucifer agreed supportively with an extremely wicked smile then he leaned over and whispered conspiratorially. "I heard the buzz. Or, you know, buzz . . . er." Then he winked knowingly at Dean. "And Cassie's Grace . . . keeping you warm there, Deano? Or are you more . . . hot . . ."

"Oh, gross," Sam complained with very obvious disgust as he took a huge step back, finally catching on to all the innuendos.

Dean's head fell forward in utter defeat then he turned and glared into Castiel's eyes, demanding, _**'Is this on the agenda as well? Embarrassing the crap out of me.'**_

'_**No, but it is keeping you calmer,'**_ Castiel answered smugly. _**'Not much longer. You know I will take care of you, baby. Real . . . good . . . care of you.'**_

Dean closed his eyes briefly at that comforting knowledge and the gentle ghost of wings across his cheeks. Unfortunately, Lucifer's voice abruptly broke the mood. Dean rolled his eyes before turning around with blazing hot cheeks, flushed with embarrassment.

"Oooh, it's getting good now," Lucifer commented enthusiastically around his magically manifested lollipop. "Wings are engaged. Seats everyone. Showtime!"

"Cas," Dean called out quietly without turning around.

"It's better if you face him, De- . . ."

Lucifer's voice abruptly cut off as Castiel telekinetically shoved a dirty sock into Lucifer's vessel's mouth. Duct tape quickly appeared and covered the vessel's mouth before wrapping itself around the vessel's head repeatedly. Lucifer started choking due to the lollipop lodged down his throat in the process.

"Hey." Bobby snapped irritably then ordered tightly, "Leave Dean alone, feather heads. You, too, Angel boy," he growled at Castiel. "Some things have to be answered and we need to plan. Then, and only then, you two can . . . work out . . . your . . . 'issues'. Got it?"

"'Got it'?" Castiel repeated curiously. "Got what? What is 'it'?"

Dean smiled slightly, unable to help himself. It was such a classic Castiel reaction and a huge part of what he loved about his angel that he could easily see Castiel's reaction without even turning around. Dean answered easily for his angel, "Yeah, he's got it, Bobby."

"And, boy toy there is going to get it," Crowley chuckled with wicked amusement.

Dean growled low in his throat before Michael interrupted his murderous thoughts, "Dean, what do you know about all this because we all really need to be on the same page, if we are in this together?"

"How are we in this together when you and your little bro turned twisted sister there want me and Cas strung up ten ways 'til Sunday?" Dean bit back with sarcastic disbelief.

Michael smiled widely with a hard glint in his eyes before he admitted easily, "Oh, we'll still get that. Later. Right now, though, we have to figure out what is going on so that we can move on . . . to the more . . . fun . . . stuff."

Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation but Sam took off and questioned, "What has she said to you, Dean?"

"I don't know," Dean automatically protested.

"Dean, you spent hours with her that first time," Sam argued with grim determination.

"Which I don't remember at all," Dean objected strenuously, blacking out all the vague, disturbing images of his torture. He wasn't lying. He remembered images and the feel of what was done to him, in part, but absolutely no talking. No information that would possibly be pertinent to anyone. "Not at damn thing from the time we went to her place on that hunt until I woke up with Cas days later, when you called the first time."

"But you still know more about her? How?" Balthazar insisted adamantly.

Gabriel stared thoughtfully at Dean then remembered and prodded slowly, "You said that she bit you before the summoning. When before? Like, right before?"

Everyone stared at him, gauging his reaction he knew. Even so, he couldn't help his self-conscious flinch. Sam demanded irately, "When, Dean?"

Dean glared at him and huffed out irritably, "Right before. She froze the freakin' room. Everyone. And, I mean, every freakin' one. Even the archs were immobilized."

"I knew I felt something," Gabriel hissed out irately. "What did she want?"

Dean fought his instinct to glance at Castiel as he answered shortly, "To know why we were summoning her. She didn't have to respond to it if she didn't want to."

"Then why did she?" Michael questioned abruptly, not, at all, comfortable with where this was headed.

"For fun," Dean replied tightly before adding sarcastically. "Thought you were so much smarter than us hairless apes. How did you not figure that out?"

"There's more," Gabriel observed thoughtfully. "A lot more. So, Deano, what deal have you made this time?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at him and evaded firmly, "What the hell are you talking about? What deal?"

"She had you," Gabriel pointed out harshly. "And Cassie. She apparently can do anything she wants so why not just take you both then and there? Why draw it out?"

"To prove that she can do it whenever she wants, no matter who is present," Castiel answered easily for Dean. "After all, she stopped us all easily enough." The other angels glared at Castiel who stared back unaffected because everyone knew he was right.

"Okay," Michael drawled out but prodded relentlessly, "So why draw it out? She has to be waiting on something. For some . . ." He trailed off staring at Dean, specifically Dean's baby bump. "She wants the baby."

"What? No!" Dean startled slightly then denied firmly. "No. No one's touching my baby. It's mine! What the hell . . . Go have your own God- . . ." he trailed off, remembering the company he was in, and quickly corrected, "Have your own freakin' rugrat?"

"What?" Michael asked in confusion at the stuttered gibberish Dean was spouting then turned to look at Lucifer and Balthazar to see if they had followed what had just happened.

"Dean," Castiel called out and moved in front of his mate who was running a hand over his face and hair. He cocked his head and questioned softly, "Are you okay?"

Dean stared into his mate's eyes and hissed out mentally, _**'Too close. They are too freakin' . . .' **_He felt the hysterical need to laugh mindlessly. In a panic, he insisted quickly, _**'We need to leave. Now!'**_

"Yatzee," Sam observed dully with dread.

"Yeah," Bobby agreed wryly. "I'd say that was a direct hit."

"Aw, I think you sank his battleship," Lucifer observed sadly but with wry humor. "Way to go, Mikey! Fist bump! Come on. You know you want to . . ." Lucifer held out his fist and Michael eyed it for a long moment before he let out a resigned sigh and reluctantly followed along with Lucifer's request. He then turned away to hide a slight smile which Gabriel arched an eyebrow at before also checking on the main couple in the room.

Meanwhile, Lucifer rose up a leg and bent over slightly pulling a fist back then mouthing a shouted, _**'Yes!'**_

Castiel sent soothing feelings through their bond and ordered firmly, _**'Calm down, Dean. Breathe. Slowly. We'll figure this out.'**_

'_**Tired, Cas,'**_ Dean finally admitted with great reluctance.

'_**Soon,'**_ Castiel promised intently then turned to see what else was going on.

"So, she's after the baby, why?" Sam picked up the conversation, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Nephs are powerful," Balthazar pointed out meaningfully. "Raise one and you have a powerful weapon against, well, almost everything. Only thing that is definitely more powerful is an anti-christ."

"My baby isn't . . .," Dean started then felt Castiel's wing on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw Castiel shake his head slightly. He frowned in response but followed Castiel's lead since it was his brothers.

"Dean," Gabriel instructed patiently, "You have been impregnated by an angel while both of you were infected by a cross-bred monster from way before our time. Not only that but you are also a human male who should have miscarried from it by now, except you aren't, so exactly how are you keeping it in a body that was never built for that?"

"And you only _**thought**_ you were growing female parts," Lucifer taunted knowingly with a weak flip of his wrist.

Gabriel continued as if his brother had never spoken, "We've all seen the baby's power. It's even teleported you, more than once. Now are you really going to stand there and tell us that your baby is perfectly normal? Seriously?"

"No," Dean argued lamely. "Not normal. But it is mine," he asserted staunchly. "Any of you asshats got a problem with that?" Dean challenged forcefully, staring at each member of the group in turn. When he got to Sam, he reinforced firmly, "That goes for you, too, Sammy. Problem?"

"And if we do?" Balthazar challenged casually in return. "What then?"

Dean shot his eyes over to Balthazar and returned firmly with a nonchalant shrug, "I'll leave."

"We'll leave," Castiel corrected harshly with a slight glare at his mate who was ignoring him. So Castiel reinforced his displeasure with another hard shove against Dean's butt plug and wrapped his wings around his mate. With his wings circling Dean's body in such a manner, it was harder for his brothers to see exactly where Castiel stroked and caressed Dean through his clothes then centered his attention over his mate's soft, satin clad groin.

Dean jumped slightly then swore under his breath which trailed off to a weak whimper that was almost a mewl, "Son of a . . . shit!" He leaned forward and braced himself against the side of Bobby's desk. His head hung limply while he breathed to control his suddenly raging body. He'd been able to ignore it while his mind was distracted but Castiel's irritation at him brought it all back to the surface.

"Ooooh," Lucifer exclaimed slowly as he finally understood. "It's a training technique. Wow. Hey, Mikey . . ."

"Don't even think about it," Michael cautioned quickly. "We don't have that kind of relationship and you know it." Lucifer pouted heavily at him and Michael rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"So the question is," Balthazar redirected abruptly, "what to do about the baby?"

Dean's head shot up and he growled in time with his mate. Castiel's wings flared out aggressively at the implied threat to his child. Castiel reached out and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, fully prepared to take his family far away from danger, any danger.

"Cassie!" Gabriel snapped out imperatively. "Stop." He barely got it out before Castiel flew off with his family. He saw Castiel's wings rippling with agitation and knew he didn't have much time. He also saw Dean's hand reach up and hold Castiel's hand tightly to his shoulder. They were both ready to bolt and he honestly couldn't blame them.

Gabriel swiftly flew in between the couple and the rest of the room, showing everyone where he stood, both literally and figuratively. He demanded quietly, "What exactly are you implying, Balthazar?"

"I'm simply implying that we have to figure out what to do with the, uh, what did he call it? Uh, rugrat?" Balthazar replied seriously. "Horrible name, by the way. I mean, we all know what was done historically and we know this creature wants it. So what are _**we**_ going to do about it?"

"Kill the angel spawn, obvious," Michael responded dryly. Castiel's wings rustled loudly but Gabriel motioned for Castiel to hold back once again. Castiel kept his eyes on his older brothers as he waited impatiently.

Lucifer quickly piped up with his completely unsolicited critique, "Oh, come on, Mikey. At least, make it sound halfway believable. That had absolutely no conviction in it whatsoever."

"What are you saying, Mikey?" Balthazar questioned curiously.

"What do you want us to do? Seriously? You tried to stab it with an angel sword and the sword didn't even dent its 'force field'. Sam tried to stab it with their 'demon' knife and, once again, 'baby bump' won. I know our history but we have never encountered this and you know it," Michael rattled off with exasperation.

"Obviously," Balthazar readily agreed.

Everyone stared at each other while the bemused couple and humans looked on in confusion. Finally, Lucifer huffed out irritably, "Wait. What do you mean we're not going to kill the rugrat? Oh, how disappointing." He paused for a moment then called out excitedly, "Ooooh, ooh, I get to name it!"

"In your dreams, asshat," Dean snarled defensively, wondering what the hell was going on. He felt like he missed something very important and he honestly wasn't real sure that he was comfortable with whatever that was. He turned to Gabriel and demanded tautly, "What the hell just happened here?"

Gabriel turned to face him with a huge smirk on his face before he explained smugly, "You, and the baby, have just been accepted into the family. Congrats."

Dean stared at him with wide, completely uncomprehending eyes and stammered slightly, "Wha-Wa-Wh-What?"

Gabriel laughed right into his face while Castiel explained patiently, "There is no easy way to get to our baby plus no angel really wants to reenact that part of our history. Considering the differences involved in our baby's conception and the fact that truthfully no one here is completely positive what the child's heritage is, they are willing to wait and see what happens after the baby is born."

"In the meantime," Balthazar continued, "we will all watch out for Trinity because she isn't getting our nephew. After all, we don't get to say that too often."

Dean's eyes widened in shock but still managed to plaster a fake, pleased smile on his face and commented as graciously as he could, "Oh, joy. Great. Awesome. More the merrier."

Dean flinched and jumped in surprise as Lucifer tooted a party blow horn right in his left ear and yelled cheerfully, "Here comes the bride."

"Ah . . . and there it is," Crowley crowed gleefully. "That's the money shot! The expression that makes the whole wait so completely worthwhile."

White rice rained down on Dean's head and Lucifer sang loudly in his ear while he turned to glare at Castiel with his left eye twitching spasmodically.

"Oh, Cassie, can I shove the cake into Dean's face? Please? Please? Please?" Lucifer pleaded with excessive enthusiasm.

In the background, Crowley directed with wry amusement, "And . . . scene."

- SPN - SPN -

_**What do you think? Believable? Or highly suspicious and suspect? Everyone believe they are one big family? **_

_**(Uh, oh, just had a vision of Lucifer singing, 'We are family' by the Pointer sisters - Face palm). I so need sleep now but am afraid to close my eyes after that.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	45. Chapter 45  The Relief

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - SPN -

**Chapter 45 – The Relief**

"If you don't back away from me right now, I _will_ stab you and I _do_ have an archangel blade," Dean warned Lucifer tautly through clenched teeth.

Lucifer smirked at him mockingly then told Castiel, all the while staring Dean in the eye, "Let me know, Cassie. Considering how much _I_ want to mess up his pretty boy face, especially with all the white stuff, I can well imagine . . ."

"Lucifer, leave now," Castiel commanded menacingly.

"Fine, but don't you two go disappearing on us again," Lucifer cautioned conspiratorially. "We do have a party to do after all." He turned and flounced away, calling out energetically, "Anyone up for karaoke? Let's get this party started!" Several groans filled the room.

Dean growled at Castiel, "Seriously, Cas? Odd Couple with the not-so-Beautiful Minds is supposed to protect us now? Really?"

"I do not trust them, either, Dean." Castiel admitted easily then rebutted, "But what option do we really have? Isn't this a better way to keep an eye on them?" Dean rolled his eyes then closed them and groaned when he heard Lucifer's annoying voice again.

"We need the bride, or other life partner, and the groom slash other other life partner, front and center, in the kitchen please," Lucifer announced firmly. "Chop. Chop. Let's move it, people. "

Dean glanced at Gabriel's mocking expression and commented pointedly, "And I really thought you had to be the most annoying one."

"In your dreams, big boy," Gabriel mocked lightly then advised patiently, "Better get in there. He won't stop until you do."

Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes but stomped into the kitchen to get it over with. He really hoped that he could get through this family circus without killing someone, especially himself. He felt Castiel follow close behind him with Gabriel and the others bringing up the rear.

Dean clenched his teeth and attempted to grin and bear it as Lucifer began the party with a toast. Unfortunately, neither one of them got very far as Dean's temper got the better of him before Lucifer could even finish his introductory statement. "We are gathered here today to welcome . . ."

"Oh, shut the hell up, douchebag," Dean snapped irritably. "Everyone here knows how everyone else feels about each other so can the crap speech."

"Dean," Castiel started patiently but Dean ignored him.

"Besides," Dean continued irritably, "Anyone who knows anything about us knows we prefer chocolate and pie."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a chocolate meringue pie appeared on the table next to the cake. He advised cynically, "Just cut the cake and let the party start, Deano. Then you and Cassie can . . . resolve your private . . . issues . . . privately."

"What 'private' issues?" Dean demanded defensively.

"Seriously?" Sam snapped incredulously but quickly warned Gabriel, "Do _not_ answer that, Gabe! Don't. Need. To. Know."

"Just cut the damn cake so we can move this dog and pony show on down the road," Bobby barked out gruffly.

Dean glared at Bobby but went ahead and cut the cake as requested. He huffed irritably over the whole production but begrudgingly allowed Castiel to hold on to the knife as they both cut the cake, desperately trying to ignore the rush of heat that ran through him from that very familiar warm hand touching his. Dean flinched in surprise at the sudden camera flash.

"Okay, now you two love birds need to feed eat other a piece. Show us the love. Remember this is a once in a lifetime moment, especially for you, Deano, since yours is, oh, so very short. We're making memories here, people," Lucifer directed professionally, having materialized a high end camera. With the strap around his neck, he took more snapshots of the couple after they cut the cake. He briefly moved the camera away from his face as he adlibbed glibly, "Oh, and feel free to smash o smear it on each other's faces. But faces only, mind you. After all, there are children present. 'Kay? Awesome."

Dean growled threateningly at the annoying Devil but Castiel gripped his hand tightly and whispered softly, "We can leave now, if you want."

Dean slowly exhaled to gather his cool. He wanted to leave badly, _**very badly**_. But he also wanted to talk to Bobby and Sam about all this crap since he hadn't really had the time to do that yet. He stared at Castiel a moment and, as their eyes met, he transferred his conflicting thoughts to his mate.

He suddenly felt a building, familiar, but very unwelcome sensation and quickly sent a command to Castiel since they were still linked. He really hoped that he got his message in before the bad bad happened. He felt his collar latch pop free as soon as the room froze and thanked Castiel, and his Father, that it had worked. He sighed heavily and wiped his right hand down his face, surreptitiously loosening the collar even more.

"Hey, baby, I'm home," she announced from behind him as her arms came up and hugged him around his abdomen. "Did you miss me? How have my two favorite babies been? Getting big I see."

Dean jerked away quickly and swung around to face her. "Back off, skank, and hands off the merchandize! You are definitely not, and never will be, an approved user."

"Aw, come on, baby. Don't be that way," she dismissed lazily. "After all, think of all the fun we had together."

Dean scoffed derogatorily, "You mean all the fun you had. I had no fun. I was the one being tortured for hours. Definitely not fun."

"Oh, you know you loved it," she snarked tauntingly then gave him a condescending look and clarified confidently, "Now just think how bad it would have been for you if you hadn't been so properly, thoroughly stretched when your 'twue wuve' showed up."

"Actually, I would have preferred it that way," Dean insisted firmly. "Don't kid yourself. You really haven't done me any favors, witch."

"Oh," she commented with disbelieving surprise, "and what about the baby you carry, Dean?"

"That was all Cas," Dean asserted firmly. "You had nothing to do with that."

"Didn't I?" She verified confidently. "Exactly who do you think gave him the knowledge to begin with, _bitch_?"

Dean mouthed the repeat of the word then shook his head and reaffirmed, "Not you. Probably those freakin' Levis. After all, they're older than dirt and know all that crap."

This time, she scoffed dismissively, "In your dreams. The Levs would have never imparted that to him under any circumstances. They hate angels and, well, every living and non-living thing. Adding a new race to be destroyed would have never crossed their minds, especially one like this. In fact, no creature would. Crossing the power of Heaven with the imagination and spirit of man? No. Why do you think the Nephs were so hunted?"

"Then why make it happen?" Dean prompted curiously.

She cocked her head to the side in a manner reminiscent of his angel and smiled softly before she allowed generously, "Found my mom's recipe book. Was curious. Of course, we made some adjustments but then that's what experimentation is all about."

"What adjustments?" Dean snapped out with instant concern.

"Nothing to concern your gorgeous, pretty boy head about," she soothed mockingly.

"How do you figure that?" Dean demanded irately. "It's my kid."

"No!" She renounced forcefully. "It's mine. My creation. I only allowed you two lovebirds to . . . mix it up for me but now I've come to claim what's mine."

"Like Hell," Dean argued adamantly. "It's my kid and you aren't getting it, bitch. Besides it's not ready yet."

"How would you know?" she countered mockingly. "How would anyone know, considering no one that you know, besides me, knows how long it takes?"

Color drained from his face at that excellent, irrefutable point. He couldn't help the hoarsely asked question that squeaked at the end, "It . . . it's . . . time?" Thankfully, no one present heard so he had complete deniability.

She smirked at him for a long, sweaty moment but finally she admitted ruefully, "No, not yet. Actually it's about as long as normal human reproduction as far as I can tell but then, we will find out soon, no? You are how many months now? Six-ish?"

Dean swallowed thickly at the reminder of the upcoming birth and swiftly moved on to the non-emotional part of the current discussion then observed arrogantly, "Well, guess you'll have to just leave here empty handed for now then. What a bitch, huh?"

She smiled widely then smirked confidently, "You wish, you pathetic ape man. No. On the contrary, I found the right recipe for something new. Lucky for you, and your . . . sweet, pre-delivery tight ass."

"And what might that be?" Dean questioned casually, trying to hide his growing concern. "Your own love connection? Chemistry dot come? Cause I got to tell you, we really don't appreciate your interest our love life."

"Aw, now, come on, Deanie," she taunted patronizingly while pitching his left cheek like the old grandmother most children hated to visit. "You know very well that you and Castiel would have never given in to all that eye-sexing if it hadn't been for me. Mr. I'm-Straight-As-An-Arrow would still be making fun of the Stick-In-The-Ass Angel instead of having said angel sticking it to you if it wasn't for me. You really should thank me, you know. A little appreciation would be nice for a change," she finished irately.

"You are threatening to take my child, you bitch," Dean snarled in kind. "How in the hell do you expect thanks for that?"

She shot her eyes over to the frozen archangels and mocked, "You really think they will help raise it? They'll kill it at the first chance they get. I, and only I, can keep it safe."

"How is taking the bun out of the oven before it's done keeping it safe?" Dean bit out irritably.

She smiled widely again and consoled easily, "Now see, that's where you're wrong, baby." She slowly ran her hand over his slightly rounded abdomen as she continued, "I'm not about to endanger this precious thing. No. I found the right recipe to shift vessels." Dean's blood turned to ice while his heart rate increased at the horrifying thought that he knew was about to become reality. She smirked in response to his body's tells, "That's right, honey. Baby's moving on up to the top. Its new mother's body who actually has a body built to handle it."

"NO!" Dean screamed in terror and pain as he felt the burning sensation flaming through his entire abdomen. He felt the telekinetic pull against his child and growled while he mentally fought the bitch's powers and physically tried to force her hand away from his body. He hoped that action would lessen her powerful pull on his baby because it honestly felt like she was ripping his insides out of his body, which he supposed was pretty darn accurate assessment of his fucked up situation. Even so, he wasn't about to give up his baby to anyone, especially an evil monster bitch from the freakin' Mother of All monsters. It was amazing how protective he'd become of the rugrat and it wasn't even born yet.

In that single instance, he knew the poor thing was going to have hell with his overprotectiveness, no matter what its sex was. He just prayed to anyone who could hear him, and care, that it would still be with him at that time so that he could make both their lives miserable. And, if that wasn't warped, he didn't know what was but that was him. Screw anyone who didn't like it.

A sudden burst of white light exploded and he flew across the kitchen then slammed into the pantry door, breaking it and falling through it. His head flopped back in response to the force applied and hit a shelf breaking it before his injured head finally bounced off the floor. Gravity sent the precariously perched food cans from the broken shelf down toward his throbbing head. He barely had enough coherency to raise his arms up to protect his head from more blows.

"What the hell?" she shrieked with outrage from outside the pantry. "What did you do? What the hell did you do?"

Dean winced both from the pain in his head and her obnoxious shrieking that was once again, hurting his head. His barely opened eyes peered at her blurry face through the broken door while he growled out weakly, "Oh, shut the hell up. I'm the one who went flying through the freakin' door. You have nothing to bitch about so stuff it, you greedy skank."

She reached in and grabbed him to pull him out but another burst of white light met her hand, causing her yelp in pained surprise. She snatched her hand back and glared at him, "What have you done?"

Dean panted lightly through his pain and tried to get his vision back to normal while he snarked mockingly, "Looks like you pissed off the kid already. Great going, Mommie Dearest. Better watch before it goes Mendes on your ass. Apparently it already likes me better. Go figure. Smart kid. That means that I get full custody on this one, you mother humper. Just sign the papers when you are served." She growled irately and moved forward with very obvious harmful intent.

He scooted back further into the pantry, praying that Gabriel or Castiel could free themselves since he knew he had her complete and total focus now. He knew that they, he and the kid, couldn't take much more and he really needed help. He almost passed out with relief when he heard a new voice command harshly, "Stop. Now."

They both starred at each other for a second in surprise because it wasn't a male voice. Considering the only other beings in the vicinity were definitely male, they were understandably confused. Trinity slowly turned to face the newcomer. Dean gathered his wits and body together so that he could use this to his advantage, if he had to.

"Who the hell are you?" Trinity snapped with outrage. Nothing was going to plan right now so she was understandably pissed off. Who knew collecting this one child was going to be such a pain in the ass? She totally ignored those who had warned her about Dean Winchester and his perchance for destroying all plans that involved him.

"Your mother," the white clad shining woman answered gently. She wore a white toga and had her curly blonde hair styled with golden braids. She looked exactly like one of the statues of the Greek goddesses.

Trinity stared at the woman in shock for a long moment before she shook her head and asserted adamantly, "No. My mother is dead. He killed her." She motioned toward Dean who was slowly climbing to his feet, using the non-damaged shelves to help pull his body into an upright position.

"No, child," the goddess argued firmly, "she stole you from us and made you believe that. You know as well as I that if you were truly her daughter, you wouldn't have to use other begins to create a new race. Did you never wonder why it was so hard for you to master her easiest creature?"

"But . . ." She stumbled hesitantly then shook her head and reasserted firmly. "No. You lie."

"I do not," The goddess returned affronted. "However, since you will not take my word for it, touch my hand then you will see all."

Trinity shifted uneasily. She wouldn't admit that she felt something strange for this being. She felt the power radiating off of the woman, of course. But what really bothered her was that it felt familiar. Too familiar. She glanced at the other frozen figures in the room to make sure they were still under control then back at the woman.

The woman seemed to know how she felt because she continued to smile gently then cajoled honestly, "What have you got to lose? One touch and all will be answered. Or did you never have any questions to begin with?"

She frowned heavily, not liking the fact that the woman seemed to know her so well. She glanced over at Dean who was climbing out of the pantry then motioned with her hand and his back was slammed into the nearby wall. He let out a pained moan while she ordered tautly, "Don't move."

Trinity moved forward hesitantly and barely pressed her left index finger against one of the woman's outstretched fingers. She gasped in surprise as images flooded her mind and she fell to her knees under the weight of them. She knelt with her head bowed while the woman maintained contact with her at all times.

Dean stared at Trinity with pleased shock then mentally forced his mind to refocus itself. He glanced over at Castiel but the woman called out to him, "I wouldn't do that, Dean Winchester. She really is my daughter and I don't take attacks against my family lightly."

"Neither do I," he bit out harshly.

She slightly nodded her head in acknowledgement then continued with clear warning in her tone, "She was stolen from me before . . . well, way before your race was even a thought in your angel's father's mind. In other words, _very_ long time ago."

"I thought she was destroyed," Dean countered with confusion.

"No," she answered sadly. "No, she was stolen but no entity wanted to admit that something more . . . cunning than us could manage that. We quickly figure out where she was taken but it was too late then."

"Because she was in Purgatory," Dean concluded slowly. "And there were worse things that would get out if you went in after her."

"Unfortunately, yes. And, in all honesty, we really believed her dead, destroyed, by those . . . inside."

Dean narrowed his eyes at that fact, having a hard time with both scenarios. Leaving the child in there with all those vicious monsters as well as opening it or possibly letting the Levs out for that single child. He sincerely hoped that he never needed to make that call, like ever.

"You are right, Dean," the woman intoned sincerely. "You never want to have to make that choice. But, perhaps now that you know what all is in there, you will do more to make sure something like that never happens again. You _and _your angel."

Dean narrowed his eyes and demanded hotly, "Is that what all this has been? A test? A freakin' dream? Some wacked out pagan god thing?"

She narrowed her own eyes at him and wondered patiently, "What do you think?"

"Why are you here?" He prodded firmly.

"Because I felt my daughter and came to get her," she answered easily.

"But she's been doing this crap . . ."

She cut him off and pointed with her other hand to the symbol on his chest while she informed him, "That symbol was created a long time ago to symbolize the harmonic unity of three powers. It symbolizes her. Her creation. When her power is used on whatever the symbol is protecting, it summons her creators."

"Creators?" he repeated nervously with searching eyes.

"Relax," she consoled nonchalantly. "I am the only one showing up at this meeting. Goodbye, Dean Winchester."

"And just who in the hell are you? Freakin' Aphrodite? Athena? A-muse-d?" He snarked snidely.

"Hardly," she sneered arrogantly. She paused thoughtfully then answered shortly, "That is, how do you mortals state it, on a need to know basis and you, mortal, don't need to know." She moved in a manner that seemed to signal she was leaving but he couldn't let it go just yet.

"Wait!" he cried out suddenly. She paused and looked at him expectantly. He swallowed thickly while she waited then he finally demanded forcefully, "What's going to happen now?"

"My daughter and I are finally going home," she summarized unnecessarily.

"Yeah. I get that. I meant what happens with me and my . . ."

She smiled softly and told him honestly, "I have no designs on your child, Dean, and I will make sure that my daughter doesn't, either. As for your friends here, well, that's not my business, obviously."

"So I get to keep it?" Dean verified incredulously then expounded with excessive frustrated confusion. "How . . . Is it . . . Is this a test? Or something . . . I mean, I . . . I just don't freakin' get it." He ran a hand through his short hair, wincing at the sore spots that he brushed past.

She bit her lip slightly and he could tell that she was about to laugh at him so he huffed irritably and threw up his hands in frustration. She advised with slight laughter in her voice, "That is nothing to do with me. You are speaking to the wrong person but I do wish good luck with all that. Everyone knows that children are a mixed blessing, even for gods and goddesses. But I still love them all."

In a blink of an eye, both the goddess and Trinity were gone. Dean exhaled heavily and let his eyes close as his knees finally gave out and his body slid down the wall. He only vaguely heard the room come back to life while darkness consumed his mind.

- SPN - SPN -

He heard someone grumbling to themselves then saw, and felt, a bright white light flutter in his face. He winced at the pain it caused him but was thankful that it wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. In fact, it seemed to getting better now that he actually thought about it.

"Sparky, come back here," a familiar voice ordered softly. "The boy needs his rest, don't ya, sonny?"

Dean sighed heavily, knowing he wasn't going to get any of his much needed rest anytime soon. He slowly pried his eyes open but the most they would go was barely halfway. He saw the old man in the worn old robes and crooked hat munching on a piece of cake. A piece of wedding cake. He groaned softly, partially unable to believe how strange his life could get sometimes.

The old man cracked a crooked grin at him as if he knew exactly what Dean was thinking. Then again, he probably could. That thought caused Dean to flush, remembering all the times he had cursed the, uh, being.

The old man smirked knowingly and commented satirically, "I would expect you to mend your ways but I honestly cannot remember if I made you capable of that."

"I doubt it," Dean snarked honestly.

"Funny. I do, too," the old man cackled for a moment and Dean couldn't help the short chuckle in response which caused him a slightly groan at the pain in his abdomen. He placed a hand over it and worried for his baby as he waited for a response that didn't come. The old man watched him and cautioned sagely, "It might need rest as well. You have both had a big day, after all. Of course, I couldn't say for sure."

"Why the hell not?" Dean snapped irritably.

"Well," the old man drawled out slowly but with a hint of conspiracy, "Because . . . that would be telling now, wouldn't it?"

Dean rolled his eyes at that foolishness and only felt a hint of pain thankfully so no concussion. Good. He'd been concussed too many times in his lifetime. He certainly didn't need anymore.

"Well, thanks for the assist there, Gramps," Dean snarked irately, physically and mentally unable to keep some things, in no matter the danger or protocol.

The old man narrowed his eyes at Dean and wondered cautiously, "What makes you so sure that I didn't help? Or do you not remember our last visit? Did your father do everything for you? Always? Or did he just give you the necessary skills, resources, contacts . . . instincts . . ."

Dean narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and reached up as it came to him. He touched the necklace that Gabriel had given him and saw the old man's eyes twinkle. He took a bracing breath then demanded, "Why the hell do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"If it was easy, would it be worth it?" the man countered wisely, knowing that he had stumped Dean with that one.

The ball of light zoomed past his eyes and ran into the old man's hat. It wobbled slightly then fell onto the brim of the hat. Dean sighed wearily, knowing what was about to happen. He opened his mouth to warn the old man, only to have the man cut him off.

"Don't some . . . movies . . . shows need to be remade because the originals ended so very, very badly?"

"What are you saying?" Dean wondered nervously.

"I would have never ended 'IT' that way. That's for certain. Talk about lame," the man admitted conspiratorially. "Sometimes the writers don't know what the hell they are doing. Or did you like seeing Dr. Sexy in tennis shoes?"

"Then why not rewrite the whole thing? Why just one . . ."

"Because some things had to happen, others never should have," the old man confided but Dean only stared at him uncomprehendingly.

The old one sighed heavily then advised, "You worry too much, young man, over, well, everything but mainly over things that you shouldn't. Sometimes a gift is just a gift. A second chance is simply another chance to get it right. Neither is a bad occurrence if you don't want them to be."

Dean stared at him nonplussed for a moment then rasped out tightly, "That's never been my experience."

"Are you sure about that, sonny?"

The old man narrowed his eyes at the world weary young old man before him. He stared at him so intently that Dean swore he could see through to his blackened soul, even though they both knew that the old man didn't need to. Dean dropped his eyes quickly, desperately, trying to ignore his embarrassment, unworthiness and unease. For a long moment, neither being moved nor spoke. Both of them lost in their own thoughts then, inevitably, Dean smelled smoke and sighed with wry amusement.

"Hey, Dumbledore, your Sorting Hat's on fire. Again."

- SPN - SPN -

_**Any guess on who the goddess was?**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_

_**My muse is hinting that there will be a wrap up chapter next. That should be all unless I get a large outcry for an epilogue. **_

I


	46. Chapter 46  The End

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

_I need to apologize ahead of time. I don't think this is my best but it is the best that I can do right now with life being such a pain at the moment. In the words of Chuck from "Swan Song", endings are a major pain in the a**!_

- SPN - SPN -

**Chapter 46 – The End**

"Dean!"

A concerned, unified chorus exclaimed through the kitchen as the unfrozen occupants spotted Dean's damaged slumped form by the busted pantry door. Sam and Bobby immediately moved toward it but Castiel was there with a thought. He swiftly squatted down and put a hand on Dean's slightly bleeding forehead to assess his mate's condition.

"What the hell happened?" Sam exclaimed with obvious concern.

"Trinity," Castiel answered shortly with a concerned frown. Gabriel appeared on Dean's other side, leaving Bobby and Sam to stand helplessly beside Dean's sprawled legs. Castiel glanced up at his brother and informed them, "He had a major concussion. I have healed it." He moved his hand to Dean's abdomen and waited for their child to respond.

Several seconds later, Sam jumped in surprise as Lucifer exclaimed loudly in Castiel's ear, "Well? Are we still uncles or what? Don't keep us in suspense. Always hated all that cliffhanger nonsense. Stupid suspense crap generated to keep up your interest peeked for the next tidbit for, like anywhere from a week to freakin' months."

"Oh. I know. Let's throw a much beloved character into the worst possible situation ever like, say, Purgatory, alone, and then let the viewers stew over it for next four months while they drive themselves to the brink of insanity with all the possibilities. We are talking all out chaos. Dogs and cats living together. Mass Hysteria. Come on. I thought entertainment was supposed to lower blood pressure, not raise it."

"Actually, that is a really great torture," Lucifer finally realized ruminatively.

Completely ignoring yet another of his arch-brother's rants, Castiel's eyes swiftly found Gabriel's and stated with dread, "The baby is in danger. Its heartbeat is too erratic. Something happened to it."

"What? What happened to it?" Sam demanded.

Castiel didn't even blink as he answered absently, "I don't know, Sam." Then he commanded Gabriel, "Gabriel. Upstairs. Now." Gabriel nodded then all three of them, the two angels and Dean, disappeared.

"Wait. What . . ." Sam trailed off unhappily as they totally ignored his question.

Sam stared at Bobby who shook his head slightly then comforted Sam as best he could. He advised confidently, "If there's anything that can help your brother right now, it's those two."

"Hey, wait for me," Lucifer called out petulantly.

In the next instant, Michael had a firm hand on Lucifer warning, "I don't think so, Luce. You're not known for your healing nature."

"Neither is Gabriel," Lucifer pouted aggressively.

"He's still better at it than you," Balthazar argued firmly before quickly shifting their attention. "I don't know about you two but I'm getting seriously tired of these time holds."

"You're telling me!" Lucifer shrieked slightly, swiftly jumping on the new bandwagon. "I keep missing all the good stuff. I mean, look at that door. Imagine the amount of force Dean flew through that with. That had to be awesome! I always miss the really good violence."

Balthazar gave him a slightly disbelieving, slightly 'what the hell' look before pressing on. "Exactly. Perhaps it would be to our benefit took look for a trail, or clues, or something."

"Oh, oh, oh, like CSI," Lucifer enthused readily. "Love that show! Although Criminal Minds has a lot more fun socio-psychopaths. Anyway, I call Lead Detective. No, wait. What was his name? Gris? Gizzle? No. Grissom? Yeah. That's it. I'm Grissom. You, Mikey, are Sarah since they have that . . . 'thing' together and Balthy is Katherine because they are both extremely stuck up and . . . prissy. Now, let's get jiggy with it." With that, Lucifer dispersed to scout the area ethereally with Michael closely following.

Balthazar rolled his eyes and commented wryly, "Cassie so owes me for this crap. Katherine, indeed. I am so totally, obviously Nick." Then he too departed.

- SPN - SPN -

In the upstairs guest bedroom, Dean's unconscious form laid on the bed with Gabriel and Castiel standing on both sides. Gabriel studied Dean then asked Castiel, "So what's news? What do you need from me?"

Castiel knelt on the bed near Dean's abdomen as he explained briefly, "You are here to help me. Heal Dean's body while I work on the baby. If the baby starts feeding on me, you need to pull me away after it gets enough. It doesn't know when to let go yet."

"If?" Gabriel asked for clarification uncertainly as he moved up near Dean's head.

Castiel placed his hand over Dean's abdomen and focused his grace to help their baby. He answered briskly, "It hasn't responded to anything yet. I . . . It . . ." He swallowed thickly, not wanting to voice his fear.

Gabriel cut him off and encouraged, "Focus, Cassie, and get to work. We have a family to save. Right?" Castiel cast a brief smile of gratitude toward his brother who almost responded in kind but then frowned slightly and rolled his eyes.

He informed Castiel quickly, "The Odd Couple and Balthy just left. Hurry, Cassie. I will keep watch. For everything." Castiel nodded then focused all his attention on helping Dean and their baby through this, confident that his older brother would hold off all threats.

After a long while, about the time Castiel almost gave up hope, he finally felt the softest brush against his grace then it yanked him in greedily. He gasped in pained surprise but held strong, knowing that their baby needed this immensely. He only hoped that Gabriel could pull him out at the right time.

Gabriel noticed the pained expression on his brother's face and laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder to gauge the healing process. He knew that adding his grace to the baby could easily put them both in danger so there was no other way to monitor things than by observing through Castiel's form. He heard Dean let out a pained groan and curl into a fetal position, facing his mate. By then he saw what was actually wrong. Dean was miscarrying because the baby had almost been ripped from the womb. The placenta was only being held on by a single tissue fiber.

'What's the freakin' delay already!" Lucifer demanded irritably as he popped into the room completely unannounced and unwelcome. "It never took me this long to heal anyone, except when I wasn't really healing them and I was slowly. . .

"I told you to stay downstairs, Luce," Michael growled as he appeared next to his "mate" brother.

Gabriel forced part of his grace to flow through Castiel to help with the healing process and gritted out irritably, "Downstairs. Now. Miscarriage."

Balthazar appeared on the other side of Lucifer in time to help Michael corral the annoying devil downstairs. Both angels grabbed each of Lucifer's arms simultaneously. All three angels disappeared abruptly, leaving the two brothers to work on Dean.

Gabriel sensed that they had done all that they could and it was up to Dean and baby now. He pulled his hand off Castiel then firmly removed Castiel's hand as well. Castiel sagged bonelessly against his mate, completely drained. Gabriel quickly snapped his fingers so that Castiel was lying beside Dean. He made sure they were both asleep before snapping himself out of the room. Only time would tell at this point.

- SPN - SPN -

Dean breathed in deeply, feeling completely relaxed and enjoying it, while his curious eyes slowly blinked open. He instantly recognized Bobby's guest room ceiling. It took him a moment to figure out why he was here and what was going on.

It all flooded back to him quickly and his hands immediately moved to his rounded abdomen. He waited for a sign that his baby was okay. Instead he felt another hand grab his. He turned his head to spy his mate's tousled bed hair framing Castiel's beautiful face.

"It will be okay, Dean," Castiel reassured him gently. "You almost miscarried but Gabriel and I fixed it before the damage was too severe."

"Thank God," Dean sighed with heavy relief. He saw Castiel cock his head to the side with obvious surprised curiosity. "And you," Dean quickly amended. His tongue wet his lips self-consciously. "And Gabriel." Castiel smiled softly then leaned forward and leisurely kissed his mate's damp lips.

Dean let out a greatly relieved sigh before he reached up and grabbed Castiel's dark silky hair. He easily parted his lips and let Castiel's tongue thoroughly taste him. Castiel deepened the kiss which deepened Dean's pleasure as well as brought back to the surface all the previous desire he had built up due to his mate's last torture session. He allowed a deeply pleasured moan to escape his control. Unfortunately, it resulted in a less than desirable move on his mate's part.

Castiel pulled back and stared deep into his mate's eyes with a gentle smile. He reassured Dean, "I'd love to continue this, Dean, but it is an extremely bad idea right now. You almost miscarried. You need rest, bed rest specifically, so that the healing we did will take a hold. Otherwise . . ."

Dean sighed heavily with a hint of weary reluctance, "I know. I know. But, that doesn't mean that I don't remember all of the crap you did to me earlier. Speaking of, you might want to get rid of all that stuff now."

Castiel's opened slightly wider while he responded wickedly, "Says who?"

"Me," Dean insisted firmly. "Look, Cas, you aren't the only one who wants answers and I'm not going to keep retelling the same story so they'll have to come in here. I'm not going to have a repeat of downstairs when I don't freakin' deserve it. Feel me?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly in response to Dean's sudden bossiness but drawled out generously, "I do feel you and see your point but I will still make sure the lesson is learned. Do you feel me, Dean?" Dean swallowed thickly, even as he nodded jerkily, so Castiel agreed easily, "Very well."

Castiel tossed the covers back and touched Dean's pants, magically removing both his jeans and boxers. At the sight of Dean's half hard erection, he cocked an eyebrow at his mate who flushed and argued defensively, "You kissed me. Remember? What the hell did you expect? Not to mention the ring is still on me."

Castiel smirked cockily then ordered with his sexy voice, "Open wide, Dean. Spread yourself wide open for me."

Dean rolled his eyes then swallowed a disappointed groan at the knowledge that his mate would soon be in the perfect pleasure position when there was nothing they could do about it. He spread his bent legs as wide open as he could for Castiel. He mentally tried to stop his blood from heating up and filling his already half-aroused cock then felt his mate move away from his side. He closed his eyes at the depression of the mattress between his legs. He knew if he looked down there, he would spot Castiel's, oh, so blue eyes peering at him over his now full erect cock. Unable to help himself, he checked and found he was once again, very correct.

"Crap," he cursed weakly and let his head fall back onto the pillow, knowing that it was going to be very difficult to get rid of his erection while the cock ring was still around it. "Son of a . . ." He huffed out softly and closed his eyes to force himself to think of anything but the predicament that he was now in.

Castiel smirked at his despondent mate and thought for a moment before he placed a hand over Dean's abdomen. He noticed that Dean's eyes immediately locked with his as he monitored their baby. Feeling a steady heartbeat echo through the grace-induced uterus, Castiel decided to give his mate some much needed relief.

He answered his mate's unvoiced but clearly communicated question easily, "It rests easy at the moment. It is very tired from the trauma." He slowly moved his hand down from Dean's abdomen in a soft caress. His gentle hand trailed through the springy blond hairs covering Dean's groin and felt his mate's muscles tense in response and preparation.

He still had Dean's eyes trapped in a silent staring contest so he mentally warned, _'__**No, Dean. You have to be very still. No movement whatsoever.'**_

Dean whimpered wantonly aloud, "Cas."

Castiel arched an eyebrow and used his nearly replenished grace to hold Dean's body down. Dean's skin tingled in response to the now familiar grace-filled bonds which caused him to whined slightly, knowing it was no use, but also knowing he was going to enjoy whatever it was that Castiel was about to do to him very, very much. Castiel sent a few erotic images through their bond reassuring him.

'_**I will do what you want but you have to be very still. We don't want to disrupt the baby anymore,**__' _Castiel reinforced firmly. _**'This time, you will only be allowed to relax and enjoy.'**_

Dean's eyes fluttered, uncertain whether to stay open or close, when Castiel's mouth abruptly engulfed the head of Dean's swollen cock head. Dean moaned low in his throat and desperately wanted to bury his hands into Castiel's silky hair. While Castiel continued to torment him with his kittenish licks up and down Dean's throbbing erection, Dean knew he was about to lose his ever-loving mind as all his previous arousals shot straight to the top of his head, both literally and figuratively.

He tried to buck his hips up and thrust into that delicious warm cavern but Castiel's grace wouldn't allow even that so all he could do was close his eyes to try and calm his body down. His panting only worsened while Castiel lapped at and sucked his cock like it was a long-denied, favorite flavored lollipop. His legs trembled with pent up desire but the stupid cock ring kept his orgasm at bay.

"Please, Cas," he begged with a hoarsely strained whisper.

Castiel opened his eyes to stare at Dean with those deep oceans of blue while he drove his tongue into the slit on top of Dean's sensitive cock, lapping up all the precum that leaked out. Dean's body trembled and shook more in response to that intensely pleasurable feeling. Castiel could tell that his mate was coming undone between the earlier punishments, the near death experience and now this. He knew that Dean couldn't take much more while he strained to thrash and wither under Castiel's onslaught.

Dean whimpered again when he felt Castiel's newest toy leave his back entrance extremely empty. He vaguely heard his mate console him. "Shush, baby, I'll give you what you need. All you need to do is be still and enjoy it."

He barely bit back the scream of pleasure when he felt his mate's full length surged into him, completely fill his aching emptiness. He so wanted to buck up and impale himself on his mate's thick, throbbing cock. He desperately needed to move but his mate's stupid dom control kink was going to kill him first.

"Move, damnit," he gritted out harshly while sweat beaded on his flush, strained face.

Castiel arched an eyebrow at Dean then cautioned lazily, "Only because you are . . . 'under the weather' right now will I obey." He pulled almost all the way out then thrusted forward, driving as deep as he could within his mate's welcoming body. He felt Dean's body pulse and throb around his thick, sensitive cock. He growled out tightly, "Damn, Dean, even after having that plug in you that whole time, you are still so tight and clingy. Your body gripes my cock so firmly, milking me. You love my cum so much."

"God, yes. Yes, Cas. Fuck," Dean admitted readily then cursed and begged mindlessly. "Please, Cas. Let me go. Need . . . need to touch . . . feel."

"No, Dean," Castiel argued firmly but he sped up his pace, knowing that he couldn't linger as long as he wanted to. "You can touch later," He promised breathlessly while he drove firmly into his mate without going overboard. He was well aware of the baby's precarious health and kept that in in forefront of his mind as much as he could with his sensual mate under him. Even so, he moaned deliciously at the heat flowing into him from his, oh, so willing mate.

Dean groaned at the feeling traveling down his spine and throughout his body. He knew he was almost there. His orgasm swiftly approached so he panted out pleadingly, "Cas. Damn. So close. Close. Please. Please, Cas. Let it go."

Castiel felt himself almost there as well so he reached in between the two of them and unlatched the ring. A couple of thrust later, Dean growled heatedly through clenched teeth. His growl quickly turned into a heartfelt groan as his orgasm blasted through him, hard and fast. Ribbons of white hot cum squirted in between them, marking them both equally, as Castiel leaned over and kissed him, hard and dirty, right before he felt Castiel empty himself deep inside Dean's body. Dean absently let out a highly pleasured mewl of contentment while he sunk back against the bed, greatly relieved.

With a heavy, spent sigh, Castiel gently pulled out of Dean's completely lax body and fell to the bed on the left side of Dean's body. Castiel reached out to clean them both up with his grace when Dean stopped him instinctively. "Don't," he rasped breathlessly.

Castiel arched his eyebrows then warned meaningfully, "They will know. They will smell us. Our scent. It is very strong. I have to clean it." Dean sighed heavily then nodded reluctantly. Castiel waved his hand, cleaning all evidence of their activity, then leaned over and whispered comfortingly in his ear, "Don't worry, baby. I will fill you again when we are through here."

Dean closed his eyes to the complex emotions that Castiel's promise generated. He really needed to get himself back under control. How did he become such a greedy cock slut who so desperately loved his mate's cum buried deep inside of his body?

"Don't worry, baby," Castiel continued to whisper in Dean's ear. "Only I know how much you love my cum deep inside you. We will always keep it that way." He lightly kissed Dean's ear and nibbled lightly before moving his lips over Dean's cheek.

Dean quickly turned and captured Castiel's lips. His hands were finally free. He noticed that when he was finally able to bury them deep into Castiel's hair. They tasted each other for several long, pleasurable moments.

Ultimately, Dean reluctantly pulled back and told his mate, "Call them in. Let's get this over with."

Castiel nodded slightly, only to smile a few seconds later, as Dean yawned widely behind his hand. Castiel bargained gently, "Only for a little while. Then you will sleep until morning." Dean rolled his eyes but agreed, knowing Castiel was right. Castiel rematerialized their clothes onto their bodies and propped Dean up in a reclining position against the wall then used pillows under his back to help support it.

Seconds later, everyone appeared in the small room, making Dean very glad that he wasn't claustrophobic because there was no room left after everyone blinked in. Apparently, Gabriel brought Sam while Balthazar brought Bobby who was slapping the winged 'idgit's hands away. Luci and Mikey rounded out the group.

"So, Deano," Gabriel started easily as he dropped his hand away from Sam's shoulder. "Currently, Trinity is the odds on favorite."

Dean exhaled heavily, "Yeah, it was her. Luckily, Cas was able to loosen the collar just in time."

"What did she want this time?" Michael wondered curiously.

Dean exchanged a glance with Castiel but there was really no reason not to tell them, especially now. Dean shrugged and answered numbly, "She wanted the baby. Said that she had found a way to transfer it to her own body so she tried to take it before . . ." He trailed off at the memory of the pain involved.

"But baby fought back," Gabriel guessed easily.

Dean nodded slightly then smirked warily, "Fought back hard, hard enough to throw me through a freakin' door. Pissed her off to no end, too."

"What happened to her?" Michael demanded.

Dean frowned slightly in confusion while he tried to remember aloud, "She kept trying but the baby wasn't putting up with it then . . . she was taken away."

"Taken by who?" Balthazar wondered impatiently.

"No, it's taken by whom?" Lucifer corrected primly, only to find everyone glaring at him. He huffed irritably, "Look, if he's going to continue with that prissy, sissy, lame ass British accent, he has to use proper grammar. I mean, come on. If you're going to be the stereotype, be the stereotype. So commitment, man."

Dean wanted to acknowledge that point but the post-orgasmic endorphins were wearing off and he was really, very tired. He cut in abruptly, "I don't know and don't really care. Some pagan goddess type appeared. Said that she made this symbol specifically for the purpose of finding Trinity." He motioned toward the necklace Gabriel gave him while he spoke. "Said that Trinity was her daughter and that she was taking her _child_ back home with her. Said neither one of them would be back so we're all good and I'm going to sleep now."

"No way!" Lucifer argued hotly. "We still have a party to do."

Dean rolled his eyes then told Castiel, "You deal with him. I'm out." Dean closed his eyes and fell back asleep, ignoring all of the other beings arguing around him. Later, he would realize that he had his mate to thank for the assistance in his oblivious sleep.

"Seriously?" Sam snapped irritably. "Just like that. He's already asleep?"

"He needs his rest, Sam," Castiel argued firmly. "He almost miscarried. That, included with the fact that he needed to be healed after being tossed all around the kitchen, I am surprised that he was awake at all." Sam huffed but had to acknowledge that Castiel had a point there.

"But how do we know for sure that this is over?" Bobby demanded then questioned with a sudden switch. "Who was the goddess anyway?"

"Does it really matter?" Gabriel evaded dismissively. "If Mother Goddess grounded the cliché rebellious teenie daughter, then it's over. Move on."

"Which goddess was that again?" Michael prodded insistently, not wanting to left out of the loop anymore. Gabriel shot him a meaningful look which instantly let Michael know it was exactly who he was thinking of. Michael rolled his eyes and muttered sardonically, "Of course."

"Exactly how many Mothers of All are there anyway?" Lucifer popped off derisively.

"Wait," Sam inserted, just now catching on. "Are we talking the Mother of All Goddesses?"

"Who else was around at that time?" Gabriel countered sarcastically. "We're just lucky it wasn't Cronus. Talk about going psychotic. Imagine how that one would have turned out. We all know how wrathful those Titans turned out to be."

"But . . . where did the lust thing come from?" Sam questioned, still not buying it.

"Probably a combination of her origins and Asmo's partnership would be my guess," Michael returned facetiously after a nonchalant shrug. "Remember those three major powers weren't supposed to be combined in any matter anyway. There's a reason that she's one of a kind. Plus, Also, Aphrodite came from somewhere so the Mother definitely had the ability to pass that lust thing on. What's so hard to believe about that?"

"I just . . . It . . ." Sam stammered uncertainly. "It's not in any lore."

"Which we told you it wouldn't be because this predates even us," Gabriel asserted firmly. "Remember? We already went through all this, Sammy. You really need to stay up with the class. You hang with the advanced Advanced Placement group now. Time to step ti up and stop focusing on your brother's supposed gay parade."

"Supposed?" Sam repeated incredulously. "What part of that is supposed?" He demanded, motioning to his slumbering brother lying and drooling all over Castiel's, admittedly, thankfully, clothed torso.

"Ah, the fact that we are basically sexless," Gabriel argued easily. "Or did you forget the time that Cassie inhabited Claire Novak? Would that form have been easier for you to stomach? After all, Claire was female."

"Ew, gross. No. No," Sam stammered then relented with a heavy sigh. "Okay. Okay. I get it. It's just . . . a lot . . ."

"Oh, for crying out loud! Enough of this maudlin crap. Anyone who wants to party meet me downstairs," Lucifer exclaimed with enormous exasperation. "There's a karaoke machine calling me on speed dial." With that, Lucifer disappeared while all of the others groaned with dread. Loud pop music instantly blared from the downstairs area with Lucifer's annoying voice pretending that it could actually ever sing on key, much less in harmony.

"Yeah. America Idol competitors so have absolutely nothing to worry about. The network, however, would have the problem of alienating viewers everywhere," Gabriel snarked honestly then finally shrugged and smirked with amusement, "Aw. Why the hell not? It's definitely time for some serious fun around here."

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Any suggestions for the party epilogue? **_

_**It will probably be the last chapter of this fic!**_


	47. Chapter 47  Epilogue: The Party

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel - very graphic. This is my first attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with S and M undertones, implied forced sexual torture and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - SPN -

So, this is my last chapter for this section of Dean and Cas's story because it was getting pretty long for what was originally only going to be two chapters max but then I was ending it after the first scene. Who knew my muse had so very much more planned. Anyway, Trinity is dealt with and things are settling down (or are they?) so . . .

I want to give a special shout out to my loyal readers and reviewers, especially those who have been with me almost from the beginning; TheAshesFan (who gave very detailed page-length reviews – love them!), darkphoenix2345, Tendencia, Rraz45, Winchester Mpreg Gospel, silmarlfan1, Alyson1.0, loveyourstorys, d767468, Midnight Blue Angel 24, xPercyx, brooklynbuglet, JayElem0. As well as several newbies: Mitternacht, Marie de Sade, bearberry915, shellydiann, xMikiferx gefc, aishaduh, Kiss4Angelz, and so very many others. Thank you all for making my first destiel fic such a great success! **Over 500+ **reviews! I really don't deserve all of you wonderful reviewers so please enjoy this epilogue. **YOU ALL ARE SO VERY AWESOME!**

- SPN - SPN -

**Chapter 47 – Epilogue: The Party**

Dean sighed softly as the loud bass from downstairs finally penetrated the sweet, deep darkness of his much needed sleep. As his consciousness returned, he reluctantly acknowledged that he wasn't going to be able to avoid the 'party' for much longer. He figured that it would probably be best to get that over with, put in an appearance then maybe he could have more than a night doing questionable things to his mate.

"Very true, Dean," Castiel whispered seductively into his ear before their lips moved softly over each other.

They broke apart and Dean slowly opened his eyes then complained simply for the sake of complaining, "How many times do I have to tell you to get out of my head?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are mine, mind, body and soul?" Castiel returned arrogantly, slowly trailing a hand down Dean's neck until it finally covered his mark on his hunter. "So I am allowed inside you, your mind, your body and your soul at any time that I want."

Dean gasped and arched up at the pleasure that coursed through him from their bond while Castiel shushed him gently with a deep kiss where their tongues met and slid against each other sensuously. Dean moaned with desire then frowned unhappily as he felt Castiel pull back his lips and his hand at the same time. Dean glared at him and insulted harshly, "Tease."

Castiel smirked then allowed, "After, Dean. After. I just wanted to remind you what was waiting for you in the hopes that you could put up with my brothers for an hour. Or two, at least."

Dean huffed irritably, "How long have they been at it?"

"Almost three hours now."

Dean grunted then asked ruefully, "Guess it would be too much to ask for but are Sam and Bobby at the party right now?"

"Where else would they be?" Castiel puzzled curiously.

"Outside, in the garage, someplace quieter, less crazy," Dean rattled off distractedly. "The next city . . . state . . . country . . ."

Castiel studied him a long moment before he answered honestly, "They tried, more than once, actually, but weren't allowed. Apparently Gabriel insisted that he couldn't have fun without Sam for some reason. Crowley said the same about Bobby although Bobby definitely doesn't have the same requirements at all. Gabriel's argument made much more sense of the two, actually."

"Wow," Dean commented with unease surprise. "Okay. No. Stop. Don't . . ." He trailed off, grimaced then appeared physically ill while he complained to himself aloud, "Stupid brain. Should have known. So didn't want to visualize . . . Need brain bleach STAT."

Castiel smiled gently at his muttering human before he redirected, "Was there something you needed from them, Dean?"

Dean blinked, shook his head, twice, then nodded. "Yeah, kinda wanted to talk to them alone for a bit about . . . you know, stuff, seeing as how we really haven't talked since all this stuff started."

Castiel nodded in understanding with the soft smile still on his face. He leaned over and kissed Dean's nose before he ordered lightly, "Get dressed and I will bring them up here. Luckily, with everything you went through we have a great excuse to leave the party early."

"Doesn't help us much, considering how loud you get," Dean snarked tauntingly as he tossed the covers off of him and sat up.

Castiel arched an eyebrow at Dean's back then asked seriously, "Is that really how you want this to go, Dean? Seriously? You really believe that I will not accept that gauntlet tonight?"

Dean didn't turn around because then Castiel would have seen his face breaking grin. Instead he called over his shoulder while he grabbed up his jeans, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Cas?"

"On the contrary, we both know who the loud one is in this relationship," Castiel countered arrogantly.

"Oh, really? And who is that?" Dean wondered casually, still not turning around. He had his jeans on but not buttoned.

"You are," Castiel answered adamantly as he leaned over to whisper in Dean's ear. "You, Dean, are the loud, needy one. I am the quiet, dirty, forceful one. And you will learn that yet again tonight. All night. So make sure your brother knows you will be walking funny tomorrow, and maybe even for the rest of the week. I will, however, sound proof the room in consideration of your family's mental health only, as I make you beg for hours. Just be aware. There will be a recording made in the event that this debate becomes public."

Dean groaned lustily at both the imagery and Castiel's hot breath ghosting over his sensitive neck. He wanted to turn and deep throat his mate again but the rustle of wings and soft breeze signaled his mate's departure. So, Dean closed his eyes and tried to calm his heated blood down while he attempted to make the front of his jeans close the distance over his baby bump. He knew it was a useless endeavor considering there was a six inch gap at least.

By the third try, he heard the rustle of wings again and called out, "A little help here, Cas." He was still focused on closing his jeans so he was surprised at the answering voice. He rolled his eyes, knowing he should have expected this.

"Oh, I so hope you didn't call us here to see that," Sam grumbled with unease.

"You and me both, boy," Bobby seconded in the same manner.

Castiel appeared at his side while Dean glanced over his shoulder briefly and snapped, "Oh, shut it." Castiel glanced down to where Dean's hands were and smiled widely. Dean saw it and snapped with even more heat, "You shut it, too. You made me like this and it isn't the least bit funny, asswipe."

Castiel bit his lip to keep from laughing while he touched the jeans, allowing them to expand to the right width. Dean grumbled to himself while he fastened his jeans but didn't say thank you so Castiel commented pointedly, "Next, you're going to blame the hormones for all you bitchiness because I have to tell you that sounded just like a pregnant woman, especially the complete lack of appreciation. I will add it to the list of things to review later tonight."

Dean's eyes flared wide in surprise and hurt before he glared and took a swing at the snarky angel. Lucky for Dean, Castiel disappeared at just the right time, saving Dean's hand. Unfortunately, Castiel's smug smirk was branded in his mind's eye.

Dean growled irately at the air and warned loudly, full of bravado, "You just wait, you dick. I'm gonna kick your ass for that. Then we'll see who the freakin' woman is."

"Uh, you do know the only way to kick an angel's ass is if the angel lets you, right?" Sam taunted mockingly.

Dean spun around and grumbled warningly, "Not the time, Sam."

Bobby saw the feud brewing and quickly entered the melee, wondering, "We need to go shopping for you, boy?"

Dean flushed red hot with embarrassment but dismissed, "No, Cas has it. Mostly."

"And if he's not here," Bobby prodded knowingly.

"I'm not going to a freakin' maternity shop, Bobby," Dean raged stubbornly. "I'll freakin' walk around _au naturel_ first."

"Okay," Sam quickly amended, "We'll go for you. Promise. Because I'm so not having Gabe wipe my mind again, especially daily."

"Gabe?" Dean questioned pointedly.

Sam only shrugged then pointed out logically, "You nicknamed Cas way before you two were a thing, Dean. Or was all that a bunch of lies too?"

"No, it wasn't. But are you two a thing, Sammy?" Dean pried insistently.

"No!" Sam denied adamantly. Dean arched his eyebrows in a manner of disbelief but nodded. Sam's face flushed brightly but he insisted, "We're not! It was just that one time because of that stupid . . ."

"Alright," Bobby interceded again. "Enough, because I for one don't need any details or even cliffnotes for the rest of that disaster. Gabe thankfully wiped my mind of that as well. Now, Dean. What's up? Why did you have Cas bring us up here?"

Dean ducked his head down and nervously rubbed his neck once again noticing his leather collar was back on. It was sad that he had already gotten so used to wearing it that he didn't notice it anymore. In fact, if he was honest with himself, which he so tried not to be, he actually missed the blasted thing the few moments it was off. He sighed heavily, once again thinking how extremely hosed up his life was.

"Dean," Bobby prodded softly.

"I don't know," Dean admitted uneasily.

"Well, if you don't, who does?" Bobby pointed out gently.

Dean sighed heavily and sunk down on the corner of the bed. He ran a hand over his face then looked up into his adopted father's eyes. "It's just . . ." He started uncomfortably then shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know. Just felt like I should, we should, have a chance to . . . Look, everything is out now, right? But it was all outed with all the freakin' annoying feather brains, which I never wanted, and . . . it kinda felt like I . . . I don't know . . . owed you . . ."

Sam had crossed his arms over his chest and smiled while he watched his unemotional brother trying to deal with emotions. He swore it got cuter every time he saw it but he knew he couldn't say something like that to Dean. Oh, God, he just realized that this baby was going to be born to two of the most emotionally stunted people, beings, he'd ever met. Poor thing. But that was for later. Right now, he couldn't help himself from pointing out sarcastically, "You really suck at this, don't you?"

Dean glared menacingly at him but Sam ignored him and decided to quit torturing his brother for a change so that he could have some answers that were bugging him. He started out with the most annoying one, "So, Dean, exactly how long have you had the hots for Cas?"

Dean glared even harder at him but couldn't stop the embarrassed heat from flooding his face. He tried to evade slightly, more out of instinct than anything else, "Really, Sam? That is really question number one for you? Really?"

"Yeah, Dean, it is so shut up and put up," Sam ordered mockingly.

Dean rolled his eyes then surprised everyone by clarifying tautly, "The hots?" Sam nodded in confirmation. Dean's eyes actually turned dreamy like a teen girl crushing while he recited softly, hoping no one would really hear him, "First time I saw him. The way he busted into that barn. The way he stalked straight to us, in spite of all the firepower we blasted him with. That was hot. Freakin' terrifying but blazing hot."

"Seriously!" Sam exclaimed in shock.

"What? You wanted the truth, right?" Dean bit out defensively, angry over the unprovoked attack when he was actually baring himself this way.

"You''ve been in love with him this whole time?" Sam clarified incredulously.

"No! Of course not," Dean denied firmly. "You said, 'hots', and he was freakin' hot with his badass 'Angel of the Lord' powers and determination back then but I don't do guys. You know that. Never had so . . . I buried that crap, right along with all the other shit I always bury."

"When did you figure out that you loved him?" Sam continued with less volume.

Dean stared at him a long moment before he admitted softly, "Started when he kept all the freakin' Hell-mares away and showed me that I wasn't still there, that I wasn't still alone, anymore. He took all that . . . away from me. He kept me halfway sane." Dean wasn't going to mention that most of those times Sam was never around because of that Ruby bitch.

"But, honestly, none of that compare to when he sacrificed himself so that I could stop you from killing Lilith. In Chuck's kitchen. At that moment, when he sent me off to stop you, knowing he was going to die for helping me, freeing me, betraying his family for me. Then he willing stood in between me and that archangel knowing he was going to die just so he could help me, give me time, helping us, helping us stop it all. That. That moment right before he sent me away. That's when, Sam."

Dean paused then continued to reminisce slightly, "There were several other times that next year when we were trying to stop the Apocalypse. There were . . . a couple of times . . . we were alone . . . but we were all going to die. We knew that . . . and he was already falling, already losing so much for us, for me. I, I just wasn't going to do more damage to the guy, you know? Or no more damage than I already had, no matter how much I . . . Kept reminding myself that I didn't do guys. But it was never like that with him, for some reason. Then . . . you died. You made me promise . . . he left. End of story."

"Why didn't you say something, Dean?" Sam exclaimed sadly.

"Say what, Sam?" Dean argued irritably. "Say to you things I could barely even think to myself? Yeah, like I do that . . . _Ever_!"

"But you told me you loved Lisa," Sam countered forcefully.

"I never said that!" Dean snapped hotly. "You saw that in my head while we were on that F'd up dream root hunt."

"You dreamed about her," Sam pointed out insistently.

"Doesn't mean I loved her," Dean denied firmly. "Plus, that was before Cas. When I was sure that that was what was supposed to happen, eventually. You know, wife, kids, apple-pie life. Having that stupid deal over my head had me wishing for things that I could never have. I mean, did I love her? Yeah, in a way. Still do, sort of but not like Cas. Never like him. That was very clear within the first month of being with her."

"And you are freakin' insane if you think for one minute that I could have ever been happy there, even if I did love her that way, while you were in the freakin' cage in Hell. What's wrong with you? I was complete and total wreck who quickly became a functioning robot. I felt like I was in Hell all over again without all the physical pain. The mental anguish, though . . . was stuck in freakin' Desperate Housewives and didn't give a damn about anyone or anything, except the only family I had left, Lisa and Ben, because that was all I had. Without them . . ."

"You had me, boy," Bobby grumbled with affront.

Dean rolled his eyes slightly then pointed out knowingly, "You know and I know if I had kept in contact I would have been back in the life a lot sooner. I probably wouldn't have lasted a couple of months, regardless of that promise. It was already taking everything I had to stay in that 'Apple-pie' prison."

"Dean," Sam started but Dean shook his head adamantly .

"No, Sam, it was a prison to me, no matter how much you wanted to believe otherwise," Dean snapped firmly then redirected. "Now that we've definitely beat that dead horse to a bloody pulp, was there anything else?"

"The baby," Sam started, only to have Dean cut him off immediately.

"It's my baby, Sam, and I'm having it," Dean announced warningly. "If either of you have a problem with that, let me know now so I can find another place to have it because I'm going to raise it, too. Cas and I will teach it and train it. If anything, this family has a much better chance of survival than Lisa and Ben ever did."

"Dean," Sam tried to argue, knowing it was pointless by Dean's set features.

Bobby cut him off this time when he demanded firmly, "How do you know for sure that it's even yours, Dean?"

Dean smirked wryly, "Let's just say that have it on several higher beings authority. Even the God squad isn't arguing genetics, they are arguing possible outcomes."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"They all agree that Cas and I are the contributors but we did have Trinity's influence inside us so they aren't sure how that's going to affect it or if it even will. Plus, there's a lot of debate as to whether Cas was a Fallen at the time and other things so, bottom line, they aren't sure what's going to come out. Too many unknown factors," Dean explained vaguely.

"Meaning they aren't immediately shouting Neph," Bobby assumed correctly.

"Exactly. They are currently in a holding pattern because, well, obviously, the baby will be powerful, no matter what it is," Dean elaborated clinically. "They definitely don't want that to fall into the wrong hands and be trained to embrace the Dark Side. So, unfortunately, I have to put up with them for a while."

"Meaning whoever or wherever you set up to give birth will also have to put up with the Goon Squad," Bobby concluded with heavy reluctance.

Dean gave him a sheepish look then reiterated firmly, "Like I said, let me know."

Bobby narrowed his eyes and prodded with disbelief, "You mean you actually trust all those feather heads."

Dean shifted slightly then admitted firmly, "I trust Cas completely. And Gabriel to protect us but not to turn our hair pink or any number of other trickster things." Both Bobby and Sam cracked wide smiles at that which caused Dean to wonder with dread, "Did, uh, did . . . he . . . no."

"'Fraid so, Deano," Gabriel popped in and easily showed Dean the picture in his camera phone.

"Why, you little . . ." Dean sputtered with mindless anger and charged forward, only to be restrained from behind by Castiel's arms.

"Now, now, Deano," Gabriel tried to pacify before he totally ruined it, observing, "Hot pink is definitely your color. Or, maybe you're having a girl and it's the pregnancy glow that's showing through but either way. Perfect match."

"Let me go, Cas," Dean hissed furiously, straining forward.

"No," Castiel denied with amusement lacing his voice. "You are going to hurt yourself and the baby. Have you finished your talk? The, uh, natives are getting restless."

"I'll say," Gabriel agreed wholeheartedly. "If I see Lucifer make out with Sooki one more time, I will barf over both of them."

"Save your stomach and throw them into your freakin' TV set," Dean suggested sarcastically.

"Dude. PTSD," Sam warned tightly.

Dean arched his eyebrows and verified laughingly, "Don't you mean STD?"

"Hey, you could have gotten that commercial, too, you know," Sam retorted irately.

"Nah. 'Gabe' doesn't feel that way about me," Dean taunted knowingly.

"Plus, you had Cassie's mark on you," Gabriel admitted easily. "Considering how much Cassie gets out, much less marks, I wasn't about to call him there by nailing you."

"Oh, that's right," Dean chortled in remembrance. "Gabriel so did nail your junk trunk."

"Dean!"

Bobby rolled his eyes and ordered tightly, "That's more than enough. Send them downstairs, you feathered idjits. That way they'll have someone else to irritate."

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel snapped them into the cleared out and expanded study which now contained a lighted stage, great sound system, karaoke, DJ stuff and a mirror ball that reflected a rainbow of lights all over the area. Lucifer held the microphone while he 'sang', extremely off key, to 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson. Michael stood against the wall nearby muttering under his breath at the backup singers that were all over Lucifer. Balthazar leaned against the wall on the other side of the doorway, warned tightly, "If he breaks into 'I am Woman', I am leaving."

"At least this time it would be accurate," Michael snarked insultingly.

"Touche," Balthazar acknowledged before turning to the newcomers. "Oh, finally. Now maybe we'll have real entertainment."

"Not me, too, you knuckleheads," Bobby grouched loudly at the Cas and Gabe. "I don't need to be here."

"Oh, there you are, darling," Crowley crooned drunkenly in Bobby's ear after he quickly blinked to Bobby's side.

"Oh, look," Lucifer announced at the end of his song before clapping, "The guests of honor have arrived."  
>"This giving you flash backs," Dean wondered tightly while visions of pagan gods getting torn apart flared through his mind.<p>

"Definitely," Sam admitted harshly, starring at Gabriel meaningfully. He reached out and grabbed the arch's hand just to make sure that he was still real. Gabriel looked at him questioningly before nodding in understanding.

Meanwhile, Lucifer called them up to the stage," Come on, you two. Front and center. Cassie. Deano. Chop. Chop now. Aw, they are so shy . . . and cute . . . just adorable . . . I could just _eat_ them up." He sent his girls down to grab the reluctant couple but Castiel's warning growl had time scurrying back up to the stage.

Castiel pulled Dean forward with him, stating heavily, "The sooner we get this done . . ."

"I hear ya," Dean muttered reluctantly but still dragged his feet then actually stuttering to a halt when Lucifer mentioned, 'eat'. The way he said it gave Dean the heeby-jeebies. Castiel tugged on his arm but Dean refused to move.

Castiel turned back and saw Dean's wide eyed, childlike stare then reinforced, "Come on." Blame it on the hormones, what had happened over the past few months or numerous other things but Dean couldn't handle being eaten by Lucifer. He just couldn't. Castiel mostly hid his gentle smile as he read his mate's mind then he solemnly promised Dean, "I won't let him eat you. Promise. I am the only one allowed that honor, baby."

A few moments later, Dean reluctantly moved on stage with Castiel, only to have Lucifer break them apart, while the devil wormed in between the two, freaking Dean out even more. He still had his mic and stated easily, "Now, Dean. I remember what you said about speeches but this is important. Granted we will not always see eye-to-eye considering I like eyes outside of humans skulls and you humans are so big on keeping them in . . ." He felt Dean, and Cas, stiffen beside him so he hurried on, "But, at the end of the world, you are now one of us. Part of our family . . ." Lucifer pulled out a tissue and dabbed at his eyes then huffed dramatically, "Oh, I so promised myself that I wouldn't cry."

Dean made to leave this asshat's show but Lucifer easily held him there with his abilities. "Now, since you won't let us toast you and talk bad about you, stating how you aren't worthy, because let's face it. You aren't. Never were. Never will be. And I am so not the only one who feels that way, by the way. Plus, all the crap that's wrong with you."

He felt Castiel tense beside him so he hurried again, "Anyway. I have decided the only proper way to induct you into our awesome family is for us to all sing together. Everyone now. Come on, come on. Sooner we get this done, the sooner the _real_ party can start."

Everyone else groaned along with Cas and Dean but moved forward. Gabriel snapped his fingers and everyone was given a microphone. Bobby and Dean both immediately tossed them down, only to have them snap back into their hands like yo-yos, or that ball and paddle thing. Sam tried it, too, but when it snapped back, it hit him in the forehead which caused Gabriel to jump up and kiss it to make it better then hand Sam back his mic.

Gabriel waved a finger at everyone and explained firmly, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, if we have to do it, you have to do it. After all, you are all family now."

Dean groaned unhappily then demanded irritably, "Can we at least pick the song then?" If he was going to have to sing, it was going to be Zepp, AC/DC, Metallica or one of his songs. Not freakin' Kelly Clarkson.

"Next time, big boy," Lucifer taunted cockily then pretended to run through his singing keys before he clarified the rules, "If anyone is caught not singing at any time, we all have to start over at the beginning. Yes, boys and angels, we could easily be singing this one song all night long so behave. Ready? And, a one, and a two and go . . ."

Sister Sledge blared through the sound system, drowning out several heart felt moans as "We Are Family" filled the room. Despite a majority of the group's opinion of the song, they only had to start over three times, emphasizing how much nobody wanted to do this more than once. Or, at least, the humans there didn't because they were never the ones who broke the rule.

The first restart was because Crowley was caught whispering inappropriate comments into Bobby's ear which cause Bobby to splash holy water on him thereby ruining the second stanza. The second time because Gabriel grew too bored so he snapped his fingers and gave Sam hot pink pigtails. It took ten minutes to stop the laughing after everyone else has snapped pictures with their camera phones then another ten minutes to find where Sam had chased Gabriel off to. The third time was because Michael became completely feed up with the stupid, slutty backup singers pawing and grinding all over Lucifer so he tackled them all, including Lucifer, to the ground then commenced beating the snot out of his mate who refused to dematerialize the girls, stating loudly that if Michael wasn't going to give it up, he would get it from whoever he could. At that point, everyone tossed down their mics, which stayed down this time, and left the stage.

Once that was done, Lucifer made Dean and Cas sing a couple of songs together since Dean so wasn't really in the mood or condition to dance. Of course, Dean picked a Metallica song, "Nothing Else Matters" then followed it with AC/DCs, "Shook Me All Night Long". Lucifer followed with a song to Michael which had Gabriel mojo'ing Lucifer an 80s iconic black hat, black long coat, gaudy make up and black hair all pushed over to one side with a long pigtail. Even so, it seemed like an appropriate song for the couple. Gabriel made Sam sing with him next but was soon distracted when Balthazar challenged Castiel to a game of Twister.

Lucifer had a blast creating two doubles while he continued to annoy everyone with karaoke, even though Gabriel kept making the system way lower than Lucifer's mic, thankfully. One double called out Twister moves while the other played with his brothers. Another one tried to annoy Dean but Castiel disposed of it quickly before returning to Twister.

Gabriel wasn't about to be outdone and created a double to outstage Lucifer on the stage then another to make sure the caller wasn't cheating while he played with his brothers and Sam. When his fourth double announced the strip poker game would start in the kitchen, yet another Lucifer charged in with a Mikey clone and a Balthazar clone as well. Castiel stuck with Twister while Dean watched and got way too many naughty ideas related to how extremely flexible his mate was.

Bobby jumped up and charged out of the room, stating, "Time for me to hit the hay."

"I don't think so," Crowley warned smugly. He caught the older hunter and reported honestly, for a change, "I know for a fact that there is no hay anywhere in your bedroom or on your property. You're coming with me, boyo. We are going to show these upstarts how little they know about bluffing."

Dean cringed at the knowledge that Crowley knew anything about Bobby's bedroom. Hell, he didn't even want to know anything about Bobby's bedroom. Much less, the things that Crowley knew about it. Dean shuddered with extremely disgusted unease.

Castiel appeared at his side and leaned down to ask suggestively, "Ready to leave now, Dean?"

"You can finish your game if you want," Dean offered politely, having enjoyed watching his mate smoke his brothers repeatedly.

"I've already won that all seven times. Perfect score. So, are you ready to leave now?" He repeated meaningfully.

Dean smirked at him and nodded then reaffirmed meaningfully, "With you? Always."

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean who met him with a slightly open mouth smile. Dean slowly stood without breaking their kiss while Castiel's tongue swept inside to taste him. He moaned softly with pleasure then reluctantly pulled away, knowing they would navigate the stairs safer without their lips firmly locked together. As they headed upstairs, they could hear the arguments already starting in the kitchen.

"Bids to you, Luce," Gabriel announced briskly.

Lucifer clearly drawled out, "Hmmmm. Bobby? Do you . . . have any fives?"

"For the third time, we are playing poker," Michael growled irritably. "Not Go Fish."

"Now, see you did have some fives. You don't know how to play this game, do you, Bobby? Or are your eyes already that bad? Cataracts, perhaps?" Lucifer commented patronizingly. Whatever Bobby responded was drowned out by the loud growl and crash as Michael apparently went after Lucifer physically.

The real Balthazar blinked blurrily at the real Gabriel from across the kitchen table they were sitting at, completely ignoring the death match going on around them, and demanded, "What did you get us drunk on?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Gabriel replied innocently. "I am highly insulted that you would think that of me, much less . . ."

"Don't play that with me, Gabby," Balthazar warned without any accent. "You spiked our drinks to get us drunk."

"Now what makes you say that, Balthy?" Gabriel wondered curiously.

"Because I am drunk," Balthazar cited firmly as evidence. "I have to be drunk, otherwise I would have left this donkey show/family circus a long time ago." They both picked up their drinks from the table an instant before Lucifer and Michael plowed through it with their fight.

"Oh, you know you love us," Gabriel dismissed airily as he flew to Sam's side moving him out of fight rage at just the right moment. "Especially Cassie. You know how you love Cassie."

"Not this much," Balthazar denied staunchly. "I barely love myself this much."

"Let's leave the Odd Couple the kitchen," Gabriel suggested easily. "I challenge you to Twister, without Cassie, this time."

"Why not? At least, we stand a chance that way," Balthazar agreed easily.

"Come on, Sasquatch," Gabriel called as he led a completely dazed, almost robotic Sam out of the kitchen. Gabriel paused at the lack of resistance then checked the unresponsive Sam's eyes before shaking his head and muttering, "Ambrosia, alcohol and humans just don't mix." He easily caught the large falling frame of Sam as it tipped over like one of the California Sequoias.

"Timber!" Balthazar laughed hysterically with only the smallest amount of snark.

Gabriel smirked happily and commented, "What can I say? I love them really large!"

"Ugh," Balthazar grimaced with distaste. "Definitely not drunk enough for that yet. Make it a double this time, barkeep."

"My pleasure, brother," another Gabriel smirked as he snapped his fingers, causing Balthazar's glass to refill.

- SPN - SPN -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Because I can't wait to see how Dean handles childbirth on top of cravings, there will be a sequel. I'm just not sure when or how much of a demand there will be for it. I definitely do plan on starting rework my other story, "Alternate Shift" and the "Diaries" with it this week. I have also had a request to do a Purgatory fic. I'm not sure about that or how much fans want to see another Purgfic with so many out there. Anyway, I hope I can continue to entertain you with my muses. Have to go rescue Bobby from Crowley right now and let him tear Mikey and Luce a new one over the destruction of his house. **_

_**"No, Cas. You were awesome and the orgasm was mind and window blowing but you alone didn't demolish the house," Dean slurred out in an extremely fucked out voice while lying limply on the mattress that was now on top of the rubble heap that used to be their bedroom and hearing his second father cursing up a storm. **_


End file.
